Love and Duty
by Parent12D
Summary: Never in their careers would the spies have imagined having to protect members of powerful houses from the Seven Kingdoms. But with a conspiracy that seems to come from the Lannisters, even another Lannister isn't safe. And with a pretty boy and love finding their way into this, can the spies balance everything out and make their mission yet another success? A collaboration story.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE AND DUTY**

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, this is a Totally Spies and Game of Thrones crossover collaboration story.**

 **This story is being written by Boris Yeltsin, Assassin master ezio 91, Marina Ka-Fai, and me. We hope you'll enjoy this crossover!**

 **DISCLAIMER: All characters of Totally Spies belong to Marathon Media and all characters of Game of Thrones belong to George R. R. Martin. The character Andrew is owned by me, and Robert is owned by Boris Yeltsin.**

 **All prefaces will be shown at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS, CALIFORNIA:**

It was a beautiful and sunny day in Beverly Hills California. The day was perfect. It was warm, but _not_ very humid out. Beverly Hills is also where Beverly Hills High School is located; said school is often nicknamed 'Bev High' by most people. The school is no different than most high schools. It consisted of a fountain out front with a sign of the school's name located nearby. The school was tan in color with a red orange color roof, and there were several mini corridors outside the front entrance of the school and there was even a balcony located right above the front entrance. The hallways in the school were typical for most high school hallways, as it featured a sets of lockers on both sides, and classrooms in all different directions. In the hallway, five high school teenage students, which consisted of three girls and two guys, were walking down the hallway, and they were identified in a very particular and specific order.

The first one was Samantha Simpson, best known as Sam by her peers. She was a rather tall and slender young woman. Her appearance couldn't deny the tiny bit of Irish blood in her veins: fiery red long hair falling freely, waving down a pale skin. She considered herself lucky. She was one of the few red-haired people who had pale skin but without the freckles. Not that she disliked them, but she just liked the thought of something rare going on for her. Another thing she found funny about her appearance was her eyes. Not their shape or their shade, just an amusing detail: As if some kind of superior force wanted them to tell the world of her favorite color without her speaking, it made them of that said color; green, emerald green. Today she was wearing a simple lime green dress shirt with a red violet thin strapped tank top underneath, and a simple skirt to compliment it. Her story, however, was a sadly too common one, one everyone seemed against, but one everyone allowed, in silence, because it was easier to stand by and not act on it. Sam had always been an excellent student. She wasn't able to tell why or how, she was simple that way; everything went into her brain and made sense. And to see and hear her parents so proud, it certainly helped cultivating this advantage she had. But children were cruel beings and people feared what was different. Sam was too clever for them. She was too far ahead. And because of that, under the cowardly eyes of the adults, for the high majority of her school years, she had been bullied: cruel nicknames, hit, and humiliated. It was only when her parents put all of her bullies' parents in the pains of a trial, which they won, that her agony stopped. It never really ceased though. If she was not insulted and hurt anymore, at least physically hurt, she was given a nickname filled with disdain and loathing, people imagining she thought herself better and higher than them, which she didn't. Her last name was Simpson. She was the smart, eco-friendly with European blood Simpson. All she lacked was the yellow skin and the loss of one finger. Otherwise, the nickname Lisa Simpson spat at her with scorn, still stuck to her. It was only when she left her hometown in California and moved somewhere else, changing states, that the name took another meaning. She made friends. She was accepted. And now, if they called her Lisa, it was said with softness and admiration. Sometimes, she was even nicknamed Hermione. But the one she liked best was Sam. That was the first she was given, by her proud and loving parents, without whom she would have felt weaker and would have broken down.

The girl to Sam's left was Clover Ewing. She had light blue eyes, fair skin, and shoulder-length blonde hair. The attire she usually stuck with often helped show off her curves. Here, she was wearing a simple pink dress, red jacket, and high heels. Though she looked like your average California girl, Clover's father was actually a successful Oil Tycoon from Texas, a very uplifting fact. Like many girls of her generation, she is into the latest of everything, whether it was fashion, foods or films. She was also very into cute boys, too. That is, until she met her current boyfriend some time ago. She was popular, but not as popular as her rival, Amanda ' _Mandy_ ' Luxe, the leader of the Beverly Hills High Harpies. To her boyfriend, Mandy reminded him of Fran Drescher, an actress he deeply abhorred.

The girl to Sam's right was Alexandra Vasquez, known as Alex by her friends. She was the youngest of the three girls in the group and unlike Sam and Clover, her skin was darker and more tan, she had a bob-cut hairstyle, brown gold eyes, and three freckles underneath both of her eyes right where her cheeks are. Today she was wearing a simple cyan skirt and a dark red strap over-shirt. Being born to an Hispanic mom from Mexico who worked as a crafts maker, and a European American dad who worked more towards the business industry, Alex was often bullied and teased constantly growing up, due to being born to a Mexican mother and for only being American in birthplace. Over the years she has constantly been referred to by nasty racial slurs such as Wetback, Beaner and Spic, and was often insulted by the horrible names that they gave her. Some of them even referred to her as a Tacohead due to her heritage, and it made her really uncomfortable. Fortunately, when she moved to Beverly Hills, away from the border of Mexico in California, and when she first became friends with Sam and Clover, this mostly toned down for the Hispanic lady, but several people continued to call her such slurs, including Mandy. Nonetheless, she tries to ignore and dismiss these insults nowadays.

One of the two guys in the group who was right next to Alex, was known as Andrew Peterson, but he was often referred to as just Andrew. A man of Irish and French descendants, he was shown with having pale skin, had brown medium length hair and he had green color eyes. For his outfit, he was wearing combat shorts and a simple blue t-shirt. Having been born in Massachusetts and moved to Beverly Hills months ago, Andrew was constantly bullied a lot when he was younger, especially after losing his parents in a tragic accident, where he slowly became more of a lone wolf after they passed on, and it motivated him to move to the other side of the country; to Beverly Hills California. He was a free willed and independent guy who never asked for help from others, and even though he continues to be bullied to this day, especially after his first day at **BHHS** , where he was constantly being teased, mocked and bullied specifically by the likes of Mandy and her two friends; Caitlin and Dominique, he never lets it get to him and break him, especially since he doesn't care about it at all, maintaining a rather stoic personality as a result. However, despite his rather distant hardened personality, he was deep down, a really nice and friendly young man, and he was willing to become close to Alex, who claimed him as her boyfriend as a result of something he did for her. Even though he thrived for independence and solitude, he was alright with Alex being his girlfriend and having her enter his life.

The last one on Andrew's left was Robert Forrest. A native to Tennessee, with the accent to match, he had bright green eyes and short dirty blonde hair. He never cared for it long. Today he wore a cowboy outfit, or one as close as he could manage. This included a hat, overalls and more, all in light blue. He didn't like to show off much, but it had been Clover's idea on his outfit today, and some of it she'd bought him as part of a birthday gift. Being of mixed heritage; German and Italian, he wasn't mocked for it in the Volunteer State of his birth. However, on arrival in the Golden State, the mocking had started. He was called such names such as hillbilly, bumpkin, and more, but he'd ignored them all. He'd fallen slowly for Clover, slowly of course. He'd given her the nickname Fallon, after the character on _Dynasty_ , which was a show they both liked. Amanda 'Mandy' Luxe was no friend of his. Her laugh annoyed him the most. Besides comparing her to Fran Drescher's, he'd also compared her to a goat's bleat as well, at least once or twice. On ignoring her attempts to flatter him, Mandy had pranked him with chewed up gum on his seat. He'd been stuck for a time, but the others had freed him. Clover had even found him a pair of new pants in his size as soon as she could. He'd proven interesting, being a fan of a large collection of films, as well as various foods. He also loved horror films and literature, which was something Clover couldn't figure out at all.

After walking for a few moments or so, it was Alex who finally decided to speak with a little high pitch cheery voice.

"It's such a wonderful day out today," The Hispanic girl had remarked. "Isn't it such a beautiful day today Andrew?"

Andrew was taken by surprise by that question he was given. Normally he wasn't asked such a question by anyone in particular, which hardly bothered him to say the least, so having Alex ask him that particular question really surprised him. Not removing the hardened look on his face, Andrew slowly gave his response.

"Yeah," he nodded slowly, speaking in a really dull and stoic manner. "It really does seem nice out today."

Alex always wondered if Andrew was really boring at first, until she found out the tragedy behind the loss of his parents. Since then, she's grown fonder of his personality, knowing that deep down he really does love her.

Letting out a light squeal, Alex went over and embraced the man.

"Oh Andrew, you are so cute when you speak like that," she beamed as Andrew didn't even flinch by this. "I've grown so use to your personality by now, and that's why I love you so much."

Andrew expected this from her, for she looked up to him most of the time when she was dealing with something she couldn't handle alone, and in spite of his enjoyment of isolation, he appreciated the fact that Alex loved him. Not changing his tone one bit, he then gave her a simple response.

"I know, and I love you too."

Alex squealed some more as she continued to hug Andrew like crazy as the young man only placed his right hand on her back in exchange, since his left hand was caught in the hug.

* * *

Meanwhile, after witnessing and seeing this, Clover grinned.

"She's _right_ Bobby," she told Robert, who grinned at her.

"That she is."

Robert then thought for a moment before making a suggestion to his blonde girlfriend.

"Maybe we can go out to dinner, eh Clover? There's that **outdoor cafe** I told you about."

"Totally. Maybe Alex and Andrew should like, join us," Clover said.

"Great! We can ask them later."

 _It might also help to bring Andy out of his shell a bit more_. Robert thought. _Even though he has already opened up to me a little from the times we hang out and spent guy to guy time together, it would be nice for ol' Andy to open up some more to us._

Andy was also a nickname he'd come up with for Andrew when they'd first met.

Believe it or not, there was actually a rather peculiar way on how Andrew became the boyfriend of Alex. They became a couple when one day, Mandy set up a hideous prank on Alex, by dumping a barrel of sticky gooey root beer on top of her, causing her to get all _sticky_ and **uncomfortable.** Mandy then went on a tirade of calling her racial slurs such as Tacohead and Wetback while Alex was begging her to stop, but to no avail. Andrew who was nearby when this happened, decided to do the right thing by stepping up for the Hispanic and chewing out Mandy for what she did. Furious at this, Mandy slowly gained a rather ridiculous grudge against the young man, but Andrew could care less. After Mandy stomped off, Alex was touched that Andrew had stuck up for her and thanked him for sticking up for her. She gave him a hug and despite the fact that he got covered in sticky root beer from the hug, which she apologized to him for getting it all over him, he wasn't upset in the slightest and he, along with Alex's friends Sam and Clover, decided to get the young Hispanic all cleaned up from the mess she got into. Since then, Alex gained feelings for him, and they eventually became a couple. In addition to that, Andrew found it shocking and strangely cute when Alex ended up cursing in Spanish when she was aggravated and annoyed with something. Needless to say, Andrew wasn't bothered with Alex being in a relationship with him.

As far as Clover and Robert go, the incident with Mandy and the gum had happened on Robert's first day no less, much to his frustration. After Clover and the others had helped to get him free, and get a pair of pants, he'd gotten to know all four of them, including Andrew, whom was already a part of the group prior to his arrival; when he bonded with Sam and became friends with her, at the request of Alex. He'd been to Clover's mansion a time or two, and had met her parents. Both had taken a liking to him, causing Clover, to her shock to use a Texas drawl, something she didn't do very often. Mandy, a few days after the gum incident had tried again, this time attempting to drench him with hot coffee. Clover, who knew Mandy's tricks like the back of her hand, had stopped it, only to be drenched herself. Robert had heard her scream, and had gotten her to the nurse, even helping to treat her coffee burns, though they weren't that bad. They'd fallen for each other, though they hadn't wanted to rush it, and they hadn't.

Looking at her two best friends so lovey-dovey with their boyfriends, Sam couldn't help but feel the sting of jealousy. She hated herself for it, for Alex and Clover were her best friends; the sisters any girl could have hoped for and they deserved happiness. She knew having someone meant sharing your time, but very often, she felt left out. Clover and Alex certainly didn't do it on purpose, she knew. She wasn't a child anymore, she didn't need a constant attention, and still she felt lonely most of the time. She had even started to wonder if, one day, a boy would look at her the way her friends were looked at. She was strong, but she wanted someone with whom she could allow herself to melt down. Maybe she scared them off, she thought. Did men prefer women dumber than they were? What was she doing wrong? Was she just too invested in her work? Was she being too picky? She hated herself for doubting herself this way, she hated herself for not being able to embrace Clover and Alex's happiness fully, and she was just the worst person on Earth. Maybe she didn't deserve to be loved by someone like they were. She sighed and kept on walking, her mind rather numbed and her heart down.

* * *

As soon as Sam walked ahead of the group, Clover and Alex took notice of this and realized something was wrong. Under normal circumstance did Sam rarely want to walk ahead of her friends. Taking this as a concern, both Clover and Alex separated from their respective boyfriends for the moment and decided to run off after Sam, leaving Robert and Andrew behind for the moment. Alex was the first to call out to their red-headed friend.

"Hey Sam, wait up!" Alex yelled as the two girls were rushing to catch up to her.

"Sam, what's up?! Wait!" Clover called after her friend.

The two of them caught up to the red-head, who disregarded them and did not react to their presence. It was then they started speaking to her.

"Sammy, what's the matter?" The young Hispanic asked in concern.

"It's like you're late for a clearance sale or something." Clover added.

Sam did not respond. She continued to rush ahead and tried to brush them off, which proved to be useless since they were all over her. They then started asking her questions on what was wrong with her one at a time.

"Sam," Alex spoke first. "Did you forget to put on your makeup?"

There was no response. It was then Clover's turn to ask her.

"Did some jock turn you down and ditch you for something?"

Still no reaction came in exchange.

"Did you forget to do your homework again?" Alex questioned.

Once again, there was not a single _peep_ from her. Several other questions came from the two girls.

"Do you have to finish one of your assignments?"

"Did you get some kind of emergency text from your mom?"

"Are you having a bad stomach-ache?"

"You didn't forget your compact again, did you?"

"Is someone bullying you for being smart again?"

No response from any of the questions occurred. There was nothing but silence that came out of her towards the questions they asked her, and this went on for several minutes or so.

* * *

Finally, Sam then came to a stop and Clover and Alex stopped right behind her. After catching their breathes, Alex decided to make a comment.

"Gee Sammy," Alex panted. "I have been doing jogs _every_ morning, but I've never seen you **rush** like this before."

After catching themselves from the mini workout, they knew something was wrong, and demanded answers.

"Sam, you can tell us what is wrong." Alex was the first to speak.

"C'mon, you can tell us anything." Clover told her, meaning it.

Not facing them, she sighed.

"I do not deserve friends like you." She finally said.

This got both Alex and Clover shocked as they heard their friend speak with such heartbreak.

"Huh," Alex was confused. "What do you mean by that Sam?"

"Yeah, what are you talking about? This isn't like you." Clover mentioned as Andrew and Robert came to the scene to find out what's wrong.

It hurt her to say so, it physically hurt her and she swore the girls heard the small anguish in her voice because she was fighting hard to avoid crying. Soon, she felt two hands on both her shoulders and the eyes of her caring friends, Clover and Alex, on her. Once again, she had done nothing to deserve their affection.

"I feel so silly for feeling this way, but I can't help myself. Seeing you two so happy with two amazing boys to love you, it makes me wonder when my turn will come. If I even deserve for it to come. I just feel... _left out_."

This got all four of them shocked, even though it wasn't shown on Andrew's face. That's what her problem was. She didn't have a boyfriend like Alex and Clover do. It was evident that her emotions of not having someone broke right through for the others to realize, for it was shown that they felt sympathy for the red-head. All four of them decided to reassure her by giving their own comments about her predicament.

"Awww Sam," Alex felt sad for her. "It'll be alright. I'm sure there's someone out there for you."

"Yeah," Andrew agreed with her. "I believe that you'll find your perfect match out there."

"They're right Sammy," Clover told her. "Don't beat yourself up over this."

"She's right, you'll find someone one of these days," added Robert.

"And besides," Alex gave Sam that reassuring smile on her face. "Perhaps it would be a good idea to find someone that would best fit your personality."

"Yeah, like try the library," Clover added. "That's like, one of your favorite places."

Suddenly, Sam's face lit up, and her friends knew that look on her all too well: an idea popped in her mind!

"You are geniuses guys! I've looked in the wrong places! That's all! I'll definitely check the library, but first!"

She took a hair elastic from her purse and tied her fiery hair into a ponytail. Searching for more gear in her bag, she eventually found two Asian chop sticks, mint green with delicate pictures of the branches of a sakura tree blooming. Keeping them, holding them tight between her lips, she found an elastic hair tie. She took her hair and started to roll it, creating a bun at the birth of her slender and pale neck. A few bobby pins to secure it and she finally added her stick, both stuck on the right side of the hairstyle, slightly opened as if they had been put into a bowl of rice, as if her hair was the delicate meal to be eaten right away. She had let two small pieces of hair falling down before her ears, waving gently, so she'd have the elegance a bun gave to a woman without the severe aura it could also grant. She took out her glasses. Sam didn't really have eye issues, but she had to admit that, as a bookworm and someone who spent a lot of time on her computer, these comfort glasses were a true relief. She didn't need a mirror to know she looked great. The looks on her friends' face said it all. She had embraced who she was long ago, and if anything, she wanted to show that 'nerds' could be hot too. Hermione turned out to be a beauty in the books, didn't she?

"Library, here I come!"

The others were proud and happy about her newfound confidence and hype. They all gave their remarks with smiles on their faces.

"Aww, it's great that Sammy has found some newly formed confidence in herself," Alex remarked while smiling, as the four of them decided to accompany her while walking down the halls.

"Yeah," said Andrew with a small smile on his face, not lifting his stoic tone. "I am happy for her."

"We did it! She's out of her funk!" Clover told Robert, as she followed the others.

"She's bound to find someone in her league." Robert agreed, grinning as they passed a vending machine on the way to the library, with Sam lost in thought and excitement and she was finally able to find someone in her league.

* * *

Unfortunately, before they could get to the library, the vending machine they just passed ended up shaking, getting all five of their attention as this led to some confusion.

"What the…?"

Before Andrew could finish that sentence, the vending machine sucked them all in and they were now screaming and falling through a passageway. They knew exactly what this meant.

"Oh no, here we go again guys!" Alex shouted .

"Ugh, Jer has the worst timing ever!" Clover yelled as they fell downward.

"Come on, really?!" Sam screamed. "I don't have time to get **_WOOHP'd_**! I have a cute looking guy to look for in the library!"

"Well this brings back memories, doesn't it Robert?" Andrew had asked his friend Robert.

"Sure does Andy." Robert said.

Believe it or not, there was a rather bizarre way on how Andrew and Robert became WOOHP spies. It occurred when they were hanging out with their girlfriends and Sam together, when they ended up getting sucked into WOOHP unintentionally. They were both taken into interest as Jerry found both of them to be potentially well trained spies.

As far as Andrew recalled, it was 48 hours of hardcore training that he had to go through, but he didn't complain about it, as he had been through much worse. It was time consuming and backbreaking at most, but it was worth becoming a spy for WOOHP in the end, since Andrew found the life to be amusing, what with the catsuit and gadgets and such, and in spite of his desires of wanting to work alone, he eventually gave in and was paired up with the girls and Robert in the end.

Then there's Robert, who also remembered his first time being WOOHP'd. He almost had had a heart attack, and Clover had had to get him a drink to help him relax. Jerry had explained everything, and Robert had been outfitted for his first mission after 48 hours of the hardcore training Andrew went through; his catsuit being as he called it, "Confederate Grey", as the others including his girlfriend were really confused by why he called it that. Still, he had loved the thrill of the mission, thinking of the many spy novels he had in his book library on his computer, and had agreed to stay on after the villain had been captured, thanks to some tricks Robert had picked up from the various spy thrillers he read.

And here they were; being sent to WOOHP once again. All five of them. Four out of the five were wondering what Jerry had in store for them this time. Meanwhile, Sam had more mixed feelings about all this.

She loved Jerry with all her heart, he was almost like family to her but he was the definition of a cockblock! She didn't like the word but it suited him at that very moment. Maybe it was karma. For daring putting herself before the world. Still, it sucked and she wished she knew what kind of boys she had missed in the library.

 **XXXXX**

 **IN WOOHP HQ:**

They all landed painfully, with Robert falling flat on his face on top of it.

"For Christ sake Jerry, ever heard of _calling a **taxi**?!"_ Robert almost yelled in response.

Disregarding what Robert shouted, Jerry then gave his greetings.

"Why hello spies," Jerry greeted them. "Good to know _none of your **money**_ was eaten."

The spies were unfazed by that remark, with Sam getting up and giving her boss a glare, angered about something else.

"I hope you had fun ruining my _big_ moment and the start of my quest for someone to share my life with!"

"Excuse me?" Jerry asked, having no idea what she was getting at, while raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh don't mind her Jerry," Alex spoke. "She's just destined for love."

"She so _totally_ is." Clover agreed as she nodded.

Jerry registered what they were talking about, and slowly nodded.

"Oh, I see." Jerry told them.

"In any case Jerry, is there any reason why you summoned us today?" Andrew questioned while rubbing his right hand on his chin.

"Yeah. It must be important." Robert added as the five of them looked at him, while Sam was still slightly annoyed by this.

Jerry cleared his throat.

"Very well then, on to business. I've called you here for a mission abroad. Certain people need protection after a _murder_ of a well known businessman occurred in a particular area."

All 5 of them looked shock and gasped as Sam no longer had that annoyed look on her face. Sure they've dealt with hostage situations, terrorists and the likes, but never murderers. Sam in particular had some thoughts in mind.

 _Murders huh?_ Sam thought. _This is a whole new level, if they trust us with that._

She immediately forgot about the boyfriend affair; someone had died, people were about to die if nothing was done, and because of that, _they_ came first.

Even Andrew was quite disturbed by this as all five of them unleashed a barrage of questions all at once.

"What?! Jerry, is this true?!" Alex was the first to ask with a look of fear in her eyes.

"Yeah," Andrew had affirmed with a shocked but still dull tone. "How did something like this occur?"

"Any idea who did this?" Robert asked.

"Who was the victim?" Clover managed to ask, trying to dab sweat off her forehead.

"Can you share the details with us?" Sam asked her boss. "Who was the victim? What did he do for a living? What of his family? How did he die? Are the people we are supposed to protect related? If so, how are they related? Do they all share a link with the victim? Do you have any kind of suspect already?"

All of these questions came out of nowhere for Jerry. As such, he had to get them under control.

"Settle down." Jerry told them.

Shortly afterwards, they did. Jerry then explained what he knew so far.

"I don't have _all_ the full details at this point."

It was then Sam decided to speak up.

"Well who are we going to be protecting," Sam asked. "The more we know, the easier it gets for us. This isn't a mere mission, for lives are on the line and I'll be _damned_ if our protégés died because we weren't properly prepared."

Jerry understood what Sam was talking about. As such, he decided to continue.

"Patience please," said Jerry. "It just so happens that I do know who you'll be protecting."

A slide projector appeared, displaying several images. A total of five people were shown on the projector, and they were identified in a particular order.

The first one was a young woman who was 18. Around the age of the spies, she had auburn hair and blue eyes, had light blue eyeliner, and wore a light blue girly looking dress, along with dark socks and black flats with a pink color bra underneath.

"This is Sansa Stark," Jerry started. "She is the second eldest in the Stark family behind her brother Rob. She has a younger sister and 2 younger brothers; Arya, Bran and Rickon respectively."

He then explained about the Stark's business dealings. They weren't allies of the Lannisters, but would work with them if need be. He then turned to face the blonde girl and revealed to her something peculiar.

"Sansa is...well, your type Clover."

"Preppy?" Clover asked.

"You could call it that." Jerry told her.

 _My type he says._ Clover thought.

Sansa did seem like...well, a girly girl to Clover; afraid to get her hands _dirty_ , much like Clover did at times on missions, not one for jumping into rivers and whatnot, something that got on her friends nerves at times.

The second one was an older man who was around 58. The man was tall and slim, with blonde sideburns and green eyes, wore a dark grey business suit, including black shoes and socks along with pants and a t-shirt underneath.

"This is Tywin Lannister," Jerry explained about the second person. "He is the head of Lannister Corp. His wife died giving birth to his third child. His children are Cersei; his hot-headed daughter, Jaime; head of security for the head of Westeros main business empire, and Tyrion; born with dwarfism but good with numbers."

"Sounds like a kingmaker." Robert said in a musing manner.

"He is. Though he cares more about his family's legacy. Former military as well, and so is his brother Kevan."

This got Robert interested; he thought of Tywin as a strong willed politician and a businessman, with a lot of clout. His family being well-off showed what kind of man he was, willing to do anything to insure his family's reputation stayed intact.

The third one was a teenage girl, who was the age of 16, was five foot one in height, and she was also skinny yet clearly athletic. She also had notably pale skin and a long narrow face, as well as grey eyes, which in the image showed she was a very strong willed young woman, her hair was cut somewhat short, level with her chin and was brown in color, except for a streak of it framing the right side of her face which had been dyed a butterfly blue color, the clothes consisted of a pair of ripped jeans, a white tank op with a deliberately frayed hem and displaying a stylized skull image on it's front, and a pair of black somewhat worn calf-high combat boots, some spiked bracelets on her wrists and a beanie placed on her head that completed the image.

"This is Arya Lyanna Stark," Jerry continued. "She's the third child and youngest daughter of Eddard Stark and his wife Catelyn. Eddard was a very close friend of the deceased. She is something of a... _wild card_ in her family. Not what you'd expect from a well off family with enough money and prominence to be considered examples of etiquette."

"Wow," Alex seemed impressed by what was being shown. "She seems really cool."

"Well yes, you can say that," Jerry said. "She's a bit of a tomboy if I must say. She's quite similar to you Alex."

 _Awesome._ Alex thought while smiling to herself.

Alex had found some of Arya's athletic prowess and description to be awesome. She also seemed to admire Arya's appearance and her fashion style and look on her face convinced Alex that she was nothing short of a total **badass**. It reminded her of that biker Donna Ramone that she clearly remembered interacting with not too long ago, where while frustrating at first, in the end, Alex proved to Donna that she was more than lollipops and rainbows, and that she can be as tough as nails if the situation calls for it. Perhaps she could end up going through the same thing with Arya, if it was possible.

The fourth one was a young man who was the age of 21, being around six feet tall, as well as being strong and muscular. He also had healthy tan skin, shaggy looking black hair and blue eyes. He seemed notably different from Arya; still strong-willed, but more open and friendly. His clothes were casual, simple jeans and a T-shirt, simple sneakers on his feet.

"This is Gendry Robert Waters," Jerry explained. "He's the um, illegitimate son of victim. Works as a mechanic, he's also Arya Stark's boyfriend."

"Hmm, interesting," said Andrew, who was rubbing his chin in amusement. "He seems pretty _strong_ and **bold**."

"Why yes he is," Jerry took notice of Andrew's tone. "He might even share some of your interests Andrew."

This got Andrew interested for many reasons; he was clearly astounded by Gendry's appearance and his skills, figuring that he was a loner himself. Someone who prefers to work alone just like he does. The thoughts of that cause Andrew to gain a slight smirk on his face while not removing the stoic look in his eyes. This'll be interesting for Andrew to interact with Gendry if possible.

The fifth and final one was a 17 year old young man, who was drop dead gorgeous. He had pale skin, emerald green color eyes, and sandy blond hair with some natural red glints here and there, and was shiny and soft looking. He also had a straight nose, full lips, an oval shaped face, and no signs of any kind of beard, as well as having nails that seemed perfectly trimmed, that were cut neatly and in a proper natural shape. Another peculiar feature of the young man was the clothes he was wearing; he had on white jeans with a purple polo, a soft lilac jacket on his shoulders, a watch and several bracelets on his left wrist, mostly thin brown leather bracelets, only one stood out really: made of wood, a row of beads close to one another, and he had simple black shoes to complete the outfit.

"This is Lancel Kevan Tywin Lannister," Jerry moved on to the last person. "He is the son of Kevan Lannister, a former well known soldier, but once he left the military forces, he became a Westerosi diplomat. Kevan is also the younger brother of Tywin Lannister, one of the richest and most powerful men of the Seven Kingdoms. He also has two younger brothers named Martyn and Willem, who are 4 years younger than Lancel, being 13 years old, and he also has a 3 year old baby sister known as Janei. His cousin Cersei, who is Tywin's daughter, was the victim's widow and from what they knew, Lancel worked for her husband part time after his classes. His cousin Cersei also has three children, one of which is known as Joffrey Baratheon, and two other children; Myrcella and Tommen. Lancel is also referred to by his peers as arrogant, impatient and humorless from what was told."

 _He's the nephew of the most powerful man in the world, born in a family who put family before anything else, if not the family's legacy._ Sam thought with a huge amount of interest, a smile crawling onto her face. _Of course he's gonna be picky. If he is like most Lannisters, he just wants to help his family the best he can. And he's young. He doesn't know any better yet. Or it's just a facade; something to protect himself from the Medias, so he can have a private life._

It was clear that Sam was feeling surprised, and at the same time, she felt some feelings developing for the young man; Lancel was definitely a handsome cute guy, and could be a top model if he wanted to be one. His picture was flawless enough, which Sam was beginning to admire that about the young man. Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling she had that he was scared. There was something in his eyes, she couldn't name what it was, but it was clear that Lancel was more than anyone described him to be. Of course, Sam had took in what was said about him being arrogant, impatient and humorless by his folks, and she had this feeling it was just a facade; given by the look of fear in his eyes and face. Of course, she knew little of the Lannisters, but it was common knowledge they all had some kind of pride and that they had a strong sense of family. Nonetheless, Sam was starting to become infatuated by Lancel's appearance, and deep down, she sees him as a precious hottie, and sees him as a potential match for her, assuming that she interacts with him a bit. Sam's cheeks were starting to become a slight rosy red just from thinking about it, which the others remained oblivious to it for the moment.

* * *

After the people were described to the spies, Jerry then decided to ask them an important question.

"Well what do you think?"

Four of the five spies then answered honestly.

"Sansa is so totally me! We can go shopping and who knows what else." Clover gushed.

"Tywin? Seems like a good business man, and he looks like he knows a thing or two about politics. I could learn a thing or two from him." Robert put in.

"I really like Arya to be honest," Alex beamed. "She is so cool looking and she seems like a complete and total boss from her appearance! She reminds me of that biker Donna Ramone for some strange reason."

"I've happened to have taken quite an interest in Gendry," Andrew mused. "He looks like he's **bold** , independent, and a _man of steel_. I could learn some stuff from him and see him as an inspiration."

Jerry then turned to face Sam, who was blushing from what he could tell.

"Sam, what do you think of Lancel?" Jerry asked the redhead.

"I think Lancel is an absolute _hottie_." She said, without taking her eyes off the picture.

She felt their eyes on her and she suddenly realized what she had just blurted and blushed.

"I-I'm sorry..." She stuttered, her face turning beat red.

The others noticed what she said and how her face was beat red. While most of them figure out what her deal was, Alex decided to point out the obvious.

"Sammy, your face is entirely beat red," She pointed. "Maybe we should see if you're running a fever."

"I don't think Sam's running a fever Alex." A dull response from Andrew was heard.

"Really," Alex tilted her head innocently. "Then what is it?"

"It's called the love bug," Clover told her friend. "She's fallen for a cute guy."

"Clover's got a point. I think Sammy's fallen for this Lancel fella." Robert agreed.

Alex then responded to them.

"Ah, I thought it was obvious."

This only made Sam want to hide herself in embarrassment, not to mention this was being down in front of Jerry, and this seemed to be uncalled for and unprofessional. Clearing her throat, she then gave another statement about Lancel.

"Lancel seems pretty okay to me. I'm sure he's not as bad as everyone says he is. He's a Lannister, he was born in money, fame and power, and of course he is a bit prideful, so what? Besides, you know I don't let anyone walk over me. Never again."

The other fours spies already knew the truth that she blurted out and know that she is developing feelings for Lancel, but Sam decided to ignore that for the time being. There was one thought she managed to keep to herself: Lancel seemed like a mystery and she hoped she could get to uncover the true him under the mask he had to wear.

After the tension settled down, Jerry decided to get straight to the point.

"Well anyhow, these 5 are being put under our surveillance, and we want you five to work undercover with them to help lead us to the killer and find out more about the victim." Jerry told them.

"So who are we working with?" Clover asked.

"No need to rush," Jerry told the blonde. "You'll find out momentarily."

"What does that mean Jer?" Alex questioned in a confused tone.

Jerry then ignored her and went straight to the important essentials of the mission.

"Now for the gadgets," he then showed them the gadgets that they'll be using which they got a close look of. "The lab on the go; easy for analyzing anything you find, on the go of course. The metal goggles; comes with three different settings that allows you to see through walls, smoke/fog, and pitch-black darkness. Multi-tooled bracelets; easy access to whatever you need. Laser lipsticks for lasers, and compowders to keep in touch with one another should something go wrong."

"Okay Jer, but Robert and I are guys," Andrew deadpanned. "We can't use compowders."

"Yeah, or laser lipsticks," Robert added.

"Ah silly me," Jerry then showed them male versions of the compowder and laser lipsticks, which looked more like an iPhone and a mustache trimmer respectively.

"These are the alternate versions of the compowder and laser lipstick respectively."

"I take it not many of your agents are men," Robert told him.

"Quite right. Only a few as it turns out."

"I see. That's interesting," mused Andrew who examined the alternate versions of the compowder and laser lipstick.

"Well, that's all great Jer," remarked Alex as the other spies (except Sam) nodded. "What do you think Sam?"

Sam didn't answer. She didn't hear the question asked to her, for her eyes were still on Lancel's portrait. She had to admit it was weird to feel drawn to the picture of a complete stranger and be hooked only by his looks. She was still studying his eyes. Yes, his posture wanted to show a confident young man. Maybe she was imagining things because she was making a story in her head already, but she was almost certain there was something in them. There was something around him. She didn't see an arrogant man. She saw a frightened boy. His eyes showed her someone with something too heavy to bear, something crushing him down, and he was trying to carry it with as much dignity as he could. She saw a lonely boy. And for a brief moment, she saw herself. She saw herself back when she was bullied, mocked, when school had become Hell on Earth. Lancel definitely had secrets, and most certainly secrets about this mission, hence why he needed to be protected. Something had happened to him and now, he was trying not to drown in this entire mess.

"You're overanalyzing and over imagining things, Sam. Focus. Don't let your feelings get in the way too much." She tried to reason herself.

The others saw that she was looking at Lancel's image and examining it, and when they got a good look of him, they noticed that something was wrong and there was something up with him. Andrew in particular felt the dude had some problems going on and wondered if it was something he couldn't handle and if he needed some assistance with tackling demons or whatever it is that's bugging him.

"Hmm, from this image alone, I feel as though there may be _something **wrong**_ with Lancel," said Andrew. "Regardless, I feel really _bad_ for him."

"I feel sorry for him too Andrew," Alex agreed with him.

"Looks like something happen to him." Clover mentioned.

"Yeah, he looks kinda depressed." Robert added.

It was then Jerry then got their attention once again.

"Ahem, there is one thing I must inform you all before I forget," Jerry revealed. "You'll find a folder in the jet that explains who you'll be working for this mission."

"Got it Jer!" said Alex.

"One last thing, note that Gendry and Arya are hardly apart from one another." Jerry advised.

Andrew couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that, and at the same time, he found this revelation quite astonishing.

"I see," was his response.

"Yeah," Robert added. "This makes things more interesting."

"Now are there any questions before you shove off?"

No replies came, which what good enough of an answer for him.

"Then ta ta, and good luck spies."

Soon, all 5 were WOOHP'd again, with Robert grabbing Clover's hand, his nails digging into her palm as they landed in the jet. The five spies were departed from WOOHP and were heading to their destination about to take on this new mission they were given.

 **XXXXX**

 **IN THE SKIES ABOVE WESTEROS:**

In the skies right above the continent of Westeros, we see the jet plane that the five spies were riding in and the five of them had already put on their Westeros disguises which all five of them had distinctively different outfits on.

Sam decided to go for a strict look. Elegant, but _strict_. She was there to protect her client and they all came from a rich background, and if Gendry wasn't, he was still linked to it. She let her hair down, waving gently. She opted for an olive blouse with a matching ribbon around the collar and long puffy sleeves that became tight around her wrists. To go along with it, she decided to wear a tight high and black pencil skirt, some tights and black ankle boots. Her make-up would be very minimalist. She didn't wear any foundation, she had no use for it, and so she went for a small touch of natural pink on her lips, a little bit of mascara and thin eyeliner. She'd loosen up only when her protégé would feel at ease with her. Not before.

Clover was next to put on her own disguise. It was possible Sansa's family wasn't rich, but she was still linked to it in some way. Clover went for her best outfit; all red, including skirt, pants and black flats. She put her blonde hair into two braids, held in place with pins, and at least 2 layers of make up. She also had a red necklace, as well as a pink brooch that was in the shape of a lily.

As for Alex, whose disguise which wasn't as girly as Clover's nor was it as elegant and strict as Sam's, she went with something simple and nothing that screams fancy, and she had little to no make up on as well. Her hair was also left not styled for this mission too. She really wanted to see if she could impress Arya for this occasion, if she would be paired with her, so she didn't want to look girly like Clover. She just wants to be simple. She was wearing a yellow necklace however, and she was also wearing a sapphire color brooch which was in the shape of a young maiden, matching her zodiac sign of being a Virgo. It was clear that she was looking forward to this.

Then there was Andrew, who unlike the girls didn't wear anything _special_. He only wore a simple average outfit that consisted of the colors white and light blue, with simple brown shoes and plaid socks on, which wasn't anything that you wouldn't see in any other location. He did have a backpack on him however, which had the essentials he wanted to have on him in case something happens. On the front pouch of the backpack, there were several button pins pinned onto it. Each with a different color and image. Believe it or not, he was sure that if he was paired with Gendry, this experience could be something worth wild for him, but he'll have to wait and see who he was being paired up with precisely.

Last there was Robert, who went with something stylish, but not flashy. He had on black business shoes, with tennis shoes for casual wear, black ankle socks, dark pants and t-shirt with a blue dress shirt and jacket, with casual shorts and a second t-shirt. He also carried a canvas bag for things he might need for the mission; he wasn't taking any chances if Tywin, if that was who he'd be paired with, was the target of some attempt on his life.

Clover later spotted Robert in the jet's restroom. He was brushing his teeth, using mouthwash after he did, shaving, filing his nails, and more.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Trying to look presentable, in case it's Tywin's who I'm protecting." Robert told her.

"Going all out?"

"Yeah."

Clover grinned and kissed him.

"You don't have to impress him y'know."

"Yeah I know, but I feel the need to anyway."

Clover looked puzzled for a second, but eventually shrugged it off.

"Well if you say so."

It was then Robert remembered something; one thing Robert had forgotten to do was to set his watch to the time zone of Westeros he'd be in. He could take care of that later on, however. He would have to make himself a mental note as a reminder.

Checking herself in the mirror one last time, Sam decided that her hair down could get in the way. She chose a bun. Not a strict one, she didn't want to appear as too stuck up, there was a thin line between looking like a classical professional girl and a parody. The bun started at the birth of her neck and she allowed two locks of hair to frame her face. She added the glasses she had for reading, they were thin and discrete.

"I have to appear as professional if I get with Lancel. With the others as well, but let's not forget who Lancel is. We'll see afterwards what we should do in terms of cover."

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew was lost in thought at the moment as he was thinking about the situation that was going on at the moment; Who was the victim? What happened precisely? Who was the perpetrator who killed this victim? What could the motive be for this, and why would a mysterious murder appear out of the blue like this? All these questions clouded Andrew's mind as he continued to think to himself in regards to this.

Alex noticed something was up with Andrew and that he was thinking to himself. Wanting to see if he was upset about something, Alex gently poked his shoulder and got his attention.

"Hey Andrew? Are you alright," asked the Hispanic. "Is there something you're thinking about?"

Andrew was caught out of his thoughts when she asked that. Wanting to be honest, Andrew slowly sighed and explained it to her.

"I'm fine," he said _dully._ "I'm just thinking about some things."

"Thinking about what?"

"About this mission that we are going on," he slowly said. "There are so many things with this mission that seem out of place, and it doesn't make any sense."

Alex started to register what Andrew was getting at and seemed to agree with him.

"I see," Alex sat in the seat next to him. "I'm sure we'll find some answers when the time comes."

Andrew knew she was trying to help him. Despite having absolutely no problem with working alone and how he preferred to accomplish missions by himself, he appreciated the help that his Hispanic girlfriend was offering him. Not lifting his bored tone, he nodded and responded to her.

"I know."

Alex nodded as she took a look around, knowing that they wouldn't get to their stop for a few more minutes. Suddenly, she caught the attention of some white manila folder sticking out of a nearby cabinet.

"What's that?" She questioned in a puzzled manner.

Andrew seemed curious too, as he hadn't noticed it until now. Getting up from his seat, the young man went over and took the manila folder from the cabinet and sat back down.

"What is in that folder Andy?"

Andrew disregarded the question just for a second and looked at what was inside. When he saw what was in there, he realized exactly what it was that was in there.

"Oh my," His tone didn't sound ecstatic, but his eyes seemed surprised by what he found.

This caught the attention of his dear friend Robert, who decided to see what's up.

"Andy? What's going on?" Robert asked.

"Guys, you aren't going to believe this, but remember when Jerry said to us there was a folder that revealed who we'd be paired up with," asked the young man. "Well I think I found that folder that reveals who we'll be paired up with."

The others were surprised to know about that as comments were being made.

"Whoa! That's the folder?" asked Alex.

"Jer _could've_ mentioned it." Clover groaned.

"Probably wanted to surprise us. Who are we working with?" Robert asked as Sam had overheard this news, but she kept to herself for the moment.

"Alright, give me a moment and I'll reveal it to all five of us." He then took the paper out of the folder and then started to read off who was being paired with what.

"Okay, now first off," he read off the paper. "Robert is being paired with Tywin."

Robert grinned at this.

"Excellent. I'm sure I could learn a few things from him. What's my cover?" He asked.

Andrew decided to disregard that question as he continued.

"Next up, Clover is being paired with Sansa."

"Nice. We can do a lot of shopping."

"Might be a bit of a culture shock for you, darling." Robert told her.

"What ever." She said, ignoring her boyfriend's apparent warning.

Andrew decided to ignore that as he continued.

"Anyway, Andrew is being paired up with Gendry," Andrew was surprised and on the inside, he was also hyped about this. "This'll be interesting."

"I bet it will be fun for you Andy," His girlfriend chirped.

"Yeah," he responded awkwardly. "It also says that Alex is being paired with Arya."

This got Alex hyped and excited, as she then beamed.

"Alright! This is so exciting! I get to interact with this cool chick," Alex then remembered something. "And according to what Jerry said, Arya and Gendry are hardly apart, which means we'll be sticking together Andy!"

Andrew was taken aback by her squeal of excitement when he realized she was right. He really wanted to take this on alone, but if its how it is assigned, then he isn't one to complain about it, not that he would have anyway.

"Yeah...this could be fun." He said, sounding tense.

"So what else does it say on that paper?"

"I'm getting to that," he revealed the final pairing. "Finally, it says that Sam is being paired up with…Lancel."

Hearing that she was paired with that boy whose picture amazed her so much, Sam couldn't help smiling. Still, she managed, though with difficulty, to remain serious.

"Well, that's fine by me." She said.

Deep down, she could feel her heart racing and butterflies flying in her stomach. She was paired with the hot **Westerosi!** Finally luck had come!

 _Wow, girl, chill out! This is work. You'd be lucky to even actually befriend him so for him to actually fall for you? A hot young man like that is certainly dating already. I just hope I can be of some help to him, to make him feel safe and better._

She hoped she wouldn't do anything weird when in front of him. The way she had reacted to his picture... How would she react when seeing the true him for the first time? The last thing he needed was yet another fan girl, because it was certain he had dozens at his feet already.

"He is a job." She kept repeating herself. _"He's a job."_

The others paid no attention to her reaction at the moment as Andrew saw something else in the folders.

"Oh guys," he started. "The folder also reveals that we'll be meeting our protégés in separate locations."

This got everyone shocked.

"Who is going where?" asked Alex, tilting her head.

"Well the paper says that Andrew, Alex and Clover will be heading to Winterfell to meet up with Gendry, Arya and Sansa, while Sam and Robert will be heading to Lannisport to wait for Lancel and Tywin to pick them both up and escort them to their respective locations at King's Landing, and Casterly Castle."

This caused Clover to get upset.

"Splitting up? We always work as a team, _what the hell is Jerry thinking!?"_ Clover asked loudly, while her Texan accent came out as a result, something the others didn't notice or comment on, aside from Andrew and even he decided not to comment on it.

"I'm sorry Clover," Andrew sighed as he took notice of her accent. "But we have no control over this."

Clover knew he was right, so she just groaned and pouted.

Robert was able to calm her after passing her a coffee he'd gotten filled at the jet's coffee maker, having gotten himself one, a French Roast, just how he liked it.

"Darlin', it'll be fine." He promised, kissing her, with Clover seemingly ignoring his 'coffee breath', as she called it.

Clover was rather touched by this. As a result, she squeaked in excitement.

"Thanks babe!"

"You're welcome darling. Besides, we can keep in touch, so if anything comes up, you can contact me."

"You are so totally right."

She then hugged him, grinning from ear to ear.

It was then they had arrived at their destination. They were right above Oldtown as the radar made that beeping sound, which was a sign that they had made it.

"Hey guys, it looks like we made it to our destination!" Alex pointed out.

"Alright then, let's take this craft down to a landing spot."

Without saying anything, Robert got to the control seat and brought the jet plane down to a landing in Oldtown, where they would have to split up once they got out.

 **XXXXX**

 **IN OLDTOWN:**

Eventually, they found a good parking spot which is where they landed and they got out of the jet vehicle shortly afterwards.

Old Town turned out to be the second largest city in Westeros. It was home to one of the many churches, and what looked to be a medical college. The airport was very large, as well as crowded from what they could tell as they past through its terminal.

The spies were getting a good look at the place and realized just how big it was. They have never been to this place before, let alone the continent of Westeros, so this came to a big surprise to the five of them. In spite of this, they knew that they had a mission that they had to take part in and knew it was time to split up.

"Well, I guess this is the part where we split up," Andrew confirmed. "I believe from what I saw on the map, Lannisport is just north from this place, and Winterfell is farther up North East, so I guess we best part ways from each other."

"You got it Andy," Alex smiled. "We shall go to Winterfell together."

"Yeah, along with Clover."

Realizing he was right, Alex called out to Clover.

"Hey Clover, we better get going to Winterfell!"

"Hang on." Clover told them, approaching Robert and kissing him on the cheeks several times.

"I'll miss you."

"I know honey."

Robert gently led Clover to where Andrew and Alex were before turning to Sam.

"Ready?" He asked the redhead.

"More than anything!" She replied smiling.

She realized she sounded actually a bit too excited. A man had died, someone needed her protecting and she was over the moon because she got to protect the hottest guy of the group, at least in her eyes.

 _Calm down Sam. Lancel is a job. **He** is just a job. He can become a friend, maybe, but not more than that._

As she attached her safety belt inside the car, she tried to become what she usually was: the calm voice of reason.

Andrew had noticed how she reacted to this, but he didn't want to discuss that with her. Instead, he then said.

"Ahem! Remember Sam," Andrew informed her with that firm tone in his voice. "We shall be in contact with each other in case something happens to one of us. That goes for all five of us. Is this clear?"

"That's right Andy," Alex beamed in agreement. "We have to be in touch with each other Sam!"

"They're right. We'll be in touch if anything goes wrong." Clover added.

"She's right. Besides, we can handle ourselves." Robert cut in.

Sam then looked at them, seriousness painted on her face.

"I know. He is my job. He comes first, not me."

She then smiled.

"Besides, now thanks to Jerry, we know a new corner of the world!"

"Exactly," Andrew seemed to have agreed with that. "Well let's go. We'll be in touch."

"Right behind you and we'll talk to you guys later," Alex said to Robert and Sam. "Let's go Clover."

"Right behind you," Clover told Alex.

All of them then gave one another one last good-bye before Robert turned to Sam.

"Well, let's get going." He told her.

"Yes, let's." She replied.

And so the five spies split up into two groups; Andrew, Alex and Clover were heading to Winterfell, while Robert and Sam were heading to Lannisport to wait for their protégés to pick them up and escort them to their respective locations. It seems there were a lot of mysteries behind this mission as to who was _murdered_ and who was responsible for it. Nonetheless, the five spies decided to part ways to meet up with the person they were paired up with, and their new perilous and extraordinary mission was just beginning...

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **Yeah, that's it for the first chapter, which was cut due to its already long length. Now as I had said in the beginning, here are the prefaces from all four of us:**

 **Boris Yeltsin:**  
 **I did the back stories for Robert and Clover, and also their thoughts and feelings on certain things for the chapter, along with the descriptions for them and Sansa and Tywin. I also proof-read the story. In addition to that, I came up with most, if not all, of the lines for Jerry.**

 **Assassin master ezio 91:  
** **While only knowing one of the fandoms really I was able to aid during the planning by offering suggestions from time to time, while in this chapter, I aided in providing the physical descriptions of Arya Stark and Gendry Waters, as well as their clothes.**

 **Marina Ka-Fai:  
** **I took care of all the passages about Sam and Lancel: the descriptions, the mindsets, I came up with their outfits and took care of Sam's dialogue for this chapter. I also helped in finding the title and the summary for the crossover collaboration.**

 **Parent12D:  
** **As the one who came up with this idea of a collaboration story, I had done a lot to contribute. I came up with the idea to do this collaborative crossover, the concept that we decided on together, the setup of the story, the outline/chapter guide for this chapter on how to set it up, in addition to handling the descriptions and backstories for Andrew and Alex, writing out their quotes and thoughts in this chapter, and I put all the sections that the others wrote to contribute for the chapter to make up the complete chapter. Aside from that, I also came up with the intro and outro for this chapter too.**

 **Well with all that said, we hope you'll look forward to the next chapter.**

 **Now if you like, please leave a clean and polite review letting us know if we did something wrong and we can negotiate on what we can do to fix whatever is wrong with it, and how to make this story better for future chapters.**

 **Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE AND DUTY**

 **Alright, here is chapter two to this crossover collaboration story** **, written by Boris, Assassin, Marina and me!**

 **Now before we start this story, allow us to make our replies to two people that reviewed our story!**

 **Thewritter1996: We are really happy that you love our story and we also hope you look forward to more chapters too.**

 **And as for Blackwolf249, we are going to do everything we can to make this story better for the future chapters, and we are also happy to know that this story is considered an improvement. Thanks for your review too.**

 **Well with that all said and done, we hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: All characters of Totally Spies belong to Marathon Media and all characters of Game of Thrones belong to George R. R. Martin. The character Andrew is owned by me, and Robert is owned by Boris Yeltsin.**

 **Just like before, the prefaces written by all four of us will be displayed at the end of the chapter. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

 **AT LANNISPORT:**

After a bit of traveling, Robert and Sam finally made it to Lannisport. Lannisport seemed to be a walled city, and it was close to the sea, since both could hear some ship horns in the distance.

Since both of them were exhausted from walking, they rested on a bench. Robert took a deep breath of the air and began coughing. It soon settled down.

"Oh my, it must be the air here," he told her. "This is not good for my lungs."

If she had heard him, and if she had understood the words, Sam didn't reply; she was too focused on her work ahead. She was about to meet Lancel shortly. She wondered if he looked like his picture, if he had changed. How would he find her? Apart from her appearance, would they get on well enough so they could work? So she could protect him, like she was ordered to? She knew she'd do what she had to, but if they managed to get on well enough, it'd be easier for her to complete her mission.

He noticed her silence. Something else was on her mind, and it was possible he knew what that something was; Lancel. It had to be. If she saw him as possible boyfriend material, he'd have to let them both figure that out for themselves.

He remembered the image from Jerry's office however, and another thought came to him; depression. Lancel must be battling that. He was sure of it, and he told Sam so.

"If this Lancel seems _depressed_ , maybe having him getting to know you will help him open up over time." He managed, his Tennessee accent as thick as ever.

Startled by that comment, Sam looked at him.

"If he can't open to his own family, I doubt opening to a stranger will seem okay to him. Though I'd listen, of course."

She had the feeling that whatever was bugging Lancel was also linked, or partly linked, to this whole affair. When it would all end, knowing he'd be able to live without fearing constantly for his life would be an amazing improvement in his psyche.

Robert stared at the redhead. He had his doubts about what Sam had said, though he wouldn't say so **aloud**. He only shrugged. While they were waiting, Robert decided to set his watch to the Westeros time zone, so it wouldn't slip his mind. It was really important to keep track of the time and set it to the correct time zone that they were located in.

* * *

Both had been waiting for about ten more minutes before Robert's ride arrived. A limousine pulled up to the curb. Robert made his way from the bench. Tywin himself got out of the front passenger seat to help his new aid into the car.

"Robert Forrest?"

"Yes. Tywin correct?"

"It is."

Both shook hands as Robert entered the back seat, while finding his seat belt. Tywin then passed him a bottle of water.

"Thank you, sir." He told him.

Sam watched the limo pull away, waiting for Lancel's own car to arrive.

 _Lancel shouldn't be long now._ She thought.

She took out a pocket mirror from her purse, adjusted her bun and her glasses. Even if she kept repeating herself that Lancel was just a job, she was still excited to meet such a cute boy. Alone.

"As if you'd catch his attention. He certainly has a girlfriend." She tried to reason with herself.

About five minutes later a silver _Toyota Mirai_ came to her. Sam noticed it was the model advertised not long ago, the one only rejecting water vapor. That was an interesting detail; Lancel seemed to care a bit about the planet's health. The car stopped and Sam's heart skipped a beat when the driver stood out.

It was Lancel.

And he was a freaking god.

His picture didn't do him justice; he was even more handsome when seen in flesh and bones. She bit her tongue so she would avoid squealing. He was wearing a light and casual blue jean jacket he had left open on a black t-shirt, with white trousers and black shoes. He came to her, his face painted with seriousness. He looked tired as well, perhaps a lack of sleep she thought.

"Miss Simpson?" He asked.

"Yes, it's me. But please, call me Sam. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Lannister." She replied with a smile, offering her hand to shake.

He took it.

"Call me Lancel. If we are to be together for a while, we don't have to bother with all this."

She nodded and he invited her to get in. Lancel was quite a safe driver, she quickly saw. And used to children too, since there was a plushie on the backseat, certainly belonging to his baby sister.

"Do you have any rules you'd like me to follow, regarding your protection?" Sam asked. "I wouldn't like to intrude into your privacy more than needed."

He looked puzzled for a while, clearly not expecting this kind of question.

"I... I didn't really think about that. Just the common decency will work, I think. You don't strike me as someone nosy anyway, or at least, not outside the boundaries of your job."

"Any uniform?"

"No. You can wear whatever you want. It would be weird anyway. A man controlling a woman's wardrobe."

He had chuckled at the end of his sentence. It was a bit awkward, because he clearly was uncomfortable, but she liked it nonetheless. She could feel the cohabitation wouldn't be hard due to characters' conflict.

"Also...Thank you, for taking the job, especially when you come from abroad for it…"

She smiled.

"It's my pleasure. I've never been in this country, so it's a win-win for me."

His small smile made her know he seemed to enjoy her company, as they then departed and left Lannisport, now heading to Lancel's place at King's Landing.

 **XXXXX**

 **ON THE TREK TO WINTERFELL:**

Meanwhile, Andrew, Alex and Clover were still traveling to Winterfell on foot, in spite of the rather cold and snowy climate that they had gotten into. The area around them was something that they had never seen before. Even with all the traveling that they did as spies, they had never been to a place like this. This was certainly the opportunity of a lifetime for them to explore a place so incredibly magnificent and majestic.

Clover wasn't impressed however.

"It's _freezing_ here." She whined.

Cold was something she couldn't stand at all, it was something that she has come to abhorred and the others already knew about it from what she'd told them when they'd all gotten to know one another.

Alex was also feeling cold too, but she wanted to at least try to lift Clover's spirit.

"It's okay Clover," Alex shivered. "We should make it to _Winterfell_ shortly."

Clover sniffed, as if that might have been due to the cold.

"What ever..." She told her.

Alex turned towards her boyfriend afterwards, who wasn't reacting to this cold frigid weather at all, and she noticed how he wasn't shaking. To the Hispanic, it looked like he, despite the fact that his nose was a little red, was a man of steel and iron, built for the brutal cold weather. Alex had no idea how he could handle this freezing weather and why he wasn't complaining like Clover. She had to ask him for herself.

"Hey Andy, how come you aren't feeling cold," asked the Hispanic. "Don't you feel cold at all?"

Andrew heard her question, and decided to respond as he shrugged his shoulders.

"The cold weather doesn't bother me to be honest," he admitted. "I'm actually use to these conditions."

It was then that it hit Alex.

"It must be the fact that you're from New England, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

"Man Andrew, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that it constantly snows in New England during the winter."

"Oh you can say that again."

"Do you want me to?"

"You don't have to say it again Alex."

Alex couldn't help but smiled despite shivering. Even though Andrew had a rough childhood, he was such a brave and dedicated young man who doesn't let anyone put him down. To the young Hispanic, this man was the best thing that has ever happened to her.

* * *

Alex then turned around to face what was in front of her as she continued to shiver.

 _"Brrrrr…I'm so c-c-c-coooollddddd…"_ Alex shivered. _"I wish I had some nice hot cocoa and a nice cuddly blanket right about n-n-n-now…"_

Andrew saw her shivering in cold and felt bad for her. Being the bold but friendly gentleman he is, he figured that maybe he should at least do something to keep her warm, and even if it wasn't much, he was at least helping her.

Without saying anything, Andrew went on ahead and grabbed a hold of Alex. He then brought her close to him and decided to wrap his right arm around her to keep her warm.

 _"Wuh-what are you doing hon,"_ She asked him.

"Uh, keeping you warm," Andrew said as if it was obvious. "I'm trying to help you stay warm, and I'm also trying to keep you from getting pneumonia."

Alex felt her face brighten up in spite of the cold. He really was the best man she ever had.

She then immediately gave him a hug.

"Oh thank you so much Andy," She snuggled her head onto his chest. "You are the sweetest _and_ greatest **boyfriend** I could have ever gotten."

Andrew felt a part of his heart _**warm**_ up by that. Even if it wasn't shown on his bored face, he appreciated that gesture. He then showed her a small smile and responded.

"You're welcome Alex," he was being sincere. "I love you."

"I love you too Andy," she squealed as they continued walking, with Clover still feeling cold and upset by this.

"You're kidding, right," Clover snorted. "This cold's is going to wreck my manicure. My makeup will be ruined from frost bite…"

That was as far as she got, before she hit a large snow drift, falling into it up to her knees.

Hearing her screams, Alex and Andrew pulled her out. Afterwards, the blonde examined her outfit, and screamed again.

"My boots are ruined!"

The boots in question were ones Robert had gotten her as a birthday gift, and as he'd put it, they hadn't come cheap.

"These were two hundred dollars!" She yelled.

Andrew had a shocked look on his face as he only let a simple word utter out of his mouth.

"Whoa."

"Now Clover, I don't think it's that big of a deal," Alex spoke as they started walking again. "I mean you can always just-"

 _ **"NO BIG DEAL!?"** _Clover screamed, cutting her off.

A mild avalanche started, though it missed them by several feet.

"These boots meant a lot to me," she then whimpered. "Just like how Bobby means a lot to me."

Bobby was one of many nicknames she'd given Robert over the months they'd started dating.

"Alright! Alright!" Alex had defended. "I didn't mean it offensively."

Clover didn't respond, simply huffing as Alex continued talking, unaware of what was ahead of her.

"I mean, I'm trying to do what a girl does best for her best friend, and since we're best friends Clover, I had just wanted to-"

She didn't get to finish that as she then felt her feet touch some black ice as she felt herself slip. She then fell on the ice, not enjoying that at all.

"Ouch," Alex rubbed her rump while Andrew helped her up out of courtesy. "That hurt."

"You okay Alex?" Andrew worriedly asked her.

Still rubbing her backside, she then said.

"I should be," she winced while keeping close to Andrew. "Thank you for helping me up."

"Don't mention it," he said. "I slipped on black ice all the time too when I was a little kid."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah I know," he deadpanned.

Clover had witnessed Alex fall on black ice just now, and had come to this conclusion.

"Worst. _Weather._ **_Ever."_** She managed as she was sniffing again, trying to get rid of the cold that she was sure was in her nose by now.

The three of them continued on towards Winterfell.

 **XXXXX**

 **AT WINTERFELL:**

After a good ten more minutes of traveling through the frigid cold, the three of them finally made it to Winterfell, where the three of them got a good look of the building that was right ahead of them.

It wasn't a mansion, but a castle. From where they were standing, they could see 2 walls which appeared to be part of its defense, and outlines of several buildings, including what appeared to be a church and several towers which appeared to be undergoing construction, as they could hear muffled sounds of drilling and other machines. From what Jerry had told them, the whole thing was built around, or on top of hot springs in the area.

"Hey, it's Winterfell," Alex squealed.

"About time we showed up," Clover grunted. "I hope they keep the inside _warm_."

"Clover remember, we have some clients that we need to protect from this impending danger we are dealing with," Andrew warned her with a _firm_ tone. "This isn't a hotel we're staying at. These are lives that need protecting!"

"He's right Clover," Alex agreed with him. "Besides, I'm pretty sure they have heat in this castle. Now let's go!"

Andrew nodded in agreement as Alex grabbed his hand unexpectedly and ran to the castle with him behind her while dragging his hand. Clover knew that Andrew was right and this wasn't a hotel they were staying at. Seeing she was falling behind, she sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

She ran to keep up, careful not to trip in the snow again as she did.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, the three of them made it to the front door, and they saw that it was pretty large from their perspective. Then again, this was a castle they were staying at temporary so it's something to be expected.

"Okay guys. This is it," said Andrew. "Now remember, we are to stick with our patronages throughout this mission until things get squared away with all these mysteries behind this murder. Do you girls understand?"

"I understand Andrew," replied Alex with a smile.

Clover did not say a word at the moment. Instead, she huffed and simply nodded in agreement. Andrew took Clover's gesture as a sign that she understands.

"Alright then, let's do this."

Andrew then slowly went and loudly knocked on the door several times with Alex standing on his left side and Clover standing on his other side, waiting for someone to open and answer the door.

The door was answered by a woman in her forties, yet she was still a great beauty, she had long auburn hair and blue eyes, she also had high cheek bones which highlighted her beauty. The only signs of age were small streaks of grey in her hair, near her temples.

"Ah, you must be the people we were told to expect." She said, as she observed them carefully.

They all nodded and she stepped back.

"Welcome to our home. Um...despite what you might hear, I for one am very glad you are doing this."

That seemed a strange thing to say to them. It was then another person approached the door, this one was a man, close to the woman's age, perhaps just a bit older. He had brown hair, only slightly streaked with grey like his wife, a brown beard and grey eyes, as well as a long narrow face.

"Ah, hello there," He greeted them with a smile. "I am Eddard Stark, and I see you've met my wife, Catelyn."

"Yes. Ahem, pleasure to meet you sir and ma'am," Andrew introduced politely while remaining calm and stoic. "My name is Andrew Peterson."

"I'm Alexandra Vasquez," Alex beamed. "Nice to meet you guys."

Andrew and Alex looked at Clover, wanting her to introduce herself to the pair.

"Clover Ewing, sir and ma'am."

Clover smiled, despite feeling a bit uneasy. It may have been the cold, or because she wasn't familiar with the place.

Nodding again, Catelyn spoke. "Please, come inside, it's warmer in here."

They did so, Clover gratefully and soon they were inside, the door closed and the warmth immediately flooded them.

"Wow guys, this is so warm," Alex chirped. "It's like you guys have the greatest heater around."

"She's totally right, this'll so improve my makeup." Clover told them.

Catelyn laughed a bit.

" _Americans_." She said, still laughing.

Andrew, who hasn't said anything about the place, then gave his comment.

"Yeah guys, this is a really nice place," he admitted. "You guys have such excellent heating systems."

Both Eddard and Catelyn nodded. "Of course. This way. The girls are through here, and... _Gendry_."

A strange expression came over Catelyn's face as she said that name. Nevertheless, they led the trio through to the living room, where they spotted the three people they were assigned to protect.

While Sansa sat prim and proper in an armchair, Arya was lounging on the sofa, flat on her back, legs hanging over the arm. Her beanie was off as her head was currently in Gendry's lap as he sat, relaxed, gently running his fingers through Arya's hair. Arya was toying with something hanging from her neck on a black cord, it was revealed to be a necklace. A necklace which consisted of three bullets, something else which seemed to add to the image she had been creating in Alex's mind since she first saw Arya's file. This got Alex all surprised.

 _Oh my god, Arya has a necklace with three bullets on it!_ Alex shouted in her thoughts. _Wonder where she got that from._

As Alex shook her thoughts out for the moment, Eddard and Catelyn then allowed them to get acquainted to their protégés and decided to leave the room for the time being.

* * *

Once they were out of the room, Sansa felt the need to introduce herself to Clover.

"Sansa Stark." Sansa said, shaking the blonde's hand.

"I'm Clover Ewing. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sansa noticed the ring on Clover's right hand ring finger.

"Not an engagement ring, I'm sure."

"It's a promise ring. My boyfriend's got one too. We gave them to each other over Christmas." Clover told her.

"How sweet."

"I know right?"

While Clover and Sansa started talking about rather girly stuff, Gendry smiled and stood up from his place on the sofa, causing Arya to sit up, moving into a proper seated position, pulling on her beanie as she did so. Something about her expression didn't sit right with Alex. But she turned her attention to Gendry as he stopped in front of them. He held out his hand, while gesturing with his other hand, a somewhat sly grin on his face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Gendry Waters, and this little lady is my girlfriend, Arya Stark."

Arya's eyes narrowed as she replied. "What have I said about calling me that Gendry."

He just smirked. "What, little?"

" _Lady,_ you know I don't like that...or _little_ ," she snapped. "And wipe that stupid smirk off your face!"

Gendry laughed. What was most surprising about Arya's comment was she couldn't even see Gendry's face as he had his back to her. It just showed how well they knew each other.

Andrew and Alex noticed how Arya reacted towards that and were shocked for a second there. Alex realized that her tone and attitude really did match that of Donna Ramone's after all.

 _Perhaps this could be very **interesting**. _She thought with a grin emerging on her face.

Andrew on the other hand, didn't want to focus on that instant and instead got straight to the point of introducing himself along with his girlfriend.

"Uh, well anyway," Andrew cleared his throat. "My name happens to be Andrew Peterson. It's a real pleasure to meet you Mr. Gendry Waters, and this girl here is…"

Alex then shouted in glee, cutting Andrew off.

"My name is Alexandra Vasquez," she squealed. "And I happen to be Andrew's girlfriend!"

Andrew didn't react. He just stood there for a minute with the awkwardness lingering in the air as Andrew then said slowly.

"It's true. She's my girlfriend," Andrew then went and shook Gendry's hand. "As I had just said, it's a real privilege to meet you."

Shaking hands, Gendry smiled. "Likewise."

"So, since we're going to be around for a while likely, tell me a bit about yourself?" Andrew asked.

Gendry shrugged. "Not much to tell really. I uh...I grew up in Flea Bottom, in the slums of Kings Landing, just my mother and myself...we never really had any money and I never knew my father, guess he never really cared that much about me if he never bothered to show himself. Not even after my mother died."

Gendry's expression darkened a little at that, but he quickly pushed the negativity away.

Andrew was really shocked by what Gendry revealed him. It turns out that Gendry's father didn't really interact with his son all that much, not even after his mother died. It reminded him of himself when his parents had died a while ago and he turned into a major loner, until he moved to Beverly Hills and became Alex's boyfriend and friends with Sam, Clover and Robert.

In addition to that, Andrew got this funny feeling that this might explain the reason why Catelyn reacted the way she did earlier when she mentioned Gendry by name. This could also explain why she also has problems with Arya dating him, since Gendry has grown up in a poor environment and he never met his father before. And to top it off, he realized that his father's identity was a complete mystery to him, and even though his father was wealthy, both he and his mother grew up in poverty.

 _Wow, there is definitely more to Gendry than I thought._ Andrew thought to himself. _In addition to growing up in a harsh environment with poverty until the death of his mother, he never met his father before, assumed that he never cared about him, and to top it off, this might explain why Catelyn reacted the way she did when she mentioned Gendry and how she may have a problem with him dating Arya._

Andrew decided to shake the thoughts to the back of his head, for he decided to find out more later on.

Clearing his throat, Gendry continued.

"Anyway, I've pretty much lived by myself since then, getting a job as a mechanic. It pays reasonably well, enough for me to survive."

Andrew then grew a smirk at this.

"That's pretty cool," remarked Andrew as Gendry nodded with a proud grin. "I like that."

"Yeah! That's awesome," beamed Alex in excitement as she turned to face Arya. "And Arya isn't it? Do you want to tell me what you enjoy doing?"

Arya's response was not what Alex expected however; she actually gave her a rather cold glare.

"I understand that you have a job to do, so just do it. Even though I don't need any protection," she remarked darkly. "I can handle myself! I don't need a babysitter and as for this...talk, I have nothing that I'd like to share with you!"

Both Alex and Andrew were shocked by her reaction. It was not what they were expecting.

"Hey! Why did you snap at me," Alex cried. "I just wanted to know more about you!"

"Maybe she forgot to have her decaf coffee this morning," Andrew deadpanned sarcastically, as he then muttered under his breath. "That or she learned what people meant by ' _down and out_ '."

Not paying attention to their reaction, Gendry was suddenly by Arya's side, on the sofa, he had gently taken one of her hands, causing her to turn to him.

"Arry please, we discussed this." He said gently.

"Don't, Gendry..."

But he continued. "Please, there's something going on here. Remember, I wasn't given any more notice than you were. But this has to be important, so let's not make things difficult, okay?"

Finally with a sigh, Arya nodded. "Yeah, yeah, fine. That doesn't mean I'm okay with any of this though."

Gendry just nodded and Arya slumped back into the sofa; toying with her triple bullet necklace again, it seemed to be a nervous or subconscious habit.

Looking back up at the other couple Gendry sighed.

"Right well, I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright Gendry," Alex sighed.

"Yeah," spoke Andrew. "It's not the first time we dealt with someone who was nothing but rude to us. So we're use to it."

Gendry smiled, relieved. "Cool."

But a new voice cut in then, and Arya rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Arya," Sansa told her. "I wasn't given a warning either. No one was, but they want to try and help us. We owe them."

Letting out an aggravated huff, Arya turned away and went back to Gendry.

* * *

It was then Clover got Sansa's attention.

"Uh, hello?" Clover cut in.

"What?"

"Got any malls around here?"

"Come again?"

"Y'know, a mall."

"Actually, we don't have malls here. Just a lot of little shops here and there."

"Wait, what?" Clover managed, in shock.

 _Geez, Robby was right about the culture shock thing._ Clover thought.

"Are you alright?" Sansa asked.

"Huh? Yeah." The blonde managed after shaking her head.

"You must be tired out from the flight and all. Why don't we get to bed." Sansa told her.

Realizing that she was right, she then went with it.

"Good idea."

As the two of them decided to take their leave and head for the room that they would be sharing, Andrew and Alex overheard this as they agreed with it being a long flight.

"Yeah. Sansa has a point," Andrew affirmed. "It was a long flight from here and I think we deserve to have a little rest for now."

"Uh huh," Alex nodded. "We should relax…at least until supper time."

"That's right," said Andrew as he then turned to face Gendry to ask him.

"So where is the room that we'll be staying in?"

"Oh, you guys have a room next to the...ones that Arya and I are staying in." He remarked. "C'mon, we'll show you."

He looked expectantly at Arya who huffed but nodded and stood up.

"Sounds fair," nodded Andrew. "Let's go."

"Alright, I want to see that room that Andy and I are sharing!"

They then headed to the particular bedroom that Andrew and Alex would be staying in.

Without looking at the two spies, Arya thrust her hands in her pockets and walked slightly ahead of them. Gendry meanwhile led the two out into the hallway and upstairs.

"Alright, we can just... _relax_ and take it easy until supper is ready." Gendry said. "Alright, here we are."

He stopped outside two rooms next to each other, then there was a corner and on the adjacent wall, the door to another room, Gendry indicated each of them in turn, identifying them as first the spies room, then Arya's, then his.

"I see," Andrew replied. "This seems good."

"Uh huh."

Something else that caught Alex's attention was Arya's expression regarding the separate rooms; she looked annoyed and yet, there was something else in her expression too.

 _There's something on Arya's mind that she isn't too thrilled about._ Alex thought while rubbing her chin. _I wonder if she has ever slept with her boyfriend Gendry before, like I did with Andrew that one time._

It was a rather peculiar story, but one night when Andrew was sleeping over at Alex's place, Andrew had noticed that there was no extra bed to sleep on, so he originally decided to sleep on the floor with a pillow from the sofa, but Alex insisted and wanted Andrew to sleep in her bed. When asked where she would sleep, she replied with a simple 'we're sleeping together silly', which caused Andrew's face to go a light pink from what Alex said, but in spite of this, he decided on it and they had slept together in the same bed for the evening.

The thought was fresh in Alex's mind as she was sighing happily and had that dreamy look in her eyes. Andrew slowly figured out what she was thinking of, but Gendry was a little confused by this.

Blinking, looking at Alex in surprise Gendry spoke.

"Um, are you okay, Alex?"

"She's fine," Andrew responded for her. "She's just thinking about something."

"About what?"

Then a very dull sounding response came.

"Me."

Silence covered the area for a moment or so before Gendry broke it.

"Uh-huh, right." Gendry replied; looking over at Arya, who bit her lip.

It was brief so the spies couldn't be sure; but it almost looked as if Arya had been blushing there.

Clearing his throat, Gendry spoke.

"Well um, see you at supper." He turned to face Arya. "Arry, do you _want_ to...?"

"Yes of _course!_ " She replied.

It was immediately noticeable that she had brightened up, for possibly the first time since the introductions. In fact, the last time a smile had been on her face was when Gendry had been running his fingers through her hair, paying special attention to the _dyed_ section.

Alex was surprised by this, seeing that there was another side to Arya than she thought. It left her so confused.

 _Wow, Arya went from Ms. Grumpy to Ms. Casanova._ Alex thought. _Maybe Gendry knows how to turn Arya on in certain situations. How hot._

Alex then brushed that last thought out of her head.

"Well, we'll see you guys later," She said.

"Yeah, see you in a bit," said Andrew.

Gendry gave his farewells while Arya huffed as they headed to Gendry's room together for a bit.

With that they went their separate ways.

* * *

"Aww Andy, did you think that was cute," Alex squealed as they entered the bedroom together. Said bedroom really didn't look all that fancy and stylish despite being part of a castle. "The way Arya acted towards Gendry."

"Uh, yeah," he replied slowly. "How adorable."

"Eek, I knew you would agree with me."

"Only you."

"You know it," she kissed him on the cheek as Andrew didn't flinch. Andrew then proceeded to taking his shoes off and got onto one of the two beds, as he started stretching afterwards.

"Yes. Well I'm gonna stretch out for a bit," he affirmed. "That trip down here was exhausting."

"Hey uh Andy," Alex started to ask. "Is it alright if I can lye down with you for a bit?"

Andrew was surprised by that, for he wasn't expecting that from her. Eventually, he sighed and responded.

"Sure," Andrew got onto the bed and lied down.

"Thanks Andy," she plopped right next to Andrew and got comfortable next to him. "I love you."

A sigh came from the young man afterwards.

"I love you too Alex."

Soon after, Alex started snuggling up to Andrew as if he was her own stuffed teddy bear as she cuddle next to him, which didn't get the young man to respond as he just laid down and relaxed with his girlfriend snuggling up to him, which they did until dinner was ready.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sansa led Clover to her own room.

"Thanks. I need the rest, jet-lag and all." Clover told her.

"I can imagine. You've got a few hours to relax before dinner."

Clover could see there were two beds in it, one for each of them.

"Nice."

"Yeah. I have guests over a few times."

After Clover had unpacked and stretched herself on the bed, Sansa asked her for more about herself.

She starts explaining about Robert, getting all _mushy_ about him by each passing second, which Sansa found to be amusing.

"Interesting."

"He totally is," Clover gushed. "I think you'd like him."

"I probably would."

The two of them started talking about girly stuff (fashion, makeup, shopping, etc.) while spending time chatting together in the bedroom until supper was ready.

 **XXXXX**

 **AT CASTLERLY ROCK:**

Elsewhere, Tywin's limo arrived at Casterly Rock. The car ride was silent for the most part. Robert could tell Tywin did want to talk things over, but that he wanted to wait to do so. They arrived at Casterly Rock, which looked like a large mansion. Tywin went around to Robert's door, opening it for him.

"Thank you kindly."

"If you'll follow me?"

He did so, noticing that, from what he could see, the whole building seem to have been carved from solid stone. Soon, they'd entered the massive house. Tywin offered a tour of the building.

"A summary will do, for now. It's rather late." Robert told him.

"Ah, of course. The real tour can start in the morning after breakfast. For now, we're in the dining room. The downstairs bathroom is through the door to your left, kitchen to your right. The guest room you'll be using is on the second floor, and there's a half bath next to it. You should have room for all your things."

"Excellent."

A moment has passed before Robert decided to make another comment.

"Sir, you know I'll have to be by your side a lot in the coming days." Robert told Tywin.

Tywin only nodded.

"I may have need of you."

"Oh?"

"To represent me at business meetings and the likes."

" _Politics_ is more my strong point, but, I'll do what I can."

"That's the spirit." Tywin said, grinning as they got ready for dinner.

* * *

When it came to dinner time, Robert found himself seated on Tywin's left. A large plate was sat before him. It consisted of lamb with potatoes, the roasted kind that he liked back in the states. Though he'd been expecting grander things, like steaks or lobsters, the food was excellent, as was the ice tea he'd been offered as a drink.

Later, once they were done with dinner, Robert thought it would be best to unwind before bedtime. He'd shower in the morning, wanting to rest after the long flight and walking he'd done today. As he was starting to unwind for a bit before bedtime, he thought about Tywin.

 _A tough businessman and politician huh? He's bound to have made enemies though, but I'll handle it._ He told himself.

 **XXXXX**

 **AT KING'S LANDING:**

The drive to Lancel's place was rather silent. Lancel seemed actually kinda shy and Sam didn't want to rush anything. Yes, she had to protect him but there was a time and place for everything, and discussing a private and close protection in a car was definitely not the right time or the right place. Sometimes, Lancel asked her if she didn't have too much wind in her hair or if she wasn't cold, because he had the habit of driving with his window slightly opened. Or he told her she could turn on the radio if she wished. He was trying and it was cute, seeing how awkward but willing he was to make this enjoyable at least. To her surprise, Lancel lived in a small house in a quiet street. It was a two floor house, made of pale yellow bricks and the roof's tiles were dark brown. On the main door's left, there was the entrance for the garage. It definitely had some kind of old fashioned vibe. When she entered, she was surprised by how modern it actually was inside. There were still some "oldies" here and there, but perfectly blended. When entering the house, the stairs were directly on the left, leading to the first floor. On the right, was a door.

"Do I have to explain how the house is set or would you like to visit around?" Lancel asked.

"You can give me a summary, I catch fast."

"So, as you can guess, the stairs lead to the first floor. My room is the first door directly on the left when you are up. There is a guest room at the opposite of the corridor. The bathroom is on the right."

"And for downstairs?"

"The door facing you leads to the kitchen. The door on the left before that door is for the toilets."

"Toilets under the stairs? No _Harry Potter_?"

Lancel smirked.

"Unlike the Dusleys, I would have made him sleep in the spare room from the start." He joked before he continued. "The door directly on your right is a shortcut to the dining room. When you are in the kitchen, the door on the left allows you to go in the garage. The washing machine and the dryer are there too. There is also a door inside the garage for the garden. From the kitchen, you can access the garden with the door near the sink and there is a passage on the right to go to the living room. It's combined with the dining room."

Sam nodded. It wouldn't be hard to remember. The house wasn't that big, just spacious enough for one man and maybe some guests whenever he had friends or family over.

"Of course... You're free to do whatever you want in the house."

He clearly was uncomfortable, not really knowing what to say.

"To be honest, I was expecting to see a tall and old _Rambo_ like man, so when I learnt I was going to have a girl my age as a bodyguard, I was kind of...disturbed." He confessed.

He realized how his words could be twisted and he quickly added he had nothing against a girl protecting a man and if she had been assigned this mission, she was certainly more than capable.

"It's okay, I understand. And it's true I don't look like I'm a wonder woman."

She took her belongings upstairs. To be honest, she kinda liked the room. It was sober and relaxing. And Lancel really seemed like someone easy to live with.

"Lancel is a job." She reminded herself of her mantra.

Lancel was a job. She wasn't here for her pleasure; she was here to potentially save a man's life. And that man happened to be a hottie, who was trying to be nice to her, even if it was clear he didn't know how to handle the situation. For example, letting her have the time to have a hot shower before diner. He took into consideration that she could be feeling sweaty and tired.

She could have had someone impossible to compose with.

"Well, he told me I could be casual, so casual I'll be."

She chose a light green ¾ sleeved cache-coeur with a white flowery skirt that stopped at the birth of her knees with green flats and a discreet green pendant.

* * *

When she went downstairs, Lancel was finishing his dish. It smelled _nice_.

 _Okay Sam, is this God sending you a message? A few hours ago, you were so down because you were alone, wishing for love and now you are protecting a guy your age, a guy so handsome you wonder if he isn't the eighth wonder of the World, who is cute in the way he acts, who seems decent and knows how to cook? That's almost too good to be true!_

"Hope it's edible." He said when he noticed her.

"I'm sure it will be delicious."

She couldn't help smiling seeing the dish, one of her favorites actually: pasta with salmon. Lancel didn't talk much during the meal and Sam assumed it was because he didn't really know what to say.

"So, as you know, I'm here to ensure your protection." She started. "Which means I'll have to be around all day. Don't worry, I'll make sure it is discreet, so you can still have some kind of a normal life. I'll just be around, another face in the crowd."

He nodded.

"I'll live according to your schedule. You don't have to change anything because I'm here, actually it'd be better if you kept on living the way you usually do. If someone is to attack you, knowing a routine can help."

He nodded again.

"Of course, there are times I'll leave you alone. I don't think you need protection in your bathroom." She tried to joke.

He chuckled.

"I just have a question regarding night time. Some attacks can happen by night. Thanks to my training, even if asleep, if a strange _noise_ makes its way in my ear, I wake up instantly. I would like to know if you prefer sleeping alone in your room or if I have to sleep there too. On a spare bad or even a mattress. I ask this because I know it isn't an easy situation to live with and I don't want to invade your privacy more than I already do."

Lancel seemed to think about it for a few seconds before he replied:

"Alone."

"Deal then."

"I mean... I'm a man and you're a woman, we just met so for us to share a room... It isn't really proper, is it? Or, if you really need to, then..."

"Lancel, it's fine, really."

She helped him with the dishes and soon, it was time to sleep and turn in for the night.

 **XXXXX**

Back at Winterfell, the dining room table was all set and readied for supper, with several plates in each particular spot there was a chair. There were a total of eight plates in all; two for Eddard and Catelyn, and the other six were for Andrew, Alex, Gendry, Arya, Clover and Sansa respectively. All six of them were sitting at the table after they were called down to dinner. Whatever they were having for dinner seemed to be promising, for several moments after they were seated around the table, Eddard and Catelyn came back to the table with a king sized pot, which itself consisted of what they would be having for supper. They then placed it in the center of the table. Once it was set down, both Eddard and Catelyn made the announcement.

"Alright, everyone, dinner is served." Catelyn announced with a warm smile; addressing the spies mainly. "I hope you like chicken curry."

As soon as they heard that, the various people, who were seated at the table, all reacted. Arya's eyes lit up and she grinned, immediately making it clear that said meal was a _favorite_ of hers.

"Alright, awesome." She said delighted.

Both parents sighed indulgently at this.

Gendry meanwhile smiled and nodded. "That sounds lovely, Mrs. Stark, thanks."

She merely nodded.

Andrew seemed quite amused by this dinner choice too.

"So we're having chicken curry for dinner," he mused. "This'll be interesting."

"I agree," cheered Alex. "This will be a good and delicious dinner!"

"Great choice." Sansa grinned.

Clover nodded.

"Huh, never heard of it. I like trying new foods though." She told them.

Smiling again Catelyn nodded.

"I'm glad you all approve. Well dig in, and help yourselves." She said.

They all proceeded to do just that; Arya immediately wasting no time and eating hers vigorously, earning a sharp glare from her mother for her poor table manners. Gendry just smirked at his girlfriend's antics and ate; despite their very different upbringings, his table manners certainly seemed much better than Arya's.

* * *

Clover cautiously tried it. The chicken was excellent, though a bit too spicy for her, as she found when it hit her mouth.

"Hot! _Hot!_ **_Hot!_ _"_**

She sipped from her water glass to cool down her mouth.

"Too much spices?" Sansa asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, sorry."

"No trouble." Sansa told her.

"I prefer barbecue sauce myself over spices. When Robbie and I have barbecue, we tend to split it."

"Oh. I have barbecue on things some times. I can have mom-"

"No, it's alright," Clover promised. "I'll finish it."

While Clover and Sansa were eating their curry, the former of which took it nice and slow with eating it, Alex decided to try her chicken curry next.

Once she tried it, she realized how hot and spicy it was, and despite eating numerous spicy foods in the past, she still had trouble eating extremely spicy foods.

She then felt her face go red and sweat was dripping down her face.

 _"¡Oh Dios mío, esto es picante!"_ Alex screamed.

Apart from Andrew and Clover, the others looked confused by the Hispanic's reaction and had no idea what she said.

It was Eddard who finally broke the silence.

"Um, I'm sorry, what exactly are you saying?"

The others all looked on, curious about the answer.

"Spanish," she grinned while chuckling. "What I said was 'Oh my god, this is spicy!' in Spanish."

The others took that in as Alex continued.

"Yeah, it's definitely spicy, but I've had far spicier foods than this," She then laughed nervously. "Like I've had several Mexican foods…which I had with a ton of Chipotle sauce before bedtime…"

She then smiled sheepishly, remembering how she was doing a WOOHP interview and realized that she truly did have too much _Chipotle_ sauce before bedtime. With the exception of Andrew and Clover, the others were puzzled at first, but not wanting to judge the Hispanic, they decided to put it aside for now.

* * *

At that moment, Andrew then decided to try the chicken curry next as he went and tried it for himself.

Gendry smiled lightly.

"What about you Andrew, what do you think?"

Once Andrew finished eating the first piece, he then gave his response.

"Eh, it's on the spicy side, but it's not something I can't handle," he said honestly. "Besides, I've had things that were far worse than this."

Gendry nodded slowly.

 _Well, well, he's had spicier foods huh..._ Gendry reflected before replying. "You know, if you like spicy food; you should try Dornish food. Some of the spiciest in Westeros."

Seeing Gendry doing his best to be as friendly as possible with the other young man, Arya just rolled her eyes; but wore a slightly amused look.

"I'll have to keep that in mind," he smirked. "Perhaps at one point you can show me what Dornish foods I should check out."

"Of course." Gendry replied. "It'd be my pleasure."

"Sweet," Andrew grinned, which resulted in Gendry giving him an equally friendly grin in exchange as they continued eating.

* * *

While the others were eating, Clover felt like sharing something with Sansa.

"Hey Sansa?"

"Hmm?"

"I'd like to tell you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

Clover then explained about Robert, or, as much as she dared.

"He sounds like a nice man."

"He totally is. When we have barbecue at dinner, he splits it with me even."

"That's so sweet." Sansa said, smiling.

"Sorry about how I reacted to the curry."

"It's alright. You just have to get use to it." Sansa assured her.

They then continued eating for several more minutes.

* * *

Eventually, dinner was done and everyone was all set to depart from the dining room table. Eddard and Catelyn allowed the six of them to depart while they clean up after dinner. It was then Sansa then spoke to Clover.

"Let's go back to my room Clover."

"Thanks Sansa."

As they walked, they talked for a bit, and Clover told Sansa some more about Robert.

"I should really meet him some time." Sansa told her.

"You may get the chance soon." Clover promised, though she wasn't sure if that would be possible.

 _I could so have fun with her, she can show me those shops and who knows what else._ Clover thought as they entered the bedroom they'd be sharing.

"I'll leave you to unpack your things." The redhead told her.

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

Clover was left to unpack while Sansa went to the restroom to get herself tidied up and ready for bed. Afterwards, the girls talked amongst each for several more minutes, before they turned in for the night, looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew had wanted to know more about the Dornish food that Gendry mentioned. As such, he then approached the other young man.

"So Gendry," Andrew said, getting his attention. "Tell me more about this Dornish food. Just what kind of Dornish foods is there?"

Grinning Gendry replied at once.

"Sure." He said. "I'll gladly explain, let's see, where to start..."

He thought for a moment and then began to explain; being quick to point out that not all Dornish food was spicy, but their most popular dishes outside of their own part of Westeros were the spicy ones.

While Andrew and Gendry were chatting, Alex had noticed that Arya was just standing to the side, with a frown on her face and fiddling with her necklace. She felt like Arya could use a friend like her, so she wanted to cheer her up.

Walking over to her, Alex then started speaking to her in a bubbly manner.

"Hey uh, Arya," she started. "I don't think you respond to my question earlier, but what are the kinds of stuff that you enjoy doing?"

Not wanting to deal with the Hispanic's bubbly personality, she tried to head back to her room to get away from her, but to no avail, for she was right behind her. Andrew and Gendry had noticed them leaving so they followed them, while continuing to talk to each other.

"Also, I have been wondering why you are frowning like that," Alex continued. "And another thing came to mind, where did you get that cool necklace from? I love it, as much as I love that hat and your fashion style. It's way cool! I really want us to get to know each other since…"

As she continued talking to her, Arya really couldn't take much more of the Hispanic. She knew exactly what she wanted; friendship, and she wasn't going to have any of that.

With a heavy sigh Arya turned.

"Listen, I see what you're trying to do, so _stop!_ You're here to do a job! I don't like it because like I said, I don't need protection," she sneered. "So let's just get you to do your job so you can get back to your life. I'm not here to make _friends,_ **_alright!?"_**

With that Arya turned and stalked away towards her room; removing her spiked bracelets and beanie as she went, just carrying them until she entered the room and pretty much slammed the door shut behind her.

Overhearing this and seeing Arya's reaction, Gendry and Andrew both stopped. Then Gendry seemed to quickly revive and began to move towards Arya's room too.

He looked back however. " _Shit_ , um...sorry about this. Arya's not normally...like this, you know."

With that he quickly entered the room, the sounds of protest from Arya almost dying off instantly, no doubt as she saw who it was coming in.

* * *

Alex was completely hurt and distraught by the reaction. She didn't understand; she just wanted to be friends with her and nothing else. There was no harm in having extra friends, so why was Arya distancing herself from the others? Why didn't she want to be friends with her, and why did she have a serious attitude with her?

As a couple tears escaped her eyes, she felt her heart _break_. She then walked back to the room she was staying in with Andrew.

Andrew had noticed that Alex was feeling down from that, and he understood why. Realizing that she needed someone to comfort her, he decided to take action. He went over to Alex to join her back to their room.

After trying to find a moment to speak, Andrew finally got Alex's attention.

"So I guess she didn't want to be your friend huh?" He questioned.

"No," she let out a sniff.

Tranquility filled the air for a moment or so when suddenly, Alex felt like asking aloud.

"…why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are some people so mean to me," she cried. "I just wanted to make a new friend. I didn't mean to offend her…"

Andrew then sighed and took a deep breath and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know really. The world can be a _really **cruel**_ place," said Andrew honestly. "I know you wanted to be friends with her, and you didn't offend her at all."

"Then why did she _snap_ at me like that?"

He then shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps she's just a loner. One that doesn't want anyone to help her," he then admitted. "Believe me, she reminds me of _me_ in a way, what with how she never wants help from anyone and she is proclaiming herself as a loner. I use to be like that too before I moved to Beverly Hills. I never interacted with anyone."

"But then you came to my aid." She pointed out, still teary eyed.

"Exactly," he nodded as he wiped the tears out of Alex's eyes. "Listen Alex, sometimes you got to give people some time and allow them to develop a friendship on their own. Some people take longer to accept a friendship than others do."

"I know," she wiped her left eye. "But you allowed me to be your girlfriend."

"That's because you are a sweet young lady who deserves to be happy," he then grinned. "And I am happy to be with you sweetheart."

She then smiled as Andrew concluded.

"The point is, don't let her outburst prevent you from giving up on making a friendship with her. Just give her some time to think things straight for a bit and then maybe she might take your friendship as an offer. Do you understand?"

Now smiling at this talk he was having with her, Alex smiled.

"I do. Thank you, for comforting me when I needed it."

"Anytime Alex," he affirmed as they made it to the room they were sharing. "Now let's go to bed. We had a long and busy day today, and we deserve to rest."

No longer feeling sad, Alex then beamed in excitement.

"Sure thing Andy," They then entered the room. "I just need to get ready for bed."

"Same here."

They then spent the next several minutes getting ready for bed individually.

* * *

Afterwards, both of them were all set and ready to turn in for the evening.

"Alright Alex, are you ready to turn in for the night?"

"Sure am. I just want to do one last thing before I go to sleep."

"What's that?" He raised his eyebrow.

She then casually walked over to him and planted a kiss right on his lips for a moment or so. She then broke from the kiss.

"Andy, I hope you know that I love you so much." She chirped.

He then gave her a smile in response.

"I do," he nodded. "And I love you too."

Alex then squealed happily for a minute before getting into her bed.

"Well goodnight Andrew."

Andrew then got into his bed as he then answered.

"Goodnight Alex."

He then turned off the light and they turned in for the night.

* * *

Entering the bedroom, Gendry paused for a moment; Arya was lying on her bed, bracelets and beanie abandoned on the bedside table. She had taken off her necklace and was now starting at it blankly, holding it above her face as she lay on her back. She tried to stay quiet, but the tears in her eyes were obvious, as was the shaking of her shoulders.

It dawned on Gendry exactly why Arya had been so harsh with Alex. _Of course, I should've guessed right away...Mycah._

Mycah had been Arya's best friend and they did practically everything together, until he had fallen foul of Sansa's then boyfriend, Joffrey Baratheon, son of the recently deceased Robert Baratheon. Arya had stood up for Mycah and the confrontation with Joffrey got violent.

Then came the 'accident' which led to Mycah's death. Arya had exploded with rage and ever since then, things had been strained between her and the rest of the family, especially Sansa. Arya continually blamed Joffrey for what happened and it hadn't been until Sansa finally broke up with Joffrey after he had abused her once too often that any sort of reconciliation between the sisters happened.

 _Then I came into the picture. It was a **miracle** Arya let me in... _He remembered.

It was also after Mycah's death that Arya adopted her current style, that was three years ago. The necklace was the only thing that came from before said style change in Arya. She had seen it in a shop window and instantly loved it. Mycah managed to scrape together enough money to get her it for her thirteenth birthday.

Approaching the bed he spoke softly.

"Arry, that wasn't exactly..."

"I meant what I said," she replied, but her words lacked conviction. "I don't need any more friends. I don't need more people dying."

He shook his head. "You let me in..."

Arya turned to him. "I didn't. You slipped past my defense and took me by surprise...and I'm glad you did. But anybody else..."

"The things she was saying reminded you too much of Mycah." Gendry summarized.

Arya nodded and Gendry shook his head, moving to lie down on the bed next to her, gently taking the necklace from her limp fingers and putting them next to the bracelets and beanie.

"Arya, just because it happened to Mycah doesn't mean it's going to happen again," he explained. "You're afraid to let people in, I know. But in doing so, you're actually hurting _yourself_ more."

Arya shook her head as he pulled her close, hugging her. "So what am I supposed to do?"

Gendry smiled lightly. "At least give them a chance, huh?"

"I suppose."

There was a moment silence and then Arya spoke; her voice stronger.

"You're staying with me tonight."

Gendry sighed. "Arry, again, you know what happens..."

"I don't care." She replied.

Gendry knew it was hopeless to argue with her, so quickly getting ready for bed, they soon lay together, holding on to each. Arya had dried her eyes and now they slowly drifted off to sleep together...

 **XXXXX**

Back at Casterly Rock, Robert grinned as he settled on the couch next to Tywin, who'd begun talking to him. He had wanted to know more from him before he decided to turn in for the night.

"You understand I'll have to be by your side a lot until this crisis is over." He warned the older man.

"Of course. I do have my own guards, but _one_ more couldn't hurt." Tywin explained.

"Thank you, sir."

"You'll be meeting the rest of my family tomorrow." Tywin advised.

"Excellent."

"You'll also start to work for me."

"Very good."

"Very well then, time to get some shut-eye. Need to be up early for tomorrow's business meeting."

"Good idea." Robert gave him a goodnight before heading to bed.

 _Much potential._ Tywin thought. _A worthy top aid to me if ever there was one._

Robert had similar thoughts as he got himself ready for bed.

 _Interesting man, but one who I could learn much from_. _A great role model too._ Robert told himself as he went to sleep, resting up for tomorrow's business meeting.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at King's Landing, Lancel came up with an idea that could help them both in his protection. Unless she was exhausted of course, so she'd go to bed before him, she could always sleep in his room, on a spare bed he had whenever he had guests over, but he asked that she would go after he was asleep. Luckily for them, and to his own admission, he fell asleep pretty easily and quickly.

"I know how ridiculous and petty it might sound but..."

"You would be uncomfortable trying to sleep with someone you do not know watching over you, even from another bed. I get it. Bedrooms _are_ a private garden."

He had a small grateful smile and she accepted. Once again, she realized her luck to have someone who tried to make her work easier.

"Unless you wish to sleep alone, it works both ways."

"We'll find out our way."

She could have had someone difficult, someone bossy. Lancel was polite, and he had a basic human decency. She decided, for the first night, to go to the spare room and see how it would go. Once alone, wrapped in her blankets and resting in the comforting and soothing silence of the night, she kept thinking.

Who would want to cause any harm upon Lancel?

She didn't have the pretension of thinking she knew him by heart but he hadn't stricken her as someone deserving death. No one deserved death anyway. But Lancel was polite, and he seemed easy to live with and to be around. Yes, people said he was humorless and arrogant. Pride, well, it was certainly linked to his family, the Lannisters, even the more modest ones, were known for having that pride of being a Lannister, that sense of family, of putting family before one's self. And he seemed to be able to joke. She wondered if that facade was broken because of the stress he was under or if it had been built by that stress of being worthy of the family's name and legacy.

"Lancel worked for the victim and is actually related by blood to the victim's widow. Did he see something he shouldn't have, thus making him a target? Or are they trying to get to the widow through him?"

* * *

Sam had done her research. Robert Baratheon's widow was Cersei Lannister, Tywin's daughter. Tywin had four brothers and one sister.

Lancel was born from Kevan, Tywin's favorite brother and the age gap between him and the vast majority of his first cousins was because his parents had a hard time conceiving a child. He was born sixteen years after they married. He was only three years older than Cersei's eldest child, Joffrey. She knew little, however, of how well he got on with his family. She assumed that, with his immediate family, it was good. On the pictures she had seen, their happiness didn't seem fake. The fact that he had a box filled with toys belonging to his baby sister whenever she came over to visit was enough to prove he loved his siblings.

"However, Jerry never said anything on how he got on with Robert Baratheon."

For one moment, she wondered if he was connected directly to the murder, if he had a hand in it. She didn't like the thought, but she had to consider it. Perhaps Lancel was playing them all. She sighed. She didn't know why, but she felt this was to be something much bigger than expected. She silently went to Lancel's room, making sure everything was okay. He was indeed asleep. She noticed he was sleeping on his stomach. For some reason, she found herself smiling at that, with an almost maternal feeling in her. She noticed he had set up the bed.

"Time for bed, Sam. Don't think about all of this now. Like _Scarlett O'Hara_ , you'll think about it tomorrow."

And so Sam took her place in the second bed in Lancel's bedroom and turned in for the night, wondering what would be in store for them tomorrow...

 **XXXXX**

The next morning, Sansa awoke. She turned to Clover's bed, and approached it.

"Clover?" She asked as she tried to shake the blonde awake.

She only got mumbles in response.

 _Hmmm, must be a heavy sleeper._

She tried again.

"Clover?"

It was then Clover muttered loud enough for Sansa to hear her.

"I want a _doctor._ I want a **_lawyer._** I want a **_cheese sandwich."_** Clover managed.

"Wait, what?" Sansa asked, looking all puzzled.

Clover soon woke up.

"Ugh, wuh?"

Sansa smiled as it then struck her.

 _She talks in her sleep. I know a few people like that myself_. Sansa thought, laughing to herself.

"I'm gonna make us hot tea with bacon and blueberry pancakes," She informed the blonde. "I'll give you time to wake up while I make us breakfast."

With that, she headed down to the kitchen.

 _Hot tea, bacon, pancakes? No eggs, no coffee._ Clover thought, then she remembered something; Robert wasn't here, as _that_ was what he tended to make for her if she stayed at his place.

 _God, I miss him._

Pulling out her compowder, she contacted him, figuring he'd probably be up by now.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in his large guest room in Casterly Rock, Robert still slept, until his iPhone rang.

 _"Incoming call,"_ A robotic voice said which got Robert to jolt for a second.

"Who?!" Robert managed as he then looked at his phone after finding it on the dresser.

It was from Clover.

He then answered it.

"Hello?" He answered sleepily.

"Morning babe," Clover's voice came out of the speaker.

"Hey Fallon." He said.

This brought a smile to Clover's face. He only called her that on certain occasions, and when he did, it would always help to improve her mood.

"Hey Robbie, are you still asleep?" She then asked.

"I just woke up from your call."

"Oh, I see."

After a minute or so, Robert spoke.

"I miss you."

"Same here," She told him. "Any plans for today?"

"After breakfast with Tywin and some of his family, I'm attending a meeting he wants me to be part of."

"Oh. Sansa is gonna show me around town."

"Great, have fun."

"Same. Love you."

"Love you too."

She blew him a kiss before cutting the call.

On stretching a bit, Robert headed down for breakfast, after using the restroom.

* * *

When he went into the dining room, Tywin was there, along with two others. The first was Jaime, the head of Joffrey's security. Robert noted how much he looked like his father, say for his right hand, which looked prosthetic.

"Car accident." Jaime explained, as if he was reading his mind about what question he was about to ask him.

The second was Tyrion, Tywin's youngest. He looked much different from the others in his family. He looked like a dwarf, in addition to having a large head, and his eyes were different colors. Robert had heard of a British writer who had had the same eye issue.

"My wife _died_ giving birth to him." Tywin managed as Robert got his breakfast, which consisted of two fried eggs, some sausages, and black coffee.

As they all ate, Tywin explained his schedule for the day.

"The Tyrells will be expecting me for lunch later."

"Oh?"

"My grandson is marrying their daughter in a few days."

"I see, but how can I help?" Robert asked.

"By being my representative."

"I'd be happy to do so."

Jaime and Tyrion both got to talking to Robert. Tyrion was good with numbers, and was surprised Robert didn't judge him for being a dwarf like most people he met did. Jaime grew to like the Southerner as well.

After breakfast, Robert got what clothes he'd need for the day, and got his shower.

As he showered, he thought about the new members of Tywin's family he'd met.

 _Jaime's interesting, but I get the feeling there's something he's not telling me. Tyrion is a good man, even if he is a dwarf. He'll find that's not as big an issue in my culture as it is in this one._ Robert thought to himself as he continued to shower, looking forward to today.

 **XXXXX**

Sam woke up to the sound of the rain pouring on the window. It was still quite early and Lancel was still asleep. She noticed that, during the night, he had wrapped himself around the sheets, as if he wanted to create a cocoon of warmness.

 _Or an armor._ She thought. _Well, it's super early, Lancel clearly needs his rest and he gave me permission to use the house as I pleased._

She had a shower and then went to choose an outfit: a deep green top with black jeans and white heels. She then headed downstairs and started to make breakfast. She remained simple, tea and toasts. She assumed Lancel had jams around if he wanted to sweeten anything. She looked at the clock. It was time to wake Sleeping Beauty. He was still asleep when she got back in the room and felt a little bad that she had to put an end to his dreams. She gently shook his shoulder, calling his name, resulting in him slightly groaning.

"Rise and shine." She joked.

He opened his eyes, groggy and seemed puzzled to see her, until he remembered he wasn't living alone anymore. He looked at the clock and looked at her sheepishly. Sam did her best to contain her fangirl side rushing back, seeing him with his hair completely ruffled, his sleepy eyes, making him look even cuter.

"Did I make you wait?" He asked. "I'm usually an early bird..."

"You needed your rest."

* * *

Lancel was faster than she had imagined. About twenty minutes later, he had joined her in the kitchen. He was wearing a deep blue top and had covered himself with an opened grey waistcoat. It seemed warm and she wondered if he was cold. He had light yellow trousers, held by a leather belt, and he still had his slippers on. He thanked her for the food and started to heat.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"I did. It's very peaceful here, more than my home."

As she was taking a sip of tea, Sam looked at the weather and sighed. The rain had gotten worse and even if they had a car, they'd be soaked when they'd go to the vehicle.

"I guess we just have to wait until it stops if I want to study the places you usually attend. Don't you have classes?"

"I'm currently on holidays."

"So, what do you do to pass time when you don't have classes?"

Seeing his look, she smiled.

"I just like to know people. A job's a kink I guess."

"There's nothing much to say. I have the hobbies people usually have."

"Don't be _so_ modest."

"You're the first one outside of the family to call me modest."

She smirked.

He sighed, but he had a small smile on his lips. He seemed to enjoy her.

"I'm kind of an _artistic_ nerd."

"Oh?"

"Reading, playing the guitar, everything that has a pencil or a brush involved and video games."

 _Okay, Sam..._ She wondered. _Really, isn't this a sign?! You are paired with a hottie who seems to appreciate your company, who is a decent guy overall, who can cook, who loves books like you, shares your interest in drawings and paintings? This is a sign, definitely._

She took another sip of her beverage.

"I do love books," she started. "And I used to draw all the time as a kid. I love music, I always had a fascination with painting and while I'm not a huge fan, one of my best friends loves video games, so I know my way around a controller. If the weather doesn't get better, I'd love to do these hobbies with you."

"You would?"

His voice sounded surprised. He always seemed surprised actually and for some reason, it really got her.

Lancel seemed so astonished that someone other than a family member, and she assumed it was the immediate family to be accurate, pretended to care about him and not his surname, or tried to see past it. That was one of the perks of being born in a famous family. People tended to see the last name but often forgot that behind it, there was a first name, a person, a soul, with feelings, with passions, with back stories. No one had seemed to be interested in Lancel rather than the Lannister he was for a long time, for him to react like that. She wondered if he even had any real friends. She knew how it felt like, a friendless world and she didn't wish it upon anybody. It was so lonely, so dark!

"You don't have to force yourself, you know," he added. "I know I'm a job, you don't have to feel the need to baby-sit me."

"I mean it. My job may consist of protecting you and being around, but that doesn't mean I have to see you just as a salary. My boss actually considers me your mentor. And I'm always in to discover more. Besides, wouldn't time pass by faster if we actually had fun? It's also good for a bodyguard and her protégée to know they can trust the other."

He didn't say anything but his smile spoke for him and it warmed her heart. They could definitely part from each other after the mission as friends.

 _I should try and find ways to make him more comfortable around me._ She thought. _It's good for the mission if he can trust me, he'd open up more easily, and besides, he looks so isolated and lonely! Looking at him, it's looking at me before I met Clover and Alex..._

And so after they'd finish their breakfast, they would begin to do stuff that Lancel enjoyed doing, as Sam really was looking forward to today.

 **XXXXX**

Back at Winterfell, Andrew and Alex were still sleeping in their respective beds. They continued to sleep for several minutes, when suddenly, the smell of blueberry pancakes found its way into the bed they were sharing temporarily and its scent went into Andrew's nose. It was then Andrew's nose started to twitch which gets his attention, and it causes him to slowly wake up. Opening his eyes, Andrew started muttering under his breath.

"Uhh, what is that smell," he asked himself in a sleepy tone. "Smells like blueberries…"

It was then he noticed that it was morning, and he figured that now would be the best time to wake up and get ready for the day. Turning to Alex, he saw that she was still sleeping, so he decided to wake her up too.

"Guess I should wake Ms. Sleeping Beauty," Andrew joked while rubbing his eyes.

Alex was heard making noises while still sleeping when Andrew went over to her bed and shook her gently.

"Alex? Alex, it's time to get up."

He shook her several times when he then heard Alex groaning and was waking up.

"Uhh…" She then saw that it was Andrew who had woke her. "Andrew…?"

"That's _me_ ," he replied. "Morning _sleepyhead_."

"Oh," she then sat up and stretched. "Morning Andy."

"So are you ready to start the day?" Questioned the young man.

"Oh sure," she yawned. "But I think we should eat some breakfast first."

"I agree, although I smelled some blueberries just recently."

Alex took a sniff and smelled them too.

"I smell it too."

"Wonder what is being made."

"Maybe someone's making blueberry pancakes for breakfast."

Andrew then simply shrugged his shoulders. He decided to go with that.

"In any case, I suggest that we go on and have some breakfast. We should see if Gendry and Arya are awake too."

Alex flinched for a second there when he said Arya, for she remembered how Arya snapped at her last night.

Andrew seemed to have noticed this, but Alex decided to shrug it off for now.

"Good idea Andy," said Alex. "Let's go and see if they are up."

"Right," Andrew said dully as Alex skipped to the door. She then opened it and left the room, as Andrew was right behind her.

* * *

It was then they saw that both Gendry and Arya had just woken up too, and they were apparently shaken up by something that had happened in the room they were sharing together. Disregarding that entirely, Andrew took the opportunity to give a proper greeting as he walked over to them.

"Good morning Gendry," greeted Andrew as he walked over, with Alex right behind him.

Smiling lightly, Gendry replied.

"Morning, sleep well?" He queried.

"Yes we did," Alex chirped. "We had a goodnight sleep!"

"Yeah," said Andrew. "Slept like _a rock_."

Still smiling Gendry nodded. "That's great! I slept good myself, _and_ Arya."

Arya nodded, and it was immediately apparent there was something different about her. She looked as if she was debating something in her head, biting the corner of her bottom lip and she fidgeted with her bracelets.

But before she could speak, another voice cut in. _**"ARYA!"**_

The girl rolled her eyes as they all turned around to see Eddard and Catelyn Stark approaching.

"What is the meaning of this?" Her mother demanded.

Arya shook her head. "What are you...?"

Her father cut her off. "We saw you last night, you and Gendry, we've spoken about this before. Now it seems we need to do so _again_."

Arya groaned dramatically, sounding aggravated as she pulled her beanie down over her face before fixing it and trudging after her parents.

Neither Andrew nor Alex expected this at all. Andrew was a little _wide-eyed_ , but he managed to keep the shock to himself. Alex on the other hand, was trying to register all of this. It got her thinking that because Arya allowed Gendry to sleep with her, not only did Arya truly appreciate her boyfriend's presence, but she also seemed to have a far softer side to her personality. If only she could be able to get that side of her to surface.

 _There must be a softer side to Arya after all._ She mused. _If only I could get her to open up to me._

Grimacing Gendry spoke. "Yeah, looks like another painful lecture."

He paused before turning back to them.

"Listen, about last night, I'm sorry about how Arya reacted and, she is too." He explained. "She's...she's had some issues in her past, loss. I'd tell you more but it's not my place. All I can say is she's afraid to let people in, because she fears losing them. She's not against you, she's just, guarded."

Andrew seemed to understand this, for he also had also had a rough past, which resulted in loss. It also caused him to become a loner like Arya was, except when he came to Beverly Hills, he opened himself to Alex and her friends, and eventually Robert, and he's grown close to all four of them. Andrew wished there was something he could do to have Arya feel more comfortable around Alex. Perhaps this would require more of a patient approach.

Alex, having just had the thoughts she had a moment ago, also felt that there truly was something wrong with her too, but she'll try to find out for herself later.

Pushing this aside for now, Andrew then decided to break the silence.

"Well, I completely understand what she could possibly be going through," he said. "For I can relate to her a little…"

"Yeah, I understand too," said Alex, who just decided to go with it.

Looking awkward for a moment Gendry finally sighed.

"Well; I guess we better go have breakfast...It'll take Mr. And Mrs. Stark a while to 'talk' to Arya." He explained. "Not that she'll listen."

They were entirely confused by this, as they wondered why Gendry wasn't going to help Arya with what she has gotten into.

"That's not a surprise," replied Andrew dully.

"Yeah, why aren't you going to help Arya through this," asked Alex. "Wouldn't it seem better if she got support from her boyfriend?"

Shaking his head sadly he explained. "I did once before, but it just made things worse and Arya hates me seeing her being **lectured** by her parents."

Both of them understood this.

"I see. That does make sense." Andrew nodded.

"Yeah," Alex agreed.

Heading downstairs Gendry spoke again.

"Going by the smell, I'd say Sansa is making blueberry pancakes for Clover." He said. "Arry and I just have cereal, but you're welcome to have what you want. If you want any, just ask Sansa. I'm sure she won't mind."

"Yeah, I'll pass on that," Andrew said slowly.

"Same. Although I wouldn't mind having some blueberries this early in the morning." Alex said.

Gendry then nodded at their decision as they headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

* * *

Once they got downstairs, they saw that Sansa was in the kitchen cooking blueberry pancakes and bacon for herself and Clover as they went in to get their breakfast. They walked by Sansa as the three of them went on ahead and fetched themselves a bowl of cereal for breakfast. In a matter of seconds, they had gotten their breakfast and found their spots at the table, with Andrew and Alex sitting next to each other, and Gendry taking the spot across from them with an empty seat right next to him.

A few minutes later, Arya came downstairs, and she was apparently annoyed by the chat that she had to endure from her parents. Scurrying into the kitchen, she went to fetch her breakfast, and then she went and placed herself right next to Gendry, and she didn't make a single sound to anyone. Gendry, Andrew and Alex simply shrugged this off, since they felt like she didn't feel like talking at the moment, and they continued eating.

While they were eating cereal for breakfast, Sansa saw the breakfast she made for herself and Clover was ready. She went upstairs to get Clover to have breakfast.

"Clover?" She called, entering the room.

She found the blonde manicuring her nails.

"Breakfast is served." Sansa told her.

"Great." Clover told her, storing away what she'd been using, before following her down for breakfast.

Clover ate the 3 pieces of bacon before sipping her tea a bit, and dived into the pancakes with gusto.

"Wow, this is amazing."

"Glad you think so."

"Maybe I could teach you a few ways American's cook."

"That'd be great," Sansa smiled before asking Clover another question. "So about Robert, what else is there to know about him?"

Clover then told her a few more things about Robert.

"Sounds like an interesting man."

"He sure is." Clover told the redhead as they continued eating.

A moment has passed before Clover then felt like asking.

So, any plans for today?"

"Those shops I told you about yesterday," Sansa brought up while sipping her own tea. "Maybe we can check out some."

Clover thought for a moment before she confirmed.

"I got nothing else to lose. Sure, I'd love to."

"Great! We can get lunch while we're out."

"Good idea." Clover was enthusiastic while they continued eating and talking about what the stores look like.

Groaning at this, Arya just rolled her eyes and pretended to ignored what Sansa and Clover were talking about.

* * *

Shaking his head at Arya's dramatics, Gendry turned to the other two.

"So, anything you two feel like doing?" He queried.

"Eh, I don't care what we do today." Andrew dully replied.

"Yeah, and I'll do anything that Andrew will do." Alex said in a cheery manner.

Gendry nodded slowly, considering. "Well, we could always go to The Wall, which is just north of here."

This actually got Andrew's attention while Alex looked completely puzzled by this. There was something about this 'Wall' that intrigued Andrew and got him interested.

"There's a wall up north from here huh? That sounds interesting," Andrew rubbed his chin in a musing manner. "I think we should see this wall."

Alex's expression went from confusion to acceptance.

"Well if Andy is cool with it, then so am I!"

"Sounds good to me. Alright, we'll go to the Wall, and we can tell you more about it when we get there." Gendry replied before turning to his girlfriend. "What about you Arry? Wanna come?"

Arya sighed but then shrugged. "Yeah, sure, why not."

She sounded reluctant but otherwise resigned to coming.

Andrew and Alex took notice of how she was hesitant with responding to that. There truly might be something about Arya that they didn't know about, and Alex wanted to find out more about her.

 _I really hope that this trip can allow Arya to warm up to me more, and I can learn more about her and why she is the way she is._

Arya was having some thoughts too about this, as she was really unsure about this.

 _Well, here we go, off to the Wall with the...babysitters._ Arya reflected. _Still, Gendry was right last night; I shouldn't have done that...It's not like they knew about Mycah. But damn it just hurt especially since yesterday was...the **anniversary** of **his death...**_

She shook her head, dismissing the thoughts from her mind and focusing on joining Gendry and the others as they prepared to head out.

* * *

Sometime later, after everyone was done eating breakfast, and after everyone got tidied up and got ready for the day, Andrew, Gendry, Alex and Arya were all set to head out to the Wall.

"Okay you guys ready to go?" Gendry asked.

"Just about," Andrew nodded.

"I'm ready too!" Alex squealed.

"Cool." He replied. "Arry?"

She nodded, pulling on her jacket and fixing her beanie. "Of course."

Gendry smiled. "Right then, let's get going."

The four of them then left the place with their bags of belongings on hand, and decided to head up North to see the Wall for themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sansa and Clover also ready to head out as well. They were going to head to the stores that Sansa talked about, and then they'll have lunch sometime later outside the house. With their bags of belongings on hand, Sansa then asked Clover.

"Ready?" Sansa asked Clover.

"Ready when you are." Clover told her.

"We'll have lunch later, and we'll be meeting some of my other family members."

"Sounds good."

"Well, we'd better shove off." Sansa said, guiding Clover to her car.

"Totally."

 _This day could be interesting. I get to meet new family members. She has a brother, I think she said._ Clover thought, looking forward to some girl time as she got buckled up and soon, Sansa had started the engine.

It was then the both of them left the place then shoved off to the stores that Sansa was talking about as all five spies were getting started with doing the stuff that their protégés had planned for them, yet there was something else that the five of them with their charges weren't aware of. There was a certain danger lurking in hiding, which the five of them would end up experiencing soon enough…

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

 **Alright, that's the end of this chapter, which was also cut due to the length of it, where it's even longer than the first chapter. We hope you understand!**

 **Now before we close this chapter, here are the prefaces written by the four of us:**

 **Boris Yeltsin:  
I not only came up with the lines for conversations with Tywin and Robert and Clover and Sansa, but the thoughts and feelings for Robert and Clover, and some of Tywin's as well. I also came up with Clover's lines for the curry, as well as for in the morning, Clover and Robert's conversation, and the lines for when Robert talks with Jaime and Tyrion, and Robert's showering in the morning. I also came up with the dinner suggestion that Robert should have with Tywin, as well as the breakfast choices for Robert, Sansa and Clover, and I came up with the idea for Clover to wear a promise ring, and for Sansa to invite Clover out to lunch later in the day.**

 **Assassin master ezio 91:  
** **Well, I had a much bigger role this time around, filling in the sections that involved Arya and Gendry, specifically their dialogue and thoughts as well as detailing their feelings and such that they were experiencing. For those interested, my inspiration for Arya's style of clothing, partially dyed hair, and particularly her beanie and necklace was inspired by the character of Chloe Price from the game Life is Strange. Arya's back story involving Mycah, which is really why she is so rude and cold towards Alex, despite actually hurting deep inside. The conversations between Arya and Alex and between Andrew and Gendry were a joint effort between me and Parent12D with us each doing our respective characters. I also filled in the details, dialogue and such for Eddard and Catelyn Stark too. I also came up with the dinner at Winterfell.**

 **Marina Ka-Fai:  
** **So, for this chapter, I took care of everything regarding Lancel and Sam: the narratives, descriptions, dialogues, thoughts, etc. For Sam's outfit in the plane, it is an outfit worn by Zelena in Once Upon A Time, season 5. The second outfit is one she wears in the series and the third was an inspiration costume seen on Pinterest. For Lancel's house, it is based on my maternal grandparents' house. Also, Lancel's outfits are either outfits Eugene Simon (his actor in the Game of Thrones series adaptation) wears on pictures from his instagram or from professional shootings or they come from other characters he portrayed throughout his career. For example, the outfit Lancel wears at breakfast was worn by Jerome Clarke, another character Eugene portrayed, in House of Anubis. Also, for my dinner choice; pasta and salmon, it's basically inspired by a dish I ate at work, prepared and cold.**

 **Parent12D:  
** **As before, I handled Andrew and Alex, in addition to aiding the others with their writing and helping with stuff that they needed help with. I also had the idea for all four of us to proofread this story, since I felt it would be more effective for this chapter to come out better prepared. Also, I had came up with the idea of Alex crying in Spanish when she took a bite of that curry, thinking it would match her Hispanic blood, and I thought it was funny. To achieve this, I simply used that translator app thing on the computer I'm typing on, I type in what I want her to say in English, and then set it to be translated to Spanish, and there you go; I made it translate to Spanish. As mentioned above, I teamed up with Assassin master ezio 91 in creating the conversations shared between Andrew and Gendry as well as Alex and Arya, with Assassin handling his characters and I handled mine. Lastly, I came up with the idea that Andrew, Alex, Gendry and Arya could visit the Wall up north, because there was something funny that came to me, that will be revealed in the following chapter.**

 **With all that said, we hope you look forward to the next chapter.**

 **Now if any of you like, you can leave a friendly clean review to tell us if there's anything that we did wrong or if there's anything we can do to improve this story or make it better for future chapters, and we'll work on a solution to achieving this suggestion.**

 **That being said, thanks again for reading this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE AND DUTY**

 **Alright, here is chapter 3 to this crossover collaboration story that we are creating together! Courtesy of Boris, Assassin, Marina and me!**

 **Now since we haven't gotten any reviews for the previous chapter, we are just going to assume that our story-writing is improving and we are going to keep it up from here.**

 **With that being said, we hope you'll enjoy this chapter everyone!**

 **DISCLAIMER: All characters of Totally Spies belong to Marathon Media and all characters of Game of Thrones belong to George R. R. Martin. The character Andrew is owned by me, and Robert is owned by Boris Yeltsin.**

 **Just like the previous two chapters, the prefaces written by the four of us will be shown at the end.**

 **ↈ A little warning for you all, this chapter will contain more profanity in it than the previous chapters, and future chapters will probably continue this, so don't be surprised!**

 **Now with that said, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **AT LANCEL'S PLACE IN KING'S LANDING:**

When Sam came back from a trip to the bathroom, she found Lancel on his sofa, comfortably set, a book in hand. He seemed so drowned in his reading she didn't dare to speak up, thus breaking the charm. She had noticed a lot of books about philosophy in his library, a lot of poetry as well but now, it seemed that _Rebecca_ by Daphné du Maurier had managed to catch his entire attention. It was only when he put the book down to take a sip from his glass of water that he noticed her.

"Did I keep you waiting?"

"Nope. I didn't want to bother you while you were finishing your page. I love reading, so I know the feeling. Any books you'd recommend?"

He seemed to struggle to find a good title. Sam knew he definitely was a book lover but that lack of confidence was plaguing him. Plus, she was a stranger, which did not help at all.

"It all depends on what kind of books you like."

"That's a diplomat's answer. I read a bit of everything. I can see you like classics."

" _Jane Eyre_ is awesome."

"So is _Madame Bovary_."

Lancel had a small smile.

"There was a play I've purchased not long ago, it was nice. About how the army dealt with their soldiers who had _PTSD_ during the _First World War_."

"What's the name of the play?"

" _Hamp_ , by John Wilson. Short and moving."

Sam nodded.

"I doubt reading together would be fun for you though..." Lancel ended up saying.

"Then...let's do something else. Your call."

While Lancel complied, Sam was saddened by the fact that he still showed shyness around her. It made sense in a way, they had met the previous day, but still she hoped he'd be more at ease around her. They then got comfy and they started reading their individual books…

 **XXXXX**

 **AT WINTERFELL:**

Sansa and Clover meanwhile, made their way to the garage. On seeing Sansa's car, Clover couldn't help but grin. It was a _Fiat 500C_ , from _2018_. Clover's family didn't have one, but she'd seen them at least once or twice.

"Wow."

"You like it?"

"I love it," Clover squealed. "It's all pink! My favorite color! Nice floral design on the hood too by the way."

"Thanks." Sansa grinned proudly.

Clover made her way to the front passenger side, and got in, which was followed by her finding the seat belt and buckling up. Sansa made her way to the driver's side and slid in.

"Ready to head out?"

"Totally!"

"Very well then, let's shove off."

She started the engine, backed up a bit, and soon, they were on their way to do some shopping.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew, Alex, Arya and Gendry all witnessed the other two as they got in the car and left. Arya rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, I don't know how Sansa stands driving that thing." She muttered.

From where they were, they could see that the garage may have been larger than most, but it was rather normal inside, tool boxes and other items on shelves were in sight, plenty of room for the family's cars. But what stood out the most, at least to Alex was something hanging from hooks on the wall, covered in a layer of dust, as if it hadn't been used in quite a while, a skateboard.

Alex looked impressed by it. As such, she grew wide eyed and gasped.

"Check it out," she squealed. "It's a skateboard!"

Andrew took a closer look at it and realized that it really was a skateboard.

"Well what do you know," said Andrew, pointing out the obvious. "It _is_ a skateboard."

"I wonder whose skateboard that is…"

"Better question; why hasn't it been used in ages?"

Andrew and Alex were wondering who owns that skateboard and why it hasn't been used in ages. Gendry shrugged his shoulders, which was a sign that it wasn't his at all. That left only Arya as the couple looked towards Arya with curious looks. Realizing that she had no way to talk her way out of this, she had to confess.

Arya sighed heavily. "It's _mine_."

Alex gasped loudly while Andrew looked shocked that it was hers. Gendry on the other hand, didn't show any reaction since he knew it was hers _and_ why she hasn't used it in ages. He wanted her to explain in to them.

"That's your skateboard," Alex questioned with a shocked expression. "It's covered in dust and everything!"

"I think the question I'd like to ask is why it hasn't been used in a long time?" Andrew pointed.

"Yeah," inclined Alex. "Why haven't you used it in ages? And where did you get that skateboard from?!"

Arya bit her lip, looking unsure, but when she looked over at Gendry he simply smiled and nodded.

"You might as well tell them Arry." He told her softly.

She shrugged. "What the hell, yeah. I've not used it because well...last time I used it was two years ago. I was fourteen and, well, _all **this**_..."

She paused as she gestured to herself, meaning her punk attire and such.

"I'd just started like this; took up skateboarding as it was the only mode of transportation that also doubled as a middle finger to authority," she continued. "Especially when Mom tried again and again to ban me from it...then came the accident."

Andrew was bewildered by that confession while Alex had to cover her mouth with her hands, since she really felt like screaming at that and she wanted to keep some self-control. Still, she was shocked to hear something happen to Arya. She just wanted to know what the heck happened to her.

"Wow," Alex uttered slowly, as she was speaking in a soft voice to contain herself. "That _sucks_."

Arya nodded. "Yeah, I...I fell, and broke my wrist. ' **Distal radius fracture** ', I think the doctor said...Never really got around to using it after that, especially when mom flipped her _**shit**_ after realizing what happened."

Seeing the curious looks on their faces, Arya removed her left bracelet and showed them her wrist, revealing a scar, which could only come from the very injury that Arya described.

Andrew and Alex were surprised by the scar on her wrist, with the latter gaining a rather sympathetic look on her face, since that really must hurt and she had been in a similar accident; albeit not as major or serious as Arya's. Still, this revelation was shocking to the both of them.

"Whoa," spoke Andrew with wide eyes. "That looks bad!"

"Yeah," the Hispanic concurred. "I'm _so_ sorry that that happened to you."

Arya shook her head. "Yeah well, I wouldn't worry about it. I don't need pity...Unless?"

Seeing that Arya had stopped to hear what else Alex needed to say, Alex decided to make the reveal.

"No, I _really **feel bad**_ for you Arya, for I had an accident too when I was playing a sport!"

She raised an eyebrow questioningly at Alex. Realizing she wanted an explanation, she then started.

"It was during a basketball game! We were heading for the final round and we were in the lead when suddenly, I had a basketball slammed right into my knee, and it hurt _like **hell**_ ," Alex confessed. "I had to be taken off the court and I had to sit out for the rest of the game!"

Arya was shocked as Alex continued.

"And if that weren't bad enough, my parents had me go to the doctors to see how bad it is," Alex persisted. "I had to wear a kneecap protector and cast and I had to be kept off the basketball field for two weeks! Sam and Clover had to help me get around with that thing on because it hurt me so much! Those were the worse two weeks of my life! Even though it wasn't as serious as your scar, it felt like hell those past two weeks I ended up suffering, and to top it off, Mandy and her two harpies had picked on me and harassed me for wearing that thing! It was a nightmare!"

Alex then finished her explanation and Arya and Gendry was shocked. Even though it wasn't as serious as Arya's scar, it really did feel painful and miserable for the Hispanic.

"Whoa, that's...ouch," Arya commented afterwards. "Yeah, I see now, that sucks."

Gendry nodded. "Indeed, I'm sorry to hear that happened."

Alex then nodded as Andrew then confessed.

"Yeah, it was painful," he nodded. "She ended up telling me about it too."

Gendry gasped as Arya gained a surprised look on her face as the young man continued.

"Yup. Told me about it one day after we became an official couple," Andrew revealed. "She was really open with it."

"That's right," Alex smiled at him when she then asked Arya a question. "By the way, where did you get that skateboard?"

Arya shrugged. "Bought it myself, after I turned fourteen."

Alex was surprised by this as she then felt like sharing.

"That's cool," she said. "I happen to be a pro with skateboarding! It's one of my favorite hobbies!"

This got Arya a little amused as she crossed her arm, which was a sign that she seemed interested, which got Alex thrilled.

 _It's working. I feel like she is opening up to me._ She thought gleefully as she then revealed.

"In fact, there was this one time that Sam, Clover and I went to this talent camp where I showed how great of a skateboarder I am, and it's also where people were having their talents drained out of them!"

"Say wuh?" Arya and Gendry were surprised by this.

"Yup. We investigated a strange affliction where numerous talented teens mysteriously had lost their abilities and talents at this talent camp, and we found that the person running the place had drained people of their skills," she then looked regretful by this next part. "Sadly, Sammy had her talent drained as well and became destructive as a side effect. Poor Sammy and the others that were just like her needed their talents back, so Clover and I made sure they had their talents back and we succeed. That's was a crazy journey that we had experienced."

Arya and Gendry were shocked by that tale while Andrew wasn't surprised, since Alex told him about that too.

"What, that's...whoa..." Arya gasped. "That's crazy."

Gendry nodded. "Tell me about it, I would never have imagined something like that as possible."

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "It was crazy."

Feeling like changing the subject, Andrew decided to get back to what they were planning to do.

"In any case, I think it's best if we head out now to the Wall," he exclaimed as he then faced Gendry. "You ready to go Gendry?"

"Oh yeah. Sure," Gendry replied, smiling. "Arry?"

She nodded. "Sure, no problem, let's get going."

Gendry nodded and unlocked his truck as they neared it.

"Okay well, if you're ready, let's get going. Get in."

"Alright," Andrew grinned as he had his backpack on his back as he faced his girlfriend. "Ready for this Alex?"

"You bet," she beamed. "Let's go!"

* * *

They then all got into the truck as Gendry then got a good look at the front pouch of Andrew's backpack and noticed something very particular.

On the front pouch was ten button pins with different images and colors on each one of them, which made each one look really peculiar from one another.

The first one was a black background with a triangular prism ∆ that had white light beaming towards its left side and a rainbow spectrum was coming out of its right side as a result.

The second one was a **black** and _white_ posterized photo of the _Hindenburg Zeppelin_ catching ablaze and blowing up on the end while in midair.

The third one was a simple photograph in London showing four gents from _Liverpool UK_ crossing a Zebra-Crossing cross walk in a rather _iconic_ manner.

The fourth one showed a photo of two men shaking hands and facing each other while standing in the grounds of a _Hollywood_ film studio. While the man on the left was just fine in some clad grey business attire, the man on the right was dressed entirely in black with his body on fire (like a stage prop/stage effects).

The fifth one was an image of a rough looking wall with a painting of an elderly man standing in the meadows with a large bundle of sticks tied to his back, with the painting hanging on a nail in the wall.

The sixth one was entirely white in color, with the exception of some tiny grey color text located in the central right corner.

The seventh one was a photograph of the _Battersea Power Station_ in _England_ where a giant pig balloon was seen floating between two of the chimneys that are part of the building.

The eighth one was another photograph. This one was of the _Giant's Causeway_ in _Northern Ireland_ , and it consisted of six 'nude' children (which were censored) with long blonde hair, and they were shown climbing up the stairway of basalt rocks with an orange-white sky above, which meant the photo was taken during Twilight hours.

The ninth one was more like an oil painting than a photograph. It consisted of the _Maple Durham Watermill_ , which was situated on the _River Thames_ in _Oxfordshire England_ , and in the picture, was a cloaked figure with 'greenish' skin that is starring at something ahead of it, in a really creepy and ominous manner.

The final button was a green painted background with a giant humanoid robot with red eyes that had blood on its hands and in its left hand were two human bodies that were supposedly dead from the grip the robot had on them, and two other people had fallen from its grip as a result.

These ten images on the button pins got Gendry interested and curious as Andrew took off his backpack and put it in his lap as Gendry felt like asking.

"What the hell are those on your backpack?" Gendry asked curiously.

Andrew noticed that he was referring to the buttons on his backpack.

"Oh these," Andrew directed. "These are just some button pins I got a while back."

Gendry nodded. "I...see. What are they...?"

Arya rolled her eyes, smirking at Gendry's curiosity.

"The images," he questioned which Gendry nodded. "Oh, those are from album covers that I find to be the most fascinating."

"Cool." Gendry replied. "Tell me more?"

"Gladly," Andrew smirked as Arya rolled her eyes again as Alex squealed in excitement, for she had heard Andrew explain this before. "I'd be honored to explain it to you."

As Gendry then got the truck moving as they back out and shoved off, heading for the Wall while Andrew started explaining.

"Well I guess I should start," said Andrew. "Now, it starts like this…"

Andrew then began to explain it to him as they were heading for the Wall that they were planning on heading to…

 **XXXXX**

 **AT TYWIN'S CORPORATION IN CASTERLY ROCK:**

Meanwhile, Robert had started working for Tywin, and had grown to like it. He was in a meeting with several business leaders, many of whom he couldn't keep track of. One person did stick out though. He sat to Robert's left. He was about as tall as Tywin, with blonde hair cut short, green eyes and fair skin. He was sure he recalled the name.

"Kevan Lannister isn't it?" He asked.

"Correct." Kevan told him, shaking his hand.

"Robert Forrest."

"Ah, Tywin's new assistant."

"Right."

They began talking, getting to know each other more, and soon, growing to like one another.

"Got any children?" Robert asked.

"I got four of them. There's Lancel, the twins Martyn and Willem, and a little girl named Janei."

"Lancel? I got a friend who's working with him. She's a redhead of Irish ancestry."

"Interesting."

"You'll get to meet her soon. I'm sure of it. Anyway what do you do?"

"My nation's ambassador, which is to _France_."

"How interesting. I love studying diplomatic work. What brings you back from _Paris_?" Robert asked.

"Tywin asked for my help with these meetings. Says I have good leadership skills."

 _I don't doubt he does._ Robert thought. _I may not like all of Tywin's family, but, a few I'm impressed with, his brother included._

It was then he decided to ask.

"Are you married?"

"I am. Her name is Dorna. She was part of the Swyft family."

"Oh? What does she do?"

"Works as a secretary."

"Ah, that ain't much of a job." Robert told him, and for many, that was true.

"Maybe not, but she's great at it."

"Oh?"

"Gives her business skills."

"Good to know." Robert told him, being impressed, and if possible, looking forward to meeting her.

* * *

The meeting continued as a figure entered. Robert took note of her profile as she made her way to Tywin's left. She had blonde hair, green eyes, and a slender, not to mention graceful figure. Cersei Lannister. It had to be. Tywin had informed him about her earlier and had informed him that his oldest daughter Cersei would have popped in at some point to meet Robert. Needless to say, this was expected.

Noticing Robert, she shook his hand.

"Mr. Forrest, was it?"

"Correct ma'am," he told her, his Southern gentleman ways re-asserting themselves. She got a good look at him and identified him. American, blonde hair, green eyes. His hair was short like her uncle's, but his beard, unlike Kevan's which was blonde, was dark, almost black, as was his mustache.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She told him.

Robert had to admit, she did have a certain charm about her.

He thought he heard her whisper something to Tywin, something about him.

"What is this? You not only hire this man on such short notice, but an _American_?" She questioned.

"I have my reasons daughter." He told her.

"Do you? Perhaps you'll tell me."

"Indeed, but not now."

"I'll get to the bottom of this." She warned before storming out in a huff.

 _Real charmer..._ Robert sarcastically thought before another thought came to him. _Could she have had a hand in her husband's death?_ He wondered.

There was no proof, but it was possible.

 _I should warn the others. Something about her doesn't sound right._ He thought.

Tywin however, continued to talk economic matters, meaning Robert would need to play his part, and wait on contacting the others, as he continued to listen to topic.

 **XXXXX**

 **OUTSIDE OF TORRHEN'S SQUARE:**

Elsewhere, Sansa and Clover had arrived in **Torrhen's Square**. Sansa parked the car.

"Wow. Nice driving." Clover told her.

"Thanks." Sansa told her.

Clover saw Torrhen's Square was a shopping district of sorts.

"How about we do a bit of shopping, huh?" The blonde asked.

"Sure thing." Sansa agreed.

Both soon entered and began shopping. It was mostly a clothing store, for guys and girls.

 _Wow, nice outfit ideas._ Clover thought as she looked around.

* * *

One problem did annoy her though.

"Ugh, _narrow_ much?" Clover complained about the narrow aisle.

"Yeah. I don't care for it myself." Sansa told her friend.

 _She may be a bit ditzy, but she's fun._ Sansa thought as they continued shopping.

Clover felt the store was excellent, but the narrow aisles got on her nerves.

 _ **"Ugh!"**_

She'd gotten her shirt caught on a dress sticking out. Sansa pulled her free.

"How can you stand it?"

"You'll get use to it."

"In the States, the stores are wider."

"I figured that."

Both soon cracked up laughing.

They continued shopping for at least ten more minutes. The both of them have bought dresses each, as Sansa helping the American to pay for them.

* * *

"Where to now?" Clover asked after she'd gotten in the car.

It was then Sansa's phone buzzed. It was a text from her mom. She wanted her to join her, Ned and other family members, except Arya for lunch.

"It's my mom," Sansa stated. "It says she wants me to join her and the other family members for lunch, with the exception of Arya."

"Oh," said Clover simply.

"Care to join me?" Sansa asked Clover.

"Huh?"

"It'll be fun. You'll get to meet the rest of my family members too while we're at it!"

Essentially, Clover gave in and went with it.

"Fine." Clover told her. Though she wasn't looking forward to it, she thought meeting some other members of Sansa's family could prove interesting where the mission was concerned. They then decided to head to lunch with the rest of the Stark family.

* * *

They pulled up to a local grill and entered the place. Catelyn waved at them from a table. They then proceeded to take their seats.

Sansa showed her the menu once they were seated.

"Hmm, I'll have the pub platter. I have that sometimes." Clover mentioned.

"Nice. We can split one." Sansa told her.

"Cool. What about drinks? I'd go with an _Arnold Palmer_ each." Clover told her.

"Hmm?"

"Tea mixed with lemonade."

"Oh nice."

Both ordered that for a drink, and split a large fish sandwich known as a pub platter, and a large order of fries.

Clover remembered Eddard and Catelyn, and noticed the boy with them. He took after his mother, with blue eyes and auburn hair. She also noticed the wheelchair.

He introduced himself.

"I'm Brandon Stark, but most people call me Bran."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. What's with the chair?"

"Car accident." He explained.

As they ate, Clover and Sansa talked, as Clover was talking about _American politics_.

"Bobby supports most of President Thomas's ideas, but not all of them."

"We don't keep up with those things that often."

"Oh. Did I mention I can dance?"

"Can you now?"

"Yup. One time, Alex, Sam and I had to stop this camp that was stealing people's talents, Sam included. It drove her mad for a while."

"Oh my, you lead an interesting life." Sansa told her, laughing a bit.

"Tell me about it."

Clover then asked them about the cold weather.

"Brrrr, its freezing cold here! What season is it, winter?"

"It's not winter. It's summer." Bran answered, after a swallow of burger.

"Wait, what?"

"The seasons here can last a while." Catelyn informed her.

Clover almost choked on her drink.

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

Clover was shocked and lost by that realization, especially since they revealed that it's cold and snowy year-round. Perhaps it has something to do with being closer to the North Pole.

* * *

As they talked, none of them noticed an elderly doctor sipping an ice water, who was revealed to be Pycelle, the Baratheon family physician who was in his 80's. He grinned at this as it was revealed that he was spying on them, and felt Clover was suspicious. He'd report this to Cersei as soon as he was able to. Perhaps she'd reward him, despite the fact she didn't care for him that much, for she felt he'd failed to save her husband after the car crash. Nonetheless, he left to immediately inform Cersei about this…

 **XXXXX**

 **AT THE WALL:**

Meanwhile, Andrew, Alex, Gendry and Arya were approaching their destination and it seems that they had finally made it. Andrew had discussed the explanation to Gendry regarding the question he asked previously, and Andrew was just about wrapped up with it.

"…and that is the explanation on the albums that you had asked me about." Andrew concluded his explanation to Gendry, who was very fascinated with this.

Gendry nodded slowly, smirking. "Wow. That was pretty impressive. You certainly know your music."

"Yup," nodded the young man. "I am proud of them too."

There was a pause during which Gendry finally stopped to make a turn before driving on.

"So, those albums you brought up, they're from the sixties and seventies...yet they're certainly classics, you have interesting tastes." Gendry added.

"You can say that," chuckled Andrew. "My parents use to listen to them all the time. In fact, I would always listen to them with my parents when I was younger."

Gendry nodded, smiling widely. "I see, interesting."

"It is interesting," Alex beamed. "I really enjoyed the explanation that he gave to me the first time. I love them, and I love the explanation that he gave me!"

Andrew sighed and grinned at that.

"I know sweetie."

Arya meanwhile rolled her eyes, smirking.

 _To each of their own I guess. I'd call it more...strange tastes. But then again, I suppose people would find my music kinda strange too..._

Finally parking the car, Gendry spoke.

"Okay, here we are."

They got out and finally saw the Wall, a giant structure that stretched as far as they could see in either direction and was almost impossibly tall. It seemed to be made of not only stone but also rock and even ice, the ruins of an old castle was situated in front of them, directly up against it.

"Wow," Andrew looked in admiration.

"This is really cool," Alex stated.

"There it is; _The Wall_." Gendry explained. "That there is **Castle Black**. It was the main stronghold of the Wall centuries ago. There are several others like it at various intervals along the Wall both ways. It was built even further back...by _Brandon the Builder_."

Seeing Gendry's look in her direction, Arya sighed and admitted. "An ancestor of mine."

"Yeah, it used to be a means of defense...but now it's a tourist attraction." Gendry summed up.

Andrew looked at the wall and realized how huge it is and he felt like making a particular comment about it.

"Yeah. This wall is _so_ huge, that it's a wall that our U.S. president could _only_ _**dream**_ of having."

"Um, what?" Arya queried.

Gendry was clearly also perplexed.

Andrew realized that they didn't get what he was talking about. He then gave a simple response.

"It's _American Politics_."

Gendry and Arya then nodded in understanding as Alex felt perplexed and felt like expressing her feelings.

 _"¡Nuestro Presidente es un puto gilipollas y un enorme montón de mierda!"_ Alex cursed in Spanish as Gendry and Arya realized this, since it wasn't the first time she spoke in that language.

"Um, Spanish?" Arya queried.

"Yeah," she smiled sheepishly as she then admitted. "I also said a really _really_ dirty _and_ **bad word**."

Gendry raised an eyebrow at that, for he was somewhat surprised while Arya just smirked at the fact that Alex could swear in Spanish. Andrew meanwhile had witnessed her swear in Spanish before, and he was shocked, yet at the same time, he was also impressed to hear her say a naughty word in Spanish.

"Um sure, alright then." Gendry replied.

Arya nodded. "Yeah."

It was then a question came into Alex's head as she then asked.

"Wait, isn't The Wall also the name of an album and a rock opera?"

"Mhmm. You would be correct Alex," Andrew nodded to confirm it.

"Sorry, what's that about?" Gendry asked.

"The album is called _The Wall_ ," explained Andrew. "It's an album by Pink Floyd."

"Oh. Care to explain?"

"Certainly."

Andrew then spent the next several minutes explaining to him about the album, while saying it's from 1979 and its also a double album, as well as a rock opera about a jaded rock star named Pink who's father died out at war during WWII and he also dealt with abusive teachers, an overprotective mother, a wife who cheats on him, and having to bring a groupie to his hotel room as a result; which causes him to create a metaphorically made wall to isolate himself from the rest of the world.

* * *

Afterwards, Andrew was done explaining this as Gendry was amused and impressed with this.

"I see, interesting." Gendry replied with a smile. "I was **right**. You do know your music."

"Yeah you can say that again Gendry," he nodded. "I really like that kind of music."

"I can tell."

"I really like that too Andy," Alex gushed.

"I know."

Arya meanwhile, rolled her eyes in response, while bearing an amused grin on her face.

As they took time to take in the sight of the Wall, all four of them were lost in thought.

 _Well, this has been interesting so far, wonder what else I can find out about these guys...especially Andrew._ Gendry wondered.

Arya meanwhile sighed quietly. _What time is it? I need to make sure I'm not late for Fencing._

 _Man, this has been a fun experience. I do hope I get to try some Dornish food with Gendry for lunch. That would be interesting._ Andrew mused in his mind.

 _It looks like Arya has another side to her after all._ Alex thought. _Though I do hope that she can warm up to me soon, since I want to be friends with her but I don't want to rush it like Andrew said last night. Perhaps I could accompany her to something she enjoys doing. That'll be entirely awesome._

* * *

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by a disreputable man, slightly overweight with dark hair and beard and dark eyes observed them coldly.

 _That's the Stark bitch and her boyfriend._ He reflected. _What are they doing here and...? Who the hell are those two with them? Never seen them before...quite the suspicious pair._

The man, who was in fact Janos Slynt, decided to report this to the person he worked for; a certain Cersei Lannister, for he had a feeling this was something that would prove very useful to her. With that in mind, Janos Slynt then left the area to inform Cersei about these two suspicious characters that he just spied on…

 **XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Sam waited patiently for Lancel to finish his book; reading the play he had told her about. She had loved it. It was tragic and moving at the same time, a true pledge to carry on recognizing _PTSD_ in soldiers and helping them.

"So, what do you want to do?" She smiled.

"I haven't touched my guitar in a while." Lancel remarked.

"I'd love to hear you play."

He then admitted. "I'm a bit rusty."

She listened as he started to play a song she didn't recognize, something from this country she assumed. Lancel seemed hesitant at first but it all went back in his head quickly and he had never looked as confident as he was now.

"I wish I had my accordion." Sam said after a while.

"Oh, you play?"

For once, she was the one taken aback. Usually, people tended to laugh at her; accordions were old instruments but they weren't considered as graceful and noble as violins and pianos.

"You don't find me ridiculous?"

"Why would I?"

She looked at her feet with a sad smile and Lancel felt sorry he even asked. She too had her secrets, her burdens to carry and he had just reminded her of something painful.

"I was on a mission once." She started.

"If it's confidential..."

"I can say a bit of it. So, I was on this mission and along with my colleagues. The madman of this story had a way to strip people from their talent and to turn it into something dangerous. I got stolen. Needless to say that Alex and Clover were...surprised by what was ripped out of me."

"I think it's nice you can play an accordion."

He had said it as if it was the most natural and the easiest thing to declare and there was no trace of lies on his face.

"I think I have one somewhere..." he said after thinking. "I'll be back."

Sam heard him in the garage, opening some kind of trap. She had noticed it when she had visited the house further this morning, it lead to a cellar. Lancel seemed to enjoy wine and beer. After ten minutes, he went back to her, a huge box in his hands, a bit dusty. He opened it, revealing a very old but still perfectly preserved accordion, made of ebony wood.

"A family heirloom, given to me by my father. It was my grandfather's before. I think it still works. Try it."

"I can? I mean, it's something precious..."

His smile was all the answer she needed and after she got set, the instrument produced a beautiful sound.

"Now, how about we try and play together?" Lancel playfully asked.

"Bring it." She replied.

And so they played together in a harmonic manner as a duo, unaware of someone finding out about Lancel's act of treason that'll occur soon enough.

 **XXXXX**

 **IN CERSEI'S HIDEOUT LOCATED IN KING'S LANDING:**

Meanwhile, at Cersei's hideout in _King's Landing_ , which was close by the place Lancel was staying at, we see Cersei entering her main control room in a huff. She was really upset about how her father could just go and hire someone like that on such short notice, and if that weren't enough, said person who was hired turned out to be an American, of all people.

"Huff, stupid American," she huffed, approaching a chair that was placed near the edge of the _gargantuan **size room;**_ complete with a _super large_ megatech computer on the wall. "What was father thinking? Hiring someone on such short notice and it had to be an American. Of all the people he had to choose, he decided to go with someone that came from _the States!?_ This is an atrocity and something must be done!"

As soon as she approached her chair and got situated into it, she then started wandering off into thoughts. She then started to put the pieces together; an American had arrived in Westeros out of the blue and was working for Tywin, and that seemed very suspicious to the eldest daughter of Tywin, for she had plans on keeping the corporation and all of its profits and benefits all to herself until her children are old enough to inherit the company and gain all the benefits from her reign. The last thing she'd want to have happen is to have some American snoop in and find out more about her plan of gaining complete control, power and reign of the company she plans on taking over.

 _I feel that this American is very suspicious. It's like he came out of the blue, and then father goes on and hires him because this Robert pleased him for reasons I am unaware of._ Cersei thought. _And once I find out more about this Robert person, I will plan on disposing of him for being a potential interference to my plans of gaining control and power of this company…until my children are old enough to inherit my throne and gain the benefits and power that I will be receiving! I will find out more about this Robert._

With all those thoughts in mind, she went over to the mega computer and was planning on searching up more about Robert for herself, and she'll plan on exterminating him afterwards.

* * *

Before Cersei could begin her search, Pycelle entered, walking as best he could, despite his age, which if Cersei was correct, was about 83 or 84, though she didn't keep track of such things.

"Cersei, I have news that _may_ interest you."

Judging by how his face looked, it had to be important.

"What is it?"

"You asked me to spy on Sansa Stark, did you not?"

"I did."

"It seems she wasn't alone. Someone was with her."

"Describe her."

"She was a very out of place girl, judging by her looks. Blonde hair, blue eyes, rather, what is it the Americans call it, ditzy." He told her.

"American?"

"It would appear so."

 _Another one?! Now there are two Americans on the loose here._ Cersei thought. _This blonde would have to be removed as soon as possible._

"You say she's American right? Where did she come from?" Cersei asked.

"Judging by her accent, I'd say _California_." The doctor told her.

 _A pretty girl, but rather dumb._ Cersei thought. _Excellent. She may not know what's in store for her._

She wouldn't rush things however. Such operations would have to be planned, and planned carefully.

"So what else is there to know about this 'dumb blonde'?" Cersei felt like asking.

* * *

Just as Pycelle was about to speak again, the door opened. Cersei narrowed her eyes as she saw Janos Slynt, another of her 'people' enter.

"Boss," he replied, sounding breathless. "I have some _**bad** news_."

Rolling her eyes and groaning, Cersei spoke up.

"Why does that not surprise me? What is it?"

Janos was slightly taken aback by the reaction but quickly spoke.

"I was up at the Wall, like you asked. While there I saw the younger Stark girl and her boyfriend."

 _My husband's bastard._ Cersei reminded herself angrily.

"They weren't alone. There were two people with them."

"Let me guess, Americans?" Pycelle asked, suspecting he'd be right.

"More strangers...describe them!" Cersei snapped.

"Well, one of them was an American man, who had pale skin, had brown medium length hair and he had green color eyes. The other one was what I presume to be a Hispanic-American girl who had dark tan skin, a bob-cut hairstyle, brown gold eyes, and three freckles underneath both of her eyes right where her cheeks are. In other words, both of them are Americans."

Cersei shook her head, seemingly furious. "This is getting out of hand, two more Americans, four, all here..."

Janos looked confused by that, as Pycelle then spoke up.

"Odd you should mention Americans Janos, for I ran into one myself." Pycelle told the younger man.

"What, who is this...?" Janos began.

"I'll gladly explain it to you."

Pycelle gave her description to the former chief of police, which took a good several moments or so to do.

"As you can see, typical American, and is as _air-headed_ as can be."

Janos was entirely shocked by this, and he was speechless.

Cersei nodded. "I spotted one too, when visiting my father."

There was a pause as they all took this in; Cersei didn't like it, yet as she reflected on this, she began to wonder about Lancel, her puppet. She decided to check up on him using the secret spy camera she had installed at his house and got to work bringing the video up on the screen. She just hoped he was available and would therefore be of use to her once more.

 _Lancel will help._ Cersei thought as she started to check the video taken from a camera she planned in Lancel's home.

* * *

She changed her settings and her screens showed her cousin. He was playing the guitar. She could care less. Another screen lit up and she saw a girl with him. She definitely looked foreign. Cersei had to admit she was pretty. However, seeing Lancel clearly enjoying his time with her made her understand. This girl was yet another American. A _fifth_ American to be precise was sent to mess up her plans and Lancel was slowly turning into another foe.

"Of course he would. He's like any other man. A pretty girl in sight and he loses his head for her, and he's always been meek."

Her fists clenched the monitor. How dare he betray her? Knowing him, he wasn't trying to get this girl to trust him so he'd be able to sell her out later. He was way too honest. He was betraying her, his family, his blood. What was he hoping? Saving his neck? If she fell, he fell with her. He'd pay for this, he'd pay dearly.

With that in mind, she needed to do something with all five of these Americans. They had to be disposed off, as she could not have them interfere with her plans. She had plans, but she needed _all_ of her associates to be present to hear out her plan, and not just Pycelle and Janos either. She needed to send her associates out to take out the spies and their protégés, including the traitorous Lancel. The only one she didn't plan on exterminating was her father Tywin. Instead, she had bigger plans against Tywin's corporation, but she needed every one of her associates here first.

Clearing her throat, Cersei decided to put an end to this before it started.

"Pycelle! Janos!" She clearly barked at the both of them.

"Yes Miss Cersei?" They questioned.

"I need the both of you to gather up all of the other associates into this room post haste," ordered Cersei. "I have plans in mind that can wipe out these Americans, and I need all of my associates in here to hear out my plan!"

"Sure thing Miss Cersei!"

 _"Then get moving!"_

Without making a single word, both Pycelle and Janos bolted out of the room to retrieve and get the other associates into the room to hear out Cersei's plan on how they are going to handle the Americans and their charges.

* * *

Once they left the room, Cersei turned back to face the screen with Lancel and Sam still playing their instruments together.

 _Soon these nosy Americans will see what they have coming to them, and we shall dispose of them for interfering with my future plans._ She thought. _And I'll also do away with all of their protégés, with the exception of father. This includes Lancel, that traitorous whelp, who will soon find out what happens to those that pull treason on me and he will fall along with his redhead lady American friend. All of them will fall._

Cersei kept thinking about this as her two associates who reported back to them were gathering up the rest of the associates to hear out what plans she has in store for the five Americans and their protégés, and the bigger plans against the corporation owned by Tywin…

 **XXXXX**

Back at _the Wall_ , as the group there continued to observe the Wall and reflect on their next course of action, Arya finally spotted the time on Gendry's watch.

 _Oh shit..._ She realized before speaking. "Gendry, I've gotta go, or I'll be late for my fencing lessons."

Both Andrew and Alex gasped in surprised at that announcement. Neither of them knew that she took fencing lessons. Alex had some thoughts in her mind.

 _I had no idea Arya took fencing lessons!_ Alex thought. _I really want to see how good she is at fencing, and perhaps…join her in fencing too. I gotta go with her._

Andrew meanwhile, had an amused look in his eyes as he rubbed the bottom of his chin. Gendry knew what this meant and he had no problem with it.

Gendry nodded. "Ah sure, no problem, should I..."

"No, I'll just take the bus." Arya replied. "It's cool."

 **"WAIT!"** Alex shouted, which got their attention. "I wanna go with Arya!"

"What!?" Gendry and Arya shouted together.

Andrew couldn't believe it; his girlfriend wanted to go fencing with Arya. Not lifting his stoic look, he then spoke.

"You want to go with Arya," asked Andrew. "Is there a reason why?"

"I really want to! I have always wanted to go _fencing_ , since I've never done it before," Alex exclaimed. "I really would love to have fun with Arya and plus, maybe we can learn more about each other…"

Andrew understood what she meant. She was willing on building the friendship slowly like he informed her last night.

 _I guess she wants to build a slow progressing friendship with Arya. I can't blame her. The girl is so sweet and innocent and anyone would be lucky to have her as a best friend._

Keeping that thought to himself, Andrew then spoke.

"Well if you really want to, I guess you can go," he then informed her. "But I'd love you to be careful out there, and don't let anyone do anything horrible to you. If anything happens to you, contact me right away and I'll help you in any way I can. Do you understand?"

Alex nodded.

"Yes I understand, and thanks for looking out for me Andy."

"Don't mention it sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too Andy."

Andrew then turned to Gendry to ask for his approval.

"So Gendry, is it alright if Alex can go with Arya?"

Gendry nodded slowly; a sign that he was willing to go with it. "Uh-huh, I see...Arry?"

Arya shrugged. "I...I guess so, yeah, alright.

She then started thinking to herself.

 _Ugh! Still with the babysitting thing, but...maybe it won't be so bad. They're trying to make it feel like that's not what they're doing..._

It was then Andrew and Alex said their farewells.

"Well, good luck with Arya Alex," Andrew brought his arms to her sides. "Just stay safe, be careful, and call me if you need anything honey."

"Sure," Alex then gave Andrew a dozen kisses on his face, with a special one on his lips. "Love ya Andrew."

Andrew then gained a small smile.

"Love ya too Alex."

Gendry smiled warmly at Arya. "Well, guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, of course." Arya replied, smiling.

As usual, she seemed to show a softer side around Gendry and they both kissed.

Alex sees them kiss as a mushy thought crossed her mind.

 _Awww…they **kissed** just like Andy and me. That's so cute. I shouldn't talk to Arya about that, as it would ruin my chances of making a strong friendship with her._

With that in mind, Alex followed Arya as they headed away from the Wall. As they walked, Arya reflected to herself.

 _She can be a bit...over the top, but she's not that bad. I was pretty rude to her last night, but I was just so angry._ She thought to herself. _I should apologize to her, when I get a chance._

 _Well, here I go, with Arya. I do hope she can warm up to me, and I want to make the process slow like Andy said._ Alex thought. _I want to earn her trust and show her that I'm not any mere babysitter. I can be a real friend to her._

With that they left.

* * *

Shortly after they left, Andrew turned to Gendry.

"Hey Gendry, now that they left, what do you say we get some _Dornish_ food for lunch," offered Andrew. "I would love to have some like you suggested to me."

Gendry grinned. "Sounds good to me, and I know just the place, close by too, at Last Hearth."

"Well what are we waiting for," Andrew smirked. "Let's go. I'm starving anyway."

"Sure thing, since there's no time like the present." Gendry remarked as they headed over to his truck.

Getting inside, they buckled in and Gendry turned the key in the ignition.

Andrew then went and commented.

"I wonder Gendry, I really hope that this Dornish food is as good as you said it is."

Gendry laughed. "Yeah, trust me, first try of Dornish food; this'll be an experience for you."

"You have a point," Andrew chuckled. "And this could be fun for us too."

"You said it."

He then began to drive off, heading away from the Wall and to Last Hearth, as a newly forming friendship was being built between Andrew and Gendry. They would end up becoming close pals shortly as they went to have Dornish food for lunch together…

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Sam and Lancel had finished playing music together as it seemed that they had fun.

"You play well." Lancel said.

Sam could feel her cheeks _burning_. She knew she was good, but to hear it from someone who knew what he was talking about, to hear it from a hottie like Lancel, it made her feel funny inside.

"He's a job." She tried to remind herself. _"He is a **job**."_

It was hard, however, to keep remembering he was a job when he smiled at her so warmly. He was just someone so touching and deep down, she felt pride in knowing she was, somehow, getting past his walls. How could people even use the words humorless and arrogant to describe such a modest, punny young man? Did he have to bury who he truly was, afraid he wouldn't be accepted the way he was? She understood the feeling all too well.

 _You're over-analyzing again._ She thought.

She couldn't help it though. Lancel was a subject her brain liked to rant about. A pretty subject on top of that. She tried to come back to her senses and smiled, thanking him. He certainly was being polite, yet it was enough for her.

After thanking him, Lancel then decided to speak.

"So, what do we do now?" Lancel asked. "The rain does not seem ready to stop just yet."

Sam looked at the clock.

"We still have one hour before lunch. Got any other talent?"

"I..."

He was becoming shy again, much to her sadness.

"I doodle a bit." He said, unsure.

"Feel free to share."

He was hesitant and she could understand, art could be very personal and she was a stranger. She knew the feeling. After all, she had been unsure about sharing her accordion talent.

"Only if you wish." She added.

"Don't laugh at me..."

"I won't."

Seeing he was still unsure, she raised her pinky and vowed:

"On my best friends' heads, I solemnly swear that I won't laugh."

After sighing, Lancel then gave in and went with it.

"Very well. They're this way."

Lancel then headed to the closet that they were in as Sam followed right behind him, looking forward to seeing his artistic works…

 **XXXXX**

Heading for the studio where the Fencing Practice was located, Arya was deep in thought.

 _I wonder, should I...I can't stop thinking about the talk Gendry and I had last night, maybe I should..._ She pondered. _I should at least apologize to her for snapping at her, and admit I was wrong, even if I can't tell her why. I'll just say that it's complicated._

Finally, she sighed.

"Hey, Alex," she said suddenly, catching the Hispanic off guard. "I just wanted to say...I'm sorry about how I acted last night, I shouldn't have done that."

Alex was surprised by this, as she wasn't expecting this from her.

 _Whoa_ _! She's apologizing to me? I didn't expect this!_

Shaking that thought to the side, she then spoke.

"It's okay Arya," she then asked something else. "But why? Why were you so cold to me when I…I wanted to know more about you? What…happened that make you feel that way…?"

Shaking her head Arya replied. "It's...complicated, I don't think you'd understand..."

Alex knew something like that was coming, and she had to put it in her own words.

"Arya, you can tell me anything," Alex assured her. "I'm more than just a babysitter. I can try to help you in anyway I can. Besides, I was constantly bullied and harassed when I was younger for being part Hispanic. I know what it's like to have a traumatizing childhood, especially when Andrew told me about how he lost his parents months ago. I can try to understand it the best that I can Arya, but you have to at least give me a chance."

Arya hesitated at that; realizing she had misjudged Alex.

 _I never imagined that she was so cheerful. I never thought she'd..._ Arya found herself wondering. _I've been dealing with this for so long, it's been eating me up inside for years...maybe I should share it, get it off my chest..._

Finally, Arya made up her mind. "Alright, well...it's like this..."

With that, she began to tell her story.

 **XXXXX**

 **AT THE RESTAURANT IN LAST HEARTH:**

While that was going on, Gendry parked his truck and spoke.

"Alright, here we are."

"Cool."

They got out, having arrived at the restaurant in Last Hearth, seeing it for the first time Andrew took note of it. It was a large building, larger than the others around it. It seemed to have been converted from an older building, a few signs above the red double doors made it clear it was the restaurant, a few other signs were fixed to the white-washed walls showing menus and drinks lists.

"Woah, this place is amazing," Andrew complimented in his stoic tone.

Gendry nodded. "You bet, I've eaten here before, it's amazing. Let's go."

"You got it."

Walking together they entered the restaurant as Andrew got a good look of the place.

"Wow, this place is terrific."

Gendry nodded and together they headed to the large counter by which several bar-stools were lined up. Sitting on two of them one of the employees approached them one they were ready.

Gendry gave his order. "I'll have eggs and sliced ham, with Dornish hot peppers."

Andrew smiled and decided to have the same.

"I'll have what _he's_ having."

After placing their orders, the employee decided to retreat back into the kitchen as their orders would be ready for them momentarily.

 **XXXXX**

Back with Arya and Alex, Arya had just finished her story, telling Alex about Mycah.

"That's...why I'm the way I am, and that's why I lost it." Arya remarked, her hands once more toying with her necklace.

Alex didn't know what to say. It was tragic as to how she lost her close friend Mycah and how dreadfully painful it was. Alex then sighed and decided to express her sympathy.

"Arya, I am _so sorry_ that you lost your friend Mycah in such a traumatizing way. I could never imagine going through something like that," Alex clarified. "I just want you to known that I've been paired up with you because there was a murder that occurred in the area, and I want to keep you from being the next one to be killed. I am trying to ensure your safety, and it would help me if we know more about each other. I hope that makes sense."

Arya shrugged. "Alright then, if you say so."

Truthfully, she was tired of fighting, so she just went along with it. But she brightened up again as they reached Arya's fencing school, located at White Harbor.

"Here we are, now you sure wanna join in?" Arya queried.

"Yes! I've always wanted to do fencing before," Alex beamed.

Arya shrugged and led the way inside, immediately guiding Alex to the locker rooms, and after some searching Arya found a full set of fencing gear.

"These should be your size." She explained.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

They then began getting changed.

* * *

As they did so, Alex noticed something that immediately caught her eye. Located on Arya's right calf was a tattoo of an intricately designed dragon, darkly colored and notable due to its size, taking up most of her calf.

Alex noticed this and it surprised her to no end. Her eyes growing wide, she then asked in shock.

"Arya, what is that?!" She pointed to the tattoo.

Arya rolled her eyes, smirking. "It's a tattoo. I got it a while back, and I had to lie about my age of course, but what the _fuck_."

"Where did you get it from?" She asked, hardly able to contain herself.

Arya continued to get dressed as she explained. "A friend of mine in King's Landing ran a tattoo shop; I got him to do it for me. Yet another thing for my parent's to be disappointed in me about."

Alex was intrigued by this, but at the same time, her mind traced back to the whole boy-band mission business that occurred quite some time ago.

"That's so cool. I had always wanted a tattoo to make myself look cooler," she then shamefully admitted. "But then I turned it down, because I had to deal with needles in order to get one. I honestly did want one, but I hate needles, and I didn't know that needles were required!"

Eyebrow raised Arya queried. "What, you honestly didn't know that? Why did you want one when that was the case?"

"I wanted to attend a pool party at Mandy's house," revealed Alex. "Plus I thought they _ironed **them** on_."

Arya's eyes widened before she sighed and rolled her eyes again. "Unreal."

She said nothing more however as by then they were finished getting ready and Arya led the way to the class.

 **XXXXX**

Back with Sam and Lancel, they had made it to the closest that Lancel's artworks are located in, as he picked his work up and gave it to Sam, telling her he was no pro, but it passed the time. And while it was clear he wasn't a professional, Sam still liked what she saw. Anime characters, comic strips, or just landscapes. It was clear he loved what he did and he spent time doing so. She studied them for a moment. _Rick and Morty_ , _Sakura Haruno_ and _Tsunade_ , _sceneries_ she assumed were from his hometown... There were three pictures that particularly touched her. The first one was him and his father, she assumed. They were back to back, facing the opposite direction but they looked at the other and their bond was more than obvious. Softness _and_ pride were coming from the elder's eyes while the younger looked peaceful and at ease. The second one was his parents, or so she thought. Closed eyes, their foreheads touching, the whole picture had this warm tender feeling. The last one was a family portrait. On the far left, Lancel's little brothers, the twins. They looked in the same direction towards their father. One of them had messier hair, the other seemed shyer. In the middle, Lancel's parents, with her mother holding a young girl. They both looked at her with love, but the woman seemed to have something similar going on in her expression with Lancel, on the far right. The oldest was indeed eyeing his baby sister with tenderness, who was innocently staring at him with her big green eyes, a thumb in her mouth.

"Why did you think I'd laugh at your work? I **love** it!"

He had a bright smile that spread to his ears.

"If you decide to do commissions one day, I'll definitely order things from you."

"For you, it'd be free."

Sam blushed for a reason she couldn't understand.

"I know I'm a job, and you're paid for it, but you aren't paid to be nice to me, yet you are. A Lannister always pays his debts. It'd be a thank you bonus."

"Thank you..." Her voice was soft.

Whenever things would be easier for them both, if he was still up to it, she'd definitely ask him to make a portrait of her, with her two best friends by her side.

* * *

Lancel blushed when he heard his stomach rambling.

 _Way to ruin a moment._ He thought.

Sam smiled at this; he was just so adorable! She felt her own tummy screaming out in hunger.

"I think it's time for lunch." She said.

"I might have a dish you might like."

"Oh?"

"Pasta with a guacamole sauce and crispy bacon."

She imagined herself eating this.

"I definitely have to watch how you do it." Sam said. "Because Alex will definitely love a dish with her precious avocado purée in it!"

With that said, the both of them proceeded to eat some lunch at this time.

 **XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Clover and Sansa had finished their own lunch.

"That was amazing." Clover mentioned.

"I know. We come here as often as we can." Bran told her.

Clover then got a good look at her nails.

 _ **Shit** , forgot to file them._ She thought, noticing a few were chipped in places.

"Hey Sansa?"

"Hmm?"

"Know any good places for a manicure?"

"As a matter a fact, I do."

"Good. I need one, look."

Sansa did and she grew wide eyed.

"Oh my god. Hmmm..."

She examined her own nails. They weren't in bad shape, but some work on them couldn't hurt.

"I could use one myself." She told the blonde.

"Then we're off."

"Right."

Both began heading toward Sansa' car, waving to the others.

"We'll see you at home." Catelyn called to her eldest daughter, as Bran waved, polishing off his drink as he did.

Both girls were inside, with Clover sipping her re-filled Arnold Palmer after buckling in.

"Lead the way."

"My pleasure." Sansa told her, starting the car and soon heading off.

 **XXXXX**

Back at the restaurant in Last Hearth, Andrew and Gendry had waited several moments for their orders, when their orders finally came; both of them had the same thing, which was eggs and sliced ham with hot Dornish Peppers. The employee placed their plates down in front of the both of them.

"Here's your orders you two," was the respond that came from the employee.

"Thank you very much sir," Andrew thanked him politely, not lifting that dull tone.

"Yes, thank you good sir," Gendry gave his thanks too.

"Don't mention it."

They then admired the food for a moment as the employee left.

"This looks good," Andrew remarked.

Gendry nodded in response.

As they prepared to eat, Gendry told him.

"I'm pretty sure these peppers came from Sunspear itself. That's the biggest city in Dorne." He explained.

"Wow. That's impressive," remarked Andrew, bearing a smirk.

 _And fascinating. I really admire Gendry and what he knows about the history behind Dornish food and its origination._

Andrew puts that thought to the side as he then asks.

"So what about drinks?"

Smiling lightly, Gendry spoke up. "Well, I can always recommend _a few_..."

He began to explain about the various beverages usually available in restaurants in Westeros, a variety of them different alcoholic refreshments that many people liked.

"All in all, people in Westeros are obsessed with alcoholic beverages," Gendry had finished his explanation. "All of us here are very possessive with alcohol."

"In that case, I think I could use a good beer right about now," joked Andrew who proceeded to chuckle.

"What? Maybe a whiskey too? For the both of us? On the double?" Gendry joked too before laughing.

The both of them chuckled and laughed at that for a moment or so.

"But really, I can't have anything heavy to drink," Andrew replied seriously. "I don't want Alex to see me as a complete and total drunk-head."

Gendry nodded. "Yeah, good point. Arya wasn't too impressed the one time she saw me drunk, or the aftermath..."

As Gendry spoke to himself at the moment under his breath, he then spoke up again.

"Besides, I'm driving us around."

 _ **Shit!** I completely forgot about that! _Andrew cursed to himself. _I guess I'll have to **improvise!**_

"So what would you like to have?" Andrew asked.

"I'll just have... _Coca-Cola_." He said a moment after being asked.

"Watch out! There could be _cocaine_ in it!" Andrew quipped before laughing.

Gendry turned to him sharply. "What?"

Andrew chuckled for a few minutes before speaking.

"Just kidding," Andrew replied as he slowly stopped laughing. "There isn't any cocaine in the _Coca-Cola_."

"Right...did they really have that once?" He asked.

"Believe it or not they did," Andrew elaborated. "But at one point, they had stopped adding it into the drink."

"Oh, why's that?"

"Because people were constantly getting coked, high and stoned," he cracked jokingly once again before he started laughing.

Gendry couldn't help but laugh at that too. Eventually they stopped laughing before he then asked.

"So what are you having Andrew?"

"Eh, I'm just going to have _Coca-Cola_ too."

"Works for me bud."

"You said it partner."

They both completed their orders and soon had everything set up before them. Once they got two glasses of Coke with their meals, the both of them proceeded to starting eating their lunch and sipping their respective beverages, both consisted of Coca-Cola…

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Tywin was continuing his presentation, but Robert's mind was elsewhere.

Who was Cersei? Why had she reacted so cold toward him? Could she have been involved in the death of her husband? And what else is there to know about Cersei? All these questions ran through his head.

 _There is something suspicious about Cersei that none of us know about._ Robert thought. _I think it's a great idea to contact the others and warn them about Cersei right away._

It was official. He had to warn the others in case something might be up.

* * *

Raising his hand, Robert got Tywin's attention.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Yes Robert?"

"May I use the restroom?"

"Certainly."

After being guided to the restroom, Robert took out his phone-like compowder.

 _Who to dial first?_ He wondered.

Andrew would do. He would then contact everyone else afterwards.

As fast as he could, he dialed the number, before proceeding to contact the other spies shortly afterwards in a particular order…

 **XXXXX**

With Andrew, he was enjoying his lunch with Gendry, as they decided to leave the hot peppers to the side until later. Both of them were relishing their meal as their friendship was blossoming too.

"Mmm, this is delicious," Andrew complimented, a satisfied smile emerging on his face.

"Yeah, tell me about it. This tastes great." Gendry agreed as Andrew nodded.

Just then, Andrew's iPhone compowder started going off as he heard the ringtone going off.

"Whoa," Andrew jumped. "I have to go for a second. This won't take long."

"Oh sure, no problem." Said Gendry.

With that said Andrew rushed to the restroom, entered one of the stalls and locked it. He then took out his iPhone gadget and saw that it was an incoming call from Robert.

 _It's Robert. Looks like he found out something important that he wants to reveal to us._

With that thought in mind, Andrew then proceeded to accept the call.

 **XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Sansa and Clover had made it to the location Sansa had told her about quite some time ago. They got settled in, and the manicures were underway, after Sansa explained to her about the place and Clover gave her remarks. Clover and Sansa's manicures were almost done by this point.

Clover grinned at this.

 _This had been amazing._ Clover thought to herself about this. _If Sansa could come to the states with me, I'm sure she'd love it there._

Suddenly, Clover's compowder rang.

"Wha!?"

"What's up Clover?"

"Something's come up."

"Is it a phone call?"

"Yeah. Can I take it in the rest room?"

"Sure."

Once she made it to the restroom hastily, Clover soon had the restroom stall to herself, and had locked it behind her.

The caller ID showed it was Robert 'Robbie'. She thought, smiling.

 _Has to be important though. Focus Clover, focus._ She told herself before accepting it.

 **XXXXX**

With Alex and Arya, it seemed that they had gotten the fencing training under way already. By the looks of it, Alex had already gotten the hang of the sport.

 _Wow! This is fun! I'm like a pro at this or something!_ Alex thought happily. _I wish someone like Arya could have invited me to do fencing sooner!_

Arya saw how Alex was doing, and she had to admit; she wasn't half bad at this.

"Hey, you're actually doing pretty well. I'm impressed."

"Thanks a bunch Arya," Alex thanked her which granted her a nod in exchange.

But before Alex could make the next move, her compowder started to go off as she heard the ringtone, and it was loud.

"Whoa!" Alex jumped as Arya took notice of that ringtone.

"Um, what the hell is up with that ringtone?"

"Oh it's uh…I got a call," Alex told her. "Can you please excuse me for a second?"

Arya still had her eyebrow raised in suspicion at that, but she then shrugs her shoulders and responded.

"Sure, whatever. Do what you gotta do."

"Alright! I'll be right back!"

Alex then rushed off to an isolated area where she then made sure no one saw her. Once the coast was clear, she then took out her compowder and saw that the call was from Robert, and that meant one thing.

 _It's Robert! He must have some important information he wants to give to us!_ Alex thought. _I feel like this is important, so I should accept this call!_

That being said, Alex then went and proceeded to accept the call.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, with Sam and Lancel, they were still eating lunch, and Sam was really enjoying it by the look on her face.

"Looks like your liking it."

Sam smiled and Lancel had a soft laugh, her lips had some guacamole on them.

"This is amazing!" Sam said. "And so easy to make too!"

"I can write the recipe for you, once you're home."

"I think I have the most of it. Cook some pasta. On the side, make a guacamole. Once your pasta is cooked and drained, add some cream to your guacamole to turn it into a sauce with some Parmesan cheese, add your crispy bacon, mix it up and voilà!"

"Bon appétit."

Sam bit her tongue. Even speaking French, with his accent, he sounded cute. She still wondered if such a man was real, if he wasn't playing her. Lancel was beautiful, Lancel seemed like a decent person overall, he shared her interests, he was nice and he knew his way around a kitchen. She knew she thought this way because she didn't want to be hurt again by love. She remembered James all too well. He too had seemed so perfect and she had acted like a fool out of infatuation. She reminded herself that Lancel was a potential suspect. Her compowder rang, startling her.

 ** _Shit!_ **She thought.

"Is something wrong?" Lancel asked.

"It's a message from work. Can I use your restroom?"

"You don't even need to ask, of course you can." He smiled.

She excused herself and isolated herself. It was from Robert. It certainly was huge. Once certain she was absolutely alone, she opened the device, locking Lancel in a corner of her brain.

Sam, the infatuated woman was _asleep_.

Sam the spy had _woken up._ She then accepted the call.

 **XXXXX**

Back with Robert, he saw that all four spies have accepted the calls and now all five of them were online as they all proceeded to greet him. Clover on the other hand was in a good mood to hear from her boyfriend again.

"Hey baby cakes." Clover said, smiling.

"Hey there _Fallon_." Robert told her, smiling as well.

They would've kissed if they could. He was sure.

Before they went on all mushy and such, Andrew cleared his throat and got their attention.

"Uh I hate to put a damper on the mushy talk, but we have business to attend to," Andrew affirmed. "What's going on Robert?"

"Yeah Robert, did you find something out," Alex agreed. "The fact that you called means you found out _something **big,**_ so tell us what you found out!"

Sam let out a simple 'mhmm', to show that she was on the same page as them.

Robert realized that they were right and he had to get down to business. Clearing his throat, he then got down to the point.

"It's Cersei."

He then explained it all; about Cersei's cold reaction toward him and her anger at him being hired without her being told.

"She seemed pretty suspicious to me to be honest. She may have something to hide, and she may have been involved in the murder that has occurred for all I know." He told them.

Whenever he got excited, or angry, his southern drawl would come out strong, as it was doing now.

The others gasped in shock at the news that was given to them. This was a far direr situation than they originally thought before, and that's not saying much.

"Oh my," Alex gasped in fear. "This is far more serious than I thought!"

"I'll say," Andrew agreed. "If you ask me, I think this shady Cersei character could actually be a potential suspect to take into consideration regarding this already shrouded mystery."

It was then Clover gave her remarks to this.

"If you're right, then we're in trouble." Clover managed.

Robert could tell by the tone in her voice that she feared for Sansa and the others as well.

Sam was the only one who hasn't spoken yet, and Robert noticed this. It was then he decided to ask her the appropriate question.

"Sam, you got anything to say? What do you think of this?" Robert asked, getting Sam's attention.

It was then Sam decided to make her comment.

"If Cersei is behind all this, then we have to figure out why she's after the people we protect. Not to mention the connection that she may have with Robert Baratheon; the deceased husband of Cersei."

Seeing her friends nodding, Sam realized that her fear of Lancel being involved was getting more and more accurate. Lancel worked for Cersei's husband, the victim. He was related by blood to her. They lived in the same city. There were still so many mysteries around him she had to uncover! What was his relationship with Robert like? What was his job? Why did he come to live here? How does he get on with Cersei? She was also scared that her questions would destroy the base of the trust they had managed to build.

As Sam made that comment, the others were shocked by this and they realized that she was right; they have to find out why she's after the people they are protecting. It was then Clover started to whimper.

"Sammy's right. If she's involved, Sansa could be in real danger."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, there was something that I have learned about Gendry," Andrew revealed. "Something that he told me was that he never seen or interacted with his father at all and he had lived in poverty with his mother, up until her death. Even after his mother's death, he never seen or heard from his father. I'm not entirely sure about who his father was, but if my suspicions are correct, the deceased husband of Cersei; Robert Baratheon might have something to do with it, and I plan on looking into that with him further."

It was then Alex decided to bring something up.

"Hey guys, since we are talking about deaths, there's something that Arya told me, regarding how and why she was so grumpy with me," exclaimed Alex in a quite voice. "Arya told me that the reason she was like that was because her good friend named Mycah was killed by someone who was also called Joffrey, and Arya lashed out at him for it. If what Jerry said to us earlier about Joffrey being Cersei's son is correct, it's also possible that this same Joffrey also killed Mycah…"

Andrew was quite perplexed by the explanation that Alex gave him and wondered how she even got that info from Arya. Without hesitation, he then asked her.

"Alex, how did you get Arya to open up to you to the point where she gave you _that_ information?"

"I simply took your advice Andy, and tried to play it easy with her," Alex exclaimed, which got Andrew to form an impressed grin. "Though there's still much more for me to learn about Arya and how to protect her from being murdered. However, I would like to admit that Arya also told me that this Joffrey was also the boyfriend of Sansa Stark at one point, until they broke up."

Just the mention of the name 'Sansa' got Clover's attention as she was left worried and curious.

"What the…? She never told me she _had_ a boyfriend." Clover managed to say.

 _Wow. How the hell do I ask her about something like that? They must've broken up for a reason._ Clover thought.

It was then Robert felt like throwing in his remark.

"This is getting out of hand. Not to mention weirder every second." Robert told them.

He knew he was right. Every bit of new information they found made the mission more complicated.

"Yeah Robert, the mystery behind this murder has gotten far more drastic," Andrew spoke. "That being said, I think it's a good idea for all of us to keep our ears and eyes out for anything suspicious and we should also be weary of anything that could be related to Cersei and the murder that had occurred."

"You said it Andrew," beamed Alex before she asked. "So I guess this means we can go back to doing what we were doing previously, right?"

"Right Alex and we should also try to find out more about our clients to see if they happen to know anything about the death that has occurred. Isn't that right Sam?" Andrew commented and asked the redhead.

Sam was lost in his thoughts while thinking about Lancel when she heard Andrew speak to her. She then shook all those thoughts out.

 _Lancel is a job._ She thought.

She had to do her job, even if it meant Lancel would get angry, because she had to be honest, who would like to be told they were thought to be a murderer? Something in her kept repeating that he was a victim too, but she had no proof to back that up. Guts were nice but weren't enough.

"Right Andrew, I'll try and ask Lancel about his story, and his relationships. I just hope he won't shut down and refuse to cooperate. After all, if we were hired to solve this murder case, it means the person who hired us wants the thing to be over with quickly and quietly, without the police involved."

She took a deep breath.

"The more we know about the connections of our protégés, the more we'll be able to _link_."

"Exactly Sam," Andrew agreed. "And that's why we are going to learn more about our charges."

"You said it Andy," Alex gleefully stated.

"Totally."

"Right. Better keep in touch. I'm hanging up now." Robert told them.

"Bye, handsome." Clover told him.

"Later, honey-cake."

As they kept talking mushy for a few moments, Andrew and Alex gave their own farewells.

"Bye Andy! I hope to hear back from you soon!" Alex beamed.

"Oh don't worry, you will," Andrew sighed. "Now I'll talk to you later Alex. Just stay safe and remember, be careful."

"I will hon," Alex then smiled. "I love you Andrew."

Andrew then grinned lightly.

"I love you too."

As they were done, they then gave their farewells to Sam.

"Bye Sam."

She then responded.

"Bye."

"Alright," Clover said to her boyfriend. "You hang up first."

"You."

"No, y-" Andrew, Alex and Sam cut their side of the call and ended it at that moment.

Robert then cut the call entirely, and headed back to the meeting, departing from the bathroom.

* * *

He soon returned to the meeting.

"You were gone a long time." Tywin told him.

"Ah, well I had to do my business. May have been something I ate earlier."

Both his hands were flat on the table, causing the others to notice the promise ring he wore.

"That's not an engagement ring, is it?" Kevan remarked.

"No, it's a promise ring. It's a Christmas gift from my girlfriend.

"Interesting." Kevan told him.

Several **ooh's** followed as a result.

"Shall we continue?" Robert asked Tywin.

"Of course."

Tywin then began plunging on into more economic matters.

Robert attempted to pay attention, though with Cersei on his mind, it was difficult.

 _Better keep my eyes and ears open if she decides to do something desperate._ He thought as he paid attention to the economic meeting.

 **XXXXX**

Andrew had just gotten out of the restroom after the call Robert made had ended. While heading back to Gendry, Andrew not only had the thoughts of Cersei in mind, but he also thinking about the mystery behind Gendry's father whom he never met or interacted with, even after his mother's death.

 _I wonder why Gendry never heard from his dad, or who is dad is precisely, and what connection he has with Robert Baratheon…_ Andrew thought to himself as he walked back to the counter Gendry was waiting for him at. _I really should find out more, and ask Gendry more about what else he does know about his father, if his mother shared anything about his father with him…_

Deciding to find out more later on, Andrew made it back to the where Gendry was sitting and waiting for him. By the looks on his face, when Gendry saw Andrew coming back, he was smirking and had assumed why he took so long in the restroom.

"There you are," Gendry remarked. "Food must've really got to you to make you spend that long in the restroom?"

Andrew then realized that Gendry figured out that he was in the bathroom for so long, and with the assumption that he made, he decided to go with that.

"Yeah, that's just about right," Andrew went with it, not wanting to bring up his father yet.

Gendry shrugged. "Well, anyway, now you're here...I was waiting, thought it'd be best to try this together."

With that he gestured to the Dornish peppers on their plates.

Andrew really felt like he could try them, since he had nothing else to lose. Bearing a smirk he decided to try the pepper with Gendry.

"Sure," He said with that stoic tone. "Let's eat it together."

"You said it."

They then proceeded to take a bit out the hot Dornish pepper together, as they picked up the pepper and took a bite out of it. But once they took that bite and swallowed the piece down, they both realized that the peppers really live up to their name, and they really are hot _and_ spicy. Moments later, they both felt their faces turn completely red from how super spicy it was. A fire horn was heard as they both felt like their mouths were on fire. They then both reacted to it properly.

" _ **HOLY SHIT!"**_ Both of them screamed at the same time, feeling like fire was coming out of their mouths. _**"HOT! HOT! HOT! SPICY! SPICY! SPICY!"**_

Without hesitation, the two of them grabbed their glasses of Coke simultaneously and proceeded to slam down their coke, while making that gulping sound together as they were ridding their mouths of the spiciness of the peppers they just took a bite out of. Afterwards, they then slammed their glasses down when they finished slamming their cokes and then they panted for a moment or so before feeling at ease.

"Ah," Andrew _and_ Gendry sighed in relief _together_. "That feels much better…"

They both had relaxed looks on their faces which last for a minute or so. Afterwards, they felt their composure was back to where it should be, as Andrew then decided to make this appropriate comment.

"Oh man," Andrew admitted while groaning. "Wow. That pepper was really hot _and_ spicy."

"Yeah...Think that's the spiciest to have ever come out of _Sunspear_." Gendry groaned, agreeing with Andrew on that. "More than _I_ could handle, so you're not alone there."

"Good to know buddy," Andrew felt satisfied with that. Even though he was a loner, he had no problem with being in Gendry's company, especially since the two of them have far more in common than he thought. It was then Andrew suggested.

"Dude, I really don't want to finish this **hot Dornish pepper**."

"Agreed, let's just eat everything else, huh?" Gendry said in response.

"You said it," Andrew smirked in agreement. "I couldn't agree with you more."

With that agreement, they did just that, leaving the peppers but eating the rest of the food.

 **XXXXX**

Clover made her way back to the chairs after exiting the restroom, with a bunch of thoughts still clouding her head.

 _Cersei could have been behind everything. If her son was Sansa's boyfriend, it makes this whole thing crazier. I'll have to ask her about it all sometime soon._

When she made it back to where Sansa was, Sansa noticed her and spoke.

"Clover, what kept you?" Sansa asked.

"Call from my boyfriend. He misses me, and that's about it."

"Oh."

Sansa bought it easily, to the blonde's surprise. Clover then noticed Sansa was no longer being given a manicure and was being treated to something entirely different. Looking curious, Clover then asked.

"What's up?"

"Having my nails painted."

"Cool."

"That reminds me, what color do you want?" She asked.

Clover looked over the colors before making her decision.

"Light blue."

"Got it," Sansa told her. "Let's get our nails painted."

"Totally," Clover beamed as she joined Sansa into getting her nails painted.

 _I'll ask her about this Joffrey guy later after we're finished here._ Clover told herself as they then got both of their nails painted.

 **XXXXX**

Alex was departing from the location she was in previously during the call, and was heading back to Arya and her fencing lesson. While she was heading back, a bunch of thoughts clouded her mind as she was still curious about some stuff.

 _There is so much about Cersei that none of us know about. Not only that, but there's also the mystery behind this Joffrey character._ Alex thought. _If what Jerry had said was correct, along with my Intel, it's possible that the Joffrey that killed Arya's friend Mycah is the same Joffrey that's Cersei's eldest son. I hope on finding out more about Arya before it's too late and before Arya ends up getting murdered too._

With those thoughts in mind, Alex made her way back to Arya and the fencing lesson. When she made it back to the area Arya was in, Arya had noticed that Alex was finally back and realized that she was gone for several minutes. Arya looked up as Alex returned, carrying her fencing mask under her arm.

"There you are! What kept you?" Arya said. "Who called you that make you take ages?"

Alex then searched for a good excuse when she came up with one.

"Oh, that was just my boyfriend," she chirped. "He just called me to let me know that he does miss me and that he wants me to be safe and stick with you and make sure your safe too!"

Alex smiled nervously as Arya continued to look at her suspiciously at that. With her eyebrow raised, she then had some thoughts come to her mind.

 _Calls from the boyfriend while she's supposed to be some sort of bodyguard...That said, Gendry's with her boyfriend. I wonder how he's doing._ Arya reflected before she rolled her eyes and decided to go with that.

"Right, okay. Whatever works for you."

"Great," she cheered. "Well now that that's all set, what do you say we go back to our fencing lessons?"

Arya shrugged. "Of course I'd like to continue, let's get going."

They returned to the hall as they did so, both slipping into thoughts.

 _I wonder...maybe I've misjudged this girl...she seems more, capable than I thought...Yeah I was pissed at her yesterday but, she didn't know it was the anniversary of Mycah's death...should I tell her...?_ Arya wondered.

 _You know, I really like Arya, but I would like us to have our friendship grow slowly like Andy suggested, and I really would love to know more about her so I can protect her from whatever the heck kind of danger is out there that committed the murder we're investigating._ Alex thought. _I'm going to know more about Arya, and hopefully we can become friends once this mission is taken care of entirely, and she'll finally warm up to me and consider me her friend._

Brushing those thoughts aside however they assumed their positions as the fencing continued.

 **XXXXX**

Sam sighed and went back downstairs. Lancel had finished eating and cleared up his part, but she noticed he left her plate in place, as well as the rest of the dish, in case she was still hungry.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, suddenly concerned. "You look a bit... _sad_?"

His voice had become unsure at the end of his sentence. She tried to fake a smile. It convinced him enough.

"The case is being messier than we thought, that's all."

"You know, if there are things you need to ask from me, you can just ask. I know I'm in a bad spot, being related to Robert's wife and being his former help."

He had gotten quite serious and her shocked face didn't change any of his expression.

"It doesn't make me happy, but I understand why I could be in that spot. And you have a job to do. So, I promised myself I wouldn't get in your way."

The fact that he was so accurate, so spot on and so aware of what was happening pained Sam. He was slightly younger than her, a young man his age didn't have to worry about all of this in the first place. Yet, here he stood, looking older than when she left him for her call, so resigned, so...tired. If she was relieved she wouldn't face his anger, that working with him would be easier, that she could be honest with him, still, she thought it incredibly sad for a boy his age to be trapped in such a situation.

"It's true I do have things I'd like to discuss with you," she started. "But it can wait a bit. First off, I wanna finish this awesome meal of yours and we can talk later. Talking is easier with a stomach filled with deliciousness and with someone you actually enjoy."

Lancel's face lit up as he smiled.

"There's a game I'd like to play after you have finished. My brother gave it to me and I could need a hand with the codes of the passwords."

Sam smirked.

"It's a deal."

With that said, the both of them proceeded to finish lunch and then plan on playing a video game together shortly afterwards.

 **XXXXX**

Robert thought about what the spies had talked about as the meeting continued.

 _What kind of grudge could she have against her own father's corporation? That's if she's guilty of any involvement in Robert's death._ He thought.

It was then a voice got him out of his thoughts.

"Excuse me Sir?"

It was Kevan.

"What is it Mr. Ambassador?"

"I understand an American senator died some time ago." Kevan then decided to bring up.

"Yes, Jo Mantarakis of Pennsylvania."

"Cancer, was it?"

"Yup. He was 81."

"I see. Our country isn't isolated, but American politics isn't studied that often." Kevan explained.

"Oh? Then, I suppose you haven't heard much on President _Daniel Thomas_ , or Vice President _Manny Peterson_?"

"Not very much. Although news does come to us in the form of international papers, the _New York Times_ , _Washington Post_ , and others."

"Interesting." Robert was amused as he wanted to know about something.

Robert then asked how politics worked in Westeros, to which both Tywin and Kevan explained, leaving him impressed.

Tywin grinned after he was done.

"Impressive, is it not?"

"Yes. Thank you, sir."

"Of course. Now as fascinating as this is, don't forget we have the lunch with Margaery Tyrell, as well as her brother, Loras, her father, Mace, and her grandmother, Olenna."

"Of course sir."

"Then I'll move on to concluding the meeting."

They then proceeded to wrap up the meeting for the day as Robert listened to the rest of it, as he and the others were unaware of what was going to be in store for them...

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter, which is lengthy just like the first two chapters! We hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless!**

 **Now before we close this chapter, here are the prefaces by the four of us:**

 **Boris Yeltsin:**  
 **For this chapter, I came up with everything for Clover and Sansa's scenes, including: the type of car Sansa drives, the food and drink at lunch, the dialogue, and the nail painting scene. For Robert, I came up with everything in Tywin's meeting, including dialogue with Cersei, Kevan, and Robert's talking about politics, including Daniel Thomas, Manny Peterson and Joe Mantarakis, all 3 parodies of Donald Trump, Mike Pence and John McCain, respectively. For Cersei's scene, I came up with all of Pycelle's lines.**

 **Assassin master ezio 91:**  
 **So, in this chapter I once again worked mainly with Arya and Gendry, collaborating mainly with Parent12D as he worked with Andrew and Alex, the scenes of the two spies together with their charges were a joint effort between us, with me coming up with background details such as certain actions and such for my two characters as well as their dialogue. I also came up with certain storyline details like Arya's skateboard, the accident and her scar. I also came up with the idea for Arya and Alex going their separate ways from Andrew and Gendry, going to Arya's fencing class. It was there another of my ideas was shown, Arya's tattoo. Once again Life is Strange played a role in my ideas for Arya in this; like the character who was mostly inspiring many aspects of Arya in this, Chloe Price, Arya's skateboarding and her scar came from Chloe, her tattoo however came from another LIS character, Rachel Amber. Mainly chosen since we've already seen Arya's arms uncovered and so I couldn't use Chloe's tattoo sleeve. I also did all the stuff involving Janos and the description of the Wall, as well as deciding to mention the whole Brandon the Builder background. I also came up with locations and such, the restaurant being in Last Hearth for instance and the fencing being in White Harbour. Originally Gendry and Andrew were to have alcoholic drinks at the restaurant, but I pointed out that wouldn't work since Gendry was driving and so, came up with the alternative choice and spoke to Parent12D about it.**

 **Marina Ka-Fai:**  
 **For this chapter, like for the previous ones, I took care of all the parts regarding Lancel and Sam. I also had a hand in the chapter guide regarding them, thus elaborating the many details about their time together. I also did the French sentences, as I am French myself. I also did the part regarding Cersei's thoughts about Lancel.**

 **Parent12D:**  
 **For this chapter, just like the previous chapters, I did all the scenes with Andrew and Alex, and I teamed up with Assassin master ezio 91 once again with our respective characters Andrew and Alex and Gendry and Arya interacting with each other. Also, I came up with the idea that Andrew has 10 button pins on his backpack which show an image of certain album covers that I find to be the most fascinating. The name of the albums and artists are the following; Pink Floyd's The Dark Side of the Moon, Led Zeppelin's self titled debut album, The Beatles' Abbey Road, Pink Floyd's Wish You Were Here, Led Zeppelin's untitled fourth album (or Led Zeppelin IV), The Beatles' self titled album (aka The White Album), Pink Floyd's Animals, Led Zeppelin's Houses of the Holy, Black Sabbath's self titled debut album, and Queen's News of the World. I also decided on the appearance of the Wall to make a slight political reference to Donald Trump's Build the Border Wall thing. I once again made Alex say something in Spanish, where this time it contains swear words [translation: Our President is a fucking asshole and a huge pile of shit!]. Aside from references to Totally Spies episodes made, I had helped my team-mates with stuff they needed help with again, I came up with the idea that Andrew and Gendry have Dornish food for lunch, and its worth mentioning that with the Cersei scene, all four of us worked on putting that together, where I did the first part of it and the last part of it. The developing friendship between Andrew and Gendry is partly inspired by the growing friendship that is occurring between me and Assassin. Lastly, I came up with the pepper scene with Andrew and Gendry, and it's worth mentioning that I wanted to use vodka, but I couldn't for the reason Assassin master ezio 91 provided, so we settled with Coke instead. One more thing before I forget, the cover for this crossover was done by me and it shows all four of us wearing Game of Thrones styled outfits to show that all four of us are taking part in this crossover.**

 **Well now that all four of us expressed our prefaces, we hope you enjoyed this chapter and we also hope you'll look forward to chapter 4!**

 **Now only if you like, you can leave behind a clean and polite review to let us know if there's something wrong with this chapter that we can improve on and we will work on a way to improve this story further and to make the future chapters better and more readable for you all.**

 **Well now that we have gotten that squared away, thanks again for reading this chapter and we hope you look forward to the future chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE AND DUTY**

 **Okay readers, this is chapter 4 to this marvelous crossover collaboration story, written by Boris, Assassin, Marina and me!**

 **Now we believe that all four of us are on the right track with this story, since we haven't gotten any reviews telling us what was wrong with it, and we are proud of this.**

 **With that being said and done, we hope you enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **All characters of Totally Spies belong to Marathon Media and all characters of Game of Thrones belong to George R. R. Martin. The character Andrew is owned by me, and Robert is owned by Boris Yeltsin.**

 **Of course, all the prefaces for this chapter will be shown at the end of this chapter. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

 **AT THE RESTAURANT IN LAST HEARTH:**

Back at the restaurant in Last Hearth, Andrew and Gendry had just finished their lunch, with the exception of the hot Dornish peppers, since they were _too spicy_ for them to handle. They had also finished their cokes. Overall, they were satisfied with the Dornish lunch that they both ate together. A strong connection was building between them; a friendship perhaps. Andrew didn't mind it; in fact, even though he's spent days as a loner while traveling to Beverly Hills, he really liked the friendship he was forming with Gendry. He really was satisfied to spend some time with another guy; doing stuff that most grown up men usually do together.

While they were patting their stomachs in satisfaction, they simultaneously let out a loud belch.

After that, they turned to face each other.

"Whoa," complimented Andrew in his trademark stoic manner. "Nice one, Gendry."

Gendry laughed. "Yeah, you too..."

Andrew couldn't help but laugh at that.

 _You know, Gendry is a lot of fun to be around._ He thought. _I feel something being built between us._

With those thoughts in mind, Andrew then decided to speak up.

"You know dude, I feel that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Gendry seemed a little surprised at that, but then smiled.

"That...I agree with," he replied to Andrew. "It does feel that way."

There was a slight pause as they relaxed some more.

"So, um...?" Gendry asked. "You have any other friends?"

"Of course," replied Andrew. "Aside from Alex, there's Sam; a redhead bookworm of Irish ancestry. Clover; a valley girl blonde who actually came from Texas. Then there's my good pal Robert, who is of German and Italian ancestry."

Gendry raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Is that so?"

Andrew nodded.

"Yup, and as a matter of fact, there were many times where Robert and I hung out and spent time together, doing stuff like what we did just now."

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh. When we hung out, Robert and I meet up at his house sharing a huge bowl of chip and watching several TV shows together, like _Dynasty_ , _Riverdale_ , _Home Improvement_ , _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ , _Charmed_ , and even _TruTV Presents World's Dumbest._ "

"Hmmm…sound like fun."

"You bet, it is," said Andrew. "There was even this time where Robert and I attended a massive party together, just the two of us, and if I remember correctly, our long-time rival, Amanda "Mandy" Luxe, spiked both of our drinks with super-strong vodka that night. I was drinking Coke, and Robert was drinking a raspberry iced tea."

"No way."

"You better believe it," he affirmed. "Both of us were completely hammered by the end of the party; we were both stumbling around and hiccuping like crazy."

Andrew then cringed while remembering the hangover he had to deal with the following morning.

"I'm just glad Alex wasn't there to see me absolutely wasted, and Robert was glad Clover didn't see him making an ass of himself either, with how much of a drunkhead he was that night." Andrew managed to chuckle at that last part.

Gendry was surprised by this and slowly found his voice afterwards.

"That's interesting. So, I assume that you and Robert have the closest friendships between you, him and the girls, aren't ya?"

"Yes. You can say that," he nodded. "Robert's been trying to get me to open up since I moved here, and it's been working. I've felt a little more open to him than I did when I first came to Beverly Hills. So yeah, Robert and I _are_ pretty close."

Gendry nodded, taking this all in. "Sounds cool...and of course, we're friends, right?"

"Of course; even though I was assigned to you, I think it's going better than I anticipated," Andrew confirmed. "In fact, if time passes, we may set our friendship in stone, just like me and Robert did."

Gendry smiled at that thought.

 _I wonder if Andrew's life was slightly better than my own..._ Gendry thought.

Wanting to know more about Andrew, Gendry then decided to ask him an important question. Deciding to voice his thoughts Gendry spoke up.

"So Andrew, um...do you have any relatives?"

"Sadly, no. In fact, I don't even live with my parents anymore."

"What?" Gendry gasped. "How...why not?"

"Well you see…my parents died months ago."

Gendry's eyes widened; he could hardly believe his ears.

"Is this true?" asked Gendry.

Andrew nodded before continuing.

"That's right. Before I moved to Beverly Hills California, I lived in Massachusetts with my parents…until one day, when we got into a serious car crash. I came out with only minor injuries… but my parents weren't so lucky. After their funeral, I began to shelter myself in to cope. Eventually, I decided to travel and move from Massachusetts all the way to California. It was a long travel, but it got me to where I moved to. I kept myself away from others, and didn't make any friends up until that point."

Gendry inhaled sharply at that; shocked by what he was hearing. He realized now he had more in common with Andrew than he thought.

 _He's been through a lot, losing his parents, travelling from one part of the country to another, remaining a completely loner..._

Bowing his head, Gendry sighed.

 _It's like me, only he lost both his parents, I just lost mom...She told me about how dad was some, rich guy, that they were both drunk when they had me...although she never regretted it. But all my life, Dad was never there._ He reflected. _He was all alone too, until he met the others, including his girlfriend. Yet, they were also lucky, inviting this guy into their life._

Gendry took a moment to compose himself.

"I'm sorry to hear that..." he replied. "You have my sympathies, really."

Andrew simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, it's no biggie really. It's nothing that I can't take in very well. As such, it never bothers me, especially since I've dealt with tons of bad people; especially when I was traveling from Massachusetts to California," Andrew then looked at Gendry with an appreciative grin on his face. "Although, I do appreciate the condolences, bud, and I am very thankful that you are."

Gendry smiled and nodded.

"We have far more in common than I thought."

Andrew then gained a smirk at the realization that Gendry was right on the money.

"You said it dude," replied Andrew in agreement.

 _Man, I am lucky that I have someone like Gendry to share this with. While I had already told this to my friends and girlfriend, it was great to share it with someone else, even though he's supposed to be my protégé._ Andrew thought. _Which reminds me, I wonder if there's anything that he knows about his dad at all. Even if say, his mom told him when he was child, before she passed on. I have a gut feeling that his father could have a connection with Baratheon. I hope to find out more about that soon enough._

While Andrew decided to keep that to himself for now, Gendry pondered for a moment, unsure if he should actually say anything.

* * *

A few moments later, the two of them realized that they were done with lunch and should move on to do something else.

"Anyhow Gendry, what do you think we should do now, since we're done with lunch?" asked Andrew. "Got any suggestions?"

Gendry pondered for a moment.

"I've got an idea." He said at last. "Maybe I could show you the garage I work at."

 _He wants to show me to the garage he works at? How interesting._

Afterwards, Andrew decided to speak.

"I would like that, but where is the location of this place precisely?"

"Sure thing. It's in Karhold; bit of a drive, but not too far." Gendry explained. "Should be fun."

Andrew gave a curious grin.

"I would love to see your work area," Andrew admitted. "Why don't we check it out since we're done with lunch?"

Nodding Gendry stood up. "Alright; no time like the present, I guess. Just give me a sec, I'll pay for the meal."

With that, he took out his wallet and counted out the correct amount of money and paid for the meal. Afterwards, they left the restaurant and headed back to the truck.

Once they got back to Gendry's truck, Andrew got into the passenger's side up front, and Gendry got into the drivers' side next to him. Once they fastened in and closed their doors, Andrew gave Gendry his trademark stoic grin.

"I really look forward to checking out this place that you work at."

"Well, I hope you like it, man." Gendry replied. "You ready to go?"

"You got it, man."

"Right, let's go."

With that they began driving off, heading for Karhold. As they drove Gendry was left deep in thought.

 _Should I tell him, about the stuff mom told me...hmmm, but then, when would I do it?_ _Should tell him about me wanting to know more about his missing father?"_

Andrew was thinking to himself too.

 _The sooner I know more, the better off we'll be with this case, and I'll essentially find out about the possible connection between his father and Robert Baratheon. Well, I can wait a bit. For now, I'd like to see **where** Gendry works at in Karhold._

Keeping those thoughts to themselves, the both of them drove out of Last Hearth and headed for Karhold.

 **XXXXX**

 **AT LANCEL'S PLACE IN KING'S LANDING:**

Meanwhile, at Lancel's place in King's Landing, Sam and Lancel were now playing video games together. When Lancel put his controller down after Regina had discovered Doctor Kirk's hidden laboratory, Sam realized that three hours had passed by. She had never expected such a story to interest her that much: a military team investigating an island because a supposed dead scientist was alive and well, working there, only for them to be hunted by dinosaurs. Yet, _Dino Crisis_ had made this miracle happen. Sam had loved Regina from the start: sassy, a secret agent, a red haired girl. She understood Alex's passion all too well, realizing she might have been like her, she just never allowed herself this fun. Exploring the island with that feeling of danger on her back, cracking the codes for the doors, hearing Lancel's cute but strange swears when the T-Rex managed to eat him, she had never thought she'd share that with any man.

"You're not bored, are you?" Lancel carefully asked, worried Sam was just being polite.

"I freaking love this! I understand now why my friend and her boyfriend are so into video games!"

"I know the feeling. I always liked gaming but my younger brother really got me into it. Tell me more about your friend."

He seemed genuinely interested. She softly smiled.

"Her name is Alex. She's one of my best friends. People always think it's weird for an athlete such as Alex to also be a geek, and so innocent on top of that! She is an absolute sweetheart. I wish her innocence will never end. She also has an amazing boyfriend who keeps her happy. He's a little reserved, but he also likes video games. His name is Andrew."

She found Lancel smiling back.

"Innocence is a treasure." He said.

"I definitely need to buy her this game for her birthday, she'd love it. She could definitely pull off a gender bent cosplay of Rick."

"And you of Regina."

"Not sure if Clover would agree to be Gail."

"Is she bossy?"

"She can be. But she has a heart of gold. Not to mention she also has a boyfriend that sees her as his pride and joy. His name is Robert."

The rain was still pouring down. Sam sighed, since it was very unlikely that they'd get their noses outside.

"How about we finish Regina's story and you make me fall in love with another gem of the PSX?"

Lancel smirked, happy to comply.

They continued to play video games as Sam kept in the back of her head thoughts about how Alex was doing at the moment.

 **XXXXX**

 **AT WHITE HARBOR:**

Speaking of whom, Alex and Arya were still taking part in the fencing lessons that Arya had to take part in at White Harbour. While they were continuing to fence, Alex had taken notice of how Arya was fencing. She noticed that Arya was left handed, as opposed to most people she's seen do it right handed. Not only that, but she also noticed that Arya was fencing with gracefulness and saw the fluidity in her movements. All while doing it with her left hand. Alex couldn't help but smile, as she felt some admiration for how Arya was fencing.

 _Wow! Arya is like a pro at this! She's fencing with his left hand, and doing it so gracefully and full of fluidity in her movement!_ She thought with admiration. _I really admire her. She is excellent at this while being left handed. While I've seen people do it right handed, no one could compare to how Arya is doing it! I wish I could be as good as her._

With that on her mind, she continued to fence too, and as the minutes go back, she realized that she was quite good at it too.

"Wow," said Alex. "I'm totally good at this! I feel like I'm a pro with this sport too!"

Hearing this Arya raised an eyebrow but smirked.

 _She is pretty good, I'll give her that. She's determined to do well at fencing._

Arya reflected before grinning. "You ain't half bad."

Alex took that as a compliment, as she then seemed flattered.

"Thanks Arya," she thanked her as they continued fencing.

As the fencing lessons continued, Arya began to think more on Alex.

 _She isn't as bad or annoying as I thought. She's actually kinda cool._ She admitted to herself. _I misjudged her badly. I wonder, should I tell why I was so worked up yesterday? About why I was so upset and snapped? About it being...the anniversary of Mycah's death?_

She had to admit, at the moment, she wasn't sure.

Deciding to ask something else instead for now, Arya thought for a moment.

Finally it hit her. "So, are you good at any other sports?"

Alex wasn't expecting that question from her. Nonetheless, she decided to answer.

"Well, I'm really good at soccer, but I'm also good with basketball, baseball, swimming, football, tennis and many other sports that you can think of."

Arya couldn't help but laugh. "Wow, nice. Color me impressed."

"Thanks I know. It is impressive," said Alex gleefully as she wandered into thought.

 _I can't believe it. She's actually starting to warm up to me! I think I'm developing a slow friendship with here!_ Alex thought. _I wonder when I should start asking Arya about more information on this Joffrey that killed her friend Mycah. Because if what Jerry says is correct, this Joffrey that Arya is talking about could also be the same Joffrey that is the eldest son of Cersei!_

Alex decided to keep that a secret for now as she continued taking part in the fencing practice with Arya.

Arya nodded slowly as a comment then came out.

"Well, you're certainly much better than Sansa at this kinda stuff."

There was a brief pause until Arya noted Alex's confusion, so she clarified.

"Sansa is just so annoying, for she drives me mad. She acts so girly and expects me to be the same," She shook her head. "Then she gets all upset when I'm not, as if it's my fault."

Alex could understand how that feels, since that's exactly what Clover is like all the time.

"I get how you feel Arya," nodded Alex. "But I'm pretty sure she's having fun with Clover doing some girly stuff at the moment."

"Ugh, my point exactly." Arya muttered in reply.

Alex then stood and thought for a moment before speaking.

"I wonder what Clover could be doing at the moment with Sansa."

Arya snorted. "Probably something stupid like getting their hair or nails done, no doubt."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Alex agreed. "That's totally something Clover would do."

"Tell me about it."

With that they resumed fencing as the thoughts that they had previously remained fresh in their minds, with Alex wondering exactly what Clover could be up to.

 **XXXXX**

 **AT TORRHEN'S SQUARE:**

Speaking of which, Clover and Sansa had finished having their nails painted.

"Well? How do I look?" Clover asked, showing her nails.

Sansa examined them.

"Excellent! They are almost as glamorous as mine."

She then showed her own.

"Wow."

Clover then noticed how messy her hair was.

 _Wow, must be this heat._ She thought.

"Excuse me, Sansa?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think my hair could use some work."

Sansa then spotted Clover's hair.

"God, you're right. Come to think of it, mine could use a makeover too. There's a salon a few blocks away we could use."

"Perfect."

Sansa paid for their manicure and nail painting, and then they both headed to her car.

 _Clover talks about Robert like he's the best thing in the world to happen to her. He probably is. He sounds much better then Joffrey ever was._ Sansa thought as she got into the driver's seat.

Clover was having thoughts of her own as she got ready.

 _Sansa hasn't told me much about her ex. He might be the same guy who killed Mycah. He's also related to Cersei somehow._ Clover thought, unsure about how to ask Sansa about it without getting her angry or upset.

"Are you ready?" Sansa asked.

"Totally." Clover managed.

"That's our cue." Sansa said, starting the engine and slowly pulling out of the parking lot.

 _Wonder how Robert's doing with Tywin?_ Clover thought as Sansa pulled out into traffic as they headed out to the salon.

 **XXXXX**

 **AT A RESTAURANT NEARBY CASTERLY ROCK:**

Elsewhere, Tywin's meeting was finally over. Robert looked rather hungry. With that in mind, Tywin guided him to the dining room of a nearby restaurant. He was surprised to find his lunch was already ordered, smoked ham, waffle fries and a coke. Robert surmised that someone on Tywin's staff had made the order before they'd come.

Just then, the Tyrell's entered as Robert took his seat. Tywin greeted the 2 men and 2 women and shook hands.

"This is Robert Forrest, my new apprentice."

"Are you American?" asked Olenna.

Robert noticed she looked about 80 or so, but still had a spring in her step.

"Yes. Rather short notice, but still, I do like him." Tywin told them.

Introductions were exchanged as the others ordered their own meals.

Robert soon found himself in conversation with each of them at several points as he explained more about himself.

"Tennessee? I've been there a time or two on business, lovely state." Mace told him.

"Thank you sir."

"I'm a former Navy. I don't believe I mentioned that."

"You didn't sir. That's actually pretty interesting."

Olenna cut her son off before he could start telling one of his boring navy stories. She then noticed his promise ring.

"Is that from a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, her name is Clover Ewing."

"Ewing? Is she from Texas?"

"Only on her father's side, her mother's side is all California."

"That's interesting."

"Mind telling me what brings you to Westeros?" Loras asked. Robert noticed the military rank, Colonel it looked like, on his shirt, on it was the badge confirming his suspicions.

"I was asked to represent Tywin at Margaery's wedding to his grandson." Robert told them.

Margaery grinned over her tea.

"A fine man." She managed.

Olenna also smiled.

"A fine American."

"Granted business isn't a strong point."

"Still, it never hurts to learn." Mace told him.

"Indeed."

Tywin managed a grin over his glass of beer.

"He's a fine man and a worthy addition to my team."

 _He knows such interesting people._ Robert thought. _I could get used to these guys, if I do meet any of them again._

* * *

After several minutes of conversation, Tywin took Robert aside, wanting to speak to him alone, which he obliged. Once they were completely alone, Tywin proceeded to congratulate him.

"You've done a fine job today."

"Thank you, sir. I'm actually honored."

"As you should be. I hope my daughter's reaction on seeing you didn't bother you."

"Not at all, I'm use to it."

"I see."

 _Mandy comes to mind. Sounds like her and Cersei would work well together. Ugh, why'd I think that just now?_ Robert thought as Tywin got his attention.

"The Tyrells seem to like you."

"Thanks."

"I mean it. You've gotten along with them rather well."

"Glad I did, sir."

 _A fine man, no doubt._ Tywin thought. _Cersei's reaction to him was rather odd. It may be nothing, though she's quite headstrong. Something's bound to happen, and with the enemies I've made over the years, anyone of them could strike at any moment._

After deciding on keeping those thoughts to himself, he then made a suggestion.

"Shall we return to the lunch?"

"Of course."

As Robert followed his boss back to the room, his thoughts were racing.

 _So far so good. Things seem to be going well, though Cersei's attitude set off alarm bells._ Robert thought to himself. _I'm sure he's made enemies in his life, business and political. When should I ask him about that? I can worry about that later._

With that in mind, they made it back to the others to finish lunch. It was then one last thought came to his mind.

 _I hope Andy's doing okay._

With that in mind, he proceeded to finish lunch with the others while wondering what Andrew was up to…

 **XXXXX**

 **AT GENDRY'S WORK PLACE IN KARHOLD:**

Pulling up into the parking space, Gendry stopped the car.

"Okay, we're here," said Gendry.

"Awesome," Andrew responded.

"Well, shall we head in?" suggested Gendry.

Andrew simply nodded.

Getting out the truck, Andrew followed Gendry who led him to a large warehouse like building, with metal sheeting on the walls and heavy doors, as well as a large metal roller door at one end.

"Well, let's get going inside, huh?"

"You know it."

After Gendry locked up his truck, they entered the building. Inside was probably one of the most neatly arranged garages it was possible to image. The tools were all set up, some on brackets on the wall, others on workbenches which lined the walls, all the equipment a good mechanic would need were present and accounted for.

"Wow, this place is impressive," remarked Andrew. "I must admit, it isn't too shabby here."

"I...thank you. It's where I make a living," Gendry replied, rubbing the back of his head. "So, would you like to… see my workshop?"

Andrew smirked in amusement at that.

"That works for me, Gendry."

The two young men approached one of the workbenches.

"This is my 'desk' if you will. Anything any repairs I do are done here," He explained. "Otherwise it's fixed with the vehicle itself, tyres, engines, things like that."

 _Cool._ Andrew thought with a grin. _Th_ _is is pretty fascinating._

"I like it."

He gestured around to the various tools and such.

"Everything we need to survive in our business." He announced. "It help us ensure we can repair something broken or...if necessary, build something from scratch."

"This is very impressive bud," Andrew admitted.

Gendry nodded and smiled. "Well, thanks...I do have some stuff to do so, I could demonstrate my work if you want."

Andrew shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, if you'd like to." Andrew replied.

"Alright then." Said, Gendry smirking.

After pulling on his overalls and safety equipment, as well as ensuring Andrew had what was necessary for his health and safety, Gendry got to work. A wheel that was detached from a car was on his work desk, tire and all.

"There's a damaged valve causing a slow puncture; just needs repaired and things should run smoothly again."

Andrew was impressed.

 _Remarkable._ He thought while grinning. _He's definitely been doing this for a while._

"That's very remarkable," he said. "It seems like you know exactly what you are doing."

Gendry grinned as he finished. "Thanks...listen I'll be there to make sure things go well; so...you wanna give it a go?"

Andrew then smiled in amusement at this. There was nothing to lose out of this. Besides, this could be a learning experience for him.

"Sure, I'd love to give it a go."

"Wonderful."

And so, Andrew went on ahead and followed the same procedure and method that Gendry just achieved moments prior.

Watching this, Gendry smiled.

 _Well, well, not bad at all; he's a natural at this._

He gave voice to that. "Wow, you're actually pretty good."

Andrew took that compliment for granted as he continued.

"Thanks, I guess. I think it was terrific," Andrew said modestly.

* * *

After Andrew finished, Gendry nodded.

"So, having fun?"

"Yes actually," He replied. "I must say, this has been quite an experience."

"Great." Gendry replied. "I'm glad to hear it.

They both soon found themselves lost in thought.

 _I wonder if I should tell him, I mean, there are things I've not yet said, things mom told me, before she died..._ Gendry wondered. _Hmmm, maybe not just yet._

 _Maybe I should hold off on asking for more information on his dad? Finding out about the connection between his disappearing dad and Robert Baratheon can wait._ Andrew concluded. _After all, I want him to feel comfortable with me._

As Andrew kept that to himself, he then decided to ask.

"So, Gendry, what should we do now?"

Thinking for a moment Gendry smirked. "What would you say to something a bit more…challenging... Something that's easier with two people working on it, a little, teamwork? There's a car here that needs a full check 'under the hood' so to speak."

Andrew was taken aback by this for a moment or so. Normally he works alone outside of spy missions. But he then figured that because Gendry wasn't any different from him, and that the two of them were building a good connection together, it seems that a perfect opportunity to display teamwork could work.

 _He wants us to work together on this?_ Andrew mused. _I love the sound of that. Even though I usually work alone, it wouldn't hurt to team up with Gendry, since we're practically best buds at this point. This could be worth it._

After those thoughts pressed through his mind, he decided to respond.

"I would be honored to work together with you side by side, and to work as a team with you." He smiled.

"Great, I'm glad to hear it." He said with a smile. "Shall we get started?"

Bearing a smirk, he then nodded.

"Sure thing pal, let's get cracking."

"You said it."

They soon began working. Gendry lifted the hood and the began examining the engine block and other components. One thing that immediately stood out was one of the spark plugs was _busted_ due to heavy carbon deposits.

Without a word, the both of them proceeded to remove the now useless spark plug and prepared to clear out the carbon deposit...

 **XXXXX**

The TV had been turned off; Regina's quest was over, having accomplished her mission and saving her comrade at the same time. While Lancel felt totally ready to play another game, he didn't want to overload Sam with this. It was already a miracle that she sat with him, enjoying a non-stop playthrough of _Dino Crisis_. She was sitting on the sofa, silently looking at a family picture on the chimney.

"Could you tell me about your family?" She asked.

"Only if you tell me about yours," replied Lancel.

She smiled.

"There's nothing much to say. An only child, born from parents who don't have any siblings themselves, four grandparents; all of whom dead before I could meet them."

"Surely there's more about them than just that."

"My mom's an inventor."

Lancel's excited gaze meant the world to her.

"That's awesome! What about your dad?"

"I barely see him." Sam confessed, her voice getting more serious. "He travels a lot for his work. He constantly makes deals with companies abroad."

"I understand the feeling. My own dad travels a lot too because of his work. He still manages to make time for me though, for all of us. I know he'd be home more often if he could."

"Tell me more about your family."

Lancel took a family album, so Sam could place a name on a face. He presented her the first: the picture of a middle-age man. His hair a solid grey, his face wrinkled, but his green eyes still had a youthful glee. His smile reminded her of Lancel's, they had the same warmth tall, and with a square jaw.

Despite his old age showing, he still looked healthy and full of energy.

"This is my father, Kevan. He used to be a soldier, like my uncle but when my aunt Joanna died, he took up a more stable and less life-threatening job. My aunt died during childbirth, by the way. My uncle was so depressed, he was almost inconsolable. After he finally calmed down parents stepped in and helped him with the house, his own children, until he could manage on his own. Now, he helps my uncle Tywin with the family's business. They must be on some business meeting as we speak."

Sam nodded, making a mental note. Robert was protecting Tywin; Lancel's uncle. At least two of the people they were assigned to keep safe were related. She was then shown a picture of a woman reaching her fifties. She was a bit short, her dirty blonde hair was slowly turning white. She had soft grey eyes. She looked very thin but healthy and glowing. She appeared to be modest and kind.

"My mom, Dorna. My grandfather is my uncle's business partner. Many people thought my mom tried to seduce my dad to advantage her own."

His voice had gone dark.

"I'm sure she didn't." Sam said.

"They love each other."

"What does she do?"

"Apart from raising four kids? She helps my uncle too. She's a secretary."

Lancel then told her about his brothers, Martyn and Willem, twin boys born four years after him, on their father's birthday. Like Lancel, they were blonde with emerald eyes. Martyn seemed more serious though. While Willem's hair was always messy and unkempt, Martyn already looked like a young business owner. Lancel's love for them when he spoke of them was more than obvious. Then came the picture of a young girl, who couldn't have been more than four years old, with her curly sandy blonde hair and green eyes. Janei was Lancel's baby sister, a surprise baby, like her brothers before her. Dorna was fourty eight when she realized she was pregnant again. The little princess had come into this world on her parents' wedding anniversary. If it was clear Lancel loved his brothers, his sister had him wrapped around her tiny fingers. He adored her. He spoke of his many cousins, especially Tyrek, with whom he had a close relationship.

"Are you, by any chance, related to Cersei Lannister?" Sam tried.

She mentally facepalmed herself for playing the dumb card. Lancel seemed to freeze for a mere second before he got a hold on himself.

"…She's my first cousin." He said. "I know it doesn't seem like it because of the age gap between us. But my dad and my mom had a hard time having a child. It took them thirteen years to manage to conceive me after they had decided to have their own babies, sixteen years of childless marriage. My uncle and my father are close in age."

"So, technically, Robert Baratheon was your cousin by marriage."

"And my boss. Small world."

Thankfully, Lancel's phone rang, breaking this awkwardly painful moment. It was from his mother. Sam felt relieved when she saw him slowly relaxing, enjoying his conversation.

 _The way he reacted about Cersei can't be faked. If he had something to do in this murder case, it's clear that he was a tool in it, an unwilling one and Cersei definitely is involved. And he's scared. Definitely scared. I should ask him more, to back up my theories? I just hope he won't shut down._ She thought.

Lancel sat by her side once the conversation was done.

"So, how was Robert like?" She asked.

"As a man or as a boss?"

"Both."

" _Shitty_."

It was clear Lancel didn't really want to go further but before she could ask anything else, he added:

"Well, that's not entirely true. He was a man loyal to his friends. He laughed easily. He loved life and what it had to offer: food, drinks, women... He never got over the loss of his first love though, and he took his frustration on Cersei instead. He cheated on her several times, he hurt her."

"He physically abused her?!"

"I saw him slap her once. She had a mark on her cheek for days after this."

He then took a deep breath before continuing.

"Robert was an obese, alcoholic pig. He always mocked me because I was related to Cersei. He liked to mock my cousin Jaime too. He told me that my parents were a dumb whore with a fat arse and a half wit with a stutter, resulting in me having a funny name, one ball, and no brain. I didn't like him very much already, so when I saw he was also a _fucking_ wife abuser on top of being what he already was, it definitely made me _loathe_ him."

"You do know that what you are telling me is putting you on the suspect list even _more_?"

"That's what I deserve though."

His voice was cracking.

"You don't have to be scared, Lancel. I'm here to protect you. Whatever you did, I know you did it because either you had no choice, or you didn't know how it would end into. I know that because of how your body reactions gave away."

Seeing he was still silent, she added he could open up whenever he wanted; maybe he needed to rest now. But as she was to leave the room, he took her hand. And while he didn't dare to look at her, she could feel how decided he actually was when he said:

"I know you're here to help me, even if I'm scared of what my words will lead me into. You have a job to do. My job is to tell you the truth. The longer I'll wait the worst it'll get."

"Then let it out."

Seeing that he had no choice, he sighed and took a deep hesitant breath.

"Very well, I will tell you everything."

And so, he started to explain to Sam everything that she needed to know about what involvement he had in this and what Cersei has to do with it.

 **XXXXX**

Back at Cersei's hideout, Pycelle and Janos had finished gathering up all of Cersei's associates as commanded, who were wondering what Cersei wanted to announce to them. In addition to Pycelle and Janos, one of the associates that had gathered around the table include Osmund Kettleblack; a tall man who looked to be in his 30's, who was six feet and six inches tall, has a muscled chest covered in black hair, has a hooked nose, narrow cheeks, bushy eyebrows with a triangular beard, and black hair. His two brothers were accompanying him too, which consisted of Osney and Osfryd; the former was a tall man with a hooked nose similar to his brother, dark hair, and is clean shaven, whereas the latter was also a tall man with a hooked nose and dark hair too, making then almost like twins. There was also Harys Swyft; an elderly man who was shown with a small white beard over his small chin, his head was bald, soft, and obsequious, and he had a yellow doublet, which was decorated with the bantam rooster of House Swyft in lapis beads. Accompanying him was Orton Merryweather; who was shown with a large, lumpy nose with messy orange-red hair, and he also appears to be courteous, judging by his facial expression. Finally, one of Cersei's three children (her eldest son) was supposed to join them, but he had to take care of business and would join them momentarily.

As all the other associates where talking amongst themselves, while questioning what this meeting Cersei is holding is all about, Cersei felt like it was time to make the announcement. Therefore, she then cleared her throat and got everyone's attention.

 **"ALRIGHT, _THAT'S ENOUGH!"_**

This got everyone to stop chatting as they all looked at Cersei with curious eyes. Noticing this, Cersei started her announcement.

"Now I'm pretty sure you are all wondering why I summoned all of you here today, am I right?"

They all nodded as they allowed Cersei to continue.

"Very well then. As you may know, I have plans to gain control of the corporation and all the profits, benefits and monetary gains will be kept under my reign and possession, until my children are of the coming age to gain the inheritance and throne of the corporation and all the control, power and gains that comes with it," As she says this, the others didn't seem so surprised as she then continued. "However, it has come to my attention that there are five Americans lurking around Westeros! Five Americans that came out of the blue, including one that works for my father; Tywin, and they seem to be of the suspicious type that could potentially interfere with my goals of gaining control of the corporation! These _Americans_ must be put to a stop before they foil my plans of gaining the throne and reign. Furthermore, I am planning an ambush and capture against these five Americans, and with the exception of father, whose corporation will be dealt with differently, all of the charges being kept under the supervision of these Americans will go down with them. This includes that traitorous whelp Lancel who not only denied my request of taking out this redhead, but also pulled treason by having fun with this redhead American."

The others could hear the bitterness in her voice as she talked about Lancel like that. They wondered who was going to be handling what with this plan, as it was Pycelle who decided to ask.

"If I may ask, who will go after whom, and what is to be done to each of these intruders?" Pycelle managed.

"I'm glad that you asked. Allow me to give the instructions to one person at a time."

* * *

Nodding Cersei turned to Janos.

"As for you Janos, I expect you to find the right people and deal with the Stark bitch and her little friend, that Hispanic American _slut_ ," she spat.

Janos nodded. "Yes, of course ma'am...any particular way you want me to deal with them?"

Cersei thought for a moment, almost smirking. She knew Janos was imaginative when it came to things like this. But she had an idea what kind of treatment to deal with those two; especially Arya Stark, she had an especial hatred for the girl.

"Well, I think it would be best if you found a suitable car and sent them for a little...swim, both of them," she said at last.

He nodded with a wicked grin. "Ah, of course; gladly ma'am, leave it to me."

She grinned. "Good. Very good."

She then turned her attention to Pycelle again.

"I want you to buy some essence of Nightshade."

"What for?"

Cersei sighed. Pycelle could be such an idiot with age.

"My sweet Lancel backstabbed me for a redhead American _broad_! I want them BOTH brought to me!"

"Nightshade would make them sleep and is easy to procure. An excellent plan."

"Feel free to have a stronger hand for Lancel."

"My lady?"

Cersei's emerald gaze fell on her glass of wine, her smile icier than the object she was playing with, between her fingers. Lancel had made her husband go with a stronger beverage. It was only fitting she'd return the favour.

Noticing that grin on her face, Pycelle knew that he shouldn't question her with how she's devilishly smiling. As such, Pycelle nodded and went with it.

"Of course, I'll get on it."

"Excellent." She told him, smirking as she did so.

* * *

She then turned her attention to Osmund and his two brothers; Osney and Osfryd and started speaking to them.

"Now Osmund, I want you and both of your brothers to go after my husband's bastard Gendry and that American pest who is with him."

"So..." Osmund queried. "You want the three of us to go after them?"

Cersei nodded, and the three brothers shared a look.

Finally, Osmund asked.

"Why all three of us, and what should we do with the...two of them?"

Cersei sighed and then explained, patiently.

"It's simple, I'm sending the three of you, so you can outnumber them; be as violent as you like with them, work together if you must, that way I can be sure you'll do it right...especially with my husband's bastard being a fighter..."

She grimaced at that, the knowledge that her husband had fathered such a man, one who was actively involved in something as physical as underground cage fighting.

"That American, from what I've heard, he sounds pretty strong, so we can't take any chances with the usual thugs." She added.

The brothers shared another glance but said nothing else, going along with the plan.

"Roger that," the three of them affirmed.

Cersei did not say a single word to them. It was then Pycelle decided to speak up.

"What of the Southerner working for your father?" Pycelle wanted to know.

"I was getting to that."

Cersei then turned her attention to Harys and Orton.

"I'd like you two to go after this American who is working for father Tywin," Cersei demanded. "I'd like the both of you to ambush this _American_ and take him out of commission immediately. Do you understand me?"

As Orton nodded without question, Harys was still unsure about this.

"Is this wise?" Harys asked. "He's working for your father, I don't think-"

Her glare cut him off, as did what she said next.

"It doesn't matter who this man's working for. I want him dealt with, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am, but-"

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to Dorna, would you?"

"N-No."

"Good."

Harys then sighed in defeat at that, not questioning her motives any further.

He silently stared at his drink. Of course, he didn't want anything bad to happen to his daughter Dorna. But he knew that something happening to Lancel, to her precious child, would crush her and kill her more than any accident Cersei could invent to take care of her. She had yearned for Lancel's birth for more than a decade. He had filled her world when he came. He made her a mother. And while they weren't close, Lancel was still his blood. He was family. And Lancel was a man who could make any grandfather proud. But what could he do? He was powerless, and Cersei was _not_ known for her kindness. Warning Tywin would be to no avail, he'd never believe his daughter would do this and how could he blame him for that? What father would even entertain the idea of their daughter being a psychopath? Kevan would listen more, he knew. However, any move he'd try would be spotted by Cersei. How did it come to this? When Dorna married Kevan, beyond the thrill of knowing his daughter was happy, Harys had thought his family would gain power. He had always been ambitious and never really hid it. He had worked with the father; it seemed only natural that he'd work with the daughter. Her twin had no interest in the family business and the youngest of the three children Tywin fathered, Tywin kept him away from it. Cersei was going mad. Or perhaps she had always been mad? Even hurting her own blood didn't make her think twice. He was almost powerless and even with the small possibilities he had, he knew he was a coward at heart. No one took him seriously, who would believe him now? All he could do know was pray. Pray the Seven Gods themselves to spare Lancel's life and forgive his pitiful grandfather for his sins.

* * *

Noticing that Harys wasn't saying anything else, she took that as a sign that he understood. Moving onward, she then went and spoke to the rest of her associates.

"And as for the rest of you, while Harys and Orton will go after Robert, you'll be launching an all-out attack on father's corporation," Cersei exclaim.

 _It would be like the time where I _hired Petyr Baelish to do me a favor by trying and attempting to frame father's family for a murder of Robert Baratheon's top adviser in a plot to have his and the Stark Industries destroy each other.__

She kept that to herself as a smug grin stretched across her face.

The others weren't going to oppose that command, so they decided to go with it.

It was then Pycelle got her attention once more.

"One other question, if I may."

Cersei groaned.

"Very well."

"Whom do you have in mind for going after Sansa and her ditzy friend?"

Cersei had to concede, since he had a point. Fortunately, she had an ace up her sleeve. That being said, she then said confidently with an icy grin on her face.

"Funny you should mention it. It just so happens that I've already gotten a special alliance to do away with that Sansa chick and her dumb blonde friend," Cersei gloated confidently. "And he packs quite a punch too."

This got him and the others curious.

"Oh? Who have you selected?" He asked.

Before she could even say anything else, a new figure had stepped into the room, whose voice then got their attention.

"That would be me."

As a response to this, they all turned and saw who it was. Said figure was revealed to be none other than Joffrey Baratheon; Cersei's eldest son. Joffrey had pale skin, not unlike his mother, was very tall for a boy his age, has blonde curly hair, deep green eyes, and rather _pouty_ lips. By the expression on his face, one could easily guess that he was arrogant, brash, temperamental, and even had a bit of sadistic streak inside of him, too.

* * *

As Joffrey walked over to join the others, there was nothing but shock and confusion on several faces in the room.

"Joffrey!?" Several people said at once.

"You want Joffrey to go after Sansa and her stupid friend?" Pycelle managed, sounding shocked.

"Of course I do," Cersei huffed. "Joffrey has expressed huge interest in wanting to take out that eldest Stark bitch for quite some time as petty revenge for breaking up with him, and that had gained my interest and his petty desire amuses me. So, I decided that he's the perfect choice to go after that redhead Stark bitch and her dumb blonde slut of a friend."

"I'm in complete agreement with mother on this. After all, I've done things like this before. I can surely do it again. Two birds with one fucking stone," The look on his face was smug as he continued. "It's the perfect payback for that bitch, for breaking up with me, on my birthday no less."  
The others were in shock as Pycelle was really starting to feel some doubt with this.

"Is this wise, ma'am?" Pycelle asked. "He may go too far, as he's been known to do."

But of course, Cersei simply brushed it off.

"Nonsense Pycelle, I've seen Joffrey put his strength to full potential several times in the past. It would be unwise to let such latency and capabilities go to waste," Cersei insisted. "Besides, I have complete confidence in my eldest son with getting the job done right. I also don't care if he goes too far, for as long as he accomplishes this task, I am quite satisfied with the results."

Nobody could argue with Cersei on that logic, but Pycelle still had something to bring up.

"I have my doubts about him handling such a task," Pycelle brought up. "I don't think he can handle it."

It was then Joffrey's turn to speak up.

"You don't think I can handle it?" Joffrey remarked with a smirk. "Well then you're an idiot. I am more than capable. I've already taught a loser a lesson...permanently. The ugly Stark slut Arya, her little friend, whatever his dumb name was...Yeah, that's right! I got rid of him, and made it look like a perfect accident."

Everyone in the room gasped as Cersei quickly gained a look of shock on her face. It was then Osmund slowly decided to ask.

"Any particular reason you went and did something so idiotic?"

Joffrey shrugged and snidely replied. "Why else? He and the bitch had it coming, he was an easier target and besides...I simply could, so there."

This got everyone surprised, especially Cersei. Truth be told, she always had a strong hatred for Arya Stark, but to hear that her eldest son went on and killed her close friend like that, for the pettiest reason no less, came as nothing short of a surprise to her.

"So what you're telling me is that you killed the friend of the youngest Stark bitch simply because he and the bitch had it coming, he was an easy target to you, _and_ you simply could?" Cersei's shocked tone was clearly a façade judging by her gasping and her overly exaggerated reaction to it.

With a look of pride on his face, Joffrey simply nodded to confirm this was true.

It was then Cersei responded.

"How _incredibly **evil,"**_ The shocked expression then faded as quickly as it came, as she then had that icy look in her eyes, and she now had a _really_ smug grin on her face. She then spoke softly how she truly feels about this. _"I love it."_

As Cersei's icy grin spoke for itself, Joffrey took this in well as he then responded.

"There's an old saying, something about making your mother proud. I'd say I did that." Joffrey arrogantly crossed his arms.

Cersei never lifted the icy look on her face...

"Perfect. It's official. Joffrey is _definitely_ going to take care of that eldest Stark bitch and her blonde whore friend like he did with the friend of that Arya bitch," expressed Cersei. "You make mama proud, Joffrey."

"I know."

Both Cersei and Joffrey had those smug looks on them yet again, as they were musing in thought about what was being planned, as the others decided not to question it further. Pycelle however, really wasn't convinced.

"I still have my doubts about all this." Pycelle managed, knowing he was having little say in everything.

This comment got both Cersei and Joffrey out of their musing thoughts as they gained rather blank looks on their faces. It was then Cersei issued an answer.

"What the hell are you blabbering about now Pycelle?!"

"They'd be easy to kill. However, the blonde could know how to use a gun. She may be from California, but something in her face suggests she's part Texan as well," stated Pycelle. "I've been to Texas at least once or twice. The people of the "Loan Star State" love their guns. Also, there's an American saying that I've heard before: 'Happiness is a Warm Gun', though I could be wrong."

Everyone else in the room facepalmed and groaned at that, as Joffrey then decided to give the appropriate comment.

"You see what we have to put up with mother? All idiots."

Cersei simply rolled her eyes at that.

"Understatement of the century," She retorted casually while getting lost in thought again.

 _Still, everything is going according to plan. Just the way I want it to. Soon those Americans will meet their end along with their protégés, aside from father, whose corporation will meet a different fate. This includes my traitor of a cousin Lancel._ Cersei mused in thought. _Although we still need to get all the proper preparations in check before these ambushes and attacks can be delivered and achieved._

With that thought in mind, Cersei then issued her associates to prepare to carry out their respective ambushes set before they set off. All while Cersei continued to muse at how her plan was going her way and that nothing could stop her. The associates then left to get all prepped up to achieve Cersei's objectives...

 **XXXXX**

With Arya and Alex, they were still taking part in the fencing practice. Arya stepped back, grinning as she parried one of Alex's attacks. Their sparring session had been actually going well and she was relieved she had relented and given things a chance.

"Nice work." She said truthfully.

"Thanks for that." Alex responded appropriately.

 _It's as I said, she's good. Especially for someone who is left handed._

However fencing class was just about over, and all the students were called over by Syrio Forel, the instructor. Once they were all gathered around, Syrio nodded.

"Okay, that was a good class today, excellent. You are all definitely improving, but you all need to improve more." He explained. "Now, our best bet to show you what I expect right now...Arya, would you indulge me with a demonstration?"

Arya smirked at that. "Gladly."

 _Wow! Arya is going to be displaying a demonstration for the whole class? This ought to be very interesting._ Alex mused.

With that, Arya and Syrio moved into the centre of the room, everybody watching as they took up their positions.

* * *

The end result of the demonstration had everyone in amazement; both Arya and Syrio stepped back, catching their breath.

"Excellent work Arya, outstanding, once again you've outdone yourself." Syrio remarked. "But always remember..."

Arya smiled lightly. "Believe me...I will."

Syrio nodded in approval. Arya turned to see Alex being the first to approach her.

"Wow Arya," Alex beamed in amazement. "That was amazing! You were outstanding and everything else I can think of! You are an expert!"

Laughing lightly Arya shook her head. "Thanks, but, really...there's no need. I just...did what I always do."

"I know. I know," Alex assured. "It's just that you are so good at this and I'm fascinated by it."

Arya felt a slight smile come along as she appreciated that compliment. As such, she gave a slight remark.

"…right."

It was then practice was over and people were setting off for the day.

* * *

As the two tomboy ladies were heading back to the changing room, Alex really had to admit; she had fun today with Arya.

"You know Arya, I really had fun with you today," Alex admitted. "I loved taking part in fencing practice with you."

Arya smiled at that. "I'll admit it, I had a good time too, and you weren't so bad. In fact, it was quite enjoyable."

"Well that's great to hear," She smiled.

They then headed to the changing room to get changed out of their fencing gear, shower and get back into their usual clothes. As they did so, Arya found herself lost in thought.

 _I can't stop thinking about it, for I really think I should tell her..._ She reflected. _Would now be a good time, to tell her about why I was so angry with her, during the anniversary of Mycah's death?_

Finally with a sigh, Arya made up her mind.

"Hey Alex?" She said, getting the Hispanic girl's attention. "Listen, you remember when I snapped at you yesterday?"

Alex took notice of her tone and realized that this was something important

"Yes I do Arya. Why? What's up?"

Arya nodded. "Right well, look I should probably explain; the reason I was so upset was, yesterday was the anniversary of Mycah's death."

 **"SAY WHAT!?"** Alex had to place her hands over her mouth since she couldn't contain herself at that moment.

"It's true, and, that's why I reacted the way I did. It's still quite sensitive for me, especially when you asked about my necklace. It was a birthday gift from him." She told Alex. "I took it rather personally and that's why I snapped at you. I was _that_ upset...I just...I wanna say sorry."

Alex was left speechless for several moments. So that's why she reacted to her the way she did. It had nothing to do with her being an annoying Hispanic chick. It had more to do that in addition to losing her close friend, there was also the fact that yesterday was also the anniversary of Mycah's death. Alex had so many different thoughts about that as she was unsure of what to say at that moment.

 _Oh my. So that's why she was so upset yesterday; it was the anniversary of Mycah's death. That must have been devastating._ Alex thought in a shameful manner before something else came to her mind. _That also reminds me; who was this Joffrey character that she mentioned yesterday when she referred to Mycah's death? And more importantly, does the information of this Joffrey guy match everything Jerry explained back at HQ? If all these facts tie together, the person behind Mycah's death may be Cersei eldest son himself! I've got to tell Arya before it's too late._

Taking a deep breath, Alex then spoke her thoughts.

"Hey Arya, I'm really, _really_ sorry about bugging you yesterday," said a guilty Alex. "If I had known that was the case, I wouldn't have bugged you like that. I feel horrible for being that nosy."

Arya bit her lip at that but then smiled lightly.

"I... Thank you, I…I appreciate that, really." She said. "I overreacted anyway, you didn't even know."

"Yeah," Alex nodded before bringing up. "There's also something else that I need to bring up with you too; something that I've been meaning to ask you."

This got Arya slightly curious.

"Oh? What's this about?" Arya asked.

"Do you know anything else about this Joffrey guy that you mentioned to me yesterday when you talked about Mycah's death?"

Arya narrowed her eyes briefly and then spoke, with such venom in her voice. "Joffrey Baratheon, the biggest asshole I've ever met, son of Robert Baratheon and his wife Cersei, cruel, self-righteous...ugh, I don't even have enough words to describe that bastard!"

Alex gasped in shock that as her thoughts were running through her mind like crazy.

 _OH NO! **IT'S TRUE!** From what Arya told me, all the intel that Jerry shared before I came here and Robert's description match! That means the Joffrey who killed Mycah **is** Cersei's eldest son; that also means that she **is** hiding something big! Not to mention, this is the same Joffrey also broke up with Sansa!_

As Alex was lost in thoughts, Arya thought this was suspicious.

"Wait a minute?" Arya asked, narrowing her eyes. "Why are you so eager to know?"

Alex got out of her thoughts when she asked that question. Not wanting it to keep it a secret, she knew it was time to break it to Arya.

"I only asked because according to what information my boss gave to me before I came to Westeros, I had this strange feeling that the Joffrey that killed your friend, is also the son of Cersei herself. Plus, from what I was informed, Cersei is not to be trusted, at all. As a matter of fact, I think she's up to something big; this could be probably be something that could connect to the murder that occurred in this area. Long story short, I was asking because I was genuinely concerned!"

Arya turned away at that, thinking.

 _Gods, what is Cersei up to...And Alex, I've seen what she can do but, is she really capable for something like this...?_

Another question popped into her head: How did Alex find out about Cersei? Wanting to know about it, she then spoke up again.

"How do you know all this stuff anyway?"

"Remember that call Andrew made to me earlier? He informed me about suspicious behavior, and also felt that this was really important information, especially with everything going on around here. hH wanted me to know so we can solve this case and that I can prevent you from being Joffrey's next victim."

Arya smiled lightly.

 _Well, I suppose Andrew is really there for her...Like I have Gendry. That...eagerness for friendship, it does remind me of Mycah. Alright then, that settles it, Alex may have been assigned to protect me but...I'll protect her too._

Composing herself, she smiled. "I see… Well, this is certainly getting interesting, huh?"

"Yeah, it was just important, so I had to share."

"It's understandable."

They then headed for the showers after they had striped out of their fencing outfits.

* * *

Having showered and dressed into their regular attire, they soon left the locker room and the fencing studio.

"So, where do you think we should go now?"

Arya thought for a moment when suddenly her stomach growled, she heard Alex's do the same and laughed.

"I think that answers it, we've not had lunch yet." Arya remarked.

"I have notice," Alex agreed through laughter. "How about we stop somewhere and have some lunch together, huh?"

"Sounds good to me..." Arya began.

"Totally, for I'm in the mood for some soy cheese pizza, with some bread sticks, and a bit of avocado puree to go with it as dipping sauce," Alex exclaimed while rubbing her tummy.

Shrugging, Arya smiled. "Sure, whatever you like, so long as it's edible and I can handle it, I'm game."

"Awesome! I promise that it's edible, especially the avocado puree," Alex then felt like bringing up a memory that popped up. "In fact, there was this one time where I was having some of my mom's homemade avocado puree with my best friend Sam, and we shared it together for lunch. By the end, Sam ended up loving it; she also remarked that it's very enjoyable. I was hyped to know that Sam loves my mom's avocado puree, and it became one of her favourites since! I loved the expression that emerged on Sammy's face! You should have seen it, she was over the moon!"

Rolling her eyes and smirking while Alex smiled, Arya shook her head.

 _Okay...she's still a little weird, but then again, I'm one to talk._ Arya thought to herself.

While that remained in her mind, Alex felt like asking the appropriate question.

"So anyway Arya, do you think it's best for us to head to a restaurant on foot?" she asked. "Or should we take a bus there?"

"Oh, there's no need for us to walk, or get the bus." Arya replied with a knowing smile. "I have my own transportation, not too far from here."

"You do?" asked Alex, bewildered. "Where is this 'vehicle'?"

Arya's smile grew upon seeing Alex's anticipation.

"C'mon, I'll show, I usually keep it near here."

She then led the way from the fencing studio until they reached another building, separate from others. It was somewhat old yet still in good condition. It had a large garage door as its only entrance, but it was locked. Arya pulled out its respective remote.

"Here we go." Arya said.

With that she went on to open the door.

* * *

Entering the building Arya smirked as she showed Alex what was inside.

"Here it is; my own transportation." She announced.

Said vehicle was a car; a slightly beat up looking white Ford, that while in good condition looked as if it had been neglected for some time. Yet, it still retained a certain charm and Arya's expression as she looked over it was one of pride and delight.

Alex was entirely ecstatic by what she saw.

"Wow! That's your vehicle," asked Alex as Arya simply nodded. "It looks so _cool_!"

"Thanks. I keep it here, so my parents don't find out." Arya replied.

"Where on Earth did you find this vehicle?" Alex questioned.

"Well, there's a junk yard, outside of town; I go there sometimes to hang out and get away from everyone. Anyway, I found the car there and decided to fix it up. I, um… 'borrowed' dad's tools and managed to get it running again." Arya explained. "After I was sure it would work, I moved it here. As I said, I don't want my parents finding out about it, they'd freak if they knew I was hanging out in a ratty place like the junk yard. I just use it on occasion, when I'm done with fencing."

Arya and Alex approached the car.

"It's still in good condition and works for me, and that's all that matters. It was probably my luckiest find in that junk yard."

Alex could not believe her eyes. Arya had this top-secret car that she kept from her parents in her possession, coming from the junkyard no less. Plus, she got it to work despite probably having little mechanical experience. To say that she was amazed by this would be the understatement of the decade.

 _I wonder if she ever came to Beverly Hills to spend time, maybe she could give me a lift and bring me to the coolest places._ Alex mused _. It would be as if Donna drove a Ford herself instead of a motorcycle._

Keeping those thoughts, a secret for now, Alex then decided to beam up.

"I really do love this car, Arya," Alex gleamed. "It's so awesome!"

Smirking at Alex's statement Arya unlocked the doors and got in, while Alex sat in the passenger seat.

"Alright, get comfy and we'll get going." Arya remarked casually.

Once inside, they closed the doors and started the engine.

Alex took a good look at the interior and found it to be just as great.

"Wow Arya, I really like the interior in this car," Alex complimented. "It looks as fresh as a new car would look like on the inside."

Smiling Arya replied. "Yeah, I put a lot of work into it. Now, let's going, we'll find somewhere to eat."

"You bet," Alex nodded. "I'm still in the mood for some soy cheese pizza, bread sticks, and avocado puree sauce."

Starting the car up and beginning to drive out Arya replied. "Alright then, let's go."

They drove for some time with Alex smiling as she noted Arya's driving skills, especially since her comments made it apparent she was self-taught.

"Wow! Did I ever tell you that you're such a fantastic driver?" Alex remarked. "And I mean that."

Arya smiled at that. "Ah, thanks."

"Y'know Arya, if you were to ever visit Beverly Hills California one day, maybe you could give me a lift to all the coolest places that we can go to together," remarked Alex. "All in all, you remind me of Donna Ramone in more ways than one."

"I...have no idea who that is, but she sounds cool."

"You bet she is. She has this cool motorcycle and everything!"

Arya smirked hearing that and soon they drove on, heading for their next destination.

 _Hmmm, we better be careful; Cersei could be up to something, along with that d-bag, Joffrey._ Thought Arya. _It's strange, I wasn't happy at all with this at first but, there's more to Alex than meets the eye; she's actually pretty cool and maybe, maybe we could be friends._

 _I honestly think that we should be careful and watch out for anything that Cersei, Joffrey or anyone else could be up to. I was assigned to Arya and I'm going to make sure of it, with a little help from Andrew and the others if necessary._ Alex thought. _I really do think that Arya is the bomb. For someone who is supposed to be a member of an etiquette family, she's nowhere near as boring as I thought she would be. I honesty hope that if this friendship is actually forming, it goes at a slow pace, since I don't want any scuffles to occur between the two of us as a result. Well I hope this goes well._

So, with those thoughts, the two of them drove on, closing in on their destination…

 **XXXXX**

 **AT A SALON NEARBY TORRHEN'S SQUARE:**

Meanwhile, Clover and Sansa had made it to the salon.

"We're here."

"Great."

The exterior of the salon was a combination of tan and mahogany in color, it had a simple window out front, and a welcome sign on the door. Clover really loved the 'simple, but effective' look the building was going for.

"Looks totally fad."

Sansa just nodded.

"Shall we go in?" she asked.

"Totally."

Both of them entered shortly afterwards.

* * *

Clover was impressed by the Periwinkle tint used as the accent color, compared to the Iris Violet used as the primary color. Even though Periwinkle by itself wasn't a color she really cared for on its own, with the light violet walls, it gave the room a _very_ welcoming, feminine feel. The rest of the room looked very clean and tidy.

The desk clerk looked upon them entering.

"I'd like to make a hair appointment for me and my friend here." said Sansa, motioning to Clover.

Clover waved 'hi' and smiled.

The clerk checked and noticed the schedule was nearly full.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait; you see, we're a bit busy right now."

"No trouble."

Both soon made their way to the armchairs, which they sat in together and waited for their turn.

* * *

 _Huh, I wonder if she had an ex, if the ex is tied to Joffrey. Also, how the hell is Joffrey connected to Cersei?_ Clover thought.

The decision soon was made. She'd have to ask her about her ex to get answers.

Without warning, Clover then got Sansa's attention.

"Excuse me Sansa?" Clover got her attention.

"What's up?" Sansa looked curious.

"Sorry for asking this, but did you have an ex?" Clover asked.

 _Wha!? Why would she ask me that? Calm down, maybe she just wants to know. Maybe she's just curious._ Sansa thought.

"I did."

"Yeah? What was his name?"

"Joffrey Baratheon; the eldest son of Cersei Lannister."

Clover paled.

 _No way! Robert was right about one thing; Cersei was acting weird around him; if her son's really a part of this, we're in for real trouble._ She thought.

"What was he like?" She managed.

Sansa decided to keep it short.

"He was an abusive, hotheaded bastard, pure and simple."

"He didn't take you breaking up with him too well, right?"

"Right."

 _God, if Joffrey was involved in what happened to Arya's friend, then we'd better be careful. That guy could have some connection with that creepy broad, Cersei. Not to mention she may be hiding the bigger picture from under our noses. I gotta' do everything I can to keep Sansa safe from those two._

As these thoughts clouded Clover's mind, Sansa simply grinned at her.

What a _lovely girl; I can't help but admire Clover. Meeting Robert must've the best thing in the world to happen to her._

Sansa then got Clover's attention.

"Hey Clover?"

"Yeah?"

"Robert must mean a lot to you huh?"

"Of course he is. He's my pride and joy! Well, that and the fact that we do so much together."

"Sounds like an incredible man." Sansa smirked.

"He is. There was this one that where he even had me over at his place for dinner one time."

"That's great to know."

"Oh yes."

"I'd love to know more about it."

"Of course."

Clover then thought back to that night…

* * *

 _When Robert invited her over for a dinner she donned her best outfit: a sundress, heels and earrings. His parents, Karren and Mark Forrest greeting her. Dinner wasn't ready yet, so, they had some time to kill. Both watched an old movie until it was time for dinner. The dinner spread was impressive: Steaks, lobsters, shrimps, russet potatoes, and even a bottle of bourbon that the 4 of them split, though not enough to get legally intoxicated. He was quite the gentleman, holding his car door for her, and even driving her home, afterwards._

* * *

As the flashback ended, Clover really started missing him just from thinking about it.

As Clover sighed happily, Sansa really took interest in that memory.

"Seems like you and Robert had an amazing time together, huh?"

"You bet we did," admitted Clover, once again sighing in a heavenly manner. "It was one of the best nights of my life."

"Sounds like it," replied Sansa.

"Tell me about it," Clover gushed. "I really miss my Robbie, just thinking back to how much of a gentleman he can be."

A wide smile came to the blonde's face after she said that as Sansa watched in admiration.

* * *

Eventually, an employee got their attention.

"Excuse me. Miss Stark? Miss Ewing? We're ready."

"AWESOME!" Both of them squealed as they went to get their hair worked on, but

Clover had more on her mind then her hair.

 _This is part of my job. I have to protect her from anything. I can't come right out and tell her right now, for I don't wanna scare her off._

Keeping that thought a secret from Sansa for now, prepared to have their makeovers done…

 **XXXXX**

Gendry smiled as he stepped back, he and Andrew had just finished work on the car and were now just taking it easy.

By this point, Andrew really felt that since they were no longer doing anything, he felt it was now the best time to ask Gendry what else he knows about his father, even if it was facts his own mother gave him before she died. He had a job, an obligation to follow with this mission. He was going to make sure that Gendry would remain safe from who ever is behind the murder.

 _Okay, I think now would be the best time for me to ask Gendry for other information that he could possibly know about his missing dad._ Andrew thought. _I need to know more info that could help us with this case and make sure Gendry and the others come out unharmed in this situation. Not to mention, the friendship that the both of us formed shows we have more in common than I thought. I trusted him with the information I gave him about my own parents. Now, it's time for him to trust me..._

Andrew knew that now was the time to get the ball rolling.

"Excuse me, Gendry?"

Gendry looked at Andrew curiously.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you a rather important question that has been on my mind for quite a bit."

Gendry bit his lip, and felt suddenly wary, for he couldn't deny Andrew's words made him feel suspicious and perhaps a little worried.

"Um okay sure, fire away?"

"I was wondering if you could share with me any type of information that you do know from your father, even thought you haven't heard from him or seen him at all."

Gendry tensed at that, immediately feeling uneasy.

"What, why would you...?" He gasped.

Before Gendry could finish, Andrew then got straight to the details.

"Gendry, there was a murder here in Westeros recently, and I have been paired up with you both to ensure your own safety, and to make sure you don't fall victim to whatever is going on here, too. I wouldn't have been paired with you if I didn't care, but I do. Not to mention, this budding friendship has been something I appreciate happening with you. So, you have to trust _me_ , just like how I trusted _you_ with the information on _my own_ parents."

Gendry was lost in thought.

 _Andrew's right. He told me all about his parents and our friendship. I think I can trust him._ Thought Gendry. _He was assigned to guard me, and yet even with that, we formed a close friendship in such a short space of time...I... I'm sure I can trust him with what I know._

He sighed but then shrugged; his mind made up. _What the hell, I'll do it._

Gendry took a deep breath...

"Alright, I'll tell you everything," said Gendry. "Apparently, my father...was Robert Baratheon, probably the most important man in Westeros. I was born from a drunken one-night stand between him and my mother and that was it. I never even met him before. All I know is what mom told me; about how I was born and how he wouldn't be able to see us..."

As he said that, Andrew had so many thoughts in his mind. The moment he said Robert Baratheon did it click.

 _Wait, did he say that his father's name was Robert Baratheon? That's the same name as the murder victim, according to the intel!_ Andrew thought. _I_ _t's possible that he's the same Robert who was the husband of Cersei. If everything that my teammates and Jerry told me is correct, it's all matching up with what Robert told me before about Cersei's suspicious behaviour. I have to let Gendry know._

With that fresh in his thoughts, Andrew decided it was time let it out.

"Gendry, you're not going to believe this, but Robert Baratheon is also the name of the victim, based on what my comrades told me earlier," Andrew admitted.

Gendry froze at that. "What, he...he's the one who...?"

"That's right. I'm quite certain that your father is the same man murdered by whatever is out there," Andrew confessed. "I had found this out from my partners that Robert Baratheon was actually the husband of Cersei Lannister; a person of interest that Robert told me was hiding something from under our noses as far as we know."

Gendry bit his lip at that, suddenly uneasy.

"Gendry, it'll be alright; I'm here to help you. I'm willing to do everything I can to ensure your safety and make sure that you are protected from being killed by whatever is out there. Me and my teammates _will_ find out who's responsible for all this," Andrew assured him.

Gendry nodded slowly.

 _He's right. There was something suspicious about Cersei..._

"You could be right. We better stick together, doubly so from now on." He said at last, voicing his thoughts. "We can watch each other's backs, especially from those who could be after us."

Seeing Andrew smile at that, Gendry managed a smile too.

"You know, it's strange, how alike we are, what with us being without parents, and with this...friendship we've developed, perhaps it would be best if we put it to the test through teamwork."

Andrew suddenly gained a smirk of confidence without removing his trademark stoic look.

"I couldn't agree with you more, bud."

They shook their hands, setting their bond in stone.

* * *

Settling back down Gendry cast about for a more cheerful subject to talk about.

 _Hmmm, I could ask him about Alex. After all, I remember some of the things I saw with them._

He reflected before deciding to bring up.

"So, I guess you are really close to Alex. Dedicated to protecting her, right?"

Andrew took this with no surprise as he admitted.

"It's true. I really do love her. Like with you, I want to make sure she's safe."

"Wow… It really does me remind me of my relationship with Arya." Gendry admitted.

"I see," Andrew mused. "As a matter of fact, there was this one time I went over to Alex's house, and got to meet her mother for the first time; she was really known for giving hugs to those she feels are close to her daughter. I also got to try some of her avocado puree with Alex for lunch too while her father was away at work.

Gendry smirked. "I see, interesting. Could you tell me more?"

"Certainly," Andrew then brought up that time with him while a flashback then occurred.

* * *

 _Andrew had gone over to Alex's house for lunch. The house's exterior was magenta in color, and was only two stories tall, with a few doors, windows and a mahogany roof. Andrew had gone and knocked on the door, and he was greeted to a hug by Alex's mother, Carmen Vasquez. She asked if he was the boyfriend Alex was speaking of, and he was. Alex then stepped in and greeted her boyfriend, asking him if her mom hugged him too hard, which he insists that she didn't. After the introductions, the three of them had some of Carmen's homemade avocado puree for lunch, which Andrew ended up enjoying. Carmen was ecstatic that he enjoyed her homemade avocado puree. Alex then told her that he really was the best boyfriend she ever met, and Carmen couldn't agree more. Andrew then realized that Alex's father wasn't home, being at work and all. They spent a good portion of the day together, since Andrew had nothing better to do. Then when Carmen offered Andrew some additional help, he turned it down, while thanking her, saying that he appreciates the concern. He then he kissed Alex goodnight before leaving for his own home that evening._

* * *

"…and that's how that went for me. It was a rather intriguing and interesting visit with Mrs. Vasquez and Alex."

Gendry smirked, clearly amused by the story.

"Wow, nice..." He remarked. "That's some story, man."

"I'll say," said Andrew. "It was a pleasant visit."

Stretched after that, Gendry queried.

"So, what should we do now?"

Andrew shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we are done here, dude. Perhaps it's best that we call it a day. What do you say, Gendry?"

"Sounds good to me."

With that they prepared to leave.

* * *

As they did so, Gendry smiled.

 _Wow, this has been even better than I ever thought. We're actually quite similar; no wonder we struck a great friendship so quickly._

Andrew also began to contemplate the circumstances.

 _You know, Gendry's really becoming quite a pal to me, just like Robert. We have so much in common, it's actually kinda scary. I think I'm going to enjoy this friendship with Gendry. One way or another, I can see us visiting each other pretty frequently._

As he grinned at that thought, Andrew went with Gendry back to his truck. However, they were unaware that Cersei was about to initiate phase two of her plan…

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Tywin and Robert had left the restaurant. They, along with the Tyrell's, were headed back to Casterly Rock to work on the final wedding arrangements. While they were heading back, Robert had some thoughts in mind.

 _He must have made some enemies in his lifetime…_

Nonetheless, he decided to find out for himself.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes Robert?"

"Call me curious, but have you made any enemies in your political and/or business career?"

This surprised Tywin, if only for a second.

 _Why on earth would he ask that?_ Tywin thought. _He must have his reasons, but what should I tell him?_

Tywin eventually decided to answer.

"There is one I'm aware of; Petyr Baelish. He was an economist working for Robert Baratheon. It seems he attempted to frame my son, and by extension my family, by being involved in the death of Jon Arryn, Robert's top adviser. He planted a knife on Tyrion he claimed was my son's, but it was his. He plotted to use our rivals, Stark Industries. His plan was to destroy each other and, then would take over what was left. Sansa and others manage to expose his role in it."

 _WOW! Sounds like something out of a Cormoran Strike novel._ Robert thought. _Also sounds like Cersei would do; I honestly wouldn't put it past her_.

"Any idea who could've put him up to it or paid him?" he asked.

"I can't be entirely sure," replied Tywin. "However, if someone did pay him to do the deed, it may be part of a larger conspiracy."

"I have quite a lot to learn about the business world," said Robert.

"That you do."

Robert was then lost in thought.

 _This is suspicious. In fact, it could be related to Robert's murder, and Cersei could've paid Petyr to stage a coup, if she's involved._

Robert then got Tywin's attention.

"Sorry sir. I was just asking, since Baratheon was killed, and it may be connected with this 'conspiracy' you mentioned."

"Possibly, but it's unlikely at this point."

"True, but that shouldn't be ruled out."

"However, we can't be certain."

"Yeah, but the two events may be related."

"Indeed, they may."

* * *

They soon returned to Casterly Rock.

"Olenna and I will meet to discuss final arrangements for the wedding."

"Excellent."

"I'll call you if I need you." Tywin told him.

Tywin went into the living room to meet Olenna, as Robert returned to his guest room and watched TV. First some of the international news, then a drama program for a bit…

 **XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Lancel had just got done finishing his explanation.

"And that's all that happened."

Sam was at loss for words. Her head was spinning and for a moment, she didn't know what to do. She slowly realized that she had been right from the start. Not that it made her feel any better; the story was too horrible for her to take pride in. The character study she had made of her protégé was spot-on accurate. She had to take a moment to digest everything. Lancel was indeed Cersei Lannister's first cousin. Despite being wealthy enough to live his life without working, he had wanted to have a part time job, so his earnings could go for his future studies: he envisioned passing the police exam. He had always admired Jaime, Cersei's twin brother and as soon as he could talk, he had always wanted to be like him; the Romanized vision he had of him. Lancel knew he wasn't cut for the army like Jaime was, but he felt he could be what Jaime was now, a beat cop. His father had spoken to Cersei, telling her of Lancel's wish, and she had immediately offered to try and have Robert hire him.

 _"It wouldn't be too hard." She sweetly said. "He'd basically assist my husband. Taking some incoming calls, giving him his mails, replying to the emails that don't need much explaining. Besides, it would be nice, having some family around."_

Lancel had been thrilled that his cousin seemed to care so much and couldn't believe his luck when he got hired. He soon lost all of his hopes. Robert Baratheon had been super obnoxious with him. He hated his wife but couldn't divorce her, so he took all of his frustration on Lancel, by antagonizing him. Lancel wasn't allowed to do the tasks Cersei had described, because he was apparently too stupid, so the only thing he could do was giving him beer or wine and even that, he was doing it poorly according to his boss. He made him run errands for things that didn't exist. Cersei had been there for him, or so he thought.

 _"It's not you. It's me he insults through you. I know it isn't pleasant though."_

Lancel kept quiet, especially when he knew Robert occasionally slapped his wife. On Robert's last day, Cersei had welcomed him with a smile.

 _"I'm sure Robert will leave you in peace today." She had smiled. "I bought for him his favourite wine. Just give him as much as he wants."_

Lancel had simply obeyed, did as he was bid. He wasn't even surprised to see his boss drunk, a sight he was sadly too familiar with. But he had gotten drunk faster than usual. He noticed a sigil on the bottles. If it was indeed Robert's favourite wine, it was way stronger than what he usually drank. Strangely, Robert had been reasonable and had asked Lancel to drive him home, aware he was too drunk to drive.

 _"I'm sorry he makes you do this. But I trust you. I know how careful you are." Cersei told him as she gave him the keys._

As he drove, Lancel felt something was off about the car. That was when it hit him.

The brakes weren't responding.

He tried his best to prevent an accident. Unfortunately, the road was slanted, and he ended up crashing. He couldn't remember what it was, because he had passed out shortly after. All he remembered was the horrible pain in his right shoulder, in his legs and the sight of Robert; bloody and not responding when he tried to check on him. He woke up hours later at the hospital, his mother by his side, praying for his recovery. It was then she told him Robert was killed instantly.

 _"You must not blame yourself, Honey." She said. "The car wasn't safe in the first place. Cersei told us Robert had put so many delays into getting it repaired. That he insisted on you driving."_

It was wrong, and he knew it. If the car had been damaged because of a lack of care, surely Cersei would have never given him the keys in the first place. Also, a damaged car, a drunken husband. A dreadful thought came into his mind, but he tried to shake it away. It was only once alone with Cersei that he opened up.

 _"A strange coincidence... A damaged car and Robert was so drunk today."_

 _"You weren't supposed to drive."_

Her voice was as cold as ice, her stare scared him just as much as it confirmed his thoughts: Robert was supposed to drive a sabotaged car, drunk, so everyone would believe his death was an accident. While it was a planned murder he took part in, no one would blame him, he just obeyed his boss. But the fact that Robert asked him to drive wasn't planned. Now, he was involved in a game too big for him.

 _"If you speak of this to anyone, this will be the last day you have a tongue."_

* * *

 _I was right._ Sam thought. _Lancel is innocent. I was right on the money._

She felt a huge relief at this, as well as shame. A man had died and here she was, happy that someone she had crushed on wasn't his murderer because it'd mean her romance would be impossible.

"You must think I'm a monster, undeserving of protection." Lancel quietly said, still looking at his feet. "But I know you're a professional. You'll do your job. It's just that it'd never go beyond that."

"Beyond what?"

"I kinda liked you. You were genuinely nice to me when you had no reason to. And now, Cersei must think I've betrayed her or something. I've just made your job more complicated."

"That's not true, Lancel!"

That statement came out of nowhere and startled him. To his surprise, she was still the same: soft, kind.

"I had a feeling you were involved in a way. But I don't think you are a monster, especially since you were powerless to do anything. As for Cersei, I have colleagues; we'll figure something out. And as for you liking me, I like you too. I have to confess, when I saw your picture for the first time and learned I was paired with you, I was over the moon."

"Why?"

She blushed.

"Because you're gorgeous."

After a moment of silence, Lancel laughed. It was a genuine, innocent, kind laughter.

"And now?"

"Now, I get to protect a handsome drink of a man with whom I could definitely keep in touch after this mess is cleaned up, especially since we have so much in common."

"Thank you."

"De rien mon cher." (English translation: You're welcome my dear.)

"You speak French?"

"I stutter French you mean. I just have a base because of the books I've read. Not that I do that for showing off."

"Tu as un accent très mignon." (You have a very cute accent.)

She blushed harder, and he didn't press the matter any further. He just felt relieved of a huge burden of his shoulders.

"So, what do we do?" Sam asked.

"Well, _The Simpsons_ is going to start, any minute."

"Oh, my family!" Sam joked at the fact that her last name is also Simpson.

"I might have some donuts or popcorn around."

And so, they decided to watch some TV for a bit, while it continued to rain out. Unbeknownst to them, there was something big about to occur; not just to Sam and Lancel, but to the other spies and their protégés, too. While Tywin and his corporation would get a different type of surprise…

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

 **Okay readers, this is the end of the fourth chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Now before we end this chapter, here are the prefaces that we each wrote out:**

 **Boris Yeltsin:  
** **I continued the dialogue, quotes and thoughts for Clover and Sansa, and Tywin and Robert, as well as the lunch idea for Robert. I also came up with some of Pycelle's lines for the Cersei scene, and some other stuff I wrote out for that scene as well. I also came up with describing the flashback of Clover meeting Robert's parents and the dinner they had, as well as working with Parent12D on the shows Andrew and Robert watch when they spend time hanging out, and I also chose Robert to have Ice Tea at the party Andrew and Robert went to.**

 **Assassin Master Ezio 91:**  
 **So, I once again worked with Gendry and Arya for their scenes, dialogue and thoughts. I also worked with Parent12D again, as we worked on the scenes with Andrew and Gendry and Alex and Arya together. I also helped out during the Cersei scene by working on the part with Cersei giving instructions to Janos regarding what he should do to Arya and Alex as well as Joffrey's confession about killing Mycah and his reasons for doing so. For the fencing club I came up with the idea for Arya to be the student selected for the demonstration, as Syrio's star pupil basically. I also came up with the idea for Arya having her own car, hidden from her parents of course, the idea for her finding it in a junk yard and fixing it up again was inspired by Life is Strange and the character Chloe Price, specifically from the prequel Before the Storm. The main difference is, instead of a truck, I used my own car as the base for Arya's.**

 **Marina Ka-Fai:**  
 **So for this chapter, apart from the usual Lancel/Sam parts and helping with the proofreading, I also came out with the Nightshade plan, helped with Cersei's part dealing with how she's going to take Lancel down, as well as Harys Swyft's inner thoughts regarding his grandson Lancel.**

 **Parent12D:**  
 **For this chapter, I once again handled the quotes and dialogues for Andrew and Alex, and worked with Assassin Master Ezio 91 on the Andrew/Gendry and Alex/Arya scenes. I also help with the Cersei scene too with the others. Another thing I came up with (with Boris Yeltsin's help) was to use some shows that Andrew and Robert could watch together when they were hanging out, and I also decided on this one time where both of them got drunk at a party due to Mandy spiking both of their drinks; I chose Coke for Andrew, and Boris chose Iced Tea for Robert. Aside from that, I also came up with more references in this chapter, such as the Happiness is a Warm Gun bit was a reference to the Beatles' song of the same name, as well as helping my partners out once again, such as suggesting that Sam could be revealed to speak French, the reaction Cersei gives when Joffrey makes that confession, and several other moments. Finally, I came up with the flashback of Andrew going to Alex's house to meet her mom Carmen and have some of her homemade avocado puree for lunch.**

 **With all that said and done, we hope you enjoyed the chapter, and we also hope you look forward to the fifth chapter too!**

 **For now, only if you like, you can leave behind a clean and polite review on this story, and you can also let us know if you like it, or if there's something wrong, be sure to point it out to us so all four of us can work on making improvements to whatever is not right, and be sure to make this story even better for the chapters following it.**

 **All in all, we thank you again for reading this chapter, and we hope you'll look forward to the next chapter. Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE AND DUTY**

 **Okay readers, here is chapter 5 of this crossover collaboration story, being created by Boris, Assassin, Marina and me of course!**

 **Now we are happy that this story is making good progress for two reasons:**

 **1.) Another reviewer reviewed the first four chapters and favored it. And 2.) The current chapter 4 has been proofread by another author on this website, but we have decided to keep him anonymous, since we don't feel like revealing who he is. But thanks to him, I think we have a new method to making this crossover into a story everyone can enjoy.**

 **With that said, we do hope you enjoy this chapter everyone!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **All characters of Totally Spies belong to Marathon Media and all characters of Game of Thrones belong to George R. R. Martin. The character Andrew is owned by me, and Robert is owned by Boris Yeltsin.**

 **Now like the first four chapters, the prefaces to this chapter will be shown by the end of the chapter. For now, enjoy everyone!**

* * *

 **AT CERSEI'S HIDEOUT IN KING'S LANDING:**

Back at Cersei's hideout, all of the associates who were being assigned to ambush the spies and their charges (save for Tywin) were all set and prepped up to do what they were asked to do. Among them were the other accomplices that were issued to unleashed an attack on Tywin's corporation and engage in a battle against his forces; all while Orton and Harys go on and ambush Robert. Judging by the look on her face, Cersei was seemingly impressed that her collaborators were ready to take on their task, but seeing that some of her colleagues were either forgetful or just incompetent with their jobs, she felt it was best to ask _all_ of them what they have to do precisely. Clearing her throat, she started speaking.

"Alright, are all of you ready to take on the tasks that you were _each_ assigned to do?"

It was then each of them to respond one at a time.

Janos nodded, smiling darkly.

"Yes ma'am."

Pycelle nodded.

"Of course,"

Osmund, Osney and Osfryd also nodded.

Orton showed her his weapon.

Harys started to speak, but stopped, knowing that he wouldn't win this argument.

Joffrey only grinned.

The other colleagues all showed their weapons in possession; consisting of guns, rifles, dynamites, grenades, and other explosives and weaponry typically used during war-styled battles.

It was then that Cersei decided to make sure they knew what they were doing.

"Okay, now I'm going to ask you _all_ what your objectives are going to be."

Cersei turned to Janos first.

"Alright, you first; what exactly is it you will be doing and to whom, can you tell me?"

Janos then answered. "I am to go and take care of Arya Stark and her little Hispanic friend, send them to sleep and then secure them in a car for a little swim."

She grinned icily.

"Excellent."

* * *

She then turned to Pycelle. She didn't like the man one bit, he was the cliché of old men: senile and smelly. But he was faithful and meek. It was always good to have someone like him on her side, and his medic skills were a good bonus.

"Need any reminder?" She asked.

"I will go after your cousin Lancel and his bodyguard."

She scoffed at his diplomat words.

"You can say to that traitor and his red haired bitch."

"Here's the nightshade you asked."

He showed her a small bottle, filled with a purple liquid.

"Do not worry; I know how to mix it. It has a sweet taste, so I'll make sure they won't notice it in their drinks. Or pastries."

She didn't feel the need to ask him how many drops he had to use. He knew that well enough. He had once given her some, because she couldn't sleep. Nightshade was a common 'poison'. Used correctly, it could work like a sleeping pill, or something against nerves. One drop calmed you down. Three drops allowed you to sleep without plaguing nightmares. Ten drops killed you swiftly and without pain because of the overdose. She wondered how the number of drops between three and ten would affect someone's body and she couldn't wait to see it used on her cousin, especially considering his health. After the accident, he had some medical complications at the hospital and while he had recovered, he was weaker for now. How fun it would be, to see him suffer. Besides, his father and his mother wouldn't miss him too much; they had two other sons and one daughter, all better than him.

Oh yes, she couldn't wait.

Feeling satisfied that he at least understood his goal, Cersei decided to move onward. Turning to Osmund and his brothers, she raised an eyebrow.

"And you three, you know who you are going after and what to do."

"Yes ma'am." Osmund replied at once.

Osney grinned. "We're going after Gendry Waters and his American friend of course.

Osfryd added. "We're going to beat them until they don't know which is up or down."

She nodded, satisfied. "Good; at least this proves you are listening."

She then turned to Orton and Harys.

"You have your target?" She asked.

"Correct, we go after the Southerner." Orton told her.

"We ambush him, outnumber him two to one and move in." Harys opined afterwards.

 _God, the woman's lost her mind if she thinks this will achieve anything. Going after her father's own business, and Lancel, putting him in the path of all this._ Harys thought, but dared not to say a thing against it.

"Excellent you two; just what I want to hear from the both of you and no oppositions against me either." She told them.

Lastly, Cersei turned to Joffrey, with a confident smile on her face.

"You know what you're assigned to do, right?"

"Right; I'll be taking out Sansa and her dumb blonde bimbo slut of a friend. Run them over, and if they survive that, I stab them. She'll pay for breaking up with me."

"Good. Should that fail, take _these_."

She tossed him a bag. Joffrey checked it, finding smoke grenades and a few oil bombs.

"These should come in handy with handling the eldest Stark bitch and the blonde whore," she said, grinning in a smug manner.

"I plan to make you proud." He told her while grinning arrogantly.

 _"Very nice,"_ she told him, an icy smile on her face.

 _Perfect. My pieces are in place._ She thought.

Soon the business would be hers; she had no doubt.

* * *

Afterwards, Cersei turned to face the rest of her troops to remind them of what they are to do to Tywin's corporation while Orton and Harys do away with Robert.

"And as for the rest of you, for those that _may have_ forgotten, you'll be engaging in battle against my father's corporation and do away with anyone that sets foot in your path and engross into a war-style bloody battle with the forces that father could potentially send out to defend his corporation. Am I understood?"

"Yes Cersei!" All her troops shouted in unison as a response.

"Perfect," Cersei was pleased. "That's just what I wanted to hear."

Silence persisted for a moment or so before she decide to make the appropriate comment.

"Well since you all clearly understand what you have to do, it's time to put my plan into action and progress on taking out these Americans and their charges and launch the attack on father's corporation."

It was then one of her followers decided to bring up.

"Ma'am, if I may bring something up?" Orton asked.

"Very well," she told him, though her patience was wearing thin.

"Do you recall when you had Petyr Baelish frame your father's family for the death of your late husband's top adviser?" He asked, recalling how the elderly businessman had been killed, with Cersei arranging it to appear natural.

Cersei nodded. "Yes of course I remember. It was to get some sort of plan in motion, a lot of conspiracies about...plans to get my father and the Starks to destroy each other. I could have put it to my advantage and got my father's company for myself then...Only he then had to get exposed, the fool."

Orton nodded; but said nothing else.

"Well, what of it?" Cersei demanded.

"It came to me that was all." He told her.

Deciding not to question him further, Cersei then decided to ask her affiliates.

"Does _anyone_ else have any **questions** that they'd like to ask?" She hissed, wanting to get on with the attack.

Luckily for her, no one else had any questions that they needed to ask.

"Very well then," Cersei sighed and then instructed. "Go on and achieve your respective duties that you've all have been assigned to do! Dispose of those _Americans_ and their trainees, give them a run for their money and unleash an assault on father's corporation so I can pull forth he next part of my plan!"

" _ **YES CERSEI! WE'LL GET ON IT!"**_ With a loud boom, all of her followers yelled simultaneously as they all stormed out of the room and proceeded to achieve the assignment they have been given to handle.

The loud sound of her goons running to do her bidding was the sweetest sound she had heard in her life, after the cries Joffrey had when he took his first breath when he was born. She poured herself a full glass of her favorite wine: one from the Golden Arbour. Soon, all of her worries would vanish, she'd be the mistress again, the queen in her realm. Those Americans would be dealt with; drowning, bleeding to death, twitching in agony as the poison parasited the body, seeing how beautiful Joffrey's car color was first hand...and punishing treason. It wouldn't be kin slaying; Lancel had turned on her way before she had that plan in mind for him. She pictured all of their demises in her head and she could swear she was feeling actually aroused. It felt good, imagining their pain, the life slowly fading from their lungs as their eyes lost their glow. It felt good, knowing she had planned it first hand. It felt good being empowered to the point she chose who lived and who died. She would the world and shape it into something Joffrey could pass on to his own babies, a legacy she'd create, on a bloody bed. She took a sip and sighed in delight…

 **XXXXX**

 **AT THE SALON NEAR TORRHEN'S SQUARE:**

Clover and Sansa meanwhile, were getting their hair makeovers, but the blonde girl had things on her mind. Precisely, her mind was on her protégée's younger sister; Arya.

 _Arg, Arya. Why'd she react like that? It really hurt Alex._

A few minutes later, she asked Sansa about it.

"Excuse me Sansa?"

"Yes?"

"What's with Arya? She over-reacted when Alex told her what was going on."

Sansa though this was staggering to hear Clover ask about her younger sister, but she decided to answer anyway.

"Oh. Well, she wasn't always that way. She's had troubles in her past though," She mentioned. "And she has had a really dark and painful past, with a lot of wounds occurring from it, and that's why she lashed out like that."

"Yeah?" Clover raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh yeah," Sansa inclined as she continued. "Her GPA is about a 2.8, but if she'd do the work like she's supposed to, she'd get a 4.0. She's gotten several detentions, tagged the whole girl's bathroom after arguing with the principal, you name it. She even went as far as making a proud boast, in regards to using three marker pens to tag the girl's bathroom."

As Sansa made the reveal, Clover was unsure of what to say to this.

 _Wow, what a mess._ Clover thought. _From the looks of it, she sounds like she could totally be a delinquent, or should I say; a troubled delinquent, with a dark and shady past behind her._

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Clover then decided to ask.

"Is there anything else that she's done?"

"Yes actually. Another time was when we told her to get rid of some old junk she had, and we had to stop her after she got rid of 3 things."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Yeah, cause she'd blow them up with a fire cracker."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, we had to move her bed to cover the hole she made in the floor."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Where the **hell** did she get that idea from?"

"Beats me." Sansa said, laughing a bit.

 _Wow, sounds like a mischief maker alright._ Clover thought after chuckling with Sansa.

"I'd say she's a mischief maker." She told Sansa.

"You have no idea." the redhead replied through another chortle.

"She kinda reminds me of someone Alex ran into." Clover told her.

"Yeah?" Sansa was interested in who she was talking about.

"Yeah. Her name was Donna Ramone." Clover said, remembering the tough biker girl who had almost fought Alex after getting on her bad side.

"Who's that?" Sansa asked, not recognizing the name.

"Biker girl." Clover responded simply.

Deciding not to ask her any more about the unknown Donna, Sansa grinned.

"Well, now you know why Arya is the way she is."

Clover nodded, willing to let it slide.

"Guess so."

* * *

Soon, the hair styles were complete, with Clover wanting a look at hers first.

She soon saw what it looked like in a mirror, and wasn't amused.

"What the…? Pigtail braids, really?" She asked, looking horrified as Sansa giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You look like a British school girl. You just need the uniform to go with it, and you've got the look." She told the blonde, still laughing.

This made Clover more embarrassed.

"Ugh. I'm so changing this when I get back to California, trust me." She told Sansa.

Sansa soon calmed down after her fit of laughter.

"Sure you will." Sansa told her friend, wiping away a tear.

"Don't push it." Clover warned.

Soon, Sansa's own style was revealed.

"I have a ponytail. It looks very alluring." Sansa told her, with a smile admiring it.

Clover started laughing.

"What?" Sansa asked.

"Y-You look like Betty Cooper, except she's blonde." Clover told her, still laughing.

"Who the hell is that?" Sansa asked.

"It's a long story."

"Care to explain?" Sansa asked.

Clover, who'd calmed down, did so.

"She's a character from a show Robert and Andrew like; _Riverdale_. The ponytail is her normal hair style."

"Oh. I'll have to see that show." Sansa told her.

"It's great, if you like mysteries." Clover told her.

"Not that much."

"Spoil sport." Clover told her.

"I'll give it a shot." Sansa promised.

After a moment, Sansa exclaimed.

"Well, I'm finished here." Sansa told her, advancing her way out of her seat. "Are you ready to go?" She asked her blonde friend.

"Totally."

Both made their way to the front desk, so Sansa could make the payment for the hairstyles she and Clover got today.

"Had fun?" the receptionist asked.

"We did." Sansa told her.

She then paid via her credit card for all of it, before they would depart from the salon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joffrey had pulled into the salon's parking lot.

 _Perfect. They should be heading out any time now._ He thought. _They'll head for Sansa's car. That should be the perfect time to strike._

He smiled at these musing thoughts.

 _I'll make Mum proud when I kill Sansa and her blonde whore friend._

A sadistic grin spread over his face as he waited _patiently._

 **XXXXX**

 **AT A DINER IN AN UNSPECIFIED LOCATION:**

Pulling the car into a parking lot Arya parked in the first available space; she pulled on the handbrake and shut off the engine.

"Okay, we're here." She said, pulling her keys out of the ignition.

Alex looked around, taking in the sight of the diner before it. It was single floored building, relatively large and had a single neon sign above the main door; all in all it looked like a homely and delightful place.

"Wow, this place is very homely, and spacious," beamed Alex. "Not to mention classy. I like it!"

Arya smiled. "Yeah, glad you like it. I come here on occasion, when I'm nearby and feel like having lunch. Been here more times than I care to count actually, trust me, you'll like it here."

Alex then felt a twinkle in her eyes as she then smiled.

"I bet I'm going to love it here," Alex chirped. "It's going to be _awesome!_ "

Smirking Arya nodded. "Alright then, shall we go?"

"We shall," Alex gleefully chipped. "I'm ready to check this place out!"

"Let's go in then." Arya replied.

"You bet!"

With that they got out of Arya's car and Arya quickly locked up before they headed for the main entrance to the diner.

* * *

Entering the diner showed a very similar taste on the inside as it had outside; homely and classy, several booths along the wall, several seats at the main counter and various other things one would find in your typical diner. It was then a young man, around Arya's age, turned to face them. He was plump with messy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, and welcome to-!" He began but then stopped, smiling. "Arya, hey!"

That surprised Alex, but it was soon clear Arya and this boy knew each other.

Arya smiled too. "Hey, Hot Pie. Been a while, huh?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, it's good to see you again. So what brings you here today?"

"Lunch of course...again." Arya replied casually.

Hot Pie laughed, nodding; then took notice of Alex. "Oh, sorry, um...don't believe we've met?"

"This is Alex." Arya explained simply.

Alex had already perked up when Hot Pie was referring to her as she then greeted.

"Yeah, my name is Alexandra Vasquez."

Arya nodded. "She came over here from America..."

Hot Pie nodded slowly, observing Alex. "Are you Hispanic?"

"Well yeah," Alex sounded gratified. "I am part Hispanic."

"I just...guessed from your skin tone." He quickly explained.

"I get it," Alex chuckled sheepishly. "My mom was born in Mexico; so in short, I'm technically Mexican-American."

"Wow..." He replied, before grinning. "Well, well...you are pretty cute."

A slight bloom emerged on her face at that compliment.

"Well…thanks," said Alex. "But I have a boyfriend already…"

Rolling her eyes, Arya added. "Yup, it's true; he's out with Gendry right now...So just the two of us for lunch."

"Alright then, cool." Hot Pie remarked. "Well, just grab a seat and check the menu, I'll be out shortly."

With that they went their separate ways, Arya leading Alex to a booth just before one in the far corner.

* * *

Reaching the booth Alex sat down while Arya leaned against the table, smirking.

"So, that was my friend Hot Pie,"she explained. "He can be a little dorky, but he's cool."

Alex seemed perplexed as she then admitted. "I see. Well he was pretty nice, not to mention polite."

Nodding Arya then added. "Yeah well, his folks own this place, so he works here part time for them, helping out."

"Ah so it's like a family business," reflected Alex. "It's kinda like what my mamá use to run in our old barrio back when I was younger; a low key non-profit business that sold the stuff my mom handcrafted herself when we lived closer to Mexico in southern California; something comparable to this."

"Yeah, something like that." Arya replied with a shrug, before scowling. "What is this shit on the jukebox?"

She made her way over to an old-fashioned large jukebox in the corner of the diner that was playing some sort of country song and quickly pressed a button changing the song to a more punk rock one.

"Now we're talking." She remarked. " _Are You Ready for Me_ , perfect."

She made her way back to the booth and finally took her seat, opposite Alex.

Alex took in the tune that was playing. It was very raw and punk-ish compared to what was playing previously.

"Wow," complimented Alex with a smile. "This song sounds _so_ _ **badass**_ Arya."

"Thanks, that's _Are You Ready for Me_ by Pretty Vicious." Arya said in response.

"Nice," Alex listened to the song some more before making the comparison. "You know, this song sounds like something that was made by the Sex Pistols. I have definitely heard of that Punk band several times before, and I must say that they are pretty rad and I am intrigued by them."

"Oh yeah, cool." Arya smirked.

"Arya, are you familiar with the Sex Pistols," she asked. "Are you a fan of _them?_ "

"Yeah, I've heard of them, love their stuff." Arya confirmed.

"Awesome," Alex beamed. "I think they are a terrific Punk Rock group too! It's remarkable."

Shrugging, Arya then explained. "What can I say, I have, quite a few tastes but this sort of music is more my style."

"That's interesting," mused Alex.

Consulting their menus Arya smirked.

"Well, what do you know Alex, looks like that food you were so eager for is here." She said.

"Yeah," she chimed. "I'd like to have that soy cheese pizza, bread sticks, _and_ avocado puree to go with it."

Arya nodded. "Right well, I'm curious so, I'll second you with that."

It was then a man approached their table, ready to take their order. They both made their orders and then he spoke.

"So, drinks?"

"I'll just have a coke." Arya remarked.

"I'll have a coke too." Alex stated.

The waiter nodded and left during which Arya explained that the man was actually Hot Pie's father; Alex had noticed a certain resemblance.

* * *

Soon he returned with their drinks and departed to relay their food orders.

"Hey Arya," queried Alex, staring at her drink. "Did you know that coke use to have cocaine included in it?"

Arya quirked an eyebrow, smirking. "Heard it several times actually, why do you ask?"

"My boyfriend once told me about it. He also told me that the reason that they got rid of it was because people were getting coked out of their minds, and were also getting stoned and high as well."

Arya could help but smirk at that, amused. "I see...how, interesting."

The two girls both smiled as their good arrived and began eating. Arya had to admit, she enjoyed it, much to Alex's delight.

"Hey Arya, aren't you going to try some of that avocado puree," asked Alex, while dipping one of her bread sticks into the puree, eating it afterwards. "It's really good and I think you'll like it!"

Arya smiled and tried it for herself; she figured there was nothing to lose after all. Dipping her bread stick in the avocado puree sauce she took a bite and smiled.

"Hey, not bad," she replied.

"See," beamed Alex. "I told you that you would like."

"Yeah, thanks for suggesting this, nice work Alex." Arya said happily.

* * *

They continued to eat their lunch, during which Alex was overwhelmed by her curiosity. Recalling what had happened that morning and exactly what Arya had got into trouble for.

 _You know, I just remembered the incident that took place this morning, when Arya was sleeping with Gendry; her boyfriend. It was so cute that they slept together…and yet, I feel like it's something that I'd like to discuss with her about, especially with how her parents reacted to them sleeping together. Yeah, perhaps asking her about it would get it out of my system._

With that set on record, Alex then decided to get Arya's attention.

"Excuse me Arya," she started. "Is it alright if I can ask you an important question that just came to me?"

Turning to face the Hispanic with a curious brow, Arya then felt like asking her.

"What's up?"

"I had wanted to ask you something regarding this morning when you were sleeping with Gendry. I'd like to ask you; have you've slept with him several times in the past?"

Arya's eyes widened briefly at the question but then she scoffed. "Well of course I-"

She stopped herself, suddenly wondering and actually blushed, something which caught Alex by surprise. As did Arya's next question.

"Um...define 'slept with'?"

Alex noticed the shamed tone she had when she asked that, and it flabbergasted her. Nonetheless, she decided to respond.

"Well, it had came to me, and I honestly feel like you _love_ sleeping with him; in addition to always enjoying his company, and how you also _**love**_ to have him sleep with you and disregard your parents' rule of not having you two sleep together."

"Ah, I see, yeah, we've done _that_ …quite a few times actually...which is why I keep getting into trouble." Arya muttered the last part.

Alex still heard it however and also realized that her initial suspicions were correct, Arya and Gendry had in fact gone quite far in their relationship, in fact if what she heard was accurate they had not only lost their virginity to each other, but had been 'active' on more than one occasion.

Alex saw just how flustered Arya was when she brought that up; not that it bothered her. Still, she had just wanted to know for sure. Not to mention she may have had a similar occurrence with Andrew at least once in the past. Furthermore, she needed to affirm her about that instance while making sure she wouldn't be so humiliated about it.

Looking at her with that passionate gaze in her golden brown eyes, Alex then got her attention.

"Hey Arya, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Every girl has slept with her boyfriend at least once in their lifetime. It's okay to know that you enjoy sleeping with Gendry because he makes you _feel good._ There are dozens upon dozens of women who could empathizes with you in that situation, and there's nothing to be embarrassed over," she satisfied to punk chick before confessing. "And besides, you're not the only one who has slept with her boyfriend; I also had a remarkably identical situation to what you got into, and I also slept with my boyfriend Andrew too at one point."

This gets Arya's awareness as she then looked bewildered.

"Really?" She queried, a little surprised. "I...I see."

"That's right," Alex cued. "I once slept with my boyfriend Andrew, and…and I believe I had an _affair_ with him too."

Arya now had a rather dumbfound look on her face. As if being embarrassed about sleeping with Gendry was bad enough, Alex then goes on and admits that she slept with and possibly had an affair with _her own_ _ **boyfriend**_ Andrew.

"Wh-what, I, that's...How do you even...?" Arya spluttered.

"I'll explain it to you," began Alex. "It transpired one day, when Andrew came over to my house to sleepover. When it came to it being bedtime, Andy noticed that there was no extra bed to sleep on, since it's just me and my parents, so he originally planned on sleeping on the floor with a pillow from the sofa. Of course, I insisted and wanted him to sleep in my bed instead of the cold hard floor. Andrew asked where I would sleep; fearing that I'd probably get cold from sleeping on the floor, the sweetheart. I then told him 'we're sleeping together, silly', which caused his face to go a light pink from what came out of my mouth. Nevertheless, he went with it and we slept together in the same bed for the evening. It was a beautiful night for us."

As Alex gushed at that memory, Arya had a shell-shocked look on her face.

Nodding slowly she asked. "Ooookay...and the 'affair' part?"

"Oh yeah," she remembered. "Over the night, I think I felt something pop where Andy's _you-know-what_ is, and I think this was the part where the both of us had a…well, you know…an affair. It was exotic but _felt so_ _ **good**_."

Arya felt a wave of emotions hit her; she felt appalled, to an extent from hearing _sex_ talk, and yet at the same time, she felt rather _intrigued_ by what Alex described.

 _Whoa, okay, that was a little...forward, but then again, Gendry and I aren't really any different._ She reflected. "Well, sounds like it was a...pretty sweet night."

"I know." Alex beamed again, taking a bite of her pizza. "The way Andrew bloomed a light pink rosy bush shade on his cheek was just so _cute_ and _**adorable.**_ It was the best thing I ever saw."

"Yeah, I...I guess..."

"Yeah, but enough about that; let's eat up our lunch." She said, drinking her coke.

Arya grinned at that. "Oh you bet."

The both of them continued to eat up their lunch in peace, and without any mishaps occurring to the both of them…

* * *

Unbeknownst to Arya and Alex however, from outside the diner, watching them with a dark smirk, was Janos.

 _Excellent, this will be easier than I thought. Hmmm, can't act just now, there is a river not far from here though...that's be perfect._ He reflected. _Just gotta wait for the right moment then take my chance...after that it'll be time for them to have a little sleep while I put them in the car I procured for just this occasion...then it's time for a little swim ladies._

He continued to smirk as he observed them, continuing with his nefarious planning.

 **XXXXX**

 **OUT ON THE OPEN ROAD:**

On the road, Andrew and Gendry were riding off to nowhere in particular at the moment in Gendry's truck. While they were driving off, Andrew was beginning to get lost in thoughts, in regards to the stuff that he learned about Gendry yesterday, before shifting his thoughts to something else; Gendry's relationship with Arya.

 _You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd have to say that Gendry is perhaps a perfect match for Arya. Come to think of it, I don't know how Gendry and Arya first met, and how they became a couple, considering Arya's outburst from yesterday._ Andrew thought. _I think its best if I ask him about and find out more about their relationship._

With that impression in his head, Andrew pushed on and asked Gendry an important question.

"Excuse me Gendry," started Andrew. "Is it alright if I can ask you an important question?"

Glancing at Andrew before returning his attention to the road, Gendry nodded.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I'd like to ask you a couple of questions regarding your relationship with Arya," he started. "Like, how did you two first meet, and how did you both become a couple?"

Gendry paused at that, surprised. _Whoa, okay, wasn't expecting that, what on...Gods, what do I have to lose. I mean, I already shared stuff about myself._

He shrugged. "Hmm, where to start… Well, Arya and I first met...although we didn't really know each other then, in the junk yard outside of town. I'd gone there looking for scrap metal that would be useful for me; when I'm not fixing cars I'm trying to make things basically. Arya was there trashing the wrecked cars...It was apparently a few days after she lost her best friend Mycah."

"Whoa," Andrew cringed. "That sounds intense…"

After a brief sigh Gendry nodded. "Yeah, anyway, we officially met a few days after that, we'd both gone to a mutual friend, Hot Pie's, diner at the same time and just, sorta ran into each other, and we recognized each other and got to talking. Of course, it would be a full two years before we actually started dating."

"Oh," Andrew sounded absorbed. "Glad to see you two worked out."

"Yeah, shortly after Arya turned fifteen, I...I'd been with her, being her friend for all that time, somehow she trusted me enough to let in, revealed the truth to me about her past, about her struggles. I empathized with her and then...We just sort of, grew together. We didn't actually...say it or anything, it just, happened one day, felt right and so we...kissed. Since then we've been together." Gendry explained.

"Ah, seems like you two are a perfect couple after all," he praised. "It must have been good."

"Well, it's not all good." He admitted. "Sadly her relatives, mainly her parents aren't too impressed with it at all; we stay together anyway, despite their attempts to try and break us up."

 _Wow, it seems that they really were meant to be, and it seems obvious judging by how her parents reacted this morning when they slept together._

Pushing that thought to the side, Andrew then perceived.

"Yeah I can tell, based on the moment she slept with you."

"Oh you got me there…" Gendry concluded. "But yeah, that's how Arya and I first met and became a couple."

"Fascinating," Andrew had a mused look in his eyes.

"I know." Gendry reflected as he continued driving.

* * *

Andrew found himself contemplating yet again.

 _Hmmm, based on what I've seen Arya wear, especially from when I first saw her, hmmm…I wonder what kind of music she enjoys._ Andrew introspected in his head. _Maybe Gendry might have an idea. Thinking I should ask him for sure._

"Hey Gendry," Andrew received his attention.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, could you tell me what kind of music that Arya is into?" He asked.

Gendry smiled at that. "Well now, that's the thing, her taste in music is eclectic but, punk rock is a definite favorite, as for a particular punk rock song, she's a big fan of Pretty Vicious and their song _Are You Ready For Me_."

"That' quite perplexing," Another question came to his mind. "Tell me; is Arya familiar with, and a fan of the Sex Pistols?"

"Yeah, she's a fan of them." He answered, grinning.

"That's what I figured," Andrew smiled in exchange. "They are a pretty cool punk group, and I find them to be pretty sweet and rad, among other rock groups I'm into."

Gendry nodded slowly. "Yeah, they're pretty cool, not bad music. She's a fan of quite a few others too..."

"That reminds me; what other genres does Arya have an interest in?"

"Wow, where do I even start..." Gendry replied with a laugh. "Ah, of course. Now this is only four of them, she has a number of others. _No Below_ by Speedy Ortiz, _Youth_ and _No Care_ , both by the band Daughter and... _Don't Mess With Me_ by Brody Dalle."

Andrew looked with a vague but ecstatic look.

"That's pretty cool, but would you care to elaborate on the type of genres those groups are?"

Gendry laughed at that. "Yeah, like I said, eclectic, she likes Punk Rock yeah, but she's also into other genres like, Indie Rock, Alternative Rock, Grunge, Noise rock/pop, Indie Folk music, Shoegazing, Hardcore Punk and Garage Rock."

"Wow, those are wonderful genres," acclaimed Andrew with a smirk. "Pretty sweet if I must say."

"Yeah, well, that's Arya; that's what makes her what she is." Gendry responded with a fond smile.

Subsequently, Andrew decided to share with Gendry his favorite groups.

"Hey Gendry," he got his awareness. "I should let you know that I am a big fan of groups such as Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, Queen, Black Sabbath, The Beatles, and many others too. I even listen to some Nirvana and The Velvet Underground on occasions too."

Gendry pondered what Andrew has said for a while.

 _Hmmm, sounds nice, he showed me those pins on his backpack when we were at the Wall...the album of the same name, he mentioned that..._ He reflected.

"I remember the stuff you said about that music before...the stuff you told me on the way to the Wall, and at it."

"Yeah, you're right about that, but I think that kind of music is cool and I like it," conceded Andrew, as another question came up. "Which reminds me, what kind of music are you into Gendry?"

Laughing softly, Gendry admitted. "I have...similar tastes to Arya actually, she got me into them all. But I'm actually a fan of quite a few of those bands you told me about it."

"Awesome," Andrew had a remarkably delighted tone in his voice while that stoic look in his eyes still remained. "That's pretty awe-inspiring to know buddy."

"Yeah, I know; it's actually pretty cool, having so much choice, never boring." Gendry replied.

"You said it dude," laughed Andrew. "There's a lot to choose from."

"Amen to that, Andrew."

With that comment, Gendry continued to drive them as they made their way down the road.

* * *

As they drove, they were unaware they were being followed in another vehicle, a black Audi with tinted windows. Within the car were the three Kettleblack brothers, Osmund was the one driving. As they drove Osney spoke up.

"So, when do we do this? We need to take them out quickly while it's just them." He growled.

Osmund shook his head. "Patience brother, we will strike when the time is right."

Osfryd rolled his eyes. "And when will that be?"

"When they both stop somewhere and aren't paying attention, their guard will be down and we can then act. Am I understood?"

They both nodded glumly but accepted it.

"Excellent." Osmund replied. "Now, let's keep following them."

They then continued driving after them, waiting for their chance…

 **XXXXX**

 **AT CASTERLY ROCK:**

Meanwhile, at Casterly Rock, Robert was watching some TV, in an effort to rest up after the meeting he had. An old movie was on; one he'd taken a liking to. As he watched, he thought about Cersei.

 _God, there's still a lot about her I don't know. Does she have any other children besides Joffrey, and if so, are they like him, or different? Any other dealings she's had with shady characters?_

Those thoughts ran through his head until Tywin got his attention.

"Robert? Care to come to the dining room? I have some guests who would like to meet you."

Though doubting this, Robert turned off the TV, and went to the dining room, at Tywin's request.

* * *

Robert soon made it. Two blonde children, a boy and a girl, were there before him. Both had blond hair and green eyes reminding him of Cersei, with the boy being a bit overweight, and the girl looking almost as beautiful as her mother. After Tywin introduced them to Robert as Myrcella and Tommen, he then introduced him to them.

"Meet Robert, my apprentice from America. It may be short notice, but anyone can aid the company."

Both nodded.

"Interesting, not many Americans come to Westeros." Myrcella told him.

"She's right; the last tourist from the states who came here was, what, ten years ago?" Tommen asked.

"That's what Mother told us."

"Glad to see you're getting to know each other. I'll have dinner ready shortly."

"We just had lunch." Robert told him.

"Consider this a special occasion. Tommen and Myrcella agreed to help prepare for the wedding. The menu is roasted pork, with roasted corn and potatoes."

"Excellent."

Robert grinned. He hadn't had roast pork in some time.

"Want any drinks," he asked as they nodded. "What kind of drinks would you three like?"

All three of them settled on iced tea.

"Excellent, I'll return shortly."

Tywin soon left to prepare the drinks, leaving the three of them to get to know each other.

* * *

When the older man left the room, Robert felt like asking the appropriate question.

"Who are you related to?" Robert asked.

"Cersei Lannister's our mother." Myrcella told him.

"Well, that I _wasn't_ expecting." Robert told them, looking a bit shocked.

"We're nothing like her though, trust us." Tommen said.

"She's tried to make us be like her, it's annoying." Myrcella said, laughing a bit.

"What's she like?" Robert asked.

"Where do we start? Stubborn, will do anything to get her way, cruel, we could go on." Tommen told him.

"Did I mention Joffrey? He's our older brother."

"Cella," Tommen warned her.

"You didn't. What's he like?"

"You've heard of like father, like son?" Tommen asked.

"Yeah?"

"Think that, but **like mother like son**. He's just as crazy as she is, maybe more. He's been referred to as boastful, arrogant, cunning, and extremely sadistic and smug with what he does."

"Sorry I asked."

Robert thought over all he'd heard.

 _Well, they're nothing like Cersei or Joffrey, they're the opposites of them, as a matter of fact._

He was ready to ask them something else, before Tywin returned; three iced tea glasses on a tray.

All three of them thanked him as he sat the tray down, taking a glass each.

"Getting to know each other?"

"We are." Tommen said.

"Excellent. You can do more of that, while I attend to other matters."

After that was done, he left for some more business work.

* * *

When he'd left, all three were drinking their teas when the promise ring he wore got their attention.

"That's not a wedding ring, is it?" Tommen asked.

"It's a promise ring; a gift from my girlfriend; Clover Ewing."

"Who's that?" Myrcella wondered.

"Best _dang_ girlfriend I could have ever asked for. Half California, half Texas, if her last name's anything to go by."

Both looked at him before replying.

"Must be a lovely girl," he told him, sipping his drink.

"She is."

Robert grinned at that.

"I met her parents once, Stella and Blake. Clover gets most of her looks from her mom, except for her nose."

"What's her father like?" Myrcella wanted to know.

"He's easygoing, and a great guy to be around, as long as you stay on his good side." Robert told them, laughing. "We had a great time together."

"Interesting; must've been fun." Tommen replied.

"It was."

He then began to explain the dinner he'd had with his future in-laws.

* * *

 _Clover had brought Robert to meet her parents, something he was uneasy about. She'd done what she could to settle his nerves about them._

 _Soon, both entered the mansion._

 _"Mom? Dad? We're here." Clover called._

 _Her parents soon arrived. Robert spotted Blake right away. He stood 6'2 at the most, a good few inches taller then his wife, and had what seemed to be a powerful build._

 _"So, you're the fella my flower's told us about." Blake said, his Texan accent rather thick._

 _"I am, sir." Robert answered, his nerves getting worse, as he was sweating by now._

 _"Daddy, you're scaring him." Clover warned._

 _Blake sized Robert up, looking the Tennessee native over carefully, as though he was examining a painting._

 _"Clover's boyfriend, I take it?"_

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _"Well, he has potential." Blake told them._

 _Soon, as Stella and her daughter were shopping, Blake had other plans for his future son-in-law._

 _Both were soon getting to know one another, when Blake came up with an idea to help them bond even more._

 _"Care to split a beer with me, son?"_

 _"You sure, Mr. Ewing?"_

 _"Please, call me Blake, and sure I'm sure. In fact, it's on me!"_

 _Blake answered, laughing._

 _"I'd be honored."_

 _Soon, both had drunk the beers, gulping them down the hatchet, and belching afterwards._

 _"Nice quality Blake." Robert told him._

 _"What'd I tell ya, sonny?" Blake told him, grinning like an idiot._

 _Soon, they were doing all sorts of things typical Southerners and Westerners liked doing._ _By day's end, Blake was impressed enough to give his approval._

 _"I love this kid. He's a grand spanking boyfriend for my darlin' daughter."_

 _Clover blushed red._

 _"Daddy." She giggled._

 _"Sir, I'll treat her like the best darn thing I ever had, you count on it." Robert promised. "Or as I like to say; you can bet my bonnet on it!"_

 _"That's my boy!" Blake shouted, giving him a hearty slap on the back._

 _Later on, Robert was in an armchair, sipping some ice water as Clover came up to him, grinning from ear to ear._

 _"I love you, Robby." She told him._

 _"Love you too, Fallon." He replied, also grinning._

 _More romantic terms were exchanged between the blondes before they began French kissing._

 _Stella and Blake watched; both grinning with their arms around each other._

* * *

In the present, Robert smiled.

"…and that was the best day of my life with that man," he told Tommen and Myrcella.

"You'll make an excellent husband for her, no doubt," Myrcella told him.

Tommen's grin was wide, as he agreed with his sister, even toasting Robert with his tea glass.

"It was amazing. As Blake would say, we had a hootin' time." Robert told them.

Tommen grinned.

"We should visit Texas some time."

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll love it." Robert replied.

"After all, America's had what; three presidents from that state?" Tommen asked.

"Yup."

It was then Robert remembered something unusual.

"There was one time when her cooking wasn't so great."

"What happened?" Myrcella asked.

"Well, this cook book she had, some of the pages were duct taped together, so we got half a trifle, and half a Shepard's pie."

"Oh brother…"

"It must've been _real_ _ **messy**_ that one time." Myrcella said after both had laughed.

"You don't wanna know."

They continue to chat some more, before Tywin re-entered.

"Dinner is served."

Three plates of roast pork, corn and potatoes were laid before them.

All three thanked him.

"Excellent," Robert told him.

"Thank you. Enjoy your meal. I'll be close by should you need anything."

He then left for a near by room as they started eating.

* * *

After Tywin had left, and the others were eating, Robert's thought turned to Cersei.

 _They might know about things Cersei's done that has to tie her to what happened to their father…anything odd…_

"Tommen."

"Hmm?"

"You or Myrcella know about things your mother has done anything…unusual?"

Both almost choked on their drinks, as well as being unsure about replying before eventually brushing fears aside.

"There may have been something she could've been involved in." Tommen began.

"Yeah, but we can't be sure if it's just rumors." Myrcella warned him.

"Mind explaining it, in case it does involve her somehow?" He asked.

Both nodded.

"Alright, we'll tell you." Tommen agreed.

They then proceeded to explain to him off-screen.

* * *

Not too far away, several of Cersei's associates were making their way toward the building, Orton and Harys in the lead. Orton was all for the attack, whereas Harys still had doubts.

 _Lancel, I want no harm to him, or Tywin's new aid, and Dorna. I wish no harm to her either._ He thought.

"Still thinking of that grandson of yours?" Orton asked his colleague, taking notice of his shameful look.

"I am; what of it?" Harys retorted.

"He doesn't matter, you fool. Besides, we have a job to do, don't forget."

A sigh escaped Harys' lips.

"Very well..."

They continued onward, a reluctant Harys still part of the group, as the other colleagues were planning to attack Tywin's Corporation and engage in a war-style fight with his forces…

 **XXXXX**

 **AT LANCEL'S PLACE IN KING'S LANDING:**

Lancel smiled as he heard Sam's laugh over one of Homer's many misfortunes. Even if she was here for a job, it almost felt like a friend came over to chill. She had talked of her friends, of their boyfriends. He wondered how it felt, being part of a group of genuine friends. For many, he had been a family name and a golden ticket to get close to Joffrey.

"Can you tell me more about your friends?" He asked.

"Which one?" She replied, not breaking her eye contact with the TV screen.

"You mentioned an Andrew guy?"

"Yes. He's a co-worker and Alex's boyfriend. He also attends high school with me."

"It's amazing how you manage to be a spy and a student."

Sam grinned.

"How's Andrew like?"

"A bit shy, he doesn't really like asking for help. But it's quite understandable. His parents died in a car accident before he moved to my city. He kept to himself."

"What state did he come from?"

"Massachusetts."

Lancel took this all in before speaking.

"I can relate on keeping the distance part. I'm so sorry he had to go through this pain."

"That's not all," Sam continued. "He got bullied by Mandy and her goons when he arrived?"

"Mandy?" Lancel was confused.

"She's a spoiled brat." Sam simply said.

"She should date Joffrey."

"Oh my god. What a nightmare that would turn out!"

They shared a laugh before Sam continued.

"Andrew didn't let that get to him and he ended up being Alex's man. Mandy had been horrible... She had spilled on purpose a barrel of sticky gooey root bear on her and called her names... Horrible racial slurs... Andrew told her off. He became Alex's knight in shining armor. Mandy still holds a grudge to this day."

"She's definitely Joffrey's match then, but I'm sorry for Alex. I don't know her but I know she didn't deserve that. No one does. Is Andrew close to you?"

Sam wondered why he asked, if he felt jealous. She felt silly. Lancel had known her for a day. Why would he be jealous? He was just making small talks.

"He's a very good friend. You can count on him. He still has his lonely side, but we try to make him grow out of it, especially for school projects. He's grateful for the help."

"Sounds like Andrew and Alex balance themselves. Andrew cheers up, and Alex keeps her innocent side, just not the bad parts of it."

"That's pretty much it."

Lancel then remembered the other person Sam mentioned.

"What about... Robert, was it?"

"Robert happens to be Clover's boyfriend. Mandy set them up too without meaning it, with one of her pranks."

"Wait, maybe she's a nice girl who doesn't want to appear as nice, so she is tough on the outside?"

"Don't give her _that_ much credit. She pulled a gum prank."

Lancel smirked.

"That's kinda lame. _And_ mean."

"That's Mandy for you, and she followed up with trying to douse Robert with hot coffee…only for Clover to get drenched herself with the hot coffee."

"Whoa! How bad was it?"

"It was just a minor burn. Robert had heard her scream, and gotten her to the nurse, who helped with treating her coffee burns. They weren't major though."

"Clover really does love Robert, doesn't she?"

"Oh yes. She took the heat for him, knowing just how sneaky and conniving Mandy is. But yeah she came out alright in the end."

Lancel nodded in understanding.

"It seems that they are a lucky couple too."

"Yeah," Sam continued. "Anyway, Robert's a nice guy too. He doesn't care what people think, he knows what he wants and gets shit done, if you know what I mean."

"Is he a spy too?"

"We're all spies."

They remained silent for a moment, absorbed by Bart's new prank before Sam chuckled.

"Sorry." She said "Just thought of something funny during a mission."

"Are you allowed to share?"

"Clover had put the batteries the wrong way in her gadget, causing it to work but with the opposite effect!"

"Was she okay?"

"It was nothing dangerous, just humiliating at the moment. She laughs at it now."

"Hope she checks them better now."

They laughed again.

Afterwards, Lancel discretely watched Sam as she resumed watching the rest of the episode. He didn't pay any attention to Lisa's banters. He had to admit, when he had learnt he was to be protected by a spy, he was skeptical. But not only was Sam trustworthy, or at least he felt safe with her, she was also sweet. She didn't see him as a salary, while he would have understood if she had felt that way. She had no reason to show kindness to him, or interest other than his safety, yet she was here, trying to have something more than her pay check at the end of the mission. Sam was trying to be his friend, something rather new to him. She definitely was someone he could be friends with, maybe more. Sam was all he sought in a woman.

 _Not that it'd work though._ He thought. _She's amazing: being a student, a good one, plus a good spy, plus a good social life...I'm just average._

He had a quiet sigh and resumed watching TV.

 _I can't believe my luck..._ Sam thought.

First she was paired with the hot guy right after she was longing for a boyfriend, out of jealousy she had to admit. Then the guy was beautiful, and nice, and talented, and shared common interests with her. But _now_ , right _**now**_ , Lancel's gorgeousness, the fact that he seemed perfect, didn't matter so much. All Sam saw was a man, a man she got on well with, someone she wanted to have a relationship with, friendship or more. She had to be honest, she wished he'd become more than a friend, she was curious about the possibility of them together. Would it even work? A long distance relationship could be a hard work. Would Lancel even consider that possibility? Maybe he didn't want to have someone. Maybe he already had someone.

 _Why do love and life have to be so complicated when paired together?_ She thought.

"Want some more popcorn?" Lancel asked.

She nodded and decided to not think about it right now. Right now, what mattered was saving Lancel from whatever was threatening him. Then, they'd see.

* * *

Not far off though, Pycelle was heading to his destination. Riding a motorcycle under the rain gave him the feeling he was something he hadn't been in years: he felt young. He felt young, he felt important, heck he felt _badass_ as the youngsters would say. He had learnt long ago not to cross Cersei. She was ruthless like her father, his true heir despite the fact she was just a woman. As he kept his eyes on the road, he thought on how he was going to dose that spy off, how he'd overdose Lancel. A part of him felt bad and sad for the boy. Lancel was by no mean a mean spirited child. And he was a _Lannister_. Hurting a Lannister, even on the order of another Lannister felt wrong, _especially_ when Lancel was still a child. He wasn't much older than Cersei's first child. But Cersei's orders were absolute and if Lancel needed to go, then he was going to go; simple as that, as he continued his trek…

 **XXXXX**

Exiting the diner, Arya and Alex both smiled; they had enjoyed their lunch immensely and, after paying for it and saying farewell to Hot Pie, were heading back out to Arya's car.

"Mmmm, that was a really _good_ lunch we had today," remarked Alex, while rubbing her stuffed tummy. "I'm glad we ate lunch together Arya, and I'm glad you decided to take us here."

Arya smiled. "Thanks, I agree you know; it was good...That was an interesting dish too, avocado puree and bread sticks, totally worth it."

Alex beamed as they continued walking and then Arya commented.

"Yeah, it was a pretty awesome idea, nice work."

"Aww, thanks for that Arya," she sounded flattered. "I'm absolutely glad that you loved it."

Arya smirked in agreement to that. "Let's head back to car now."

"Sure," Alex then asked questioningly. "Where do you think we should head to next?"

Arya shrugged at that and replied. "Wherever we can think of going."

"Works for me."

As they headed off towards the Ford, leaving the diner, Arya smiled and turned to Alex, smiling sincerely.

"I want to say, Alex, thanks for accompanying me here today, I had fun."

"You're welcome Arya! I'm happy that you had fun today, and I'm also glad that we got to spend it together!"

With that they both got into Arya's car and drove off.

Meanwhile, watching them, Janos smirked; seeing them driving off, heading off on the road again.

 _Excellent, this will be the perfect time to strike; just need find the exact moment._ He thought to himself.

Starting up his own car, he drove after them, ready to put his plan into actions.

* * *

Now heading towards the direction that Castle Cerwyn located in, Arya and Alex were riding down the road, unaware that their attacker was right behind them. It was then Alex started gaining some thoughts regarding Cersei, and if she has any other associates that are in league with her.

 _Hmmm…I wonder if Cersei has any other cronies that are in league with her. I know there's Joffrey; her eldest son, but there has to be some more colleagues that work for her._ Alex thought. _Maybe Arya might have an idea as to who else is in consortium with her, and if there's anyone else we should be on the look out for._

Deciding on doing that, Alex then proceeded to get Arya's attention.

"Hey Arya," began Alex. "I was wondering if I could ask you a personal question that I think you might be able to answer."

Looking curious as to what Alex had to say, Arya replied.

"What's up?"

"I just want to know, do you know of anyone else that works for Cersei aside from Joffrey?"

Arya paused at that, biting her lip. _What the, where did that come from...I suppose she'd want to know...given any one of them could be coming after us._

Arya sighed. "There are a couple of people who work for her yes, I've heard of a few of them."

"Oh," Alex looked curious. "Who are they?"

"Alright, let's see...where to start," Arya remarked. "Ah, of course, Pycelle...old man, knows a lot of medical stuff, history stuff...works for her and is...very, _very_ loyal. I've also got a funny feeling that freak Janos Slynt who works for her has been stalking me for some time, but I just don't know."

"Ick, talk about creepy and freakish," Alex shivered. "I wouldn't feel comfortable at all with some creep stalking me all over the place; especially since I already have a boyfriend."

"Tell me about it...Hmmm..." She wondered for a moment. "There are a few others..."

Arya began to explain about them, beginning with the Kettleblacks. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to both young ladies, Janos drove closer behind them, ready to strike.

It was then _another_ question came to Alex, regarding Janos as she then proceeded to ask.

"Hey Arya, you don't think that Janos is possibly stalking the both of us right now as we speak, do you?"

Arya shrugged. "It's a possibility; I don't see him though..."

"Arya, do you think that Janos could potentially ambush us and attack us, then trap us in some shape or form?

"Who kn-!" Arya began to reply.

* * *

Before she could finish her sentence however suddenly there was a loud bang and the Ford lurched.

"What the _hell_!?" Both girls yelped.

Arya quickly pulled the car over and got out; they were at a nearly deserted stretch of road, only tall grass on both sides and a single old building nearby.

"What the hell what that?"

Arya shook her head, checking the car. "I'm not sure...I don't see anything...but, one of the tires is, **punctured**."

Alex looked and sure enough saw the back right tire was deflating. But she couldn't remember there being any obstacles on the road which could have caused this to happen. Both girls stood side by side, as Alex pondered.

"Something isn't right here Arya." She said suddenly.

Arya nodded slowly. "Yeah; I don't-"

She was cut off, letting out a scream. Alex screamed too but their screams were muffled. The reason being was they had been grabbed behind by someone, who had covered their mouths with both hands, holding a pair of strong smelling clothes over the girls' mouths and noses. The girls immediately tried to struggle but it was no use; before long they felt themselves growing weak and sleepy and soon they both blacked out.

Janos smirked as both girls went limp in his arms. His ambush had worked; parking the car out of sight behind had bought him some extra precious seconds that had given him the edge. Now his victims were helpless, it was at that moment another car drove up, his own car, driven by his underlings.

"Excellent, quickly, now." He ordered. He soon had both unconscious girls carried to the car he had been driving and drove off, with his henchmen following in his own car. They soon stopped at their destination, on the edge of a river. Janos got out the car and his henchmen did the same.

"Quickly, get to work." He demanded.

His men did as they were told and soon had both girls set up. Arya and Alex had their legs bound together, both girls now sporting ropes around their ankles, below their knees and around their thighs. Alex had her arms pulled behind her back and her hands tied together at the wrists with more ropes, while even more encircled her torso, pinning her arms. Both girls had been silenced with several strips of duct tape over their mouths and were placed in the car, Alex in the front passenger seat, Arya in the driver's seat. As a means of proving his success, Janos had taken a few precious things, namely Arya's beanie, bracelets and her bullet necklace.

"Now for the final touch." Janos remarked with a smirk.

He took Arya's arms and set her hands, wrists crossed, on the steering wheel before using more ropes to secure her hands to it. Satisfied, he nodded to his men. They closed the car doors, locking the car and together pushed the car down the small embankment into the river. Janos and his men got into Janos' own car and drove away, gone from sight as the car holding the two girls slid out of sight, under the water…

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Andrew and Gendry were still riding down the road to nowhere in particular, as the both of them were musing to themselves in regards to this friendship that was budding between them and what else could occur that could put their friendship to the test. Perhaps they could get trapped? Maybe ambushed or attacked by someone? Or even having to fight off a group of foes together as a well-knitted team? Regardless, the both of them decided to keep that to themselves as they kept riding.

Sadly, all the thoughts Andrew reflected on vanished as he really needed to go to the bathroom.

 _Holy shit! I have to take a **piss**! _Andrew grunted mentally. _I suppose Gendry wouldn't mind having us stop somewhere to take a bathroom break…You know, before I **piss** myself._

Keeping that to himself, Andrew then alerted his pal whom was behind the wheel driving them.

"Hey Gendry," he alerted. "I apologize for asking, but I was wondering if it wouldn't be a problem if we stop for a second to use the bathroom? I really need to take a _piss_ after drinking all that Coke from earlier…if that's fine with you."

Biting his lip, Gendry realized he felt the same and replied.

"Actually I was about to suggest that myself, I've gotta go too...There should be a rest stop up ahead, we can go there."

"I think that would be a terrific idea."

They drove on for a bit further then Gendry smiled.

"See, there. It's there," he said, pointing it out.

"Ah, good find there Gendry," he applauded his lucky find.

"No worries, c'mon."

"Way ahead of you."

With that they parked out front of the building and got out, quickly heading inside to answer the call to nature.

Parking their car a short distance behind the building where the two young men were attending to business, making sure they wouldn't be noticed, Osmund and his brothers shared a dark smirk.

"Right, once they come outta there we'll attack, strike 'em hard and fast." He said.

Osney nodded. "Got it, we'll deal with them."

Osfryd agreed and they waited anxious, but patiently for their prey to come out of the restroom.

* * *

Moments later, inside the building, two loud flushes were heard and then Andrew and Gendry let out simultaneous _sighs of_ _ **relief**_ before going to wash their hands, again at the same time. They stood next to each other, doing so. As they did so however a strange sensation came over them.

 _It's quiet, too quiet..._ Gendry reflected. _Something suspicious is definitely going on here, it just feels, wrong...like something bad is about to happen._

He couldn't explain it; how he felt that way.

 _Strange, it feels like something is going on here, as something is just not right._ Andrew also reflected. _There' something suspicious; it's as if something_ _ **bad**_ _is going to happen at any minute, and I feel its something_ _ **big.**_

Andrew felt the same way as Gendry at that moment; it was all complicated stuff that could be explained under normal circumstance.

Having finished washing and drying their hands the duo exited the restroom building and looked around, noting no one was about; they nevertheless still felt **_edgy_**. In fact, now they felt _even more so._

"Hey Gendry," Andrew began. "Something's not right here. I feel something suspicious is going on here."

"Yeah, I agree." Gendry replied. "Something is very wrong here."

"Dude, I get this _awful_ feeling that something **bad** is going to happen to us." Andrew quirked at how it was deserted here and it felt like someone was spying on them.

Speaking of which, spying from the shadows, Osmund and his brothers smirked, their targets stood talking, clearly oblivious to them; it was time to strike.

Nodding Gendry sighed. "That's a very good point, but...what do you think is about to happen?"

Andrew had begun to open his mouth and was about to reply to that comment.

* * *

Before Andrew could speak however a trio of men suddenly emerged from the nearby bushes, rushing at them; all three had weapons, which were revealed to be knives. Rather huge _knives_ to be precise.

"What the hell!?" Gendry gasped.

"Holy shit!" Andrew yelped in surprised at not only was this a surprise attack, it was also the fact that these attackers had very large knives in their possession that could possibly kill the _both_ of them.

However, they quickly regained their composure as the men closed in, just as one was about to strike at Gendry he blocked the strike and twisted the man's arm, forcing him to drop his weapon before shoving him back. Andrew effortlessly knocked the second man's weapon away with a simple swipe of his hand; they backed off, even the still armed third man. They were forming a rough triangle, trying to surround the duo. Seeing this Andrew and Gendry moved until they stood back to back, covering each other.

"Gendry, who the hell are these people," Andrew queried.

Gendry shook his head. "Not sure...but they look familiar..."

Andrew looked confused by that as Gendry then continued.

"Regardless of how and where this attack came from..."

It was then it clicked in Andrew's head as to know what the purpose of this attack was; it was a plotted ambush.

"Oh my god Gendry, this is _an_ ambush," he said with complete consciousness. "We've been ambushed!"

Gendry grimaced, it was so obvious now. "You're right, this was organized, and an ambush it is."

"Yeah," Andrew scowled too at the ambush they fell under.

Smirking as his brothers pointed their weapons towards the duo, Osmund spoke.

"Sorry boys, but business is business; therefore, we'll be taking you down."

It was this moment where Andrew realized what this moment meant; this was the perfect opportunity to put his friendship with Gendry to the test, by fighting off these creeps in a tag team effort.

"Gendry, are _you_ thinking what _I'm_ thinking?" Andrew asked Gendry the appropriate question.

Gendry smirked and nodded. "Oh yeah."

A smirk crossed his normally stoic facial expression as he then asked his partner.

"Do you have my back bud?"

"Only if you have my back too."

"You bet," Andrew nodded as a sign of affirmation. "Let's do this Gendry."

"Right behind you, Andrew." Gendry said at last.

Nodding to each other, they began and as the attackers closed in, they reacted. Despite their attempts it would be the attackers who ended up caught off guard. Particularly when Gendry, utilizing the skills he had learned from his time spent in the underground cage fighting club where he supplemented his income, quickly and swiftly knocked his attacker down, breaking his arm effortlessly. Attacked by the leader, he knocked the weapon aside and pretty much threw the man over his shoulder.

While Gendry was fending his own ground, Andrew was holding his own too, as he was putting those hardcore 48 hour spy training for WOOHP to good use. He used his excellent reflexes and stealth to avoid his opponents' attacks, and then he would do a slide kick to trip them, and when he wasn't doing that, he put his agility and strength to dodge the weapon impact and attack them with the back of his elbows, as well as his fists. He was even planning on using one of his gadgets to aid him in this situation, but he decided to wait to do that; he wanted to engage in combat along with his partner Gendry for now, just to show how strong their friendship has gotten.

Quickly regaining themselves, despite one nursing a broken arm, the trio of attackers regrouped, clearly not expecting this. However they weren't done yet. Their targets were putting up a fight, working as partners and protecting each other. Andrew and Gendry stood ready; prepared to fend off further assault as the fight continued…

 **XXXXX**

Back at the salon, Sansa and Clover had paid and were leaving as Clover's mind whirled like crazy.

 _Geez, Joffrey sounds like a real nuisance. Worse then Mandy even… Wait, worse than Mandy? What am I saying!? Should I ask her about everything, the murder, Cersei?_

Soon, her mind was made up. She then proceeded to ask her.

"Excuse me Sansa?"

"Huh?"

"I'm curious about Cersei, what's she like?"

"Ugh, where to begin…"

"She's that bad?"

Sansa then explained it all, despite her reluctance and hesitance.

"Everything has to be about her, things done her way, shall I go on?"

"I think I get the picture."

It was then Clover's memory flashed back to the moment she was informed on how Joffrey was related to Cersei. Wanting to make sure this was accurate, Clover then asked.

"Well, Joffrey is related to Cersei, right?"

"Yeah, he's her son," Sansa then looked curious. "Why do you ask?"

"My boyfriend called earlier. He even met her at one point," Clover explained. "She seemed pretty suspicious to him, like she's up to something huge."

Sansa was shocked, but then recalled something that occurred at one point regarding Cersei.

"Actually, now that you mention it, there was one time where this one thing that occurred involved her in some way or form."

"Yeah," Clover convinced her to continue.

"His name was Petyr Baelish. He was an economist. He planted a knife on Cersei's brother; Tyrion, while trying to pass it off as his, but it was Petyr's. He was trying to link the Lannister's to the death of Robert Baratheon's top adviser, so both our companies; Stark Industries which is run by my family, and the Lannister Corporation, which is currently run by Tywin Lannister, would wipe each other out, and he'd take over what was left of both of them."

"That's totally insane."

"Tell me about it. We helped expose his plan before things got too out of hand. I had to testify at his trial. He tried to bribe me, but I wasn't going for it. Think he got 20 years in prison at least."

 _Holy crap, sounds like something out of those mystery books Robert likes. God, I hope he's alright._

"The reason I asked was…I was brought here to protect _you_. Someone was killed here, and I'm sure it was Robert Baratheon."

* * *

Both were walking through the parking lot, with hardly a car in sight. Sansa's head was spinning.

 _God. She means what she said. If someone did kill Robert, he could come after anyone of us, but there might be more then one killer._

"I wasn't expecting that." Sansa told her.

"I know. Still, we've become besties, right? I mean, we go out to lunch, shopping, get manny petties, having our hair done."

 _Wow, she's serious about it all._ Sansa thought.

Sansa grinned, touched by the blonde's words.

"Y'know Clover, I feel the same way about you. We have become very close, and, I'm glad you came abroad to protect me from this mess."

"Thanks. I've had a lot of experience with this sort of thing. We'd better stick together. Danger might be around every corner."

Joffrey had spotted them from his car, and prepared to ambush them.

"Clover, what kind of danger would be around at this time of day?" Sansa asked.

Before Clover could reply, Joffrey sped toward them.

Both however, managed to spot it, getting out of the way with seconds left. Clover pointed to the vehicle.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Ladies, I hope you don't mind me _crashing_ this party." Joffrey told them, before laughing like a maniac.

Sansa was speechless at the fact her ex was here, and could only nod at Clover's question.

"Here I come, ladies!"

Joffrey made his second attempt at running them over, with no success.

"Sansa, who the hell is this guy," Clover asked as they were catching their breath.

Sansa had recognized Joffrey moments prior.

"It's Joffrey."

A bit stunned, Clover quickly recovered.

"That's your ex?"

A nod from Sansa seemed to confirm her answer to her question.

"She's right. Surprised to see me?" Joffrey asked before making his third attempt once again, with no luck.

"Why would he come all the way out here just to run us down?" Sansa asked.

It had clicked in Clover's head, as realization struck her.

"We've been set up! This was an ambush. You know; a surprise attack," she told her, having perceived that this had been planned.

"This is an ambush?" Sansa asked, confusion and worry about what she was told.

"I just said that!" Clover told her, getting frustrated.

"Well, you may not be as dumb as you look if you were able to figure this out so fast." Joffrey told her. "This is payback for breaking up with me on my birthday."

"Your so dramatic..." Sansa retorted, rolling her eyes.

Joffrey seemed to ignore her comment.

"I'll also be doing mum a favor by getting rid of you two."

He then attempted to run over them yet again, with the same result as before.

"How the hell do we stop this guy?" Clover asked.

"I don't know." Sansa told her friend.

* * *

After several minutes of trying to run them over, with no luck whatsoever, Joffrey noticed how they were making his task more challenging for him.

"I see you girls are playing hard to get, are we? No matter, I have a _dirty_ trick up my sleeve."

Both were confused by this remark.

"What does he mean by that?" Clover remarked.

"Check this out."

He lobbed several smoke grenades their way. Both were soon coughing as the thick cloud covered the area around them.

"Ugh, can't see." Sansa mentioned.

"Same here." Clover managed to get out through the coughs.

An almost cackling laugh got their attention, as Joffrey was headed for them yet again; sure he'd get them this time since both were blind at the moment.

The car seemed to be coming on them fast.

"Now what," Sansa asked. "We can't see through this."

She was also wondering how the hell he'd gotten smoke grenades, sure Clover was thinking the same thing.

An idea then came to Clover.

"Hang on; I might have something that should help."

A confused Sansa didn't know what Clover was playing at.

Clover found the metal goggles Jerry had given them, and soon had them over her eyes.

 _Okay. Smog, rain, ugh, c'mon!_ Clover thought, fiddling with the settings, until she found the one for smoke and fog.

She could now see the car was coming from their right, and pointed that way.

"Take my hand," she told Sansa.

"What?"

"It's coming from _that_ way.

Sansa did as Clover told her, grabbing on her, with both managing to dodge it.

 _"What!?"_

A furious Joffrey tried more smoke grenades, with Clover's goggles being put to good use, letting her and Sansa dodge them all, with this process going on for several minutes.

* * *

Afterwards, both of them soon began to make a run for it.

 _Well, the smoke didn't work out the way I expected._ Joffrey thought. _On to plan C._

About 5 more bombs were soon coming the way they were heading. An explosion was heard, as oil soon covered most of the lot. Both girls soon began slipping on the large puddle of oil that had formed, staining and ruining their clothes.

"What the…? This is oil!" Sansa called as she examined the stuff.

"Tell me about it! It's wrecking my favorite outfit!" Clover complained.

Clover had put the goggles away before the oil came for them.

Both tried to run, with no luck.

"Ugh, we can't run in this stuff, can't even keep our balance!" Sansa yelled.

"I know." Clover told her.

"Now I've got you right where I want you, no escape this time." Joffrey gloated.

He started to head toward them again.

"Now to finish what I started, which is getting rid of you Sansa; you and your dumb blonde whore of a friend."

"What now? We're trapped like rats!" Sansa explained.

"I wish I knew." Clover told her.

They caught the look on Joffrey's face. It was a sadistic smile, as he headed directly for them…

 **XXXXX**

As all that was happening, Tommen and Myrcella were finishing their story to Robert.

"And that's it. She pulled a Russian roulette with a business rival," she explained.

"We heard he didn't come back from it, either." Tommen agreed.

"It's likely she killed him."

Tommen nodded at his sister's statement.

"Like we said, it's probably rumors." he clarified.

"Can't be sure of course," she concurred.

Robert's mind was in a daze, with _a new_ _ **perspective**_ on Cersei taking form.

 _God, if that's true, she's crazier then I thought. Something's wrong here, I can feel it. If Cersei killed her own husband to get the company for herself, she's insane!_

"She has to be mad, if what you told me is true." He told them.

"Got that right," Myrcella said with Tommen nodding.

Robert had another question for them, regarding what he'd been told.

"Ever find out who her rival was?"

Before they could answer, an explosion sounded from outside, shaking the room.

"What the…?"

"Where'd that come from?"

Tywin entered upon hearing the sound too.

"Did you three hear that?"

They nodded.

"What is this all about?" he wondered.

A guard entered before the others could speculate.

"Sir, I've got some urgent bad news."

"What sort of bad news?" Tywin wanted to know.

"WE'RE BEING UNDER ATTACK!" The guard shouted.

 _ **"WHAT!?"**_ All 4 of them shouted in unison.

"Show us where it is," he demanded.

This the guard did as they saw a force striking the corporation. All of them were shocked that **A.)** An attack here was taking place and **B.)** They didn't _even_ _ **recognize**_ any of the men.

"An attack? Here? Impossible." Tywin managed as Robert, Myrcella and Tommen uttered similar responses.

"How should we proceed?" The guard asked.

"Defend the building, of course," Tywin told him. "Protect our Corporation from these intruders."

"Yes sir." The guard said, pulling his radio from his belt while starting to give orders into it.

* * *

A few moments later, Tywin's troops were ready. Some made comments to each other, though Robert tuned them out. The forces of Tywin and Cersei were soon joined in battle. Bullets soon flew, as did other weapons. To the 4 watching, it seemed like an ongoing war was on.

Tywin realized that this was a dire crisis going on. As such, he turned his attention to his hired steed.

"Robert, follow me if you will," he told him.

Though not sure of the man's plan, Robert obeyed. Myrcella and Tommen weren't far behind the two.

Orton and Harys had found a way inside, though the others hadn't caught on yet. As both hid behind a pillar, Robert could be spotted.

"Ah, there's our man," Orton said. "Let's make our move now."

Harys sighed before muttering something that sounded like, "Let's get this over with."

Both began to sneak up to them, as the 4 made their way to an area.

* * *

Robert followed the others, but didn't get very far before Orton and Harys came upon him. Both began their attack, one which knocked Robert to the floor. He managed to regain his footing.

"Who the heck did that?" He asked, though he didn't expect an answer.

"We did," a man said.

Robert saw two men appear before him; revealed to be Orton and Harys.

"You'll go no farther, American," Orton had declared. Harys on the other hand, didn't speak. He only nodded.

 _Crap. This has to be an ambush. Must've been planned, and that explosion outside must've been a distraction._ Robert thought.

"I don't know who you two are, but you're not gonna trap me here."

"We'll see about that." Orton asserted.

Both were carrying hammers now; Orton's a claw, and Harys' a sledge.

Robert then engaged the two. The 2 days of training would be put to good use here, he hoped. However, as he fought them, he could feel himself being outnumbered, and soon, outfought.

* * *

While that was going on, Tywin was still with Tommen and Myrcella, as well as Jaime, who'd been waiting.

Tywin then noticed someone was missing.

"Has anyone seen Robert?"

"He's not with you?" Jaime asked.

"No, he may have been separated from us on our way here. Go and see what's happened."

"Of course," Jaime nodded as he left the room to retrieve Robert.

* * *

Jaime soon made it to the scene, noticing Robert holding off Harys and Orton, and though doing well, it was clear he was outmatched.

 _He won't last much longer. He'll need me as his back up. I've been in the police not to mention the military._ Jaime thought.

Jaime however waited, not wanting to surprise them so soon.

Robert was soon sweating from his forehead, with exhaustion starting to overwhelm him.

Both Orton and Harys decided to take advantage of this, by going and landing their attack on the Southerner.

Jaime then made his move, striking both, pushing them back several feet.

"Jaime?"

They had almost impacted him with both hammers before being knocked backwards.

"You'll need my help."

"Much obliged."

"You can thank me later." Jaime told him, knowing both had a job to do.

"Jaime, I feel that this was an ambush," Robert told Jaime. "This was a planned attack that was meant to take me by surprise, so I would have lowered my guard."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll talk later. Right now, we've gotta fend _them_ off."

"Right."

Robert considered using one of the gadgets, the laser mustache trimmer, to be exact. He saw Jaime was using his army and police experience to good use.

Ultimately, Robert decided to save his gadget for later, focusing on his combat training instead.

Orton grinned.

 _Excellent, not only do I kill the Southerner, but Tywin's son as well._

Harys on the other hand, was still regretting this whole thing.

 _I warned them this was a terrible idea, but will they listen to me? No!_

Reluctantly, Harys continued the battle, feeling that since he served Cersei, there was no other way.

The battle outside was also raging, and becoming rather bloody as well, as both battles, one inside, and the war like one outside went on, both for many minutes, as things were looking violent with what's taking place outside…

 **XXXXX**

 **AT THE BOTTOM OF A SPECIFIC RIVER:**

Sinking deeper into the river, completely submerged by now, the car containing Arya and Alex had not yet ruptured under the pressure, but it was surely just a matter of time. As such, there was no water inside yet, but both girls were still out cold. However only a short while later, Arya began to regain consciousness. She groaned before suddenly realizing the horror of her situation.

 _"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!?"_ She screamed; all the while her thoughts raced as she realized.

 _What happened, why are we under water, how did we end up tied up like this, and gagged...what the hell happened to my car?_

It was then she noticed a few things missing and immediately reacted with a muffled shriek.

 _Where the_ _ **fuck**_ _is my beanie, bracelets and necklace,_ _ **especially**_ _ **my**_ _ **necklace!?**_ She thought angrily. _Someone must've stolen it, I...urg, this is not good, gotta..._

She tugged on the ropes securing her hands to the steering wheel; trying to get free. It was then Alex woke up.

 _"MMMMM MMMMMMM! MMMMM MMMMMMMM!"_ Alex could only muffle through the gag.

Arya shook her head. _"Mm mmmm."_

But it was no good; they just couldn't communicate like this. While curious of what Alex had actually said when she lost it and yelled, Arya was also trying get free, before it was too late, the danger not lost on her.

Growling Arya tried to escape again, with renewed determination. She swore she'd get loose. Then an idea came to her, taking a moment to calm herself, reminding herself of Syrio's teachings; she resorted instead to flexibility. Thanks to her training she was flexible enough that she was soon able to slide her arms right out of the ropes; something that didn't go unnoticed by Alex.

 _Whoa! She has some amazing flexibility. More than I have ever witnessed; it's like she would make a great WOOHP agent._

Afterwards, Alex muffled some more under the tape.

Smirking at her triumph, Arya quickly got the tape off her mouth and began pulling up her legs and working on untying the ropes.

She looked over as she did so. "Just hold on Alex, I'll get you out of this soon."

 _"Mmmm mmmm. Mmmm mmmmm."_

Before long Arya was free and turned to Alex; she was muttering as she did so, but Alex heard her.

"I swear I'll get you out of this; I failed Mycah...I won't lose another _friend_."

 _Wait, did she just say…OH MY GOD! SHE ACTUALLY SEES ME AS A FRIEND, AND SHE DOESN'T WANT TO LOSE ME!? I can't believe it! Arya's actually opening up to me and she wants to protect me. That is_ _ **so**_ _sweet…_ Alex had those thoughts emerge as a result.

Arya soon had the gag off Alex's mouth and as she got to work untying the Hispanic girl, Alex suddenly screamed.

"Oh para follar bien, ¿qué pasó con nosotros!?" Alex screamed in Spanish.

Raising an eyebrow as she continued her work, Arya queried. "Say what now?"

It was then Alex bellowed.

" _ **OH FOR FUCK SAKE, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO US!?"**_

Arya smirked at that; finally removing the last of the ropes binding Alex. But then she frowned, looking around at their dangerous surroundings, now fully seated in the driver's seat again.

"Okay, something's going on here, I have no idea what happened and how we ended up here..." She said; shaking her head. "But...we've gotta do something, get out of here..."

Time was running out and Arya knew it, they needed to act quickly.

"Shit this is...got anything that could help us here?" She asked, turning to look at Alex.

"Not to worry," she then got out her laser lipstick gadget. "I have _this!"_

Arya scoffed seeing. "What? Seriously, lipstick? I don't think any..."

Alex then shook her head and sighed.

"Oh Arya, this isn't any ordinary lipstick," Arya was still confused. "Watch this."

Without saying anything else, Alex shot lasers from the lipstick.

"Whoa, okay cool, do that." Arya replied, eyes wide.

Alex nodded and got to work, soon using a laser to finely cut a large hole in the glass; water was starting to leak in, they would have little time to act.

"Right, take a deep breath and get ready." Arya said suddenly.

Realizing her plan Alex nodded and they both took a deep breath, holding it and Arya moved so she was in position and kicked out. She kicked the circular section out, unleashed the torrent of water, which hit them hard, rapidly flooding the car's interior. But they managed to hold on and keep holding their breath, with Arya leading the way they pulled themselves out of the car and out into the open water, following Arya's gesture Alex nodded and together they swam upwards, as rapidly as they could, desperate to reach the surface, their lungs burning as they desperately needed air. Then finally they broke through the surface and found themselves, coughing and spluttering as they gasped for air; trying to stay afloat above the water as they looked around, wildly.

* * *

"We're in...the middle of a river?" Arya realized, confused.

"Oh my god," Alex gasped, while looking confused as well before asking. "In all seriousness, what the heck is going on here?"

Arya shook her head. "No time, c'mon, we can get to shore over there."

Heading in the direction Arya indicated they immediately began swimming towards dry land, despite the distance they still had hope that they would make it.

 **XXXXX**

While they were swimming ashore, Andrew and Gendry were still putting up a fight against the trio of attackers against them. Things had taken a more serious turn when it was discovered that the attackers were armed with knives and their cruel intentions were clear. The knives were in good condition, the blades gleaming menacingly and it was clear the three assailants had no issue with slicing and chopping their victims up, the more gruesome and horrifying the better it seemed.

"Heads up!" Gendry called out as their attackers came in to strike again.

Using their respective skills, from underground cage fighting and spy training, both young men dodged the attacks; they had been doing this for a while yet, using athleticism to their advantage.

Gendry quickly glanced at Andrew. "Ready?"

"Ready when you are." Andrew shared a glance towards Gendry in exchange.

When the next attack came, both young men were ready and dodged the attack, before striking back, Gendry managing to grab his opponents' wrist and flip him over onto the ground. Meanwhile, Andrew did a knee jab towards one of his opponents and swung them with his elbow shortly afterwards. Then together they struck out, Gendry aiming at the third opponent's upper body, Andrew aiming at the lower body and both hits connected. They stepped back, anxious as their attackers recovered and were ready to attack again, not slowed down in the slightest, despite the impact of the duo's defensive attacks.

As Osmund and his two brothers were still standing their ground, Andrew and Gendry couldn't help but notice how desperate and determined their attackers were in taking them out. Both men were starting to feel sweat form on their foreheads and they were panting at how tough they were.

Wiping his forehead, Andrew was the first to speak.

"Whew. Man," panted Andrew. "These guys are tough."

Gendry nodded, breathing heavily. "No **shit** , this is crazy."

Wiping his forehead Gendry straightened up. "This is still an even match however."

"Yeah true," Andrew said. "We are still putting up a fight against them at least."

The attackers closed in again, attempted to strike them with the knives once more. But still the duo dodged the attacks, but they knew they couldn't keep this up forever. Reacting swiftly, forcing their opponents to back off when they began trying to make them attack each other, they found an opening to catch their breath once more.

"It may seem that we've reached an impasse Gendry." Andrew informed.

"Yeah, true...but..." Gendry replied, shaking his head. "We need to find a way to get rid of those weapons they've got."

It was then Andrew struck an idea; one of his gadgets would prove to be useful in this situation, and he had the perfect one in mind too.

"I have an idea," he explained. "I have something that could help us in this predicament!"

Gendry looked curious at this.

"Oh, do tell me, we're getting desperate." He remarked.

"Allow me to show it to you bud," Andrew then got out the laser mustache trimmer. "Here's the _tool_ I'm speaking of."

Gendry looks confused by that and seemed to recognize what it was, but he wanted to make sure.

Raising an eyebrow he queried. "A mustache trimmer?"

"That's right," Andrew had a smirk on his face as he then joked. "I _never_ leave the house without it."

Gendry then chuckled at that joke as he then wanted to know what he was going to do with it.

"Okay, funny man, but I don't see how it's gonna help us here."

"I'm glad you're curious Gendry," he smiled. "Allow me to demonstrate to you."

Without saying anything else, Andrew then activated his laser mustache trimmer, which then shot a laser towards the arms of the attackers. The laser was so hot, that it left a sight burn, and as a result, it caused them to wince and yelp in pain as they lost a grip on there weapons and were sent scattering nearby Andrew and Gendry. Gendry was astounded by how that mustache trimmer shot lasers, and was lost in deep admiration at that.

 _Whoa, okay, so that thing actually shoots lasers and now, now they've lost their weapons...nice..._ Gendry reflected with a grin.

Once the weapons fell near Andrew and Gendry, Andrew blew the smoke that came out of the mustache trimmer like a smoked gun. Gendry was amazed with that as he then boasted.

"Nice work man." Gendry remarked. "Now they don't have their weapons; that should even things out, awesome work."

"Well thank you Gendry pal," thanked Andrew. "But if you thought _that_ was awesome, get a load of this."

As Gendry was wondering what he was talking about, Andrew fired the laser mustache trimmer again. This time towards Osmunds' outfit, which caused a burning pain to hit Osmund's skin, and it also tore off parts of the outfit, which had a tag attached to it, and caused it to fall onto the ground.

Osmund grimaced, wincing in pain from the sudden attack.

"Osmund!" Osney cried, checking on his brother. "Shit, that must have hurt."

Osfryd shook his head. "What the _fuck_ man, what kind of mustache trimmer shoots lasers?"

However Gendry and Andrew saw their chance, the trio's guard was down. They acted at once, Gendry going after Osney first while Andrew went after Osfryd. Gendry struck out, launched a strong kick at Osney and struck his leg, making him fall to the ground on one knee. He then struck out with an elbow, catching the man in the side of the head and finished with another swift kick to the face, knocking him down to the ground flat out. Andrew concurrently, managed to strike Osfryd with a jab to the gut, before hitting him with his elbow and then smacked his chest with his knee, causing him to be knocked down next to Osney. Turning, they both faced Osmund who had recovered and realized the danger just before the duo worked together and struck out, taking him down again. All three of them were now feeling helpless. The odds were no longer in the favor of the trio, since they had lost their weapons and the duo they were facing was a strong team.

"Urgh, shit...retreat." Osmund snarled. "We must report to the boss."

Osney groaned. "Report on this humiliating defeat?"

"Yes you idiot."

Osfryd nodded, as the three struggled to their feet. "Let's…let's go then."

"Good idea." Osmund snapped.

With that they fled, hurrying back to their car. Andrew and Gendry tensed, unsure what to expect. But then they heard a car start up and saw it drive off.

* * *

Once they were out of sight, Gendry sighed and shook his head.

"Fuck that was crazy," he muttered.

"Tell me about it," grumbled Andrew.

Gendry nodded and soon lapsed into thought while Andrew noticed something on the ground.

As he went to check it Gendry spoke. "Those three looked awfully familiar, I'm sure I've seen them before, just don't know where..."

Before an answer could come up, it happened.

"Hey Gendry, I found something!"

"What is it?" Gendry asked, looking curious as he approached.

They both looked and saw it was some sort of tag, Gendry narrowed his eyes.

"What the heck, how'd this get here...?"

"It must have come off of one of their uniforms."

Gendry nodded. "Makes sense. Huh, can't read it, its way too small."

"Not to worry bud," Andrew spoke with confidence. "I have something that'll be of some use in this predicament."

Gendry was perplexed by this.

"What do you mean, what do you have that could help us?" He asked.

"I'll show you," he then took out what appeared to be some reading glasses.

"Reading glasses?" Gendry queried, confused.

"Yup," he nodded. "Sam's not the only one who owns reading glasses."

Gendry casually observed the glasses after Andrew's statement and smirked.

"You know, with those glasses you kinda look like Harry Potter." He joked.

"Actually, I think I look more like John Lennon with these glasses on." He responded informally.

"Oh, is that so?"

"For certain," he inclined.

It was then something else came to Andrew's mind now that he was thinking about John Lennon.

"Hey, now that I'm speaking of John Lennon," Andrew commenced. "Something that I'd like to bring up is the FBI surveillance and declassified documents that regard the attempted deportation of Lennon himself."

Gendry quirked an eyebrow, surprised and curious.

"Oh, what's that all about?"

"Well, allow me to explain it to you bud. It all dates back as early as 1969," explained Andrew. "It was the year John was labelled an anti-Vietnam War advocate who had realized two songs that seemed to be against the Vietnam War. This caused some panic and outrage with then president Nixon, whom was nervous about his re-election prospects in 1972. The consensus view here is that Nixon had asked the FBI to begin surveillance of Lennon; possibly after Lennon went to New York on a visa and met up with radical anti-war activists. By the time 1972 arrived, the Immigration and Naturalization Services, at the behest of Richard Nixon, had attempted to have Lennon deported from the US, and by '73, the judge ruled out that Lennon has to leave within two months and was being deported from the US."

Gendry was startled by this. "What, that's...that's crazy."

"Yes it was, but that's not all," continued Andrew. "Resulting from this, John filed a counter-suit against the US, which was triggered by the attempted deportation suit. Eventually he ended up winning the counter-suit, and the FBI closed its case and investigation of John, since he has shown 'inactivity in Revolutionary Activities' in addition to the successful litigation in response."

"I see, damn, talk about messed up." Gendry muttered.

"Tell me about it," Andrew started to conclude the explanation. "After John Lennon was murdered in 1980, historian Jon Weiner had filed a Freedom of Information Act re quest for FBI files that documented the Bureau's role in the deportation attempt, which admitted there was 281 pages whole in the files of Lennon, but it took years of fighting for them to be released, since they initially refused to have them released on the grounds that they contained national security information. Over the years, the FBI released documents little by little. Weiner got _some_ of the documents in 1981, then some more were released in 1997, and finally, the remaining 10 documents were released as late as 2004. It took a little over two decades to achieve it, but it was successful in the end."

As Andrew finished his explanation, Gendry was bewildered by all that information that he could hardly find the right words. Eventually, he responded.

"Whoa, that must've caused a stir." Gendry replied. "Gods, crazy..."

"Oh yes it was Gendry," Andrew nodded in agreement. "It was definitely a hysterical time."

Andrew put the reading glasses on his face, and then turned to face Gendry.

"If I were to say, right here, right now, that we were _more popular than Jesus,_ I get the feeling that all the readers of this story will _turn_ against the **writers.** They would do so by leaving flamed reviews, sending threats to the authors, and refer to them as _Communists._ " Andrew quipped, breaking the fourth wall in response.

Gendry coughed at that, a little uneasy…especially at the whole breaking of the fourth wall.

"Um, you really think that's true?" He asked. "That the readers would turn against the four writers like that…?"

Andrew shook his head as a rejoinder.

"Nah, I seriously doubt that," he confirmed. "And even then, it would be mainly due to misinterpretation of the comment."

"Hmmm, yeah, I think we're really shattering the fourth wall to pieces with this chapter." Gendry muttered before clearing his throat. "So, can you see what that thing says with those glasses?"

"Gladly, I'll read it out loud for the both of us Gendry bud." Andrew then brought the tag up close and read what was written on the tag out loud.

"Okay, the written print on this tag says **'PROPERTY OF HOUSE KETTLEBACK & IN ASSOCIATION WITH CERSEI LANNISTER'**."

It was then something clicked in Gendry's brain.

"Of course, now I remember." Gendry remarked. _Yes, of course; I thought they looked familiar._

"You remember who they are?"

Gendry nodded. "Yeah, I've seen them before; all three of them. Their names are Osmund, Osney and Osfryd, all members of the Kettleblack family."

"Osmund, Osney, and Ofryd," Andrew looked puzzled. "Who are they precisely?"

"Yeah, Kettleblack family, a group of thugs as far as I'm aware...considering what you've been asking me before...I think you'll be interested to know that they are associates of Cersei." Gendry paused and then added. "They're actually rather good at what they do; although of all of them I'd say Osmund is the most...capable."

Andrew was shaken beyond belief after he explained that.

"Holy shit!" cussed Andrew, now startled by this with that stoic look in his eyes not lifting. "That is _fucked_ up dude! I also have this _funny_ _ **feeling**_ that Cersei herself had planned this ambush and assigned those _goons_ to grill our asses and slaughter us on the spot like hell."

Gendry nodded slowly. "It's possible, I wouldn't put it past her and those three are well-known as her...attack dogs. There's something horribly wrong here, something going on here, and I don't like it."

There was a stony silence before Gendry sighed.

"This isn't... Andrew, we need to hurry back to my truck." He said suddenly.

"I couldn't agree with you more Gendry."

They hurried back to the truck and Gendry started it up, driving off, as they did so Gendry commented.

"This isn't...okay I'm worried now. If we were attacked like this, Arya and Alex...maybe even the others might have been attacked, like Sansa and Clover." He remarked. "What if we..."

"I know what your saying bud, and I do hope that they are okay," he mentioned. "I wonder if my other friends Sam and Robert are doing alright too. I'm growing very worried and weary about this…"

Gendry shook his head, even more worried as he drove onward, the both of them riding down the road they were originally driving down prior.

 **XXXXX**

Clover and Sansa meantime were still **A.)** On the ground, and **B.)** Covered with oil, as Joffrey made another attempt to run them over.

 _God, now what should we do? If we don't think of something fast, I'll be killed by my ex._ Sansa thought.

An idea sprang into Clover's mind, then.

 _It'll ruin our clothes even more, but, it might be our only chance._

"Sansa, follow my lead and roll out of the way." She told her.

"What?"

"I don't know any other way."

Sansa had to admit she had a point, and so, rolling away from where the car would've hit them, both managing to get away with only seconds to spare.

Joffrey grew even angrier, if that was possible. How did they keep ruining his plans? No matter, he was sure he'd get them this time. He started heading for them again, and this time, he was sure they were out of options.

"Got any more _bright_ ideas?" Sansa asked Clover, wondering what could save them now.

Clover came up with yet _another_ idea.

"I've got it! This looks like a job for the _multi-tool bracelet_."

"The what," Sansa asked looking confused.

Clover then showed it to her, having taken it out of her pocket.

"Wow, looks like a Swiss Army Knife."

"It kind of does look like one, sort of…"

"But seriously, how's that knife gonna help us?"

"Watch and learn."

Clover tossed it at one tire.

"Let's hope he doesn't have a _spare._ "

The knife point made contact with one tire, soon flattening it. This stopped the car in its _tracks_ , as both girls rolled onto more solid ground, and out of the oil.

* * *

Joffrey noticed the way his car was resting. He examined the right back tire. It was entirely flat.

The now pissed off Joffrey soon got out of his now useless vehicle.

"You two did that to me on purpose," he sneered. "Sounds like I have to take a more _savage_ approach."

A knife glinted in his hand, as both of them noticed this.

 _How the hell did he get a knife?_ Sansa wondered.

Both were on solid ground, not to mention standing up. They had noticed Joffrey gradually approaching the girls, and Clover knew what this meant.

 _Holy shit! Joffrey is going to stab us! Looks like we need to act!_

As such, she shouted towards Sansa.

"Sansa, get out of the way," she told her.

"What about you?" Sansa was confused _and_ worried about her blonde friend.

"I got this."

Sansa ran, as Clover used the acrobatic skills she'd learned from cheerleading to dodge the blade.

Joffrey, now no longer wanting to toy with them, noticed Clover dodge his blade. Taking a good look at the area, he spied Sansa.

 _Perfect._ He thought, a grin coming to his face.

He charged, knife raised, ready to stab her as payback for her breaking up with him.

Before he could strike her though, a sudden kick from behind from Clover sent him falling, the knife still clutched in his hand.

"You wanna go through her? Well you'll have to get through **me** first," She told him, ending with a sarcastic sounding " _Pal_."

A furious Joffrey regained his footing, coming after Clover now.

"You're mine, you dumb blonde."

Clover, however, was too fast for him; thanks to not just to her cheerleading, but her spy training; her reflexes were in top form. One back flip from her later, and her attack from behind began. With one single upturn, she then bashed him from behind. Joffrey regained his composure and continued to attempt to cut Clover, with no success. She dodged each blow, with the process going on for several minutes.

Watching from her perch, Sansa admired how her friend was fighting.

 _Sounds like she's putting up a good fight against him; it's as if she's gotten some cheerleading experience in those reflexes, in addition to those dancing skills she's spoke of to me early. She's putting those acrobatic leaps to good use._ She thought, grinning. _She'll show Joffrey a thing or two, and teach him not to mess with_ _ **me**_ _any more._

Sansa kept watching in admiration as she struck him from behind again.

* * *

His patience completely gone now, Joffrey had _had_ it.

"No more games you _blonde_ _ **whore!"**_

With his free hand, he shoved her aside like a rag doll.

"She's mine to kill, and you won't stop me, no matter how good your reflexes are; you're just another slutty blonde to me."

He soon approached Sansa, a sadistic smile playing at the corners of his lips.

 _The knife!_ Sansa realized. _She didn't kick it away when she had the chance!_

If neither of them thought of something soon, he'd stab Sansa to death, and Clover would be next.

Sansa could tell what this meant as her pupils shrank.

"Clover, _do_ _ **something!"**_

"Way ahead of you sister!" She told her.

She'd pulled her laser lipstick from her pocket. Taking careful aim, setting her sights on the knife hand, she fired.

The blast struck home, causing Joffrey to not only scream in pain, but to drop the knife as well. The knife skidded away, landing several feet away, out of his reach.

Clover was by Sansa's side, checking her over.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've been better."

Realizing he now was unarmed, and that Clover could most likely kill him, if any of what she'd used on him could be lethal, and it probably was, Joffrey gave up; forfeiting while cradling his burnt hand in his good one.

Angry that this dweeb, no, this psychopath had ruined their day, Clover took action. She kicked him squarely in the balls.

A girlish scream came from Joffrey's lips, as he doubled over in utter agony and pain.

"I'll be back for you," he managed to gasp out before getting to his feet and limping, or rather, hopping away, still cradling his injured privates. With no car, thanks to the flat, he'd have to get a ride to the height out, somehow.

Noticing him hopping away, defeated, Sansa gave him the bird, her middle finger sticking up in the air.

"Better luck next time, Jerkfrey," she shouted, but, he couldn't hear her.

The last they saw of him was him holding out his good hand.

"Taxi!" They heard him yell.

* * *

Clover shouted something that sounded like, "That'll teach ya!" when he'd gone out of their sight.

"Clover that was amazing! How you handled him like that. Made you look like you combined dancing and cheerleading." Sansa gushed.

"Well, a girl has to be at her best." Clover replied, grinning.

"I'm with you there." Sansa told her.

Sansa soon became serious.

"Anyway, isn't it a little strange that he'd show up out of nowhere and try to kill us both?"

"You're right, something about that does seem kinda _suspicious_ , even fishy." Clover responded.

"Yeah."

"What you said about Joffrey being Cersei's son, that true?"

"Yeah, it is."

"He did say he was doing a big favor for someone, besides the whole revenge on you crap." Clover commented.

"You're right. He did say some mumbo jumbo about that."

"Could Cersei have been involved in this whole thing?"

"Sounds like her, and Joffrey might have gone ahead with her plan." Sansa glossed.

Clover was lost in thought. The whole thing stank, in a figurative sense, and in a manner of speaking, must've had Cersei's fingerprints all over it.

"Clover?" Sansa got her attention.

"Huh?"

"We'd better get to the car, see if we can find Arya and the others."

"Good point."

With that on their minds, Sansa and Clover went back to Sansa's car to head off.

As they headed off, Clover commented.

"When we get back, we'll totally need new clothes."

"Definitely," Sansa agreed. "I could use a shower."

"You sure it's not a _chemical_ shower?" Clover asked, which got them both laughing.

They soon reached the car. As they drove off, both girls' thoughts seemed to run a mile a minute.

 _God, I hope Arya wasn't ambushed like I was._ Sansa thought, praying that was true.

 _Geez, hope Robert's alright, and that he's having better luck then we are. Maybe I should try to call him._ Clover thought.

However, she decided not to contact him right away, figuring he had his own problems to deal with, and, that they could catch up later on.

"Well, we'd better get back to Winterfell." Sansa said.

"Right."

They then headed back to Winterfell to get cleaned and find new clothes, as there was more in store for the girls, along with the others…

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**

 **Well readers, this is the end of the fifth chapter! We hope this chapter is getting exciting for you all.**

 **Now before this chapter closes, here are the prefaces from all four of us:**

 **Boris Yeltsin:  
** **I came up with Clover bringing up the character Betty Cooper during the hair styles scene, Robert's dinner, the flashback sequence, including the character of Blake, inspired by the character from Dynasty, the idea that Clover's nose was inherited from him. I also came up with the bit Robert mentions where two recipes were mixed together, inspired by an episode of Friends where that happened. I came up with the idea for Marina to mention when Clover put the batteries to one gadget in backwards.**

 **Assassin Master Ezio 91:  
** **So, in addition to my usual routine of supply the dialogue for Arya and Gendry, and working with Parent12D as a result of that, I also came up with the ideas behind Sansa talking to Clover about Arya and the specifics of what they mentioned. I also came up with the ideas for Arya's favorite songs, the diner scene, Hot Pie and his parents being there and the Jukebox, a large number of these elements, especially the songs were again inspired by Life is Strange and it's Prequel. The idea behind Arya and Alex being trapped in the sinking car while tied up and gagged as well as the other spies being ambushed was something I came up with, although the detail for the Arya and Alex one was the one I mainly came up with and worked on mostly with some well from Parent12D naturally. As well as of course their escape from the car itself.**

 **Marina Ka-Fai:  
** **I have to say I didn't do much for this chapter in terms of writing: of course, the Lancel/Sam parts, but also a short insight of Cersei's mind when her goons go out to do their bidding and the scene with Pycelle riding off under the rain. I provided a pair of fresh eyes for proof reading, trying to make things good for you readers out there.**

 **Parent12D:  
** **For this chapter, I handle the usual; the Andrew/Alex quotes along with the scenes I did with Assassin master ezio 91. I also came up with some of the ideas, such as Andrew and Gendry stopping to use the bathroom, as well as having Alex tell Arya about the time she had an affair with Andrew, along with the Cersei scene I did with the others. Something else I came up with here was the idea that Andrew has reading glasses that look like those of John Lennon. I also expanded my vocabulary by not making my parts so repetitive, and I also came up with the funny part where Alex cusses in Spanish, before swearing it loudly. I also came up with that moment of the fourth wall being broken with the 'more popular than Jesus' quote being referenced. Lastly, I had gone and suggested to Marina to work with Sam's friendship with Andrew, in addition to some of the other stuff that I came up with for my comrades to work with.**

 **Well now that we said everything that we needed to say, we hope you look forward to the sixth chapter!**

 **Until then, if you like to, you are more than welcome to review this chapter and let us know what you think of it, and if there's something you think is wrong with this, please do tell us in a clean polite review what's wrong, and what we can do to improve the remainder of the story.**

 **Aside from that, we thank you for reading this chapter everyone. We hope you look forward to the following chapters and to the real action unfolding. Until the next chapter gets posted, thanks again readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOVE AND DUTY**

 **Well readers, this is chapter 6 to this collaborative crossover story, created by Boris, Assassin, Marina and me!**

 **Now with this story, we are coming close to the more climatic part of the story. While chapter 5 certainly had more action to it, it set the stage for the more exciting and climatic parts to this chapter, among the rest of the chapters that will be coming after this one.**

 **With all that being said, we hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **All characters of Totally Spies belong to Marathon Media and all characters of Game of Thrones belong to George R. R. Martin. The character Andrew is owned by me, and Robert is owned by Boris Yeltsin.**

 **Now just like all the previous chapters to this story, the preface _will_ be shown at the end of the chapter. Until they come up, enjoy the chapter readers!**

* * *

 **AT CASTERLY ROCK:**

Back at Casterly Rock, in Tywin's Corporation building, the four way battle between Robert and Jaime on one end, and Orton and Harys on the other were fully joined. Robert noted Harys was fighting _hard_ , but not _**hard**_ enough to actually want to hurt him or Jaime at all.

 _Is he being forced into this mess?_ Robert thought.

If they could end this without killing him, they could have answers on what all this was about.

He had to think about that later, as a blow came at him, almost taking off his head, but he dodged out of the way.

 _That was_ _ **too**_ _close._ He mused. He had to be more on his guard with situations like these.

He saw Jaime was doing very well against his opponent, putting his training both as an ex cop and former army officer to good use. He hoped all four of them would be able to survive this somehow, so they could find out what the hell was going on here.

Both sides may have been evenly matched, but that didn't slow down Jaime or Robert, who managed to get in a strike or two often against their opponents. Both were holding their ground quite well.

This went on for several minutes, until Orton figured he'd have to find a way to _knock_ Jaime out of the fight. He raised his claw hammer above his head, preparing to strike. This plan would've worked, if Jaime hadn't caught the center of the hammer with his arms in a shield-like position, with the hammer trapped between them. As Orton attempted to free his weapon, Jaime struck, spinning both around. Soon the effect worked, as Orton began feeling dizzy to the point he was seeing stars, while still gripping the hammer as best he could. Jaime made his final blow, stopping short and letting the hammer go. The effect was instant, with Orton being tossed aside, still gripping the hammer. There was a loud bang, as he crashed headlong into a brick wall, the sound echoing within the building's grounds.

* * *

In another room, Tywin, Myrcella and Tommen had heard that sound.

"What the…?"

"You heard _that_ , didn't you?" Myrcella asked.

"I did." Tywin confirmed.

"Any idea what it was?"

"No clue."

Tywin had to wonder what in the world all the noise was about. It had sounded, to him at least, like a gunshot, but it was _too_ _ **loud**_ for that. Rather it had sounded like someone hitting their head on something. Deciding on investigating it, Tywin proceeded to motion towards his two grandchildren.

"Come. We'd better see what _this_ is about."

Myrcella and Tommen followed their grandfather out to see what had happened, and if they could help in some way.

* * *

Robert was still fighting with Harys. The older man was having second thoughts about this, but continued the fight, swinging the sledge hammer. Robert however, was quick on his feet, the training during his early WOOHP days fresh in his mind, as though it was yesterday.

Several minutes of this went by before Robert thought of a way to end this. Extracting his multi tool bracelet, he soon found what he wanted, and thumbed the button. A mini power saw soon appeared. Still dodging the blows, Robert went to work with his own weapon, sawing the handle of the sledge hammer off, cutting the weapon in half. Soon Robert had both parts of Harys' severed weapon, and threw them aside, seeing as they were of no use to anyone.

 _It's over._ Harys thought, seeing his weapon being tossed aside. _How he became that strong, God only knows, but I can't have him strike me again._

Harys fell to his knees.

"I surrender; do what you wish with me. Show mercy."

"Wait, what? What's this all about?" Robert jumped.

"It was all a set up. I was _forced_ to take part in this whole thing." He told him.

A low moan came from Orton, who was regaining consciousness. Seeing Harys on his knees, guessing what was happening, the man attempted to struggle to his feet. Jaime struck before he could do so however, by delivering a hard punch to the side of his head, knocking him out once more. Jaime took the initiative, and tossed his claw hammer aside.

Robert ignored that. He had bigger fish to fry.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" He commanded.

"Show mercy on my daughter and grandson, please." Harys pleaded, leaving Robert disorientated. "Please spare the lives of my gorgeous daughter and my beautiful grandson!"

 _Who in the world is he talking about, and what else does he know?_ Robert thought.

Now that Harys appeared willing to talk, they might get the answers they wanted.

* * *

Tywin soon arrived, along with Myrcella and Tommen.

"What's all this about?" Tywin wanted to know what was going on.

"Sir, these men…" Robert said, pointing to Harys and Orton. "...came out of nowhere and _attacked_ us; ambushed us I'd say."

"I saw him trying to fight _them_ off, and came to his aid." Jaime explained.

" _This_ _ **fella**_ surrendered after I destroyed his weapon." Robert pointed out, directing Tywin's attention to Harys for a split second.

"I had to knock _this fool_ unconscious." Jaime cut in, pointing to Orton.

"He wants mercy for his daughter and grandson, whoever they are, and told me all this was a _big_ _ **fat**_ _ **set up**_ _."_ Robert concluded.

A surprised look came to Tywin's face, obviously recognizing Harys.

"I know _that_ man," he told them.

"Who is he?" Robert asked.

"Harys Swyft."

The surname rang a bell in Robert's mind, sounding familiar, but he couldn't place it yet. Meanwhile, Tywin was lost in thought about what Robert told him regarding Harys' confession and how he gave in from fighting him.

 _Why would he go to the trouble of ambushing Robert, what confessions is he talking about, and why does he want Dorna and Lancel spared?_ Tywin thought.

Tywin shook his head. He'd get answers about these questions later.

"Robert, follow me if you will, and bring Harys. I want to question him _myself_ , if I'm able to."

Robert obeyed; making sure Harys was by his side, while also not treating him very roughly.

"Father, what about Orton?" Jaime brought up.

"Take him with us." Tywin told him.

Jaime did as he was told, keeping a firm grip on the man as he did so.

"Make sure he won't escape to cause us more trouble." Tywin called as he began making his way from the room.

"I'm on it." Jaime affirmed.

Tywin punctually returned to the room he'd been in, Tommen and Myrcella following. Robert followed shortly afterwards, keeping an arm around Harys, so he wouldn't lose his balance. Jaime eventually followed, still keeping Orton and his grip, and ignoring the discarded claw hammer.

 _We'll have answers to this yet._ Tywin thought. _This all must be connected to the attack on my business, and if Harys is involved, how, and how willing was he?_

With that introspection fresh in his mind, Tywin gradually approached his room, followed by Myrcella, Tommen, Robert, Harys, and Jaime with a comatose Orton in a tight grasp, as some answers would be revealed shortly.

 **XXXXX**

 **AT THAT RIVER IN AN UNSPECIFIED AREA:**

Back at the river, Arya and Alex were still swimming and had been for several minutes, it was beginning to affect them.

" _Fuck_..." Arya choked out. "This is...I'm getting tired."

"Tell me about it…" Alex croaked in concurrence. "I feel like…ack… _shit_!"

It was then a few moments later that Alex caught sight of land right up ahead.

"Arya, there's land right there," Alex cried out. "We've made it!"

Arya was relieved to see she was right. "Thank the Gods for that. Let's go, one more push."

"Way ahead of you Arya," she said.

* * *

They continued to swim until finally they reached dry land and crawled up the bank, the water pouring off them. The duo panted heavily from the exertion of all the swimming. Arya grimaced, trying to wring out her tank-top, to dry herself off, but it wasn't having much affect, neither was Alex.

 _What the fuck is going on, where's my car...?_ Arya wondered, thinking clearly now they were more or less out of danger. _How did we even get here, where is here...And what the fuck happened to my beanie, bracelets and necklace, Urgh. They must've been stolen, fuck..._

Just the thought of someone stealing from _her_ made her _**angry,**_ but what truly angered her was the necklace, her last gift from Mycah, being stolen. She desperately wanted to find out who was responsible for the theft and make them pay, as well as getting her items back, the necklace in particular.

Alex meanwhile, was shaking her head to dry off her hair, or attempt at doing so. Afterwards, she got a good glance towards Arya, and noticed something different about her; she noticed that she wasn't wearing a beanie. Her bracelets weren't shown on both of her wrists, and her necklace, _the_ _ **necklace**_ that her friend Mycah got for her, was not on either. Growing all bug eyed at that, Alex then decided to mention.

"Hey Arya, y-your beanie, bracelets and your necklace are missing. They're gone!"

Rolling her eyes, Arya shot back. "Way to point out the obvious, thanks."

"Why you're welcome Arya. Just trying to help my friend out," she smiled gleefully, remaining oblivious to Arya's sarcastic tone.

Arya did not respond to Alex ignoring the sarcasm, becoming serious.

"I'm positive it was stolen, _all_ of them."

" _Who_ could have stolen _them_ from you?" Alex quizzed with a look of wonderment in her gaze.

"I have no idea, but I want them back." Arya snarled. "I will show that bastard that took them, whoever it is, what happens when you piss me off."

"I'm with you on that Arya," said Alex, a voice of determination creeping up. "That stuff means so much to you, and I want to make sure you get them back… _especially_ that _**necklac**_ **e**."

Arya bit her lip at that. _Whoa, she's willing to **help** me...just like that. That's...wow..._

As Arya was lost in thought, Alex acquired her awareness.

"Oh, and Arya," she started.

"Yeah?" Arya looked curious.

"I just want to say thank you for saving my life back there, and coming to my aid," she sounded sincere. "I'm happy that you are warming up to me and how you're starting to see me as a _friend_ instead of a _babysitter._ I am really grateful for that."

As Alex gave Arya a warm smile, Arya then responded.

"That's…it's nothing, really..." Arya replied. "Anyway it's true, even in such a short space of time; you've been a _good_ friend."

She also reflected. _Something to do with the_ _ **innocent smile**_ _I think, but yeah...Alex kinda reminds me of Mycah._

While Arya was still thinking about what happened to them, and who the hell stole her stuff, Alex was trying to dry off. Alex then realized that she needed to check and see if her compowder was wet or not, and to see if it was still working. Not wasting a single second, Alex started to take out her compowder, and check to see if it was still working. She checked and noticed that it hasn't shorted out on her, even when she was under water. She then let out a _sigh of relief_ as she then planned on contacting someone. Arya then got out of her train of thoughts, noticing Alex was doing something.

"Um, what are you doing?" She queried.

"I'm getting a hold of my boyfriend," Alex exclaimed, dialing on her compowder to contact Andrew. "I have to inform him that we need to be picked up and that he also has to have Gendry recruit us in his truck as quickly as possible."

Arya didn't see that as a surprise. In fact, she expected that since she wanted her boyfriend to pick her and Alex up.

"Good idea, go for it...we'll need their help getting outta here..."

"Damn right Arya," she chirped, getting Arya to crack a slight grin. "We need to get out of these _wet clothes_ and into _dry_ clean ones."

"Ain't that the truth? I'm soaked through." Arya muttered.

"Right," she then hit the dial and proceeded to contact Andrew, unaware that Andrew and Gendry were only a couple minutes up the road from where they were located…

 **XXXXX**

 **ON THE OPEN ROAD NEARBY:**

On the road nearby, Gendry and Andrew were still driving along the road, both lost in thought as they considered what they had just escaped.

 _What the hell was that...where did those guys come from?_ Gendry wondered.

 _Who was responsible for that attack? What was the motive for it? Why were we targeted, and are we the only ones affected by this?_ Andrew wondered too as these questioned clouded his head.

The silence stretched out as they continued down the road until Andrew broke it.

"You know Gendry dude, that fight we got into _back_ there was _fucking_ crazy. Some experience we went through damn it."

Gendry nodded. "Yeah, I hear ya, man... _Shit_ that...I don't even know."

"But in all seriousness," he gained that lenient look on his face again. "Why do you think Osmund and his two brothers attack us like that?"

"I don't know, but I can guess someone, for some reason...encouraged them to attack us." Gendry replied.

"Yeah bud. I get the feeling that Cersei had some connection to that attack. I also have this strange feeling that that ambush was really suspicious," Andrew rubbed his chin. "Regardless, I'm just glad that we drove them off for now…"

"Too true Andrew, that could have been nasty," he remarked. "I just...what if something similar happened to Arya and Alex?"

Andrew was about to say something to that, but before he could, his iPhone compowder started going off which got his attention. He took it out as this gained Gendry's interest.

"You're uh...phone?" Gendry remarked.

"That's right. It's my iPhone compowder to be exact," confirmed Andrew as he then opened up his phone and then saw that the call was from Alex. "It's a call from Alex; my girlfriend. I think I should answer it Gendry."

"Yeah sure, go ahead...maybe..." He trailed off, but Andrew understood.

"Alright," he then pressed the button and accepted the call.

"Hello Alex, what's up?" Andrew asked, putting the phone to his ear.

It was then Alex's voice was heard on the other line, and it sounded urgent by the tone of her voice. Andrew gained a look of confusion.

"Wait, what's wrong honey?" He found himself asking.

The confusion dissolved into shock and concern as Alex told him what happened.

"You and Arya _were_ _ **WHAT!?"**_

Andrew became concern as Alex explained some more to him.

"Are you _and_ Arya alright though?"

Alex spoke some more to Andrew as he then had a curious look.

"Oh, is that so? That's what you did," he quizzed as Alex spoke some more. "Well do you remember what happened and how you both got into that position?"

Alex was heard explaining how she has no conscious memory of it at all.

"Wait, are you sure you don't remember at all," he then asked. "Do you know where you both are currently?"

Andrew then hears Alex explain where she was, and he could have sworn he heard Arya in the background helping her with the surroundings. Once Alex was done with Arya's help several moments later, Andrew then raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, is that so?" Andrew asked. "Well luckily for you and Arya, we are right on the same road that you two are waiting for us on."

Andrew then heard Alex say something that had something to do with needing to get into dry clean clothes.

"Alright babe, we'll pick you both up, and then you can tell us more once we get you two," Andrew nodded.

He then heard Alex speak with an ecstatic voice in amazement as Andrew broke out a small smile.

"Great, we'll be there in a couple of minutes okay," Andrew said to her.

It was then Alex then something else to Andrew; something Andrew was expecting from his _girlfriend_.

"Yes, I love you too Alex," he replied. "Bye."

After the last words, the call then ended, as Gendry overheard what Andrew said and looked at him with a look of worry.

"What's wrong, what was the call about?" Gendry asked, concerned.

Expecting this to occur, Andrew sighed heavily and then told him.

"Well _something happened_ to both Alex _and_ Arya, and they are a couple of minutes down the road, waiting for us to pick them up," Andrew explicated. "She also said that she and Arya will explain more about it when we recruit them, but based on her tone, I get the feeling that both of them were ambushed too."

Gendry hissed. "Shit, they were...right, on it. When we pick them up we better explain what happened to us too."

" _Damn_ right we have to," Andrew jibed in agreement. "I seriously hope Alex wasn't shaken up _too_ much."

"Yeah, me too, hope Arya's doing alright...I mean, she's been through worse and she's likely helped Alex out." Gendry replied as he drove.

"Yeah that's a possibly Gendry, and who knows," Andrew smiled. "Maybe Alex and Arya are opening up to one another and forming a _friendship_ just like you and me.

Gendry smiled lightly. "Yeah, true."

With that they hurried onward, going as fast as they legally could in order to find their girlfriends and pick them up…

 **XXXXX**

 **ON THE ROAD IN ANOTHER LOCATION:**

Elsewhere, Clover and Sansa were headed back to Winterfell, to not only get clean clothes, but to shower up as well, before trying to figure out where the others were.

Both were thinking on what had just happened, both completely confused.

 _I don't get it. Why would he come after us out of nowhere like that?_ Clover thought.

Sansa's mind was also on Joffrey. She knew he could be _petty_ and hold _**grudges**_ over things like a break up, but trying to kill them over it didn't seem to be his style at all.

 _What a dweeb._ Clover thought.

Deciding on speaking her thoughts aloud, she asked.

"Sansa, what was with the _dweeb_ of an ex of yours anyway?"

Sansa had a good laugh at hearing dweeb; an American term she hadn't heard that much before, and one she found quite funny.

"You're asking me," she replied, shrugging in exchange.

"Do you think he was actually doing his mom a favor like he said?" Clover continued.

"Dunno. She could be up to something we don't know about yet, and he might have been part of it, but who knows?"

"Anyhow, we sure showed him a thing or two. You're not the type to flip people off."

"Yeah, but I couldn't stand him any more," Sansa told her. "I liked how you ended up kicking him in the groin like that. That was funny."

Both laughed as a result.

"Totally," Clover agreed, giggling with Sansa.

It was then Sansa became serious again.

"Seriously though," Sansa went on with a firm look plastered onto her face. "Do you think Arya went through the same thing?"

This took Clover by surprise, enough for her to only start her response with a "Maybe." Thinking a bit more, she soldiered on.

"Andrew, Sam and Alex might've had the same thing happen to them too."

"Possibly," Sansa managed, keeping her eyes on the road.

A shocked look came to the blonde's face.

"God, what if Robby was-" She started, but found out she was unable to finish, trying not to start crying at the thought of her boyfriend in any sort of danger; good agent that he was. She was sure he could handle himself, but the thought of him getting hurt or worse still shocked her.

Sansa meanwhile, was lost in her own thoughts about how Clover was feeling fear and angst for her friends and her boyfriend.

 _God, she really cares about all of them,_ _ **especially**_ _Robert._ Sansa thought.

Clearing her throat, Sansa decided to inspirit her.

"I'm sure he's fine, try to relax." Sansa counselled.

"Maybe you're right, but I have to be sure, okay?" Clover told her.

"It's okay. Try to check in with him." Sansa reassured.

Clover was able to reach her compowder, and dialed Robert, hoping she'd hear from him in a few seconds at least.

 **XXXXX**

Back at Tywin's corporation, Tywin, along with Myrcella, Tommen, Robert, Jaime, and a now confined Orton, were in a room with Harys. His interrogation was beginning.

"What is all this about?" Tywin questioned the prisoner.

"To be honest, I don't quite know, but it involves Cersei; your daughter."

"Cersei?" the others inquired, sounding surprised.

"What about her?" Tywin continued his questioning.

"I'm given to understand she's been spreading _conspiracies_ in every direction. She wants control of the corporation and all its assets for herself."

After a pause, he continued.

"She had men hired to ambush certain people that she saw as _threats_. Orton and I were assigned to come after your American colleague."

"I see, please continue," Tywin told him, waiting to hear more.

"She has some sort of plan involving _Nightshade_ , if any of you have heard of it. I'm uncomfortable with all this, mind you. She _forced_ my involvement. I tried to talk her out of it, but she can be quite stubborn."

Almost finished, he turned to Robert.

"Sir, I meant no _true harm_ , but I didn't want anything to happen to my daughter and grandson."

"Who is this _grandson_?" Robert demanded the name of his grandson, having an odd feeling he somehow already knew.

"I can't say yet, but we may already be too late." He concluded.

A strong silence hung over the room after he'd finished speaking. _Even_ Tywin was lost in thought, something unusual with him.

 _Lancel…If Lancel's in any sort of danger, I can understand his wanting to confess. Also, I have to know what he means by_ _ **set up.**_ _What sort of threat could my daughter be planning?_

The others were thinking the same things; he was sure of it.

Jaime was first to speak after minutes of quite.

"How the hell is my sister involved here?"

"Yeah, any other involved that you know about?" Tommen quizzed.

Tommen didn't know it, but Robert had the same feeling he did; that more then Orton and Harys had to have been involved in all this mess.

* * *

He was ready to say something, when a ringing got their attention.

"Is that _your_ phone?" Tywin asked.

"It is." Robert answered.

Taking it out, he checked the ID. Clover's number appeared.

"Sorry, it's my girlfriend Clover. I have to take this."

Various "ooo's" greeted that in exchange.

"Of course," Tywin told him.

Robert then brought the phone to his ear, hoping the cell reception would be good enough to not run into any problems.

"Hello?"

"Robby?"

"Yeah babe…"

"Thank God you're alright."

"Same here Fallon," he told her.

Though the phone wasn't on speaker, he was sure the others in the room had heard that, and were wondering who Fallon was, or what it meant.

"What's up with your voice? Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Ugh, I've had the worst day of my life, and it didn't start out that way."

"Oh boy," Robert said, knowing he was in for another of her long stories, or rants, as he called them. She tended to rant to him or her friends if something went wrong, but they were use to it by now.

 _Here we go._ He thought.

"Sansa and I were ambushed."

"Really, and who ambushed you to be exact?"

"You might have heard of him by now; Joffrey Baratheon."

The name brought to mind everything Tommen and Myrcella had told about him.

 _How the fuck is_ _ **he**_ _mixed up in all this? Oy!_ Robert thought while feeling annoyed at how bad everyone's day seemed to be getting.

"That right?" He asked.

"Yeah, he tried to run us over, blind us with smoke grenades, cover us in oil, and then when all that didn't work, he tried to stab us both to death with a knife he got somewhere."

"Oh brother..."

"Yeah, he said something about doing a favor for his mom or something, wanted revenge on Sansa because she broke up with him on his birthday."

"Yeesh…"

"I know. He totally ruined my uniform." Clover started to whine.

In his head, he had to laugh at this part of her story, knowing how fashionably _sensitive_ she was. He remembered when she was going to his church for the Sunday service, and she'd seen what he was wearing; khaki pants, a cotton jersey like t-shirt and a pull over, as it had been fall then, she'd had him change pullovers two times before she was satisfied.

"You can change your clothes though, honey."

"Yeah, we're heading back to Winterfell to do that, and to get showers."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay overall."

"Same here. I got _ambushed_ myself a few minutes ago, but we've got them **both** , and we're interrogating one of them now."

"Alright, I'll leave you to it then."

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too."

She managed to blow him a kiss.

"Well, I'll catch you later." He promised.

"Thanks, honey-pie." She told him while grinning, even though he couldn't see it before cutting the call.

* * *

Robert stored away his phone after the call was over with.

"What'd she want?" Jaime asked.

"Oh, she wanted to know if I was alright. She also asked me if I was ambushed by anyone."

"What do you mean?" Tywin requested, becoming curious.

"She and Sansa were ambushed a while ago."

 _Sansa?_ Tywin thought. _What would she be doing with is girlfriend? She was one of the Starks that helped an end to Petyr's attempt to play off our businesses against each other. There could be a connection between that, and what's been happening to everyone today._

"Who ambushed them?" Jaime wanted to know.

"Joffrey Baratheon."

 _ **"OUR BROTHER!"**_ Myrcella and Tommen cried in unison, both starting to panic.

 _I knew he was involved in this whole affair._ Harys thought. _He's as insane as his mother at times, I've seen it._

Robert caught Jaime's eye. The former colonel's face bore a look of not only surprise, but also shock, from what he could tell.

"Robert, is this true," asked Tywin. "Did _he_ ambush Sansa and your girlfriend?"

"It's true, sir."

 _If Joffrey's involved, then Cersei_ _ **has**_ _to be the ring leader of this whole thing._ Tywin thought.

A throat clearing caught their attention. It was Harys'. He had more information for them, and though he was sure it would give them possible leads, he didn't know what else to do.

"Six."

"What?" Jaime questioned.

"There are _six_ other people Cersei had targets on."

"Who else was planned to be attacked?" Myrcella posed.

"I don't know for certain, but one of them is my grandson. I know this for a fact." Harys managed, trying to keep his composure.

 _Okay, who is this_ _ **grandson**_ _he keeps talking about, and what's his connection to this crazy day we've been having?_ Robert asked himself.

He also reflected on the others; in particular, Alex, Sam and Andrew.

 _Hope they're alright and that if they were ambushed that they made it out safe and sound._ He thought, keeping all this to himself, seeing as Harys either didn't know, or hadn't been told everything by whoever had forced him into all this.

After a moment of silence, Tommen decided to break it.

"What now?" Tommen was wondering what they should do now.

"We remain here, for now." Tywin informed them.

"You sure this room's secure enough?" Robert raised his eyebrow.

"Indeed."

"Sir-" Robert began.

"We're under siege. You've never encountered this sort of thing before?"

"I haven't."

"We must wait it out as best we can." Tywin told him.

They did so, listening to the sounds of battle still going on outside, though they were muffled somewhat, as they waited for what could happen next…

 **XXXXX**

While that was going on, Gendry drove his truck along the road before finally spotting Arya and Alex by the road, even from a distance they could see the girls were totally soaked. As Andrew pointed them out, Gendry nodded and pulled up next to them, they quickly noticed that aside from being soaked, both girls were disheveled and Gendry couldn't help but notice something while Andrew was examining Alex. Gendry couldn't help but notice, worryingly, that Arya was missing her beanie and other accessories. Andrew however, noticed Alex didn't look that much different from before aside from being wet and her hair looking like it got drenched, although he also noticed her shivering from having been in a body of water for a period of time, and that worried him to no end. Both boys were about to emerge but the girls rushed up.

"No time." Arya snapped. "Stay put, we don't have time for this. We need to get back to Winterfell."

"Yeah," cried Alex. "I want to get back and change into drier clothes before _these ones_ stick to my skin!"

With that they quickly got into the car, Arya taking the seat behind Gendry, and Alex sitting behind Andrew as they quickly drove off.

As he drove Gendry glanced in the rear view mirror, worried.

"Arya, what the _fuck_ happened, you...you're missing..." He began.

Arya sighed. "Yeah I know, and it's a long story, but simply put, they were stolen."

"Holy _shit!_ " Gendry gasped.

Shaking his head, Gendry continued to drive.

Andrew was also concerned about Alex as he then asked her the appropriate question.

"Alex, are you _absolutely sure_ you don't remember who did that to you girls? Not even a slight memory comes back to you from that instance?"

"I'm positive that I don't remember Andy," she voiced. "Arya and I were knocked out one minute, and then the next minute, the both of us were in a different car when we regained consciousness; all tied up, gagged and bonded up, while the car was underwater."

Andrew had an appalled expression on his face as Alex continued.

"Luckily though, both Arya and I managed to work together to get ourselves out of that mess we were in, and frankly, me and Arya really got out of there alive," Alex ejaculated as Arya nodded in agreement. "Still, I was horrified by that, and the whole situation was _fucked_ up."

After Alex finished, Gendry found his voice being used.

"Shit, that's...you guys went through all that...?" Gendry replied in shock.

Arya rolled her eyes. "You don't even know. It couldn't have been worse than anything you guys have gone through..."

"Funny you should say that." Gendry replied with a heavy sigh. "Andrew and I had a bit of fight..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Arya," Andrew spoke up. "Me and Gendry were ambushed ourselves at a rest stop nearby."

"Say _**WHAT?!**_ " Alex cried out in surprise as Arya was also shocked by the revelation, while at the same time, she was also curious.

Driving along the way, Gendry and Andrew began to explain what happened to them.

"Yeah, we'd stopped at a rest stop and when we came out; these _three guys_ just came out and attacked us." Gendry explained.

"That's right," Andrew chimed in. "And what's more; they actually had knives in their possession, and they tried to slice us up."

Nodding Gendry looked at Arya carefully as he then revealed. "It was the Kettleblacks, all three of them."

Arya rolled her eyes but nodded and Gendry continued.

"Anyway, it was quite a struggle, but we were eventually able to fend them off, took some fight though...guess my cage fighting came in handy for something."

"Yup, and with my spy training being put to good use, we both worked as a team to fend them off and hold our ground."

Both Arya and Alex looked shocked by this, sharing a look.

"Wow, that sounds awesome that you two resisted defeat and drove them away," Alex beamed.

Arya nodded. "Yeah, gotta say, that was pretty impressive..."

"I know," Andrew nodded modestly. "And I even found a clue that was left behind from the ambush; one that said **'PROPERTY OF HOUSE KETTLEBACK & IN ASSOCIATION WITH CERSEI LANNISTER'**."

"Oh I should've guessed," Arya burst out. "That _bitch_ , knew she was involved."

"Yeah, what a couple of _assholes_ ," Alex bobbed her head, letting out a rather livid tone. "I definitely get the feeling that Cersei _really_ is involved."

"Well, hopefully we'll find out more when we get back to Winterfell...and you and Alex have a chance to get cleaned up, changed and dried and that."

The girls nodded in response to that, in full agreement.

"Oh and Andrew," Alex got Andrew's attention.

"Yes?" He turned around to face her.

"Thanks for picking us up hon. I really am happy to see you again."

"Oh it was nothing Alex," he grinned. "We would have picked you guys up even if you didn't call me."

"Ah you're right Andy," giggled Alex cutely. "In fact, even if my compowder _did_ **short** out from being underwater, you guys would have still picked us up."

"You got it babe," he then leaned over and whispered. "And Alex, I couldn't ever let _anything_ happen to _you_ sweetheart."

"Oh Andrew," Alex sighed dreamily. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied. "I love you Alex."

Alex smiled in a gleaming manner, as she then leaned forward and plonked a kiss right on his lips, seemingly satisfied with doing so.

"I love you too Andy." She gave him that innocent twinkle look in her gazed, which moved Andrew on the inside while maintaining his composure on the outside. Andrew then leaned back to his seat and faced forward again, while Alex leaned back into _her_ seat by ramification.

Arya rolled her eyes while watching that, but said nothing.

"We better get going," she then said to Gendry. "Alex and I look like _drowned rats_ and really _need_ to get changed."

Gendry just nodded and continued to drive, taking them back to Winterfell as quickly as he could…

 **XXXXX**

 **AT KING'S LANDING:**

"It seems the rain stopped." Lancel noted as the show's ending music played its last note.

"Thank God!" Sam sighed. "I don't know about you, but I'd definitely go out for a walk. Remaining at home for too long drives me nuts."

"Are... Are you sure? "

Sam seemed rather surprised by his sudden hesitation.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I am expecting someone. And while I know you certainly have a GPS or something, I'd feel bad if you got lost outside."

His sheepish look made Sam melt.

"Alright, later then, and besides, it's good for me to meet people you hang out with. You see, every piece of info I can _get_ is good."

Lancel bit his lips before he confessed:

"It's my mom."

"Really?" Sam beamed. "How sweet; that's great that she visits you!"

"She wanted to meet you too."

If her smile remained the same, her eyes returned to their professional aura.

"Is there anything I need to know? Do I need to change?"

"Not one bit! You're perfect the way you are."

"Tell me a bit about your mom," she suggested. "I remember you telling me about her briefly earlier, but I'd love to know more about her."

"She's my dad's first love and he's her first love as well. My grandfather used to work with my uncle and my dad. My parents had met each other when they were teens but reunited years later when my paternal grandfather died. They befriended each other and my dad, one day, asked her on a date. A few months later, they were married."

"That's so cute! What's your mom like?"

"The gentlest soul you'll ever meet; never a word higher than the other, generous, discreet. Of course, if you attack the ones she loves, she'll bite. But overall, she is a peaceful woman, who seems only happy when she is with her loved ones."

"She sounds lovely! She phoned earlier, I believe?"

"She did."

"I can't wait to meet her."

* * *

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and Lancel got on his feet, and Sam could swear he almost jumped. Seeing this new side of him was nice, and she _dared_ think cute. It was nice, knowing he had a good relationship with his parents, or so she believed. She smiled when she heard him greet his mother, letting out a cheerful "Mom". She heard them talking a bit before they made their way to her. Lancel's mother had even asked him where the kind young lady assigned to his protection was. When Sam saw her, she could immediately tell Lancel was right: she looked like modesty incarnate. In her middle forties, or so Sam assumed, Mrs Lannister was a rather short woman, quite thin (and Sam wondered how she had managed to be so thin after birthing four children). She had dirty blonde hair that was starting to become white, a chinless face, and soft grey eyes. While it was clear she was wealthy, it was subtle, and she didn't throw it in people's faces. Her hair was tied in a low bun; she was wearing a white blouse with a black pencil skirt, small black heels. She wore discreet pearls on her ear.

"You must be Samantha! Pleasure to meet you! I'm Dorna, Lancel's mother!" She immediately greeted Sam when she saw her, offering her hand to shake.

"Likewise," Sam smiled. "Please, call me Sam Mrs Lannister."

"If you call me Dorna! You look just like what my husband told me."

Sam agreed.

"My husband and I are very grateful that you accepted to look after our son in this hard time. You might know the saying that Lannisters always pay their debts. We won't forget, we promise."

"You aren't in debt."

"Still, it's not a reason for us to be ungrateful."

Dorna sat by her side as Lancel fetched some glasses and iced tea for them.

"Guess what your aunt Genna told me this morning?" Dorna playfully asked her son.

"Aunt Genna says a lot of things." Lancel gently smirked.

"Amerei is pregnant."

Lancel's face immediately lit up.

"Really?! That's amazing! Oh but, what about her parents? I know they aren't really...accommodating."

"That's the best part, she lives with Genna now."

Lancel looked relieved but seeing Sam's interrogative face, he said:

"Amerei is my ex girlfriend. We remained on good terms, though."

While Sam smiled, deep down, she was feeling something she was ashamed of. She was actually _jealous_ of a pregnant young woman who had to leave her home, because her parents were assholes. She listened as Lancel explained that his aunt Genna was Amerei's aunt by marriage. Her husband was Amerei's father's half-brother.

 _I'm so pitiful._ Sam thought.

Yet, she couldn't help it. Of course, it was logical that Lancel had lovers before, especially when he was so beautiful, inside _**AND**_ outside. But she wondered what he meant by "good terms". Were they just friends? Or did they have benefits with that friendship? Was Lancel the father of this unborn child?

"Is Harwyn aware?" She heard Lancel ask his mother.

"He asked her to marry him when he learnt he was going to be a dad."

"That's sweet. I'll make sure to visit her when things are safe. I wouldn't like to put her in danger."

"See?" Sam lectured herself in her head. "Now you feel silly; serves you right for being jealous when you have no real reason to."

Dorna turned her attention to Sam, her smile still as soft as ever.

"You know, when I was told Lancel was to have a bodyguard, I had first thought of a strict old man. When I heard he came from America, I had that weird cliché of the military dog; stern and silent. I have to say that when I learnt it was a young woman, I was lost for words. I'm so sorry for this. I'm glad Lancel has someone he can really on but also actually talk to. It's easier with someone who is your age."

Sam smiled in return.

"I understand, don't worry. I know I don't really look like a bodyguard."

"And that's even better. If no one suspects you are a spy, no one can plan on attacking you first to isolate my son. To the whole world, you are a classy, elegant young lady who visits a new country."

"I actually never thought of it this way!"

Dorna's face lit up as an idea crossed her mind.

"Have you _already_ tasted Lancel's hot chocolate?"

"No, I haven't."

"I'll make some for you two, if you wish. An old lady like me between two youngsters, it can be awkward." Dorna joked.

"Mom, you're not old."

"I'm _closer_ to fifty than fifteen."

"Okay, you're not _that_ old."

Dorna had a small laugh as she left.

"Your mom is adorable." Sam told Lancel.

"She's the best."

His smile gave away all the pride he felt about being _her_ son.

* * *

Pycelle groaned when he saw Lancel had visitors. He sighed when he recognized Dorna's car. He actually _liked_ her a lot. She was one of the few that didn't think he was senile, or even doubted his wisdom. She, Kevan and their children were the few left treating him with respect. He began to understand why Harys had cold feet. But he had vowed to serve Cersei and he would not betray his words. He knocked, but still checked through the creaked opened door.

"Anyone here," he called.

Lancel greeted him. Pycelle saw then the young American Cersei spoke of. She didn't seem _that_ dangerous, and that was what made her **deadly.**

"Hi Maester Pycelle," Lancel greeted. "Sam, this is Maester Pycelle. Maester, meet Sam; she's here to protect me."

They shook hands. Lancel spotted a hint of suspicions in her eyes.

"Maester Pycelle is what you Americans would call the _family doctor_. He has healed three generations of Lannisters. In fact, he even helped my mother deliver me."

Sam smiled, still she remained careful. There was something fishy; Lancel's mother visiting? Yes, fine, but the family doctor?

"I noticed your mother's car nearby, so I thought I'd say hi. I haven't seen you in a while. How is your shoulder doing?"

"Still a bit stiff, but overall it's fine."

 _I'll keep_ _ **him**_ _in mind._ Sam thought. _Lancel trusts him, so I will too for now, at least I'll pretend to. But this is definitely_ _ **odd**_ _._

Keeping that to herself, she then responded.

"Pleasure to meet you," Sam told Pycelle. "Are you still a working doctor?"

Pycelle had a laugh.

"You're sweet, young lady. But no, I'm too _old_. I do remain in touch with the Lannisters though. They've always been good to me, so I give them a hand when there is a medical issue. Keeps me young and feel like I have a family of _my_ own."

Sam still thought it was odd however; she could feel some genuine love behind those words.

"I thought I heard someone!" Dorna said, smiling at Pycelle

"Lady Dorna."

Pycelle noticed the drinks. That was perfect. But Dorna's presence made everything harder.

"Those smell delicious."

"I'm making them for Lancel and Sam." Dorna said.

"You don't have some?"

"If I drink something that sugary at this hour, I'll have a sugar rush." She joked.

"Allow me to make them."

Sam's suspicion was raised again. Even Dorna seemed taken aback.

"Miss Sam came all this way to help Lancel, the least I can do it preparing the drinks. Besides, it'd be better for you, spending time with your son." He sweetly said.

"Well, I don't see why not, but I'm only dropping by, I have to fetch Janei from school soon."

Once perfectly alone, he took the nightshade. Luck was on his side, they weren't using matching mugs. Lancel was using a geeky one; Pycelle had seen this one often; a gift from Jaime, Lancel's cousin, to his "cousinet" as he called him, on his fifteenth birthday. This was going easier than he thought; perhaps too easily. The mugs were steaming hot, they wouldn't drink right away and knowing Dorna was actually a busy bee, she would not witness her son's overdose. That was a relief for the old man, as he got straight to work…

 **XXXXX**

 **AT WINTERFELL:**

Meanwhile, at Winterfell, Gendry drove his truck into the driveway, parking it at once.

"Okay, thank the Gods, we're back." He said at last.

"Tell me about it," Andrew sighed in relief. "That was a wicked crazy scenario.

Arya nodded. "Yeah...about time."

She and Alex were starting to shiver from their wet clothes.

"Uh huh," Alex moaned. "Arya and I could really use some fresh and dry clothes right about now."

Nodding as he got out the car, Gendry replied. "Yeah, what are we waiting for, let's get inside."

"I couldn't agree with you more buddy." Andrew stretched his arms.

Nodding as she got out the car too, Arya added. "The sooner the better, ugh..."

"Yeah, or as _we_ say in Spanish; vámonos!" Alex cried out the last part in Spanish.

Once they got out the truck they began making their way to the front door. Arya was fishing her keys out, but before she could do so, they spotted Sansa's car returning, pulling into its spot in the garage.

* * *

A few seconds or so after the car had been parked, both girls unbuckled themselves.

"We made it, we're home." Sansa told the blonde.

"Finally, today was _totally_ insane." Clover responded with a huff.

Both got out of the car, and Sansa locked the doors after they'd done so. Soon, both made their way from the garage, toward the front door. Sansa soon spotted Arya and the others first, with Clover noticing them shortly afterwards.

 _Thank the Gods they survived._ She thought.

With the oil all over her uniform, the best Clover could do was shake her friend's hand.

"Alex! You're alive, thank God," Clover said in relief before saying to Andrew. "Same goes for you Andrew."

"Yeah, of course I'm alive," the Hispanic assured. "But thanks for making sure."

"Well you know, I was able to hold my own," he voiced before turning to Gendry with a slight smirk on his face; a sign that he and Gendry kept each other _safe_ and had each others' backs. Gendry returned the gesture in response.

Sansa was forced to do the same to Arya.

"Thank the Gods you're both alright," she told her as well as Gendry.

"Yeah, you guys too." Gendry replied.

Arya nodded. "Doesn't look like any of us escaped _unscathed_."

She was referring to the oil and such on Sansa and Clover's clothing of course, it also hadn't escaped Sansa's notice that Arya and Alex were totally soaked. It was clear that _all_ six of them had the same aura surrounding them, a result of the tough brutal day that reeked of suspicion and plotting, trying to unravel the plots.

It was then Clover decided to break the silence.

"Well, now that that's over and done with, we should get inside. Trust me; I could really use a shower." Clover told them.

Sansa nodded, before replying.

"Same here," she spoke.

For once Arya agreed with her sister and unlocked the door. They quickly entered the Stark family home. Once they entered the home, Alex noticed that Clover and Sansa were covered in oil, and they looked like a mess.

"Hey Clover and Sansa, what happened to you two, and why are you both covered in oil," she asked them. "From the looks of it, it looks like you both were _struck_ by an **oil** tornado."

Sansa sighed with a shake of her head.

"It's a long story, believe me."

"She's right," Clover added before explaining. "Some _dweeb_ tried to run us over, and when that _didn't work_ , tried to stab us both to death."

"It was a crazy day alright." Sansa wrapped up.

Rolling her eyes from hearing this, Arya replied. "Wow, crazy is right, can't wait to hear _that_ story. Seems like we _all_ have one."

Sansa then noticed something about Arya. A lot of what she normally wore was suddenly missing.

"Arya, what happened to that beanie, and those bracelets and that necklace you usually have on?" She asked.

Arya sighed. "Yeah, long story that...but the quick version is, they were stolen, I'm certain of it."

"Stolen, you're sure?" Sansa asked, surprised.

Before Arya could respond, Andrew then jumped in.

"Hey, as much as I'd _love_ to know what happened today with all of us, I think it's a great idea for us to get caught up with each other later," he insisted. "You know, right after we are all done getting settled in and such."

"That's true." Gendry agreed. "Arya and Alex to clean up, dry off and get fresh clothes and um...Sansa, Clover, you guys could probably do with the same?"

"Gendry's right," Arya remarked. "Urgh, I'm soaked through, these clothes are sticking to my skin."

"That's right," Alex reflected. "I'm feeling like my clothes are stuck to my skin from being soaked."

"He's got a point. We can catch up after we've had time to get cleaned up." Sansa pointed out.

"I'm with _him_ on **this one** ," Clover said, pointing at Gendry. "I'd rather have clean clothes on; ones that _aren't_ covered with oil."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Gendry remarked. "Let's get ourselves settled in and all that."

With that Andrew and Gendry made their way to the nearby couch and sat down, stretching out their stiff limbs, recovering from their fight.

* * *

Meanwhile Arya and Alex headed to one of the bathrooms.

"Okay...you go first." Arya said.

"Alright…and you go in after me," Alex affirmed.

Arya nodded her head as Alex went into the bathroom first.

Meanwhile, while she waited her turn, Arya considered what to get changed into and smiled as she came up with an idea; she knew the _perfect_ outfit...

* * *

While that was going on, Sansa and Clover made their way to another bathroom.

"Well, which of us goes in first?" Sansa offered her to make the choice.

"First we need to get clean clothes." Clover pointed out.

"That's true." Sansa told her.

First, both washed off their hands as best they could, while using soap as well. Clover went first, then Sansa.

Both soon found clean clothes to wear.

"How about I go first?" Clover solicited as Sansa nodded.

"Sure thing Clover, go on ahead."

Clover then entered the bathroom and went first, with Sansa hoping on showering after she has.

As this was going on, the six of them were planning on discussing what had took place today amongst each other and the strange and brutal occurrences that have happened, hoping on finding out more about what could be behind these ambushes and who was responsible for planning out _all_ of these attacks…

 **XXXXX**

His heart was racing. He had a short range of **time** to act and he had to be quick. Not only did he have to pour the Nightshade, he had to pour the right amount for each teenager, mix it and then hide the bottle so he wouldn't be caught. Oh, Lancel wasn't particularly nosy, but the red haired girl was a **spy** , and she seemed _wary_ of him. Besides, Dorna was here too, and the bathroom was close. She could come out any minute now.

 _One, two three... Lady's done, now, for the cub..._ He thought.

As soon as the drops were in, he closed the bottle and hid it in his coat. No one would be worried about it making some noise. They all knew he was old, certainly his medicine he kept nearby in case he felt weak. He took two spoons and started to mix them with the beverages. Dorna entered shortly after.

"Thank you! I'll bring them!" She smiled as she washed her hands in the sink

"It's very hot, be careful. I assume the _Star Trek_ mug is for Lancel?"

"You guess right!"

"So, the other is for the lovely red haired girl, what was her name again? Sa...Samantha! Yes, Samantha."

Dorna took the tray and went to her son.

"It's very hot, careful!" Pycelle advised.

"Thanks, Pycelle." Lancel smiled.

Pycelle felt again a sting of guilt, understanding Harys more and more. Lancel wasn't particularly close to him, but he was one of the few who treated him with respect. He had helped the boy coming out of his mother's womb. And he was still a kid. However, he had vowed to serve Cersei as he had served her father. He had orders, so discussing them was of _no_ use. He remembered Cersei's own words. You could let a seed planted out of kindness. The seed could grow dangerous and stab you in the back years later. If Lancel needed to go because Cersei needed him to go, he'd go down. Not that Pycelle felt any pride in knowing that he was a faithful servant. Not in that regard. If the Gods were good, Lancel would reach the Seven Heavens and his own old soul would go and rot for eternity in the Seven Hells. He'd gladly endure, as a punishment for his sins. But first, he had to live and he'd live by his promise:

He'd have Cersei's back.

* * *

Dorna heard her phone ringing through her purse.

"Please, excuse me." She said.

She left them to take her call. Pretending to wash his hands, Pycelle occasionally looked towards the sofa, where the two teenagers were sat. They were drinking. And their faces didn't change. He had mixed the Nightshade properly. Now, he simply had to wait, but with Dorna around, if she found them...

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Janei isn't feeling well." Dorna said as she returned.

"Is it serious?" Lancel worried.

"I don't think so, but while she wasn't feeling okay this morning, she had insisted to go to school, she thought it was going to pass. I'm sorry to have to leave like this."

"It's okay." Sam said. "Your daughter needs you."

"I'll come back another day."

Lancel embraced his mom and made her promise to text him about his baby sister later on.

 _Just my luck!_ Pycelle thought.

Sam's eyes had widened when she had tasted the drink, something Lancel was proud of.

"It's amazing how you can feel the chocolate! It explodes in my mouth!"

Lancel smirked.

"Well, that's not cocoa powder in hot milk that has been sugared before hand. While it's good, it doesn't match the _old_ ways."

"How do you do it then?"

"Several squares of chocolate put into hot milk in a pan, stirring and adding a pinch of salt."

"Salt hmm? It's true that it helps in getting some _flavors_ _**stronger**_."

"I usually add a bit of cinnamon too."

"I definitely need you to make me a cookbook before I leave."

Lancel laughed.

"Add me on _Facebook_. I'll message you the _recipes_ you wish!"

He tried to hide a yawn and for some reason, Sam too started to feel _sleepy_. While she knew people tended to yawn when they saw someone yawn, two people, in the same room, getting sleepy after they drank? That wasn't a good sign. Especially when Lancel's face started to change, showing a sudden discomfort, his body shivering. There definitely was something in the drinks and Lancel seemed to have had a higher dose from the looks of it! If Sam felt sleepy, Lancel looked about ready to die!

"Sorry…" He managed to blurt out as he tried to get up.

He couldn't even stand on his feet and Sam managed to catch him. A few seconds after, he fell unconscious. Panic invaded Sam's brain. What to do? She tried to shake him up, but he wouldn't wake up. It didn't help that _her_ sleepiness was becoming harder to fight as well. She reached her purse, took her lab-on-the-go and, taking a bit of the drink, she started to analyse it for poison detection. A short sound effect warned her that an unusual product had been found:

 **Nightshade.**

She quickly checked the details.

"Helps against stress, can be used as sleeping medicine, kills with **ten** drops... I understand for me but Lancel _isn't_ dead and it wouldn't match the description of the death anyway...He was _overdosed!_ But, by whom?! Dorna? No, she has _no_ reason to... Pycelle? Gods! I need to activate the emergency distress signal right away! And warn the others... "

Before sleep could overcome her, she pushed the Emergency Distress Signal button on her compowder to warn the others, hoping that they would receive the signal, and thinking Pycelle was to blame. She then dropped and fell into unconsciousness…

 **XXXXX**

Back at Winterfell, Arya and Alex had finally cleaned up, the hot showers helping them warm up and, once dry; they pulled on their fresh clothes. Alex was wearing nothing specific; just some worn-in denim jeans, an undershirt, thin socks, shoes and a thinly strapped light yellow t-shirt that matched her likes and interests. Arya meanwhile had pulled on a pair of denim shorts that had once been jeans before getting their legs ripped off to become shorts, a grey undershirt with elbow length sleeves over which she wore a black T-shirt that had the word 'JANE' and an image of a doe across the front in purple, a sight pun; she rounded off the outfit with a pair of brown tights and black ankle boots. Meanwhile, Sansa, as well as Clover, had showered, and had found clean clothes. Clover had found some of Sansa's clothes fit her, and had chosen a long-sleeved shirt with a t-shirt under it, and a pair of track trousers. Sansa had gone with a similar outfit, though her shirt was actually a skirt with a t-shirt under that. Soon the whole group reunited in the living room and, after an uneasy silence, began sharing their stories, revealing what had happened to them that day.

After the explanations were made, everyone was horrified by the strikingly eerie coincidence of all of them being ambushed by someone that's connected to Cersei, with the possible exception of Alex and Arya, as they had no idea who ambushed them.

Alex was the first to voice her expression, while direction her gaze towards Clover and Sansa.

"Oh my god," she shook her head in disbelief at what the girly girls went through today. "I can't _believe_ some _crazed_ _ **lunatic**_ would go through his way to try to run you over Clover in his car, along with Sansa."

"Yeah and when that plan failed this _nutcase_ decided to stab you girls with a knife," Andrew jumped in.

"That's not all. Arya, you and Alex were trapped in a car, and someone was trying to drown you both, not to mention they had you both bound and gagged." Sansa pointed out.

Arya growled. "Yeah and whoever did that to _us_ stole _my_ stuff."

"Looks like you two got into a real brawl." Clover said, noting the state of both Andrew and Gendry.

"We were ambushed, three people who attacks us out of nowhere." Gendry explained.

"Yeah," Andrew backed him up as he then went and brought his left arm around Gendry's back; a sign that showed their friendship. "But Gendry _and_ I managed to drive them off. Hell, we even found a clue that emerged from that ambuscade. The clue itself said **'PROPERTY OF HOUSE KETTLEBACK & IN ASSOCIATION WITH CERSEI LANNISTER' **on the tag that was left behind."

"A 2 on 3 battle huh? How impressive…" Clover told them as Sansa processed the piece of information she was given.

"Kettleblack? I've heard the name."

"Ever met any of them?" Clover asked.

"No, but from what I've heard, I'm not impressed."

"Right well, those that attacked us, it was Osmund and his brothers." Gendry sighed.

"Like I said, I've heard _their_ names, but I can't remember from where." Sansa told them.

Alex was lost in thought when she announced.

"Y'know guys, I really get this _funny feeling_ that Cersei is involved with these surprise attacks that got _all_ of us involved into this mess."

"Hmmm," Gendry mused. "Yeah, gotta agree. That sounds about right."

"Hang on, we haven't told you about the _dweeb_ that attacked me and Sansa." Clover managed.

Rolling her eyes Arya replied. "Alright, I've gotta hear this, who the hell attacked you guys?"

"It was Joffrey Baratheon, my ex." Sansa blurted in a livid tone after taking a deep breath.

The tension that followed was unbearably thick, until Arya broke it.

" _ **WHAT?!"**_ She shrieked, pissed off.

She was nearly overcome by a strong icy cold blooded feeling.

" _ **WAIT, WHAT?!"**_ Alex screeched, in a more _panicked_ tone than a pissed off tone.

 _Even_ Andrew got a good wipe of the icy aura that had emerged, especially from Arya's reaction to it.

"Is…is that the same _Joffrey Baratheon_ that went ahead and **slaughtered** Arya's friend Mycah?" Andrew questioned with shock and disgust in his tone.

"It was _him_! I'm sure of it."

Gendry stated, getting all wide-eyed. "That's really your ex?"

Sansa simply nodded to confirm this.

Alex, with an unnerved tone in her voice then pointed out.

"That same Joffrey Baratheon who attacked both Sansa and Clover is also the oldest son of Cersei Lannister," she squeaked meekly. "That's from what Arya told me about him, and now I'm more than certain that Cersei has some involvement with this."

"That would be right Alex," Andrew spoke in a calm and stoic manner, having been able to maintain his composure. "That is most certainly the case here."

"That _fucker_ , I swear...I'll rip his balls off one at a damn time and shove them down his _fucking_ throat!" Arya snarled. "I'll bet he's even working with the _**asshole**_ who took my stuff."

Sansa noticed her sister's anger and temper flaring, and she needed to get her to settle down.

"Arya, relax. We already handled him." Sansa told her.

This got Arya and the others curious as they wanted to know how Sansa and Clover dealt with him.

"Well, I poked a hole in his tire, zapped his hands with my laser lipstick, and then I kicked the dweeb right in the balls." Clover told them, answering a question they hadn't asked yet, grinning as she did.

It was then Alex's pupil grew to the size of baseballs as she shouted.

" **YOU DID** _ **WHAT!?"**_

At that moment, Alex, Gendry and _even_ the normally stoic Andrew burst out into a fit of laughter. They were laughing their butts off at Joffrey's humiliating defeat and how he was kicked in the nuts. Arya wasn't laughing however. Instead, she was simply musing to herself.

Arya smirked at the thought of that. _Nice one. That should make my wish so much more painful._

Sansa couldn't help with laughing herself, before admitting _her_ role.

"After all that, I flipped him off."

This got Arya to jump and look in surprise and amazement.

"What, no way, you didn't?" Arya gasped.

"Hard to believe, but I did." Sansa affirmed.

Arya couldn't help but chuckle, hearing that. "I cannot believe you actually flipped him off Sansa, especially after he was kicked in the nuts."

"He wasn't so high and mighty then, obviously."

Arya continued to chuckle, along with the others. But soon the levity vanished and they were serious again. They had some thinking to do about the attacks on them, especially wondering if Cersei truly was connected to it all; what if she really was the master planner they were wondering about after all?

* * *

All of a sudden, three ring-tones went off simultaneously which got the six of them out of their thoughts. While Arya, Gendry and Sansa were confused as to what that sound was, Andrew, Clover and Alex knew that the sound was coming from one thing; their compowders, or in Andrew's case, his iPhone compowder. As Andrew, Clover and Alex took out their devices, they perceived that the sound wasn't the typical compowder ring-tone they were familiar with; it was the Emergency Distress Signal alarm that goes off any time a fellow spy agent was in danger and needed to activate it to call in reinforcements from the particular agent's comrades. As the three spies were digging their pockets to retrieve their contraptions, Arya, Gendry and Sansa were still muddled and curious as to what that sound was. Wanting to know more about that _noise,_ the three of them started to ask.

"What's that noise?" Gendry asked Andrew with a confused look on his face.

Before he could answer Arya questioned the room at large, less eloquently. "The _fuck_ is that racket!?"

"Yeah, what the hell is that sound?" Sansa wondered.

"Oh, that would happen to be _our_ compowders, or in my case; an iPhone compowder." Andrew started.

"And that noise in particular happens to be the Emergency Distress Signal alarm." Alex spoke up.

"It goes off whenever one of us is in danger." Clover finished.

This explanation from the WOOHP agents led to Arya, Gendry and Sansa to get into deep thoughts.

 _Whoa, okay...that makes sense I guess._ Arya reflected. _But, danger...one of them is...?_

Gendry considered this revelation carefully. _Seems a pretty handy thing to have; but this danger part is worrying._

 _As long as it's not a_ _ **musical tie**_ _, you're good._ Sansa thought, remembering a friend of Arya's who'd had one, and the music from it had gotten on her nerves.

Soon the three of them got out of their own dazes and were interested in knowing who was in danger.

"So, who is it," Arya interrogated. "Which one of _you_ is trouble?"

"What's the name of the one that's in danger?" Sansa seeked, not meaning to pry, but she was curious.

"Yeah, I mean, if we know it is, maybe we can, help or something?" Gendry offered.

"Alright," Andrew began, taking his iPhone compowder out. "Give us a moment to see who is in danger."

"Yeah," Alex continued for her boyfriend, having her compowder out. "We'd be happy to share with you guys which agent is in trouble."

"Yeah, maybe you can help find them, somehow." Clover told them, hoping and praying that Robert _wasn't_ the one calling them.

Without saying another word, the three of them opened up their devices and saw exactly who activated the Emergency Distress Signal alarm, as the name of the agent was shown on the screen and what it said shocked them:

' **SAMANTHA SIMPSON '**.

Even though Clover felt _some_ relief that her boyfriend wasn't in trouble, she was clearly distraught by that and how she, along with _both_ Andrew _and_ Alex was distinctly perturbed for their brainy bookworm redheaded friend and how she was in danger. They knew that in most instances, Sam was always the one to get brainwashed by the villain, but this time seemed like a really _big deal,_ considering the murder that had occurred and they were scared that she would be murdered next.

Then unexpectedly, the three spies howled in unison.

" _ **SAM IS IN DANGER!"**_ Andrew, Alex _and_ Clover boomed in angst and paranoia.

Being shaken by that, Arya, Gendry and Sansa were startled and lost as they started to contemplate what has been revealed.

 _Sam...Who the...who is that?_ Arya wondered.

Gendry bit his lip. _One of their friends, I think they mentioned her but...oh and she's in trouble._

 _I don't know what to think. On one hand, I'm upset that someone my friends knew was in some sort of danger, but I have no idea who Sam actually is._ She reflected.

Nothing but tranquility filled the air at that moment as Arya, Gendry and Sansa continued to study this sudden event that just came up, while Andrew, Alex and Clover were still shocked by how their friend Sam was in danger and needed their help. As an understatement, it seems that she needed their help more than ever before. The scenery around the six of them remained quite while they were wondering what should be done now...

 **XXXXX**

At Casterly Rock meanwhile, Robert, Tywin and the others were still held up in the room, waiting for the lifting of the siege. Most were thinking of how the siege would be broken, but Robert had other thoughts on his mind.

 _The wedding… How on earth are they going to hold it now? They'll postpone it for sure until this insanity is diminished and brought under control..._

* * *

Just then, before Robert could even have hopes on voicing his thoughts aloud, his iPhone compowder started ringing, but not with its normal tone. Instead, it was the Emergency Distress Signal alarm; notifying him that one of his partners was in trouble. This got Robert's attention as did the others, with Tywin wondering what was making that noise.

"What on earth is that," he jumped to the sudden noise. "Is that your phone Robert?"

"Yes it is, but to be precise, it's the Emergency Distress Signal. It's only activated if _one_ of us is in danger, and presses the EDS button on the apparatus in case of emergencies." Robert explained, digging through his pockets until he found it.

"Which of your friends could be in danger?" Jaime questioned.

"I'm about to find out." Robert told him, opening the device.

The ID of the person sending the signal was soon revealed:

' **SAMANTHA SIMPSON** '.

"It's Samantha Simpson or _Sam_ as we call her. _She's_ in some kind of danger!"

The others gave him peculiar looks. It was Myrcella who broke the silence. "Sam?"

She, Jaime and Tommen had been wondering who that person was.

"Who is Sam, Robert?" The three of them queried.

"She's one of my partners," he elucidated, bringing up a photo of her to show them. Tywin seemed to remember her.

"That's the redhead who was with you when I picked you up, is it not?"

"Correct. We often get assigned missions like this one. In this case, we were each assigned to protect certain people, and Sam was paired up with one of the _Lannisters_. If she's in danger, her client may be in danger as well."

A gasp came from the others, while Tywin was deep in thought.

 _Another Lannister huh…?_

An odd feeling came over him, as though he knew who Sam's client was.

"Robert. Your friend, who was she assigned to protect?" Tywin demand an answer to the Lannisters' identity.

"Uh, sir…?"

"I want to be made perfectly clear on this."

Robert took a deep breath before making the reveal.

"It's Lancel Lannister."

A heavy silence hung over the room, broken suddenly by Harys' bellow.

 _ **"MY GRANDSON!"**_

 _By God, so that's who his grandson is._ Robert thought.

The others stared at Harys in confusion, startled and taken aback from his sudden outburst. Harys soon revealed it all. Taking a heavy sigh, he confessed.

"Lancel is my _grandson_ ," he directed to Robert before revealing to them all. "Cersei assigned someone she knew to drug him and Sam both with _Nightshade_."

"What?" Robert was puzzled, apparently never having heard of Nightshade before.

To ease down the incertitude that Robert was facing, Tommen answered his question.

"I know what Nightshade is. I had a Chemistry assignment on it. It's a poison, and it can be _pretty_ _ **powerful**_."

"Yes, and Lancel was given an extra dose of it." Harys told them, resulting in Tywin raising an eyebrow.

"And…?" Tywin encouraged him to continue, in a puzzled manner.

"It'll most likely _**kill**_ him. Both of them were most likely kidnapped, no doubt."

The others gasped at that, seemingly worried for what would be in store for their relative Lancel whereas Robert was soon deep in thought.

 _I'd better contact the others about this, but I need more information about this Nightshade thing, what it can do for a cure for it and whatnot. They may have already gotten Sam's SOS..._

With that being stuck in his mind, he decided to wait to find out more about the Nightshade that was brought up, and the others were wondering what could happen now, and also wondered if they can do something to put an end to this madness before it was too late, while the brutal battle outside was still ongoing at this point…

 **XXXXX**

At Lancel's place, Pycelle casually approached the living room where Sam and Lancel were now unconscious.

"Now, let's put Lancel's car to good use." Pycelle said to himself.

He glanced at Sam, who was sleeping peacefully. He smirked. It was a job well done, as far as he was concerned. His gaze stared at Lancel's lifeless form for a long time. He had seen him coming into this world, Pycelle thought. He had seen him grow up into this young man, lying helplessly on the floor. He had to be honest; he had never seen this stage of the game with Nightshade. He had seen it calm people down. He had seen it soothe people to sleep. And as a young doctor, he had seen the corpse of a young woman, who had committed suicide drinking the ten drops. Lancel didn't look anything like her, at ease and almost happy. The _in between_ game between three and ten looked horrible. He hadn't granted Lancel an easy way to go. He decided to carry Sam first. Sam would be less tiring for him before taking care of this boy. If Lancel's face wasn't deformed by pain that would have been frozen by time or Death itself, it showed that he wasn't well. His lips were shut tightly in a grin of discomfort. They were turning slightly purple too. His already pale skin had gone a shade whiter, his blue veins painting a tall tree with thin branches all over his forearms. The maester quickly checked his pupils. They had no reaction to light. He was completely motionless, like a rag doll. The old man's fingers touched his bare skin.

It was _cold_ …

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**

 **Okay readers, this chapter has ended in a cliffhanger, too bad. Nonetheless, we hope you have enjoyed this chapter and look forward to what is to come in the following chapters!**

 **Now before the chapter closes up, here are the prefaces we promised you:**

 **Boris Yeltsin:  
** **Here, I came up with dialogue for scenes featuring Clover, Sansa, Robert, and others, including Tywin, Tommen, Myrcella, Orton, Jaime and Harys. I also got help from Assassin master ezio 91 when it came to the fight scene at the beginning, and he gave me tips on how to write it out. During the Winterfell sequence near the end, I came up with dialogue for Clover and Sansa, with help from Parent12D and Assassin master ezio 91 on what would come before and after it. I even came up with the idea of clothes for Clover and Sansa to wear after they had showered. Finally, I've also been giving suggestions to Parent and Assassin, and Marina Ka-Fai for some segments as well.**

 **Assassin Master Ezio 91:  
** **So, once again I worked on the quotes and such for Arya and Gendry, while working with Parent12D during the Andrew/Gendry and Arya/Alex moments, we worked together on the reunion of both pairs and the joke about Andrew and Gendry being only just down the road from where the girls were located, thus Alex's compowder working or not was thankfully not a worry. I helped Boris Yeltsin with planning his fight scene in the beginning of the chapter, and also decided on Arya's outfit when she changed clothes while working with both Boris and Parent for the scenes near the end focusing on Winterfell as well as marking the scene changes. Lastly, I was the responsible for placing the XXXXX during scene changes for this chapter and the chapters preceding it.**

 **Marina Ka-Fai:  
** **As per usual, I wrote the Sam/Lancel parts, helped with planning and finding ideas and in reading the chapter before it was uploaded. In addition to that, I wrote Pycelle's scenes for this part, as well as Dorna's. Also, I'm the one to blame for the cliffhanger, so yes, throw me tomatoes, I'll make a salad out of them. Wait, tomatoes aren't a seasonal fruit right now... Send chicories! I'll bake them with ham and white sauce (yes, that's a dish where I live).** **Last of all, I helped out with the proofreading for this chapter.**

 **Parent12D:  
** **For this chapter, I once again worked with the dialogue for Andrew and Alex, as well as working with Assassin master ezio 91 on the Andrew/Gendry and Alex/Arya scene, including the scene where Andrew and Gendry reunite with Alex and Arya. I also came up with suggestions for my allies throughout the chapter, setting up the chapter guide in how it should be setup, and using synonyms for certain words so it doesn't seem repetitive, and to expand my vocabulary a little. I also helped out my partners here and there, and when it came to it, I worked with Assassin and Boris Yeltsin on the scenes in Winterfell where Andrew, Gendry, Alex, Arya, Clover and Sansa regroup together and discussed with each other on what happened to them. I even came up with the wardrobe that Alex ended up wearing after she got dried up. Lastly, I worked in some parts that I felt would be funny, including Andrew, Alex and Gendry laughing after hearing how Joffrey got kicked in the nuts, as well as suggest to Assassin the reaction Arya gave when she heard how her sister Sansa gave Joffrey the middle finger.**

 **Well with all these prefaces said and done, we hope you all get hyped for the chapter following!**

 **Until the next chapter comes up, only if you like, you can go on and post a review to this story, and let us know what you think of it, and you can let us know if you like it, or if there's something wrong with it, feel free to point it out so we can correct it and/or discuss it and make sure the corrections can be made for these next following chapters.**

 **Otherwise, that's all there is to this chapter. We hope you are excited for the remainder of the story and how it'll turn out, and we hope you tune in for the rest of the chapters to this story! So until next chapter, thank you all once again readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVE AND** **DUTY**

 **Well readers, here's chapter seven to this collaborative crossover story by Boris, Assassin, Marina and me!**

 **Now the story is really getting good here. With this chapter and ones following, we are now heading into the climatic part of the story; specifically where Cersei's plan is revealed to the captured Sam and Cersei gets to meet the other spies in person (sans Robert, whom she met already at her father's meeting), among many other impressive stuff.**

 **Well we don't want to keep you readers waiting. We hope you enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **DISCLAIMER: All characters of Totally Spies belong to Marathon Media and all characters of Game of Thrones belong to George R. R. Martin. The character Andrew is owned by me, and Robert is owned by Boris Yeltsin.**

 **Now this has been said many times in the previous chapters, but the prefaces by all four of us will be displayed at the end of the chapter. For now, enjoy everyone!**

* * *

 **AT LANCEL'S HOUSE IN KING'S LANDING:**

Pycelle sighed. It hadn't been very clever to come to this place on a motorbike, especially when he knew he'd have to take two people to the hideout. That was one of his flaws, despite his age. He needed to think more. He thanked the Seven Gods Lancel owned a car. All he needed to do was to place his two preys in it, take it outside, hide his motorbike inside the garage, drive the teenagers to Cersei, and finally come back for his own vehicle. It'd take some time, but he'd manage. He decided to start with Sam. She was slimmer than Lancel; it'd be easier for a start. Once done, he felt his back hurting.

He really was getting _too old_ for these things…

 **XXXXX**

 _Why is the door open?_ Dorna thought as she entered.

After taking Janei back home, where she was taken care of by her father, Dorna had thought Lancel would have liked her to come and tell her his baby sister was going to be okay. While her son loved his brothers, he had a special bond with the little girl. He was fourteen when she was born. Her first smile had been for him.

"His car is here. Did he and Sam go out for a walk?" She wondered.

That made no sense. Lancel would have _locked_ the door. And he wouldn't have left such a mess in the living room. While she was unsure if he would have cleaned them right away, she knew her son enough to know he would have put the mugs into the sink. The room itself seemed unkempt. It wasn't completely messy but something wasn't right.

"Pycelle's gone too."

She looked at the mugs. Lancel's was still half filled. This was getting stranger. Sam's mug was empty, only a few drops had remained, but the color **rose** Dorna's suspicions; why on Earth was there a dark blue color at the bottom of the mug?

"Nightshade?" Dorna wondered.

She knew Lancel had _needed_ nightshade after the _accident,_ as the event caused him nightmares and he occasionally used it. But he would have never given someone medicine without explaining what it was first, he took allergies seriously and Sam didn't even know what nightshade was. Suddenly, it _clicked_ and she froze, her blood getting **cold** in her veins, her heart stopping.

Someone, _**someone**_ close to them _enough_ for Lancel to _trust_ him with entering and taking care of the food, had _betrayed_ them.

Someone had abducted Lancel.

And what scared her even more was that the man who had helped her bringing him into this world was quite high on her suspect list. Her hand shaking, she took her phone and dialed her home's number, praying Kevan would hear it if he was upstairs, tucking Janei in.

Whoever did that to her baby boy would hear her roar indefinitely.

But first, she needed her husband to help her with getting _her_ voice back…

 **XXXXX**

 **AT TYWIN'S CORPORATION, IN CASTERLY ROCK:**

As he silently stared outside, watching the two forces fighting each other, Kevan wondered how it got this way, how it got this bad, and what they had missed if they could have done anything to prevent this _bloodshed_. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket; Dorna. He wondered what was going on. He couldn't shake away the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Dorna?" He said.

"Kevan... _They_ took our son..."

Kevan froze for a moment before he could mutter a _**"what?!"**_ completely taken aback.

"I called home; Janei told me Genna was with her because you had to run to Tywin's place. They took Lancel _and_ his bodyguard! There are traces of **nightshade** in their drinks. And Pycelle was there not long ago, he's gone too."

"Dorna." He told her, trying to be firm but soothing at the same time, not an easy task as he was scared deep down. "Breathe. Just tell me what's going on."

He heard his wife take a small breath.

"I visited Lancel earlier, to meet his bodyguard, an American girl named Sam. Not long after I arrived, Pycelle came too. He took care of their drinks while I had to excuse myself. I had to go shortly after, Janei's school had called. I returned after I left Janei home, to tell Lancel the news in person. His car is here, the door isn't locked, there are signs they had to leave or were forced to leave, Pycelle's gone and there are traces of Nightshade in at least one mug."

Kevan's brain started to work. Pycelle was known for working with Cersei now that she had her own business and Cersei was attacking them now. But even if Pycelle had something to do with this, which was unsure because they had no direct proof he had poisoned Lancel and Sam, why would Cersei do this to Lancel, or to _them_?

"It's gonna be okay, Dorna," he said, trying to sound reassuring. "I've got this. Tywin and I will get to the bottom of this. Go home and watch over _our_ cubs, okay?"

"I know you are in danger right now. My place is by your side."

"I won't risk orphaning our children. Dorna, please…"

She sighed.

"Fine, but you keep me updated. And as soon as it's safe enough, I will come."

"I will. And don't worry about me. These old bones still know how to deal with punks."

Her laugh, even if shaky, filled him with warmth. He hung up.

"Now, we have _a lot_ to do."

He tried to put Lancel in a corner of his head. Always there but not overwhelming, so he could act properly. It sounded harsh, he knew. But this was for _everyone's_ sake. Deep down, he was scared too. But he wouldn't let it paralyze him. Not now, not _ever_. He needed to share the news with Tywin, and knowing him, the dots he had connected would be the ones his brother would connect, if not develop them more. And he knew where to find him too. Tywin was a man of habit and of logic. He was certainly safe in the special room designed for attacks, especially if Tommen and Myrcella were with him. That sounded like the best option and if he was mistaken, he _knew_ those corridors so well he could walk in them, eyes closed.

Taking a gun, making sure it was loaded, he headed there…

* * *

Back in the room Tywin and the others were in, Robert was getting anxious about this whole setup; from the unexpected brutal war-fight going on outside, to the hectic events that had transpired throughout this whole scenario as of now.

"How long should we stay here?" He asked Tywin, anxiety building up in his tone.

"Until the fighting ends…or something else occurs."

"What about the wedding between Olenna's granddaughter, and your grandson?"

"It will still occur, but it will have to be put on _hold_ until all this ends."

"When could that be?"

"That I don't know." Tywin told him.

 _God, can they even have the_ _ **wedding**_ _with all this insanity?_ Robert thought.

He turned to ask Tywin something else, only to be cut off by Kevan bursting in, with a single loaded gun in his hands.

"Brother, what is this about?" Tywin questioned his sudden entrance.

"Tywin, I got some really **urgent** _and_ _**bad news**_!"

"What is it?"

"It's Lancel. Seems your daughter's kidnapped him as well as his bodyguard; Samantha Simpson!"

 _ **"WHAT!?"**_ Tywin clearly bellowed.

"Dorna told me what she found when she went back to Lancel's house after taking care of an errand regarding Janei."

"Whoa, that would _explain_ the Emergency Distress Signal I got from Sam." Robert put in.

"Come again?" Kevan raised an eyebrow at that.

"We have distress signals on our communications devices to warn the rest of us if we're in any danger."

"I see, interesting…"

"Gods, I expected something like this." Harys explained.

They all stared at him, prompting him to explain.

"Cersei planned to use Nightshade on them both."

"You didn't stop her?" Kevan quizzed his father-in-law, whom shook his head in response. "Why?"

"She threatened to do something _**horrible**_ to Dorna if I didn't do as she told me to do."

Kevan could only answer with a _shocked_ expression.

As for the others, they all took this new information in, as Tywin was lost in his own thoughts.

 _I had my suspicions Harys was only a pawn in all this. His wish to not harm Robert or any of us was my first clue. If he's right about this, Cersei is up to her neck in this whole mess. I should've suspected from the way she was acting this morning, especially when she first saw Robert, along with her forcing Harys into this scheme of hers, madness._

After getting out of his thoughts, he went and assured Harys.

"Dorna will not be harmed. I can assure you of that. Neither her _nor_ Lancel will come to any harm."

Harys sighed with relief.

" _ **However**_ , you must help us stop her as much as you can." Tywin explicated.

"Of course…" Harys nodded.

It was then something else crossed Robert's mind; something that Tywin had talked to him about some time ago.

"You mentioned that conspiracy to bring the Lannister and Stark businesses to war with each other." Robert told Tywin.

"I did."

"Your family and there's put an end to it. You two may not get along, I'm aware of that, but in this case, you'll have to work together."

He then explained what Jerry had told him.

"You're correct. I'll attempt to call Catelyn and Eddard as soon as possible. I'll be certain to explain all you've told me to them."

"Excellent, but what of the rest of us? In the meantime that is." Jaime inquired.

"You all do what needs to be done. I'm gonna do my part to rescue Sam and Lancel." Robert told them.

It was then Tommen took this in and he felt like sharing his feelings for what had occurred to him.

"Hey you know if I'm right, one of your other colleagues might have gotten the same message," Tommen told Robert. "This includes your girlfriend Clover."

"Yeah, now that you mention it," he recalled. "They could've gotten it around the same time I did. We'd better get over there."

"Agreed," Harys concurred with Robert's statement.

"I have a _tracking device_ on my phone," Robert got out his _iPhone_ compowder to show them the attribute. "With this gadget, I should be able to track Sam's location."

The others examined it after he'd opened the component. Harys recognized the location just from looking at the tracking system.

"That's _it_ ," he pointed to the dot on the map. "The **hide-out** Cersei had me at, the others as well."

The others soon saw it too, including Jaime; all of them nodding their agreements to what Harys saw.

"I'm heading there now, and I'll be putting this system to use." Robert expounded.

"You won't be alone. I helped you out of that jam you were in earlier," Jaime insisted. "The lease I can do is to give to you my assistance."

"Good idea."

"I'm _also_ coming with you." Harys offered to join him too.

This caused Robert to jump in confusion for two reasons; 1.) Harys was _old_ , and 2.) there's a slight chance that Cersei could find out about his presence with the other, and she could view it as an act of treason.

"You sure you want to come with me too?" Robert queried.

"I got Lancel into this mess, and I want to get him _out_."

Seeing that Harys was to offer some help in some sort of way anyway, Robert was willing to let him accompany them.

"Excellent, that's great to hear," he told him, agreeing to have him join them.

"We can take my car." Jaime told the other two as they turned to leave.

"I'll join up with you three later." Kevan spoke up.

"Why's that Uncle Kevan?" Jaime asked.

"I have to let Dorna know what's happened. She'd want _us_ to save _our_ son."

Harys thought that idea was brilliant as he complimented.

"Wow, smart plan." Harys told his son-in-law.

Kevan did so, explaining to Dorna all that had occurred.

As Kevan was making his call, Jaime turned to his father with an important question on his mind.

"What will **you** do while we're on this _rescue_ mission?"

"Well, I'm gonna contact both Catelyn and Eddard Stark, and inform them on what's happening. Surely they must be made aware that our _differences_ must be put aside."

Jaime simply inclined his head to make sure he understood what he said.

It was then Tommen decided to see what he and his sister should do.

"Where do we fit in, Grandfather? What can we do?" Tommen questioned, motioning their attention to himself and Myrcella.

Instead of getting a solution from Tywin however, Jaime answered for him.

"Orton's still knocked out. Keep an eye on him."

He past them a pair of stun guns to use as a weapon of choice, had Orton awoken and tried anything _funny_.

"If he makes any move to escape, use these."

"It'll be our pleasure." Myrcella told him, smiling. She wasn't happy to be involved in some spy game, nor was Tommen, but they could do their part in helping out their family.

Kevan soon re-entered, having finished the call he made to his wife.

"I'm meeting with Dorna, and I've explained everything to her. I'm picking her up in my car."

"Alright, the more the merrier as I like to say." Jaime told his uncle.

"Shall we?" Robert asked.

With a nod, Jaime, Robert and Harys turned to go to the doorway and to head on out.

"Kevan, a word with you for just a moment," Tywin got his attention. "Before you leave that is?"

"Of course you may brother."

As the others began leaving, save for Myrcella and Tommen, who were both trying to see if they could use the stun guns, Tywin whispered something into his brother's ear to prevent incoming eavesdroppers.

"Once you've recruit my sister-in-law, contact WOOHP."

"Ah, isn't that the intelligence agency?"

"The very same **agency** ; based on what I've learned from Robert, his fellow agents could be useful _reinforcements_ in the coming battle."

"I've heard of them. Their director is former **MI-5**."

"Correct, but his _real name_ is Jerry Lewis."

"Perfect. I'll contact him as soon as possible."

"Good."

"Well, I'd better be off." Kevan said, turning to leave.

Myrcella and Tommen, meanwhile, took up positions around Orton, as Tywin used his cell phone, dialing the Stark's number; precisely the one that was listed under the name **'** **Eddard** **'**.They heard Tywin speak into the phone, while Robert, Jaime, Harys and Kevan headed to the front door of the building.

Shortly after, the _four_ of them were on their way. Kevan went into his vehicle, identified as a car _Lexis_ to meet with Dorna, whereas Jaime, Robert and Harys took Jaime's SUV.

They all hoped to do their part in bringing an end to all this insanity, as well as saving both Lancel and Sam. They also hoped Robert's friends, Andrew, Alex as well as his girlfriend Clover could help out as much as they could.

 _Let's hope Clover, Alex and Andrew can find ways to help us out with all this mess._ Robert thought as Jaime started the car, and following the directions from Robert's phone, they were on their way…

 **XXXXX**

 **AT THE WINTERFELL CASTLE:**

Meanwhile at Winterfell, Andrew, Alex, Gendry, Arya, Clover and Sansa were still in the main room, contemplating about what just occurred via EDS alert. While it seemed that Eddard and Catelyn had gotten a rather _important_ phone call from Tywin, the WOOHP agents were growing anxiously worried about their redhead spy partner Sam, while Arya, Gendry and Sansa couldn't help but feel concerned and bad for someone that means so much to the three of them. If they could count their pennies, it would seem that this 'Sam' was like a family member to the three of them.

Clover was clearly upset while she was whining like the girly girl she is about how Sam is missing, Alex was all teary eyed about her redheaded brainy friend being in trouble, and even Andrew was feeling upset about this while remaining an indifferent expression on his face; not wanting his emotions to surface where everyone could see them.

"I still can't believe it. I mean, she's been in some tough spots before, but _drugged_ and _**kidnapped?**_ " Clover managed, almost crying over this.

Sansa laid a reassuring hand on the blonde's shoulder.

 _God, she has to be important to all of them if they're reacting this way._ She thought.

"Sam must be like family to you Clover." Sansa told her.

"She totally is, and she means a lot to us." Clover responded, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Clover is right. Sam means _a lot_ to us," Alex concurred with Clover's statement, trying to wipe away the tears of worry and fear from her eyes. "She's the smartest one out of all five of us, and she's a part of the team! She's an important friend of ours, and we _need_ her just as much as she _needs us_!"

Arya bit her lip, observing Alex and how she was reacting.

 _Gods she's so worked up...this girl, Sam... Sam must mean so much to_ _ **her**_ _. I...Urgh, it's like how I felt...with Mycah..._ She reflected.

Arya awkwardly approached Alex. "Um, Alex, hey..."

Alex turned to look at her.

"Listen, it's gonna be alright. I understand this _is_ hard, trust me..." Arya explained.

Alex then met Arya's gaze with that innocent look in her eyes.

"You do?" She whimpered softly, trying to wipe her tears away.

Arya nodded. "I will help you, I do know and I promise you, I will help rescue your friend Sam. I already failed Mycah, but I won't fail _you_ or Sam. That's something I have to do, especially for my close friends."

Alex was shocked by the last part she said as she wanted to make sure.

"Arya, do you really mean that?" She wiped her eyes.

Arya nodded. "Yes, I...I really have formed a friendship it seems and I'm glad of it, I'm _sticking_ with you to the _ **end**_."

This touched Alex's heart so much, she couldn't contain herself. Letting loose that grateful smile on her face, she respond with such gratitude.

"Thank you so much for that." She gleefully thanked her.

"It's no trouble, after all, that's what friends are for." Arya replied with a reassuring smile.

"I know," was the response that came from Alex afterwards.

The normally stoic and calm Andrew was doing everything he could to keep his _own_ feelings in check as he sighed.

"They're right, Sam is a really important person to us," he spoke. "Sam is also a _really_ _ **close friend**_ of mine too, and I _do_ appreciate my friendship with her along with the support she's given to me when I **do** need it."

Gendry nodded sympathetically hearing this.

 _This is hard on_ _ **all**_ _of them; they care_ _ **a lot**_ _about this girl._ He reflected. _Andrew especially, in spite of his attempts to_ _ **not**_ _show it, he's scared and worried about her. Strange, I just couldn't help but think about how similar we are, both orphans...mom dying after us living in poverty so many years...now I find out my dad was Robert Baratheon and he's dead too...like Andrew's parents who died several months ago._

He made up his mind and approached Andrew.

"Hey, Andrew, I can see Sam means a lot to you..."

Letting out another sigh, Andrew then answered.

"That's right. Sam does mean a lot to me," he acknowledged. "Truth be told, Sam has a rather _special place_ in my heart, aside from my girlfriend Alex."

Gendry nodded. "She's...like a relative?"

"Eh, you can say she's like a _sister_ of mine; the sister I've always wanted," said Andrew. "She's like a sister to me who usually helps me out with scenarios and assignments, even when I _don't_ require her assistance in the slightest. She's one of the nicest and smartest redhead girls I've ever made friends with and she's really close to me."

"Wow, that's...that's amazing..." Gendry replied.

Andrew nodded to that and then felt like revealing to him something important that popped into his mind.

"Yes it is, and as a matter of fact, there was this one time where I first met Sam and I was introduced to her by Alex," he recalled the fond memory. "That day Sam and I spent some time together doing stuff she enjoyed doing that I also got a kick out of doing too, and we built this rather firm friendship that stuck with the both of us since that rather discrete day."

This resulted in Gendry's interest peeking; he had to know more about that time.

"Oh?" Gendry queried, intrigued. "What happened?"

"I'll gladly be able to share it with you Gendry," Andrew accepted. "Now this is how it happened…"

As Andrew began to tell Gendry about that memory he was referring to, a flashback started to occur, showing that remarkable remembrance he had with Sam on that _special_ day…

 _-Start of Flashback-_

 _It was a beautiful Tuesday morning in Beverly Hills California. On the high school grounds of Beverly Hills High School, we see an eager Alex rushing to the school, whiling dragging a reluctant Andrew behind her by the arm. Truth be told, Andrew was still feeling rather shy and bold in spite of allowing Alex to become his girlfriend yesterday, but being a friendly man that he is, he didn't wrestle out of it. Instead, he just sighed dully while Alex was heard speaking to him about something._

 _"C'mon Andrew, I don't want **us** to be late," Alex squealed. "I want to introduce to you my two good friends this morning, especially since we're a couple now!" _

_Essentially, Andrew dug his heels into the ground to skid to a complete halt, resulting in Alex stopping in her tracks too as he got his attention._

 _"Uh, Alex…" Andrew spoke in that deadpanned voice. "I know that we just became a couple yesterday after helping you out of the incident that Mandy got you into, but do you really think it's a good idea to do something that's as hasty as this?"_

 _"Oh Andrew you silly goober," Alex shook her head. "You don't have to meet my new friends… **BUT** as your new girlfriend, I would be very happy if you **did** meet them."_

 _"But I…"_

 _"Oh come on Andy," she cried in a pleading fashion. "Please do this for **me**."_

 _It was then Alex gave him the innocent **puppy-eyed** look. Deep down, Andrew does have a heart, and in retrospect, he found Alex to be very **cute** ; even without her 'dog-eyed' look. He just couldn't resist that face. As such, he sighed and gave in, steadily speaking in response._

 _"Alright Alex," he slowly spoke. "I would be happy to meet your friends and know who they are."_

 _Reverting her cute-eyed look into a gleefully expression, Alex cheered in an ecstatic style._

 _"Yay, thank you Andrew," she gleamed. "I love you."_

 _"I love you too." Andrew returned the gesture._

 _"Let's go! My friends are waiting at the friends of the school!" Alex chirped._

 _"So be it." Andrew simply uttered in a stoic fashion._

 _Alex then speeds to the front entrance of the school with Andrew right behind her; her arm still dragging him with her…_

* * *

 _Sitting on the curve of the school entrance, Sam enjoyed the weird paradox of being surrounded by people and sound, yet she felt alone, in a quiet tranquility that blocked almost every sound around her. For once, she had allowed herself to read something easier, a book some teachers would claim it was the prime example of literature fast food: romance novels. But a very particular kind of romance books, Canada even had a company that ended up giving its name to the whole book genre: Harlequin. In other words, corny, somewhat cliché, romance stories that always ended up in a happy ending and had its usual tropes of damsels in distress, something sad starting and an older, more mature man would save the day and her heart. Barbara Cartland, God had her soul, had become a master in this league. Sam had set her eyes on Barbara Cartland's **The Duchess Disappeared** ; a short story, with a love story yes, but not as cliché as the ones she had seen before. The main character had a strong personality and evolved on her own, the love she found after only made her stronger. And if she had to be completely honest, Sam needed something easy to read, that wouldn't have her mind work up like the machine it usually was. She couldn't stop thinking about Mandy's prank on Alex. _

_**No.** She corrected herself. **How she humiliated Alex.**_

 _Sam had never thought highly of Mandy. She had always been **mean** to the core, so the root beer prank, so Alex would end up with sticky clothes didn't surprise her. But she had never expected Mandy to stand to a new low: racism. The nasty words she had told Alex still rang in her ears and while she wasn't the one insulted; the names she called them still hurt her like slaps in her face. How could anyone be so cruel? How could anyone actually enjoy this cruelty?_

 _ **A good thing came out of this though.**_

 _Andrew had stood up for Alex and at the end of the day, a new couple had been born. Mandy's face had been priceless. Karma had done its job rather well. Clover and her standing up for Alex and helping her out, yes, Mandy had expected that. But a man like Andrew, stepping in and making Alex his queen... That, that was exactly the kind of stories that would translate well into a Harlequin. If she had any talent for writing, she would have tried but like most people, she was a more talented reader than writer._

 _If she met the right guy, maybe..._

* * *

 _"Hey Sam!"_

 _Her daydreaming came short as she spotted Alex coming in her direction. She wasn't alone, Andrew was with her. Wondering what she wanted, she left her book aside. She had finished it anyway._

 _"Hi Alex and Andrew, good morning," she smiled, greeting._

 _"Morning Sam," Alex returned her greeting, before the Latino proceeded to ask. "Hey, where's Clover?"_

 _"Oh, you know her. Boy hunting, I guess. She feels she needs to speed up, now that you have a special someone."_

 _Alex had an awkward smile as she realized she had never properly introduced Andrew to her best friends._

 _"Hey Andrew, this is Sam; one of my best friends that I told you about."_

 _Andrew examined her and recognized her from yesterday; from when he helped Alex with her clothes situation._

 _"Hmm, you know I recalled seeing you yesterday after that root beer incident." Andrew said his attention towards the redhead._

 _"Yes, that prank was in poor taste," she then introduced herself. "My name is Samantha Simpson, but everyone calls me Sam."_

 _Andrew began to muse at her name as he then admitted._

 _"Sam huh…? Tell me, do you enjoy being called Sam?"_

 _"Yes, exactly."_

 _"And uh…do you have any other nicknames that you are given in particular?"_

 _"Well, I've been called Lisa or Hermione, but Sam's pretty good. Makes people wonder if Sam is a boy or a girl when they hear my name before seeing me."_

 _"Yeah, that's true. Sam is a unisex name you know," Andrew then sighed and extended his hand. "Anyhow, it's very nice to meet you Sam."_

 _"It's nice to properly meet you too." Sam went and shook Andrew's hand as a result._

 _It was then Alex got excited and happy by what was transpiring._

 _"Aww, it's great that you got to meet my best friend Sam Andrew, even though Clover couldn't be here to meet you too," Alex quipped._

 _"Eh. It's no biggie really. It's not a problem at all." Andrew spoke with a soft-spoken tone._

 _"Well that's good, because I have hopes that both you and Sam can become friends. Maybe close friends, since Sammy is very nice, friendly, and a really smart person."_

 _"I'm not smart. I just study a lot because I like it." Sam said, embarrassed._

 _"Yeah, that sounds interesting…" Andrew mused without breaking a smile onto his face._

 _It was then Alex noticed that she needed to head to her locker, and realized that maybe Andrew and Sam could bond together today and have their friendship grow._

 _"Hey Andy, I need to go to my locker now," Alex informed. "I would like you and Sam to bond together for a little while I'm occupied!"_

 _This caused not just Andrew, but Sam to jump simultaneously; not expecting Alex to have them bond and know about each other._

 _"Uh Alex…is this…you sure this is what you want?" Andrew did a double check for Alex._

 _"Yup, it is." Alex simply responded before turning to rush into the school and to her locker. Feeling that Alex is such a sweet girl, and Sam seems to be pretty nice too, he didn't see any harm in bonding with Sam at all._

 _Once Alex was out of sight, Andrew turned to the redhead and spoke._

 _"Well, I guess it's alright if we bond," he shrugged. "Since it's something she would like us to do Sam."_

 _"We both love Alex very much. She's the sweetest and most innocent girl I've ever met," she agreed. "For her sake, I hope we can become friends. I have to say she's an amazing first common point to bond over, don't you agree?"_

 _"Yeah, I've noticed that. She's very sweet and delicate. It's something that I should get use to, since she's my girlfriend now."_

 _"Well, don't worry. While it's true that, when you welcome a tree in your garden, you take its branches as well, I'm not a very bothersome branch!" She joked. "Let us go, shall we? We might be late if we linger."_

 _"Good idea," he bobbed his head. "Let's go in."_

 _Andrew and Sam both entered the school together; side by side as their bonding session that would last for awhile was getting underway._

 _While they were heading through the hall, Sam was silently lost in thought:_

 _Andrew seemed so distant it was unsettling. He was not shy, Sam knew that. He seemed pretty confident, spoke up when he needed, heck, Mandy's prank was all the proof she needed to confirm her thought. No, Andrew had secrets. Secrets she hoped wouldn't break Alex's heart. Because if he did, she'd rip out his heart and serve it on a silver platter to the young woman. However, despite his silence, he was quite direct when he spoke. And trying to meddle into this could ruin her friendship. Andrew had saved Alex, he seemed to care enough, Alex was happy. That was all Sam needed right now, even though she'd still keep an eye on him. That was one of the many perks of being a secret agent._

 _After a moment of walking, something came up in Sam's head and she felt like sharing it._

 _"So, I take it that you've already met Mandy," Sam said as they walked down the corridor._

 _"I sure have," Andrew replied dryly before admitting. "From what I've witnessed, Mandy is nothing more but a nuisance, and a **huge** brat." _

_"Yes, she just wants everything right away and the way she wants it, it doesn't matter who she steps on for that. We're ladders for her." She remarked icily._

 _"I'm not surprised," he deadpanned. "Considering how angry she acted when I chewed her ass out, **that** couldn't be anymore truthful."_

 _Sam did not respond. She just gave him a simple nod as they continued to walk._

 _It was then Andrew decided to ask the redhead a discrete question._

 _"So anyway uh, Sam," Andrew hesitated but asked her. "What do you enjoy doing?"_

 _"I like books, as you've seen. I like fashion too, as well as music, and learning."_

 _"Wow," he let out a low whistle. "That is pretty cool. The stuff you enjoy doing is very interesting and especial."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _"It's my pleasure."_

 _Sam wanted to know what Andrew enjoys doing, so she went and asked._

 _"So, what do you like to do?"_

 _"Eh, I don't have too many differences from other teenage guys," Andrew shrugged. "Of course, I always keep to myself, and in spite of relishing my own isolation and solitude from others, I am an outstanding and friendly guy."_

 _ **I wonder how I could make him come out of his shell.** She wondered before she came up with an idea that she shared. _

_"We should hang out sometime, perhaps today. We can hang out throughout the school day, so we can both get to know each other better."_

 _Andrew jumped at that; seeming surprised that Sam really wanted to hang out with him._

 _"Whoa, uh…is that what you really want to do Sam; to hang out with me throughout the school day?" He double checked._

 _"I do. I know Alex would be glad if we get on well."_

 _ **Hmmm…I wonder if this is a good idea. Should I do it?** Andrew thought. **Perhaps I should hang out with Sam throughout the school day. Alex would love that, and besides, what do I got to lose?**_

 _Not lifting the stoic frown off his face, Andrew breathed heavily before going with it._

 _"I accept your invitation to hangout with you throughout the school day Sam," he replied. "I would like to bond with you today, so we can know each other better."_

 _Sam smiled as a result._

 _"Great. Now let's go, or we'll really be late."_

 _"Good point. Let's get a move on."_

 _The both of them headed off to one of their classes that they had together, in hopes of Sam not only getting to know Andrew better, but to perhaps build a firm and healthy friendship with him; something that Andrew isn't bothered by, as they got started with the school day…_

* * *

 _Sitting in silence in the library, studying that weird yet somewhat interesting idea it was for a Manga company to adapt classic novels into mangas; Sam smiled as Andrew seemed to relax with her._

 _"Wow," Andrew remarked while reading. "This is a really good novel you suggested to me."_

 _"Well, I have to say it's not a bad idea," Sam agreed. "It could lead people into reading the original books."_

 _"Wow, that's pretty cool."_

 _"I know. I've always loved **A Little Princess** by Frances Hodgson Burnett. Sara's courage was so inspiring."_

 _"I can see why exactly, this is excellent so far. Based on what I'm reading right now, this is enchanting, and very irresistible."_

 _"Glad you like it."_

 _"And I'm glad you suggested this to me."_

 _It looked like for a moment there, Andrew almost cracked a **smirk** , but it didn't budge. Sam took notice of this and hoped that he would open up to her further. _

_"It was my privilege." Sam remarked to his compliment._

 _"I know."_

 _The both of them resumed reading, sitting next to each other as the both of them continued reading in the library for a bit, with Andrew seemingly captivated by what he was reading at that moment, but it wasn't being shown as they kept on reading the manga together for a little while longer…_

* * *

 _Sometime later, both Andrew and Sam were in another class together; said class specifically was a French class. While Sam was working perfectly on one of her assignments, Andrew was struggling to complete his assignment, and was having trouble with it. Not only was French a language he wasn't familiar with, but the assignment required him to write in French; something that Andrew found to be a weakness, but refused to admit it and did not want help from anyone. Because he had constantly distanced himself from everyone and sheltered himself to cope, it was certainly evidential that Andrew's solidarity and lone wolf personality led to him getting convinced that he was meant to work alone and by **himself** with no one to help him, and no one to assist him in any shape, form or sort of way. _

_In addition to that, it was certain that French was not an easy language to master; even people who speak French and/or are a resident of France have trouble with writing in fluent French with no trouble. Andrew was aware of this, but he didn't let that stop him from doing what he must, albeit struggling with it._

 _Letting loose some grunts out of his mouth, Andrew tried to do the assignment in French, but to no avail._

 _Sam quickly noticed his displeasure. She understood all too well. French people had an amazing language but it was quite the tricky thing._

 _"Need a hand?" She offered, walking over to him._

 _The moment she said that did Andrew balk and look at Sam with uncertainty. He then reacted._

 _"Uh, no thanks… I don't need any help," he refused, seeming stubborn and brash with his decision. "As a matter of fact, I **never** ask for **help** from **anyone** , and I can handle this myself. So I am in no need for assistance with this." _

_Taken a bit aback, Sam only raised an eyebrow before letting the matter drop. If he wanted help, he'd ask. But this reaction caused her to think. Andrew was a lone wolf. He kept to himself, being distant and he never spoke of his past. Something **had** happened, something **harsh.** He had to raise himself. He built walls. And for Alex's sake, she hoped he would not act like that with her._

 _"Well, you know where to call if you give up. Consider me an eraser and a bilingual dictionary, not a help." She joked._

 _This resulted in Andrew flinching. Surely she wanted to **help** him, and he turned her down. He felt shameful for it, even though it wasn't showing, and he couldn't live that down with himself. A hint of reluctance lingered around him along with guilt. Maybe he should ask her for help. I mean it wasn't necessarily a crime to ask someone who offered to assist you for help, wasn't it? Would it make him seemingly weak just for the assistance? Absolutely not, and Andrew had decided to make sure for himself._

 _Taking a deep breath, Andrew doubtfully gained the urge to speak as he then got the redhead's attention._

 _"Uh Sam," Andrew got her awareness. "Are you s-sure that you would **love** to help me?"_

 _She looked puzzled at his sentence._

 _"Of course I'd love to! If I offered my help, it wasn't out of politeness; it was because I **wanted** to help you, because I like helping people, with homework, with tasks, whatever. It's what friends are for. So, what's the big issue?"_

 _There really wasn't any big issue with it at all, now that he thought of it._

 _ **Hmmm, there doesn't seem to be a big issue with her helping me. Come to think of it, this could be a whole new changing experience for me.** Andrew thought. **I have nothing to lose at all, and I certainly shouldn't be bothered with asking for help. There's no reason why I should isolate myself from everyone forever. Might be the best idea to allow her to help me…**_

 _He then turned to Sam and then spoke yet again._

 _"I would truly appreciate it if you could help me out with this Sam," Andrew stated. "And I appreciate you offering to help me out too."_

 _She smiled, as she pulled a chair and sat next to him. He was trying, she could see it._

 _"Of course, that's what I'm here for; to help." Sam spoke ecstatically._

 _Andrew nodded at this, willing to go with it._

 _"Thanks for wanting to help me," he voice stoically. "I truly appreciate it."_

 _"It will be my pleasure." She nodded._

 _It was then Sam proceeded to help him with the assignment for French class, and she did it with ease and no trouble came from it as a result…_

* * *

 _Eventually, the class then ended as everyone was dismissed and Andrew and Sam were walking side by side as Andrew felt some relief cross over him for the help Sam gave to him; like a part of him had been restored or something._

 _Wiping his forehead, Andrew openly admitted Sam._

 _"Whoa, that was difficult," he moaned. "I really did need help from you after all Sam."_

 _"And I was more than willing to provide it!" She smiled. "French is beautiful but really **hard.** I understand the struggle."_

 _Andrew nodded as they trekked the halls of the school._

* * *

 _It was lunchtime at this point, and both Andrew and Sam decided to eat their lunch together at the same table; something that they both came to an agreement on. Andrew had felt both satisfaction and gratitude with the help Sam gave to him on that assignment in French class, feeling that he couldn't have done it without her help. Because of that, and the fact that they were bonding together after all, Andrew felt obligated and honored to sit with Sam today and have lunch with her. It was his way of giving her a token of his appreciation and his gratification._

 _"You know Sam, I must admit," he began. "I feel absolutely grateful that you helped me today."_

 _"I get it, don't worry. I'm glad," she replied. "I'm here for you, if you need me."_

 _She had to be **careful**. They didn't know each other well; she didn't want to screw things up between him and Alex. Destroying walls was hard work, so she had to take her time. She was about to try and ask a question when…_

 _"Hey guys!"_

 _It was Alex, and she chose the right moment to pop up and visit them; to see how they were doing. When she arrived at her table, both Andrew and Sam gazed at her._

 _"Hello Alex," both of them said together._

 _"Great to see the both of you eating lunch together. You both having a good day," she asked, resulting in the two nodding their heads to confirm that they are. "Are you two getting along alright?"_

 _Andrew was the first to speak up as he then confessed._

 _"Yes we are actually, and as a matter of fact, I'm starting to enjoy Sam's company from what we've been through so far."_

 _Sam smiled in agreement._

 _"Andrew and I are getting along well, you don't need to worry. He's a great guy."_

 _Alex was overjoyed by that comment; not only were they getting along, but from how Sam worded it out, it seemed that Andrew was definitely the perfect match for her and she made a lucky find yesterday._

 _Letting out a dreamy sigh, Alex spoke._

 _"Well, I'm happy that the both of you are getting along and possibly forming a great friendship between the two of you," she saw both of them nod in confirmation and then she noticed that Clover was still missing. "Clover's still missing. Is she still out 'boy-hunting'?"_

 _"Yes, she is." Sam confirmed._

 _"Well that figures," Alex deadpanned, getting Andrew's attention and getting him slightly amused by her tone. A moment later, she lifted the tone and shrugged her shoulders, sighing before smiling again. "Well I guess I'm going to try and find her. You two continue to bond together and spend time together, okay?"_

 _"Sure thing Alex," Andrew and Sam said together._

 _"Alright, later guys."_

 _As the Hispanic waved farewell to them, the young man and redhead returned the favor and waved towards her as he ran off to try to find Clover. Once she was gone, Andrew got himself thinking; something about Clover struck Andrew as this funny feeling, and he felt that Clover was clearly the typical 'go-girl' cheerleader valley gal that are common in high school. Wanting to make sure this is correct; Andrew decided to find out from Sam for himself._

 _"So I take it that Clover is the kind of girl that constantly lusts over cute hunky guys, is that correct Sam?" Andrew questioned, wanting to make sure from the brainy redhead._

 _"Yes, she's kind of a boy-oholic. She's a hopeless and eternal romantic though. She seeks love more than she seeks physical intimacy."_

 _Another question came to Andrew's head as he then asked._

 _"Is that so? Tell me, is she one of those typical 'go-girl' cheerleader valley gals that are commonly found in high schools?"_

 _"Yes she is. She's also what you'd call a drama queen having panic attacks when her things are ruined and isn't afraid to play dirty to get what she wants." Sam said._

 _Not a mere second after, she added:_

 _"Don't think that I am speaking badly of her behind her back. I love Clover just as much as I love Alex. She's a sister to me. And one of the best friends you could hope for. She's clever, beautiful, sassy, and loyal to the core. But my friendship for her won't make me blind about her drawbacks. I love Clover, she's amazing, but she is a drama queen."_

 _Then for the first time in ages, Andrew let loose a chuckle from his mouth. Something about how Sam put that in terms of words was pretty funny, and it seemed to describe the situation quite accurately._

 _"Ha ha, oh man, that is the **best** way to put it," he laughed, a joking tone creeping up into his voice. "That is something that I'd expect from someone like Clover. Not nearly as **bad** as Mandy, but it still fits the subject perfectly."_

 _She had a small laugh, though she was happy about something else. Andrew was opening to her. That was great. That meant he trusted her a bit. She just hoped she wasn't pushing her luck too far._

 _"Can I ask you something?"_

 _This got Andrew's attention as he was weary about what she wanted. Nonetheless, he decided to go along with whatever she wants to know._

 _"Sure, what's up?"_

 _"Can you tell me more about you? Where you're from? Your family?" She carefully asked before adding. "If you don't want to answer, I understand."_

 _Andrew was shocked and startled by what she asked. Should he tell her the truth about what happened? Would it be a good idea to share it with someone, even though he told Alex about it the other day?_

 _Andrew sighed as he answered._

 _"To be honest, I don't live with my parents anymore."_

 _"Really? How come?" She said, rather surprised._

 _Then, she realized she was really pushing it too far. This could backfire on her._

 _"Sorry. I tend to get nosy."_

 _"Nah, it's alright," Andrew said calmly, as he noticed how Sam was surprised by how he remained at ease and cool-collected. As such, he slowly answered. "I don't live with my parents anymore because…"_

 _He paused for a moment to take a deep breath, before he then revealed._

 _"…my parents are dead. They had died months ago."_

 _Sam was frozen on her seat. Now, she had really done it. She had what she paid for, yet she felt horrible. She had forced an orphan to possibly remember, once again, the fact that he didn't have parents anymore. Her own parents were often away, but they were alive and she knew they loved her. Andrew didn't have that anymore. She wanted to ask how it happened, but she felt it would be rubbing salt in the wound. She didn't dare._

 _Andrew noticed her shocked expression and realized that she had no idea how it happened. Perhaps since she's already asked a lot so far, he should finish it up and settle things out._

 _Taking in his breath, he decided that he should explain everything._

 _"I take it that you want to know everything, like how did it happen and all the other important details that go with. Is that right?" Andrew asked._

 _Sam bit her tongue and remained silent, but she gave a simple nod; which was more than enough of an answer for him._

 _"Good enough of an answer for me," he told her. "Well then, I'll tell you everything you'd like to know. Now it starts like this."_

 _Andrew proceeded to explain it all to Sam: from how he use to live in Massachusetts with his parents, to his parents dying in a car crash; how after the funeral, he started to isolate himself from everything and how he moved from Massachusetts all the way to California, and to top it off, he never made a single friend up until he came to Beverly Hills and became Alex's boyfriend. Not to mention the massive amount of traveling he did from one end of the country to the other, along with the fact that he was bullied during the trek to California; something he managed to brush off and disregard. Sam was becoming increasingly **horrified** by everything he's been through, as Andrew came to the conclusion of his speech._

 _"…and that is why I am constantly distancing myself from everyone, why I am bold, and why I never ask for any help from anyone up until today," Andrew wrapped up. "That's the explanation you wanted, so there you go Sam."_

 _Sam stared down, ashamed to have even asked the question._

 _"I'm so **so** sorry for your loss..." She genuinely said her voice low and filled with guilt._

 _Rather than give the expression she was expecting, Andrew simply shrugged and spoke._

 _"Eh, it's no biggie. It's nothing that I can't take in really. As a matter of fact, I've gotten over that days ago and I'm alright," Andrew murmured aloud as he then thanked her. "But…thanks for the sympathy Sam. I really do appreciate the sentiments and the condolences that you provided to me."_

 _She offered a small, grateful smile. It all made sense now, why he seemed to distant. Tragedy had knocked on his door way too early. Alex would definitely make his life funnier. And as he knew; life wasn't always sunny, he'd keep her safe, her feet well rooted on the ground._

 _After finding a minute of courage to speak, Sam finally uttered something._

 _"I guess this would explain why you've been so distant with everyone, why you were keeping to yourself, and why you never asked for help from anyone, because you were raised through isolation and solitude, huh?"_

 _"That would be correct," he affirmed before confessing. "I have to be perfectly honest, but…I'm glad that I've met you and Alex…"_

 _"That's great news," she then told him. "I'm also happy that you managed to tell me this."_

 _"So am I."_

 _After talking and eating lunch together for a while longer, a question popped up in Andrew's head as he felt like asking the redhead._

 _"Hey Sam, do you have parents? Are they still around?"_

 _When he asked if she still had her parents, Sam thought it was a good revenge for him. She had been nosy, he had that right too._

 _"Yes, both. But they travel a lot due to their jobs."_

 _"I see. They go on business abroad huh?"_

 _"Correct."_

 _After Sam told him more about her past off-screen, Andrew felt bemused by everything she told him._

 _"That is interesting…"_

 _She nodded at that._

 _Andrew then felt like including._

 _"You know, I think you're a really great person, and I'm lucky that Alex had us bond together."_

 _"The feeling is mutual."_

 _And so the both of them smiled and continued to eat their lunch together until the period was just about over…_

* * *

 _Sam smiled when the teachers announced they had to build models of famous buildings. Despite the heartache that had followed, she had loved doing the White House long ago._

 _"Sam, Andrew, you two are being paired up together."_

 _Sam got up and joined him. Grinning, she said:_

 _"This is going to be fun."_

 _"Uh huh," he inclined his head. "This could be pretty interesting."_

 _"Yes, I've always loved building models. Another proof of how nerdy I can get if you needed one. It's pretty magical, seeing something coming to life after hours on it."_

 _"Wow that is impressive. I like it."_

 _She smiled._

 _"I love classical music."_

 _Andrew returned the grin in exchange._

 _"Classical music is…well **classy** , but also intriguing," he admitted. "Fortunately, I'm more into rock music myself, but classical music has some pretty cool tastes too."_

 _"Yes, I love those too."_

 _This caused Andrew to smirk in anticipation._

 _"That's awesome to know Sam."_

 _She smiled again._

 _"Glad you feel this way. I also like going to museums. Such an endless source of wonders!"_

 _"That sounds very fascinating Sam." He smiled._

 _As they kept chatting and prepping their model, Sam felt happy; happy to have made a new friend, happy to have understood someone…_

* * *

 _Eventually, the school day had finally come to an end as the final bell went off, and in a nearby science class, several students were exiting the room; two of whom were identified as Andrew and Sam, and by the look on their faces, particularly the former, it seemed that something rather amusing happened during class. Andrew for that manner, sounded like he was in a good mood as he started talking to his redhead friend._

 _"Wow, I still can't believe that **that** actually happened to Mandy during Science class," Andrew snorted in a joking manner, snickering at the mishap Mandy got herself into._

 _"I can't and that's the best part of it! Karma at its finest," she laughed. "She thinks the world is hers to take. Silly girl."_

 _"Ha ha, that I wholeheartedly agree with," he laughed along with her. "I mean didn't you see how she thought she knew what to do with the compounds we were experimenting with? Man, did that backfired on her, for the compounds ended up splattering all over her when she tried messing with them."_

 _"And it went all over her outfit as a result."_

 _"Oh yes, and then Mandy threw this rather violent temper tantrum and hissy fit because of it," Andrew laughed. "She then whined like a cry-baby about it, along with how she had bought those clothes on clearance and how they were all ruined."_

 _"That was quite the riot and I dare say that Mandy has beaten Clover that day in terms of being a drama queen."_

 _"Amen to that. Mandy is definitely a bigger drama queen than Clover is," he chuckled._

 _"It is so funny! I try not to laugh, out of politeness but this is hard!"_

 _"Yeah right, it was 100% hilarious." Andrew said._

 _Sam simply nodded as the both of them proceeded to exit the school from the front entrance._

 _The change of temperature between the inside and outside making her slightly shiver, just a mere second before her body adapted itself to the new temperature, Sam welcomed the gentle touch of fresh air on her skin. It was invigorating; even more when the day had been a good one, even if it had been a roller coaster of emotions._

 _"I must admit, today has been such a fun day; spending it with you Sam." Andrew said first._

 _"You're too kind." She said._

 _"You know Sam," he started to confess, smiling. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."_

 _I could say the same you know. Besides, I'm glad we spent time together. I can see us being friends. And now I know you definitely are the right match for Alex."_

 _Andrew smiled lightly at that and was thankful._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"You're welcome."_

 _It was at that point that Alex chose to join up again with the two, as the innocent Hispanic casually approached her redheaded spy partner and her new boyfriend._

 _"Hey Andrew, and Sam, did you two have fun today?" She asked the both of them._

 _They both nodded simultaneously._

 _"Did you both bond well today?"_

 _"Actually Alex, it went great," Andrew spoke first. "I've done well with Sam. In fact, I feel that I've formed a friendship with her."_

 _"It was a great idea. I feel we could become good friends with time." Sam admitted._

 _"Eek, that is awesome! I'm so happy that you two became friends!" Alex gleamed._

 _"You chose well Alex."_

 _This resulted in Alex blushing slightly._

 _"Aww, thanks Sammy," she chirped. "I had only hoped that Clover were to have been here today to bond with my boyfriend. But since she was out finding a boyfriend of her own, it didn't happen today."_

 _Andrew assured Alex and placed his hand on her shoulder._

 _"Eh, it's nothing to be too upset about Alex," he told her. "I'm not upset that I didn't get to bond with Clover today."_

 _"Well, unless you are going to vanish, there's always tomorrow." Sam joked. "Clover will be happy to get to know you too."_

 _"Yeah, you're right Sam," Alex giggled in exchange._

 _"Well anyhow, may I suggest that we all go home now," Andrew suggested to them._

 _"I would love that!" Alex beamed and was followed by Sam's response._

 _"What a great idea!"_

 _As the three of them were heading back to their respective homes, Andrew decided to make a comment towards Sam._

 _"Sam, I appreciated today and how the both of us were able to bond together, and I'm happy that we became friends."_

 _"I enjoyed today as well. I'm glad we talked. This is the start of a great friendship, I can feel it!"_

 _"And I'm happy for that too," Alex cheered excitedly. "I'm happy that my best friend Sam and my boyfriend Andrew formed a new friendship!"_

 _"I'm also happy Alex. This is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me."_

 _"I'm happy. One of my sisters of heart got herself a man, a great one, one that makes her happy and one I can totally be friends with."_

 _"That's what I love to hear," she said. "Let's go home."_

 _"Right…"_

 _The three of them were seen heading back to their respective homes happily, with Andrew and Sam having formed a friendship and enjoying it, and this was the end of a beautiful day, as the flashback came to a close…_

 _-End of Flashback-_

"…and _that_ is how Sam and I established that friendship from doing stuff we **both** enjoyed," Andrew wrapped up his commentary, referring to _that_ day. "We gradually formulated this strong friendship since then, to the point where Sam and I became close friends, and that was one of the best day I've ever experienced, and also one of the _finest_ moment I've lived through in my whole life. It was from that moment, along with becoming Alex's boyfriend, that caused me to slowly open up to my friends, and it also helped with changing my life and perspective… _ **forever."**_

After Andrew finished talking, Gendry was bewildered and surprised by that flashback; in addition to gaining Alex as his girlfriend, the friendship he formed with Sam had lead to him opening up steadily with the girls and Robert. On top of that, from that day alone, Andrew and Sam developed a rather close friendship that was mutual on both ends. It was this instant where Gendry had to say something in response.

"Wow, man, that's...that's incredible." Gendry said at last. "That must have been one hell of a day...You and Sam became such close friends..."

"You bet," nodded Andrew. "The stuff that we did that day was some of the greatest activities I've ever taken part in. From reading in the library, to getting help on my assignment; having lunch with her and opening up to her about my past, to the art assignment we did together, and to top it off, we had a _blast_ in science class that day too."

Gendry nodded, remarking. "Well, it seems you're all quite close to each other, like a rather well-knitted team."

Andrew simply bobbed his head.

"You can say that Gendry," Alex remarked cheerfully. " _All_ of us look out for each other, and we also look up to one another on occasions too."

"I actually met Robert the _next day_ after everything had happened." Clover explained.

She smiled, remembering her first meeting with her beau.

"We dated a bit for a while before we made our relationship official." She continued.

"That must've been amazing." Sansa told her.

"You said it sister," Clover sighed dreamily as her mind was drifting off about her boyfriend Robert again.

Arya sighed. "Sorry to bring this back, but...if what we're estimating is right and these people are working together, whoever took my stuff and attacked us, is probably at the same place that Sam was taken, right?"

Andrew was the one to react as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, it's a possibility," he said. "One thing's for sure, there is definitely a connection with all of these mishaps that have occurred today."

The others nodded at that as an awkward silence lingered in the air for a few moments, while Arya was lost in thought again.

 _Hmmm, I wonder, why would they even take that stuff from me in the first place, it's not like it has any_ _ **connection**_ _to them, or does it?_ Arya thought to herself before asking. "Say Sansa, you're absolutely sure it was Joffrey that you and Clover?"

"I recognized him." Sansa confirmed to her younger sister.

"Hmmm, you guys were ambushed; in a similar way to how we _all_ were...just the way we were attacked was different. There _has_ to be a connection, this is big; one _**BIG**_ plan. I'm sure of it." Arya said at last.

"I'm sure of it too Arya," Alex remarked while approaching Arya. "What we know for sure is that all of us were ambushed in a similar time route and scheme, but in different places and through different methods. If my own suspicion is correct Arya, your stuff getting stolen, and Sammy getting in danger to the point where she activated her EDS alert should be connected to one place, and triggered by one _person_."

"Exactly Alex," Arya replied to her friend's statements. "It all adds up, so everything all points to one place."

"That seems all consistent if I must say," Andrew pointed. "In fact, I think it's worth mentioning that Sam was paired up with someone, who was most likely abducted too."

"Huh, who?" Arya burst out.

Gendry nodded. "Someone else kidnapped...Who is it?"

"Who else was taken with your colleague Sam?" Sansa perked up in curiosity.

Andrew took a deep breath, and made the announcement.

"The person who was paired with Sam _and_ was also kidnapped is known as Lancel Lannister."

Sansa, Gendry and Arya all gasped as they heard this.

Immediately Arya's mind went into overdrive.

 _Holy shit, Lancel Lannister, he was...he used to go around with Joffrey's crew and torment Sansa but...I heard he's_ _ **changed**_ _since then...But, shit..._

Gendry was still trying to take it all in.

 _Lancel, he's...he's Tywin Lannister's nephew if I remember right; never really met or got to know him, just…from what Arya's told me, but he…Gods, for this to have happened._

Sansa's own thoughts were on the victim.

 _Gods...Lancel…? He was a member of Joffrey's gang, but only because Joffrey forced him into it. He saw him as weak and useless. He stood up to him once and got beaten up for it._

All three of them continue to muse in thoughts about this for a few more moments.

"That…is _that_ true?" Gendry burst out, having broken the tranquility.

"That would be right," Andrew nodded.

"Yeah, and we are pretty sure that Lancel was attacked too along with Sam, simply for pulling an act of treason!" Alex cried out.

"From what we've worked out, looks like he's related to Cersei; they're cousins, and it sounds like he was kidnapped just for turning against her. _Of all the nerve!"_

Arya shook her head. "Okay, how the fuck do you guys even know this?"

"We'll gladly explain it to you guys," Andrew motioned to Clover and Alex afterwards. "Isn't that right Clover and Alex?"

"Right," both Clover and Alex nodded with Andrew's decision.

The three agents proceeded to explain _everything_ to them about the info they got…

Later, after hearing everything, the group now understood.

"Okay, well that settles it then, doesn't it?" Gendry remarked. "We have to get to Cersei's hideout and save Sam and Lancel."

Arya nodded. "Yeah, who knows? I might even get my stuff back and _break_ the fingers of the person responsible."

Gendry smirked. "Yeah, save some for me, so I can teach _them_ to mess with us."

"I'm with you two." Sansa explained, but then a thought struck her. "How do we get there?"

"I'm getting to that," Andrew smirked. "It just so happens that my iPhone compowder has a feature equipped on it that'll be used as a tracking device to track down Sam and find out where she's being held currently."

"Yeah, my compowder has that same feature Andrew was talking about too." Alex gleamed as they were getting out their devices.

"Great idea, mine has the same feature." Clover chimed in.

After they had gotten their devices out, opened them and activated the feature, they show it to their colleagues and they saw exactly what it was. After they had examined it for a minute or so, they nodded in understanding, with Arya willing to go with this.

"That'll work. Let's do this." Arya replied.

It was then Alex found herself getting into her own thoughts as she was thinking about Joffrey based on how Clover and Sansa described him earlier.

 _Hmm…based on what my Intel told me briefly about Joffrey, in addition to how Clover and Sansa described him from the aftermath of the attack, I get the feeling that he'd make an excellent match for a certain_ _ **black-hair bratty teenage girl**_ _that I know of…_ Alex thought.

After a moment of thinking, Alex felt like sharing her thoughts out loud with the others.

"Hey y'know guys, based on what Jer told us briefly about Joffrey, and from the way he acted when he went after Sansa and Clover," Alex exclaimed. "I get this _funny_ feeling that Joffrey would definitely make a great match for Amanda Luxe; also known as Mandy."

Andrew and Clover jumped for a moment before they gained a look of amusement and interest at that statement. The others however, had no idea who Mandy was.

"Uh, Mandy?" Arya and Gendry questioned simultaneously.

"Alex, who the Seven Hells is Mandy?" Sansa quizzed.

"Oh, she's only the biggest brat to have hailed from Beverly Hills California," she confirmed.

"To put it simple," Andrew continued. "Mandy is the epitome of a cliché stereotypical 'teenage girl' figure."

The others were pretty taken aback by that discussion as they were wondering if Joffrey and Mandy would be a perfect match.

"You really think she'd be a match for Joffrey?" Arya questioned darkly.

"Totally. The way both of them behave, they'd hit it off. She's been my rival as far back as I can remember." Clover told them.

"Yeah," Andrew smirked. "Based on what I've witnessed personally in that **science class** when her clothes got stained and she threw a _huge_ hissy fit and temper tantrum as such, I wouldn't be surprised if they _**both**_ managed to hit it off."

"Yeah, both of them are right," Alex spoke. "With their similar personalities and their almost identical attitudes, I'm more than certain that they would definitely hit it off."

Gendry smirked. "Really, you guys have a point there then."

"Yeah, with their personalities and such, they _**WOULD**_ hit it off." Arya added.

"You've got me there. Heck, she'd be a better girlfriend for him then I was." Sansa managed through her laughter.

"Most indefinitely," Andrew nodded at the reaction all three of them expressed in words. "But anyway, now with that aside, we should go back to focusing on getting back on track, and also working on getting ourselves to go to Cersei's hideout."

"Got it." Gendry agreed.

Arya also nodded. "What are we waiting for?"

"Arya's right, we need to get moving." Sansa issued.

* * *

Before they could shove off however, Eddard and Catelyn suddenly entered the room, looking serious. In fact so _serious_ , they almost looked paranoid, although the kids weren't aware of it, they had just received a phone call; one that made it clear they _needed_ to talk to them all.

"Good, you're still here." Catelyn said. "I hope we're not interrupted anything?"

Gendry bit his lip. "Um, why do you ask?"

Ned sighed and explained. "We just got off the phone with Tywin Lannister."

"Tywin? What could be so _urgent_ he'd call you?" Sansa questioned, jumping at what they said.

Catelyn explained. "Tywin just told us, there's a battle, almost a war, going on at his company, they're being attacked by an unknown army."

"Wait, what?" Arya gasped.

Both parents explained what had happened, about the battle going on and also the warning Tywin sent them, reminding them of the conspiracy that had nearly set their two families and family businesses on the path to destroy one another.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Sansa queried, confused at what her parents just said.

Catelyn sighed. "It's become...an _omen_."

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_

"I know you don't realize how serious this is." Ned quickly replied.

Cat added. "We needed to tell you because...well, Tywin wants us to put our differences aside, team up, bring down this...unknown opponent."

Silence followed that; nervous silence. It was broken when Sansa voiced herself.

"Impossible. When I helped put Baelish away, I thought I'd ended this whole thing." Sansa managed, still in shock.

"I know the feeling, Sansa." Cat replied, turning her attention to the WOOHP agents. "I know you were sent here abroad, for your mission, but, as you can see, we are going through a serious and tough time right now."

Ned nodded sadly. "I don't know how things could get worse."

Knowing that in truth, things _did_ get **worse,** Andrew sheepishly chuckled and got their attention.

"Heh heh, funny that you mention it," he announced. "It's worth mentioning that something else _did_ happen…"

"Wait, something happened?" Cat burst out, sounding panicked.

Trying hard to control himself, Ned asked. "What was it?"

"Just some time ago, Alex, Clover and I got an Emergency Distress Signal alert on our devices, telling us that our spy friend has been _kidnapped."_

"What?" Both Stark parents gasped.

"That's right," Alex chimed in and spoke. "Our spy friend that was kidnapped is Sam; our redhead lady friend who's been taken hostage along with her protégé that she was paired with."

"Who?"

Clover spoke up and revealed.

"Sam was working with Lancel Lannister."

"Lancel?" Catelyn queried. "Kevan and Dorna's son?"

"That would be correct ma'am." Andrew nodded.

Ned froze. "The same Lancel who worked for Robert Baratheon..."

"The very same Lancel indeed," Andrew confirmed without hesitation.

"Hey, whoa, we're _all_ surprised here too." Gendry added quickly.

Before they could say anything else, Eddard and Catelyn couldn't help but note the four girls had all changed clothes and that Arya was missing some of her usual accessories.

"Arya, what happened?" Her mother burst out suddenly. "Those...you're..."

Arya sighed. "Yeah, I know, some a...some joker _stole_ them from me."

"She's right," Alex vouched for Arya, standing right beside her while doing so. "And we both believe that the person who _robbed_ them from Arya is associated with Cersei Lannister!"

"Wait, Cersei Lannister?" Ned growled.

"Yup, that would be her name." Andrew felt the tension and chill from the suddenly changed atmosphere triggered by the Stark parents, which wasn't a surprise considering what they were up against.

"Cersei, somehow I'm not surprised." Catelyn muttered darkly.

Ned shook his head. "That woman; never satisfied..."

"Something happened with all of us today." Sansa told her parents.

"Oh, what happened?"

"Well explain everything to you two," Andrew begun with the others willing on having their voices heard during the explanation. "Here's what happened."

The next few minutes were spent with the gang explaining to the Stark parents everything that had happened to them today, from Arya's stuff being stolen, to Andrew and Gendry getting attacked to Joffrey Baratheon attacking and plotting to kill Sansa and Clover, and on top of all that, Sam and Lancel were abducted. The only thing that wasn't mention was the fact Arya was driving a Ford, since she felt her parents would _kill_ her if they found out about that.

After the explanation was done, both Eddard and Catelyn were nothing short of appalled to say the least, as icy cold silence filled the air for a few minutes.

"Gods, that's...oh..." Catelyn said at last, horrified.

Ned was rigid, pale.

Gendry sighed. "Yeah, that's why…why we've got to go with them, to save their friend Sam, and Lancel."

"Yeah and if we're lucky I'll be able to get my stuff back." Arya added, narrowing her eyes.

"I want Joffrey to learn the hard way that he can't kill me." Sansa cut in.

"What we're asking is if both Sansa and Arya could accompany us on this rescue mission as you would put it," Andrew started to inquire. "Is that alright with you Mr. and Mrs. Stark?"

Catelyn was immediate in her response. "I'm not sure...my daughters are..."

Arya rolled her eyes at this.

"Oh c'mon, you can trust _us_ ," Alex pleaded to them. "We're professionals and besides, Arya _saved my_ _ **life**_ earlier today!"

Alex left out the whole 'bondage' situation for Arya's sake.

"We're best friends, Mrs. Stark. Besides, I saved Sansa's life from her ex." Clover told Catelyn.

"I'm sure you can trust them both, Mrs. Stark, they're professional spy agents, they know what they're doing and are good at it."

"So, are we going or what?" Arya asked impatiently; although it was clear she'd go no matter what the answer was.

"Please?" Sansa begged. "They know what they're doing, and they'll look out for us both."

Both Eddard and Catelyn were unsure of what to say, as they were lost in thought.

 _Gods, Arya, always having to make this difficult and Sansa of all people siding with her…_ Catelyn thought worriedly.

Ned sighed. _I should have seen this coming; this will be...tricky...But if anyone can keep them safe, it's these people...and maybe they really can help._

After a pause Cat spoke up. "Alright, alright, you can go..."

"You mean that?" Arya asked, surprised.

Ned nodded. "Yes, as long as you _**BOTH**_ stick together with your partner okay."

"And I'm well aware of your... _fighting skills_ Gendry, I know you'll be fine, but still be careful." Cat also added.

Gendry smiled lightly, actually flattered by Catelyn words, despite the fact that his **cage-fighting** was just _one_ of the reasons Arya's parents disapproved of their relationship.

Noticing the decision has been clarified and approved; Andrew then sighed and told them.

"You two have nothing to _worry_ about," a small smirk crossed his face. "We are highly trained experts who can react perfectly in these kinds of situations. We've dealt with these types of predicaments _dozens_ of times in the past, so you can trust us with **their** lives."

"That's right sir and ma'am," Alex beamed. "I promise that you won't regret this!"

"You can totally trust us." Clover put in.

Arya smiled lightly. "Okay, thanks, let's do this. Oh and thanks for letting this happen."

She added the last part to her parents, and they knew she was simply thanking them for making it easier, as she would've gone anyway, no matter what.

"I agree, thank you for this, we need to get going now, quickly." Gendry added.

"Thanks for letting us help them." Sansa said.

"Just please, keep them safe." Catelyn said, directly addressing Andrew, Clover and Alex.

Ned nodded. "Alright be careful and good luck."

"No need to worry, they are perfectly safe with us," Andrew motioned to the two Stark sisters. "We won't let anything happen to them."

After Arya and Sansa looked at Andrew in response, the former decided to speak first.

"Alright then, mom, dad...bye, see you later." Arya replied, somewhat awkwardly.

Gendry nodded. "See you, Mr. and Mrs. Stark."

Sansa hugged her parents.

"I'll come back safe, promise." She told them, before separating and saying to the agents. "You guys ready."

"More than anything," Andrew, Alex and Clover spoke in unison. "Let's get a move-on!"

* * *

Without another word, they quickly turned and left the house, heading to the garage, Gendry, Alex, Andrew and Arya all hurried to Gendry's truck and hurried inside.

"You two ready?" Gendry asked the two spies.

"Just about," Andrew took out his iPhone compowder to do the job. "I've got my device out for the occasion!"

"Same here," Alex got her compowder out and stared at her boyfriend, speaking to him. "I would love to make a contribution to this too if you don't mind Andy…"

Alex gave him that beautiful brown eyed gaze that Andrew could never turn down. After thinking, Andrew came up with the perfect solution.

"Why don't we work the navigation together Alex," he offered. "You use your device and I'll use mine, and we'll do it at the same time."

"Perfect, I love that idea." She gleamed excitedly as they turned on their contraptions.

* * *

Clover and Sansa meanwhile, headed to her own car, and were soon settled in.

"Ready?" Sansa asked.

Clover took a few moments to activate her compowders tracking feature.

"Now I am."

"Great, let's go." Sansa said.

After they had the feature all up and running on their gadgets, both Andrew and Alex said simultaneously.

"Alright, we're ready to go!"

Gendry grinned. "Awesome, we can shove off now."

"Good, let's hurry." Arya added quickly.

"Right, let's get going." Sansa managed, speaking to Clover in her car.

They began backing out of the garage, ready to find and save Sam and Lancel once Gendry's truck was ready to head out.

"Alright, we're all ready," Andrew, Alex and Clover yelled in unison. "Let's get going!"

Backing out the driveway without another word, Gendry turned his truck around and began to drive down the road, as they drove onwards, with Sansa's car having backed out already, proceeding on following right behind them; everybody was preparing themselves for whatever was to come, heading for Cersei's hideout in the hopes of saving Sam and Lancel and to retrieve Arya's stolen belongings. None of them could guess what actually lay ahead, but they still had to prepare; for they knew it would not be easy…

 **XXXXX**

 **AT CERSEI'S HIDEOUT LOCATED IN KING'S LANDING:**

Meanwhile, at Cersei's hideout in King's Landing, Cersei was waiting anxiously but patiently for her _'dogs'_ to return and report back to her with their achievements. She was hoping that her minions would have done something right for once and properly disposed of those lousy Americans and their disciples; the key exception to these were her father, whom she had other plans in motion regarding his corporation, and her cousin Lancel, which she had _special_ plans in store for him. Cersei was also convinced that the red-headed American Sam would be brought to her hideout, along with Lancel; she couldn't bet that Pycelle could achieve this feat, seeing that he was _old_ and _senile_ , at least according to the young Lannister daughter. But she hoped that he would do something _right_ for a change. As for the others, Cersei simply dismissed them as simple ambush and kill type of method, with the exception of Janos' plan for Alex and Arya, where they were drowned in a car somewhere. Just the thought of that made Cersei feel not only tingly inside, but also pleasure, satisfaction _and_ sadistic glee. These pictures kept flowing through her head for several minutes without any interruptions.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Osmund and his brothers arrived, they looked frantic and clearly in a rush.

"Ma'am, we have news." They cried out.

Cersei turned to them. "Well, out with it? Have you disposed of that American garbage and my husband's bastard?"

The three shared a look that Cersei didn't like, finally Osney spoke.

"No ma'am, they packed a bigger punch than expected," he revealed. "Put the beating on us and just...mopped the floor with us."

Osmund nodded. "Yes and that American had some sort of...mustache trimmer that could shoot lasers, used it on us...an utter _humiliating_ **_loss_** ** _."_**

"How could something like that even shoot lasers?" Osfryd moaned.

Cersei returned the gesture with an irate look in her eyes, and a scowl emerged on her face; a face that clearly showed just how **pissed** off she was at them.

Shaking her head Cersei turned away in spite of this, fuming, her disappointment in them was great, she had been right, and they were typical stupid fools who couldn't achieve something so _simple._

"Sorry ma'am." The trio chorused, miserably.

Before Cersei could get explosive however, there was another entrant into the room this time it was Janos.

"Ma'am..." He called out.

The three brothers quickly moved aside, privately relieved at this distraction. Cersei turned to Janos, sincerely hoping he hadn't let her down.

"And your mission, what happened?"

Janos smirked and boasted. "Easily done, I ambushed the Stark bitch and her Hispanic friend easily and then got them all tightly secured in the car and drowned."

Cersei froze; eyes wide in amazement, glad that **someone** could do their job _right_.

Janos then held something out. "Here, these are some _trophies_ to prove my success."

Cersei looked at what he held out, she recognized the items at once, a pair of spiked bracelets, a beanie and a triple bullet necklace, all items known to be worn by Arya Stark. Smirking and in a much better mood by now she gave a sadistic smile.

"Well done Janos. Fine work, I'm glad _**someone**_ achieved the duty I sent them to do." She remarked.

As she said the last part she turned a cold stare to the Kettleblack brothers making them flinch from her icy cold gaze.

Bowing, Janos spoke. "I am honored to do so ma'am, as always."

"Yes, I'm sure you were, very nice." She replied venomously.

* * *

Her eyes fell upon the door as she heard a noise. Pycelle entered, with a huge grin on his face, happy like a child proud to bring home a good grade.

"Here they are, Ma'am, if you want to check _them_ out!"

Cersei slowly walked to her new prisoners, still knocked out unconscious. She took a moment to study Sam. And if Lancel had fallen for that American, she could completely understand. This perfect white skin, her long fiery hair, her regular and fine features, how slender she was... Even for her, she was lovely to look upon, so for a young man, only now exiting teenage-hood, who had seen nothing, yes, this was quite the eye candy. Another proof, if she needed one, that women were meant to use their brains more efficiently than men. She then studied her young cousin. He seemed rather peaceful but his pale skin, the colour of his lips and how cold he was under her touch meant the world to her. She was loving this state between sleep and actual death provided by Nightshade. He had deserved it and she hoped he was in agony, his lungs burning, and his intestines twitching as if he had _drunk_ acid, his head about to explode. Oh yes, she hoped he was living _**Hell**_ _._ She wanted him to beg for her mercy, for her forgiveness, for Death to come embrace him because living was just too much of a torture. She smirked.

"Well done, Pycelle. Really _well_ _**done."**_

Pycelle ended up curtsied to Cersei out of respect and loyalty for her.

"I've been honored to do this favor for you." He proclaimed.

"Excellent." She told him.

Despite his old age, he still could be _useful_ to her.

He'd served several _high_ ranking officials in the Lannister family, as well as others for decades, but she knew as well as he did, that his mind and body were failing him. Her father would need someone younger, more capable to take his place soon enough. She noticed two of her associates were gone.

"Where are Harys and Orton?" She demanded an answer.

"They were captured perhaps." Pycelle ventured, hoping he was wrong about his guess, however.

A groan escaped the blonde.

"More failure... I trust them to do _one_ simple thing, but they can't even do _that_ right."

After venting for a few moments from two rather incompetent comrades of hers who've fallen or became hostage to her father she then huffed and sighed, turning her attention back to Janos and Pycelle.

"Oh, well at least _you_ _ **two**_ achieved your tasks and didn't fail me in the slightest." She uttered and shook her head after she spoke.

At that moment, both Janos and Pycelle wanted to say something to the short haired blonde.

* * *

Both were about to speak when pounding at the door got their attention.

Cersei answered it. Joffrey soon entered, looking haggard, not to mention covering his sack.

" _ **I'M HERE!"**_ He howled.

"What on earth?" Cersei raised her eyebrow. "What the hell happened to you?"

He then explained all about his humiliating defeat.

"I couldn't run them over, nothing worked. Clever _bitches_. The blonde bimbo flattened a tire on _my **car.**_ Then I couldn't even stab them properly. She had some sort of laser weapon."

He showed the others his hands, still burned.

"Anything else you have to share with the _rest_ of us?" Cersei looked perplexed, yet concerned for her son.

"The _bitch_ must've known martial arts. She was able to kick me _here_."

He pointed to his privates.

" _Right here,_ _ **IN MY BALLS!"**_

This resulted in everyone in the room (sans Cersei) to suddenly **erupt** into bursts of laughter and cackles, as all of Cersei's followers were chortling at Joffrey's humiliating defeat and how he was **kicked** in the balls. Joffrey did _not_ appreciate this one bit, as he looked pretty _pissed_ off and annoyed that they find his fate to be _funny_ in the slightest. Joffrey was unable to say anything to this, as the laughter continued. Even Pycelle found this to be quite funny as he had found himself laughing along with Janos.

Osmund, Osney and Osfryd meanwhile approached Joffrey, smirking.

"I thought _our_ defeated was humiliating." He chucked, gesturing to his brothers.

Osney snickered as he added. "Oh, that's gonna leave a mark, kiddo."

Osfryd nodded. "No kidding, must've kicked your sack clean out the _ballpark_ , huh?"

This led to more laughter, harder than ever before coming from them all.

Cersei on the other hand, was _not_ enjoying this one bit. If there was one thing that she was annoyed by; it was seeing her associates act like foolish immature children, while laughing at her son no less. She needed this to cease and she needed it to cease _**now**_.

Getting all livid about this, Cersei bellowed for them to stop.

" _ **ENOUGH!"**_

This got all of them to halt the laughter and quit the foolishness that had erupted minutes ago, as the laughter died down.

She'd seen Pycelle hadn't laughed as much as the rest. She had no doubt he'd possibly seen what damage kicks to the balls could do, and, he probably didn't take care to find it funny; though she was sure he did find it embarrassing.

She hugged her son.

"I won't allow them to get away with this. Not just for you, but for everyone else they've _ruined_ today." She told them all.

Joffrey remained furious however, as Janos then stepped up.

"Hey, if makes you feel any better, I got rid of Sansa's sister, I know how much you hated that bitch," he explained. "If you don't believe me, how else would I get _these_?"

He once more revealed the trophies he had taken from Arya which sparked something in Joffrey, his eyes glittered with malice.

" _Give it to me!"_ He bellowed at once. "I'm gonna _**destroy**_ these, that'll help, oh if only _she_ was still around to see me do so. This'll certainly..."

Cersei shook her head. "That will do Joffrey, it can wait. We have other matters to attend to…"

Joffrey sulkily did so, allowing Cersei to turn to other issues.

Pycelle looked confused by what Cersei said, along with wondering what to do with the unconscious Sam and Lancel.

"What other matters need to be tending to," Pycelle questioned. "And what is to be done with Lancel and his redheaded lady friend over here?" He then pointed to both captives.

"They can still be of some use. We'll use them to kill two birds with one stone. This _young_ American's friends will certainly come for her, I have no doubt that she managed to send an emergency signal when she felt she was getting sleepy."

"A clever plan as usual, Ma'am." Pycelle complimented. "And what of your cousin…?"

The woman smiled.

"Oh, of course I have something special in mind for my dear, _dear_ _ **baby**_ cousin. We don't need to secure him; his health is doing that for us. Tie his friend up to the waist and have her hang from the ceiling. When he wakes up, he'll see what a charming ornament she is and how utterly powerless he is, when he realizes there is nothing he can do. Another life wasted on him. If the Nightshade _doesn't_ kill him, suicide most definitely will."

"With all due respect, with your cousin's faith in the Seven Gods, it seems unlikely he would."

"Oh believe me, when I'm done with him, either he won't believe anymore _or_ he'll want to go hug them sooner that planned."

Pycelle decided not to question her further, as he then worked on getting Sam all tied up to the waist and dangling from the ceiling with help from Osmund, Osfryd, and Osney, while they left the unresponsive Lancel in the corner with no need for ropes; seeing that his declining health would make that futile and unnecessary. No, it was best if the Nightshade took its course.

* * *

While Pycelle, Osmund, Osfryd and Osney worked on securing Sam, Janos turned to Cersei.

"What should I do with _these_ , ma'am?" He queried, holding out the trophies taken from Arya once more.

Cersei waved her hand and replied. "If Joffrey wants them, let him have them, but...Joffrey I must insist, _do_ _ **not**_ destroy them until _after_ we've dealt with the spies and their...surviving partners."

Joffrey huffed but nodded sullenly, reluctantly accepting his mother's plan despite his own desire; he took them once Janos handed them to him and pocketed them, simply waiting for his chance.

"As you wish, mother, though I'd like to burn these things…" Joffrey told her before pausing.

"After all," he continued. "The sooner we get rid of these American intruders, the _better_."

"Just what I like to hear," Cersei smirked devilishly. "My eldest son to follow in my footsteps rather than to commit mutiny like my other children Myrcella and Tommen, as well as my cousin _Lancel…_ This is perfect, and it's all going to go _according to_ _ **plan**_."

As Cersei continued to muse to herself, her affiliates had gone off and got things ready for when the WOOHP spies and their partners _do_ show up, with Pycelle, Osmund, Osfryd and Osney having finished tying up the comatose Sam to her waist and they had also finished with getting her dangling in the air with the end of the rope not tied to her taped onto the ceiling, so she couldn't think of any escape plans in advance. All while Lancel was now lying in the corner of the room with his health declining by each passing second, making it feel like a millennium full of pain, misery and agony. Yes, all Cersei had to do was to wait for those Americans and their partners to find their American redhead friend before she kills her off, have those nosy spies and their comrades disposed of too, and then she'll have Joffrey destroy the treasures of Arya that Janos looted from her with pleasure and sadistic joy. Kicking back, she continued to muse to herself as she started sipping her cup of tea in a rather callous manner, hoping that the rest of her plans can be achieved after _all_ of this was done and over with…

 **XXXXX**

 **OUT ON THE OPEN ROAD SOMEWHERE:**

Meanwhile, as Robert rode with Jaime and Harys in Jaime's car, his thoughts were racing.

 _Everything's happening so fast. I mean the battle or war outside Tywin's building, this Nightshade drug, all these conspiracies that Cersei or someone else planned, God._

It was completely _insane_ , and different from any other mission they'd had before, he was sure of that.  
Jaime noticed something was on the American's mind.

"Robert? Is there something troubling you?"

"I have to contact the others about this, warn them what they're getting themselves into."

"By all means, help yourself."

Robert found his iPhone Compowder, and proceeded to dial.

 **XXXXX**

 **ON THE OPEN ROAD IN ANOTHER LOCATION:**

Meanwhile, as Sansa drove Clover in her car, the blonde shivered.

 _Ugh, where's the heat?_ Clover thought.

She had to wonder how on earth it was _cold_ in summer here.

"Clover, are you alright? You're not looking so great." Sansa got her attention.

"Thanks. Thanks for that." Clover told her, a sarcastic tone to her voice.

Another thought came to her.

"How cold is it outside, anyway?" She asked.

Sansa checked the temperature thermometer in her car.

"It's -3°C."

"Say _what!?"_ Clover felt like she just _choked_ on something.

"Yeah, we use that graph here. We go by Celsius in Westeros; specifically in Winterfell."

"You've got to be kidding." Clover seemed bamboozled.

"Wish I was. Convert this to Fahrenheit, and it'd be about 26.6°F."

This caused Clover to still get wide eyed.

"No way! That's _still_ cold."

"Yeah, I know it is."

"Math isn't one of my strong points. That and I'm not _that_ great in school."

"Oh?"

"I _downloaded_ one of my essays for _English_ from the internet."

That caused Sansa to laugh.

 _Sounds like_ _ **something**_ _Arya would've done._ She thought.

Clover's compowder began ringing.

She saw the ID and it was identified as the following person: **  
**

 **'ROBERT'**

"I have to take this." Clover informed her.

"No problem." Sansa approved of it.

Clover then went and accepted the call.

* * *

Elsewhere, in Gendry's truck that was right in front of Sansa's vehicle, while Gendry was driving and Arya was in the passenger seat next to him, both Andrew and Alex were in the back seat thinking about something. With their respective implements out to use as a tracking device, both of them were not only worried about Sam and her well-being, but for how everything else is going to turn out for them.

 _Oh man, I never thought that a mission abroad like this one would turn out to be a very dire situation._ Andrew thought. _Not only am I worried about how the rest of this mission will turn out, but I'm also worried about Sam and her well-being. Sam means more to us than just an average espion camarade; she also means the world to us, and she's also_ _ **one**_ _of my meilleur amis. I personally don't want to lose her and I hope we can rescue her soon…_

 _Well this took a turn for the worse._ Alex panicked mentally. _What are we going to do? Not only has this mission gotten worse for us, but Sammy is in danger. I don't know if anyone knows this, but to me personally, Sam is not just our espía compañero, she's my own mejor amiga, and I'd be heartbroken if something bad happens to her…_

Suddenly, their thoughts got adjourn when both of their communicators started going off, getting their attention. As they were checking to see who was contacting them, both Gendry and Arya recognized that sound as they both made their comments to that.

"What the…what the heck is that sound?" Gendry reacted at once.

"That's those...Compowder things going off?" Arya queried.

"Actually, mine is called an iPhone compowder," Andrew corrected. "But it's basically the same."

"Yeah, and it seems that the both of us are getting a call from someone!" Alex cried.

"Who is it?" Gendry asked.

The both of them looked to see who was calling them and they saw the ID showing the name underneath:

' **ROBERT'**

"The call is from Robert!" They both shouted.

"Robert?" Arya replied confused. "Who the hell is Robert?"

"Robert is one of our spy partners that work with us," Andrew answered her question. "All five of us work together on missions and he's one of those partners."

Gendry then remembered. "He's the guy you were talking about earlier; at the restaurant, one of your _best_ friends?"

"Exactly," he nodded, impressed that Gendry nailed it and knew exactly whom he was referring to.

"If you two don't mind, Andrew and I have to accept this call, and find out what Robert wants to tell us." Alex informed them.

Arya and Gendry both nodded, indicating they were fine with it.

"Thanks," Andrew accepted the nods as a reasonable answer. "This should only take a minute or so."

"We promise we'll be off shortly," the Hispanic chimed.

Gendry and Arya made the signs of approval as both Andrew and Alex went and accepted the call, proceeding to find out what Robert wants to tell them...

* * *

A few seconds later, all three of them were on the line with him.

"Hey fellas," he greeted.

 _"Robby…"_ Clover gushed.

"Hey, honey." He told her, grinning.

Her voice soon dropped to a _seductive_ sounding tone.

"What's up, _big **boy?"**_

"I've got something to tell all 3 of you, and it's damn important." Clover noticed that, as he talked, his Southern accent got thicker; something she had to admit made him sound terribly sexy.

"Bring it on, sexy." She said, smiling.

It was then Andrew was heard coughing and getting their attention.

"Ahem! If I may, before this conversation ends up sounding like it came straight out of a cliché _sex_ movie, I think we should get straight to the _**point**_ ," Andrew hushed them both before things started to turn _saucy_ and **juicy** like a _**lemon**_.

"Yeah," Alex cried in agreement. "What's up Robert? What is it that you want to tell the three of us!?"

"One of Cersei's people surrendered to me, and he's got information on what happened to Sam. She and Lancel were given a very powerful drug known as Nightshade. It's a pretty powerful poison, and, given the right dose..."

He left that unfinished before continuing.

"It sounds to me like Lancel got the worst of it though when they were taken. Harys was part of it but only because Cersei threatened his daughter."

"He was **blackmail?"** Clover told him.

"Yup."

"That's it?" She queried.

"Nope. Looks like Cersei's been involved in a few conspiracies. Had this big brawl outside Tywin's building earlier."

The other spies were rather shocked and abound about the news that he told them. Andrew was intrigued by it however, and he felt that there was a reason why he suddenly wanted to tell them this. Rather than ask why, Andrew decided to be precise with his question.

"Is that so," he queried. "Tell me, where are you right now Robert?"

"I'm with Jaime, in his car, and we've got Harys with us." Robert explained.

"And where are you guys going? Alex questioned.

"Cersei's hideout," Robert revealed. "We're all heading there together."

A squeal cut through the devices.

"We're going there to rescue Sammy too." Clover told him, as if it was a bit of a coincidence.

"Well, I'll expect to see my dandelion in a bit, _Fallon_." He gushed.

Clover cheered as loud as she could, must to Sansa's dismay, as Clover was in her car's front passenger seat.

"I get to see my Robby, _finally!_ "

"I know dear, I know," he told her. "It's been _way too_ long."

"Oh yes. I'm looking forward to seeing you, Bobby." Clover told him, even blowing a kiss.

"Same here, honey." He said, smiling before adding.

"Looking forward to seeing Alex and Andrew too," he spoke to Andrew and Alex. "Looks like we'll need all the help we can get."

"Sounds about right," Andrew affirmed. "We hope to see you there shortly then, _old buddy."_

"You got it, Andy my good ol' pal." Robert told him.

"Yeah, we expect to see you there," shouted Alex. "We look forward to the reunion!"

"Uh huh," Andrew agreed. "We'll see you in a bit Robert."

"I'll see you both in a while, and _Fallon_ too." Robert told them, dropping his voice to a sexy sounding manner for Clover.

Clover smiled.

"I'm _dying_ to see you. Hope it's _soon_ … _ **beautiful**_."

"Relax, babe. Love you."

"Love you too." Clover told him.

"Well, better hang up now."

And he did so, as did the other three spies; the call getting disconnected and it was brought to an end.

 **XXXXX**

When it was over, Clover couldn't help herself. A squee escaped her lips.

"Did you hear that?" She quizzed Sansa.

"I was right next to you, so _yes_." Sansa rolled her eyes.

"Good point, but I get to see my **boyfriend** again, and _you_ get to meet him."

"Oh you're right. He sounds amazing from what you've told me about him."

"You bet he is."

"We'll see how things work out when we get there, _and_ when he arrives."

"Right, shall we?" Clover asked, putting her compowder back to tracking mode.

Sansa nodded, and they were continued their trek to Cersei's hideout.

* * *

In the truck in front of them, Andrew and Alex had gotten through with the call they received, and it was clear that both Gendry and Arya were interested in it. While they overheard _some_ of the discussion, they wanted to know what it was about, and judging by the looks on their faces, it looked like they wanted to know what Robert wanted to tell them.

"So, what was that all about?" Gendry queried.

Arya nodded, indicating she was curious too.

Clearing his throat, Andrew began the explanation.

"Well, Robert wanted to tell us that he's found out more information for us to know," he discussed. "Like about the Nightshade substance that he learned about, that Sam and Lancel both fell victim too, with the latter getting the heaviest hit with an extra dosage of Nightshade. He also told us about how one of Cersei's cronies went and kidnapped both Sam and Lancel after drugging them both with the mysterious material, as well as the conspiracies that he has unravelled that Cersei's seemingly spread about parts of the continent, and based on what else he told me, there is a war-like battle going on at Tywin's corporation. All of this was told to him by someone who goes by the name Harys, who was only a part of Cersei's plan in fear of something happening to his daughter. In other words, the term **'blackmail'** would best fit that category too, so that's what Robert told us primarily."

Arya grunted. "Should've guessed, bet it was one of her goons who attacked us and stole my stuff."

Gendry sighed. "Bet _that_ was the conspiracy Mr. And Mrs. Stark talking to us about earlier."

"But that's not _all_ he told us!" Alex cried out.

"Oh, what else?" Arya asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Robert said that he's also heading to Cersei's hideout too, along with someone named Jaime, and the aforementioned Harys."

This caused Gendry to go wide eyed as he started stuttering.

"D-Does that mean…?"

"Yup," Andrew nodded, answering his question before he asked it. "It means that we'll be meeting with Robert when we get there, and he's also going to help us out with this too."

"So, I get to meet this Robert guy," Gendry replied with a smirk. "I'm looking forward to it."

"I know you are Gendry, or as I say: Ca va être une expérience d'enfer!" Andrew spoke the last part in French. (Translation: It'll be an experience of hell!)

Both Arya and Gendry went wide-eyed at that, hearing Andrew speaking French, they hadn't expected that.

"Whoa, you...you really can speak...French?" Gendry gasped.

"I can speak it only to a certain degree," Andrew spoke in a modest tone. "As you can see, I am still learning to master the language as we speak."

"Wait a minute, how the _hell_ did you end up learning to speak French," Arya huffed, wondering how he learned it.

" _ **To**_ a certain _degree_ ," Andrew reminded her as he then answered. "And my friend Sam helped me with it. That one French class we shared together that one time really changed me. I appreciated her help with that class and how it did some great for me, so I started to speak a little more of the language with help from Sam; something that I am not ashamed of."

Gendry shook his head, smiling. "Wow, that's, that's awesome dude."

"Well you know, I still have a lot to learn," Andrew rubbed the back of his head out of flattery. "It's a really hard language to learn; even those that are experts with speaking the language have trouble with speaking it and writing in it."

"He's right," Alex chimed in agreement. "He's learning to speak French, just like how I can easily speak Spanish."

"Well, I think it's pretty damn good, admirable that you do something like that." Gendry clarified.

"Ah, well you see…it takes the right touché to master it." Andrew made that circle sign with his fingers when he said 'touché'.

Silence followed this statement, as they took this in. Then the silence was broken when Arya got them back on track.

"Yeah...well anyway, now if we can move forward, we'll end up meeting Robert when we actually get there." Arya said.

"Arya has a point," Alex pinpointed out. "We won't be able to see him until we get there first."

"Alex is right, we better get a move-on," Andrew agreed, him and Alex activating the tracking mode on their gadgets once again. "Shall we continue on to Cersei's hideout Gendry?"

"Sure thing Andrew, _old buddy_ ," Gendry replied, causing Andrew to smirk.

With that they continued to drive, Sansa's car following behind them.

 **XXXXX**

In another location, Robert switched his Compowder back to its tracking feature, having ended the call with the others just moments ago. It was then Jaime felt the need to comment towards Robert's discussion.

"Well, seems I get to meet those other friends of yours, and your girl as well." Jaime commented.

"You do indeed. You'll like them, Clover in particular."

"What's she like?"

"Good at what she does, though she can be a bit ditzy."

"I know the feeling." Jaime told them.

"Shall we head on?" Robert asked.

"Of course I am. Harys, you're ready?" Jaime asked.

"I'm willing to help as much as I can." Harys replied.

With that said, the three of them continued their journey to Cersei's hideout, expecting the other three spies and Robert to regroup with their partners on this particular mission to save Sam and Lancel, and from Arya's perspective, get _her_ stuff back that was stolen from her. The rescue mission was about to get fairly interesting for the lot of them as they continued onward…

 **XXXXX**

 **AT THE HOME OF KEVAN AND DORNA LANNISTER, IN KING'S LANDING:**

Genna had insisted to stay with her. Dorna was grateful for the help she provided with the twins, with Janei, at home. She knew her sister-in-law shared her concerns, beyond being Lancel's aunt, she was also his **godmother** and they had a close bond. Dorna was trying her hardest to smile at her younger sons, at her three years old daughter. She didn't like hiding the truth from them, but she knew telling them right now would make them worry. Martyn and Willem could be hot-headed and they'd try and save Lancel by themselves. Besides, right now, it could get in the way of the investigations.

"Mom, why are you fidgeting?" Martyn asked.

"I'm not."

"You have that move with your leg, hitting the ground."

"It's because I'm a bit tired." She said. "You know I tend to do that to keep me awake."

It was only half a lie.

 _Oh Lancel, where are you? Who took you? And Sam... That poor girl, I hope she's okay too._ She thought.

"Daddy!" Janei squealed with a huge grin on her face as Kevan entered.

The man knelt, took her in his arms and kissed her cheek, smiling.

"Hello, my little princess!"

He walked in the living room, thanking Genna for her help. Dorna smiled at him, as if nothing was going on. Kevan knew best. He knew her desperation, her fears.

"Boys, can you take your sister upstairs? Your mother and I have business we need to talk about." He asked.

"Sure!" Willem replied.

Janei allowed herself to be held by her brother.

"We're gonna colour some unicorns, how about that?"

The girl seemed happy enough and the children went to her room. Dorna got up and Kevan embraced her.

"Do you have the sample?" He asked.

She took it carefully from her purse. He took a moment to examine it. The smell didn't help, but after a very small harmless taste testing, the truth was stripped naked in front of them.

"Nightshade." He stated.

"Then, it is what we feared. Maybe even beyond..."

"I'll let no one hurt _our_ son, Dorna." He replied

Dorna sighed. "I know. But either way, he'd bound to suffer. I know he _endures_ , but no one should have to go through _**that**_..."

"No trace of Pycelle?" Kevan asked.

"No. I know, _innocent_ until proven guilty but _this_ doesn't help... I don't want to believe **he** could betray _us_ that way..."

Kevan thought for a moment. "He could be _forced_ to."

"Do you believe that?" Dorna asked incredulously.

"No. But I am willing to imagine all the possible scenarios."

He paused for a moment, took a deep breath. Whatever he was about to say clearly cost him.

"We need to contact **WOOHP**."

"Do you think Jerry could help?" Dorna replied, eyes wide.

"He invented the gadgets Sam uses. Also, I've heard disturbing things while I was at Tywin's place. You'd better sit down, Dorna..."

Her eyes showed all the courage and the determination she was capable of.

"I learnt it from Robert, Tywin's apprentice. Your father confessed Cersei is behind all this. Robert Baratheon's death and the attack of Tywin's corp as well..."

If shock was painted all over her face, she still managed to be strong.

"Then, it means my father is linked, one way or another, to Lancel's abduction. And that I served my own son to Cersei and his bodyguard on a silver platter."

She bit her tongue. She and Jerry had been friends for years and when she had felt something was wrong with Lancel's accident, when it was clear Robert was murdered and that Lancel could be targeted again, to protect him, she had called him, asking him for a favor. The English man had vowed to send his newest most promising recruits. Knowing him, he was certainly aware already. Yet, a phone call couldn't hurt.

"Do you want _me_ to call?" Kevan carefully asked.

"I will." She replied. "I will do it."

She took a nearby phone, dialed a _special_ number and started to wait…

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 7**

 **And here ends yet _another_ chapter to this glorious story that we are proud of. Thus we hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. **

**Now before the final comments to this chapter, here are the prefaces we promised you:**

 **Boris Yeltsin:  
** **Besides doing Clover's, Sansa's and Robert's dialogue, I also wrote dialogue for Tywin and Jaime. I also handled the scene in Tywin's corporation alone, writing all the dialogue for it myself. When it came to Cersei's scene, I wrote out lines for Pycelle and Joffrey as well. During that scene, I wrote some of Cersei's dialogue, especially in the part where she and Joffrey are talking. For the Clover and Sansa scene, I handled the Fahrenheit and Celsius conversion, with help from Parent. I also referenced a TS episode; in this case _Mime Your Own Business_ , where it was mentioned Clover downloaded an English essay off the internet. For the Winterfell scene, I had some help from Assassin and Parent, coming with Clover's and Sansa's lines.**

 **Assassin Master Ezio 91:  
So, once again I worked on the dialogue for Arya and Gendry as well as handling Catelyn and Eddard when they showed up in the Winterfell scene, that same scene I worked with Parent12D and Boris Yeltsin as all of our characters were present within it. I also helped in developing the Cersei scene with the rest of the writers, handling the dialogue with Osmund, his two brothers and Janos. Regarding Joffrey's 'ball park' joke after having the idea pitched to me by Parent12D, I heartily approved it.**

 **Marina Ka-Fai:  
** **For this chapter, I had a much bigger role this time around. Apart from the usual Sam and Lancel parts and proof reading, I also worked on Pycelle's POV and his interactions with Cersei (i.e: the scene where Cersei dreams of Lancel's suffering after Pycelle presented him to her is from me) as well as Dorna's sections and two Kevan scenes (where he goes to meet Tywin, gun in hand) and the final scene ending this chapter. I also took care of all the Sam parts in the flashback sequence (collaborating with Parent12D, a first). Also, being French, I could help with the French sentence in this chapter, translated from; 'It'll be an experience of hell!' into something that sounded more natural and less literal. And as usual, I gave my opinions and such, to help build the chapter.**

 **Parent12D:  
** **For this chapter, as usual, I handled most of the production for this chapter, as well as handle the dialogue for Andrew and Alex throughout. I also teamed up with Boris Yeltsin and Assassin master ezio 91 with the Winterfell scene, where all three of us constructed the scene (outside the flashback) together. Speaking of which, the flashback was done entirely by Marina Ka-Fai and I alone with no involvement from the others; a first for which this happens and it came out of my anticipation to work with Marina alone on a scene as a duo. In addition to that, I decided to be a little more experimental with this chapter two, such as the Celsius to Fahrenheit conversion being incorporated in a scene Boris did with Clover shivering in Sansa's car; even taking the extra leap of using the degree symbol for the part. In addition to using the Spanish language for Alex, I even had Andrew reveal to learn French, which as mentioned above, I got help from Marina to translate it into something natural and less literal. Aside from that, the translation for the words '** **espion camarade' and 'espía compañero' are 'fellow spy' and 'spy mate' in French and Spanish respectively. Likewise, the translation for the words 'meilleur amis' and 'mejor amiga' are 'best friends' and 'best friend' in French and Spanish respectively. Another thing I've done is that I along with the others, worked on the Cersei scene together, handling some of the quotes that came from Cersei in some sections of the scene that the others didn't handle. Lastly, as mentioned above by Assassin, for a part of the Cersei scene, I also incorporated the adult humor/double entendre joke of 'Joffrey's sack being kicked out of the ballpark by Clover' for Assassin to use and the both of us find it to be funny, so we decided to use it.**

 **Now with all the prefaces revealed to you readers, we really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and we also hope that you look forward to reading the next chapter too.**

 **But for now, only if you like, you can leave behind a review for us to read, either let us know if you like this story or if you find something wrong with it and want to point out what's wrong with it, or if there's any suggestions for future chapters. We would appreciate the reviews readers.**

 **Aside from that, there's not more to say in this chapter. So i** **f we do not upload in** **December** **again, we hope you enjoy the holidays, and hope for the best with 2019! Thank you for reading us and for your support, it's highly appreciated. That being said, take care readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**LOVE AND DUTY**

 **Well now readers, this is chapter eight to this collaboration crossover story by Boris, Assassin, Marina and me!**

 **Now this story has only a few more chapters left, and by chapter 9, everything goes downhill for Cersei. By this point, the groups slowly start arriving at Cersei's hideout, including the gang (the WOOHP agents and their Westeros proteges) on the mission to save Sam and Lancel. This story is novel-size by this point in terms of length, but still, we hope you are enjoying this story!**

 **That being said, we hope you will enjoy this chapter too!**

 **DISCLAIMER: All characters of Totally Spies belong to Marathon Media and all characters of Game of Thrones belong to George R. R. Martin. The character Andrew is owned by me, and Robert is owned by Boris Yeltsin.**

 **You all know the drill; all the prefaces for this chapter will be featured by the end of the chapter. For now, enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

 **AT WOOHP HQ:**

"Jerry, you have an incoming call." GLADIS announced.

Not looking up from his papers, Jerry nonchalantly asked the identity of the caller.

"Mrs Dorna Lannister from Westeros." The robot specified.

The old man immediately put down his files and ordered for her call to be transferred.

"Hello, Dorna," he said. "It's been a while."

"Indeed it was."

Despite the distance, he could feel her smile. But he had noticed the hint of worries in her voice.

"Is anything wrong with the _**spy**_ I assigned for your son?" He worried.

"No, Samantha was the _perfect pick_ for my son. And from what I've heard from my husband, Robert was a _wise_ choice for Tywin as well."

"Then, what is it? Has _anything_ happened?"

"Yes. I know I have asked a lot from you already, for my son, for me as well in the past."

"But you need my help again."

Jerry could feel how it cost her to ask for a new favor, this one so close to the other. If she had felt the need to do so, something big had happened and it concerned either Lancel _or_ Tywin.

"My father confirmed the doubts I've had when I discovered my son's house. Lancel _and_ Sam have been abducted."

Jerry froze. He had seen Dorna pregnant with Lancel; he had seen the boy as a baby. The brotherly affection he had for the woman, he had shared it with every child she had birthed. And _Sam_... While he had always had a good relationship with his spies, Sam, Alex and Clover were special. He was growing fond of their lord loves as well. They certainly were the last spies he'd train because he could feel he was getting old. And the girls were so loving towards him, he almost felt he was like a _grandfather_ to them, and the fact that he was oblivious and awkward when it came to modern romances only made his feeling even truer. Sam was a very capable agent, perhaps one of the most talented he had seen in his long career. If she had been abducted, something drastic had to be used.

"I have found traces on Nightshade in their drinks. My son's mug had a higher dose. I actually fear for their lives, Jerry..."

"I won't let that happen, Dorna. Kevan won't either and I'm sure Tywin wouldn't let his precious nephew die."

"I'm worried for Sam too!"

She sounded outraged.

"I know you are. But unlike Lancel, Sam is _trained_. It will be okay, just tell me what you know."

He listened as she explained all of her discoveries: the betrayals, Pycelle, her father's confession, the horrible truth about her niece Cersei... This was one of the most horrifying cases he had to work with.

"Kevan told me Sam's colleagues are going to try and set up a rescue. They will be outnumbered. Cersei has no remorse in taking lives. She is having her own father's corporation under attack as we speak. Dissolution could bring a halt, if needed. But your spies will need backup."

Jerry nodded silently, more for himself than for Dorna.

"This isn't a _favor,_ " he told her. "This is _part_ of the mission. You don't need to feel like you have debts. Even though I know Lannisters always pay their debts. We will save Tywin's corp. We will save Sam. We will save Lancel. And may God have mercy on Cersei's soul."

* * *

 **BACK AT DORNA AND KEVAN'S HOME IN KING'S LANDING:**

Hanging up, Dorna could feel some of relief, knowing Jerry had her back. She felt lucky to have such a friend. Jerry had always had her back. She hoped she'd live long enough to return all the favors he _granted_ her. Feeling Kevan's eyes on her, she turned and smiled. He understood immediately and she could see a weight of his shoulders already.

"Jerry will send forces to Tywin's corp. What do we do in the meantime?" She asked.

"We rescue Lancel."

"Do you have a lead?"

"Apparently, according to Robert and his peers, Cersei has some kind of hideout. One close to home, it seems."

"Then, let's go. The more we wait, the more I want to commit kinslaying."

"You'd have to _beat_ me first."

She tried to smile at his _joke_ , but deep down, she knew how hard it was on Kevan. While Dorna had adored Cersei as a child, even if she hadn't recognized her as an adult, she wasn't of her blood. She was a Lannister, like Kevan. And Kevan adored Tywin's children. He loved all of his nieces and nephews, but Tywin's children were _special_ for him. So, to have to battle against his niece, one he genuinely cared about, in a war to save both his and his bother's hard work and Lancel, it wasn't easy. Nonetheless, she knew her husband by heart and between Cersei _and_ Lancel, Lancel would always come first.

No one attacked their cub and got away with it.

Not _now._

Not _**ever.**_

And this would be _this_ way until both of them would be dead and decaying underground…

 **XXXXX**

 **IN CERSEI'S HIDEOUT AT KING'S LANDING:**

Everything was _fuzzy_ in Sam's brain as she slowly regained consciousness. However, soon, her reflexes kicked in as she felt something unusual and dangerous: she was tied and couldn't feel the floor. She realized she was indeed tied up and hanged from the ceiling, like some kind of ham in a butcher shop.

 _It'll be alright._ She thought. _I sent the emergency alert. But...Oh my God... Lancel... Where is he? Is he okay? I hope everyone arrives quickly, he looked so_ _ **pale!**_

Her thinking was cut short when she heard a door opening. She stared as a woman entered. And while Sam knew she was perfectly straight, while she had no issue with her own beauty, seeing her made her wonder if her sexuality was as determined as she thought it was, just as much as she felt ugly compared to the Goddess that entered. Tall, thin, no trace of time on her face, perfect skin, bright emerald eyes, golden long locks, a regal aura around her. Yes, Cersei Baratheon, née Lannister was _even more_ beautiful in person than on pictures.

"Greetings," she announced with an accent similar to Lancel's. "While we've heard about each other, we have never been properly introduced. I am Cersei Lannister, Robert Baratheon's widow and Lancel's cousin. Glad to meet you, Samantha Simpson."

Seeing Sam's eyes, she laughed.

"I have my own _web_ of spies too."

" _Where_ is Lancel?" The American girl asked.

Cersei smirked.

"I have to say I kinda like you, girl. That confidence, that bravery, your sharpness too. I could use someone like you. Really, I mean it."

"Then, you will understand me when I say I remain loyal to my boss."

The woman poured herself some Arbour Gold wine.

"Yes, I do. Loyalty is something I value dearly. After family, of course."

"You **poisoned** Lancel. You had Pycelle do it. How twisted is it to use a man to poison another man he helped giving birth to?!"

"I'm glad you enjoy the _irony_."

"Where is Lancel?" Sam asked again.

"He's alive…For now. But I'm not **heartless**. I know my cousin has a _pretty_ face. You fell for it. I'll leave you engrave it in your mind, while it still lives."

She opened another door and violently grabbed Lancel, yanking him out of his cell. He fell loudly on the floor. Sam felt her heart twisting. Lancel looked so ill, so pale, and so fragile! Cersei wanted him to suffer; she wouldn't even grant him a painless death.

"You see, Lancel _was_ family, he ceased to be part of it when he **betrayed** me, choosing to have fun with you instead, while he could have reported everything back to me, like he should have done. I'm just teaching him what paying a debt means."

Sam's brain _raced._ How did Cersei know that Lancel and she had some bonding moments together? Pycelle had arrived way too late for that. But if she had her own spies, like she pretended to, it made sense.

"He couldn't even remain quiet. A pretty face appears and his tongue _loosens_ up." The woman hissed.

"Lancel didn't volunteer in your scheme! You _threw_ him under the bus!"

"And tell me, Sweetie. Who would have believed him? The police would have chosen me over him. I'm older; I have money, a position. He's just a kitten knowing nothing of the world. Not a big loss anyway. It's a good thing his parents have two more sons to replace him."

After finishing her cup, she smiled at her, so sweetly it was actually _scary._ She was enjoying this.

"Don't you worry, little one. Once I'm done with you, I'll send your friends to join you in the afterlife, so you aren't alone up there. Lancel will join you too. I don't even have to do it; the Nightshade is doing it for me. Enjoy looking at him as he dies, as you are powerless to save him, as he struggles to survive to help you out, as Life escapes his body and as his body decays under your lovely gaze. As for me, I'll be on my way to success with no one to bother me ever again."

Sam was lost in thought at this, as she had no idea what to say, while this had lasted for a few minutes...

* * *

"Leave her be..."

As _she_ was about to leave, Cersei froze, unsure if she had heard well. She turned around and saw Lancel, struggling to sit down, adamant on looking at her in the eyes, with all the dignity he was able of.

"You're right." He said.

His voice was weak, almost a whisper, yet he tried his hardest to sound firm.

"If you don't kill me, Nightshade will and I d _eserve_ it, if it means I can atone for my sins. But Sam is innocent in this. She and her colleagues, they were paid to do what they did, just like your goons are paid to do what they do. Sam's only crimes are to do her job, do it well and being actually and genuinely nice to me, her pay check. Take my life if you wish, but let them go home. For them, it will just be a mission turned sour. For you, it's a complete victory."

Sam could not believe what she had heard and her breath was stuck in her lungs. Lancel was poisoned, suffering, yet he was trying to have her and her friends escape this Hell, safe and sound, not even caring about his own survival. From the corner of her eye, she could see Cersei's posture wasn't as assertive and confident as it used to be; even her glare had changed as if the possibility of Lancel having a voice was life-changing.

"Wait..." She started. "Do you... Have you actually _**fallen**_ for this _girl?"_

Lancel remained quiet but the shy redness colouring his too pale skin gave the start of his answer away, something that Sam took notice of and blossomed a red color herself.

Whatever Sam was for _him_ , it meant a lot, she meant enough for him to sacrifice _his_ life to save her.

This felt so wrong on so many levels! Why would he _need_ to die? When he wasn't even **guilty** in the first place! Sam prayed God, all the gods she could think of, to have her friends save them quickly, so Lancel wouldn't have to pay the highest price of all. Cersei only shook her head, almost disappointed and left, leaving a weakened Lancel in a helpless state and Sam to continue musing in thoughts, not only from Lancel's reaction to Cersei's question, but also from what she has learned and experienced up to this point, hoping her own colleagues would rescue her and Lancel soon…

 **XXXXX**

 **AT THE ENTRANCE OF CERSEI'S HIDEOUT:**

Sometime later, it was shown that the gang from Winterfell finally made it to their destination; at Cersei's hideout. They were entirely unaware of what was waiting for them in there, but they didn't care. Their main objective in this case was to go in there, and rescue Sam and Lancel from the clutches of Cersei and her followers. In Arya's position however, it was to also retrieve her stolen goods from whoever looted them from her and make them pay for stealing her belongings behind her back. As both vehicles pulled into a parking spot, they got a good look at the building; it didn't seem _all_ that much special from most buildings residing in Westeros, aside from the fact that the hideout looks like it has more advanced technology located in it. Turning off his truck, Gendry turned to look at the other three in the truck with him.

"Alright, we're here, at last." He said.

"About time we made it," Andrew huffed as he and Alex put their devices into their pockets. "By the looks of it, this _definitely_ looks like the right place."

Arya looked out the window, eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah, I'm sure this is the place, Sam and Lancel are in there, along with my stolen belongings...I can feel it."

"You're right Arya," Alex nodded. "We better go in there and rescue **them** _and_ retrieve Arya's stuff before it's _too_ late!"

Gendry nodded grimly. "In that case, let's get out and get going."

"Like you've told me, no time like the present time," Andrew grinned, resulting in Gendry cracking a confident smile too. "Let's do this."

"Andy's right," Alex spoke. "We've got a job to do, and it involves going in there! Let's get a move on."

Arya nodded. "Let's go already."

The four of them then emerged from the truck and, once it was all shut, he locked the doors.

In the car next to Gendry's truck, Sansa and Clover were preparing to exit.

"Well, we're here." Sansa told the blonde.

"Finally…"

Clover managed to take in the building, and wasn't impressed by its design.

"Ugh, this is _so_ not my style at all."

"I agree," Sansa managed, chuckling a bit before asking. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be; the sooner we get Sam and Lancel out of here, the better."

"Right, and get Arya's things back." Sansa finished.

"Whatever you say…"

Both soon got out of her car, and Sansa locked the doors with the click of her remote.

Soon, they were walking toward the others.

Once the two girly girls joined the others at the entrance, they stood right in front of the entrance. The front door was locked on the outside and it was made of metal. There was also a sign out front that was spelled **backwards** , though it was _barely_ noticeable; seeing that it was covered in dust. There was also a simple circular slot right underneath the doorknob, but the gang was oblivious to it at the moment, as they were contemplating the situation at hand.

Looking around Gendry sighed.

"Well, front door I guess?" He commented.

"I know what you mean Gendry," Andrew remarked while sighing. "The door looks really **old** and _rusty_."

Arya huffed and shook her head. "So what now, wait for someone to answer the door, or are we gonna get through this thing?"

"She's right," said Alex. "This door isn't going to open itself.

Nodding their heads, the others proceeded to open up the door themselves, when Clover suddenly got their attention.

" _ **WAIT!**_ We can't go in yet."

The others stared at Clover as if she had a second head.

"What is it?" Sansa questioned, sounding worried for her blonde friend.

"Robby's not _here_ yet. We'll _need_ him."

Rolling her eyes Arya groaned. "You _gotta_ be kidding, _seriously_?"

"What Arya's trying to say is that Robert can always catch up with us later on," the Hispanic vouched for the young punk girl. "Trust me Clover, you won't miss anything, and neither will Robert."

"I know, but I _wanna_ see him. I care for him, _y'know_?" Clover told them in a whiny manner.

Andrew knew that Clover acted like this on occasion, but this was the worst possible time for this foolishness. Taking a breath, he sighed.

"Look, this is no _time_ for us to be complaining because Robert isn't here yet," Andrew firmly stated. "We have a _job_ to do, and the longer we take to do it, the bigger the chance of Sam and Lancel getting themselves creamed and killed in there by Cersei's forces, and Arya's stuff getting trashed too. Robert can catch up with us, but this is _important_ business we have to take care of."

"Andrew's right, we gotta get moving." Gendry remarked.

Arya nodded. "Right, exactly."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Clover decided to oblige to it, but before they could do anything else, something caught the attention of Sansa, as her eyes were directed to something that was heading for them.

"Uh, guys?" Sansa started. "Something's headed this way."

They all turned and soon spotted what she was talking about; heaving towards them was an SUV which soon parked next to Sansa's car.

Once the SUV parked itself right on the spot, the SUV turned off and three people stepped out of the vehicle. The three people that got out were revealed to be Robert, Jaime and Harys. All three of them took notice of the others standing right out front the entrance and Robert looked pleased to see his girlfriend again. The others also took notice of Robert and the two people with him. Clover of course, was surprised at first, which quickly turned into excitement and thrill; she knew this moment would come, and it has come at last.

Hardly able to maintain herself any longer, she finally squealed.

 _ **"ROBBY!"**_ Clover yelled, running to hug him.

He embraced her, though he felt her scream was a bit much. There were times, he reflected when she screamed, it could be loud enough to _peal_ paint, and at least a friend of his had told him so.

"It's great to see you again, _Fallon_." He told her, grinning.

"Same here, _honey_." Clover agreed.

Sansa watched this, a smirk playing across her face.

 _So, this is Robert, the man Clover's told me about._

She took him in, the short cut blonde hair, the lean build, the high cheekbones and all.

 _They're together, though I wish it was under better circumstances._ She thought.

Jaime also saw this.

 _So, that's her. At least they're together now._ He told himself.

"I get we're _pressed_ for time, but, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Clover told Robert.

He was soon introduced to Sansa.

"This is _him_." She told Sansa, almost squealing.

Sansa grinned, noticing Jaime do the same thing.

"So, this is _her_ , then?" Jaime double checked.

"Right..." Robert explained.

Jaime sized up the blonde.

She seemed to be a typical American, though, he reflected, she wouldn't have been sent if her boss didn't see her as capable.

Jaime soon met Clover.

"Clover, this is Jaime. He's Tywin's eldest son."

She was able to shake his prosthetic hand.

"So, you're Clover's boyfriend. She's told me a lot about you." Sansa told Robert, approaching him casually.

"Good."

Jaime and Clover had a similar conversation before Robert took Clover's arm, though gently.

"In any case, it's great to see you again." She told him.

"Same here, but we have to get moving." He pointed out.

"Yeah," Andrew coughed to get their attention. "I love watching reunions as much as the next guy, but we need to get cracking. We need to get back on track and focus on rescuing Sam and her colleague."

"And Arya's stuff too," chimed Alex as the girl next to her nodded to affirm this.

"Good point." Robert began, before remembering that others in their group hadn't met yet.

Mentally slapping himself, he made the introductions.

"Alex, Andy? Meet Jaime Lannister and Harys Swyft."

Harys was also introduced to Clover, as was Jaime to Gendry, Arya and Sansa.

"I've heard of _all_ three of you, actually." Jaime told them.

He didn't add that his sister had often referred to Gendry as a bastard if his name came up.

"I also aided Robert during the ambush we had to help put down."

Robert was flattered, and tried not to blush.

"Thank you, sir."

"He's one _tough_ _ **hunk**_ **,** trust me." Clover cut in. "He's also a force to be reckoned with."

"Thanks, darlin." He told her, blushing now.

"Just telling the truth…" She told him, winking before kissing his cheek, something he soon returned.

Andrew tried to _zone out_ the lovey fest between Robert and Clover by shaking his head and directing his attention to Jaime.

"Well in any case, it's a real **treat** to meet you Jaime." Andrew smiled pleasantly.

"Yeah, we are really happy to meet you." Alex chimed in.

"Pleasure's all mine." He told them.

After both of them shook Jaime's hand, Andrew turned his attention to Harys Swyft and he wanted to know something about him.

"And err…Harys Swyft wasn't it," he asked. "Uh, would you mind telling me about yourself?"

"Yeah, like what is your business being here precisely," Alex said right next to her boyfriend.

After clearing his throat, Harys explained.

"I'm here to save Lancel."

This got Andrew and Alex to jump a little; hardly expecting someone to have such a peeked interest in saving the protégé of Sam's. Feeling a suspicious sensation going on, Andrew felt like finding out for himself.

"Now hold up. How do you know about Lancel Lannister in particular," Andrew questioned with a suspicious look in his eyes and his eyebrow was raised in curiosity.

It was then Harys made the reveal.

"I'm his _grandfather_." Harys told them.

It was at that particular moment where it felt like someone cut the atmosphere in half with a knife. Andrew and Alex were shocked and bamboozled by this revelation and confession, and it was enough to get Clover and Robert out of their moment, with the former growing just as surprised as Andrew and Alex. This _whole_ moment felt like one big _fucking_ _ **plot**_ _ **twist**_ added in to cause tension and tranquility with those that didn't get the memo.

No one spoke for the next few minutes, until it was Robert who broke the silence that shrouded the air.

"I was pretty shocked myself," he told them. "I don't blame you for the tension."

Clover soon spoke up.

"Well, as long as your here, we're glad to have you."

"Uh huh," Andrew said slowly after hesitating for a few moments. "In spite of the sudden reveal, it's a good thing that you're here with us."

"Yeah, it's still nice to meet you even though this felt like a big plot twist to us," Alex mentioned. "One the author did to Andrew, Clover and I on purpose."

"For those that didn't get the memo that is," Andrew hinted as he noticed his girlfriend broke the fourth wall briefly. "We are happy that you are here."

"I'm glad to be here too." Harys told them.

Gendry, Arya and Sansa meanwhile, _knew_ that Harys was Lancel's grandfather, having known about the family relations and the family resemblance from somewhere before. Andrew could help but notice the expression plastered onto the two Stark sisters and Gendry; as if they've known of Lancel from somewhere before. He then proceeded to ask them.

"Hey Gendry, Arya and Sansa," he started to ask. "If you guys don't mind me asking, how do you three know of Lancel in particular, and how do you feel about him precisely?"

Being asked _that_ question, all three of them gave their honest answer one at a time.

"I don't know him _that_ well." Gendry admitted. "Mostly just, what I've heard from others...Not all of it flattering, but he cares about the important people in his life."

Arya nodded. "Yeah, I didn't have a good first _impression_ of him; knew him first from school when he was Joffrey's **lapdog** , a bully...Didn't really want _anything_ to do with him, but I heard about him changing his ways...I guess you could say we're not friends, but I don't exactly _hate_ him anymore."

Sansa then chimed in too.

"He was part of _Joffrey's_ gang. Joffrey would force him to hurt me and _anyone_ else, _**but**_ he broke away from all that."

Andrew raised his eyebrow in bemusement.

"Is that so," he then asked. "And tell me; how do you guys feel about Lancel falling ill to a heavy overdose of Nightshade?"

Again, the three of them answered him one by one.

" **Horrified** of course; I mean, to do _that_ to a person..." Gendry replied, shuddering.

Arya sighed. "I'm with Gendry on this, **nobody**...not even that _prick_ Joffrey or _even_ Cersei deserves such a thing as far as I'm concerned."

"His own _cousin_ wants him _**dead.**_ That's quite _petty_ , don't you think?" Sansa answered.

Andrew took in these answers for a minute or so, while something caught Alex's eye. Letting her curiosity get to her, Alex decided to inspect the front door for a second or so as she then made a surprising discovery.

"Whoa, that's really…quite _abnormal_ , if I must say," Andrew grimaced for a second before getting serious. "Therefore, I declare that all of us shall go on in and same Sam & Lancel now, before Lancel ends up falling victim to the toxins resulting from the overdose of the Nightshade!"

Arya glared. "Yeah and find the prick that stole my stuff, they're here too, makes it easier for us, everything in one place."

"Well, I'm ready if you are, _big boy_." Clover told Robert, walking toward him seductively.

"I'm ready. Let's get going." He told her.

The rest of them nodded accordingly to that and agreed with him. Before any movement could be made however, Alex was heard screaming, and it sounded like _**big**_ _business,_ judging from the type of scream she let loose from her lips.

" _ **OH MY GOD, COME OVER HERE GUYS,"**_ she boomed. _**"I JUST FOUND SOMETHING ON THE FRONT DOOR THAT I DIDN'T NOTICE UNTIL NOW!"**_

This garnered their interest and desire, so the rest of them headed right for the front door where Alex was and decided to see what it was that she found that got her to scream like that.

* * *

Soon, the bunch of them gathered around the front door with Alex in front as she then pointed to the sign that she found on the door, which got their attention.

"See, this _sign_ right _**here**_ ," she pointed to it. "This is what the sign say."

And then she read it aloud to them.

' **!esimed ruoy teem llahs uoy esle ro ,splehw uoy tsol teG !dewolla sressapsert oN !niamoD s'iesreC si sihT :GNINRAW'**

This got the others to jump back at what had been read to them. Alex was clearly lost by it as she rubbed her head while Andrew was examining it for a moment or so.

"What the hell kind of language is this sign in anyway," she questioned. "Greek?"

It then _hit_ Andrew, he found out what this sign really said.

"Oh Alex, this sign isn't in another language," he shook his head and sighed. "The sign is actually written _backwards_."

"Say what," Alex gasped as did the others as Andrew explained.

"This is what it really says," he then read what it said in reverse.

' **WARNING: This is Cersei's Domain! No trespassers allowed! Get lost you whelps, or else you shall meet your demise!'**

Alex was bamboozled that the sign read a _secret_ hidden message in reverse as she then uttered.

"Th-that's what it said…" She barely spoke above a whisper, while Andrew nodded. "That's crazy!"

"You're telling me," Andrew shrugged as he rubbed his chin yet again. "I wonder why a hidden message like this was kept on this front door where no one had noticed it up until this point…"

It was then Alex made a completely random guess.

"Perhaps Cersei _**intentionally**_ put this sign up just to _scare_ intruders off."

The others were unsure of that, judging by their puzzled looks. Gendry in particular, felt like he had to point something out with Alex while it came to him.

Gendry shook his head. "Sorry Alex, but I think you're mistaken."

This got Alex confused as she looked at him with a puzzled stare.

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"This isn't _like_ Cersei; she wouldn't pull some silly stunt like that. She's **not** stupid." Gendry explained. "Everyone in Westeros who _knows_ Cersei knows she is cunning, cruel, and manipulative; this sorta thing is completely against what she's like."

Once Alex took that in, she couldn't help but have a look of shame and embarrassment; she looked so _humiliated_ by what she assumed was correct.

"However..." Gendry muttered as if a sudden thought came to his head. "Someone else might've done it and she just didn't notice."

"Do you know who could have done something like this?" She asked.

"Not sure, but...one of her kids maybe, Myrcella or Tommen most likely...They might've done it as a means to get back at her for something." Gendry replied with a shrug.

"Oh, you mean like a prank?" Alex took a guess.

"Technically yeah," Gendry thought for a moment. "But I guess since the sign was barely noticeable and this door so dusty, like it was done say...five years ago? That's probably why Cersei didn't notice."

There was an awkward silence after that, broken finally by Sansa.

"Speaking of pranks," Sansa began. "This sort of thing _sounds_ like something Arya would pull off."

Arya rolled her eyes in response, huffing.

"Yeah, very _funny_ Sansa...But...I suppose I see what you mean." She replied. "It's not far from the sort of thing I might do."

It was then Jaime voiced his opinion.

"In any case, it seems like _someone_ who felt betrayed by Cersei did this, perhaps Tommen, or Myrcella..."

"You may be right." Robert cut in.

It was then the gang got lost into thoughts for a moment or so, before Clover felt like speaking up.

"Wow. I've heard of people playing music backwards, but writing English backwards? That's _ridiculous_." She managed to say.

"Pff, no kidding." Arya agreed with a smirk.

"Well, since that's been handled, what do you say we make our way into this building now," Andrew offered.

Everyone else nodded at that idea as Andrew went ahead and tried to open the door.

The problem with it was it wouldn't open. This meant one thing; the door was locked.

"Oh no, bad news guys," Andrew told them. "Seems the front door is _locked_ from the outside…"

" _Damn_ it, I should've known something like _this_ would happen." Alex groaned.

Andrew figured out what this situation calls for, but Arya sudden burst out loudly in a groan.

"Well, what should we do now, _Einstein_?"

Before anything coherent could come out of Andrew's mouth, Clover stepped forward and announced.

"No problem. I've got the _perfect_ tool."

She then revealed the multi-tool bracelet for all to see.

"What the heck is that?" Gendry queried, eyeing the bracelet curiously.

"It's a multi-tool bracelet." Clover said.

"That's right. You used that to _slash_ one of Joffrey's tires." Sansa remembered.

Arya snickered at that, enjoying the reminder.

Clover soon found what she was looking for, a tool in the shape of a key. She soon fitted it into the lock and began working it like a clothes or hairpins. It took several tries to see how to work it, but soon the others heard a click. Once it was in place, Clover pried open the door and the others saw just how successful that tool was to them.

"Voila." She said, opening the door, though not before returning the bracelet to its default mode.

"Awesome." Arya remarked with a grin of admiration.

Gendry also grinned. "Handled that like a pro."

Andrew crossed his arms confidently and spoke.

"Well, you know it comes with being _superb_ spy agents."

"Amén to that novio Andy," Alex spoke a little Spanish while winking at the young man.

As Andrew gained a blossom across his cheeks from what Alex said and how she said it, Sansa then felt like speaking up.

"Well, now that it's open, shall we head in?" Sansa asked.

"Not yet. Andrew, ladies, proper attire please?" Robert asked.

"Right, let's do this." The three of them said in unison.

As the Westerosis were confused by this, Alex and Clover got out their compowders and Andrew and Robert got out their iPhone compowders as they pressed a single button upon opening them. It was then a transformation sequence took place, as the four spies slowly but surely _ditched_ their Westeros outfits and now harbored their famous spy catsuits. Once the transformation was complete, the others got a good look at the WOOHP agents and saw the catsuits they were wearing; they saw that Alex's was yellow, Clover's was red, Andrew's was blue, and finally, Robert's was a dark grey color. Gendry, Arya, Sansa and Jaime got a good look at their outfits and thought they were cool. It was then Robert felt like sharing with them.

"Well, how do you like our catsuits? Mine's grey, but I've thought of it as **Confederate grey**." Robert told them.

Andrew, Alex and Clover all facepalmed at that, as if they were saying 'not again', while the others had blank looks on their faces which practically said 'WTF' just by seeing the expressions.

Jaime turned to Sansa.

"What the hell is he talking about?"

"Something to do with the _American Civil War_ I guess...I've read how Confederate uniforms in that time were often grey in color," Sansa explained. "Still, I'm just as _lost_ about this."

"Um, we're just a clueless..." Gendry replied.

Arya agreed. "No idea what the fuck Confederate Grey is."

"I understand. Just about what I expected…" Robert told them after sighing.

Moments later, the awkwardness faded and they were replaced with compliments.

"Well, looks good anyway." Arya remarked.

Gendry nodded. "Yup, it sure _does_ indeed."

"They do look impressive." Jaime commented.

"Agreed, they're quite fashionable." Sansa explained.

"Thanks." Clover told them.

"Yeah, thank you kindly." Robert said.

"Muchas gracias mis amigos," Alex thanked them in Spanish.

"Thanks a bunch. All these compliments are appreciative," Andrew said modestly. "Now that that's all set, I guess we're all ready to infiltrate the building, right?"

They all nodded as they started to enter the building. They came to a halt when they heard Harys clearing his throat and got their attention by speaking to them.

"I'm staying here."

This got all of them curious by his sudden decision.

"What on earth for?" Jaime wondered.

"Dorna and Kevan are going to join me eventually. I plan to do what I can with _them_. Add to that, I'm too _old_. I haven't fought a **real** battle in years. I fear I'll be in your way."

The others decided not to object to that, seeing as though he must have his reasons, along with the fact that he made a heel-face turn, so they went with that.

"Fair enough for us, that'll do," Andrew bobbed his head as he turned to face the others. "As for the rest of us, let's go in there and get ready to push this rescue operation into action."

"I'm right behind you Andy," Alex gleamed.

"He's right. We should get moving." Jaime put in.

"Let's stop **talking** and start **walking**." Clover added.

"We'll _start_ this, others will _finish_ it." Robert told them.

"It's time to end her _insanity_ once and for all." Sansa agreed.

"You got it." Gendry remarked in agreement.

Arya nodded grimly. "Let's do this."

With that they entered the building, while Harys waited outside for Dorna and Kevan, unbeknownst to them, the moment they crossed the threshold, they were seen. As they failed to spot the security cameras above the door which soon caught sight of them, and soon would be alerting Cersei to the intruders…

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Cersei's hideout room, we see the blonde hair Lannister back in the room with the captured Sam and a weakened Lancel, whom she was delivering the cold shoulder to; not making a single sound.

Suddenly, the alarms started going off and were blaring loudly as red siren lights started flashing too, getting the attention of Cersei along with Sam and a weaken Lancel, as they were wondering what that was. It was at this point where all the followers of Cersei stormed into the room, being alerted to the blasting sirens and flashing red lights, including Joffrey who had possession of Arya's stuff. While all of them were beginning to talk all at once, Cersei figured out what had happened; a couple of intruders set off the alarms, and this proved to be a problem for her. Not being able to focus with all the ongoing chatter from her minions, she _needed_ them to **stop** , and she needed them to stop _**now.**_ Inhaling deeply, she then bellowed at them.

 _ **"QUIET!"**_

The moment she boomed did all of her associates cease their voices and they stared at Cersei with their awkward gazes, as the booming sirens kept going off as Cersei to check on her surveillance camera to see who just invaded her perimeter.

While Cersei was checking the cameras Osmund stepped forward.

He then asked, being cautious to do so. "Ma'am, what's going on, what's with the siren...?"

"We have an intruder." Cersei snorted. "What do you think it is?"

She turned it off and focused on the cameras, trying to see _who_ was invading her hideout.

Janos shifted awkwardly. "Any idea who it is?"

"I'm getting to that." Cersei snapped.

They all gathered around Cersei, all of them observing the camera images.

"It seems your friends are just in time." Cersei smirked as she glanced at Sam, oblivious to the fact that Arya and Alex were among the trespassers in that footage.

The young woman only glared.

"You won't get away with this!" She hissed.

"Oh, my poor sweet summer child," The villain replied, almost motherly. "I already _did_. And even if they rescue you, there is no guarantee of Lancel actually surviving a trip to the **ER** or the tube they'll use to empty his stomach."

Lancel didn't reply, only looking at something away, trying to focus and to remain awake. If he couldn't fight, he could at least speak or help with directions, and for that, he needed to be conscious. He couldn't _die_ , not _yet._

Not until _everyone_ was safe and sound.

At that moment however, Joffrey saw something on the screen and spoke.

"Um, mother...we've got _problems_ ," he remarked. "You should see _this_ yourself."

Turning to the screen Cersei scoffed. "What is it now?"

She stopped when she reached the screen however, her eyes widening in outrage as she saw Arya and Alex upon the monitor.

 _What, they are STILL_ _ **ALIVE?**_ She thought in shock. _This is_ _ **impossible**_ _; they were_ _ **drowned**_ _in that car..._

Her fury built as Janos' fear did. Having noticed the two girls weren't dead; he had failed his mission and now was truly _fucked_.

"Ma'am, I...I, I can _, e-explain_ , I..."

"Shut up, you _fucking_ fool, I cannot believe you didn't..." She snapped. "Urgh, for _**fuck**_ sake, how did this...? You were supposed to..."

"I'm sorry ma'am."

Cersei glowered angrily at Janos, still furious at him.

Joffrey, noticing what was going on, decided to take advantage of it.

"Mother, if I may?"

"Of course…"

"Since Janos _failed_ to kill that Stark bitch and her Hispanic whore of a friend, I'll gladly finish what _he_ started."

Cersei managed to calm down, grinning at her son.

"You are _more_ than welcome to do that Joffrey. I know that _you_ won't _screw_ this up, unlike _that_ _ **failure**_ Janos here."

As she said that part she gave an icy _leer_ towards Janos which made him flinch.

Lancel kept for himself the snarky remark that came to mind, trying to avoid his cousin's anger. While he admitted he didn't want to die, that he was scared to die, he was even more afraid of what she'd put Sam through. Spy or not, training or not, she was a human being and every living creature had its own limit in terms of dealing with pain.

"You have something to say, Lancel?" Cersei asked.

 _Damn!_ He thought.

She had spotted his expression.

"Just that _your_ idea was _stupid_. Sorry for my bluntness, call that the favor all dying men are granted before they pass away."

Her eyes were agitated, and from his point of view, they looked like wildfire ignited, about to explode.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You tried to drown a spy." He commented. "What kind of spy isn't trained with basic survival skills, such as swimming?"

Sam couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Don't you mock _me_!"

"We're not," Lancel said. "You are intelligent. But as Uncle Tywin said once, while you are clever, you're not as clever as you think you are."

Cersei slapped him with all of her might. But deep down, she knew his current pain on his cheek was nothing to the burn her shame was giving her.

Because Lancel was _right._

 _She_ had been _sloppy_.

Turning and walking away in a huff, Cersei turned her attention back to the screen. It was then she noticed that Robert was still alive and was accompanied by her brother Jaime. She couldn't believe her _favorite_ brother was accompanying Robert, the _American_ that she met with her father earlier. From her perspective, this was mutiny. As if her cousin Lancel turned against her, and now her brother Jaime too? If he'd tried to stop her, she'd rid of him along with the rest of them.

Putting her brother to the side, she knew exactly what happened to Orton and Harys since Robert was still alive.

"It seems that Southern _fool_ still lives. To think _**Jaime**_ would join forces against _me_. Orton must have been captured, while Harys must have betrayed me; Lancel being his grandson and all."

She made several annoyed grunts afterwards. This was turning out to be a huge _disaster_.

But she quickly brushed it off like it was nothing. This one setback has opened the gates to a new ambushing plan she came up with. She was _almost_ confident that it _wouldn't_ _ **fail**_ , and if Jaime tried to intervene and stop her, he would meet his fate just like the rest of them. She just hopes that her little **affiliates** wouldn't fail her this time.

Turning to her _dogs_ with a confident smirk, she then spoke to all of them.

"This was only a minor setback, but I've got things handled," she began to explicate. "I have come up with a new plan for all of you to ambush those American spies and their allies, including my brother _if_ he tries to stop _me…_ "

She cringed at that sentence, feeling personally stabbed in the heart that Jaime would do this to her. She then continued.

"But this time, they _will_ meet their fates. _**Failure**_ is _not_ an option my associates," she howled. "You better not screw up _this_ ambushing attempt to _kill_ them, or else there will be _**hell**_ to pay, and you _will_ **pay** for the failures that you have committed! _Am I_ _ **understood!?"**_

None of them felt like opposing her demands, so they all nodded slightly and hastily, with the exception of Joffrey, who was more than willing to kill those Americans and their partners; especially his ex-girlfriend and Arya. Still, there was something each of them wanted to know from her, so they gradually asked her one at a time.

"What sort of ambush did you have in mind, mother?" Joffrey asked while grinning.

Pycelle was also curious about something, fiddling with his beard, something Cersei noted he did when thinking.

"Eh, about this ambush, where will it occur exactly?"

The Kettleblacks were immediately clamoring too, wishing to know what was planned and when.

Glad of the momentary reprieve Janos also joined this curiosity.

Cersei nodded. "Now listen carefully. You'll find out the plan itself soon enough, as for when it'll happen. That would be...the moment they arrive outside this room, which is also where it will happen."

She paused for a moment to allow them to take _this_ in.

"Now as for the plan itself...Get yourselves ready for it and I will explain." Cersei said at last.

They all nodded voicing their agreement and preparing to put the plan into motion.

Sam discretely watched as Lancel was sitting quietly. He was getting even **paler** , which was worrying. He was _shivering_ as if he was cold and couldn't warm up. From time to time, she could see him fighting back a wave of nausea, even if Cersei had granted him the courtesy of a bucket, more for the cleanliness of her _hideout_ than for Lancel's dignity she assumed. Sometimes, he closed his eyes and bit his lips as he tried to overcome a wave of pain, trying to beat it silently, though she could hear some small grunts of discomfort, of anguish. And yet, despite all this, he had tried to rescue her, to rescue her friends. She had been put first, in a life or death situation, by a dying man. She wanted to be down, she wanted to be untied, even under the promise of not escaping, a promise she'd keep, just to be able to sit by his side. She wanted to be able to hold him when he was cold. She wanted to tell him words of comfort, of hope. Because she knew they'd be rescued. But deep down, she couldn't silence a voice in her head stating a horrible yet more than likely possibility:

They'd be _rescued_ , yes.

It didn't _mean_ Lancel **would** actually survive the whole mess.

While Sam continued to be lost in thought with Lancel barely able to keep himself awake, the rest of Cersei's cronies had gotten themselves prepped up and ready for the second ambush plan that Cersei came up with; a plan that she felt couldn't possibly fail and had involved them getting all geared up and to wait outside the door to this room, hiding in the shadows and to strike the Americans and their comrades once they were outside the door to this hideout room. The sensation of the plot was so _diabolical_ to the young Lannister blond, that she could almost reach her goal with the palm of her hands once the Americans were taken care of, along with their partners. All that had to be done was for her affiliates to be _successful_ with this and then she'd be home-free. A wide and icy smug smirk grew across her place as she kept musing about how satisfying this will be to her, as her 'dogs' were almost ready to take action. Yes, _everything_ was going according to plan, at least according to Cersei, as she took another sip of her drink in satisfaction and waited for the moment to finally arrive…

 **XXXXX**

Further away from Cersei's hideout room however, the gang was slowly trekking the hall, and they weren't even halfway across the first hallway. The hallway was absolutely enormous and gargantuan in size, **BIG** enough to support a basketball game tournament in it, and it was _even_ _**LARGE**_ enough to suit a behemoth _and_ a giant and still be room leftover. It would seem that the WOOHP agents and their Westeros partners had quite a _ways_ to go before they could hope on reaching Cersei's lair at the end of the hideout.

At the moment though, Sansa was shown talking to Robert about what he's like based on what Clover told her about him, and from the looks of it, it seems that she was really impressed with what Robert was telling her.

"Clover's told me _a lot_ about you." Sansa told Robert.

"Has she?"

"Yes. I gather you're a gentleman and you'll treat her well."

"I will _and_ do indeed."

"That's great to know. I'm sure she's had _other_ boyfriends in the past that _used_ her for something."

"She mentioned it, yeah."

Jaime and Clover were having a similar conversation as well, about what she's like based upon all of the stuff that Robert told him about her. It was clear that he was enjoying the stuff that the blonde spy was telling him too.

"From what little I know of Robert, I can tell he _cares_ for you."

"He sure does."

She then explained about the _incident_ with Mandy and how she'd been burned with _hot coffee_.

"He knows first aid, then?"

"He knows where to find it, yeah."

Jaime grinned.

"What?"

"It's excellent you _two_ found each other. I'm certain you'll make a fine couple when you're married."

" _Seriously?_ " Clover asked sounding a bit annoyed.

"Only saying," he told her.

She smiled.

"Something he didn't tell you, He has a lot of nicknames for me, like Yellow Rose."

Jaime nodded.

"Ah, like _Yellow Rose of Texas_?"

"That's right."

As Clover kept talking with Jaime, Robert continued his own conversation.

"What else don't I know about you?" Sansa asked.

"I watch a lot of TV shows with Andrew."

"Let me guess, _Riverdale_?" Sansa asked.

"Yup, among others; _Dynasty_ , the re-boot version that is. _The Big Bang Theory_ , a lot of history and military documentaries, I could go on."

"You must really have fun with him."

"I certainly do."

This brought a smile to the redhead, as did the faces of Jaime and Clover, the former of which was also fascinated with Robert's friendship with Andrew.

That comment got Gendry's attention and he couldn't help but jumping into the conversation.

"I should've known you and Andrew were great friends." He remarked.

Robert was a bit surprised by this.

"Hang on, what," he asked. "How do you know this?"

Gendry smiled. "Andrew told me all about his friendship with you back at the restraint we had lunch at today."

"Is that so?" Robert questioned with a raised brow.

Gendry nodded. "Yeah, he talked about the shows you guys watch, that _party_ you went to, everything..."

Robert was seemingly surprised that he told him all that. Nonetheless, he seemed thrilled about it.

"That's impressive. Glad he told you all that."

Gendry smiled. "I'm just glad he told me."

It was then Andrew stepped in.

"And from the looks of it Gendry dude, my _blooming_ friendship with you is going down that exact _same_ route too."

"You said it _bud,_ " Gendry replied with a smirk.

Andrew ended up smirking back in exchange, which showed just how serious he's taking his friendship with Gendry.

* * *

It was then something came up and Andrew felt like sharing _it_.

"Oh yeah, this is something I haven't shared with Gendry yet," he started. "I also happen to be a big fan of _The Jeffersons_."

This got Jaime to grow curious at that, as he was surprised along with Gendry and the other Westeros residences that were accompanying them. It was clear that Jaime was interested.

"I'm familiar with it, do you watch it?"

Andrew nodded in response.

"Yes I do," he revealed. "Along with _Mama's Family_ , _Gilligan's Island_ and a few others too. Like _The Andy Griffith Show_ , _Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C_ , and more."

The other Westerorsi were _speechless_ and unsure of what to say. Alex though felt like jumping in and speaking.

"I've learned of those shows from Andy," she confessed. "I happen to be in favor of those shows too."

"I've heard of them myself," Robert put in. "I've become a _fan_ of them as well."

Arya bit her lip. "I've, not really heard any of those...but, they do seem interesting."

Gendry nodded. "Same here really, not heard of a lot of them before, but now I'm curious."

"They're older shows, so, I probably haven't heard of them much. Still, I'm sure they're interesting." Sansa spoke up, with Jaime nodding in agreement; a sign that showed that he was on the same page as Gendry, Arya and Sansa.

"Yeah, they sure are interesting," Andrew smiled as they continued walking down the hall.

* * *

Later on, something came to Robert that he thought Sansa would find interesting.

"You've read up on sky diving?"

"Yes why?"

"I like it. In fact, I've seen several clips from _World's Dumbest_ about it." He told her.

"Is that right?

"Yup; one clip I remember is this groom and best man, who try to skydive into a wedding."

"It didn't go well?"

"The groom was fine, landed behind some trees. The best man though, slammed into the side of someone's car, think it was a Volvo."

"Have _you_ ever been skydiving?" Sansa wanted to know for herself.

"Yeah, I love it when we do it on missions."

Clover thought now would be a good time for her two senses.

"He does like flying, but can get kinda _airsick_ when sky-diving."

"Darlin-"

"It's true. Remember the time we tried it?"

* * *

 _He did._

 _They'd been sky-diving to a fortress out of a WOOHP plane. Robert wasn't completely prepared for it, as he started feeling queezy, like he was gonna be sick._

 _He was near Clover, who was unfortunate enough for him to end up_ _ **vomiting**_ _on her._

* * *

Clover cringed at that.

"I love being close to him, but not _that_ close."

"Honey, I said I was **sorry**. I even helped out with _your_ clothes." He reminded her.

"You totally did." She told him, blowing a kiss.

 _So he loves it, but there are some problems he has with it._ Sansa thought.

"Hmm, maybe I won't try skydiving at all." She told them, laughing a bit at what they'd told her.

"Yeah, that was a _wicked_ crazy experience for them," Andrew remarked.

"Tell me about it," said Alex. "It would be absolutely loco if _someone_ went and threw up on me."

"I know honey," Andrew stated as Alex moved close to him.

Jaime grinned at them.

"Rather _embarrassing_ ," he told them. "I'd hate to be in that situation."

"Yowch, that sounds...I'm sorry to hear that, guys." Gendry remarked.

Arya nodded slowly, she was rather _quiet_ , deep in thought at the mention of skydiving. Alex noticed this and was curious.

"Hey Arya, your being fairly silent," she then queried. "What do you think of skydiving?"

"I think skydiving sounds awesome." Arya replied with a grin, before biting the corner of her lip, her usual nervous habit. "Although...I've _always_ wanted to go, been real interested in it you know...but never have before."

Alex seemed shaken up by that.

"W-Wait, you never skydived before," she stuttered.

"Yeah, she...never went due to her _parents_ objecting." Gendry replied quickly, vouching for Arya.

Sansa quickly broke in.

"They think it's too dangerous. That, and with _every_ _ **stunt**_ Arya's pulled, it's out of the question."

Arya groaned in shame before admitted. "Yeah, their right, mom and dad have forbidden it..."

She looked plainly aggravated by this fact.

"Well shoot, that's a huge bummer," Andrew spoke up, seeming _sympathetic_ for her. "I'm terribly sorry that they won't let you go skydiving."

"It's nothing to fret over." Arya replied with a shrug. "Even though I'd _love_ to do it…"

Alex seemed disappointed by how her best friend was never given a chance to skydive. She really wanted to help her brighten up. As such, she then approached her reassuringly and got her attention.

"Hey Arya, maybe one day, I would love for you and me to go skydiving together," she assured her. "But only under the condition that we _stick_ together while doing it if you get what I'm saying."

Smirking Arya replied. "I'll consider that, I wouldn't mind doing it with _you_."

" _Aww_ , I'm happy that you would love to do that with me," Alex sounded flattered. "After all, we're _best friends_ , and _best friends_ look out for each other."

"I know." Arya replied with a smile. "I totally agree."

This resulted in Alex smiling back in exchange.

"All this is interesting, but we should focus on rescuing my cousin Lancel." Jaime informed them.

"And _our_ friend Sam." Alex quipped.

"And _my_ stolen stuff." Arya added last.

Jaime nodded.

"Right…"

With nothing else said, they continued to trek through the hallway.

* * *

It was at this point, where they were finally getting to the end of the hall, and they were gradually approaching the door at the end.

It was Gendry who noticed first and pointed.

"Look, there's the door, we finally made it to end."

"About damn time…" Arya huffed as the others all smiled and let their joy be known.

"Well now that we've made it to the end of the hall and to the door, I suggest we go on and _'Break on through, to the Other Side'_ of the door to see what is in store for us now." Andrew suggested _and_ referenced.

"You got it." Gendry agreed.

With that they all hurried to the door, got it open and made their way through it, unaware of what awaited them on the other side, as the long hall they had just gone through, was just the beginning…

 **XXXXX**

 **AT TYWIN'S CORPORATION IN CASTERLY ROCK:**

Back at Tywin's building, Tywin sat in that particular room with Tommen, Myrcella and a still tied up Orton. As he did so, his thoughts raced at a mile a minute, or so it seemed.

 _Where in the world did I go wrong with her?_

After Joanna died, Kevan and Dorna had supported him through it, and he was grateful for their help, proving it time _and_ time again.

 _Kevan and Dorna did a better job raising my own children then I ever could._ He thought to himself.

His thoughts then turned to Cersei.

 _Did I turn a blind eye to all of it? I knew she was ruthless, and ambitious, but this; murdering her own husband, poisoning her cousin, my nephew?_

He knew there was a fine line between being _ruthless_ and being a _ **psychopath**_.

 _I failed to see it until it was almost too late. She wants to overthrow me and take over my company. I love her, and yet, justice must be done. I must put these troubles right. She must be arrested._

Tywin kept thinking on all this, still being in the room, when a blast outside almost shook the building. Several helicopters appeared, making quick work of the soldiers Cersei had outside the area.

 _At last._ Tywin thought.

"Where'd that come from?" Tommen managed, standing, as the blast had caused him to _almost_ lose his balance.

"WOOHP has arrived to aid us."

"Who?" Myrcella inquired.

"The what?" Tommen queried, looking as confused as his sister.

WOOHP agents entered the room, pistols drawn. On scanning the room, making sure no other operatives of Cersei's cabal were inside, Jerry entered.

Tywin shook the Englishmen's hand.

"Director," he greeted.

"Sir, I'd say it was a _pleasure_ , but-"

"Of course. It seems Dorna _and_ Kevan got through to you."

"Indeed. Everything's under control."

He then noticed Orton.

"Who is this?"

Tywin explained about how Orton had tried to ambush and kill Robert _and_ Jaime.

"We'll take _him_ off your hands."

"Good. Make sure he's well guarded."

"Naturally, my _agents_ are at the hideout your daughter is using, don't forget."

"Agreed; they'll need _my_ _ **reinforcements**_ , and _yours._ "

Both men prepared to exit, but Tywin turned to his grandson and granddaughter.

"Would you care to join us?"

"Of course," Tommen cried cheerfully.

"At least we don't have to keep an eye on _anyone_." Myrcella told him.

Ortyn and Cersei's other soldiers were soon in WOOHP's custody.

Tywin, Myrcella and Tommen entered his limo, and buckled up.

"Ready?"

"As we'll ever be." Tommen told him.

They soon moved out, with several WOOHP copters and a truck or two following behind them. While Orton was taken away into WOOHP custody along with the other thousand minions of Cersei that engaged in that battle with Tywin's corporation, Tywin, Myrcella, Tommen and several WOOHP officials headed to Cersei's hideout, with high hopes on providing support for the spies and supplying the aid that they needed in this time of crisis…

 **XXXXX**

 **AT WINTERFELL:**

Back at Winterfell, Eddard sat, eyes narrowed, thinking deeply. Catelyn could see his preoccupation yet understood, as she herself was also thinking worriedly.

 _Arya and Sansa are away with those_ _ **agents**_ _...Tywin contacted us about a conspiracy, that's spreading like wildfire no less._ She thought to herself.

"Ned...?" She began. "Are you sure this is…?"

He nodded before she could finish. "Yes, it...it's for the best, especially with everything that's happening, we need this truce and collaboration with the Lannisters. We need as _many_ people helping us as possible; I don't want our _girls_ to end up like **Robert Baratheon."**

Cat nodded, knowing just how he felt. Robert Baratheon _had_ been Ned's closest friend _before_ his _**death**_ , now their daughters were in _danger_.

In the end she couldn't take it anymore. "We can't just _sit_ here, Ned, we need to go after them, try and help."

"I was just thinking _that_ too Cat. I agree." He said at last.

They both nodded and got to their feet, ready and got out to Ned's car.

"Let's go." He said.

Cat nodded and he soon began driving off, deciding to head off and, following the leads they had been given, headed for Cersei's hideout, in hopes of providing aid and making sure both of their daughters would be alright before it was too late…

 **XXXXX**

 **OUT ON THE OPEN ROAD:**

As Kevan was driving, Dorna stared at the road as it unfolded under her eyes, like a _grey cemented carpet_ under her feet. The thought of Pycelle, of what _he_ _ **had**_ done, was driving her _crazy_. Yes, she was angry with _her_ father. But her anger was somewhat _quenched_ when she came to think of the type of man Harys was. He never meant for Lancel to be involved. He was _weak_ too. Following was easier than rebelling. And when he learnt Lancel was to be _endangered_ , he had an immediate change of heart. Family came first. His grandson came first. And with this simple fact, she found herself ready to forgive him already. But Pycelle, not only did he know what Cersei wanted to do, he carried out her orders. If he had any doubts in his heart, because Dorna hoped he was human enough to be _hesitant_ when asked to poison a human being, he still underwent what was asked of him. To think he had been there when Lancel was born, helping the midwives! He had given her medicine for the pain, he had prepared for an emergency _C-section_ as Lancel was taking _too_ long to be born and it was getting dangerous for them both. When Lancel was actually born, he wasn't crying and he had managed to _help_ him. He had watched over her three pregnancies. He had saved Lancel's life four times: when she almost had a miscarriage, when he was born, when he was one and got dangerously _ill_ , same when he was eight. He had helped too when, aged fifteen, her son had known his first battle with _depression_. And yet, it didn't seem to mean a lot to him, as he drugged him with **Nightshade** , overdosing him on purpose. He had no issue whatsoever with killing a child he had helped his entire life, to deprive a father and a mother of their son, a sibling from her other babies. Because the twins and Janei looked up to Lancel. He was the one Janei always went to whenever she got scared or hurt. He was the one to listen to Martyn's insecurities and ease them better than Kevan and she could. He was the one Willem turned to whenever he had issues with school work. Lancel was their rock. And they were his when he needed them. Martyn had actually punched Joffrey in the nose, breaking it, when he had mocked him for having depression in the first place. Willem made sure he didn't miss anything about school, from homework to school dramas. And Janei gave a bit of her innocence to him, making draw unicorns with her, hanging them over his bed, so they'd eat his bad dreams away. All of these thoughts were weighing on her heart and she knew it weighed on Kevan's as well, if not more. He certainly blamed himself for not seeing it coming. Her phone rang, taking her away from her introspection.

"Dorna, this is Jerry. I've sent help as you requested. They'll be _there_ quickly."

"Thank you Jerry. We owe you a big one."

"You don't. Just save Lancel. And my _granddaughters_ of heart. Please."

She softly smiled.

"Of course. We're one big family, there's no way we'll leave Sam and her friends behind. And when this is all over, we'll have a huge gathering. How does that sound?"

After Jerry gave his remarks to that, Dorna ended up concluding the call, as they continued to Cersei's hideout…

 **XXXXX**

Facing the hideout's entrance, Harys felt his courage crumbling to the ground.

 _I'm here for Lancel._ He thought. _I'm here for my grandkid._

Repeating those words in his head, he felt his determination _rushing_ back. He just hoped he wasn't _too_ late, like he always was. He hopes Kevan _and_ Dorna would arrive in **time**. He hoped Lancel was _fighting_ the Nightshade. He knew how his _little_ _ **pumpkin**_ _seed_ was brave, an actual fighter. He had beaten **Death** several times. He could only pray he hadn't been defeated yet. He could remember his little self slowly waking to him, babbling away, extending his arms for a hug. He could remember him, when he came over for the _summer_ holidays, having fun in the corn fields surrounding the estate, sleeping in his mom's old bed. He could see his teenage grandson coming to him everyday after school when he had learnt he had broken his leg, just to make sure he was okay, to help a bit. He could still see Lancel _and_ his cousin _Melynda_ , born from his daughter _**Shierle**_ , on the terrace, enjoying a glass of lemonade all while painting or doing any crafty hobby they had in common. He could remember Dorna's _despair_ when she didn't manage to get pregnant, her resignation over the years, her exploding joy when she finally was _expecting_ after thirteen years of trying, her radiant face when she was holding her newborn son in her arms for the _first_ time. And he had possibly condemned them _all_ to be unable to forge new memories because of how _cowardly_ he was. He thanked the Gods his daughter _and_ her son didn't inherit _that_ trait. Yes, he'd save Lancel.

Or he'd _die_ trying to.

That was the _least_ he could do to even dare hope being worthy of redemption…

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, _inside_ the hideout, the gang managed to make it through the second large hallway and they were now in the third one; an equally **LARGE** hallway just like the previous two. They were all puzzled and baffled by how Cersei was able to contain such _**LARGE**_ hallways that would lead _straight_ to her domain, where Sam and Lancel were being held. They figured that perhaps Cersei has enough funding to be able to put up the huge hallways that they've been trekking through. Even then, strolling through these hallways was tiring at most; it wasn't as easy as a walk through a park. In fact, it felt like they were walking through _three_ parks that were the size of an entire football field.

In addition to that, they had actually noticed how _eerily_ quiet it was in the hallways. The reason leading to this revelation was simple; there were _no guards_ in the hallways… _at all_. Normally, in most villainous hideouts, the hallways would be crawling and packed with guards and security in every _corner,_ _**perimeter,**_ _and_ _ **section**_ of the place. But this place was entirely different; there was not a single security guard or system in any of the hallways they've gone through; just an empty, _enormous,_ and **spacious** area with nothing but the sound of tranquility. This kind of environment put the gang off a bit, feeling that this eerie silence in a _gargantuan_ sized room reeked of suspicion, and it showed that something big and major is being planned in store for the WOOHP agents and their Westerosi partners tagging along with them. Something was going on, and they knew it too. It was only a matter of time.

Looking around warily in particular, Arya shook her head, voicing out her thoughts about _this_ predicament.

"C'mon, there's gotta be _someone_ around here...its way _too_ quiet."

"Yeah, you just know _that's_ trouble." Gendry agreed stonily.

"Arya and I actually _agree_ on something, regarding there being no guards in sight. This _can't_ be a good sign." Sansa told them.

"Oh, she'll have them lying around _somewhere_. Don't doubt me." Jaime said.

"Yeah, she's bound to have some in and _outside_ the building." Robert commented, agreeing with Jaime.

Silence lurked afterwards, all of them especially wary and concerned now. It was then Clover took the opportunity to say something.

"Well regardless, let's just be careful here, okay?" Clover asked.

The others nodded towards that; a sign that they _all_ were on the same page. It was then Alex mustered up a rather confused look on her face.

"Wait a minute; do you really _think_ there are guards on the outside?" Alex quizzed with that naïve tone in her voice.

Andrew simply sighed and shrugged.

"Well whatever is waiting for us, in spite of this eerie _silence_ , we have to be on our guards," Andrew informed. "It's like they say; danger can _lurk_ around every corner when you _least_ expect it."

The others seemed to agree with that as they all commented.

"Yeah, I agree." Gendry replied.

Arya nodded. "Me too, it's _Cersei a_ fter all."

"Andrew's right. We must take _care_ here." Jaime commented.

Robert nodded before replying.

"He's right, we better trend carefully."

"Yeah, Andy is absolutely right," Alex stated. "We need be like ninjas in the shadows and be weary of our surroundings."

The other WOOHP spies and their proteges sans Andrew gave Alex confused and puzzled looks at that last statement. Nonetheless, the others, except Clover, all nodded at that, assuming that _that_ would be a great idea.

* * *

It was then Clover felt like voicing her opinion regarding the whole setup of this place.

"Doesn't this feel like some kind of a _setup_ ," Clover skied. "Like she knew we were coming?"

"Now that you mentioned it," Arya remarked. "It _does_ feel that way.

Gendry hissed. "I wouldn't put it past her, shit..."

"They certainly have a point there," Andrew barked in agreement with Gendry, Arya and Clover. "Cersei certainly sounds like the bitchy type and it seems like we're dealing with some fucked up _shit_."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Alex gripped. "I really _hate_ this Cersei just from her description alone; such a huge puta perra who treats those that _oppose_ her like un pedazo de mierda."

"That's _my_ sister for you. _Nothing_ surprises her." Jaime commented with a forced laugh which sounded borderline sarcastic.

"If you're right, we're in _real_ trouble." Sansa told Clover in a worrisome manner.

"She's right. As _I_ should say; sie hat Sam, sie ist kein Dummkopf und sie weiß, dass wir sie holen werden!" Robert shouted in German. (Translation: She has Sam, she's no fool, and she knows we're coming for her!)

With the exception of Andrew, Alex and Clover, everyone was shocked at what Robert said towards the end. They all knew enough that the language he spoke was German, but this came as a surprise to them.

"Wh-what the...how..." Gendry stammered, gasping. "Did you just...speak German?"

"I did." Robert confirmed.

"Where'd you learn German?" Jaime asked.

"From my uncle, that's who."

"Oh? Who was he?" Sansa looked perplexed.

"He was a Vietnam War vet who spoke it fluently." Robert told her.

They all found that to be surprising and such as they were unsure of what to say.

Eventually, Arya shook her head. "Wow, that's some _crazy_ _ **shit.**_ So you guys can speak Spanish, French and German?"

There was a moment of silence before she huffed.

"I wonder…would one of you perhaps speak _Italian_ too?"

"Or Greek…" Alex used the exact same tone Arya had at that moment.

"Or like...Russian?" Clover asked, her accent coming out pure valley girl California.

Robert chuckled before elbowing his girlfriend in the ribs, though lightly.

"Don't push it, honey." He warned.

"Whatever," she sassed in a typical manner.

"Ahem, well anyhow, there is a lot of interesting and amazing stuff about us that you guys don't even know yet," Andrew directed his attention to the Westerians accompanying them.

"I'll bet, you guys are all amazing from what I've learned." Gendry replied.

"Thanks Gendry, but we'd better head on from here." Robert told him.

"I agree with Robert," Andrew jumped in, a smirk crossing his face.

Gendry smiled. "Same here, yeah. Let's go."

They then continued onward, wary about their surroundings.

* * *

As they approached the _final_ door, gradually reaching what they hoped was the door to Cersei's hideout. Unbeknownst to them however, they were being spied on, by Cersei's sidekicks, ready to ambush them. Arya could feel the tension from it as she then voiced.

"Guys...something feels very wrong..." Arya began.

But then, before anything else could be said, Arya let out a _short_ yelp, followed closely by the others as they were finally **ambushed** and, taken by surprised swiftly _restrained_ , their hands _cuffed_ behind their backs. They hadn't really realized this before they were already being hustled through the door, captured by their _ambushers_ …

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 8**

 **Yes readers, this is the end of this chapter. It's another cliffhanger. I know, but that's _too_ bad. Nonetheless, we hope you enjoyed the chapter readers.**

 **Now just like we promised, here are the prefaces we each did individually:**

 **Boris Yeltsin:  
** **Here, I came up with several lines of dialogue for Clover, Robert, Jaime and Sansa, as well as Tywin, Tommen and Myrcella. During the Tywin scene, I came up with most of the dialogue for it and Tywin's thoughts, with help from Marina. I also came up with the line Clover had about backwards music, Robert's nickname for her of Yellow Rose, the whole skydiving bit, including the flashback of Robert puking on Clover, and the bit on the video where the two men attempt to skydive into a wedding, inspired by a clip from _TruTV Present's World's Dumbest_. In addition to helping with the Cersei scene with the others, I also came up with the scene where WOOHP agents help with the battle outside Tywin's building. Last but not least, I came up with the idea that Robert had learned German from his uncle, a veteran of the Vietnam War.**

 **Assassin Master Ezio 91:  
** **So, this time around I once more handled Arya and Gendry's dialogue, in addition to handling the entirety of the Catelyn and Eddard scene in Winterfell. I helped out in the Cersei scene too, along with the others, especially with the part where Cersei lashed out at Janos after his failure to murder Alex and Arya was revealed. I also handled the stuff involving Osmund and his brothers in said scene and also came up with the idea for the chapter ending in a cliffhanger and as usual helped out in the proofreading and keeping an eye out for any mistakes.**

 **Marina Ka-Fai:  
** **For today's chapter, apart from all of Lancel and Sam's parts, I also did Harys' insight when he waits for Dorna and Kevan's arrival. I also handled Kevan and Dorna's scene in their car. I also did the parts where Lancel, Sam and Cersei interacted with one another. I also came up with the concept of Dorna and Jerry being business acquaintance and old friends. Backstage, I helped with proofreading, pointing out inconsistencies and provided help for plot elements.**

 **Parent12D:  
** **For this chapter, like normal, I handled all the parts with Andrew and Alex, as well as handle the Cersei scene with the others. I also came up with the whole message written backwards that I wanted to use for this story; since it's something most people haven't done in normal fanfictions. As I did previously, I had Alex say things in Spanish, and I also help come up with several different concepts for the others to work with. I also wrote out many references here and there, and finally, I helped with proofreading and setting up the chapter like usual.**

 **Well, with all these prefaces written out, we hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and we also hope you look forward to the last few chapters to this story.**

 **Now if you would love to do so, please leave a review to this chapter and let us know if you like this story, or if there's something wrong with it. Your reviews are widely appreciated.**

 **Aside from that, we have nothing anything else to say for this chapter. Since it's now 2019, we all wish you the best for this year and hope this story can interest you if you haven't read it already! That being said, we hope you look forward to the next chapter, and until then, take care for now, readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**LOVE AND DUTY**

 **Okay now readers, this is chapter nine of this collaborative crossover, written by Boris, Assassin, Marina and me!**

 **Now to answer your question rmarcano321, there is no overall theme to this story. This story just came as a result of four distinctively differently but colorfully unique writers that are putting our heads together and mashing up ideas that each of us want to use in this story. In short, the theme to this story is something that all four of us decided on together, and we are writing in for our own enjoyment.**

 **Aside from that, after this chapter, the story starts settling down since the climax will be all over, and it'll be all downhill from here, for the better. This has been an excellent experience, but we've truly enjoyed it. With that being said, we hope you'll enjoy this chapter readers!**

 **DISCLAIMER: All characters of Totally Spies belong to Marathon Media and all characters of Game of Thrones belong to George R. R. Martin. The character Andrew is owned by me, and Robert is owned by Boris Yeltsin.**

 **Now like all the previous chapters in this story, all the prefaces written by the four of us will be shown at the end. For now, just enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

 **OUT ON THE OPEN ROAD - HEADING TO CERSEI'S HIDEOUT:**

Out on the open road towards Cersei's hideout, the vehicles that consisted of Tywin and his grandchildren, and Jerry with WOOHP's officials could be seen heading straight in _that_ direction. In each of the vehicles, the respective parties were _lost_ in thought about what has occurred _up_ to this point.

With Tywin, as well as Tommen and Myrcella, _all_ three of them were lost in thought about _all_ that had happened.

 _I can't believe it; my_ _ **own**_ _daughter capturing her own cousin, and his guard, drugging them both with Nightshade poison. I should've gotten her help years ago. Fortunately, Robert, Jaime and the others from Winterfell are on their way to aid us in putting a stop to it all._  
In Tommen _and_ Myrcella's case, they were thinking on these and _other_ thoughts.

 _She is our mother, but she must be judged for her crimes, Joffrey as well._ Tommen thought.

 _It won't be easy after both are put away._ Myrcella thought. _But we'll manage as best we can. We won't be alone._

* * *

Sitting in the car behind Tywin's vehicle, which was also being driven to the hideout, Jerry, arms crossed, stared ahead, his face stern but his mind and heart racing. He thought of Lancel. He had seen this boy at birth, he had seen him on several occasions and to say he was the apple of his parents' eyes was an understatement. He wondered what _drove_ Cersei to this. He thought of his own brother, of how he had been drawn to the dark side. He thought of her own children, having to live knowing how their mother truly was.

 _I hope we're not too late. For God's sake, Lancel, live!_ He thought. _If you die on me, I'll never forgive_ _ **myself**_ _and I'll never be able to look at your mother in the eyes again._

He wondered if his spies would be strong enough against such a foe. He had trained them, he knew how competent they were, but they were still so _young!_ And Sam... While he knew she was just as skilled, she too was young enough to be his granddaughter. Heck, to him, she was. Sam, Clover, Alex, they were his granddaughters, even if they didn't share his blood. What if Sam ended up overdosed like Lancel? Also, she had never had Nightshade before, even for medicinal use, what if her body had a bad reaction to it? All he could do right now was hope for the best. He had to believe his spies would be strong enough. He had to believe Sam was okay. He had to believe in Lancel's strength kicking in again like it used to before.

And Jerry _hated_ that feeling…

 **XXXXX**

 **ON ANOTHER OPEN ROAD IN ANOTHER AREA:**

Meanwhile, on an open road in a different location, Eddard and Catelyn were driving and also heading to Cersei's hideout. As they did so they were _**plagued**_ with several thoughts, mostly worrying ones.

 _Cersei Lannister, for you of all people, to do this to my daughters._ Catelyn thought angrily. _To your own family, to complete strangers...you have_ _ **sunk**_ _beyond low._

Meanwhile, Ned was also thinking about Cersei.

 _She has shown her true colors, I always knew she was dangerous, but this, this is beyond_ _ **anything**_ _I imagined._

As they continued to think about things, they began to wonder about their daughters, how they had teamed up with the WOOHP agents for this, they just hoped they were all right; especially given _their_ mission, to rescue their fellow agent Sam and also Lancel.

Catelyn bit her lip as thinking of her daughters made her inevitably worry about Arya.

 _She's…she's never been the same since her friend Mycah died, they were so close and, and it was because of_ _ **that**_ _she changed so much._ She thought sadly. _Not just her appearance and style, but with her attitude too…_

Ned sighed sadly. "This is all beyond crazy, Cat. To think this all _started_ because of Robert Baratheon _and_ his death. His death which we _now_ know Cersei was behind, I don't understand why she would do _this_?"

"Neither do I Ned." Catelyn said softly. "But we knew she was evil all the time. We just never expected her to go _this_ far, crossing the line and…Gods know what else she has in store, for all of us."

"You're right. I just hope we can stop this before it's too late." Ned agreed.

With that they drove onwards, desperate to reach the hideout in time, to aid the others but especially to aid their _daughters_ , praying that they weren't too late to help them, worried that they truly needed the said help…

 **XXXXX**

 **AT CERSEI'S HIDEOUT:**

Back at Cersei's hideout, the WOOHP agents and their companions had been successfully grabbed by Cersei's agents, although they themselves hadn't quite realized this yet, still being dazed and startled by the sudden attack. With their hands bound behind their backs, they were unable to put up much resistance as they were dragged into a darkened secluded room. Directly before them was a silhouette of someone seated in the centre of the room. Arya tensed when she heard a voice she recognized as Janos Slynt's speaking up.

"We caught them, _all_ of them," he was saying. " _Ambushed_ and brought before you as you wished."

Arya hissed. She was certain of it; it had to be _him_.

 _It's_ _ **his**_ _voice all right..._

Before anything else could surface, the lights immediately turned on, revealing Cersei in all her glory sitting in that comfy chair in the centre of the room, and then their captors were revealed to them before their very eyes.

It was then the group became _aware_ of their surroundings and situation, they had been captured by several people they were familiar with, people who had caused them problems before. Osmund and Osney Kettleblack for instance who had Andrew and Gendry caught in a secure grip, as well as having their hands bound. Arya and Alex were in a similar predicament, being held by Janos and Osfryd. Joffrey, from what the others could see, had Clover and Sansa in a strong griplock, by their necks as they were squirming. Finally, Pycelle had Jaime and Robert captive, both with their hands tied  
behind them, as if he had an _ace_ up his sleeve.

In a matter of moments, Cersei found it in herself to lay her eyes on those that had entered her hideout room; directing her attention at the moment to the achievement that her cronies accomplished and was filled with sadism _and_ joy at this.

"My, this is a pleasant surprise. I must say that I'm impressed by this," she admitted through **that** icy smug smirk. "It's such a _**joy**_ to see my associates achieve something for _once,_ and how they successfully captured those nosey _Americans_ and their little friends. Indeed, very _nice_ _ **job**_ my affiliates…"

As Cersei continued to grin in a snide manner, the spies and their protégés were now clumped together, released from their attackers, who were right behind them in guard mode, ready to strike if they tried something _suspicious._ Needless to say, they weren't amused in the slightest. Andrew, in particular, was very keen and weary of this scenery.

"So, you happen to be the 'Cersei' that we've heard about, huh?" Andrew asked dryly and in a deadpan manner.

"That would be me," Cersei spoke in a rather faux affable manner. "I must admit, it's certainly a _thrill_ to meet you four _Americans,_ including the one who works for Father."

"Hmph, yeah right," Alex huffed in a sarcastic manner; a sign that showed how unimpressed she was along with the others.

Cersei leered over towards Alex and examined her, clearly taken aback by her biting tone. In spite of that, she kept her guard up.

"Hmmm…You know you have quite the _mouth_ there, you Hispanic, Latino American chick," Cersei sounded more bemused than anything. "It's no wonder why you easily became close friends to the youngest Stark bitch right next to you."

Arya glowered at Cersei. "Shut the _fuck_ up, stupid chump as usual."

Cersei just shook her head. "Well, I see you haven't changed a bit, still the same old Arya Stark, the one I've grown to know _and_ loathe."

"Whatever." Clover cut in.

She examined the other blonde.

"You just use this as an act. You remind me of Mandy, using your _looks_ to get what _you_ want."

Robert also examined his captor.

"Y'know, you remind me of Penelope Blossom, except she's a redhead."

Sansa was curious.

"Who's Penelope?"

"She's from _Riverdale_." Robert and Clover both deadpanned at the _same_ time.

"Should've figured, but this isn't a good time..." Sansa told them.

" _ **ENOUGH!"**_ Cersei screamed. "The last thing I need is your inane babbling. Now, I have much work to do, thanks to all of you my plans have hit some minor setbacks, but I'll soon have everything resolved and be back on track."

That made the group tense, this wasn't the first time they'd heard about some sort of plan from Cersei.

She continued. "Yes, once I dispose of all of you, and deal with your little friend, I can get back to business and soon, not only will father's company be _mine_ , I'll be able to show what I'm truly capable of, none of the other so-called big companies will be able to stand in my way."

Arya scoffed. "Whatever, I've heard **enough** of this _shit_ , where the _hell_ is my stuff that you stole!?"

Cersei chuckled, not the least bit bothered by Arya's indifference, she had come to expect this from the girl.

"You must be blind; I gave them to _someone_ who can make good use of them, teaching you a lesson." She explained as if talking to a five-year-old. "Right, Joffrey?"

Joffrey smirked, holding up Arya's beanie, bracelets and _even_ her necklace, he snickered, smirking sadistically at Arya who growled and tried to struggle.

" _Fuck_ you." She sneered angrily.

"Yeah," Alex glared at the blonde Lannister. "Where is Sam!?"

"And what have you done with _our_ cousin, eh?" Jaime asked his sister.

"Oh, rest assure, they are both in this room," Cersei sighed. "And you will all be _joining_ them _soon_ enough."

The others were surprised when Cersei revealed that, as Cersei got straight to the point.

Cersei raised an eyebrow, looking at her underlings.

"Well, what are you waiting for...?" She snapped. "Deal with them."

They reacted at once, nodding and soon began to close in, ready to _kill_ the captives.

* * *

Sam watched as they arrived. If they were getting that desperate, it meant Cersei was falling out of Fate's favor. She could still resist and give them a good fight, but they'd be able to slice Lancel's throat open without any issue. While it was clear he was fighting the Nightshade, it was clearer that the drug was slowly but surely winning. She had to put him first, to protect him. And protecting him meant making a scene.

"Guys," She started to yell as loud as she could, hurting her throat, stopping the captors from pulling forward their orders. "We're here! And we could definitely use a hand!"

That caught their attention, they soon noticed the captive Sam and for the Westerosi, it was their first glimpse of her.

 _That's her. That's_ _ **that**_ _girl, Sam._ Arya reflected. _She matches the description. Hmmm...if what I've heard is right she's certainly capable...being caught like this was just bad luck for her._

Gendry took note of her too. _So that's Andrew's friend Sam. Certainly looks the way he described. Gotta do something to help her, anything..._

Sansa spotted her as well.

 _The one Clover told us about. Her being caught this way was just bad timing._

Jaime _also_ took note of the redhead.

 _A capable agent… Her getting caught this way was just how things worked out, for now…_

Meanwhile, the WOOHP agents took notice of Lancel and his _declining_ health. This was their first of seeing Lancel in the flesh, but it wasn't such a great first meeting of him. His health was drastically declining and they grew weary of that. While Sam was simply dangling from the ceiling via rope, Lancel was limp and weak, seeing that the Nightshade was overtaking him and his strength by each passing second. The four WOOHP spies were exceedingly worried and concerned about this.

 _Holy shit! That's…that's Lancel?_ Andrew thought. _I_ _ **knew**_ _that something was wrong with him right from the start, but now he's as_ _ **limp**_ _as a worn-out punching bag! The Nightshade is really **killing** him on the inside from the looks of it. Man, I would give **anything** to help him out…_

 _Oh mi Dios, that's Lancel!?_ Alex thought as the Hispanic studied Lancel further. _Poor Lancel, I really wish we can get him to a doctor or a surgeon! That Nightshade is literally killing him! We got to do something before it's too late!_

 _What the fuck? That's him? Yeesh, whatever this Nightshade is supposed to do, looks like its working. We need to get him to a doctor and fast._ Clover thought.

Robert was having similar thoughts.

 _God above, that's the man Sam was so interested in. Thanks to that poison, or whatever it is, he's not looking too good right now. Hope we can get him medical attention as soon as we get this finished._

After a moment or so to take in all these thoughts, the gang found themselves commenting about Lancel's bad condition.

"Yeah guys, Lancel is _definitely_ in _worse_ shape than we originally thought," Andrew spoke first. "I don't know about you, but I get the feeling that his current condition has everything to do with the Nightshade that is _plaguing_ him on the inside."

"I agree with Andy," said Alex. "That poison stuff is really _killing_ him and I feel nothing but sorrow and sympathy for his weakened state."

Arya nodded slowly. "I'm with Alex, Lancel doesn't look too good, he's...he's gotta be in agony.

"Yeah man, he doesn't deserve _this_ , _no one_ does..." Gendry remarked sadly. "He clearly got far _too_ much, it's practically burning him up inside."

"I'm no expert, but it has to be _killing_ him from the inside." Sansa explained.

"She's right." Jaime told them.

"Hopefully, _someone_ has a way to treat this type of thing." Robert stated.

"We'd better find him a good _doctor_ when this is over." Clover informed them.

"Don't bother." Someone sneered as he arrived.

Turning to see who was behind them, the group discovered Joffrey. He had a wicked smile on his lips.

"We won't need your advice, thank you very much." Sam retorted.

Joffrey only smirked.

"On the contrary, love," he said. "Lancel is an _error_ of nature and most certainly the product of a condom failure. He has always been so weak, gullible! That fool tried to befriend me once because he thought I was lonely _and_ misunderstood. That idiot. He stopped because he actually feared what I liked doing. Rightfully so. So, when I told him I'd make sure his little brothers wouldn't be bullied and even better, protected from afar, by my goons, he fell right into being my slave, without thinking twice. He should have known the favors I was going to ask of him. It was so fun, seeing the struggles in his eyes, whenever I asked him to torment someone who earnt it, like Sansa for example, because deep down, he didn't want to do it. Really, dearie, it's just natural selection at this point."

Sam gritted her teeth in silence, glaring at the boy. How casually he spoke of Lancel's demise made her blood boil. He didn't even respect the gift that Life was, the miracle Lancel was to his parents. But she had to give him credit for one thing: now she understood Lancel's sentence better. When he had told Cersei he was ready to die if it meant atoning for his sins, she had thought he was speaking of his guilt about the whole Robert Baratheon case, while he had been a victim in that affair and not a willing participant. Lancel had been a bully, once. Yes, he could have stood for himself and leave Joffrey, even at the start of this bribing, when he discovered the true meaning of helping Joffrey. But she had spent enough time with Lancel to understand how he worked: a promise was a promise and he wasn't a man to break his vows. And Joffrey was clearly nuts, so his brothers could have really been endangered if he had rebelled. She couldn't say she was completely okay with this but she understood his context. Deep down, Lancel had always been a nice guy and given the chance, he would apologize to the ones he had hurt.

"There is no shame in being weak." She stated with such calmness in her voice she even surprised herself. "Not everyone is born brave or strong. That's why _those_ born with those qualities have to help them. So they can learn and shine."

As Sam finished that, leaving Joffrey speechless, the rest of the gang were lost in thought by what Joffrey had revealed to them. To say that they were beyond shocked was an understatement.

 _Well, I expected this._ Andrew grumbled in his thoughts. _Joffrey is nothing more but a fucking twat who only used Lancel for his own self-gratification, and doesn't care what the hell happens to him. Joffrey is just as much of a shithead as Mandy, if not **more**. I really hope he gets a serious beating as retribution for being a spoiled brat._

 _Okay, now I hate Joffrey even more than I did before._ Alex thought in fury. _As if killing Arya's friend Mycah, and wanting to kill Clover and Sansa was bad enough, he used Lancel as his personal bitch and do all that awful shit to all those less fortunate folks. Lancel really didn't deserve this fate. I really hope Arya can seriously give Joffrey the most brutal beating that_ _ **that**_ _fucker deserves._

Arya glowered hearing Joffrey's comments. _Fucking dick, I always knew Lancel wasn't working on his own accord when he did that. Sure I_ _ **thought**_ _he was a prick who should've stood up for himself, but seriously...Fuck Joffrey and everything about him._

 _It's people like Joffrey who are weak, always needing to put others down to make themselves feel better._ Gendry thought to himself angrily.

Jaime glared at his nephew.

 _To think I thought I could teach him how to be a military officer, fucking asshole!_ He thought.

Sansa was furious as well.

 _He took complete advantage of him, not just that, he also was ungrateful for how he treated me._

 _That bastard, thinking his family name can get him whatever he wants…_ Robert thought, in anger.

 _So, rich bitch thinks he can get away with everything, does he? He'll be wrong here._ Clover thought to herself, her face almost turning red with rage.

* * *

After a few more minutes, Cersei huffed at this dramatic moment and decided to get things back on track.

"All right, enough," Cersei huffed impatiently. "Now that we have all that _shit_ squared away, I'd like my affiliates to handle these American spies and their protégés for good this time. So release these intruders and give them a _sporting_ chance to be disposed of!"

And they did just that. They untied the American spies and their partners and as soon as they did that, the captors then had their weapons drawn out.

Pycelle acted first by taking out a whistle and blew into it extra loud. It only took a few seconds before a pair of soldiers the group hadn't seen before whom none of them recognized entered. Given Pycelle's age, Robert guessed he knew he _wouldn't_ win against the two _younger_ men. That explained the other soldiers.

 _Shit, he_ _ **knows**_ _he can't beat us, so, he has these two to do the job for him._ Robert thought.

The two men quickly revealed their weapons to the pair; _butcher knives_ , of _all_ things.

Robert knew this was _serious_ , but, inside his head, he was _laughing_.

 _God, what do they think this is, a horror movie?_

Next up, Joffrey confronted Arya, he smirked and reached for a pouch that had been fixed to his belt and pulled out his weapon which turned out to be shurikens. Holding them up with a smug grin on his face he laughed at the shocked expression that crossed Arya's face.

 _He actually had something like that on hand?_ She thought, surprised. _So he really does intend to kill_ _ **us**_ _, to kill_ _ **me**_ _. He went from trying to run over Sansa and Clover and attempting to stab them to using these fucking shurikens on me..._

She shook her head, she knew she'd have to focus, her expression turned firm.

 _If Joffrey's gonna get deadly serious, then so am I._ She thought.

With that she adopted the stance she usually used for fencing, standing side face, usually useful as it presented a smaller target, Arya's skinny frame made it even more so. She glared, watching Joffrey carefully; he seemed surprised that she was actually ready to fight.

Not too far away from that was where Alex found herself being confronted by Janos, and by the grin on his face, he meant _big_ _ **business.**_ In a matter of seconds, Janos busted out what appeared to be a Karabiner 98k; a WWII Nazi rifle that looks like it had to be at least several decades old, and it looked rather ancient. Yet at the same time, it was intimidating and it looked like it could still work. As Janos held the rifle in a regular stance, Alex grew a shock and horrified look on her face.

 _OH MY GOD! That's a rifle! Janos is really going to_ _ **shoot**_ _me and make me his next target practice!? They aren't joking when they say that they want to_ _ **kill**_ _us off!_ Alex thought in a terrified manner, gulping at the sight of the weapon. _Well uh, I do hope I can outsmart him the best I can, and get that gun away from his possession before I become caught in the crossfire. I have to do something…_

Maintaining her composure, Alex felt sweat beads dripping down her forehead as she tried her best to keep her guard up and her anxiety in check.

Nearby, Osmund and Osney were face to face with Andrew and Gendry, ready to take them down, clearly seeking revenge for their earlier defeat. They too were revealed to be armed, both with nunchucks which they began to perform, showing a surprisingly expert level of skill with the weapon.

"Shit," Gendry muttered, taken aback. _For them to use something like this, this could be bad._

"Holy shit," Andrew uttered under his breath. _Looks like these dudes are serious about wanting to kill us... Well if it's a fight they want, they got it!_

Sharing a careful look Andrew and Gendry nodded to each other and assumed fighting stances, ready to take anything the brothers threw at them, determined to not go down without a fight.

Nearby, Osfryd was going after Clover and was confronting her himself. Osfryd soon revealed his own weapon; a third pair of nunchucks.

 _A pair of sticks, really?_ Clover thought, trying not to laugh.

She didn't know much about that sort of weapon, but, if he was serious in using them, as silly as they sounded, then, she knew she had to be too. She soon was in a fighting stance.

Osfryd whirled them around, shifting them from hand to hand, though Clover felt he was showing off.

 _Yeesh, he's serious about this, even if what he's using as a weapon looks stupid._ Clover thought.

Nonetheless, Clover stood her ground, ready to take on anything this creep has up his sleeve.

Once all of the associates had their weapons drawn out, Cersei was assured that this would work, as she along with Sansa were on the sideline for the time being.

"Well, what are you waiting for," she barked her order. _**"ATTACK!"**_

And they did just that. The fights truly got underway by each respective party, and this was only just the beginning…

 **XXXXX**

 **AT THE FRONT ENTRANCE AT CERSEI'S HIDEOUT:**

Meanwhile, out front of Cersei's hideout, Kevan and Dorna pulled up front to the parking lot, and Dorna noticed her father out front as they both exit the car.

"Dad," Dorna called as she ran her father, Kevan on her heels. "What are you doing here?"

He gave her a small, somewhat shy smile.

"I _couldn't_ leave you two facing what lies ahead. I can't hide from the truth, not this time."

"You've done _enough_ ," Kevan stated. "You don't have to _force_ yourself."

"I have to," Harys replied; his eyes filled with determination, a rare sight. "I have a part in all this. And I'll make this right."

Dorna wanted to tell her father he had already made it _right_ the second he denounced Cersei and told everyone about her plans for Lancel. She knew he _wouldn't_ change his mind though. And deep down, she was _grateful_. With two of the most important men in her life by her side, there wasn't anything she couldn't do. They'd save Lancel, together.

As a _true_ family…

 **XXXXX**

Back in Cersei's lair, the fights were getting rowdy. Arya grimaced as she ducked, dodging one of Joffrey's shuriken.

 _He can only have_ _ **so**_ _many of them. He's gotta run out sometime._ She thought desperately.

Making use of her amazing agility, honed through her years of fencing training, she ducked and dodged the shuriken being thrown her way by Joffrey. He was callously _taunting_ her but she ignored him. Dodging a fourth, then a fifth, she growled then suddenly Joffrey laughed and Arya yelped as the next shuriken made contact, cutting her left cheek. The _blood_ oozed from the cut and she grimaced, gently touching her, her eyes wide. Then suddenly, to Joffrey's shock, she growled and then sneered at him angrily.

"That all you got."

He froze, too startled to even throw his next shuriken. That was all the _opening_ Arya needed and she got close, close enough to strike and the next noise heard was Joffrey's high pitched squeals as Arya delivered a swift but hard knee to his balls. Once Joffrey fell to the ground, he clutched his damaged manhood, clearly down for quite some time.

"I'll take _these_ back." She taunted.

With that, she took back her beanie, bracelets and necklace from Joffrey and swiftly pulled them all back on.

She smiled, relieved. _Thank the Old Gods I got them back, now..._

She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when she heard Alex scream in panic and she whirled around. She froze, eyes wide in horror as she saw Alex, held at gunpoint by Janos, his rifle pointing right at her head.

Having already fired a couple of shots at the Hispanic, who dodge them, Janos was clearly desperate with wanting to shoot Alex with the rifle. Alex stuttered and tried to reason with Janos.

"N-N-Now please, take it easy with that thing, will ya…?" Alex was clearly nervous. "Can we settle this peacefully? W-Without the use of that rifle…? I don't want to be target practice for your gun!"

Seeing Alex quiver in fear made him feel good as he could only grin in a smug manner and scoffed it off.

"Heh heh, nice try there little Latino," he mocked her. "I had you _and_ your friend Arya in the palm of my hands. I attempted to drown both of you in that car! But because you both escaped, I'll have no choice but to make _you_ my personal target practice. With the same rifle I used to stop Arya's _Ford_ right in its tracks."

Alex was shocked and a realization hit her, regarding not just how he was _responsible_ for trapping them in _that_ car but was also behind the damage Arya's _Ford_ got into. Sadly, she was so overcome with fear and despair to even think straight, as she knows that there would be no changing his mind. Alex could only gulp meekly as Janos was about to open fire on her.

Before Janos could open fire he yelled as she suddenly stumbled, Arya had come out of nowhere and shoulder tackled him, despite her smaller stature, her speed granted her enough force to knock him back a couple of feet, messing up his aim and making him stumble over his feet. Arya quickly hurried to Alex's side, stopping next to her.

"Thanks for the save Arya," Alex grinned gleefully.

Arya smiled. "It's like I told you before, I'm with _you_ _till_ the **end**. Now, get ready. Here _he_ comes."Sure enough, Janos had recovered and was taking aim again.

"I see you got your _stuff_ back, Stark bitch." He sneered. "Now aiding your little Hispanic friend, fine...I'll just have to shoot the _both_ of you."

With that he readied his rifle, ready to lock and load on the two girls.

Arya tensed. "Alex, grab my hand."

"Got it," Alex swiftly grabbed her hand without any further questioning.

With that Arya led the way, dodging the sudden burst of gunfire, getting behind a pillar just in time. Suddenly, Janos' gun stopped firing. Arya peeked out and smirked when she saw his frustrated expression.

" _Fuck_ , what's with this thing?" He snarled.

Taking her chance and closing in, Alex with her, Arya suddenly struck Janos and knocked him aside.

"Should've realized that an ancient old gun like that would misfire," she taunted.

Janos growled and began to get up.

Before he could get up entirely, Alex got her turn to strike him, knocking him down temporarily as Alex stood by Arya's side.

"Yeah, that _totally_ came from the 20th century, so you should know better _pal_ ," she taunted him too before sticking her tongue out at him.

Janos sneered angrily and as soon as he got up, the process was reset as he began shooting at them again, resulting in the same dodge-and-attack pattern to occur. This went on for several minutes.

* * *

While that was going on, Osmund and Osney proved to be rather skilled with their nunchucks, taking care of Gendry and Andrew rather well. Gendry and Andrew had been applying their same methods from before, underground cage fighting and spy training respectively to hold their own. But they were in a bit of trouble; that much was _clear_. Gendry grimaced as he narrowly dodged an attack by Osmund from one of the nunchucks, he struck out, landing a counter blow into Osmund's back.

Andrew performed a similar act, doing a backflip out of range of the nunchuck that Osney had, and then landed counter-strike foot feet right into his back.

But Osmund and Osney, however, maintained their ground and continue to fight them for several minutes in this fashion. Then suddenly, Osney and Osmund managed to land a strike on their respective opponents. This opened up a chance for them to strike more times, Gendry and Andrew both backed of, grimacing in pain, they had gained some minor cracked ribs and slight bruising to their faces; Gendry having the beginnings of a black eye and Andrew had a slight nosebleed.

Gendry hissed. _**Shit**_ _, that hurt! These guys are putting up a fight, and they're determined to get_ _ **revenge**_ _. Not gonna go down easily._

Andrew growled. _Yowch, holy_ _ **shit!**_ _That actually hurt! These guys are actually taking this fight seriously… No matter, I'm not going to let some bruises drag me down._

"Hah, not so easy now, is it, boys." Osney taunted.

Osmund smiled. "Funny isn't it, how easily the tables turn, not so cocky."

Andrew and Gendry just glared, standing their ground, side by side.

"These are just _minor_ injuries, they're not gonna stop me, I can still fight." Gendry snapped.

"That's right," Andrew barked, backing up his pal. "These are just _typical_ injuries. They're not going to stop me either! I'm still able to fight you guys as well!"

With that the four of them continued fighting, neither side letting down their guard.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clover was having _troubles_ of her own when it came to Osfryd and his own nunchucks. He was _waving_ it around, but in a way that seemed professional.

" _Show off_." She taunted.

"No more games, girl," he told her, moving in.

He swung several times, Clover dancing around, not letting him get a hit in. Her spy training and dancing were still coming in handy. She even managed to land a blow, kicking his legs out from under him. That lasted for only a few seconds before he got back on his feet again.

 _Shit, I thought I_ _ **had**_ _him._ Clover thought.

In revenge for that, Osfryd landed several blows on her after a time of more _dancing_. The blows came fast, _too_ _**fast**_ for Clover to react. Her nose was _hit_ , next, her jaw and one mighty blow hit the top of her head, causing her to collapse, as well as a tooth to fall out, and blood came out from her nose.

"Ha, not so fast are you _little girl_?" Osfryd taunted.

* * *

As Osfryd taunted her, Jaime and Robert were dealing with Pycelle's guards, not to mention their knives. Both put their training to good use, dodging each slash or cut that came their way. Jaime even managed to kick the knife from his attacker's hand, only for the man to lean over to get it back.

"Impressive, but you won't dodge forever. They'll **slice** and **dice** you both eventually." Pycelle taunted.

Both ignored him, concentrating. They managed to _land_ a few kicks and punches. A bit later on, the guards threw their knives aside. Both of them found this to be _odd_ but **tried** to keep their guards up. It was not to be, since both Pycelles' soldiers soon attacked, this time with their fists. To Robert, it felt like they had _brass knuckles_ and, odds were they probably did.

Jaime got several blows for his attempts at holding his man off. Soon, one eye was badly _bruised_ , a scar was across one cheek, and _**blood**_ was coming from his nose.

Robert soon had similar _injuries_ , but one punch was hard enough to send several teeth flying out of his mouth. Robert soon took note of this, smiling as his front teeth were now gone.

Clover managed to get to her feet. She rubbed at her temple.

 _Ugh, I've got a headache._ She thought, before noticing Robert's missing teeth.

"Robby." She gasped.

"Wha?"

"Y-Y-Your teeth!"

He took notice of them and _shook_ them off.

"Its fine darling, in the South, front teeth are _optional_." He told her, managing a grin, despite the missing teeth.

 _What?_ Clover was confused but figured he'd be able to explain it to her later. Right now, she had bigger fish to fry, as did Robert.

Both he and Jaime shook off the worst of their injuries, in time for the guards to grab their knives. The fight was _still_ on.

* * *

At this point, Joffrey ended up regaining his composure and got up.

"Argh, fuck, _fuck_ , _**fuck**_ …hurts…that bitch…my balls..." He snarled under his breath before he heard the bullets.

He looked up and grinned as he saw Janos firing on Arya and Alex. Although it was clear he was having trouble with them.

 _Those two brats, they'll get what's coming, better go and give Janos a hand, I have some weapons to spare._ Joffrey reflected with an evil smirk. When Janos was facing in his direction, Joffrey subtly turned one of his shurikens so it caught the light. Janos smirked; a big smug smirk crossed his face as he realized this would make things twice as easy.

"All right then, we'll do it together." He said.

Joffrey nodded. "Thank you. Now let's take care of these punks."

Arya froze hearing that she realized now Joffrey was recovered.

" _Shit_ ," she muttered. "Alex careful, Joffrey's back on his feet and is gonna be helping Janos. We gotta be extra careful now."

"All right Arya, I'm all gamed for that," Alex smiled in a trusting manner.

"That's what I like to hear." Arya replied.

With that, she grabbed Alex's hand again and led the way as they resumed their dodging of Janos' bullets and now Joffrey's shurikens too. Dodging underneath one Arya struck Joffrey in the gut with her elbow. Before Janos could react, Alex got around him and delivered a kick to the back of his head. But before they could capitalize, their attackers recovered and resumed their assault, prolonging the fight even more.

This happened for some time before Joffrey barked.

"I've had _enough_ of this!"With that he suddenly lashed out, throwing one of his shurikens towards Alex which, like with Arya, struck her left cheek.

Alex took a good look at her cut and it was shown to be oozing blood which dripped onto the floor in the same manner as Arya's cut previously.

" _ **YOOOWWWW!"**_ Alex shrieked painfully, getting Arya all worried for her.

Arya rushed over at once. "Alex, you okay?"

"Ow Arya, I just got a gaping cut," Alex squealed in agony. "It's _oozing_ with blood, and it hurts _so much_ …"

"Yeah, it stings, don't I know it." Arya muttered, fuming. "Joffrey, you're gonna _fucking_ get it."

Then she realized they had let their guard down, Janos was already taking aim, Arya looked around quickly and spotted, to her surprise, a military bullet-proof vest. An idea quickly came to her.

"Alex, I got it. Stick _close_ to me."

"Right behind you Arya…"

With that, just in time, Arya grabbed the vest and quickly brought it up, just as Janos fired and Joffrey attacked again, she grimaced from the impact, but they were left unharmed. Janos and Joffrey stopped, glaring as they saw this, their attacks had been defected. Arya let out a sigh of relief at her plan working, aside from the cuts to their cheeks, they were unharmed.

After the attacks ceased, Arya and Alex checked to see if they really had _stopped_. They _spotted_ Joffrey, fuming as he waited _impatiently_. Janos was trying to frantically reload, but being so _ancient_ his gun made it a struggle. Arya knew this was her chance to seize the moment.

"Their _guard's_ down. I'm gonna make _my_ move. Cover for me, okay?" She whispered to Alex.

Alex simply nodded and smiled, trusting Arya with what she's about to do.

With that they hurried over to Joffrey and Arya struck him with another elbow strike, Alex swept his legs out from under him and before he could rise, Arya used the vest as a weapon, striking him in the head and flooring him.

"That's for hurting _my_ best friend." Arya snarled through gritted teeth, glaring.

They quickly regroup and Arya raised the vest for protection as Janos had reloaded and tried to fire at them. Dazed but by no means out, a furious Joffrey was back on his feet.

"Thanks for that Arya," Alex thanked her. "That jerk-wad totally deserved what he had coming to him."

Arya smirked. "I couldn't agree more. _Shit_ , here they come again. Be ready, follow my lead."

"You don't have to remind me twice." Alex smirked too.

With that they dodged more of the attacks, using the vest as extra protection as needed as they continued to fight against Janos and Joffrey.

* * *

While all that fighting was going on, Sansa and Cersei were on the sidelines. If they were normal people, they'd be watching the fights, sharing food, but that _wasn't_ the case. Rather than doing that, the both of them soon began to argue amongst each other.

" _You!_ When I was dating Joffrey, you turned a blind eye to how he abused me. I was like gum on his shoes, and you did _nothing_ about it!" Sansa yelled.

"Is this so?" Cersei asked before she barked back. "You allowed that bitch of a sister to _hurt_ him."

"You're a _liar!_ She was protecting _me_ from _him_. You're a fool!"

"Your sister _loves_ picking fights with my son and anyone else she can." Cersei told her, apparently ignoring her remark.

" _How_ _ **dare**_ _you!_ That's my little sister you're talking about. At least mum and dad didn't raise her to be a spoiled brat like you did with Joffrey."

"Excuse me!? Take that _back_ , now!"

"Not when it's the truth," Sansa huffed. "This coming from the woman who's been spreading conspiracies around the _whole country_ of **Westeros**."

The argument continued, both women talking over each other at points as the other fights continued on top of it, none of them dying down anytime soon…

 **XXXXX**

Back outside the front entrance of Cersei's hideout, Eddard and Catelyn Stark arrived in their car. Exiting the car they looked around at the entrance to the hideout.

"We're finally here." Ned remarked.

Cat nodded. "Yes, to think Cersei had something like _this_ hidden away _all_ this time..."

Ned agreed. "Yeah, I wonder…we're not the only ones who know about this. Will anyone else show up, or are they already here?"

Before Catelyn could reply, Tywin's car approached and stopped. Tywin soon emerged, followed by his grandchildren.

Handshakes were exchanged the moment they approached Ned and Cat.

"Eddard," Tywin greeted.

"Mr and Mrs Stark," Myrcella greeted first, and Tommen followed suit shortly afterwards.

"Tywin." Eddard greeted him in a formal manner.

"Tommen, and Myrcella? So you're _here_ too?" Cat added as she noticed them.

They nodded and all shook hands.

"You came here alone?" Ned asked.

"We're _not_ alone." Tywin told them. Myrcella and Tommen nodded in agreement.

"Well, who else is with you?" Cat queried clearly confused.

Tywin was ready to respond, when several WOOHP cars and vehicles pulled in and surrounded the hideout. Jerry soon stepped out from the main car, along with other WOOHP personnel.

"Eddard, Catelyn, this is Jerry Lewis. He is the director of WOOHP." Tywin introduced.

"Ah, I've _heard_ of them." Catelyn remarked, nodding.

Ned nodded too. "Yes, as have I. It stands for _**W**_ _orld_ _ **O**_ _rganization_ _ **O**_ _f_ _ **H**_ _uman_ _ **P**_ _rotection_ right?"

"You'd be correct. My spies were sent abroad to help in this _case_." Jerry explained.

Both Ned and Cat smiled after this and Ned spoke up.

"It's a pleasure to actually meet you." He said.

Cat agreed. "Yes, it truly is a pleasure to meet you."

Jerry shook their hands one at a time.

"It's a fine pleasure to meet the _both_ of you as well."

After shaking hands Cat noticed another car. "Wait, someone else is here, whose _car_ is that?"

"That would be Dorna's. She called me earlier and arranged this rescue plan." Jerry told her.

"Her husband Kevan _and_ her father Harys are here as well." Tywin revealed.

Catelyn grimaced. "Our _daughters_ are here too, with the other spies."

"My son Jaime is in _there_ as well." Tywin told them.

"Well no time to lose then," Jerry declared. "We better get moving."

"Good point." Tywin said.

"He's right." Tommen agreed, with Myrcella nodding too.

"Yes, of course, I agree." Ned remarked as Cat also nodded.

With that, they teamed up together and entered, while the other WOOHP officials surrounded the building to find other ways inside _apart_ from the front entrance…

 **XXXXX**

 **IN THE HALLWAY WITHIN CERSEI'S HIDEOUT:**

"It should be somewhere on the _right_." Harys unsurely said.

Dorna nodded without a sound, not even making eye contact, way too concentrated. Her baby boy was out there and they had to find him fast. She knew Jerry would arrive sooner or later but she couldn't stay idle. Or else, she'd go insane. She knew Kevan was the same way.

"Once this is _all_ over, we'll have to thank Genna for watching over the kids." Kevan said, to break the silence.

"You know your sister; she'll say she doesn't want anything." Dorna commented. "Though there is no way she is leaving _empty-handed_."

Yes, they'd have so many people to thank! Jerry, Sam, her friends _and_ colleagues... Maybe they could also invite the family over and the Starks as well. For all the bad blood that had happened between the two clans, deep down, Eddard and Catelyn were no different from them. Maybe this was what everyone needed actually. A huge gathering where they could eat their fill, joke, and forget about the world just for one day. She could see Lancel immediately stepping in to help her in the kitchen…And giving his grandfather a _big_ hug. Because Lancel was not the _idiot_ everyone assumed he was. He was naïve, not stupid. He'd understand the situation his grandfather was in. Seeing Kevan's smirk, she raised an eyebrow.

"Plan this for a _hot_ day. Barbecues are easier on the cooks." He joked.

How on Earth he managed to read her that well that was still a mystery after so many years of marriage. But that was part of the magic of their relationship.

"Just make sure Cersei _isn't_ there. Or else, it'll be _her_ I roast, along with her _wicked_ son."

"You'd have to _beat_ me."

That resulted in Dorna letting loose a chuckle and a smirk. Even Harys managed to giggle at that _joking_ remark.

* * *

Before Dorna could come up with a joking retort of her own, someone shouted out to them from the other end of the hall.

"HEY DORNA! _KEVAN!_ _ **HARYS!**_ "

The three of them turned around and they saw Eddard, Catelyn, Tywin, Tommen, Myrcella and Jerry catching up to them. They were utterly surprised; while they were expecting Tywin, Tommen and Myrcella, and they were _definitely_ expecting Jerry, they _weren't_ expecting Eddard and Catelyn to show up too. Perhaps it had something to do with their daughters Sansa and Arya being here with the other agents. Regardless, they were shocked to see the Stark parents.

The three of them waited patiently for them to catch up until they finally caught up to where they were standing. Soon they stopped and that's when the greetings occurred.

Eddard and Catelyn both smiled lightly.

"Dorna, Kevan...Harys, it's good to see you _all_." Ned remarked.

Cat nodded. "I wish we could have met under _better_ circumstances, but I agree with my husband."

Tywin hugged his brother and sister-in-law, and Harys as well.

"I'd say it's a pleasure to meet but, given the circumstances-"

"Understood," Kevan told him.

Tommen and Myrcella greeted the three of them, though with handshakes rather than _hugs_.

"It is true this is a sad situation indeed." Dorna said. "However, I am glad you are all here."

"I am so _sorry_ for all this." Harys added.

Jerry gently patted his shoulder.

"You did the right thing by telling the truth." Jerry eased him.

He gave Dorna a small smile.

"If you two are here, then I assume your children are involved in some way?" Kevan asked.

"Our daughters _are_ here, with the spies who were assigned to them." Cat explained quickly.

"We want to give them as much as we possibly can." Ned added.

"My son and the agent Jerry sent are involved as well." Tywin informed them.

"I'm very glad you are all on board with this. It's reassuring." Kevan explained.

Harys only nodded.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Jerry." Dorna said.

The man smiled.

"Anything for my sister of heart. We have so much to catch up and so little time. I suggest we leave the chit-chat for later."

"With an earl grey, yes."

"You know me well."

They spent chatting for several minutes or so.

Catelyn sighed afterwards. "As lovely as this reunion is, we have to get going and find Cersei, quickly."

"Cat's right, Sansa and Arya are in need of assistance." Ned added.

"So does our son." Dorna replied.

Looking at their confused faces, Kevan wondered what they had thought or imagined. Did they think they were there only for Tywin? Yes, true, had Tywin been the only member of their family involved in this mess, of course, they would have come too. He was his older brother, his model, and he loved him.

"Cersei threw our son under the bus after she murdered her husband and she had him poisoned with Nightshade when he dared see himself as the person he truly is: a victim." Dorna bitterly remarked.

"We'll give you the full story once this is all over." Harys added. "Let's go."

"While I do like the fact you and Jerry are old friends, Dorna, my son has also found himself involved in the mess my daughter's created. We'd best be moving." Tywin told them.

"He's right, no time to lose." Tommen agreed.

"You can catch up later." Myrcella told them.

Jerry agreed and invited them to move on. Kevan, his wife and father-in-law nodded.

"Right." Ned and Cat agreed together.

"Let's go." Tommen told them.

Myrcella agreed with a nod.

"Shall we?" Tywin asked.

"Let's end this." Myrcella said.

With that, they hurried on, making their way through the hideout, seeking out the room Cersei was in, knowing the others would be there, they just hoped they could all put an end to this madness…

 **XXXXX**

 _Gosh, they are giving me a headache!_ Sam thought as she was forced to listen to this argument going on down below.

A small moan of pain drew her attention. Lancel was sitting on the floor, his back resting against a wall, still trying to remain conscious and somewhat active. She could see him whispering something she couldn't hear. While she was too far to read his lips, she assumed it was some kind of prayer. In this situation, that seemed the most plausible thing.

"He's braver than anyone gives him credit for." She mused. "I just can't stay like that, I have to act! Think Sam! _Think!_ Gosh, those ropes are tight but if I could reach my pocket, maybe..."

Moving her arms was painful and hard; still, she bit her lips and carried on. She could feel the top of her laser lipstick with the tip of her middle finger. She could feel Lancel's eyes on her. Finally, she managed to grab the object and with one confident and swift move, she activated the gadget, the laser cutting the ropes without hurting her in the process.

Meanwhile, both Cersei and Sansa were _still_ arguing.

"Your father should've gotten you _help_ years ago, you wouldn't be the bitch you are now if he had." Sansa told her.

Cersei was _horrified_ by that.

"You dare?"

"I _do_."

Sansa was now fighting the _strong_ _ **impulse**_ to _slap_ the blonde.

Before Cersei could bark back, Sam fell down quickly and much to her secret amusement, on top of her.

Afterwards, Sansa crossed her arms in pride and smiled.

"I rest my case." Sansa said, laughing a bit.

" _Karma…_ " She mumbled.

Lancel's amazement, despite his condition, kind of flattered her. She wasted _no_ time and rushed to him; entirely disregarding the minor injuries she got from the tightened rope.

* * *

While Sam was now occupied with aiding Lancel and _sticking_ with him, all of the others fights were beginning to wrap up. As Arya was keeping Joffrey occupied, Alex was doing her best to keep Janos at bay. She continuously dodged each of the bullets that were fired at her, using her amazing backflips and reflexes to her advantage. In spite of that, she realized that the only way to cease this fight with Janos was to get the rifle out of his possession.

 _Damn, it seems like the only way to end this is to get that rifle away from this_ _ **freakazoid**_ _._ The Hispanic thought. _But how am I going to do that…? I need a plan…_

It then hit her. She found out what this situation calls for; the laser lipstick. That could get this shooting fest to be brought to a halt.

 _That's it! My laser lipstick!_ She brightened. _If I can use that and zap his hands, I can get that rifle out of his possession! I only get_ _ **one**_ _shot at this. Here goes nothing…_

Wasting no time, Alex dodged some more bullets as she then used her acrobatic prowess to leap and backflip out of the way. While in midair, she got out her laser lipstick from her pocket.

"All right pal, time to put an end to your little 'shooting game'," Alex jeered as she landed onto the ground, as she pointed her laser lipstick towards him. "I hope you enjoy a _taste_ of your own medicine."

Janos thought this was some kind of joke as he snorted and chortled.

"Huh, what the hell is this? What that lipstick going to do; _girli_ fy me?" He then laughed it off, unaware that the joke was on him.

"Hmph, allow me to give you a demonstration." Alex barked.

Before Janos could make a retort back, Alex fired the lipstick at will, shooting a laser towards his hands. It made direct contact as Janos suddenly felt pain and agony from the impact.

" _ **YOW!"**_ Janos flinched as he then lost the grip of his rifle, which was sent flying and then Alex caught it with her hands. This got Janos to grit his teeth as he felt the burn.

"You _stupid_ _ **Hispanic**_ _bitch_ ," He sneered.

"Hey, I'm just doing my job bub," Alex said casually as she had the rifle in her hands and showed him that she has possession of it now. Not saying another word, Janos continued to glare at the Hispanic Latino while Alex grinned proudly at her achievement. _**  
**_

Seeing this Arya grinned and casually walked over to Alex.

"Nice work Alex. Way to turn the tables on him," she remarked. "Now that we've got the gun..."

She smirked and Alex nodded.

It was then Alex noticed Joffrey was about to strike Arya with her guard down. Growing all wide-eyed, Alex proceeded to scream.

" _ **LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU ARYA!"**_

Arya spun quickly, just in time to see the shuriken being thrown at her by Joffrey. Reacting purely on instinct Arya brought up the vest to defend herself with, due to the angle and rapid motion, the vest actually deflected the shuriken, sending it flying back towards Joffrey, he yelped as it passed right by his head, giving him a bit of a haircut in the process.

"You _bitch_ , my hair!" Joffrey yelled.

Arya just rolled her eyes at that as Alex approached her.

"Oh my god Arya, are you all right," Alex gasped, looking like she almost had a heart attack.

"Of course I'm fine." Arya replied. "Thanks for the assist, really."

"Hey, I got your back too Arya," Alex smiled. "And like you told me, I'm with _you_ until the end."

Arya smiled, before casually approaching Joffrey, giving Alex a simple thumbs up gesture in response to _her_ comment.

"Looks like we've got each other's **backs**..." Arya replied.

With that they stopped before Joffrey and Janos; Janos still clutching his hand while Alex kept a tight grip on the rifle. Joffrey glowered but as he reached to attack again, found he was out of shurikens.

"I think you better give it up, Joffrey," Arya spat. "Unless you want me to kick your _balls_ again…"

Joffrey glowered at her, but it was clear even _he_ knew he could do nothing but forfeit, so he did, glaring sullenly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew and Gendry had dealt with their own fight. While the both of them put to use their spy training and underground cage fighting respectively, they felt at odds against both Osmund and Osney, seeing that the both of them manage to stand their ground and kept a good grip on their nunchucks. While Osmund and Osney did some tricks with their nunchucks, both Andrew and Gendry were panting and breathing heavily; a sign that they were getting exhausted and sweat was dripping down their foreheads. Despite this, they _refuse_ to give up. They had to find a way to render their opponents helpless.

Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Andrew was the first to speak.

"Huff…huff…oh...oh man… Gendry, these guys are _tougher_ than I thought…" He panted.

"Yeah…got that right…" Gendry gasped. "They're both standing their ground with those _damn_ nunchucks."

"No kidding," Andrew huffed. "It seems that the only way we can outmatch them is if we can render them helpless and get them to lose their nunchucks."

Gendry blinked in surprise. "How are you going to do that?"

Andrew thought for a moment before something hit it. A déjà vu moment came back to him from when he and Gendry confronted Osmund and his two brothers earlier on from the first fight. With a wide smirk crossing his face, Andrew went over to Gendry and whispered right into his ear.

"Hey Gendry, I just came up with a great idea," he whispered softly. "You remember the laser mustache trimmer I used earlier?"

Gendry nodded softly as Andrew then continued.

"Well, I was thinking about using it against them and get them to fork over their weapons and render them helpless." Andrew whispered.

"That's a great idea." Gendry whispered back, smirking.

"All right Gendry, I'm going in and making my move," Andrew whispered. "Cover for me bud."

Gendry nodded. "Yes. Got it. Leave it me, Andy."

With that settled, Andrew made his move and approached the two brothers, with a confident smile on his face, as he was sure this would work.

The two brothers smirked.

Osney then taunted. "Ready to give up, _Spy_?"

Andrew shook his head and grinned.

"Nah, there's something I'd like to _reintroduce_ to the _both_ of you." Andrew retorted.

Before either of them could question what he had up his sleeve, Andrew pulled out his laser mustache trimmer, which both Osmund and Osney recognized.

"Wait, _no!_ " Osmund gasped in horror.

Osney was also panicking as they hurried quickly, attempting to stop him. But it was already too late.

Andrew had already activated it and it shot a couple of lasers right towards their hands.

Once it made contact, they both screamed, losing their grip on their weapons as they were struck, causing them to drop them, giving Gendry time to grab them and pass one set to Andrew.

"Great plan Andy." Gendry replied. "Nice one."

"Thanks, it was nothing," Andrew modestly replied before suggesting to Gendry. "Now Gendry, what do say we give these two punks a taste of their _own_ medicine?"

Gendry nodded. "I'm more than _willing_ to do that."

The brothers panicked and tried to back off before being _**clonked**_ on the heads with their own weapons, slumping into an unconscious heap on the ground.

* * *

Nearby, Clover was having troubles of her own. She was gasping for air, surprised at how _well_ Osfryd was doing.

 _Ugh, he's not_ _ **fucking**_ _around._ She thought. _There's gotta be a way to end this._

Seeing the others end their fights gave her an idea.

 _The laser lipstick! I've gotta get to it._

She was able to do so, grabbing it.

"Ready to surrender, Blondie?" Osfryd asked.

"Forget it."

She then showed her weapon.

"Remember this?" She asked.

Osfryd did recognize it as it turned out.

"You wouldn't _dare_."

"I _would_ too. Think of this as the l _aser mustache trimmer_ , but for _ladies_."

She then fired, the lasers leaving burns across his hands, causing him to drop his weapon.

"Well, now that that's over, I have a _little something_ _ **extra**_."

"What?"

"A _little something_ I did to Joffrey."

Lifting her foot, she kicked him _hard_ in the balls. He fell onto his side, clutching his crotch.

"Ugh, why did I ask?" He managed through groans.

"Had it coming, _bastard_." Clover smiled with pride as she left him on the floor with his hands over his dick.

* * *

While that was going on, Jaime and Robert were doing the best they could against the guards, but it wasn't enough.

"Man, these guys are _serious_." Robert managed, panting for breath.

Jaime was doing the same, both also sweating.

"I've sparred with them before. They know what they're doing."

"Yeesh, we've gotta get an upper hand."

"Let's think for a minute." Jaime told him, before noticing a _pole_ that'd been knocked over earlier.

"I've got it. See that pole over there?" He pointed.

"Yeah?"

"They won't expect it."

"Great, but how do I _fit in_?"

"You're a trained spy, aren't you? Your _training_ could come in handy, so show him a few tricks."

"Right."

"Good, glad we've come to an agreement."

Both of them began to take action.

Robert used his training to his advantage, dancing around his guard's attacks, eventually wearing him down before giving him a hard punch to the side of his head, knocking him out cold.

Jaime meanwhile, had managed to grab the pole and used it to hit the other guard who Robert hadn't been fighting on the head **hard** enough to knock him out unconscious.

Jaime dusted his hands after dropping the pole.

"Nice work." Robert told him.

"You weren't too bad yourself."

"Thanks. We can celebrate when this is really over."

"Fine by me…" Jaime told him.

Both guards were unconscious, not moving.

* * *

By this point, the gang had taken notice that Sam had broken free from the rope and was now kindling with a helpless Lancel. _All_ of them (including Sansa) decided to rush on over to Sam's side and they regrouped together and they all _huddled_ up together with Sam and Lancel, wasting no time in going to _their_ aid.

While the gang huddled up, Pycelle took notice of this. He also noticed that the American spies and their friends had managed to overtake their attackers and beat them, including his two _defenders_. Things were looking _grim_.

 _Oh no, this isn't...This is bad, they're going to stop Cersei's plan right here and now. I have to resort to drastic measures it seems._ He reflected. _I just hope my_ _ **old**_ _lungs can handle something like_ _ **this**_ _._

With that, he wasted no more time and grabbed his whistle, taking a _deep_ breath and blew _**extra**_ hard, right into the whistle, making everybody freeze as the noise echoed throughout the building. The effect was immediate, the enraged Cersei quickly calmed herself, smirking, as several more guards, none of whom any of the rescue team recognized, burst into the room, all armed with guns and filled the room. They formed a quick encirclement, barricading the gang and surrounding them; they were completely outnumbered, trapped and the outlook was decidedly _grim_. Everybody looked around wildly but could see _no_ way out. _Even_ Lancel, in his weakened state, could see the dark nightmare that surrounded them.

As Cersei got up, she was thrilled and impressed that Pycelle called for dozens upon dozens of soldiers to best the American spies and their partners. Maintaining that icy grin on her face, Cersei made her way through the soldiers until she got right in front and was now leading the pack while she knew that they had no way to stop _this_ from happening.

* * *

Once Cersei was in front, a breathless Pycelle (who was catching his breath from the whistle he did), a shaken Janos with his hands still suffering from the laser burns, a groaning Osfryd who still clutched his dick that was kicked, and a humiliated Joffrey who had gotten some kind of a haircut thanks to Arya, all made their way to the front right next to Cersei, as they showed their loyalty to her. While both Osmund and Osney were starting to regain consciousness, the rest of Cersei's associate no longer looked defeat upon the sight of the predicament that the gang was now into. Each and every one of them gained smiles of thrill and sadistic pleasure along with Cersei herself, seeing that there was no way out for them now.

As Osmund and Osney started to get up, Cersei smirked, thoroughly enjoying her new triumph.

"Well, well, looks like _some_ people are outmatched," she taunted. "No _use_ fighting back now fools, you've brought this upon _yourselves_. How fitting; **rats** in a trap, especially for _some_ of you."

Osmund and Osney quickly regrouped with the others and grinned, just as their brother did as they _all_ stood, ready and hopeful to witness the end of the American spies and their proteges.

As Cersei's henchmen drew closer and closer to them, the spies and their comrades were lost in rumination and thoughts about this predicament. This was it. It was _all_ _ **over**_ for them, and they knew that they wouldn't be able to take on _**all**_ of the henchmen surrounding without finally falling to exhaustion and _dropping_ _ **dead.**_ It would take a serious **miracle** to save them now, seeing that they were entirely outnumbered. In spite of this, all _ten_ of them (including Lancel) decided to keep their hopes _up_ and not let their faith and determination go _down_ in veins. In fact, with the exception of Lancel, they were all determined to fight to the death and brawl until they drop.

Each of them continued to be _lost_ in thought at this predicament.

 _Well, I guess this is the end. There's absolutely_ _ **nothing**_ _we can do to get out of this mess. The only thing that can save us now is if some miracle were to happen._ Andrew remained fairly calm and stoic in his mind despite the quandary they were in. _Even then, I will not let this get to me. After my parents died, I was convinced to continuing fight for what I_ _ **believe**_ _in. For Alex, Robert, Gendry, Sam, Clover, and the rest of my friends and everyone else, I'm going to give it my all and fight to the death and brawl until I finally drop..._

 _Oh no, we really are_ _ **trapped**_ _like rodents in a cage! I can't believe it. This could be the end for all of us. The only thing we can do now is fight until every one of us_ _ **drops dead**_ _._ Alex thought as a couple tears dripped down her face. She was standing between her boyfriend Andrew and her partner Arya, noticing the latter was seemingly tense. She quickly dried her eyes as she wasn't going to let this get to her. _But I don't care! I'm going to keep fighting whether Cersei's cronies like it or not! I'm going to do this for everyone and my boyfriend and Arya will be here to help me! We have each other's backs and we'll stick together till the end, no matter what it takes…I'm not giving up…_

 _Shit, should've seen this coming._ Robert thought, noticing the other soldiers.

A memory came to him, one he'd like to forget; Frank Cleburne. The Irishman, who'd moved to Arkansas had been part of his _own_ WOOHP team and had gone down fighting on a mission with himself, Robert and their leader at the time, a Texan known as Lyndon Hood. When it was over, Hood had been furious, blaming Robert and others, except for himself, since the mission had been _his_ idea. It had _cost_ Cleburne his life.

 _If I die, I'll go down fighting as he did. The others will too, I'm sure of it._ He thought.

 _What the fuck!?_ Clover thought as she saw the other soldiers moving in.

Robert had told her what had happened to Frank, though he had been drinking whiskey at the time. Still, she knew it had hurt him deeply. The whole thing had stunk. She'd met Hood once at a dinner, and hadn't cared for the Texan with the artificial leg at all.

 _Well if_ _ **we're**_ _gonna die I say we go out in a blaze of glory._ She thought. _We might take some of them with us while we're at it._

 _Gods, we should've expected this_. Sansa thought, as the group was surrounded. _This must've been her back up plan. We underestimated her. If this is how it ends, I'll stand by them, even if I'm not much of a fighter._

With this thought done, she moved to Clover's side, ready to **die** if it came to _that_.

 _So, it's come to this._ Jaime thought. _My own_ _ **sister**_ _, turning against me, against Father, everything I_ _ **thought**_ _she stood for. It was all a_ _ **lie.**_ _She took advantage of everyone around her, including me. She's betrayed everything we learned, and everyone she could, even her own_ _ **brother**_ _. If I'm going to die, I'll go down fighting._

He moved to stand by the others, waiting for the end to come.

Standing with the rest of the group while seeing **their** predicament, Gendry sighed, shaking his head.

 _There isn't a way out of this...I...I'm going to die, like mom died, like...like dad died, I never met him but...To have grown up in poverty, trying so desperately to escape it, having had all these…amazing experiences along the way, all of that, to end here._ He thought sadly, before glaring. _Well, If I'm going down, it's not gonna happen without a fight, Andy's here and so is Arya and I am not gonna just roll over and die, not with them backing me up._

Arya bowed her head for a moment, her expression pensive. _I can't believe this is it, I'm gonna die, like Mycah… Gods, Mycah, I'm_ _ **so**_ _sorry; I should've been there for_ _ **you**_ _. But…but then...I closed myself off, from everyone but Gendry, until Alex arrived, taught me to be more open with my_ _ **problems**_ _, and fight for what I believe it._

Looking up she glared, her look defiant. _Well bring it on; that's just what I'll do and I'm only gonna go down after a fight to the death if they want to take me down, they better be ready, because I'm not letting them just have it all their way!_

As he was pressed against her, Sam couldn't help noticing Lancel shivering slightly. Was it because he was scared? Or was it the poison acting up? She could not blame him either way; this was looking bad, terribly bad. And while it could definitely rank in the worst fights she had been involved in, it wasn't the worst. She wouldn't let it be the worst. She was an American, an American with _Irish_ blood in her veins on top of that! These two people fought for their independence, they had wars to gain their freedom. And if Cersei wanted a _war_ , Sam was more than willing to give it to her.

Surprising everybody, Lancel managed to extend his arm to his cousin Jaime, only to grab a gun he had been carrying. And even in his state, his glare towards Cersei gave the young woman shivers down her spine. He too wasn't going down without a fight.

"You might have goons." He icily stated. "But we have brains. And talent."

"Quite a big talk for a _dying_..."

She was cut short when Lancel actually aimed and shot, injuring one of the men in his knee. Another thing Sam found herself admiring, this new shade of him: he'd _fight_ yes, but that didn't mean he'd kill if he could avoid it.

"Dying, yes, but not _useless._ "

That comment left Cersei shocked. She felt a _strong_ urge to **slap** him, but she resisted the need to do so. Instead, she shook her head and decided that enough is enough and that it was time to end this tomfoolery.

"Alright, enough of this nonsense," Cersei huffed impatiently. "Troops, _dispose_ of these _American_ spies and their comrades once and for all."

And thus, the soldiers got all of their guns loaded up, ready to take them out while the WOOHP agents and their protégés got themselves all pumped up for a brawl. They weren't going down _without_ a fight. They were going to give it their all, and they would _die **trying…**_

* * *

Suddenly, a huge noise cut the start of their actions, vehicles invading the place, strong lights blinding them and emerging from them, his shadow slowly revealing itself, Jerry appeared, tall and proud. He was soon surrounded by his agents, all of them pointing their weapons against their opponent.

"I humbly suggest you stop right here." He said.

Cersei was red in anger, even more, when her _men_ obeyed that stranger because they were outnumbered.

"How did you find us?!" Sam asked Jerry as his men were taking care of the rest.

"Lancel's mother called me. She is the one that ordered this mission."

"Mom did?!" Lancel wondered.

"You do know your mother and I are friends, right?" Jerry smiled. "We heard a gunshot, it _lead_ us here."

Lancel seemed amazed for a moment. He felt Sam hugging him tightly.

"You saved us _all!_ " She smiled.

She swore she saw the faintest blush on his cheeks. Jerry broke away from them, leaving Dorna rushing to her son, embracing him. He had noticed his men taking care of Pycelle.

"A moment," he said, raising his hand. "You must be Pycelle."

The old man nodded.

"You are the one who _drugged_ Sam and _ **poisoned**_ Lancel."

The man had the decency to admit it.

"I am not proud of this," he confessed. "I like the boy, truly. But this was _an_ order. This is a _lame_ excuse, I know."

"Then, if you feel that way, help us." Jerry replied.

"How?"

"First, you help us in curing Lancel. Then, under surveillance, you will work for us. Your knowledge of this country's medicine and poisons will help us greatly. It's either that or jail."

"You won't ask me to kill someone, will you?"

"You have my word. WOOHP wants to _save_ lives, not _end_ them."

"Then, you have my word, as well as my gratitude. But we must hurry. The fact that Lancel is still awake and able to move a bit is impressive, a sign of how much of a fighter he is. He should have fallen into a coma long ago."

* * *

While Jerry and Pycelle continued to talk regarding Lancel's condition, Eddard, Catelyn, Tywin, Myrcella, Tommen, Kevan and Harys all entered the room, witnessing what could have been a bloody and deadly fight, being dissembled and prevented as WOOHP took complete control of the situation. As Kevan and Harys rushed to join Dorna with Lancel, Eddard and Catelyn ran to their daughters.

"Sansa, Arya!" Cat cried. "We were so worried, we..."

She practically threw herself at her daughters, startling them with her tight hug, Arya especially who was more used to being told off by her mother.

Ned hugged them too. "Thank the Gods you're both all right, we came to offer what help we could."

"Mum, dad, we're fine. We weren't alone." Sansa told them.

Arya smiled lightly. "Mom, dad, we're okay, really...but thanks, it's…I'm glad for the help."

Ned and Cat smiled at that before turning to Alex and Clover who were next to them.

"Alex, Clover, thank you...thank you for protecting my daughters." Cat said softly.

Ned smiled. "Yes, thank you."

"Hey, it was nothing. It was _our_ honor," Alex smiled happily. "We had a job to do, and we had **fun** doing so."

"We just did what we were supposed to do." Clover told them.

"I see you've found your stuff Arya." Catelyn remarked with a wry smile.

Arya just smirked as they continued to talk along with Sansa, Alex and Clover about everything that had happened and what had almost taken place.

Meanwhile, Tywin, Myrcella and Tommen made their way to Jaime and Robert. Myrcella and Tommen embraced their uncle.

"You're safe. Thank the Gods." Tommen told him.

"Yeah, we were worried about you." Myrcella voiced afterwards.

Jaime grinned in response.

"It was nothing. Besides, my gun gave it away… Well, that and I had a professional on my side."

They all turned to Robert afterwards. Tywin shook the younger man's hand.

"I must thank you for saving my son and keeping him safe. You and he worked well together." Tywin told him.

"Sir, the pleasure was all mine," Robert simply replied.

They then talked among each other, speculating on Cersei's ultimate fate, though they knew that would be up to the courts.

Dorna cupped Lancel's head in her hands. His skin was too cold under her touch.

"How are you feeling, son?" Kevan carefully asked.

"Not well." Lancel admitted.

"We'll get you to a hospital. You'll be better in no time." Harys said, trying to smile and to be cheerful.

His grandson's smile _warmed_ his heart.

"Thank you so much for helping _our_ son, Sam." Dorna told the young woman.

"My pleasure, it was more than _my_ duty." The spy smiled.

Nearby, Andrew and Gendry were observing the reunions for themselves. They couldn't _deny;_ it felt good seeing all this. They also knew it was good and lucky that the rescue occurred, truly miraculous some would say.

"Well, it's a good thing that a _miracle_ occurred and we were rescued before it was _too_ late." Andrew remarked.

"Yeah, that's very true." Gendry agreed. "Gods, if it hadn't come when it did, we would have been _done_ for."

"For sure," Andrew agreed. "Well overall, we did a good and _outstanding_ job with this mission Gendry."

He nodded. "I know, Andrew."

Andrew smiled at that and nodded as they both observed the various moments happening around them for several minutes.

* * *

Eventually, everyone found themselves forming a straight line as if it was a camper inspection, as Jerry approached the line casually.

Suddenly, Jerry clapped in his hands. He had his usual cocky smile on his lips.

"Well, well, this has been quite a journey! Girls, boys, I have to tell you how proud of you all I am. Not only was this your first murder investigation, but you also handled it better than I would have myself."

"You're being too kind, Jerry." Sam replied.

"We totally pulled it off. I couldn't have done it without them." Clover told her boss.

"Yeah, it was our pleasure," Alex sounded flattered. "We did it for the good of the people, and ended up making some new friends."

"Alex has a point there," Andrew agreed with what Alex said. "Not only did we succeed, but we managed to make a couple friends here. After all, we couldn't have done this without _them_."

"Yeah, it was our **honor**." Robert told him.

"We'll talk more in details about all this, but later. For now, just know I am very proud of you. Now, I think we should all hurry to the nearby hospital. Some of us are in dire need of medical attention."

"Yeah, that's true," Andrew remarked as everyone else that got into fights nodded in agreement.

As they were starting to leave, Dorna walked up to Jerry and gently patted his shoulder.

"Thank you so much," she said, her voice strangled with emotion. "For everything you've _done_. You saved my son. You saved my brother-in-law. And you _even_ saved the Stark daughters. I don't know how I can even start to repay you."

"You don't have to. It was my job and we are friends. A thank you is already enough."

The woman was about the reply when a sudden scream startled them, stopping them immediately:

Lancel had collapsed in Sam's arms, causing her to shout out.

Instantly, his parents rushed to him. Pycelle asked to be allowed to diagnose him. He checked his pulse, his eyes, and the inside of his mouth.

"I hope you have an ambulance nearby," he declared with his face sombre. "I'm not sure he can make it through this."

"Certainly, WOOHP officials shall escort Lancel into a WOOHP ambulance and have him delivered straight to the hospital for the proper treatment." Jerry proclaimed.

Dorna was about to enter the vehicle when she heard Sam's voice, or at least the start of a sound, silenced because the young woman didn't dare speaking up. She turned to face her and tried to smile at her.

"Yes, Sam?"

The spy was looking at her feet sheepishly, not daring to meet her gaze.

"You want to go with us, don't you?" Dorna tried.

Sam nodded.

"I know it's not something that is done, a bodyguard going with her former protégée to a hospital..."

"It's as you said, he's a _former._ You don't go as a bodyguard, you go as a _friend_. Jump in."

She offered her hand; the young woman took it and hopped aboard the ambulance.

As Sam got into the ambulance, in which the door was shut, Jerry turned his attention to the rest of them.

"And as for the rest of you, we shall head to the hospital individually," Jerry turned his attention to the four other WOOHP agents and the protégés that were badly beaten (sans Sansa who didn't fight). "You _folks_ shall accompany me in my vehicle. While we wait, WOOHP professionals shall tend to your wounds and perform first aid. Am I making sense?"

"Yes you are Jerry, and we would have the absolute privilege to do so." Andrew spoke first.

"That's right. We really could use some help with treating our wounds," Alex perked.

Gendry sighed and nodded. "Yeah, that seems all right to me, _riding_ with you guys."

"Me too," Arya admitted. "We could use the first aid treatment too, for the... _injuries_ and such."

"Yeah, these bruises and cracked ribs, not to mention, Arya...your _cheek_ ," Gendry remarked.

Arya nodded.

"Well, better get things looked at, not to mention a _new_ tooth." Robert said.

"You're right, Robby." Clover told him.

"I've been through worse." Jaime commented.  
"I'm coming with you. Sure, I wasn't involved, but after everything I've been through, it's the least I can do." Sansa explained.

Jerry nodded and they left, Jerry escorting the group to the vehicle he would be riding in, while everyone else headed back to their own respective vehicle, all heading to the hospital, while Cersei and her other associates were taken away and were being brought into WOOHP custody.

Once everyone was all set, the ambulance was ready to take off, which soon started to drive away, its sirens piercing through the silence of the area with the vehicle consisting of Jerry and the others that accompanied him and the vehicles of the rest storming off right behind it, with hopes that Lancel could be revitalized from the Nightshade...

 **XXXXX**

 **AT THE HOSPITAL:**

Her eyes set on Lancel, Sam could scarcely believe that, just a few hours ago, they were together, laughing and bonding, watching TV together. The sun was going down and here they were, after being kidnapped, in a hospital room, Lancel laying in what could be his death bed. Harys had volunteered to go and fetch them some coffee and Kevan was just outside of the room, talking to the doctor and the nurses. Only Dorna had remained with her, kneeling, her hands joined in prayer.

"Father, Mother, Maiden..." She could hear her whisper.

"So that's how they pray to the Seven Gods. That's pretty similar to the way we pray in America." Sam fathomed.

If she had been more _religious_ , she would have prayed too. But she _couldn't_. The words got lost in her throat and besides, she had prayed God, or whatever was his name, so little, she was certain he wouldn't know who she was. Instead, she kept staring at Lancel's form. The doctors had cleaned his stomach, to make sure none of the poison remained, but so much time had passed, Sam was almost certain all of it had been spread in his body. They had given him a huge dose of an antidote she couldn't remember the name of. They had searched for a vein in his right arm to connect an IV. Around him, there were machines that were beeping constantly. She gently took his free hand. His skin was starting to be warmer, his lips were returning to their original colour, but his face remained so desperately pale.

 _I'm so sorry._ She thought. _I was supposed to protect you. I promised you I'd protect you. And I failed. You got poisoned because I came unprepared._

"This isn't your fault you know."

Startled, Sam saw that Dorna was looking at her and she felt a tear rolling down her cheek. She hadn't realized she had started crying. Lancel's mother was looking at her with her eternal kind gaze and warm smile.

"I was hired to protect your son. I did a _pitiful_ job."

"You saved his life multiple times and you allowed him to have medical assistance. Your quick thinking saved him."

"He shouldn't have gotten poisoned and taken in the first place, I came unprepared, I..."

"Sam." Dorna gently but firmly cut. "Without you, Lancel would have been murdered by his own cousin and no one would have even known it was murder. No one in the right mind would have expected you to come knowing all of our culture, plants and what not, especially on a first visit. No one could have guessed what was going to happen."

"It was a murder case. I should have done all of that."

" _Cersei_ had Lancel poisoned, not **you**. Nightshade is a very tricky thing, even for trained people. I know I had a rough time with it back in _my_ days."

Puzzled, Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Back in _your_ days?" She hesitantly repeated.

" _How_ do you think Jerry and I met?"

Sam's mouth dropped when the realization hit her.

"You used to be a spy for Jerry?!"

Dorna grinned.

"Yes. I used to work for him, for the Westerosi branch of WOOHP. And in a way, Jerry is the reason I got married and had children."

Seeing she got Sam's attention, she continued:

"Years ago, like you had to do for my son, I was tasked to protect Kevan. We knew each other because our fathers worked together, then my father worked with Tywin. But **this** mission, it made us friends…then more. I continued a bit after getting married but as soon as I finally managed to get pregnant, I quit. But Jerry and I remained on excellent terms. And if you're lucky, maybe one day too, you'll find love in a mission. Or maybe you already did."

Seeing the young woman blushing, she laughed. Kevan entered, followed by Harys.

"The doctors think Lancel will make it." He declared.

Sam felt a huge weight left of her chest.

"Will it leave a mark?" She asked.

"Not if he follows the doctors' instructions. But they don't know when he will wake up. He will that's for sure. But it could be today, tomorrow, in a month..."

Sam forced herself to smile and to be positive.

"But Lancel will wake up. That's all that matters. And when he _wakes_ up, we'll be there."

"Spoken like a true WOOHP agent." Dorna grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the waiting room, the others were waiting patiently for some good news to occur. They were all wondering just how Lancel was, would he make it, what would happen if he didn't make. It was worrying for all of them; that was for certain. Despite their initial poor first impressions of Lancel, _even_ Arya and Sansa were concerned for his well-being. Apart from Sansa who was unhurt, the spies and their allies that had all been involved in the battle, found something to briefly distract them from their worries as they had their own injuries seen too by the medical team of WOOHP. This included treatment of Arya and Alex's cuts to their left cheeks, Andrew and Gendry's slight bruising and minor cracked ribs, Jaime's black eye, scar across his cheek and bloody nose. Robert suffered the same injuries as Jaime as well as having his front teeth knocked out; he was treated too as well as Clover who had suffered a broken nose and jaw as well as a slight concussion.

While they were getting their wounds treated, each of them expressed their thoughts out loud in regards to how Lancel will turn out.

"You know guys, I'm beginning to wonder," Andrew was the first to voice while his cracked ribs were being treated along with his bruises. "What will come of Lancel in the end?"

Gendry grimaced. "A better question would be; is he going to make it at all..."

"That's right," Alex flinched. "I mean Lancel was _intoxicated_ by Nightshade, and from what I've learned about it, if someone abuses it, it can be dangerous and straight up deadly to the person affected by it."

"Yeah, you're right Alex. Abusing Nightshade like that can be...very dangerous, deadly even, to the person affected by it." Arya replied.

"Yeah, I figured why he looked pale." Robert noted. "I should have _known_ it wasn't a good sign."

Clover nodded.

"Yeah, if he was given something _that strong_ -" She started.

"We got to him in time, all of us." Sansa told her in a reassuring manner.

"He's _my_ cousin. I did all I could for him. For our sakes, I hope he _survives_." Jaime explained.

"Same," Sansa put in. "He's been through so much. He doesn't deserve this, no one does."

Eddard and Catelyn were also in the waiting room and, overhearing this, Cat spoke up first.

"I'm sure Lancel will be okay." She said, trying to reassure them all.

Ned nodded. "Cat's right, we need to have _faith_ in those treating him and in him recovering."

"They're right. We mustn't give up the _hope_ that my nephew will survive this." Tywin told them.

Tommen nodded. "He's right. We have to hope."

Myrcella grinned. "He's been through worse, trust me."

"That's entirely accurate," Jerry spoke. "I for one believe in Lancel making it out of this _alive._ I also know that he will survive this condition, since he's in the presence of my good friend Dorna, and one of my most trusted WOOHP agents Sam, along with Kevan, Harys, _and_ Pycelle, who has turned over a new leaf."

"He has a point there," Andrew admitted. "The best thing we can do right now is to **hope** and _**pray**_ that Lancel will overcome this Nightshade overdose."

The others nodded in agreement as they continued to wait while having their wounds still treated…

* * *

Suddenly, Pycelle appeared, walking down to them. Silence _fell_ in the room. The atmosphere got very tense, as no one dared to breathe a bit too loud.

"Lancel's life is no longer considered in danger," he solemnly announced. "Of course, he still needs attention, but the worst is behind him."

The tension in the room fell immediately flat. Jaime let out a huge sigh of relief. His cousinet was going to _live_. Cersei had failed. Lancel's strength never _ceased_ to amaze him. While the happy chatter was starting, Pycelle raised his hand to silence everyone.

"Yes, Lancel is going to make it. It doesn't mean he is going to wake up soon?"

"What do you mean?" Tommen asked.

"While we took the rest of the poison out of his system before it got spread into the blood, almost all of it had been spread already. The fact that he didn't get medical attention right away didn't help either."

"Are you saying Lancel will be a vegetable for the rest of his life?" Jaime barked.

"No. Lancel will wake up. However, we don't know for sure when he will. It could be today, tomorrow, in a week..."

The room fell silent again before Tommen innocently asked how they had managed to get the poison out.

"We pumped his stomach." Pycelle shortly replied.

"Pumped?"

"It means they put some kind of pipe through his mouth to his stomach and a machine, well...Made him reject it." Myrcella explained.

"Eww..."

"That's the essence of it." Pycelle nodded. "We also injected him a powerful dose of an antidote, powerful enough to stabilize him and stop the spreading. He has an IV right now with an antidote as well, to try and get rid of what managed to slip through the cracks."

Tommen's curiosity seemed satisfied.

"Also..." The old man added. "Just because Lancel wakes up doesn't mean he's going to be healthy again right away. He'll be able to have a normal life, but his recovery will take some time. He'll have special medicines to take, several appointments to control how his body is recovering... The intoxication was at a frightening stage, it was a matter of time before the lungs _or_ the heart was touched beyond repair."

Pycelle could feel the shivers he was giving them. He had them too. He tried to smile, to end on a positive note.

"To make it simpler, he'll wake up when his body has recovered enough; he'll be able to have a normal life but will have to be medically watched at first, for his own sake, before being completely healthy again. So, when he wakes up and gets out of here, don't freak out if he always seems tired or gets tired quickly, or doesn't have that much of an appetite."

Suddenly, Pycelle took a seat right nearby and made his place in one of the chairs.

"Okay, so what should we do in the meantime, while we wait?" Andrew asked.

"What you are going to do is simple," Jerry cut in. "You are all going to stay here for the night."

Seeing their disappointed faces, hearing their grunts, he raised a hand.

"I know, I know. But you are injured and call me an old fool, I want you all to stay here, so we are certain internal bleedings aren't coming your way. Unless you want to eat what the hospital has to offer, I'll have dinner delivered to you. I guess pizzas and salads are all right with you all?"

"Works for me, I'm not a fan of hospital food anyway…" Clover told him.

"I guess we can make do with that." Alex sighed.

And so they all stayed put, knowing that they would be in for a _long_ night…

* * *

Her back aching, Sam stretched a bit as she got up. Lancel hadn't moved one bit, but his face seemed peaceful enough and he was breathing by himself. Streaks of light were piercing through the plastic blinds, a mix of orange, of gold, of red. She looked through the window. Far away, she could see the night starting to spread its dark starry sheet upon the city. She then looked at the clock. It was almost 7:00 pm. She went back to her chair. She didn't feel hungry or thirsty. All she could think about was watching over Lancel, to be there when he'd wake up. To be in such a calm space felt weird after the horrid day they had. She felt out of place, out of time. And she had to be honest; she didn't feel like going into the world right now. She was in her bubble, she needed her rest too. She stared ahead, watching as the sky slowly turned dark.

Meanwhile, in the waiting room, the others were still waiting for the miracle to occur. They had just had some dinner last night, courtesy of Jerry and now, knowing the danger was past, many of them were bored, but still waited out of dedication and care to Lancel. Nevertheless, they held on to hope that something would happen, all of them waiting on edge in the hopes that they'd receive news, even as the clock ticked on and time made it's slow but steady beat as it continued to pass with nothing happening so far…

* * *

"Sam? Sam?"

Sam moaned as she had fallen asleep on her chair. A distant voice was calling her. She struggled to open her eyes. Her vision was blurry. Lancel was still in bed, awake. Awake?! She rubbed her eyes in disbelief. Once her vision was clear, she realized that her eyesight hadn't gone bad. Lancel was lying in his bed, awake. Looking exhausted, true, but smiling and awake.

"Lancel!" She exclaimed, rushing closer, taking his hand.

 _"Hi..."_

Their voices woke Kevan and Dorna up, who literally jumped from their seat to hug their baby boy. Sam gave them a moment before she quietly exited the room. She didn't run, out of politeness for the people resting, but she walked as fast as she could.

"Guys!" She happily said when she saw them. "Lancel's _awake_!"

This got everyone to freeze upon hearing that. They couldn't believe it; Lancel was awake. Surely it's not _too good to be true_ , isn't it?

Gazing on her with wide eyes, everyone spoke all at once to see if it was true.

"What, seriously, he's...?" Gendry gasped.

Arya's eyes were wide. "Wow...he...he's really...all right...he woke up?"

Ned smiled, relieved. "He's stronger than anyone gives him credit for."

"Thank the Gods for that." Cat agreed.

"He's tough, just like his father," Tywin said, grinning.

"I _knew_ he'd make it, don't ask me how." Myrcella said.

Tommen managed a nod, as he was sipping a _Coca Cola_.

"Thank God." Robert told them.

"Indeed, thank the Gods." Jaime told him.

Sansa nodded.

Jaime and Robert were talking on their different religions.

"There are _seven_ of them, eh?"

"Right, I can send you a few books on them, if you'd like."

"Thanks."

"No trouble at all."

Both shook hands, Robert not mining that he was shaking his friend's prosthetic hand.

"He did it?" Clover asked.

"He did."

"No way..."

"Yes way."

"I…I can't believe it…" Alex spoke in surprise at that.

It was then Clover felt like asking her redhead friend.

"Sam…Is it true that he has awakened?"

Sam confirmed this was true moments later.

Andrew then decided to ask.

"Mind if we see him for ourselves?"

Sam nodded and allowed them to see him, on account that they don't go into the room all at the same time, due to him still possibly being shaken up and wanting him to be at ease.

Seeing that it was all right, they followed Sam down to the room that Lancel was staying in to see if he has really woken up…

* * *

Once near the room, Sam turned to her colleagues and friends.

"He just woke up and the nurse told us he can't have a lot of people in his room for now, so..."

She checked him out through the door window. He spotted them, tried to smile. It was a bit shaky and crooked, but it was there. The young woman could see his surprise at seeing so many people at once, outside of his room, waiting for a sign. He raised his hand a bit and waved at them.

This resulted in everyone outside of the room save for Sam, to be all wide-eyed and shocked. It was true. Lancel _really_ did _wake_ up from his coma state. Jerry was also surprised, while at the same time, relieved that the oldest son of his dear old friend Dorna had survived the intoxication of the Nightshade. Everything did turn out for the best and that's all that matter.

At that moment, everyone started to express their relief and thoughts on the whole miracle.

"He survived. He really did." Arya muttered, face white. "Gods he... _shit_..."

Gendry smiled lightly. "You're right, it's a _miracle_ , but he made it, that's what matters."

"You're right Gendry, it's...it's just..." Cat whispered and Ned could tell she was fretting over what she might have felt…had it been Arya or Sansa, or any of their sons, in that sort of situation.

He gently pulled her close. "We should all be glad, grateful, that he recovered, it means the last traces of this nightmare can finally be put to an end."

"I _knew_ **he'd** make it." Tywin told them.

"It really was a _miracle_." Tommen managed.

Myrcella could only manage a smile.

"He's a lot _stronger_ than my sister thought." Jaime said.

"If he can survive that, he can survive just about anything." Robert cut in.

Sansa laughed, giving him a playful slap.

"Don't push it, but I'm glad he's all right."

"That's just incredible." Clover managed. She seemed to be in shock over everything, and the others couldn't blame her.

"I'm…I'm at a shock," Alex managed too. "He really did recover from that intoxication…"

"I'm just as shocked about this as you are Alex," Andrew agreed with her. "Regardless, this is fairly impressive."

"I must say, I'm quite surprised and relieved by this miraculous survival," Jerry shared his own thoughts. "I'm certainly glad that everything _did_ turn out for the best."

"You see, I told you that he would have been all right and that all of the worst symptoms are behind him as of now." Pycelle voiced.

Sam grinned.

"I'm just surprised he woke up _that_ quickly!"

* * *

Two doctors arrived quickly, followed by a nurse. Their shocked faces made Sam quietly chuckle. Lancel was a phenomenon.

"He woke up already?!"

They entered the room, but not before asking the gang to remain outside. They also drew the curtains, for more privacy. They left him about ten minutes later.

"That really is impressive and fast..." A doctor repeated.

"How is Lancel, Doctor?" Sam asked.

"Still very weak but considering how fast he woke up, he should be free to leave."

"So early?"

"I understand your point. However, under very _strict_ conditions: He has to stay in a wheelchair for a few days, to maximise his rest. He has a very strict medicine protocol to follow and he'll definitely be closely followed by a team."

The door opened on Lancel, sitting in his wheelchair, pushed by his father.

"I'm just saying hi." He said. "I'm going back to bed right after."

This got everyone satisfied as most of the people started to engage in unspecified conversations for several minutes.

* * *

Afterwards, everyone was still talking, with the exception of Arya who was lost in thought.

 _It...hmm, I wonder... I have been thinking about this for some time, just...toying with the idea._ She mused as she subconsciously touched the dyed streak in her hair. _Hmm, things have calmed down here now and it's definitely more appropriate now for my idea; but I need to go back home, back to Winterfell...Say, maybe Alex could help, I'm sure she'd_ _ **love**_ _to do so._

She smiled at how she had managed to become best friends with the Hispanic girl and the thought of Alex helping her with her plan made her smile. Deciding now was the time, Arya cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention and leading to the conversations stopping.

"Hey um...so, there's something I've been thinking of doing and rather than making it all a big shock, maybe it would be better for us all to see it at once," she explained. "So, I was hoping we could go back to Winterfell together since I've got something special planned there."

She paused for a moment; a few of the others shared glances, wondering just what this surprise could be.

"Oh, I'd also like my new best friend to help me out with this surprise," she then remarked. "So, what do you say, Alex?"

"Eek, that sounds exciting," Alex squealed and jumped in joy. "I would _love_ that."

Catelyn seemed _edgy_ hearing this, wondering what her daughter was plotting. "I suppose we _could_ do that."

"Yes, is that all right with everyone else?" Ned queried.

They all nodded and accepted; nobody seemed to have any problem with it. Until the moment Dorna spoke up.

"Um...actually, I was hoping my family and I could go back to our homes, with Lancel, so we can get everything sorted out." She said.

Kevan nodded. "That's a good idea Dorna. We'll need transport, however, and our car is still parked at Cersei's hideout. That needs to be taken care of too."

Dorna agreed. "Yes, that's a good idea. I...I'll stay with Lancel at his home for the night, and keep him safe."

"Yes, I'll get our car and get back to our home." Kevan replied.

"A good idea. What about you Harys?" Jerry inquired.

Harys sighed and replied. "I'll stick with Kevan."

Nodding, Jerry agreed. "That's fine. Now Pycelle, I think you should remain here with some of my agents, I'm sure you understand."

Pycelle nodded. "Yes, yes of course. I understand. I know you don't trust me after what _I've_ done."

"Right, is there anything else?" Jerry then asked.

Nobody said anything so Jerry smiled.

"All right then, we should leave the hospital."

Aside from that, nobody seemed to have any problems with Arya's idea and so they left the hospital, heading to their respective vehicles to head to Winterfell, while Lancel and his parents and grandfather headed to their respective locations, Dorna, in particular, prepared to spend the night with Lancel to keep an eye on him…

 **XXXXX**

 **BACK ON THE OPEN ROAD IN JERRY'S VEHICLE:**

In Jerry's vehicle, as they drove along, making a few stops along the way, before heading back to Winterfell, Arya and Alex sat together in the back seat, separate from the others. A special seat had been set up for Lancel while Dorna, Kevan, Harys and Sam sat with him, everybody else occupied other seats.

As with Alex and Arya, Alex felt like speaking with her punk girlfriend.

"Whew, well Arya, this has quite an adventure we've been on." Alex sighed in relief.

"It sure was." Arya agreed. "I'm just glad all this drama is over now."

"So anyway Arya," Alex started to ask. "What is the surprise that you want me to help you out with? Would you _share_ it with me?"

Arya smirked. "Gladly, wait till you hear _this_. Quietly though, don't want anyone else to know yet. I can trust you on this, right?"

"You can bet on that," Alex muttered quietly for only Arya to hear as she made the sign with her fingers to prove it.

"Ah, thanks. Right," Arya replied, grinning. "Here's the surprise..."

With that Arya leaned over and whispered in Alex's ear, _quietly_ enough so Alex could hear it, but nobody else could.

As Alex heard Arya telling her the surprise, she slowly gained quite a big and amazed smile on her face; a sign that she definitely looked forward to helping her with her surprise.

Arya smirked seeing this and nodded. With that done, the girls leaned back in their seats while the vehicle continued on its way, dropping off Lancel, Dorna, Kevan and Harys at their respective locations, before _finally_ driving back to Winterfell…

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 9**

 **Well readers, that's it for chapter 9. The climax is all over, and now things will be much smoother from here on out. That being said, we have only a few more chapters left or less. Nonetheless, we hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Now like we said, here are the prefaces we all wrote for the chapter:**

 **Boris Yeltsin:  
** **Once again, I came up with the dialogue for Clover, Robert, Jaime and Sansa, but also dialogue for Tywin, Tommen and Myrcella as well, this time around.** **I also came up with the argument for Sansa and Cersei to have, as well as the injuries Clover, Robert and Jaime suffered. For the battle scene, I also came up with how my characters fought, and who their opponents were. During Robert's battle, I also came up with the idea for him to lose his front teeth, as well as the line that it's supposedly optional for Southerners, a reference to a line by comedian Brad Loekle, I believe the name is, from the show _TruTV Present's World's Dumbest_. For Robert, I came up with the friend for Robert. He was based on Patrick Cleburne, a real world person, a Confederate general, who was from Ireland, but who'd moved to Arkansas, who was killed at the Battle of Franklin in 1864.**

 **Assassin Master Ezio 91:  
** **Well, once again I worked on and wrote out the dialogue for Arya, Gendry, Eddard and Catelyn as well as providing details and trying up the stuff for Ned and Cat as they drove to the hideout, as well as them meeting with the others and also contributed to Gendry and Arya in the fight scenes and suggested the injuries in order to make things more realistic. I also had Arya and Gendry teaming up with Alex and Andrew respectively and worked with Parent12D on those fight scenes, as well as handing the quotes and such for Joffrey, Janos, Osmund and Osney. I came up with the idea of Arya striking Joffrey and taking back her stuff, as well as using the military vest during the fight and helped with some of Cersei's quotes. I also worked on some scenes regarding the hospital, especially Arya and her surprise for the others and having Alex help her out, this included the part with Arya whispering the idea to Alex and ending the chapter.**

 **Marina Ka-Fai:  
** **For today's chapter, as usual, I took care of all the parts regarding Lancel and Sam, as well as proofreading. I also did the parts regarding Kevan and Dorna, as well as some of Jerry's. While I wasn't involved in the fights, I did write a bit for it with Sam cutting her ropes and falling on Cersei. I also came out with the backstory between Dorna and Jerry's friendship. I did the bits regarding Lancel's health and recovery at the hospital (transition from day to night, the medical terms etc). And when it wasn't my turn, I tried to help with parts the guys got confused with, etc.**

 **Parent12D:  
** **For this chapter, I took care of the dialogue for Andrew and Alex like I have been. I also have pitched in ideas for parts of this story, as well as come up with the weapons that Cersei's cronies would use, which was decided due to wanting to use more realistic weapons and have them let the gang know that they are dead serious with wanting to kill them, like the nunchucks, rifle, shurikens, etc. I also helped out the others with coming up with the ideas, as well as altering certain parts of the chapter to make it much more realistic, such as the fights, the hospital scene, etc. Lastly, I played my part in the Cersei scenes and also wrote out parts for the fight parts where my role was absolutely necessary.**

 **Since all that was said, there's not much more to say for this chapter, aside from the fact that we aren't too far off from the ending of this story. This has been a thrill ride for all four of us, and we modestly hope that you the readers have had fun with reading this story too!**

 **Now only if you feel like doing so, please leave yourself a review just to let us know if you really like this story, or if there's something wrong, tell us what it is so we can improve on it. It doesn't matter to us, so the choice is yours readers.**

 **Well, aside from all that, that's all for now! So until the next chapter comes up, take care and thank you for reading this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**LOVE AND DUTY**

 **Alright now readers, this is chapter 10 to this collaborative story being created by Boris, Assassin, Marina and me!**

 **Now all the action to this story has been finished, and this is the more 'soothing' and laid-back part of the story. There are only a couple more chapters left to this story, so I hope you all look forward to the finale to this story!**

 **Now for those that are wondering what the overall theme of this story is, we've been thinking and it's been confirmed that aside from the Drama and Romance parts to this story, the story has an overall friendship theme to it, and in retrospect, the story's theme could be described as showing everyone how much can be achieved by working together, just like how all four of us have been working together to create this story. The theme to this story could be in part, influenced by how all four of us have been growing a strong friendship amongst each other and we have learned more about each other and our connection has strengthen, thus resulting in us coming up with such well written materials for this story.**

 **Well with all this explained, we hope you all enjoy this chapter and look forward to the last couple of chapters left to this story readers!**

 **DISCLAIMER: All characters of Totally Spies belong to Marathon Media and all characters of Game of Thrones belong to George R. R. Martin. The character Andrew is owned by me, and Robert is owned by Boris Yeltsin.**

 **Now like all the previous chapters, the prefaces to this chapter will be displayed at the end to show who contributed with what. For now, enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

 **AT WINTERFELL:**

The next morning felt a bit _dull_ in Winterfell. After all the **danger** everyone had been through, waking up after the heat, when everything had cooled down, always had that impression of boredom. Humans could really adapt to anything. This peacefulness was the norm and yet, it felt out of place, not that it wasn't appreciated though. Sam herself could feel all of this, at Lancel's place. The young woman had decided, at the last minute, to accompany Lancel and to give Dorna a hand if he _needed_ **help**. And, after all, her _belongings_ were there.

Aside from _that_ , Arya had left the group, heading upstairs to the bathroom to work on the _surprise_ she had planned, with Alex accompanying her as requested, in order to help her out. While at first, nobody else had thought anything of it, they had begun to notice that the two girls had been up in the bathroom for a rather long time. Whatever this surprise they had planned was, it was clearly taking some time to prepare, and was clearly keeping them busy…

 _-Start of Flashback-_

 _Arya grinned as she pulled out what she needed, and Alex's eyes widened as she saw what Arya was pulling out of a small drawer that had been cleverly disguised between two actual drawers in the chest of drawers which held Arya's clothes. She showed the objects to Alex and then explained._

" _So you see, this is what my little_ _ **surprise**_ _should look like." She remarked._

" _Oh my god, this sounds like it's going to be awesome and fun," Alex giggled._

 _Arya smirked at that. "Yeah, I'm_ _looking forward to **it**..."_

 _Alex smiled in response to that as she could hardly wait for it to begin._

 _With that, they left the bedroom and headed for the upstairs bathroom, ready to begin..._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Meanwhile, on the couch, Andrew and Gendry were shown kicking back and being _lazy_ together. This was to be expected though, considering all the crap they had gone through for the past couple of days. All the drama and fiasco that had unfolded by Cersei was _all_ over, and Lancel was cured of the intoxication, thus making for a fairly relaxing and relieving experience. True, Arya and Alex were getting things ready for the former's surprise, but they could at least take the time to relax and loaf around together on the couch…as _best_ _ **friends.**_ Still, they were wondering what was taking their girls so long.

In particular, Andrew had stretched on the couch and spoke.

"Hmmm...you know," Andrew yawned. "I wonder what's keeping Alex and Arya…"

Gendry nodded, biting his lip. "Yeah, it feels like they've been _gone_ for a couple of hours at least."

"Now that you mention it Gendry, they have been gone for a _long_ time." Eddard agreed.

" _Too_ long," Cat added worriedly. "Gods, I _shudder_ to think what kind of _foolish_ prank Arya is trying to pull this time…with the help of that girl Alex too."

Ned sighed. "You may be right Cat, knowing how Arya tends to **behave** , we should expect anything."

Cat nodded in agreement with her husband.

Sansa was also confused.

"Why Alex though? She didn't _hit_ it off with her when she and the other Americans first came here."

"Well now she _did_ ," Andrew confirmed. "From how they had had each other's backs during this whole scenario, from that lake **accident** , _all_ the way up to the fight with Cersei's goons, it's apparent that they both became best friends and Arya **trusts** Alex enough to have her help out with this _surprise_ she has in store for us."

Gendry nodded in agreement. "Yeah I mean we've _all_ seen how they _finally_ **bonded** and became best friends. It's no wonder she's helping Arya out with this... _surprise_ , whatever it is."

"Normally I _hate_ surprises, but for her, I'll make an exception." Clover told them.

Robert grinned, hugging the blonde.

"That's my girl. Besides, I'm sure we'll _love_ it."

Everyone else nodded as they were willing to accept that particular reason.

"In any case, what should we do while we're waiting?" Jaime asked so suddenly.

After a few minutes of thinking, Ned and Cat shared a smile as they both seemed to come up with the same idea.

Cat spoke up first. "I have an idea; why don't we hold a feast here at Winterfell, a celebration to thank the WOOHP agents for all their hard work, looking out for Sansa and Arya and all the others and helping to put an end to this nightmare."

Ned nodded. "I quite agree, I think that would be an outstanding idea. I'll call Robb and Jon and ask them to come around. We'll see if Bran and Rickon can make it home to take part too."

"Yes of course." Cat replied with a smile before turning to Tywin, Jaime, Myrcella and Tommen. "You are more than welcome to join _too_ of course."

The others in the room thought that a feast was a perfect idea to celebrate.

"You know something," commented Andrew. "I think a feast would be a _perfect_ idea to commemorate our achievement. It'll also help with easing out all this _tension_ that we've been through this past couple of days."

Gendry smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. I'm all game for it, should help us relax our body _and_ soul, after all we've been through, and finally bring the tension down."

Robert smiled.

"Great idea, it'll be good to celebrate all the work we did."

"Yeah, and lighten the tension." Clover agreed.

"Excellent idea," Sansa cut in.

"Capital. They're right. It'll be good to get rid of this rigidity." Jaime commented.

"That is a very smashing idea!" Tommen agreed.

Myrcella managed a nod, smiling.

"That suits me just fine." That came from Tywin.

Ned and Cat shared another smile, liking the enthusiasm of the others.

"Well, we should also _invite_ Kevan and his family over too." Ned remarked.

Cat nodded. "Yes, especially since Lancel was involved in all this mess."

So Ned went to the phone and called Kevan.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hello, Kevan, its Eddard Stark. Listen, we were talking to the others, and Catelyn and I felt that we should hold a **feast** _here_ at Winterfell, to celebrate all this madness being over and to thank the WOOHP agents for their work. We wanted to invite _you_ , Dorna, Harys, and your children...especially Lancel, to the feast."

Kevan replied cheerfully. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. It would be good for us all. I'll talk to Dorna and the others. I'm sure they'd gladly come."

Eddard smiled and replied. "Oh, and Sam is naturally invited too. She is one of the agents too after all."

"Yes, of course. I'll let her know." Kevan replied. "Alright, we'll see you later, until then."

"Yes of course. Bye." Eddard said at last before hanging up.

 **XXXXX**

 **AT LANCEL'S HOME IN KING'S LANDING:**

The man turned to look at his family. Genna had dropped the youngests at their brother's place at their own request. While they hadn't been fully informed of what was going on, the few elements they got to know had made them worry and they had yearned to see their big brother. Janei was on Lancel's laps, a book in hand, and she was pointing to him where all the unicorns were hidden. The smile his son had on his lips brightened his tired face. Willem was helping their mother out with the dishes. Dorna had also made sure none of Pycelle's poisoned mixture had remained. As for Martyn, he was chatting with Sam, more than delighted to have someone he could relate to. His father-in-law was sitting quietly, enjoying this family scene.

"Is something wrong, Honey?" Dorna asked as she entered the room.

"Quite the good news actually. Everyone, a moment, please."

All eyes were instantly set on him.

"We are all invited by the Starks for a feast in Winterfell."

The twins' excitement made him smile.

"Lany, what's a feast?" Janei questioned her brother.

"It's a huge party where people gather to eat yummy things." He explained.

"Yay!"

Her cheerfulness made him smile even harder, causing Sam to smile too. Lancel the caring brother was a side of him she was discovering a bit more and, like so many sides of his, she grew to love it.

"A feast?" Dorna mused.

"They feel it's a good way to celebrate the end of the nightmare we've been through. It's a way to thank Jerry and the WOOHP as well."

"I am not surprised Eddard and Catelyn thought of that. I'll bring some _extras_."

"I'm sure they got it all **covered** , dear."

"Even more so, I know Sansa loves lemon cakes. I could bring some homemade treats."

"Your lemon cakes are the best." Lancel complimented.

"Lemon cakes? Yum!" Sam added.

Sam listened as everyone chatted away before she froze. A feast in Winterfell, among two of the biggest families in the country and she had nothing to wear…

 **XXXXX**

Back at Winterfell, Eddard put the phone down and turned to Catelyn.

"That's all set. They accepted the invite and are _happy_ to come," he told her.

Catelyn smiled, thrilled by this news.

"Knowing Dorna she'll be more than thrilled to attend." She commented. "She'll likely do something to contribute to the feast too."

"Yes; that does sound like Dorna." Ned agreed. "If it's not extra dishes she'll certainly bring Lemon Cakes; knowing they're Sansa's favorite."

Cat nodded. "Very true."

After a brief pause, Ned spoke again.

"I'll see if I can get a hold of Jon and Robb, and invite them around."

Cat agreed. "Of course, I'll go and get everything set and ready the table; and the food of course."

They both nodded and went to take care of their respective tasks, ready to begin.

Meanwhile, Jerry, who was also residing in Winterfell with the others, was also intrigued by the idea of a feast being held for them in their honor; not only to show how grateful they are for their achievement, but as a way to celebrate in response to the chaotic chain of events that followed in Westeros, no thanks to Cersei.

"Why, I think that a feast would be a tremendous idea for us to acknowledge the peace and prosperity that was brought back into Westeros," Jerry remarked. "Not to mention it would be a proper **token** of _appreciation_ given to us from the Stark House _and_ the Lannister House."

"I love the idea. We'll get to try new foods, and bond with everyone from the families we haven't _met_ yet. It'll be great." Clover gushed.

Robert kissed his girlfriend's cheek.

"You bet, babe. Besides, it'll give Sam a chance to bond with her future _in-laws_. Mrs. Samantha Lannister, now that's a nice ring to it."

Clover cracked up laughing at that.

"Yeah, this is **all** true," Andrew complied. " _All_ of us shall take part in this feast, including Alex **and** Arya when they do show up _after_ this surprise that Arya has planned is finished."

Gendry nodded smiling. "Yeah, sounds good to me, can't wait I'm starving."

Andrew nodded in agreement to that. "Oh yes, I'm all for a feast, just as long as I don't have to eat any of those Dornish Peppers again."

"Oh yeah, _me too_ ," Gendry agreed, grimacing at the memory. "Hopefully _we_ won't have to eat those **peppers**."

They both shivered at that, both recalling how the peppers practically burned their mouths back at the restaurant.

"Count us in, too." Myrcella told them.

"Right, we can help with cooking, getting anything you need, the works." Tommen cut in.

"Allow me to join in." Jaime commented.

Tywin grinned.

"Well, I'd say this all meets with my approval."

At that moment, with everyone standing up and heading off to find some way to contribute to the feast preparations, even Tywin, as well as getting things ready for it, Arya and Alex were still upstairs, in the bathroom, they knew it was nearly time and were planning on heading to Arya's bedroom soon enough, as Arya needed to change clothes, it wouldn't be long now, they were sure…

* * *

Several hours had passed, in that time the guests arrived, the food was prepared and everything was accounted for, the feast now being ready. The table was all set and placed with a table cloth covering it and the food and beverages already set up. It had been a struggle finding what to get for Arya and Alex, since they still hadn't arrived but a short talk through Arya's closed bedroom door where they simply told Cat what they wanted soon sorted that. As such everything was all set, everything having their chosen meals set at their respective seats.

Andrew and Alex had mutton, hard cheese and melon with diet coke for Alex and half a cup of vodka for Andrew, although a glass of coke was also set up. Arya and Gendry had chosen roast beef, venison, potatoes and peas, with the same drink choice as Alex and Andrew respectively.

Meanwhile, Eddard and Catelyn had chosen similar food to Arya and Gendry but with carrots and mushrooms too, along with Arbor Gold wine for their drinks.

Concurrently, Robert and Clover had joined the Stark parents in having Arbor Gold, while having roasted bread, mutton, figs and oysters for their food. Tywin, Myrcella, Jaime and Tommen had chosen split lobsters and pork with barley bread and for their drinks had all chosen Dornish wine. Kevan, Dorna, Harys and Jerry had all chosen wine for their drinks, while Sam and Lancel opting for fruit juice instead. But all had the same food, salted pork with hard cheese, plums and roasted bread.

Nearby, the remaining guests, which included Robb, Jon, Bran, Rickon, Martyn, Willem and Janei, had opted for the same food; pork and chicken with sides of grapes and potatoes. For drinks, Robb and Jon had _Arbor Gold_ , Rickon and Bran opted for strong tea while Martyn and Willem had cokes, and finally, Janei had grape juice; her _personal_ favorite.

In addition to all _this_ , the Lemon Cake brought by Dorna was also set up for dessert, something which brought a smile to Sansa's face; it was her favourite after all.

Kevan, Dorna, Sam, Lancel and Harys, along with Martyn, Willem and Janei had shown up about an hour ago, making good time and doing what they could to help, as had Bran, Rickon, Rob and Jon. It was the WOOHP agents' first time seeing the _last three_ and they noted that, like Bran, Robb and Rickon seemed to take after their mother most in appearance, with auburn hair and blue eyes. Jon meanwhile seemed to take after the Stark side of the family, with dark hair and grey eyes.

Everything was present and ready to begin on the feast, all of them eager to begin, looking forward to the great meal before them.

* * *

Feeling entirely satisfied by what was in front of them; everyone decided to give their comments of approval.

"I must say, this looks like a finely nourished and well-prepared feast planned for _all_ of us," Jerry was the first to comment. "This is simply a divine and first class prepped banquet for **everyone** to enjoy."

"Yeah, Jerry is correct on that," Andrew agreed with a stoic smirk. "Looks like Thanksgiving came _early_ this year. This is definitely a jollification in the form of a _**HUGE**_ dinner."

Robert grinned.

"He's right. Everything looks amazing, reminds me of the kind of food you'd see at a state dinner."

Clover smiled, kissing her boyfriend's cheek.

"He's got a good point. Bright side, we make new friends, and try a lot of _new_ foods that _aren't_ so easy to get back in the States."

"Well a lot of us helped, so I'm sure it'll be great." Myrcella chimed in.

Tommen smiled.

"Shall we?" He asked, ready to toast Ned with his drink.

Tywin smiled, ready to raise his own glass in a toast.

"I'm certain we'll all enjoy it."

"That, we will." Jaime put in.

"Wow, this dinner looks amazing." This came from Rickon.

Bran managed a nod from his wheelchair.

"Yeah, this smells delicious."

Sansa managed a smile as she sipped a bit from her drink.

"You'll _love_ it, I'm sure."

"Sansa's told us a lot about these _new_ friends of hers." Robb put in.

Jon cracked a smile.

"Excellent work uncle, not to mention everyone else," He commented.

"Yeah, this meal looks... _fantastic._ " Gendry remarked, agreeing with Andrew as he grinned, observing the food.

Smiling at that Ned spoke. "I'm glad **everyone** approves. It was certainly worthwhile doing this, just to see everyone so _happy_."

Cat nodded. "I quite agree. This is all wonderful, and I'd like to thank everyone for their _help_ too."

Lancel had a small smile when he saw Sam's eyes lighting up as she discovered the feast under her eyes. He didn't know how Americans feasted but he was certain Westeros could give them a round for _their_ money.

"This is impressive!" She stated.

"And this is _only_ the beginning." He replied.

"Everything looks perfect, Catelyn." Dorna commented.

While Kevan and Harys didn't reply, their smiles were enough for everyone to understand they shared her feelings.

"Will you help me with the meat, Lany?" Janei asked her brother.

"Sure!" He said.

"With your wheelchair?" Willem sounded worried.

"I have strong knees." His older brother joked.

"Lany?" Sam wondered.

"All three of us nicknamed Lancel that way when we were still too young to be able to say his name properly. It remained." Martyn explained.

Sam seemed particularly interested by that as they all continued to examine the food for several moments.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, upstairs nearby, Alex was observing everything that was going on downstairs and noticed that _everyone_ was accounted for…except for herself and for Arya, but that was all going to change in a matter of minutes. Feeling like she had fulfilled her duties given to her by Arya, Alex quietly went back to Arya's room to report to Arya about everyone being present.

Once she made it to her room, Alex opened the door, poked her head through the entrance and then called out to her in a loud whisper.

"Psst, hey Arya, everyone is present and accounted for downstairs," Alex whispered loud enough for her friend to hear her. "Now is the _perfect_ time for us to go downstairs and show _everyone_ the _**surprise**_ that you planned for everyone to see."

Arya's room was dark due to the lamp having been switched off, the curtains still drawn, but while details were still not able to be seen, Arya could just be made out inside.

"It's about time," she whispered, snorting quietly, eyes alight with glee. "Everything's all ready then?"

"Uh huh," Alex nodded. "It also looks like a delicious feast is going on downstairs too."

"I know, we'll focus on that in a bit, eat soon." Arya replied. "But first, it's time for the big reveal. Just remember, do exactly like we rehearsed, alright? Don't want anything to go wrong."  
"I won't _screw_ this up Arya," Alex smiled. "Well, I'm going to go downstairs to tell everyone the big news about the surprise you prepared for them."

Arya grinned as she put the finishing touch on her surprise. "I'll join you soon."

With that Alex left the room and headed downstairs, Arya trailing behind her, ready to make her move when it was time…

 **XXXXX**

Back downstairs, after observing the food for several minutes, Andrew decided it was best to ask the appropriate question.

"Well uh, do you guys suppose we should sit down and enjoy the food?" He asked them.

Everyone nodded yes with anticipation.

"Well, let's sit down and dig in."

Without any rebuking comments, everyone got to their chairs and started to take their seats.

Before everyone could sit down though, Alex rushed to the scene and quickly got everyone's attention by shouting.

"Ahem, can I have _everyone's_ attention for a second," she called out to them, causing them to halt their positions. "I have some fairly important and big news to announce to you all!"

Andrew gave his girlfriend an encouraging smile; a sign that showed that Alex had the floor and the spotlight was all hers for the moment. Alex cleared her throat as everyone stared at her patiently for her to give the big news to them.

Smiling at Andrew's encouragement, Alex then spoke.

"Well, before _we_ sit down and enjoy the feast, I think it's worth telling you all that this is the moment you have all been waiting for," she clarified. "The surprise that Arya had planned for all of you to see has been completed and she would like you guys to _feast_ your eyes on her **new** appearance before you _feast_ your mouths into that delicious food!"

Everyone now looked curious about Arya's new appearance and what she looks like. Alex just about wrapped up the announcement.

"It's worth saying that the _old_ Arya is gone, and the _new_ Arya is here to stay," Alex wrapped up. "So without further ado, I'd like to introduce to you all; the _new_ _**Arya Stark!**_ "

Alex then sidestepped out of the way, with her arms out to direct them to the surprise Arya planned. With that, Arya finished coming down the stairs and almost immediately two things stood out. First was that she had changed clothes, now wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a white tank-top which featured a shredded hem, a pyramid and eye design, which only a few present knew was supposed to be the _illuminati_ symbol and simple scuffed sneakers. The other thing that drew their attention was the fact she had her hair wrapped in a towel. But not for long as once Arya was fully in the room she removed said towel with a flourish, revealing her surprise; her dyed streak of hair was gone, replaced with the _entirety_ of her hair being dyed the same butterfly blue as the singular streak from before. This drew a storm of reactions, notably the guests seemed rather impressed; Martyn, Willem, Tommen and Myrcella especially seemed to find it _amazing_. Robb, Bran and Rickon all stared in amazement, while Jon smiled lightly.

"Arya..." Cat gasped, almost in dismay. _Gods, she has gone even_ _ **further**_ _now..._

 _I...honestly don't know how to feel about this._ Ned thought to himself, shocked at his daughter now going entirely _**punk**_ on them.

Yet her dying her hair entirely blue, which actually went well with her usual accessories, was preferable to her pulling some huge _prank_ on them all.

Sansa's own emotions were mixed on the issue.

 _She's gone punk…_ She thought.

She felt she could handle the new _hair_ , however. At least it hadn't been any sort of **massive** prank on everyone.

Gendry on the other hand, really loved _and_ admired Arya's new hair color and appearance. He grinned widely and laughed lightly.

"Nice, I love it," he said. "You've finally completed that _badass_ look."

Arya smiled at that, her cheeks turning slightly pink due to the comment, being left _speechless_ for the moment.

"Yeah Arya," Andrew deadpanned in a joking manner with a smirk on his face. "With blue hair like that, you should change your name to _Marie_."

Arya rolled her eyes hearing that. "Yeah, very funny, I get it."

There was a momentary silence after that, while Arya shook her head at the reference to the 'cartoon program'.

Finally, Bran spoke up. "Um, Arya, did it _really_ take you that long to dye your hair? We were expecting some huge prank from you and Alex given how long it took."

"Actually no, we finished dying my hair _ages_ ago," Arya laughed. "We were just _waiting_ until everyone was here, isn't that right Alex?"

"That's right Arya," Alex nodded and giggled.

"I wasn't planning a huge prank this time." Arya confirmed.

With that everyone relaxed and nodded, now over the shock and coming to accept Arya's new hair color.

Cat sighed but then nodded. "Well, I guess I can accept it, it's going to happen anyway."

"So long as you're _happy_ Arya, I'm fine it." Ned agreed.

Sansa smiled a bit.

"I can work with this; your new hair and all," she told Arya.

Bran smiled. "It's a good look for you Arya, nice."

Rickon then spoke up. "Yeah, it looks so cool."

"You never cease to _surprise_ us," Robb then added. "But that's fine with me."

Jon grinned and nodded. "I have to agree _especially_ with Bran, it's a good look for you Arya."

Arya and Alex nodded in response to that.

Afterwards, Alex's tummy started to rumble. It seemed all that prepping and hard work led to an appetite being developed.

"Uh oh, it looks like I have quite an appetite," she pointed out. "I only had a _small_ breakfast this morning, so I am quite eager to take part in this feast."

Arya smiled lightly in agreement, especially when her _own_ stomach rumbled too.

"I'll second that, I'm famished too. Let's hurry up and sit down so we can eat." She remarked.

With that everybody did just that, sitting down, all ready to get started on the feast before them.

* * *

Once they all sat down, several 'thank you' comments were exchanged from all across the table for their respective plates being made and placed in front of them. A couple of people, in particular, ended up thanking them in different languages.

"Merci," Andrew and Sam thanked in French simultaneously.

"Muchas gracias," Alex thanked in Spanish.

"Danke Schön," Robert told them, thanking them in German.

After the rest of the thanks were told off-screen, everyone started to dig in and the feast has officially begun…

 **XXXXX**

Andrew and Gendry were shown holding their half a glass of vodka in their hands as Andrew spoke first.

"I'd like to make this a personal toast between me and my Westerosi best buddy Gendry," Andrew remarked. "For all the achievements we made together as a team and for the growth of our friendship."

"You said it, Andy buddy." Gendry remarked with a grin.

With that, the two of them raised their glasses to each other and spoke at the same time.

"Cheers."

They then clink their glasses together, and then they drank, gulping their vodkas down simultaneously and let out a sigh of relief upon finishing.

"Wow," Andrew gasped. "I must admit, this vodka isn't half bad."

He nodded. "It grows on you the longer you live in Westeros."

"It most likely would." Andrew commented admirably.

Gendry nodded in response and they resumed their meal, drinking some more and eating their food.

* * *

A few minutes later, Andrew went and helped himself to some hard cheese that was on his plate. He examined it and made the observation.

"Hey, this is _white cheddar cheese_." Andrew brought up.

He then went and ate a piece of it. After he was done, Gendry looked curious upon seeing this.

"You like _that_ kind of cheese?" Gendry asked curiously.

"I do," Andrew nodded before bringing up. "In fact, at my home back in Beverly Hills, California, I happen to have this pet _tortoiseshell_ cat named Jumly that enjoys eating pieces of white cheddar cheese whenever I give it to her, along with pieces of meat that I end up giving to her as well."

Gendry smiled. "Wow, that's…very interesting."

"It's _more_ than **interesting** ," Alex started gushing. "I've been to Andrew's house at least once before, and I must say that Jumly is the sweetest _and_ cutest cat that I have _ever_ met!"

Arya also smiled, replying warmly. "Sounds like it to me."

They all smiled and resumed eating their meals.

* * *

Robert and Clover were eating their own meals, though they hadn't touched their wines yet.

Clover found the bread _and_ lamb to be excellent. Neither her nor Robert had _had_ lamb in some time, not since a dinner both had had at a hotel while posing as a couple as part of a mission. The both of them also enjoyed the figs, not having had them before.

When it came to the oysters however, Robert began to spear them on his fork with gusto, as Clover looked uneasy.

"Ugh, oysters…seriously?" She groaned.

"Is there something wrong?" Sansa looked concerned for her blonde friend.

"Is it about the _contest_?" Robert queried.

 _"Robby!"_ Clover yelled, seeming _embarrassed_.

"What…What contest?" Sansa questioned.

"I got her to be part of this oyster eating contest. There was a **$10,000** grand prize. Anyhow, she _couldn't_ handle them; vomited most of them back up when she was finished. She did come in second place, got the second prize; **$5000**."

His telling the story made Clover _angry_ enough to elbow him hard in the ribs and fix him with a glare that, if looks could _kill_ , would've done so.

"No. _More._ _**Eating.**_ _**CONTESTS!"**_ She told him, teeth gritted in rage.

"Gods, we have several eating contests, but I haven't heard of one involving _oysters_." Sansa told them.

"Now you know why." Clover managed, returning to her normal attitude once more.

A memory then came back to Clover, as well as a _way_ to get back at Robert for telling her friend about the oyster story.

"You think _that's_ crazy, you should see him when he's playing cards. He sucks!"

" _Darlin,_ " Robert warned, but he was too late.

"How _bad_ is he?" Sansa asked, curious.

"He's okay at _**Black Jack**_ , but when you try getting him to play poker...well you can kiss a lot of your things, if not _all_ of them, goodbye."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, like this one time, he bet this watch I got him for Christmas, and he _lost_ that to some WOOHP agent from Canada when Jerry had us working with the Canadian branch on a _joint_ mission." Clover explained.

"Worst decision I ever made..." Robert told them shamefully.

"Honey its fine. Besides, you were _smashed_. Too much _brandy_." Clover told him, recalling that he had been drunk; having celebrated at a bar with some of the Canadian agents after they'd completed their joint operation.

"Thanks babe." He told her, leaning in to kiss her, which resulted in a kiss from the blonde in return.

"That _must've_ been a nightmare for you." Sansa told Robert.

"It was." Robert agreed with her as he got to work on the second to last oyster on his plate.

As he did so, another memory came to him.

"Speaking of other WOOHP branches, I was friends with another agent; Brian. He's an American like me. He was from the _Ohio_ branch, and was born completely blind, having lost his retinas."

"Gods…"

"Yeah, Jerry helped him adapt to it very well, though." Robert told her.

Clover smiled, remembering meeting him.

"He's a great guy. Last we heard he had a daughter with this ex Russian WOOHP agent; Irena something."

"Did he retire after the wedding?" Sansa asked.

"Yup, that's right."

Sansa shrugged along to that as they continued eating.

* * *

Everyone was enjoying their meals when Jaime felt he should mention _somethin_ g about Jon the Americans _didn't_ know.

"You know, Jon's a cousin to the Stark family, from Ned's side."

Robert and Clover were both surprised.

"You're kidding." Robert managed.

"Is this a joke?" Clover felt like choking.

Jon, defending himself, jumped into the conversation.

"Nope, my mother was Uncle Ned's sister."

"Wow, so like, what do you do?" Clover asked, interested.

"Special forces," Jon explained, showing his insignia which to Robert, looked like the _rank_ of a captain.

Sansa smiled at her cousin.

"He's right. Met a few of the other officers he works with, one of them wants to be a medical officer; Samwell Tarly. His father's a _high-ranking_ officer."

"General?" Robert inquired.

"You got it." Sansa told him.

"Yes well, this is a time for _all_ of us." Cat said with a soft smile.

Ned nodded. "Yes, we're glad you could make it Jon. This is what we're all about; being a family."

Robert and Clover both grinned, understanding what he was getting at.

"Well, since the whole family's here, shall we continue?" Robert suggested.

"He's got a good point there." Clover explained.

Sansa then noticed neither Robert nor Clover had touched their wines.

"Aren't you gonna _drink_?" She asked.

Clover flinched while looking at her wine glass.

"I don't know. I never had wine before." She told her, feeling nervous.

"Relax darling. I'll drink _mine_ with you." Robert told her.

That did make Clover feel better about it.

Both raised their glasses, about to help themselves before Sansa got them to halt.

"Hang on." Sansa told them.

"What is it?" Clover asked.

"A fair warning to you both: wine from Westeros has _more_ alcohol then wines from the States, so it's strong stuff."

"We'll _totally_ be careful." Clover assured her.

That being said, both of them gulped down their wines at the same time.

"Well?" Sansa was curious.

"I _love_ it. Can I get another one?" Clover asked.

"Same here," Robert told her.

 _Gods, I do hope they don't be irrational with that stuff._ Sansa thought, knowing this wouldn't end well, but nonetheless, she gone with the flow anyway as both Robert and Clover went and had a second glass of Arbor Gold wine.

* * *

While that was going on, it was shown nearby that Andrew _and_ Gendry had finished up their half a cup of vodka, and they had switched over to _Coke_ just like what their girlfriends were drinking. They didn't want to overdo it with the alcohol like Robert and Clover were doing, so they decided to settle with cokes for drinks.

At a nearby table, Tommen, Myrcella, Jaime and Tywin were eating and making small talk.

"Army pants and flip-flops…?" Tommen asked his sister, referring to an outfit she'd bought.

"I thought it was a trend." She caught his look.

"Well, I saw _Marissa Frey_ wearing them."

"Oh brother, I've met her, she's about as smart as-" He started while faltering, trying to find the right words.

"…A sack of hammers?" Jaime took a guess.

"Yeah, that's right."

Tywin laughed.

"Met her myself, rather dense. She's rich, but not _a lot_ of brains."

"So, I have stupid friends, big deal." Myrcella told them, giggling.

Jaime then noticed Gendry and Andrew had finished their vodkas and _figured_ they were up for another drink.

Taking the bottle of Dornish wine to their table, he placed it before them.

"Care to try this wine? It has spicy Dornish peppers as part of it." He told them, hoping that would catch their interest.

Both Andrew and Gendry flinched at that and grew wide-eyed at the thought of Dornish peppers. As a result, they both scream simultaneously.

 _ **"** **NO!"**_

This got _everyone's_ attention as they were all giving the two of them very cautious and weary gazes, wondering why they reacted the way they did. Feeling rather humiliated by that, they both stuttered, getting red in the face from embarrassment and reiterated.

"Uh, what we meant to say is uh…we would like to _pass_ on the Dornish wine if you wouldn't mind." Andrew struggled to say due to the discomfort he was feeling, as was Gendry.

Gendry nodded. "Yeah, Andrew's right, we'll pass...thanks."

Jaime stared at them in an awkward manner.

 _Seems they've had a run in with Dornish peppers before._ He thought.

"Suit yourselves." He told them while shrugging, before heading back to his own spot to join the others.

"Lany, can you help me please?"

Sam watched with a small smile as Lancel grabbed his sister's plate, placed it near him and took her on his knees before he cut her meat, allowing her to eat more easily.

"Janei doesn't bother you Lancel?" Dorna asked him.

"I'm fine, really." He assured her.

"Don't worry Mommy! I'll give Lancel plenty of food."

Mother and son shared a laugh. Sam continued to watch. The fact that Lancel loved children was as clear as the day. He was always beaming whenever he had to take care of his little sister.

 _He'd make such a cute_ _ **dad**_ _one day._ She thought.

"Want some lamprey pie?" Willem offered as he passed the plate

"Sure, I'll try it!"

Willem grinned as Sam took a bit, her eyes lighting up in delight.

"This is _amazing_! Why can't _we_ have nice things in America?"

He chuckled.

"You have pecan pie. That makes us _even_."

* * *

Several minutes later, Andrew took notice of a dish of frogs that was being served on the table. This got him baffled; while he heard that certain cultures took frogs as an exquisite delicacy, he never imagined frogs being served whole. Having frog legs was one thing, but the whole thing made him shiver. Still, letting his curiosity getting the better of him, he felt like bringing it up with Gendry.

"Hey Gendry, are those frogs being served," he asked while pointing at the dish, resulting in Gendry nodding to confirm it. "I had _no_ idea people could eat frogs whole like that."

Gendry smiled and explained. "It's a particular taste; more common amongst those who live in The Neck, known as the Crannogmen. Mr. Stark is friends with one of them; Howland Reed and both Howland's children, Meera and Jojen are good friends with Bran. The Neck used to be swampland; it's been developed and all but there's still swamps around. The Crannogmen; particularly the Reed family, have lived there for many, _many_ years."

"Wow, that's interesting." Andrew remarked, resulting in Gendry nodding as a result.

 _Hmmm, I guess there is a lot more to this country than I thought._ Andrew thought. _I wonder…_

It was then another thought hit Andrew. He knew that it was a rather delicate specialty in France, but he wanted to know from an expert that had some knowledge on cultural cuisine; from a Westerosi resident no less, so he decided to _double_ check for himself. Getting a good look at Dorna, he felt that she could know something about it.

 _Huh, perhaps Dorna Lannister might know something about it and can confirm it to be true. I'll just have to ask for myself._

Andrew then decided to get Dorna's attention.

"Uh excuse me, Mrs Lannister," he started. "Is it alright if I can ask you something?"

"Just call me Dorna dear," she said sweetly. "And sure, what is it that you want to ask me?"

"Well, I just want to confirm that this is true, but is it true that the French love eating frogs; specifically frog legs?"

Dorna smiled.

"I am not sure if they _love_ it, but it _is_ true that they eat frog legs. It's part of the culinary culture. They also eat snails with garlic butter and horse meat."

"Ah that is interesting," Andrew smirked. "I just wanted to know for sure."

Dorna smiled politely as they went back to eating their respective dishes.

* * *

As the feast went on, Robb, Bran, Jon and Rickon took note of their _American_ guests.

"Such a lovely meal as always," Robb said, grinning at his parents. "As for our guests, I haven't met them before."

Rickon nodded, sipping his tea.

"I've worked with Americans before, but not _these_ Americans." Jon pointed out.

"Actually, I did meet Clover over lunch." Bran told them.

"Oh? What's she like?" Robb asked.

Bran explained the blonde as best he could.

"I don't recognize her friends though." He told them.

"Care to tell us a bit about yourselves?" Jon encouraged.

Andrew, Alex, Robert and Clover realized that they wanted to know more about them, such as what business they have in Westeros, and why they were sent to this location to begin with. Feeling like an explanation was required; Andrew was the first to speak.

"Hmmm…where to begin," Andrew started. "Well to start, we were sent to Westeros as part of a mission abroad."

"Yeah, we were sent here in order to solve a murder case of one of the biggest businessmen in the country." Alex jumped in.

"The whole thing was part of some massive conspiracy plot, with Cersei Lannister at its head," Robert broke in. "She was ruining people's lives, even members of her _own_ family for **power** , nothing else."

"Well, at least we stopped her before it got _too_ crazy. That and we had a _lot_ of help." Clover told them, grinning at Sansa.

"I was happy to help. After all, it was a bit _personal_ for me." Sansa managed.

The others nodded, guessing Joffrey had been involved somehow.

"Same here for my protégé." Sam added. "Though, out of respect for his privacy, I won't say more about it."

Lancel gave her a grateful smile.

"And apart from the mission, it was nice to visit a country we had never been to before. I learnt a lot of things being here."

"And sending you all here for this mission was a good idea. You achieved your goals and on a personal note, you made me proud." Jerry commented.

Jon, Robb, Rickon and Bran were all intrigued _and_ interested by that. As Robert and Clover helped themselves to a second glass of Arbor Gold wine, Andrew decided to get to the point.

"Yup, the bottom line here is we all had a great time here in Westeros in spite of all the drama that unraveled from it, and we really enjoyed it here." Andrew stated.

"Andy's right," Alex said sweetly. "This whole experience last from the moment we set foot in Westeros, all the way up to the point where this feast was planned _and_ prepared for _all_ of us."

"I agree. It's been pretty amazing." Arya remarked. "As for the feast, well…mom and dad planned it all, with some _extra_ help of course, so naturally, it's amazing."

Gendry nodded at that, smiling at his girlfriend's comments.

"I'm glad you think so Arya. We had _fun_ putting this all together." Cat said.

Ned nodded. "Yes, we're just happy _everyone_ is enjoying themselves."

Arya grinned at that, realizing her comments had been absolutely right.

Sansa grinned.

"I agree. I made some new friends and they saved my life," she turned to Robert and Clover. "Guys, what do you think?"

"Four for you _Glen Coco,"_ Robert yelled. _"You **GO**_ _Glen Coco!"_

"Who?" Sansa asked.

"Hey, can we have another glass of this?" Clover managed, despite her slurring.

"Same here _Sandy_." Robert told her.

 _Gods, they're confusing me with_ _ **other**_ _people. I warned them this could happen..._ Sansa thought.

The rest of them were startled and surprised by their sudden slurs and noticed the wine was taking effect as the two of them slammed down their third glass of wine, as the rest of them continued to eat dinner…

 **XXXXX**

Eventually, everything finished up their dinner and soon began to sit back, relaxed. Andrew and Gendry even patted their stuffed bellies that looked like they'd ate a beach ball whole.

"That really _hit_ the spot." Gendry sighed after belching.

"You said it, buddy old pal," Andrew sighed too after belching.

They both smirked and ended up belching again simultaneously before placing their arms on each other's back, like the _true_ comrades they were.

"I hope everyone saved some space for dessert!" Dorna announced.

She excused herself for a few minutes and came back with a large platter of fresh and home-made lemon cakes.

"Yay, lemon cakes!" Janei cheered.

If Lancel didn't say anything, Sam could see he was dying to dig in.

"This is very kind of you, thank you!" Catelyn said. "These are Sansa's favorite!"

"A little _birdie_ told me so." Dorna smiled.

"She's right. I have them when I can." Sansa said, grinning.

She turned to Robert and Clover.

"You two want any?"

It wasn't her best idea though, as both had finished their _third_ glass of wine, looking very drunk at this stage.

"I love _lemons_ , they're so _saucy._ " Clover slurred.

" _Cakes_ …So tight, so _sexy_ …" Robert managed, his own speech slurred.

Either Sansa was hearing things, or was Robert's Southern accent _thicker_ due to the wine?

Clover grinned.

"You _naughty_ _ **boy**_ , you need to be punished," she told Robert. "Mama spank!"

"Cakes…so beautiful…especially on the _backside.._." Robert managed.

"Hot and _saucy_ …" Clover commented.

Sansa hoped to Gods no one was _filming_ this. If so, she'd kill them. She looked mortified at how **idiotic** her _American_ friends were acting.

Clover then broke out into gibberish, something about something called 'fetch', whatever that was.

 _Stop trying to make 'fetch' happen! Its never gonna happen!_ Sansa thought the line sounded familiar, something from a movie Arya was a fan of, something _Girls_. She couldn't remember the name.

 _"99 bottles of wine on the wall, 99 bottles of wine,"_ Clover started singing with her voice _thick_ from the wine.

"Don't sing! Dogs _howl_ when you do!" Robert managed then sang what was meant to be _his_ line.

 _"Take one down…pass it around..."_

His line was cut short, as he fell **face first** onto the table, even starting to snore.

Everyone gasped. Tywin walked to Robert's side of the table, inspecting the man.

"Yup, just as I thought, he had _too_ much Arbor Gold. The hangover's going to be _hell_ for him when he wakes up." He said, chuckling a bit.

Jaime turned to Andrew and the others.

"Most of us only drink on special occasions. You know; birthdays, which we call them **Name Days** here, weddings, holidays, and so on."

Sansa couldn't help but laugh.

"Gods, I warned them how _strong_ the wine here could be."

"Shall we work on sobering him up?" Jaime asked Tywin.

"Of course, what did you have in mind?"

"How about Winterfell's strongest black coffee and an aspirin," Jaime told him.

"That's an excellent suggestion."

After that was said, Tywin lifted Robert by his arms while Jaime grabbed him by the legs, as they got him to the kitchen.

Shaking his head; smiling Ned called out.

"Asprin's in the top cupboard, just to right as you go in."

Cat then added. "You'll find the coffee in the cupboard opposite, above the kettle."

Tywin soon found what he needed.

"Found them, and thanks." He told them, as he and Jaime entered the kitchen, both still holding onto Robert.

"Hey! Don't start without _me!_ I _wanna_ go to the party!" Clover yelled, before falling off her chair, landing on her back on the floor. She began to kick her legs, laughing hysterically.

"Looks like she could use some _sobering_ up too," Sansa said, turning to her cousin. "Jon, if you would?"

"Of course..."

Both lifted Clover, Jon by the legs, Sansa by the arms, attempting to get her into the kitchen.

Clover squirmed however, and was also babbling.

"I am going to _fuck_ you up!"

"Clover, relax, it's _us._ " Sansa told her.

Clover giggled at the redhead.

"I'm tired and I wanna go to bed, mama."

"Clover, cool it!" Jon told her.

She was squirming almost like she was a _baby_ or something, she was _that_ drunk…

* * *

While they were in the kitchen getting them sobered up, Arya shook her head, watching Tywin, Jaime, Sansa and Jon dealing with the knocked out Robert and defiant Clover.

Scrunching up her face Arya muttered. "This is why I don't drink wine. Last thing I want is to end up like Clover."

"I agree with that Arya," Alex shuddered in agreement. "It would be _nuts_ if I was drunk like _that_."

"Yeah, that would be true," Andrew remarked before changing the subject. "Anyway, enough about that; what do you say we help ourselves to some dessert?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Gendry agreed.

Alex and Arya nodded in agreement as they and the others enjoyed themselves to some dessert while Robert and Clover were in the kitchen being sobered up by Tywin and Jaime, and Sansa and Jon respectively.

 **XXXXX**

As that was going on, Jaime, Tywin, Jon and Sansa were attempting to get Robert and Clover sober. Robert accepted the coffee and aspirin _easily_.

"Too _much_ wine," he heard Tywin say to Jaime.

"When he returns to the states, I'd recommend he stick to _beer_."

"I agreed, they're not as **alcoholic** as wine." Jaime told his father.

Clover on the other hand, was being _difficult_.

Clover spotted the mug and pill and took a sniff.

"Is that coffee?"

"Yeah and some aspirin too," Sansa told her.

"Wha…?"

"To get you back to normal."

"I don't wanna be sober." Clover whined.

 _She did tell me she came from a rich family._ Sansa thought, laughing in her head about how Clover was acting like a spoiled brat, though she knew the wine was also playing a role here.

"My advice, stick to beer." Jon told the blonde.

 _"No!"_

Clover then splashed the coffee down the front of Sansa's outfit. Sansa screamed, mortified.

"Mama's _all_ _ **wet.**_ " Clover told her, babbling as though she were an infant, then she started to laugh hysterically.

An annoyed Sansa returned to the dining room with a chuckling Jon in tow.

"Your friend's drunker than her lover," she explained to the others, showing them her coffee stained clothes.

The others noticed how soaked Sansa was, and were struggling not to laugh, something Sansa picked up on.

"Clover did _this_ to me." She managed.

"Yeah, Clover managed to splash her with coffee while also refusing to become **sober**." Jon spoke up.

The others looked in understanding as Sansa then announced.

"I'm gonna shower up and change before I have some lemon cake."

That is exactly what she did as she headed upstairs to take a shower and clean up.

* * *

As she showered after finding some dry clothes to change into, she thought over the trouble Clover had given her.

 _She acted like I was her mother, she was that drunk. Gods, I'd hate to see that girl she mentioned; Mandy, I think her name was as drunk as that. It'd be worse, I'm sure of it._

Soon, she was in fresh clothes and ready for some of the cake. She made her way back downstairs afterwards.

"Well, I'm _washed_ up."

"Great. I saved you **some** cake." Jon told her, helping her to her seat.

She soon dug into the slice of lemon cake with her fork, as Clover was babbling away in the kitchen like either a drunk or a baby. She was ignored however, just needing time to cool off as the others continued to enjoy their dessert...

 **XXXXX**

About an hour later, everyone had finished the cake. Jaime and Tywin entered with a shaken Robert with them, who apparently was _forced_ into sobriety.

"Whew, we finally got Robert all sobered up," Tywin sighed, wiping his forehead."We had him take a hot shower to help him out too." Jaime explained, dabbing at Robert's forehead before guiding him to a recliner.

"Wow that is good news. Now he can rest for a bit." Myrcella said.

Tommen agreed.

"Good idea."

"Now if we can just get Clover to _snap_ out of it." Sansa groaned.

Everyone's attention was soon on a still drunk Clover, who seemed to be trying to navigate the stairs. Sansa could see _where_ she was about to step.

"Oh Gods, grab the can! _Grab the_ -"

But it was too late. Clover fell head-first into a garbage can that had been set up for her, in case she vomited, which, she'd already done.

"I said _grab_ the can, not _**land**_ on it!" Sansa yelled, sounding irritated.

The others only stared at the scene, save for Robert, who was still _shaken_ up from being sobered up, was trying to get as much sleep as he could. Everyone else shook their heads and sighed at this display.

"Wow," Alex commented. "I sure am _lucky_ that I didn't drink that stuff that she and Robert had."

"Yeah," Andrew slowly nod in agreement. "I'm glad that I only had ½ a cup of vodka tonight."

Gendry nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right there Andrew. I'm glad I only had _half_ a cup of vodka myself."

"I definitely don't _wanna_ be in Clover's shoes right now." Arya muttered, shaking her head and rolling her eyes...

* * *

Everybody heard her however and they all nodded in agreement as they sat back and relaxed after their big feast and dessert.

At that moment, surprising everybody, there was a sudden knock at the front door. Ned and Cat shared a look; a look of confusion.

"Who could that be at this time?" Cat wondered aloud.

Ned nodded and called out. "It's unlocked, come in!"

In a matter of seconds, the front door opened up and the person to have stepped into the place was none other, than Margaery Tyrell, whose surprise appearance seemed so _sudden_ that it resulted in everyone gasping at who had just entered.

 _ **"MARGAERY TYRELL!?"**_ Every resident of Westeros that was in the room at that moment found themselves screaming in unison while the WOOHP spies (save for Clover, who was knocked out) were confused as to who this _wonderful_ lady was. Jerry could have **sworn** that he had heard of Margaery from somewhere before, but he wasn't quite certain of the matter.

With a surprised look on his face, Tywin walked right over to the woman.

"Miss Tyrell. This is a surprise, what brings you here?" He asked.

"News travels fast." She told him.

"You heard about all that happened with my daughter, then?"

"I did, thanks to _Sansa_ here."

The others turned to Sansa, who tried to hide her face in embarrassment.

Sansa smiled, looking sheepish.

"I _may_ have text her about it hours before, along with the other stuff that had happened up to this point. She would've loved to come, but something came up and she couldn't make it."

Margaery jumped in and vouched for Sansa.

"She's right. I was due to come, but some business matters came up at the last minute, and I couldn't make it."

Unsure of what to say, everyone else went along with the explanation.

Sam looked at the newcomer and she couldn't help being in _awe_ facing her. Margaery got the beauty, the sassiness _and_ apparently the brain too. Rather tall, Margaery was very thin, with an oval-shaped face and heart-shaped lips. Her long dark chestnut hair was tied in a bun and under it, the rest of her hair fell on her back. Her eyes were striking too, between pale blue and light grey. She seemed to be minimalistic when it came to make-up: her skin was flawless and all Sam could spot was some light pink blush, maybe a small amount of mascara. She looked every inch of a _queen_.

"Who is _that_?" She whispered.

She wasn't deaf, she knew her name was Margaery Tyrell but who was she and why was everyone so surprised? Lancel took her hand; she leant to him so he could talk without being heard.

"This is Margaery Tyrell. She's the granddaughter of Olenna Tyrell. You could say Olenna is my _uncle Tywin_ , just older and from the opposite sex: cunning, ambitious and clever. They come from the Reach; a region that provides food for most of the country. The Tyrells are almost as rich as my family. And fun fact, her brother dates Robert Baratheon's younger brother Renly. Talk about the world being small."

"How did she meet Sansa?"

"In King's Landing. Sansa was still dating Joffrey when Margaery arrived. Joffrey quickly ditched her for the new girl but Margaery insisted on becoming friends with Joffrey's ex."

"The girl _deserves_ a medal."

"Cersei _always_ hated her. She thought Margaery was her grandmother's pawn, sent to have Joffrey wrapped around her finger and get a hold over the Lannister and the Baratheon's power."

"Is she ambitious?"

"She never hid she was. But unlike Cersei, Margaery doesn't want to crush people to achieve her goals."

Lancel seemed used to this kind of gossips because he managed to stop just in time as Margaery was approaching them. He offered a smile.

"Hello, Lancel!"

"Hello, Margaery."

"I had heard you were unwell. I hope you recover soon."

"I'm well on my way. Have you met Sam already?"

Margaery turned to her, grinning.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Margaery." She said, extending her hand so Sam could shake it.

"Samantha Simpson, but you can call me Sam. The pleasure is shared." She replied, shaking the hand.

* * *

After the handshake, Tywin got her attention.

"Don't get me wrong. It is lovely to see you, but why are you here, exactly?"

"A few last minute touches for the wedding, though with all the _chaos_ , I'd imagine things may be pushed **back** a bit." She explained.

Everyone gasped, even Robert, who almost fell out of the armchair he was sleeping in, having woken up. Sam, however, was in awe of the brunette, her green eyes shining with admiration for how well she was handling things.

"You'd be correct. A lot has happened recently, so much that I almost _forgot_ about it." Tywin explained.

Myrcella jumped, almost spilling her drink.

"Gods, of course..."

Strangely, Tommen kept silent on the issue.

As the others were taking this in, Andrew was particularly curious; he had no idea that a wedding was taking place. Combining that with how he had to admit Margaery was a very beautiful and elegant looking young woman, Andrew had the feeling that whoever is going to be her groom is gonna be one hell-of-a-lucky man to get _hitched_ with her. Wanting to know who the _lucky dog_ is, Andrew got her attention and decided to ask.

"Uh Margaery, if you don't mind me asking, just who is it that you're going to be marrying," he questioned her with such perplexity.

"Yeah," Alex was also curious. "Who is the lucky man?"

Margaery smiled and answered their question honestly.

"Well you two, the lucky man that I'm going to be marrying goes by the full name; Tommen 'Baratheon' Lannister," she answered casually.

This caused _everyone_ except for Tywin and Myrcella, to gasp and look shocked at this unexpected _plot twist_.

Robert managed to stand, though looking shocked at the news. He managed a power walk to Tommen.

"So, you and Margaery are the ones getting married?"

"Correct."

"I don't get it. All this time, you were prepping for your _own_ wedding?"

"Technically I was. It was for both me, and for Margaery."

"Why not clue me in on it?" Robert asked, both curious and a bit _peeved._

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Tommen explained.

"Well, it worked." Robert told his friend, grinning. "I'd be honored to be a guest."

Several minutes later, Margaery spoke again.

"If you don't mind, the wedding will have to be pushed back a few days," Margaery told Tywin. "A good _10_ days at most from now."

"Given all that's happened, I understand." Tywin explained. "You've already met Robert, remember?"

"I did. I met him during the lunch we had."

Robert grinned at her as he remembered something.

"Ma'am, I take it you haven't met my other team-mates?"

"I have not." Margaery shook her head.

"Allow me to introduce them to you."

He gently took Margaery's hand and brought her to see them.

"You've met Sam, I believe?" Robert directed her attention to that admiring redhead.

"I have."

He then pointed to Andrew and Alex.

"This is Andrew Peterson, and this is Alexandra Vasquez."

He then pointed to Clover, knocked out and slumped in a chair.

"And that's Clover Ewing. She's my girlfriend."

"It's a really nice pleasure to meet you Margaery," Andrew bowed in a rather humble and modest manner.

"People usually just call me Alex, and I'm Andrew's girlfriend. Anyway, it's _really_ nice to meet you," Alex gleamed excitedly.

"It's nice to meet you two too," Margaery smiled sweetly towards them.

Margaery then got a good look at Clover. Her blonde hair was in _tangles_ , among other things, as well as the glazed look in her eyes.

"What happened to her?" She queried.

"She had _too_ much Arbor Gold. She and I both had _some_. I was willing to get sober."

"I take it she wasn't?"

"Fought like an _animal_ , or _little kid_ , I'd guess." Robert explained as Clover snored, the smell of the wine still on her breath, as well as the coffee.

Margaery cracked up at that.

"I'm sure when she wakes up she'll feel like she was in the _Running of the Bulls_."

"Yeah, or like she got kicked by a horse," he told her, chuckling. "Anyway, there's one other person I'd like to meet."

"Of course, lead the way."

He then led her to Jerry's seat.

"Margaery Tyrell, this is Jerry Lewis. He is the director of WOOHP."

Both of them shook hands.

"Ah, I've heard of WOOHP several times." Margaery told him.

"Miss Tyrell, it's an honour to be in your presence." Jerry explained.

"The same goes to you too, sir."

"I haven't been knighted." Jerry told her, grinning as they shook hands for a couple of moments.

* * *

After she shook hands with Jerry, Margaery came up with an idea.

"Say, I was just thinking," she remarked suddenly. "As we said, I'd like to invite you guys, but...since Sansa and I are good friends, I'd like to invite the Starks to the wedding _too_. I'd _love_ for you to attend."

"You…you're sure?" Cat gasped equal parts shocked and delighted.

Feeling the same way Ned added. "It would be our pleasure."

Rickon grinned. "Wow, that'd be cool, right Bran?"

"Sure would. We're gamed." Bran replied also grinning.

Robb and Jon shared a look before Robb spoke up.

"Well, I'd gladly come, thank you."

"Likewise, this is very generous of you." Jon finished.

Smiling wider now, Margaery turned to Gendry.

"Of course you are also _invited_ too." She said cheerfully.

Gendry grinned in response. "It would be an _honor_ to be there."

"Seriously," Arya groaned before sighing. "I'll be coming too, so long as I _don't_ have to wear one of those _sickly_ _ **prissy**_ _ **dresses**_ and can keep my _hair_ as it is."

"Yeah, I would _love_ to go to the wedding," cheered Alex. "It would be a lot of fun, right Andy?"

"You bet," Andrew nodded. "I think it's a rather splendid idea for _all_ of us to attend the wedding."

Sansa grinned.

"I'd love to go to the wedding, and Clover would love to go as well." She said, before pointing to the still _knocked out_ Clover.

"I must say, I am feeling nothing but gratification for attending a wedding," Jerry exclaimed. "It would be my duty, fulfillment and privilege to attend your wedding too."

"Wonderful, I am rather impressed," Margaery expressed joy and thrill. "I am overjoyed to know that you Starks and Americans have accepted my offer and the opportunity of a lifetime."

They all smiled with pleasure as Margaery turned her attention directly towards Sam, looking like she had a proposition for the redhead.

Margaery turned to Sam.

"I'd be delighted to have you come along too, Sam. I assume you were **the one** protecting Lancel?"

"I was."

"Then, you protected my future _cousin in law_ , once removed. I'd be honored to have _you._ "

"As I'd be delighted to see what a Westerosi wedding looks like!"

"Will you have a princess dress?"

All eyes fell on Janei, her bright big expressive eyes on the fiancée. Margaery smiled.

"I sure will! But the prettiest princess will be _you_."

Janei grinned and giggled, making Lancel softly smile. Sam's mind was racing. She had managed to do something about the feast. But she definitely had nothing to wear for a Westerosi wedding. She'd definitely need to ask Lancel about them and how they went.

* * *

A few minutes after Margaery talked to Sam, Cat cleared her throat.

"Well, I'm glad _everybody_ enjoyed the feast, as well as _the dessert_." She smiled in gratitude to Dorna as she said the last part.

Ned nodded and then added. "Leave the cleaning up to us, the rest of you just stretch out, relax and chill."

Dorna immediately got up.

"My definition of relaxing and chilling _is_ helping out whenever I'm invited somewhere. I'd be happy to give you a hand."

"Aunt Dorna is _right_." Jaime agreed.

"Yep, with more hands, it'll be clean in no time." Myrcella added as Tommen also gave a sign that he'd be willing to help too.

Defeated, Catelyn let them join her. Kevan sat by his brother's side and the two started to talk. Sam was _too_ far to understand what they were discussing. Martyn was on the sofa, reading to Janei, with Willem listening nearby. Margaery had joined Lancel.

"Come and join us!" She told the American redhead.

Sam sat with them as a result.

"So, how is a Westerosi wedding?" The American asked.

"Pretty much like an American one," Lancel replied. "You have to be married at the town's city hall first. Then, if you want a religious wedding, you can do it. But be warned: in Westeros, we have so many _faiths_ you could lose count!"

"Really?"

"Oh yes!" Margaery laughed.

"The most common faith is the one I follow, the faith of the _Seven Gods_. If you get married following this faith, you get married in a Sept. I know most people in the North keep with the Old Gods; they were worshiped _before_ the Seven came around. They get married in front of a heart tree; the symbol of their religion. Back in the year _300_ , many people married in sight of the Old and of the New Gods, meaning **two** ceremonies."

"Are there _other_ faiths here?" Sam inquired.

"Yes, but I'll be honest, I don't really know _their_ culture very much..."

"I know the Dothrakis used to have feasts that lasted for days and killing people was a good omen actually. A Dothraki wedding without at least three deaths was considered a dull affair." Margaery explained.

"Do they keep with this?" Sam wondered.

"I'm not sure. But you wouldn't' meet many dothrakis here, they live across the Narrow Sea." She replied.

"You also have the faith in the **Lord of Light** ," Lancel added. "And the Drowned God; He's worshipped in the Iron Islands."

"I wish I could take _a year_ to come here and study your culture, it's so fascinating!" The spy sighed.

"If you do, you're welcome to stay at my place." Lancel offered.

* * *

As Sam, Margaery and Lancel continued to chat amongst each other, Robert really felt the need to sit down and relax; especially after the whole mishap with the Arbor Gold wine that he had consumed.

Robert turned to Robb, Jon, Bran and Rickon.

"If you fellas don't mind, I'd like to _lie_ down. It should help me to _relax_ after having **too** much of that wine."

"That works for me." Robb told him.

"It suits me too." Jon commented.

"I wouldn't mind relaxing." Bran explained.

Rickon nodded.

Soon, all four of them were on a _large_ couch, with Rickon helping Robb to get Bran from his wheelchair.

"To be honest, I'm glad you're staying _longer_." Robb told Robert.

"Oh?" Robert was confused.

"We'd like to get to know more about you." Bran told him.

"Yeah, such as your relationship with Clover," Rickon commented.

Robert grinned.

"I'd be happy to."

* * *

As Robert got to talking to Sansa's brothers and cousin about himself and his relationship with Clover, Sansa wondered what she could do to help. The still knocked out Clover caught her eye.

 _I better get her cleaned up before the_ _ **hangover**_ _kicks in._ She thought.

"I'll get her to my room after I give her a hot shower. That should help with her _hangover_ when it comes." Sansa explained.

She then managed to lift the blonde over her shoulders, surprised at how light she was. Her arms were around her neck like a necklace.

Her breath got the redhead's attention.

"Ugh, _wine breath_ …" Sansa explained, trying not to gag.

She then carried Clover upstairs. Clover, on Sansa's back, started to mutter something.

 _"I want a sausage, mama…"_

 _Here we go again… I wonder if she talks in her sleep often._ Sansa thought, smiling a bit.

She soon got her to the bathroom and got the hot shower ready.

"You'll need this **sweetie** , trust me." She told Clover as she gently put her into the tub, treating her like she was a _toddler_ …

 **XXXXX**

Back downstairs, while Sansa was getting Clover washed and tidied like a toddler, Andrew and Gendry were wondering what they should do together.

"Well Gendry, since the feast is all done as is the dessert, what do you suppose we do now?" Andrew queried.

"Hmmm..." Gendry mused for a moment before grinning. "I know what we could do. It's a perfect idea. C'mon, it's up my um... _guest_ room here."

Andrew looked shocked upon hearing that. With his cheeks turning red, Andrew decided to ask.

"Uh, w-what do you…have in mind, G-Gendry?" Andrew felt beads of sweat dripping down his forehead as his cheeks were rosy red, wondering where Gendry was going with this, and _what_ he wanted to do with him.

"You like video games?" Gendry queried.

At that question, Andrew sighed in relief as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Oh, well yes, I do _like_ video games."

With that, they stood up and Gendry led the way to his room and as he did so he mentioned.

"You know there's actually a game you could help me with. We'd make a great team, so why don't we be video game partners?"

Feeling a lump in his throat, Andrew felt like that would be a great idea.

"I would love to have that," he gulped.

Gendry then asked. "So, you know about the latest... _Time Crisis_ game?"

"I'm somewhat familiar with _that_ game." Andrew replied.

"Great, we could play it together."

"I would _love_ to play that game with you." Andrew said modestly, resulting in Gendry smirking towards him.

With that, they reached Gendry's room and he closed the door behind them giving them some _privacy_.

"Let the fun begin." Gendry remarked.

"Whew," Andrew let out a gasp that sounded _warm_ before he replied. "You said it."

And they started to play the video game together side by side on the _same_ _ **bed**_ …

 **XXXXX**

While their boyfriends were in Gendry's guest room playing video games, Alex decided that she'd _love_ to do something with Arya. Casually approaching her with that optimistic smile on her face, Alex proceeded on asking her.

"So Arya, now since we showed everyone your surprise new appearance, and since we've eaten the feast and dessert, what do you suppose we do together?" She asked her punk bestie.

Arya thought to herself for a moment, before a smirk _slowly_ found its way over her face.

 _Hmm, now that's a thought…could be the best thing possible…I'm sure Alex_ _ **will**_ _enjoy it._ She thought to herself before speaking. "I have an idea for something we could do. C'mon, it's up in my room."

"Alright," Alex asked innocently. "What do you want to do in particular?"

"We should listen to music _together_." Arya replied, still smirking.

They began heading upstairs, Alex barely able to contain her excitement.

"That's awesome! What kind of music are we going to be listening to?" She asked her.

"It's sorta a cross between rock, metal and punk; one song in particular." Arya explained.

"What's the name of the song you have in mind?"

They reached the door to Arya's room before Arya triumphantly announced the name of the song.

"It's called _Don't Mess with Me_ , and Brody Dalle sings it."

"Wow that sounds awesome. I look forward to listening to that song with you."

Entering Arya's room, closing the door behind them for some privacy Arya walked over to her iPod and the attached ear-buds.

It was at that moment Alex came up with something she'd _love_ to do with Arya.

"Hey Arya," she queried. "Is it alright if we can do something together?"

"Oh, what's that?"

"Is it alright if we can headbang together while rocking out to the song?"

Arya couldn't help but laugh, smirking again. "That's actually a pretty cool idea since this is a _great_ song for that."

"Thanks Arya," Alex smirked while chuckling. "Now let's _rock_ out!"

"Oh you got it." Arya replied in agreement.

With that, they _plugged_ in the earbuds and Arya turned the song on and they began enjoying the music, headbanging like a couple of metalheads listening to heavy metal _or_ like two punks listen to punk rock…

 **XXXXX**

While Alex and Arya were _rocking_ out in Arya's room and Andrew and Gendry were playing their video game in Gendry's guest room, everybody else was downstairs. Most of them were taking it easy, like Sam, Margaery and Lancel who were talking together, as were Kevan and Tywin while the Lannister twins and Janei played. Robert was still talking with the Stark boys while Sansa was actually busy getting Clover _sobered_ up. Meanwhile, her parents and Dorna were busy cleaning up in the kitchen, aided by Tommen, Myrcella and Jaime. _All_ of them were looking forward to the wedding in the next couple of days and they could hardly wait to have fun. Their joy was **hard-earned** after such a _harrowing_ mission and there was promise now of more _joy_ to come…

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 10**

 **Well, that's it for chapter 10 readers! With the story almost finished, we hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone!**

 **Now as we promised, these are the prefaces that we each wrote for the chapter:**

 **Boris Yeltsin:  
** **Like before, I came up with dialogue for Robert and Clover, as well as Sansa, Jaime, Tywin, Tommen and Myrcella, and for this chapter, I also came up with dialogue for Jon, Rob, Bran and Rickon.** **The idea for the oyster eating contest being brought up was from me, and references a video clip I saw on the show _TruTV Present's World's Dumbest_. I also came up with the conversation on how awful Robert is at Poker. Brian, the blind WOOHP agent I came up with is inspired by me and how I am in real life. I came up with the bit for Jaime to mention how Jon is a cousin to the Starks through Ned's side of the family. I also came up with Clover and Robert being drunk from wine, and Sansa's warnings. Some of Robert's and Clover's lines, about _Glen Coco_ and _Fetch_ were based of lines from the comedy film _Mean Girls_. I also came up with most of the slurs for the drunk Robert and Clover, and had help from Parent12D with the lemon bit, a getting crap past the radar moment. I also came up with the idea for Robert to be sobered up via black coffee and aspirin, and for Clover to act childish when Sansa and Jon try to help her sober up. ****The bit with 'grab the can', came from a video I saw from _TruTV Present's World's Dumbest_ , where a drunk guy, Scott had something similar happen to him after drinking too much. Lastly, I had the idea for Robert to have a hot shower to sober up, and Clover's sleep talking is a call back to an earlier chapter.**

 **Assassin Master Ezio 91:  
** **Well, once I again I worked out the parts for Arya, Gendry, Ned and Cat, I also came up with the surprise for Arya to display, the dyed blue hair, which, along with her new outfit were once again both inspired by _Life is Strange_ , specifically Chloe Price. The dyed blue hair also drew inspiration from Arya's actress, Maisie Williams who once dyed her hair blue. I also helped Parent12D in regards to the frogs during the feast, explaining about the Neck and the residents of the neck. I came up with the video game for Andrew and Gendry to play as well in the guest room as well as the song for Arya and Alex to listen too along with their rocking out. I also handled most of the ending part as well as the usual proofreading.**

 **Marina Ka-Fai:  
** **So, for today's chapter, apart from my usual Sam/Lancel parts, I also took care of Lancel's three siblings, how Margaery and Sam interacted with one another. I provided help with proofreading, as usual. I also gave a hand regarding some world building: the sept, the dothrakis, Margaery's family explained, the French meals explained by Dorna (I was asked to because I actually am French) and with avoiding some continuity errors, such as explaining Sam went home with Lancel, instead of just having her appear out of nowhere.**

 **Parent12D:  
** **For this chapter, I handled my regular duties with handling Andrew and Alex's dialogue, as well as helping my comrades with their parts when they need it. Also, as listed above, I came up with the double entendre joke with lemons and cakes for Boris Yeltsin to work with and sneak in some adult humor at that part under the radar. I also worked with Assassin master ezio 91 on the parts like Andrew and Gendry drinking half a cup of vodka, Alex and Arya working on the surprise the latter wanted to show to everyone, both Andrew and Gendry shouting NO when offered Dornish wine, etc. Also, I came up with the idea that Andrew and Sam should say thank you in French (which Marina Ka-Fai approved of), Alex saying thanks in Spanish, and Robert saying thanks in German (which Boris approved of too). I also decided on Andrew and Gendry playing video games together alone in the guest room of Gendry, and also for Alex and Arya to rock out to the song of Assassin's choice, as well as wanting to have Alex and Arya headbang like a couple of metalheads. Also worth mentioning is the part where Andrew jokes that Arya (because her hair is entirely blue) should change her name to Marie. This part is a reference to the character Marie from _Ed, Edd n' Eddy_ , whose hair is entirely blue. Lastly, aside from proofreading and handling the production of this chapter, the cat Andrew owns named Jumly was inspired by a tortoiseshell cat that I had own named Chumly, and the part where Jumly would eat pieces of white cheddar cheese and pieces of meat, was also inspired by how I always gave my cat pieces of white cheddar cheese and meat and she would always eat it. I had wanted to do this because my aforementioned cat Chumly had died over a month ago, on January 2nd, 2019.**

 **Well with all of this having been announced, we really don't have much more that we want to say for this chapter. There really isn't much more to this story left as there seriously is only a couple of chapters left. Even though this has been fun for all four of us, it's unclear if us four writers will be doing another collaborative story together. We hope that it can happen in the near future, but until that happens, we humbly hope you'll enjoy the rest of this story, and we hope that you'll look forward to the next chapter!**

 **Now only if you like, please be sure to leave behind a review for this chapter to let us know if you really like this story, or if there's something wrong with it and if we can do something to improve on said issues that could be present in this chapter. It's not important to us, so it's up to you readers.**

 **With all that said and done, that's all we have for now! We hope that you'll enjoy the last couple of chapters left, and until the next one comes up, take care and thank you again for reading readers!**


	11. Chapter 11

**LOVE AND DUTY**

 **Alright guys, this is chapter 11 to this crossover collaboration story being written by Boris Yeltsin, Assassin master ezio 91, Marina Ka-Fai, and me!**

 **Now there isn't much more to this story left. This is the second to last chapter to this crossover, and we are just about close to the finale of this crossover overall. The four of us have really enjoyed creating this crossover together. If we ever do another story again, it'll be something far more simplistic and shorter than this novel-sized story. We hope that we can collaborate again on more stories even if it isn't as colossal as this one, length wise.**

 **Aside from that, there isn't much more to add to this author's note, so we hope you guys can enjoy this chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: All characters of Totally Spies belong to Marathon Media and all characters of Game of Thrones belong to George R. R. Martin. The character Andrew is owned by me, and Robert is owned by Boris Yeltsin.**

 **And just like before, the prefaces will be displayed by the four of us at the end of this chapter. For now, enjoy the chapter readers!**

* * *

 **IN WINTERFELL:**

It had been five days since the feast took place in Winterfell. Everyone had gone upon their businesses, including, but not limited to, getting all the preparations for the wedding underway, among other more _personal_ things. The Starks and the Lannisters who were invited wanted to make sure this wedding was _extra_ _ **special,**_ and the American spies and Gendry were hoping on attending too. The thing was, the wedding was not for another five days, so they had some time to unwind a little while everyone else got everything all set and straightened out for the wedding. Yes, with Cersei put to a stop and taken out of the picture (since she was currently in WOOHP custody), it seemed like smooth sailing from here on out.

In particular, Alex was shown walking the halls, about to head to Arya's bedroom. Yes, she wanted to ask her something that came to her mind.

 _Hmmm, I wonder if she would really want to hang out with me today…_ She thought. _Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to ask her…_

Without wasting any time, Alex made it to her bedroom, cracked it opened and poked her head into the bedroom.

"Excuse me Arya," she asked. "Is it all right if I could ask you something?"

Arya, however, did not hear Alex, for she was currently lying in her room, flat out on the bed, staring listlessly at the ceiling. It was hard to tell, but there might have been tears in her eyes. She had her earbuds in, but was not listening to her usual punk rock music. Instead, it was a more melancholic track called _Numbers_ by the band Daughter.

Alex garnered a rather confused look on her face as she opened the door wide as she was wondering what was going on.

"Uh, Arya…?" Alex queried as she then proceeded to enter the room.

It was at that moment Gendry appeared and gently stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said softly. "It's not a good idea, better to let Arya be alone just now."

Alex suddenly frowned at that; she thought that this was settled and that they were best friends now. With a gulp, Alex decided to ask.

"But why," she then had a hurt look on her face. "What did I _do_ wrong?"

He shook his head. "You've done nothing wrong, it's just...today's the _anniversary_ of Mycah's funeral."

That ended up hitting Alex like a freight train. Suddenly gaining a look of understanding, Alex decided to respond to it.

"Oooooh, I understand now," Alex sighed. "In that case, I'm just going to head back to my room now. See ya later Gendry."

"Yeah, see you later." He replied gently with a wave.

He looked back at Arya briefly, biting his lip.

Without another word, Alex headed back into the opposite direction with Gendry waving back to her as a result…

* * *

Several minutes later, Alex realized that she had to use the restroom, so she ended up scurrying down the hall and headed for the bathroom. As she's heading to the bathroom, she ends up passing by the room Sansa is sharing with Clover, as something in that room caught her attention. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Alex went and took a peek at what was going on in the bedroom. She saw that the room was being occupied by Clover, and the blonde was accompanied by her boyfriend Robert, but no Sansa in sight. Alex was seemingly confused by this at first until she remembered something; Sansa had gone out with her friend Margaery to take care of some urgent and important business, which she assumed was preparations for the wedding that's going to be in a few days. Therefore, she was not able to spend time with Clover today as Clover was spending time away from her for a while. _That's right! Sansa had to go on some important errands with Margaery to take care of preparations for the wedding that's going to be in a few days!_ Alex recalled in her mind. _That's why Clover isn't seen with her! Strange that Clover isn't bothered by Sansa's absence, but then again, Robert is accompanying her here, so it's a sure fire way to keep Clover from being upset about Sansa's absence._

Alex also remembered how Robert wanted to remain in Winterfell with his 'darlin' Clover while Tywin, Myrcella, Tommen, and Jaime were out on important matters, regarding the wedding. That and the fact that Robert missed his blonde valley girlfriend very much and didn't want to be separated from her any longer, with Clover feeling the same way towards Robert.

 _Yeah, it would figure that Robert would choose to spend time with Clover in Winterfell while Tywin, Myrcella, Tommen and Jaime are out on important business regarding the wedding._ Alex mused. _It's just so adorable that Robert decided to spend some time with Clover here since he missed her very much._

With a smirk on her face, Alex continued to stare into the room with amusement for a few moments, as she got a good look at what they were doing in there.

Clover was listening to Madonna's _Material Girl_ while bobbing her head along to the music. Robert meanwhile, was listening through headphones to Dmitri Shostakovich's _Symphony No 7_ , and also reading John Grisham's _A Time to Kill_ , while relaxing in an armchair.

Both songs ended at about the same time, and Robert removed the headset.

"Robby?"

He marked the place in the book before shutting it.

"Yes babe?"

"Let's not _overdo_ it at the reception for this thing."

"No Arbor Gold wine?"

"Right, it could be something alcoholic, but not _so_ strong."

"Think they have beers around here."

"Great, let's just not make fools of ourselves."

"I got it, honey."

She leaned in, kissing him on the mouth, which he graciously returned, as both of them were completely oblivious to Alex witnessing this from the hallway.

Shaking her head with a grin on her face, Alex then walked off and went to use the restroom for a second…

* * *

Several minutes later, a flushing sound was heard in the bathroom, as Alex then walked out of the bathroom, having done her business already. With a sigh of relief, Alex then headed back to the room that she was sharing with Andrew; feeling like it was time to relax since hanging with Arya was out of the question at the moment. When she got back to the bedroom, she saw her boyfriend lying on the bed he slept on as he was shown listening to _It's the End of the World As We Know It (And I Feel Fine)_ by R.E.M on his phone device through his own earbuds. Alex just stood there and smiled away while she watched him.

After the song was finished, Andrew took out his earbuds and put his phone away. It was then he noticed his girlfriend standing out in the hall watching him.

"Oh hey Alex," he greeted warmly.

"Hey Andy," Alex greeted back as she entered the room and approached her boyfriend.

"So what made you come back so soon," Andrew questioned. "Did you try to talk to Arya about hanging out with her?"

Alex gained a rather shameful look on her face as she confessed.

"Well I tried to, but I was instructed to leave her alone."

"Really," Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Why did you have to leave her alone?"

"Well Andy, it's simply the fact that today is actually the anniversary of Mycah's funeral." She revealed to him.

"Oooh, I see," Andrew nodded in discernment. "That was probably a good idea anyway. That was a very wise choice you made there Alex."

"I agree," Alex felt herself blushing at the compliment Andrew gave to her. "Thanks for that."

"Anytime sweetheart," he said warmly. "Anyway, I'm not doing anything important as I am just _chilling_ out right now."

"Say uh, Andy…Would you mind if we can chill out together?" Alex offered, hoping that she could chill out with her boyfriend.

While a dull gaze clouded his eyes, a stoic smirk emerged on his face as he was all for chilling with Alex.

"Sure," he simply responded in that relaxed tone of his, which got Alex hyped and excited.

"Thank you, babe," Alex beamed as she got onto the same bed Andrew was lying on.

"Your welcome honey," Andrew grinned as Alex got comfortable.

As soon as Alex was all comfortable and snuggling next to Andrew, couldn't help but admire the cuteness factor that was giving off from Alex and he blushed a light pink at the sight of it. Feeling like this could be a playful opportunity for him, Andrew felt eager to play with Alex and act like how a playful dad would have fun with his five-year-old daughter.

 _Yes, that would be fun for both of us. I'd be just like a playful dad playing with his little girl._ A stoic grin emerged. _This ought to be fun._

Having decided on that, he got his girlfriend's attention.

"Hey Alex," he whispered in her ear which tickled the Hispanic.

"Yes," she asked with such innocence in her voice.

Giving her a playful kiss on her cheek, he then whispered to her.

"I love you."

Alex felt a blush come to; normally Andrew acted like the most level-headed and mature young man who remained stoic in almost every situation, but even she knew that he wasn't above having fun with his girl and teasing her in a romantic manner. Wanting to go along with his game, Alex giggled and responded.

"Oh Andy, I love you _more_."

This got Andrew's attention as he got surprised, noticing that Alex was onto his little charade. Nonetheless, he decided to have fun with her while a playful smirk surface.

"But I love you _more_ sweetheart." He teased playfully.

"No, I love you _more_ ," she giggled playfully.

"Nah, I love you _more_ ," he continued the exchange.

"No, I love you _more._ "

"Nah, I love you _more."_

"No, I love you _**more.**_ "

"Nah, I love you _**more.**_ _"_

"No, I love you _**MORE.**_ "

"Nah, I love you _**MORE.**_ _"_

This went on for several minutes as they were both being playful with each other.

Afterwards, they suddenly stopped as Alex decided to break the mold properly.

"You know what Andy, we _love_ each other **equally.** "

"Exactly," Andrew chuckled. "You're absolutely right."

Alex nodded as she wondered what they should do now. Andrew then came up with the right idea.

"Well Alex, do you think the both of us should jump straight to the kissing?" He suggested.

"I thought you'd _never_ ask," Alex had that playful smirk on her face.

"Well let's _**dig**_ in."

"You don't have to _remind_ me **twice** hon."

The both of them then dove into an awestruck French kissing fest, with their tongues getting a good taste of each other as they were enjoying _every_ _ **second**_ of it. After a couple of minutes of French kissing, both of them ceased and separated as they decided to relax and stretch out together. The two of them decided to take a nap together while snuggling up to one another, enjoying each other's presence as the both of them could hardly wait for the wedding to take place…

 **XXXXX**

 **AT THE TORREHEN'S SQUARE PLAZA- SEVERAL DIFFERENT STORES:**

It was two days later, seven days after the feast and the gang were out shopping at Torrehen's Square Plaza, they had split into different groups however and were all shopping in different stores around the place, not only that, they had been joined by Lancel and Sam who were also looking around and shopping.

In particular, Clover and Sansa were in a dress shop. Clover, who saw Sansa as a fashion _expert_ when it came to this country, held up a few dresses for her inspection.

"Okay, let's see if any of these would fit for the wedding." Clover told her.

"Just make sure it's nothing _too_ revealing." Sansa warned.

"What a spoiled sport."

"It's for a _wedding_."

"Good point."

Soon, they had bought a few ones that had looked promising enough, with Clover getting help from Sansa on what would fit her figure.

"Thanks for the help."

"No problem. When this is over and you head home, we can't call obviously, but we can text."

"True." Clover grinned.

They smiled and continued to dress shop while talking like a couple of girly girls.

 **XXXXX**

As that was going on, Robert was in a combination electronics and book store. He browsed, examining the cell phones and laptops. He didn't need any _new_ ones, as Andrew had gotten him a cell phone; an iPhone to be exact, and Clover and Sam had helped to get him a new laptop, as his old one had been wearing out, freezing up and so on.

The books were more interesting to him; the thrillers in particular. Books by Daniel Silva, John Grisham and others caught his eye. He flipped through them, seeing what was in stock at the moment.

 _Hmmm._ _ **Sycamore Row**_ _, have that._ _ **The Firm**_ _, don't have that one._

Curious, he checked the price.

 _Looks to be in my range, I think I'll buy it before we leave for the States._

The _Daniel Silva_ novels also interested him. He'd told Clover about them, about an Israeli intelligence officer, who was often undercover as an art restorer.

Art wasn't _interesting_ to Clover, but art theft _was_ , to Robert at least. He'd found out how common it was.

 _ **The Other Woman?**_ He thought.

Having read up on that one, he considered that one as well. It was about the same in price as _The Firm_.

 _Add that one to my list._ He told himself, grinning.

* * *

Several minutes later, Jon entered the store, the bell above the door jingling as he entered.

"Hello?" He asked.

That got Robert's attention.

"Huh, Jon?" Robert wanted to make sure.

"Oh, hi there Robert," he greeted back.

"Hey there."

Jon soon came to the aisle where Robert was.

"What brings you here?" He queried.

"I'm just browsing through books and electronics while Sansa and Clover are out dress shopping."

"I see." Jon mused.

The book Robert was looking at also got Jon's attention.

"That's John Grisham, isn't it?"

"It is."

"I've read all about it, and I saw the film. I heard the film's better than the book though."

"Oh?"

"That's right,"

"I'll have to see it when I'm back in the states, see if it's on _Hulu_ or _Netflix_ or something."

"That's a great idea."

"I thought so too."

Jon then got a good look at one of the books he was purchasing.

"That's _The Firm_ , isn't it?" Jon asked.

"Right, have you read it before?"

"I've seen the film version. It's supposed to be better than the book, especially the ending. The ending of the film version gives the novel version a run for its money."

"I've heard that myself through online reviews. It made Grisham a household name."

"Gods, why anyone would work for a law firm with mafia ties is _beyond_ me." Jon explained.

"They lure him in with perks, from what I've read."

"Same here, but it's a great book though."

"I'll find out once I read it back home, plan to buy it. I've gotten enough money for that and another book; _The Other Woman_."

"I've heard about that one. It has something to do with Kim Philby, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…"

Robert was soon ready to buy both the books he'd been examining.

It was then another question came to his mind.

"You're a big fan of his?" Jon seemed curious.

"Yup, that I am, among other authors too, such as Robert Galbraith," Robert answered.

"You mean _J.K. Rowling_?"

"That's right."

"She's really _branched_ out."

"She has indeed."

"So anyway, I think you'll want to be an attorney after this _spy business_ of yours is over?" Jon asked.

"Either that or a diplomat. Heck, might even write novels about our time as spies, though I'll use fake names and whatnot, Clover would be bound to recognize the characters if I _tried_ something like that."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She's not that sharp at times, but other times, she catches on quick."

Both broke out into laughter.

"Care to go for a coffee later?" Jon asked.

"Maybe, but I've got to prep for Tommen's wedding."

"Right, oh well..."

"Yeah, it was a nice idea though."

Robert walked toward the mysteries section of the book store, with Jon following his new American friend…

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in another store nearby, Arya and Alex were strolling through the store aisles, the store sold a variety of different merchandise, thus the girls decided to shop there, looking for anything that interested them.

Alex was clearly in a good mood while going through the store, and she had her optimism stay in check, judging by the cheery look on her face.

"Ah, this is such a glorious day to be shopping," Alex beamed as she then had a thought come to her head.

 _Especially since I'm shopping with Arya…_

Arya, on the other hand, was in her typical 'I hate shopping' mood. Grumpy expression, hands in her pockets and trudging along behind Alex. She even _vocalized_ her mood.

"I hate _shopping!_ It's so _dumb_ and _**boring**_."

Alex flinched and took notice of her friend's tone and when she got a good look at her, she had such a sour expression on her face. Wanting to have her lighten up, Alex tried to encourage her.

"Aw Arya, try to lighten up," she informed her. "Attempt to maintain a more positive attitude, will ya Arya?"

Sighing at the end of Alex's statement, Arya shook her head and let out a groan before following Alex as they continued to trek through the store.

* * *

It was then some thoughts came to her mind regarding Arya's views of shopping and how they seem lame and bogus to her.

 _Gosh, Arya really must hate shopping. It feels like hell to her._ She thought. _Damn, if there was just some way to lift up her spirit and put her in a much_ _ **better**_ _mood…_

Alex quickly skimmed through some of the aisles from a good distance while walking, when something caught her eye. Her gaze fell upon an aisle that had a bunch of prank items and tool used to pull pranks on people. Suddenly, a devilish smirk crossed her face. Knowing that Arya was a strong tomboy like her (if not more), and how she could use a good laugh right about now, she had the perfect solution to cure her boredom remedy.

 _Of course, that's what I'll do! I should have thought of it sooner!_ She mused. _It'll be so funny, and it could put Arya in a good mood._

Alex then suddenly stopped as Arya came to a halt too. Wondering why her Hispanic friend stopped, she was about to ask something, but Alex beat her to it.

"Wait here for a second Arya," Alex smiled. "I'll be back in just a minute."

Arya regarded this with a skeptical look on her face, wondering what it was all about. Nevertheless, she shrugged and obliged.

"Sure." She agreed.

"I'll be back in a flash."

With that said, Alex immediately rushed off to the direction she planned on heading in order to achieve what she had planned for Arya. Arya stared at the direction Alex had rushed off to and began to lose herself in thought.

 _What was that about? Just what is Alex up to...?_ She thought, vocalizing her pondering with an audible sound.

 _"Hmmm..."_

She continued to ponder, crossing her arms and resting her right hand under her chin.

* * *

Several minutes later, Alex had jumped out from behind a shelf, and she was shown wearing a pair of _Groucho_ glasses on her faces as if she was pulling a prank on someone.

" _SURPRISE!"_ Alex shouted in a fairly goofy tone.

"What the..." Arya gasped, clearly surprised.

It was then Alex started laughing as she proceeded to take off the glasses to reveal herself.

"It's all right Arya, it's just _me_ ," Alex revealed before giggling. "But still, it was funny how I surprised you like that. You should have seen the look on your face."

Realizing now what had happened just then, Arya smirked and shook her head.

"Where did you get those?" She queried.

"C'mon, I'll show you where I got them."

With that said, Alex went and escorted her to the aisle where she got those glasses from.

Following Alex, Arya took note of the various prank items in the aisle. In addition to the glasses Alex had on, there was also whoopee cushions, electric hand buzzers, snakes in a can, rubber chickens and _so much_ _ **more**_ **.**

Shocked again Arya asked. "Is this...the prank aisle?"

"It sure is," Alex confirmed it to be true. "But take a look at this. They have whoopee cushions here too! Allow me to demonstrate!"

It was then Alex went to one of the shelves and grabbed a whoopee cushion. With a high anticipated grin on her face, Alex walked back to Arya and stood right beside her. She then stretched her arms out with the whoopee cushion right in front of her and Arya, with her right arm held out on Arya's right side, making it look like Alex's right arm was anchored to Arya's right side. Arya took notice of this and seemed a little flustered, but didn't say a single word about it.

A few seconds later, Alex proceeds to squish it, resulting in the cushion making a farting noise.

Alex was shown giggling after it farted.

"Ha ha, that is pretty funny," she then asked her punk bestie. "Do you think that is funny Arya?"

Smirking lightly Arya chuckled. "It was kinda funny."

Once the laughter died down, Arya started to admit to her Latina pal.

"I didn't know you were into pranks."

"Well yeah, that I do," Alex confirmed to her. "I really like pranks, but I tend not to _overdo_ them."

"I see..." Arya commented before smirking. "Yeah, that was pretty funny, but kinda low class, you know. Wanna know a real prank I did; one that's low key but still pretty sweet?"

"Why sure, I'd love to hear it," Alex quirked.

"Well, here we go..." Arya replied. "There was this family who lived near us, the Cassels, their daughter Beth, she's kinda like Sansa. Anyway, she would tease me when we were younger, along with Sansa and Sansa's best friend, Jeyne Poole. So I came up with this idea to get revenge on Beth at least. I waited till it was late at night, gathered my supplies and sneaked over to her house...started a one-sided toilet paper war and TP'd the whole house."

Alex's eyes grew wide as a result. At the same time though, she found it to be _very_ _ **amusing.**_

"Wow wee Arya," she spoke with admiration. "That sounds like a very _amusing_ prank."

Arya smirked wider. "I'll take that as a compliment, thanks."

* * *

Several minutes later, there was a sudden mood change with Alex, as her smile immediately turned to a frown as she felt like sharing with her.

"But sometimes…pranks aren't always funny…" Alex sighed with great shame in her voice.

"Oh, why?" Arya asked, noting Alex's sudden change of mood.

"There was this one time where Mandy pulled a hideous prank on me," Alex admitted before elaborating on it further. "To be specific, she dumped a barrel of sticky _gooey_ root beer on top of me, which caused me to get all _sticky_ and _**uncomfortable.**_ And if that weren't enough, Mandy then went on a tirade of calling me such racial slurs such as Tacohead and Wetback, as well as a Beaner and a Spic too. I…I really tried to tell her to stop, but she didn't comply and she continued talking to me like that… I…I felt so humiliated from withstanding that awful moment…"

By the end, Alex felt tears welling up in her eyes, feeling hurt from recalling that day.

Arya glared, a firm look in her eyes combined with suspicion. "Is this the same _Mandy_ you told me about before?"  
"Yes she is," she nodded. "And while Andrew stuck up for her and chewed Mandy out for her horrible deed, as well as help me get into fresh clothes, it doesn't make the prank or the memory of the prank any less _painful_ or **hurtful.**

Alex continued to frown from recalling that moment that occurred. Arya was clearly getting angered by what she was told.

"I'm really starting to hate this girl, just hearing about her." Arya remarked with a scowl.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. In fact, if you ask me, Mandy is a really huge _**bitch**_." The way Alex said bitch sounded very venomous and bitter, that one could assume that venom was coming out of Alex's mouth just from saying that alone.

Arya bit her lip, looking towards Alex in sympathy.

 _Shit, that's nasty, I can't believe she's been through something like that, someone so innocent...She doesn't deserve_ _ **bullshit**_ _like that._

Making up her mind on a course of action, Arya reached out, placing her arm on Alex's back and started telling her softly.

"Hey, everything will be cool. We'll get back at that Mandy."

Alex sniffed and looked at her with a confused look.

"What do you mean Arya?" She questioned.

With the smirk returning to her face, Arya replied. "We'll pull an _equally_ if not **more** _humiliating_ prank on her, that should get back at her for what she did to you, right, payback?"

"Okay, but how are we going to do that," she pointed out. "I mean you and I live in two entirely different countries in two completely different locations."

 _That's true, that does complicate things...But I'm not giving up._ She thought before speaking.

"True, but I'm not gonna let _that_ stop me, I'm helping you with this, somehow, we'll think of something.

Alex felt a smile come back as she started to gleam again.

"Thanks for comforting me like this Arya." Alex said with sincerity.

"Anytime Alex." Arya replied with a gentle smile.

With that said, both of them proceeded to walk again through the store. Alex took notice that Arya seemed to be in a much better mood than she was before she showed her the pranks. Heck, she could have sworn a cocky smirk emerged on her punk besties' face. She figured that Arya was a sort of a prankster, with her rebellious style in attitude and such, so she felt like she wanted to know about more pranks that Arya may have pulled on others. As her curiosity overcame her, Alex then got Arya's attention.

"So anyway Arya, would you mind telling me what another kind of pranks that you have pulled on others?" She hoped that she would share them with her.

To her relief, however, Arya smirked and clearly looked eager.

"Oh, I'd gladly share that with you."

Alex's face gleamed with joy as she said that.

"All right, let's hear it!" She cheered.

"Hmm, let's see, where do I start..." Arya trailed off, grinning.

Arya then began to tell Alex about the numerous pranks she pulled, several of them made sense given Arya's rebellious attitude, during this they continued to walk through the store and it was noted that Arya was in a _better_ mood, despite shopping, thanks to Alex, still having a good time the duo continued to look and browse through the store…

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the video game store next door, Andrew and Gendry were browsing the aisles, poking through the store and checking all the video games on the shelf. A few recent titles stood out including _Kingdom Hearts 3_ , _Shadow of the Tomb Raider_ and _Detroit: Become Human_ , all very different genres it was clear.

With a deep breath, Andrew took in his surroundings and cherished it.

"Ah, oh man I gotta hand it to you Gendry," he started. "I'm really proud that you talked me into coming to this video game store. Seriously, this place looks near."

Gendry smiled. "Thanks, man, glad you like it, this is the place I go to typically for my favorite types of video games.

"Well I can tell," Andrew chuckled through a smirk. "I had so much fun playing _Time Crisis 5_ with you the other day. I especially _love_ how we shot and killed as many enemies as we did."

"That's true. It was pretty _fun_ killing those fiends, huh," Gendry replied with a nod. "Glad we had each other's backs too."

"Oh yes Gendry pal," Andrew grinned graciously. "We definitely have each other's backs."

Gendry returned the smile as they both continued to search for a video game of Gendry's choice.

* * *

A few minutes later, Gendry paused, eyes widening as he noticed one game in particular; _Assassin's Creed Odyssey_.

"Oh _no way_ , that's the game I've been looking for." Gendry remarked, excited.

Andrew meanwhile, was looking over and examining the game with such interest on his expression.

Gendry looked over at Andrew. "Have you ever played _Assassin's Creed_ before?"

"Uh well, I only have heard of the games before," Andrew confessed. "I never played them."

"Oh, well, I'll gladly show it to you." Gendry remarked. "It's a lot of fun, great graphics, big game-play and an amazing storyline, full of actions..."

"I can tell, from what I've researched on the series, each game features historical fiction, science fiction and characters, intertwined with real-world historical events and figures," Andrew stated his geeky side showing. "The different games take place in certain time periods in history such as during the _French Revolution_ , the _Seven Years' War_ , _Victorian Era_ , _Ptolemaic Egypt_ , the _Peloponnesian War_ between Athens and Sparta, and so on, and so on."

This chat he was having with Gendry caused his geeky side to skyrocket to the surface and be exposed to his best bud Gendry.

"You know Gendry," Andrew then admitted. "I really must admit, I have a strong nerdy geek side to my personality."

Gendry laughed and admitted. "Me too man, me too."

"So anyway," Andrew found himself laughing before suggesting. "You think it's possible that both of us could play this game together?"

"I'd love that." Gendry admitted. "Just love the two of us _geeking_ away to this game together."

"My sentiments exactly my man," Andrew grinned. "It'd essentially be two geeks against the world."

They then both chuckled at that for a moment or so. Afterwards, they went to purchase the game.

"Trust me, it's gonna be great." Gendry commented.

"I can feel the anticipation from it," Andrew stoically remarked. "We'll be a couple of badasses playing this game together.

Still smiling Gendry nodded. "Yeah, well, can't wait to get started."

"Me either Gendry," Andrew nodded too with a smile. "Me either."

With that, they left the store, wondering what the others were up to as they continued to hang out together…

 **XXXXX**

Sam couldn't help smiling as Lancel was walking by her side. True, his gait seemed a bit unsteady and he had to use a crutch to help him, but to have him on his feet again was a delight…Especially so soon after what he had been through. It was true, what his mother had said about him being a _fighter_. When Sam had expressed her desire to go downtown for a bit of shopping, she had not expected him to offer to accompany her.

"Fresh air will do me some good."

"Won't it be a bit too much for a first time without a wheelchair?"

"We'll have to drive a bit to go downtown. So many steps saved."

For people who didn't know what Lancel had suffered from, they'd just assume he was recovering from an illness _or_ from an accident. He was still a bit _pale_ but his good mood lightened his face. Ever since his life wasn't threatened anymore by the scheme Cersei threw on him, his guilt slowly vanishing, the shadows of the young man she had managed to see through the cracks during the investigation was taking over, much to her delight. Oh of course, Lancel was far from perfect. But he was _even_ farther than what his peers had described him as when she had seen his picture, Jerry telling them about his character. Her guts had been right once again.

"Do you already know what you will be wearing for the wedding?" He asked her.

"I did pack an evening outfit." She smiled. "It's not brand _new_ but it's still nice enough. I wore it for work before."

"You packed an evening outfit?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I was told I'd be assigned to the nephew of the richest man in the world. I had assumed _formal_ events could occur, even at your young age. I just hope I won't **shame** you with it."

"As long as you don't outshine the bride, I don't think anyone will have anything to say about your dress not being brand new."

The duo stopped at a library. Lancel smirked as he saw Sam's eyes sparkling with excitement as she discovered new authors. She decided to buy some classics, like the _Tales of Duncan_ and _The Egg_. She also bought a few history books and to his surprise, the _Seven-Pointed Star_.

"I had no idea you were into religion." He said.

"I'm an _atheist_." She replied. "But I can understand religion's appeal for some people, their need to believe in something. Besides, the marriage takes place in a sacred place; I want to know the basics at least."

"My mom would be delighted to teach you. She prays seven times a day."

"One prayer per god?"

"Who knows? But I definitely got my faith from her, though it's not as strong as hers."

"Does your dad believe in the gods?"

"Not really. He'd tend to be on your side. But like you, he believes religion has its place in society. And I pity the man who'd dare mock my mother for her beliefs. He'd rue the day he was born."

They kept walking in the shopping district for about an hour. Sam noticed Lancel was being slower but she assumed he was just adjusting. Before long, he stopped; a sheepish smile on his lips.

"You were right," he confessed. "I might have **overdone** it."

"There's a café nearby, we can have a drink." She offered.

"Then _I_ pay."

"I didn't say that so you'd..." Sam added, flustered

"You saved my life, offering you a drink is the least I can do."

Shrugging her shoulders, Sam decided to go with that as they decided to have a drink together while the others were still checking out some of the other stores in the plaza, with hopes and anticipation for the wedding being within reach and to have everything go without a hitch when the day comes...

 **XXXXX**

 **AT THE GREAT SEPT OF BAELOR:**

A couple of days later, it was now the day of the wedding. Excitement _filled_ the air; mainly due to the fact that weddings were considered _**massive**_ events in Westeros. In addition to that, said wedding would be in the _Great Sept of Baelor_ ; often regarded as the largest known building in King's Landing, as well as the main headquarters of the Faith of the Seven.

It was an _impressive_ sight; a marble plaza took up part of the building, dominated by a large statue of its founder, known as Baelor the Blessed. Much of the structure was made of marble, though glass _and_ crystal were also used in several areas. A total of seven crystal bell towers were featured, as was a dome, mostly made from glass. Outdoor gardens were also in the area, where the reception would be held.

Outside the front entrance, various septons, septas and others including cooks and chefs soon began to file in, along with several wedding guests such as security officers among others. They were shown entering through various doors for certain purposes. Several alters with candles were soon prepared as well; one of the _Father_ and _Mother_ soon being ready with their candles lit.

* * *

Inside the Sept, Sam watched in amazement as Dorna was helping Margaery with her wedding dress. Once again, the young spy felt _little_ compared to her. What was amazing about Margaery's charisma was that you felt small yes. But you didn't feel _bad_ , or worthless. You felt you were with someone superior. And the bride to be was genuinely warm and kind to anyone who talked to her. The future Mrs Lannister looked every inch a queen, like a _fantasy_ lady. And while her dress was elegant and elaborated, it wasn't over the top. Margaery was wearing a long white dress; going along the lines of her curves, flaring down once passed her behind. It was short-sleeved, the said sleeves stopping at the birth of her shoulders. Along with the bodice, they were decorated with embroidered branches, vines, leaves... One little detail about the dress was making it even more unique: it left the back bare right after scapulas, forming a diamond as it joined the wedding train, which was composed of several fake white roses. Margaery's hair was up, tied into a ponytail and it curled down her shoulders. Her make-up was very discreet as well. Just a touch of light peach blush, a pale rose lipstick and Sam could swear she was wearing a thin line of a brown crayon.

"You look beautiful." Sam managed to say after Margaery noticed her look.

"You look quite lovely yourself." Margaery complimented.

* * *

In another room, Tommen was also being prepared, being helped into his wedding outfit, a fine looking tuxedo. Myrcella, Jaime, Robert and Tywin were helping him fit into it, among other things.

Myrcella grinned at her brother.

"You're gonna knock them _dead_."

"Thanks."

Robert smiled at his friend.

"Well done."

"I'm glad you like it." Tommen told him.

"Margaery will be impressed. I have no doubts about that." Tywin explained.

Jaime lifted his nephew's foot to fit him into a dress shoe.

"There we are."

"We're almost finished here." Tommen told his uncle.

"Right…"

Tommen got the other dress shoe on. Tywin turned to Robert.

"I'm glad you and your colleagues could stay for a bit _longer_ so you can see how weddings are done in _this_ country."

"It was our pleasure, sir."

Robert sipped from a bottle of water, attempting to calm his nerves.

"You'll be fine," Tommen assured him. "I can assure you that, my friend."

"Maybe, but most of the guests won't like me. I've heard they don't take kindly to foreigners."

"That's true. There _was_ one incident where a foreign-born man was a finance minister." Tywin explained.

"Oh?" Robert encouraged him to continue.

"Yes. At some point, a flu-like illness ravaged the country, and he was accused."

"What happened to him?"

"He was _killed_ by rioters. He was _blamed_ for the disease."

"Oh brother..."

"Foolish I know, but you're right. Many in this country don't approve of any foreigners. Therefore, you'll get a _cold_ shoulder."

"Thanks for the warning."

Tywin simply nodded as they helped out Tommen for the wedding for a few more minutes.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, the families entered, along with their American guests. The seats were soon taken, as were shown:

Andrew was next to Gendry, Alex next to Arya, Robert on Tywin's left, Clover on Robert's left.

Sam took her place next to Lancel, along with Martyn, Willem, Janei, Dorna and Kevan, in the same row they were in, with Jerry to Kevan's left.

The Stark family had their own row, consisting of Ned, Catelyn, Rob, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon and lastly Jon.

Tywin was sat in the front row with Jaime to his right, and Myrcella to the right of her uncle.

Last to sit was Harys, who took the place next to his daughter.

Tyrion was last to take his seat; to his brother's left, with Robert noting he had to sit on a bar stool.

Clover was about to take her seat when Sansa rushed to her.

"Clover c'mon, why not sit with us?" She asked.

"Oh I'd love to, but Robby and I worked this seating arrangement out with Tywin here, sorry."

Tyrion suddenly jumped in.

"No trouble. Our rows are right next to each other."

Sansa got a good look at how the chairs were spaced, mentally kicking herself for not noticing something so obvious when the dwarf economist had.

"He's right."

"It'll be _totally_ fine. Besides, we can talk a bit at the reception outside." Clover explained.

"Good point." Sansa told her before returning to her seat.

"Well, it's her loss babe." Robert told Clover.

The blonde shrugged as both took their seats.

Robert spotted a man who looked to be in his 70s or so, making his way down the aisles, greeting guests. Robert noticed the grey beard and how he walked, looking bent as if he had back or spine problems. Jaime had explained on the drive over that said man was the High Septon; the head of the _Faith of Seven_ in the country. The last one had been overweight, as well as a fraud, according to some, and had _died_ in a car crash a few months ago.

The man was coming Robert's way. He greeted Tywin and the others, shaking hands. Robert stuck out his hand.

"Uh sir…?"

The High Septon, to Robert's shock, ignored both him _and_ Clover before going on his way.

"What was _that_ about?"

"He _despises_ any foreign Gods; American ones, in particular," Jaime explained.

"No Southern Baptists, then?"

"Correct. The same goes with Catholics, Jews, Muslims and others. He allows you and the other Americans as guests only, _nothing_ more."

"Rude much…?" Clover mentioned.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Robert huffed.

Feeling like it'd be a good idea to explain to his friend his religious views, and the views of his colleagues, Robert made his way to their seats.

"Did you see that old man walked right by you? That's the _head_ of their faith. He hates any foreign God, including those from American. I haven't been asked about our religions, so we better get that out of the way before the ceremony."

Soon, the others had joined Robert and Clover next to Jaime. Robert was the first.

"I'm Southern Baptist."

"It's similar to a Christian..." Jaime stated, rather than asked.

"Exactly, there are no major differences. I don't always agree with the church's views on several topics, but overall, I'm happy with it."

Jaime turned to Clover.

"What about you Clover?"

"I'm Agnostic."

"Well, I've heard of the term. You don't believe in God."

"Close; the idea appeals to me, _but_ daddy's the religious one in the family, Baptist."

"I see. It's just like Robert."

"Right, and he tried to get me interested in a service at his church."

"And…?"

"I fell asleep. It was 5:30 in the evening and the reverend had gone on and on for _18_ minutes."

That got Robert laughing, and it resulted in Jaime to chuckle too.

Jaime then turned his attention to Andrew and Alex and wanted to know what their religions are.

"And how about you two," he queried. "What are your religions?"

"Well, I'm somewhat similar to Clover. I'm Agnostic or neutral when it comes to religions." Andrew informed him.

"I see, is there any particular reason for that?" Jaime questioned.

"Nah, I'm not too crazy about religion, but I'm **not** an atheist either," he elaborated. "In addition to that, I do celebrate Christian holidays in the US, so that's what I feel about my religious views."

"Cool," he then turned to the Hispanic. "And what about you miss?"

"Oh uh, I am considered a Catholic." Alex piped.

"Oh, so you are in a similar league with Robert?"

"Well, technically yes, but I'm not in line with Southern Baptist," she explained to him. "I was born to a Mexican mother and a European American dad who's Catholic. Growing up, my papá always had my mamá and I attend Catholic Church every week, and combine that with how I also celebrate Christmas and Easter, I am considered a Christian. So that's how I feel about my religious view."

"Wow, that's interesting." Jaime then turned to face the redhead.

Feeling all eyes on her, Sam merely shrugged her face neutral.

"I'm an _atheist_."

Their faces didn't even shock her, people usually reacted in two different ways whenever they asked her: either they found it logical due to her nature or they'd be under the shock. How dared she _not_ believe in God as she was American?

"As Queen Elizabeth I said once, I do not want to make windows into men's souls. I do not believe but I respect those who do. I can understand it is a comfort for them. Religion is a mere detail to me." She added.

Not feeling like pressuring her further, Jaime decided to go with that.

"Well that's fine by me," he accepted as Andrew, Alex and Sam went back to their respective seats while Robert and Clover sat back down in their respective spots too.

* * *

After all that was discussed and settled, were seated a few minutes later, the ceremony started. Mace Tyrell escorted Margaery to Tommen's side as the High Septon held the floor. A few hymns were sung, and Jaime had told the Americans they were free not to sing if they wished to do so, despite the lyrics being displayed on a screen. Robert attempted to stay awake, but the candle smells from the alters and the heat was getting to him. Whenever he was about to nod off, Clover would have to elbow him, though not _very hard_. After the songs came several prayers. One caught Robert's attention, something about the _Father, Mother, Maiden, Smith, Warrior_ and _Crone_. No mention seemed to be made of _The Stranger_. Tyrion had told him how The Stranger; the 7th God was rarely mentioned, due to being their god of **death** , and something of _bad luck._

The vows came next.

"With this kiss, I pledge my love." Tommen said, with Margaery following with the same words.

Both kissed simultaneously. The High Septon then _ended_ it with these words.

"I declare Margaery Tyrell and Tommen Baratheon Lannister to be man and wife, being of one _heart_ , one _soul_ , and one _flesh_ , now and forever."

The guests applauded the newlyweds as Jaime gently took Roberts' arm.

"Now that that's settled, shall we head to the gardens for the reception?"

"I say that's fine by me."

Robert got up, his legs a bit stiff from sitting for so long. How long exactly, he wasn't sure, as the battery in his watch had died sometime that morning.

"At least they won't make you _stay_ for the bedding ceremony unless you want to." Tyrion muttered.

"The what…?" Robert was confused.

"It's an old tradition. It _died_ out a while ago, but some in the Faith of the Seven still practice it though. See, after the reception, the bride would be carried to a bedroom by the men in the wedding party and guests, and they'd take off her clothes and make dirty jokes as they did. Same would be done for the groom. After both were in there, some guests would stand outside the door, shout suggestions about it and wait until they'd _made_ love."

Jaime elbowed his younger brother in the ribs.

"You had to tell him that?" He groaned.

"I take it Mace and Tywin opted not to have it?" Robert took a guess.

"Exactly."

"Good, that would've made our stay _longer_."

"Indeed. I have some serious doubt that your girl would like to be involved in something like _that_." Tyrion told him.

"She wouldn't care for it." Robert explained.

Soon, all the guests made their way outside to the Great Sept's gardens for the reception and food and drink; many in couples, with Clover taking Robert's left arm gently as she helped him outside...

 **XXXXX**

 **IN THE RECEPTION AREA OUTSIDE:**

Once everyone was seated, the food was set up and handed out. Everyone would have the same food. In this case, it would be roast beef, or some other type of roasted meat, with baked potatoes, fruits of some sort, and toasted bread.

For drinks, on the other hand, everyone was having something different based upon their age, personality, and their overall taste in beverages at that moment.

With Andrew and Alex, both of them settled with having just Cokes for drinks. Although he really did enjoy that vodka the other night, Andrew really didn't want to overdo it this time, especially after what happened with Clover and Robert the other night.

Robert looked over the drink selection along with Clover. Not wanting to look like a couple of _idiots_ again, both of them skipped the wines, and each went with a beer this time.

Rob and Jon, however, each got Arbor Gold wine, being more _use_ d to it than their American friends, meaning they could handle being drunk on it.

Meanwhile, Gendry and Arya had decided on having cokes too. While Gendry had enjoyed the drink of vodka he and Andrew had the night of the feast, he didn't want to _overdo_ it. He shuddered as he recalled all too well how Robert and Clover had acted after getting drunk out of their minds wasted on their drinks that night. Meanwhile, Eddard and Catelyn opted for Arbor Gold wine for their drinks, being more careful and responsible than Robert and Clover had been. They knew better than to simply drink it down and were also used to its strong taste.

Bran and Rickon also went with Cokes. Not only were they _too_ young for wine, but they also didn't want to do _anything_ stupid like Robert and Clover had done, not being used to Westeros Wines.

Tywin, Jaime and Tyrion split a bottle of Arbor Gold wine, just like Robb, Jon, Ned and Cat were and Tommen went with wine, but there's was Dornish Red, being used to the spicy peppers used in making it, _unlike_ Andrew and Gendry, whose mouths felt like they were set on fire from eating the Dornish Peppers.

Sansa went with coke as well. Though she was used to Arbor Gold, having had it a few times before, she didn't want to quote _Mean Girls_ if she drank too much of it, nor did she want to make herself look foolish like Robert and Clover had done after they'd consumed their own.

"Thank you, Will!" Janei smiled as her brother finished pouring grape juice in her glass

"What a beautiful ceremony. It brings back memories." Jerry said.

"True." Dorna agreed. "Last time you were in Sept, it was for _my_ wedding."

"It wasn't _that_ long ago," Kevan told his wife. "You haven't changed one bit, as beautiful as ever."

Harys discretely grinned as his daughter's cheeks slightly reddened. He found it actually sweet, the way his son-in-law and his girl could act like newlyweds years after their marriage. It was yet another proof, if he had needed one, that the man loved Dorna.

Sitting near Lancel, Sam watched Margaery and Tommen, hearing the faint sound of the bottle of coke Martyn was opening.

"You look _beautiful_ Sam." Lancel told her with a soft smile on his lips.

If she managed to thank him, she felt her cheeks burning.

"You're just being kind."

"I mean it. You look like a Hollywood star. Either _Marilyn Monroe_ or _Audrey Hepburn_ , your pick."

Sam was wearing a long emerald dress with spaghetti sleeves. The pearls on her neck and on her ears, as well as her long gloves and heels, were matching it.

"You look quite dashing yourself. Wearing your family's colours, I see."

Lancel's outfit consisted of a burgundy tuxedo jacket with matching trousers, polished black shoes, a white shirt and a navy blue tie.

"Are you sure you don't want champagne?" He asked her.

"Nope. Going full Westerosi style. But just one glass of wine. Don't really want to end up like Clover and Robert at the feast."

"Yes, better follow Arya's example."

And so all of them got their food and beverages ready and were about to dig in, while also explaining that everyone (especially those drinking alcohol) was to have some water in between to wash down the alcoholic beverages.

Before they could do that, however, Andrew decides to speak up and gets everyone's attention.

"I would like to commemorate a toast," he declared. "In honor of celebrating the wedding of Margaery and Tommen, and that we were _all_ given the chance of a lifetime to attend a Westerosi wedding for the ages."

"Cheers!" Everyone chimed together as they all clink their glasses and they drank their respective beverages while helping themselves to their food afterwards.

* * *

Several minutes later, Andrew decided on talking to his buddy Gendry about the wedding.

"Hey Gendry, I gotta hand it to them," said Andrew. "It was such a splendid idea for us to attend this wedding."

Gendry grinned at that. "I totally agree, Andy, it was a great idea; I'm glad we came to this wedding.

Arya shrugged. "Yeah, it's not that bad, certainly not as bad as I feared.

"Tell me about it," Alex agreed. "I am very happy that we were able to attend this wedding."

They agreed with her as they continued eating.

Nearby, Tywin, Myrcella, Tyrion and Jaime congratulated the couple on their wedding with handshakes and toasts with their drinks.

"I'm glad Cersei _isn't_ here. She was furious when she heard about your _engagement_." Jaime told them.

"I remember that all too well. Got _drunk_ on Arbor Gold and _broke_ a lot of plates." Tommen laughed.

"It wasn't funny." Tyrion cut in.

Tywin smiled.

"I thought so too. She completely _over-reacted_."

"Yes, amusing." Tyrion told his father, sarcastically.

"Still, a fine wedding, and I'm glad our American friends could stay for it." Tywin explained.

Meanwhile, Sansa was talking with Margaery.

"What are your plans for you and Tommen?" She asked.

Margaery sipped her drink.

"We'd probably go out on a honeymoon, of course. Somewhere in the States, though Tommen's keeping his lips sealed on _where_ we're going."

"Oh, he wants to surprise you huh?"

"Yes."

"Well, I hope the trip is fun regardless of where you two go."

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome."

As Robert ate and drank, with him and Clover being more _careful_ on their beers and eating a bit before sipping them so as not to get completely plastered right away, a few memories popped into his head, ones he felt had to be shared with his _new_ friends.

"Hey, something else just came to mind, I'm sure you're curious to know about other agents we've worked with?" He offered to Tyrion, Sansa, Jaime, and Tywin.

"We are, as a matter of fact." Tyrion told him, sipping his wine, waiting for him to explain.

"There were 2 of them. Lucien Bryant was the first of the two; he was a Mississippi native and the son of a lawyer."

"How good was he?" Sansa was curious.

"He was great when he was sober." Robert confessed.

"He drank a lot, did he?" Jaime cross-questioned.

"That he did. He drank lots of whiskey as a matter of fact. It was so bad that Jerry had to let him go after Andy found him past out on several of our missions. He couldn't fight or do much at all when he was smashed."

"Well, who was the _other_ one?" Tywin catechized.

"His name was Chico Santos."

"Isn't _he_ a Hispanic?" Sansa queried.

"That he was. We _worked_ with him on a joint _US/Mexican_ WOOHP mission. He was also the son of a boss in a drug cartel. He was a great translator who could get some Spanish dialects Alex didn't know. He had _one_ _ **huge**_ _flaw_ though; he fell for Alex hard, and I mean _**brutally**_ _hard_. He wanted her _so bad_ and he wanted her all to himself and no one else. Because of this, he got very jealous of Andrew, and he thought he didn't have any _right_ to be with Alex."

"Gods, what happened to him?" Sansa sounded appalled.

"He went and fought with Andrew during a mission we were on, and he got me dragged into it. Because of the danger, he was causing, I had to kill him. He was just growing _too dangerous_ to be a WOOHP agent."

"How did you do it?" Jaime grilled.

"I stabbed him with a pen loaded with slow-acting poison, which took him about 20 minutes to die."

Everyone from Westeros that overheard was deeply horrified and appalled by the sound of this Chico. Not only was he a serious case of envy and hostility, but he was also growing into a dangerous hazard not just to WOOHP, but to the world in general. They all understood that it was self-defense however, so it _wasn't_ a problem.

The four other spies, on the other hand, were kinda disgusted by how Robert brought up that _dickhead_. Alex, in particular, felt it was a wicked sensitive topic to be sharing; one that still causes her skin to crawl, and give her the shivers. Needless to say, she was not impressed.

Without warning, Alex suddenly barked at Robert for bringing that up.

"Robert, how dare you bring that up knowing that that's a wicked touchy topic for me," she chewed him out. "You know damn well that I hated that creep with every inch of my body! That punk was a horrible freak and a huge hijo de puta!"

Andrew abruptly backed her up without hesitation and spoke with annoyance.

"Yeah dude, I still feel the tension that was present from the time that asshole tried to kill me, for being her boyfriend no less," he spoke with a strong deadpan that was leaking with annoyance as the memory was fresh in his mind.

"Yeah, he like, tried to _burn_ my hair with a lit cigarette, remember?" Clover asked, fighting the urge to slap Robert silly.

"I guess he smoked so much, he couldn't even smell how toxic he actually was," Sam added with a hint of sarcasm. "Crazy son of a..."

She stopped right there, remembering Janei's presence. She would not let that precious baby girl hear _foul_ words.

Jerry himself remained silent throughout it all, but judging by the expression of his face, he also didn't appreciate Robert bringing up Chico Santos like that.

Robert spotted the looks they were giving him, noticing that they were feeling tense about what he discussed.

Swallowing the piece of potato, and sipping a bit of beer, he tried to relax.

"To be fair, they _wanted_ to know. It's not like in the books or in a movie, what we do is serious."

"If you have to work with people like that, **drunkards** and _jealous fools_ , how can we doubt you're being serious?" Tyrion asked.

Clover managed to hug him.

"Its fine babe, I'll let it go, but don't bring it up again, especially around Alex, okay?" Clover warned him, fist clenched, as though she'd punch him if he did bring up the story again.

"Promise, darling." He told her.

As for Andrew and Sam, they decided to ease up and let it go this time, just as long as he doesn't bring it up again.

Alex however, was still feeling humiliated and furious with Robert about how he shared that with the others. Granted, they _did_ want to know about him, but hearing about him in their presence proved to be quite a sore spot for her; for a very _good_ _ **reason**_ too.

Arya meanwhile had heard the whole thing and noticed how tense Alex was. She bit her lip, feeling a combination of sympathy for her friend as well as fury for that being brought up, which was no doubt a sore spot with Alex.

 _Urgh, poor Alex…I mean look at her. She shouldn't have to put up with that kind of_ _ **shit**_ _, especially when it involves some_ _ **stalker creep**_ _wanting to claim her and going crazy…and trying to kill Andrew._ She reflected. _**Fuck**_ _he's like Joffrey in that way, like what Joffrey did to Mycah. Urgh, Robert why did you have to bring that up…?_

She thought for a moment longer, she decided there needed to be some payback on Robert for _that_. She then smiled as the perfect solution came to her.

"Hey Alex," Arya whispered gently, leaning over to the girl. "It'll be okay, I feel your pain. By the way, I know just the thing to get back at Robert for bringing that _fucker_ up."

With a look of curiosity crossing her face, she then whispered back to her punk friend.

"What is it that you have planned?" Alex whispered in a soft tone.

Smirking, Arya whispered. "Wait till he's on the treadmill, back in the states, and when he's not looking, turn up the speed, make it go _too_ fast for him, think of that...he falls, and he gets rug burns."

Alex started smirking at what Arya just told her. It definitely felt satisfying from how she put it.

"Wow," Alex grinned. "I'll consider doing that when _we_ get back to the states."

Smirking too Arya nodded.

"I honestly think that that's an absolutely _brilliant_ plan," Alex whispered softly.

"I'm good with coming up with that kind of stuff." Arya admitted with a soft snicker.

Afterwards, Alex sat back into her previous position as she had that innocent smile on her face again, feeling at ease again.

Everyone at that moment realized that Arya seemed to have gotten Alex's mind off Chico and put her in a better mood, so, relieved, they let the subject go.

* * *

As Lancel was excusing himself to the bathroom, Tywin seized the opportunity to talk to Sam. He wasn't stupid, he had seen how the spy looked at his nephew and he knew him enough to know there were chances of this feeling being _mutual_. Moreover, he had seen first hand what a marriage between a spy and a Lannister had given: a family that helped in restoring the family name, maybe even _humanizing_ it. And Sam, outside of her job, was the kind of woman that could easily fit in their family. Smart, cunning but able to think before acting.

"I hope I am not disturbing." He said.

"You don't, Mister Lannister." She politely replied.

He sat next to her.

"As head of the _Lannister_ family, I want to properly express my **gratitude** for protecting and saving my nephew."

"I have to say it was my pleasure more than my duty. If only all the protégés we had were like Lancel! It's _easy_ to work with him."

"Lancel needs a _woman_ like **you** in his life."

"Well, I do hope he finds her."

"I believe he _already_ found her. Know that if he decides to marry _you_ , I will welcome you in the _family_ with open arms."

Tywin didn't even bat an eye as Sam choked on her drink. This was a scene he was quite accustomed to.

"Is it the thought of entering a powerful family that fluster you?"

Sam tried to compose herself. She didn't care about marrying into a rich and powerful family, as long as she married the man she loved and who loved her back. But the fact that she had been included in a sentence containing the subjects of Lancel and marriage at the same time, that was quite new!

"Lancel and I have known each other for a little more than a week. It's a bit _too soon_ to speak of a wedding."

"Glad to see you're not an _opportunist_."

" **However** , I want to make a thing quite clear: If I marry Lancel one day, it would be because he loves me and I love him, not because _he_ is your nephew."

 _"Sammy?"_ A little voice called before Tywin could reply.

Janei was standing nearby, her eyes on Sam, holding a bottle of juice. Sam was used to be called that way by Alex, and to a lesser extent by Clover as well, but hearing little Janei call her Sammy was just too cute. To say she found this to be adorable and precious would have been an understatement.

"Can you help me, Sammy?"

"Aww, of course, Honey!"

"Well, it seems Janei adopted you." Lancel joked as he returned.

"I think _we_ all did, son." Kevan retorted with a smile.

* * *

Later on, Robert felt guilty about bringing up Chico, _especially_ with Alex around. Knowing he had to make things right, he finished off his beer and got her attention.

"Al? Look, I'm sorry about the Chico thing. They wanted to know about him, you get that."

"What else made him so bad to your teams?" Sansa asked.

He began, ticking them off on his fingers as he did.

"He'd smoke a lot, cigarettes mostly. As a matter, he tried to get _her_ to smoke with him when they were alone."

"Ick, I still feel liking hacking from remembering _inhaling_ that horrible cigarette smoke." Alex opened her mouth and pointed into it to emphasize her point.

"He also drank a lot, even more then I do, and when he was drunk, he was _**insane**_. He did lots of swearing in English _and_ Spanish, and he'd want to get into fights. Hell, he wanted her to drink with him when we were at lunches or dinners during the mission."

"Ugh, don't even remind me of how drunk that bastard got," Alex grumbled. "The way he wanted to get me drunk with him almost seemed like an attempt to not just get me _gassed_ up, but it also seemed like he was planning on _groping_ me and would bring me to a guest room to do some _horrible_ _ **horrible**_ _things_ to me…"

"And I think he did _drugs_ too. I even found a crack pipe in his room one time when he was out."

"Oh yeah, _that_ ," Alex cringed. "I still feel crept out from the time we found that in his room…"

It was at this point where Robert had finished giving his explanation to the others. It was at that moment where Andrew decided to speak up and directed to his girlfriend.

"You know Alex, I'm absolutely relieved that you didn't go with that jerkwad," Andrew admitted honestly. "Not only was he such a **bad influence** to be around, with you no less, but he could have _intoxicated_ you, both literally _and_ figuratively."

"Aww, I know Andy," Alex cooed happily. "I wouldn't have gone with that _dick_ anyway, since _you're_ the only man for me, Andrew."

"That I am," Andrew had that stoic grin emerge on his face again. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andy."

They then ended up kissing for a minute or so as a result.

The others were unsure of what to say as they were speechless about what else they've learned about Chico and why Alex was sour about him. Yet at the same time, with how she and Andrew were kissing, it was _no_ surprise that they were convinced that there wasn't a better boyfriend for Alex besides Andrew.

It was then both Robert and Clover found their voice and spoke up.

"I'd say they were meant to be, hey, honey?" Robert asked Clover, who grinned.

"Yeah, they _totally_ match."

Both blondes also kissed, not minding the fact that they each had beer breath.

Seeing this, Gendry smiled.

"That's pretty sweet. There really isn't a better girlfriend for Andrew than Alex."

Arya nodded solemnly. "Yeah very true, Alex likewise couldn't have a better boyfriend than Andrew."

She paused before adding. "I mean _**he**_ smoked cigarettes, drank heavily, had crack pipes and even planned on _doing_ anything horrible to Alex, like groping her."

"Yeah, they truly care about each other." Gendry agreed.

"They're sweet." Lancel whispered to Sam. "It's always great to see that two people found each other."

"I agree. He loves her and cares for her. And he'd better love her and care for her, or else, he'd have Clover and me on his back."

Lancel chuckled.

"This must be _nice_ , having such close friends."

* * *

Later on, everyone had finished up their meals, as well as their drinks, with those that had _alcoholic_ drinks sipping water in between. Needless to say, they felt satisfied.

"Well, what's next? What should we do now?" Tyrion asked everyone else at the table at large.

This got everyone thinking, trying to work out exactly what should be done next, with the reception winding down.

Just then, slow ballroom dance music started to play. The others took notice of various couples from all over began to get up to dance to the slow music in a happy manner.

Margaery was entirely awestruck by this, as she turned to her new husband with glee.

"May I have this dance?" She offered her left hand for him to take.

Tommen smiled at his wife as he grabbed a hold of her left hand.

"Of course, lead the way."

She led him toward the dance floor, and soon, both of them were dancing. They were dancing quite well as it turned out, despite the two apparently not knowing how to do so before.

Back at the table, Clover was witnessing this, gained a romantic look in her eyes; becoming romanticized and fascinated by the wedded couple dancing _together_.

 _Wow, they look great together. Maybe Robby would be up for a dance._ She thought before getting Robert's attention.

"Hey, honey?"

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Would you care to dance with me?" She offered.

"Well I'd love to, but uh…there's gonna be issues." Robert felt beads of sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Such as…?"

"I'm still getting used to these _dress shoes_ , and noticed how the other guests spilt their wine in parts of the dance floor."

"Will you relax? We can still dance, and I'll grab onto you if you start slipping."

"Thanks babe."

"Anytime sweetheart."

In an instant, both of them found their way to the dance floor and despite the issues Robert had warned her about, they were still able to ballroom dance.

The others who were still at the table were entirely _moved_ by how the wedded couple was ballroom dancing, as was Robert and Clover. Alex in particular found this to be a very precious moment for her to behold.

"Awww, this is so precious," Alex gushed. "The way that the newly wedded couple is dancing is so sweet and gorgeous! The same goes for Robert and Clover dancing together in such a _romantic_ manner! Oh, how I'd wish to be able to ballroom dance too with my _dreamboat._ "

Andrew took notice of Alex's admiration with the two couples on the dance floor ballroom dancing together and her wishes of dancing with them too with her dreamboat. From the amount of time Andrew has been with Alex, he knew that when she said 'dreamboat', she's referring to him. Andrew spent the moment thinking and came up with a great idea.

 _Of course, that's what I'll do. I'll make Alex's wish a reality._ A smirk crossed his face as that thought crossed his mind. _And maybe to give her more joy, I think I'll address to her it the most romanticized accent that I could work up._

True, Andrew was certainly impassive on the surface, while keeping his emotions from surfacing and leaving them buried inside of him, but even _he_ wasn't above getting into a romantic mood and pulling an occasion (if not rare) flirt on his Hispanic lady.

Feeling that his plan had been formulated, Andrew decided to take action as he casually strutted over to his girlfriend. Once he was in front of her, he offered her his hand and then got her attention.

"Pardon me, my beautiful lady Alex," Andrew spoke in what seemed to be a fairly strong French accent. "But may I provide you with this dance, _manquer?_ "

Alex didn't know what was _hotter;_ the fact that he spoke with a strong French accent, or the fact that he was offering to dance with her. Regardless, she saw the gesture as being heartfelt and truly sweet. With a shiny gaze in her eye, she got up excitedly and grabbed Andrew's hand.

"Oh yes, I would love to dance with you, mi novio!" Alex squealed.

"As you wish _sweetheart_ , let dance."

Alex could only bite her tongue to keep from shrieking in anticipation, so she simply nodded to what Andrew said. Both of them made their way to the dance floor too as they joined in on the ballroom dancing, just like Margaery & Tommen, and Robert & Clover were doing. And just like them, they were also enjoying the slow ballroom dance.

As Sam was watching the couples dancing, a voice cut her from her observation.

"Would you like to join them?"

Lancel was smiling at her.

"Will you be okay?" She asked.

"I can't say I'll dance all night. But I definitely owe you one." He replied.

"I don't know how to _waltz_..." She sheepishly said.

"I'll teach you."

He extended his hand as he got up, she took it. It felt like a dream. Being at a wedding with her friends, the man she crushed on by her side, offering her to join them on the dance floor, and a waltz on top of that; the dance that rhymed with lovers!

 _Calm yourself girl._ She thought. _Lancel sees you as a friend._

But even if it was a _friendly_ waltz, it didn't alter the **fairy-tale** touch this moment had.

The Westerosi that were with them were impressed at the sight before them; seeing their American friends dancing along with the newly wedded couple.

"Wow, this is lovely, isn't it?" Sansa admired.

A warm smile graced Myrcella's face.

"She's right."

"He dances well, though I'd imagine he hasn't _danced_ in some time." Tyrion said, noting Robert's dancing was well done, despite slipping a bit on some puddles of wine, and the dress shoes he was wearing, which hadn't been broken in yet.

"They work _well_ together." Tywin explained, noting Clover's helping Robert avoid the puddles as best she could as both danced as a duo.

Jaime and Robb both nodded.

"They are excellent." Both said at the same time.

"What a bunch of _lucky dogs_." Bran said. "I'd dance if I could get out of this chair."

"You'll walk again someday." Rickon reassured his older brother.

Jon grinned at the couples as well.

"Gods, I haven't waltzed in a few years."

Sansa then gained an interesting idea, as she turned to Arya, tapping her on the shoulder, which caused her to look at her, noticing she had her full attention.

"You know Arya, you and Gendry could join them and ballroom dance too." Sansa suggested to her younger sister.

"Don't even go there Sansa, I'm not dancing." Arya replied immediately. "No way, I'm not doing it. I'm not like all those _prissy_ _ **girly girls**_ who enjoy that sort of thing. Besides, I can't dance and you _know_ it."

"Ha, this coming from the girl whose practiced _tap-dancing_ when the studio's entirely empty?" Sansa smirked, knowing she's hit a nerve.

Arya went bright red at that and hissed. "You, don't...you can't..."

She couldn't **believe** her sister had brought _that_ up; she had tried her _hardest_ to keep it an absolute _secret_ after all. Feeling utterly **humiliated** , Arya scowled at her sister, especially for bringing **that** up with her, in front of all the people here no less.

Gendry smiled gently and took Arya's hand.

"Hey Arry, it's all right," he told her softly. "You know you don't have to _dance_ if you don't want to. I'm perfectly happy to sit here with you."

Arya couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks."

With that, they settled in; sitting back and watching the dancing happening on the dance floor before them.

While Gendry and Arya sat back and watched the ballroom dance before them with the rest of them, it would seem that the reception went off without a hitch.

Robert had his shoes slip around in the spilt wine that was lying around, but Clover helped him keep his balance. In addition to that, Sam, Clover and Alex danced with their respective partners; Clover and Alex danced with their boyfriends Robert and Andrew respectively, while Sam danced with Lancel, whom she considered a _friend_ , for now at least.

* * *

Soon, the dancing came to an end, as everyone seemed to be having a good time.

Later on, Sansa asked Margaery what her plans were next.

"Honeymoon, of course." She told her.

Tommen grinned in excitement.

"It's a surprise."

"I know. I'll wait for it."

After a few minutes, the married couple were impressed with how the wedding went and Tommen expressed their thoughts.

"I'd say the wedding was a success," Tommen told his wife.

"Agreed," Margaery turned her attention to the others. "I wish to thank the Americans for being our guests." She told them, shaking their hands, with Tommen doing the same thing.

The rest of the night went by with a breeze for them, as they were all shown exchanging laughs and were having a swell time, talking amongst each other and expressing how they felt about all this happening, as well as the Americans getting the chance to visit Westeros and learn more about their culture. The day passed on and everyone was happy as the wedding slowly came to an end…

 **XXXXX**

 **IN OLDTOWN- THE SIGHT WHERE THE SPIES' WOOHP VEHICLE THEY ARRIVED TO WESTEROS IN WAS LOCATED:**

It had been two days since the wedding and reception had been held. Right now there was some notable activity going on in Oldtown, where the spies had originally landed in Westeros. All five spies were there, with their belongings all packed up. It looked like they were ready to _go_ into the aircraft that they rode in coming to Westeros in the first place, clearly ready to leave. The various residents of Westeros who had come to know _them_ and formed _strong_ associations with them throughout the mission were also present, these included; Tywin, Jaime, Myrcella, Gendry, Arya, Eddard, Catelyn, Bran, Rickon, Robb, Jon, Sansa, Lancel, Dorna, Kevan, Harys, Willem, Martyn and Janei. _All_ of them looked as if they were seriously going to _miss_ the spies being around; all of them admitting it had been rather fun having the five Americans around in their country, learning about their traditions. The Westerosi were planning _now_ on giving their final farewells to the five as well as express how much they were going to miss having them around.

* * *

Earlier that morning, Robert had _had_ a final breakfast with his Lannister hosts as a parting gift. It included strong coffee, as well as French toast, a few slices of bacon and a boiled egg. Robert was quite impressed with the breakfast and he was really thankful for the parting gift that he received from them.

Tywin stepped to Robert's side first as he proceeded to ask.

"So you guys must leave _so soon_?"

"I must." Robert nodded.

"Pity, that's too bad. I really _did_ enjoy your work with me. You helped me through a difficult time."

"I did too, and I was honored to work with you. In fact, it was an interesting experience serving under your name."

Jaime shook his hand as Myrcella grinned.

"It was a huge pleasure to know you, and your girlfriend Clover as well." Jaime explained.

"Yeah, it was fun." Myrcella told him.

It was then Bran stepped up and admitted to him.

"Clover's one foxy blonde _mama_ and you are a lucky dog for having such a foxy girlfriend such as Clover." Bran explained.

"That's right," Rickon jumped in.

"You are really lucky to have a hot blonde bud," Jon told him.

"It's great to see you and the _foxy mama_ in a relationship together." Robb teased them.

"W-Whoa…d-dudes…" Clover yelled at Bran, blushing hard and as beet as a rose.

 _He's right though._ She thought.

"Uh, thanks…guys." Robert explained, blushing himself as he shook Bran's hand along with Robb, Jon and Rickon.

Sansa was next to step up, as she walked over to Clover, whose blush had faded by now.

"So, this is it, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so Sansa..." Clover had a disappointed frown on her face.

"For what it's worth, you were a great _American_ lady friend. I mean look how close we've become, we're like besties; _girly girls_ and all."

"Thanks, Sansa. I still can't get over how _nice_ you were to me. Most just see me as a dumb blonde. I have my moments, but I'm more than that."

"Thanks Clover." Sansa told her, hugging her.

It was then Clover came up with a clever idea that she could do with Sansa.

 _Say, maybe we can do a bit of social media fun before we leave._ Clover thought with a smirk growing on her face.

"Hey Sansa, I got an idea."

"Hmmm, what is it?"

"How about we take a few selfies together before I have to leave?"

"I love it!" Sansa told her, smiling.

Sansa then got out her cell phone and she had everything ready.

Soon, they began, making weird eye movements, blowing a raspberry or two, and even sticking their tongues out, among other things. By the end, both were cracking up about it, while having fun and taking more selfies.

* * *

While Sansa and Clover were busy being social media girly girls, Eddard and Catelyn had stepped up and Cat spoke.

"Sansa is right. It was truly _enjoyable_ having you here."

Ned nodded and added. "Yes, it was a true honor having you; Andrew, Alex and Clover stay over at _our place_ and watch _over_ Sansa and Arya."

Cat then spoke again. "We're so very grateful to you for watching over **our** daughters and Gendry."

Andrew was the first to speak his mind as he then bowed graciously to them.

"I must express my gratitude with getting to know more about you guys, and we are proud that we took this assignment." Andrew showed them a modest smile on his face.

"Yeah, so am I. I'm gracious that we took this task and stayed at Winterfell too," Alex smiled before directing their attention to Clover, who was still taking selfies with Sansa. "And I must _vouch_ for Clover and say that she's forever grateful for taking this mission too."

Gendry approached Andrew at that moment.

"Hey Andrew," he said, getting the young man's attention. "It was _great_ meeting you, you're a great guy and it's amazing how well we got to know each other. I couldn't have become best friends with a cooler dude than you."

He paused for a moment before shrugging.

"You know, I'm really _glad_ we did. We're kinda similar in a way with life struggles. I mean I was born from a one night stand that started in a bar, never met my father, lived in poverty with mom until she died...For the most part, I was as lonely as a wolf," he smiled however. "I've learned a lot about you though, from what happened with your parents and such."

Andrew had a stoic smirk emerge on his face as he honestly admitted.

"I'm glad we're best friends too Gendry," he then gained a sad smile. "I'm really going to _miss_ you **dude**."

"I'm gonna _miss_ you too, **man.** " Gendry replied.

Andrew then saw how Clover and Sansa were still taking selfies together, and this gave him an idea.

"Hey Gendry, what do you say the both of us take photos together," he got his iPhone out. "I'd _love_ to do this with you so I can be able to remember you bud."

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Gendry agreed. "I'd love to."

Andrew simply nods with a smirk as his phone was all set to take pictures with.

They then started taking photos together while acting like a couple of _geeky_ goofballs, mainly blowing raspberries and sticking their tongues out. Although the photos they took weren't selfies like Clover and Sansa, they allowed their _nerdy_ sides to show while doing so.

* * *

While their boyfriends were taking photos like geeks, Arya approached Alex, smiling.

"Hey, thanks for everything…everything you brought to me," she said before sighing. "I must confess, the one thing I have _learned_ from being with _you_ over these past couples of weeks, is that I should be more _open_ to those I'm close not, not to shut myself away. I'm glad we got _paired_ together and became over this...I want to thank you too, thanks to you, I finally found inner peace over what happened to Mycah, I owe it _all_ to you."  
Alex felt touched and heartfelt upon hearing Arya say that about her.

"Oh Arya, thank you," she thanked her. "I am happy that I helped you overcome your inner demons and make peace with yourself."

Arya nodded before giving Alex a sad smile. "I'm seriously gonna miss you."

"Oh…Arya," Alex got tearful as she then admitted. "I'm going to miss you too! We've really grown so _close_ to each other!"

"I know."

It was then Alex came up with an idea, seeing that Clover & Sansa and Andrew & Gendry were doing it, they could do it too.

"Hey Arya, is it all right if I can ask a favor of you?" She started to ask.

"Oh, what would that be?" Arya replied, curious.

Alex got out her compowder to be ready to take photos as she then asked innocently.

"Would it be all right if the both of us could take photos together with my compowder, so we can commemorate our friendship?"

Smirking Arya replied.

"Sure, I'd love to Alex...so long as we don't take selfies like Clover and Sansa." She said the last part with a joking snort.

Alex had an equally big smirk on her face as she said.

"You can count on _that_ Arya."

With that they began taking pictures, even doing the same stuff as Andrew and Gendry as well as typical photo-bomb moves like bunny ears behind the head and such, all in line with their prankster sides. In all it was a joyous moment, showing how close the duo had gotten to each other and, as they laughed with enjoyment, it was clear their _friendship_ had truly **grown**...

* * *

While the three pairs were taking photos of each other, Tywin tapped Robert's shoulder, getting his attention once again.

"Hmmm, what is it, sir?"

"I have to admit, I _too_ am gonna miss you."

"The same goes for us Robert," Jaime explained.

"What they said." Myrcella explained.

"I'll miss you guys. Working with you _all_ was amazing."

He shook their hands one by one.

"I seriously wish Tommen could've been here to say goodbye, but he and Margaery are on their honeymoon; in New York, I think he told me."

"That's no trouble. Besides, I'm sure he'd _miss_ me too." Robert told them.

Both Jaime and Myrcella smiled at him for saying that.

It was at this point, the three pairs were just about finished taking photos together, or in Clover and Sansa's case, selfies. And after they did that, they actually exchanged cell phone #s amongst each other; Andrew, Alex and Clover getting the cell phone numbers from Gendry, Arya and Sansa respectively offscreen. This was possible since the three spies found out that Gendry, Arya and Sansa had cell phone numbers, and they could keep in touch with each other. Clover and Sansa even talked amongst each other about Sansa texting the photos she and Clover took together to Clover's cell phone when she gets home. Clover was overall ecstatic about that, judging by the overjoyed look on her face.

"I'm glad I got your cell phone number, Sansa." Clover said to the redhead.

"I'm glad I've gotten yours too Clover." Sansa agreed with an anticipated look on her face.

"Don't forget to text me those selfies when you can."

"Got it, I'll even call you, my _bestie_."

"Oh, I'm _totally_ gonna miss you." Clover told her.

"I'll miss you too, _totally_." Sansa said, trying out the American word.

Both then hugged, while trying not to cry as they cherished their girly girl friendship that they've developed and built together.

While Clover and Sansa were embracing, Gendry smiled as he pocketed his phone.

"Thanks Andrew." He said. "It's good we've exchanged phone numbers and took those photos."

"You're welcome Gendry," he returned. "I'm happy that I got _your_ cell phone number."

"Me too man, me too." Gendry replied.

With a smirk, Andrew proceeded to tell him.

"I'll be sure to text those photos we took to you once we get home."

Gendry nodded in response. "Looking forward to it man."

"Yup, I'll be sure to do that as soon as I feed Jumly," Andrew said.

Gendry smiled at that, admiring the level of care Andrew had for his pet.

"Well, what do you say, Andy, manly hug?" He offered.

Andrew then smirked again as he then shrugged.

"Oh what the heck," Andrew approached him with his arms out. "Let's _hug_."

They both then hugged in a brotherly fashion showing how tightly knit and strong the bond of friendship they had built had become.

While this was going on, Alex and Arya had also finished exchanging cell phone numbers. Arya pocketed her phone once she was finished.

"Thanks, Alex, its good we did this and can now stay in touch."

"You're quite welcome Arya," Alex smiled. "I'll be sure to text those photos of _us_ together behaving like a couple of _practical goof-offs_."

Arya smirked in response. "Sure thing, that'll be fun."

They lapsed into silence briefly. Finally, Arya broke it with a sad smile as she spoke.

"I guess this is goodbye Alex."

"Yeah, it _is_ goodbye Arya," she wasted no time in giving her punk female friend a hug. "I'll miss you."

Arya flinched at that, suddenly feeling awkward. Despite that, Arya returned the hug. "I'll miss you too."

"I promise that I'll be sure to text you or call you every once in a while." Alex promised her.

Arya nodded. "Looking forward to it…"

They hugged again, with Arya feeling _more_ comfortable this time and they both relished their friendship and this particular heartfelt moment before Alex _had_ to depart.

* * *

Jerry had already departed according to Dorna. While facing Lancel, Sam couldn't understand why she had that lump deep down her throat and why she wanted to cry, or why she had that urge to leave everything behind and stay. Yes, she did crush on Lancel... _A lot_. But she had a _life_ back in America. Saying goodbye to Lancel's parents, to his siblings, hadn't been as hard as saying goodbye to Lancel himself. The girls and herself usually never kept in touch with their protégés _after_ the missions. None of them had expressed any desire to. _**Or**_ it was a WOOHP policy Sam didn't know about. This _was_ why Sam always hated goodbyes. She _hated_ losing control of herself, of her emotions, feeling so awkward.

"If you ever come back for vacations, you must drop by my place." Lancel made her promise.

"I wouldn't want to disturb."

"There's not _much_ to disturb."

He gave her a note. Sam noticed he had given her his full address, his parents' one whenever he was there for holidays, phone numbers, his email address and even his _Facebook_ name. To know he wanted to continue their friendship _warmed_ her heart as much as it **hurt** for some reason.

"If you come to the USA, you have to come to visit us too." She managed to say.

"It's a deal then." He smiled.

Sam was a bit surprised when he offered a hug. She returned it nonetheless.

"I'll miss you." He whispered in her ear.

"I'll miss you too."

"But it's not farewell. It's goodbye. We'll definitely meet again. I'll make sure we do."

Sam simply nodded to that as they kept hugging for a few minutes.

Lancel smiled at her one last time and wished her a safe journey, making her promise to text him when she'd be home. She nodded and turned to her friends.

"Is everyone all set?" She inquired, trying to sound confident, to hide the crack in her voice.

Robert and Clover jumped at Sam's question, with Clover breaking _free_ from the embrace she and Sansa were in.

"We're ready." Both told her at the same time.

Robert thought he heard Clover sniff a bit after she'd spoken like she was going to cry.

Robert knew her to be a bit emotional at times, though as far as he could remember, she hadn't actually _cried_ in some time, not since her grandmother; Stella's mother had died.

Andrew and Alex also jumped at the question Sam asked as they broke out of their hugs with Gendry and Arya respectively.

"We're ready to go too," Andrew sighed. "Aren't we Alex?"

"Yeah…" Alex wiped a tear from her left eye. "I'm ready too."

Andrew took notice that Alex was greatly sad about this departure, and he understood it completely. To be honest, he didn't want to leave Westeros and his new friend behind him, admitting that all the fun times he had had in his life, especially since his parents died, was in Westeros when he hung out with Gendry. But alas, he belonged in Beverly Hills and that's where he had to go with the other spies he was teamed up with. Despite this, Andrew kept his emotions in check and thought about the possibilities of Gendry and Arya visiting Beverly Hills sometime as well as teaching both of them more about American traditions. Just the thought of it made Andrew feel _good_ inside as a small smile crossed his face, directed to the other Westerosi, especially Gendry, who took notice of it and responded with a thumbs up.

After a few moments of giving them their final farewells offscreen, the five spies proceeded to enter the vehicle, and in a matter of seconds, the vehicle got started and was ready to take off back to the US. Poking through the window while looking down at their Westeros comrades, the five spies (including Sam) waved farewell to the Westerosi down below.

Waving back, the Westerosi watched as the plane prepared to take off, they all couldn't deny it had been fun having them around in Westeros, despite the danger, especially with how much they had learned from all five of them. They also knew it would be hard, that they would all miss them and would feel some difficulty in adjusting to them being gone.

The plane then took off, lifting into the air and flew away and as the Westerosi stared off into the horizon, where the plane had departed, they at once all felt the same sense of longing. The spies had been the first Americans to come to Westeros, something that those present would happily acknowledge, even with them gone now.

"Well, there they go," Gendry said at last. "I'm really gonna miss them, and having them around..."

Arya smiled at that. "Yeah, me too, it **was** so much _fun_ having them around."

"It was interesting. I'm gonna miss them." Sansa told the others.

Both Gendry and Arya smiled at that, in full agreement, as were the rest of the Westerosi whom all nodded in response. They continued to stare into the horizon where the plane had disappeared after taking off, taking the spies back home…

 **XXXXX**

 **IN THE SKIES ABOVE WESTEROS:**

In the plane headed back to the states, Robert and Clover, who were in seats together on the flight, were talking; specifically about the friends they made in Westeros, as well as the experience they've gone through in said country.

"Ah, those were some interesting friends we've made in Westeros, eh?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, Tywin took a _liking_ to you, and I thought he'd be the rough around the edges type."

"Yeah, you and Sansa bonded pretty quickly; being the girly girls you are."

"Yeah, we did."

A few tears then came to her eyes, as Robert took notice of it.

"What's up, honey?"

"I miss Westeros already…"

"Same here, but we left a _few minutes_ ago. Try to relax, okay?"

"All right, thanks babe."

Soon, both were relaxed, with Robert reading several chapters in John Grisham's _The Firm_ , and Clover working on her makeup in the bathroom of the jet.

* * *

Andrew and Alex were similarly talking to each other about their experience in Westeros and the _friends_ they made there.

"Ah, this was some mission we went on," Andrew kicked back and stretched. "I mean with how well we acquainted with the people of Westeros, combined with the friends that we made there too. What amazes me is that you managed to get through to Arya and get her to open up to you, in addition to becoming your friend, Alex."

"Yeah, I know Andy." Alex agreed. "I loved it there. I really am going to miss being in Westeros, but at least I have Arya's cell phone number so we can keep in touch."

"That's true, and I got Gendry's cell phone number too," Andrew admitted. "But yeah, it's good to _kick back_ and _**relax**_ after a _really_ _ **long**_ and _**tiring**_ mission."

"You said it, Andrew. I love you."

"I love you too Alex."

After a quick kiss on the lips, they then kicked back and relax for the whole ride back to the US. As Andrew stretched his legs out and crossed his arms behind his head and lied on them, Alex let out a cute yawn as she then slowly rests her head onto Andrew's lap. Soon she fell asleep and took a nap in such an adorable manner. Andrew looked at this in admiration and felt a pink blossom cross his cheeks along with a smile as he rubbed Alex's back to make her feel comfy. It was clear that the couple was relaxing together in a cutesy manner while they are heading back to Beverly Hills.

* * *

Sitting in her seat, her head resting in her hand, her shoulder against the armrest, Sam nonchalantly stared at the sky.

 _This mission is over._ She thought.

She could scarcely believe it. It has been days filled with so much action, drama and heartache she felt she had been in Westeros for a year. It'd felt weird, going back home, falling into her usual routine, seeing the places she lived in when she had grown accustomed to King's Landing. She had to admit that, even by her own standards, she had fit in almost immediately in that country, with its customs, its logic, the schemes in the air. Most of all, waking up in a place where Lancel wouldn't be felt weird. She knew it'd be awkward for her the first days, not seeing his sleepy eyes, his messed up hair, and his small smile to greet her. It _almost_ felt **sad** for some reason.

"I'll get used to it…Like I got used to _everything_ else."

Lancel Lannister had been quite a _mystery_ and an adventure.

Beverly Hills would _definitely_ seem dull without him in her life to spice things up…

 **XXXXX**

 **IN THE SKIES ABOVE THE USA:**

Sometime later, it was shown that the vehicle finally entered the US territory. Andrew was the first to take notice of this as he looked out the window and saw that they really were back in the US.

"Hey guys, check this out," Andrew got his comrades' attention as Alex, Robert, Clover and Sam checked out the same window he was looking out at. "We're back in the USA; back in our home country!"

Andrew pointed out the window for them to see as they were all surprised to see that they really were back in their home country. Unsure of what to say for a few moments, the mold was broken once Alex spoke up.

"Wow, I guess we really are back in the US," she said. "It's great that we are back in our home country and how we are back at our homes again!"

Clover grinned.

"It's _great_ to be home."

Robert nodded.

"Yeah, it'll feel great getting used to our _old routines_ again."

Sam didn't utter a single word as she stared out the window, entirely lost in thought.

* * *

 **IN THE SKIES ABOVE BEVERLY HILLS, CALIFORNIA:**

Eventually, the spies see that they've arrived at Beverly Hills, which got them feeling ecstatic, to say the least.

While she was glad to be home, at last, Sam had to admit this was the most bittersweet "home sweet home" moment she had _ever_ lived.

"It'll _pass_ ," she guessed. "Like everything did before."

"I know how you feel Sam. I miss Westeros too," Andrew spoke to Sam with sympathy. "But it was meant to happen and we're going to go back home eventually anyway. You get what I'm saying?"

Sam nodded at that, knowing that he was right about that. Still, it wasn't a crime to miss being in Westeros and seeing her new friends from there, including Lancel, wasn't it?

Shrugging his shoulders, Andrew observed the scenery down below them.

"Well, in any case, guys, we should probably land this vehicle someplace _private_ , so we don't attract attention and not give _ourselves_ away."

The other four spies agreed with what Andrew said, since if they gave themselves away, it would mean _**BIG**_ _trouble_ for WOOHP, and by extent, themselves.

Looking to see where they could park, Alex eventually noticed a place where they could park the vehicle secretly. The area in question was a fairly dark but convenient alley that looked like it was abandon and left alone. It was _perfect_ enough to land the craft without hoarding any eavesdroppers or tourists.

Pointing to said location, Alex got their attention.

"Hey, guys look! There's a deserted dark alley over there that we can park this vehicle in without attracting attention!"

"Great idea Alex; even if it's kinda tacky, at least we won't get attention from homeless people, muggers, that sort of thing," Clover explained.

"She's right. I think we'd better land now so we can start to head home." Robert told her.

"Great idea guys," Andrew nodded to Clover and Robert as he then turned his attention to the redhead. "Sam, would you please do the honor and land this vehicle into that spot."

Sam nodded and got to work with preparing to land the vehicle in the deserted alley, as they slowly descended down into the spot that they were hoping to land in.

* * *

A few minutes later, the vehicle finally made a landing in the alley as the craft was parked and shut off afterwards. Opening the hatchet door, the five spies got out of the vehicle and got a good look of the alley they were in and their surroundings.

Robert took a deep breath, feeling more at home now that he was breathing California air again.

"What an excellent day for an _exorcism_." He said, a bit groggy from sleeping on the flight.

"What the…? Robby!" Clover yelled, getting the reference.

"Honey…?"

"You know I hated _that_ movie. You had us watch it for a date. You know how I feel about horror movies. A lot of parts made me sick."

"Oh yeah…?"

"Yeah, her head spinning around, how they made her face look, the part where she masturbates with a crucifix, the priest throwing himself out a window down this flight of stairs."

"Babe, I said I was sorry."

She slapped him across the cheek, _hard_ enough to leave a mark. She even wanted to _claw_ at his face but decided against it.

She shivered, not because it was cold, but because of the scenes in the movie. They'd given her nightmares for some time afterwards, and during the movie, she'd felt like vomiting several times.

He hugged her, which helped to calm her down.

"Yeah guys c'mon, this is no time to be thinking about _The Exorcist,_ especially since I'm not that crazy about that movie myself…" Alex moaned.

"Same here, I really wasn't into that movie," Andrew agreed with his Hispanic girlfriend. "Besides, I think it's high time we get out of here and into our daily regular clothes."

The other four agreed as they used their compowders (iPhone compowders in Andrew and Robert's case) to change back into the outfits that they wore _before_ they went on _that_ mission.

"Well now that that's settled, let's get out of here, but first things first," he turned his attention to Sam. "Sam, what do you suppose we do with the _vehicle_ over there?"

Her compowder still in hand, Sam typed on its buttons.

"I'm sending Jerry its location; he'll have it picked up."

* * *

As Sam was doing just that, Clover looked curious as to what they should do _by_ now.

"So, what should we do now?" Clover questioned.

"I don't know about you, but I think it'd be best if we get out of this alley, and go somewhere just to take a load off. Especially after this tiring and exhausting mission, we've been on for the past couple of weeks." Alex yawned and stretched in exhaustion.

"That's an outstanding idea, Alex," Andrew was clearly tired too, judging by his facial expression. "I'm feeling very tired myself from this mission too."

"I'm with you on that, Andy." Robert explained. "It'll help to get rid of this jetlag, that's for sure. Also, think a nice hot shower will do me good."

"My thoughts exactly," Andrew then turned to face Sam. "What about you Sam?"

The redhead looked up from her gadget.

"Huh, yeah, let's do that."

If she had to be honest, her fatigue wasn't really physical. And while she knew her friends would listen to her and try to understand her, she didn't feel like opening up right now. It was too fresh and she could mend herself. Her compowder rang. She opened it and read the message.

"Jerry just confirmed he's taking care of that baby behind us. Let's go home."

"Good idea, I'm feeling bushed," Andrew commented. "I can't wait to get home and relax and give Jumly her pate wet cat food."

"Yeah, that would be a marvelous idea, Andrew." Alex gleamed in agreement.

"I could use the rest. Wait for this jetlag to wear off."

He stretched and yawned.

"I'm with you, honey." Clover told her boyfriend.

"Say, mind if I walk you home before I get to my house?"

"Not at all, you'll have to take me through the garage. I don't have my house key with me."

"Not a problem." Clover explained.

She took his hand as a result.

"Well, let's go." Andrew stated.

"All right," the others said at the same time.

With that, the five spies left the alley, all of them smiling softly as they planned on heading back to their homes, especially hoping to rest after such a long and exhausting mission. Clover planned, however, to head to Robert's place before her own. They all shared smiles again, all glad to be home, even though Westeros had been fun, home was where the heart was, as they say. With all said and done the spies walked down the street, heading back to their normal everyday lives...

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 11**

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter everyone! We hope that you enjoyed this chapter too, and look forward to the final chapter.**

 **Now as we promised, here are the prefaces that each of us wrote:**

 **Boris Yeltsin:  
** **I again came up with dialogue for Robert and Clover, as well as for Tywin, Rob, Jon, Myrcella, Jaime, Tommen, Rickon, and Bran. I also handled the whole wedding scene, location food and reception options included, and have Robert and Clover go with beer for drinks, as well as discussing the spies' religions. I incorporated works by _John Grisham_ into the story, at least 2 of his novels are brought up. I also picked out the song choices for Robert and Clover. I came up with the idea of the 2 former WOOHP agents, with Lucien being inspired by a character who appears in a few of John Grisham's works, and Chico was inspired by the character in the comic and show _Deadly Class_. I also came up with how bad Chico was from envy. I also came up with ball room dancing, as well as the stores bits for Robert and Clover, and Robert and Jon's reaction, as well as Jon's joke about how Robert should become a lawyer when his time as a spy is over. Something else that I came up with was the part where Robert had one last breakfast with the Lannisters before they parted ways. Lastly, I came up with the exorcism line, a reference to _The Exorcist_ , as well as Clover's reaction to it, and later, her suggestion that Clover walk Robert to his house before she heads to her own.**

 **Assassin Master Ezio 91:  
** **Like before, I handled the dialogue for Arya and Gendry, as well as Eddard and Catelyn. I also came up with the song choice for Arya to be listening to at the beginning, as well as the idea of it being the anniversary of Mycah's funeral. Working with Parent12D I once again worked on the scene with Arya and Gendry and their interactions with Alex and Andrew, compromising on the shop that Alex and Arya explored as well as the prank items. The prank Arya revealed to Alex was an idea I just came up with randomly and offered for use. I also thought up the idea for Andrew and Gendry to be in the video game store and the video came they chose, working once more with Parent12D for Andrew and Gendry's session of geek talk, inspired by the two of us and how we'd likely talk about such things in real life. It was Boris Yeltsin who came up with the rugburn thing as the payback on Robert which I accepted and used. I also worked with Parent12D to incorporate something from one of my previous GOT stories, including Arya's secret regrading her dancing. Lastly, I worked on the scenes where Arya, Alex, Andrew and Gendry took photos of each other as well as writing the ending of the chapter and proofreading it as I had done previously too.**

 **Marina Ka-Fai:  
** **So, for today's chapter, apart from the Sam/Lancel moment and the proofreading, I helped out with some of the outfits during the wedding ceremony. I came up with some details regarding Sam's beliefs, what Lancel's family had during the wedding feast etc. I also corrected some part of our chapter's guide regarding some reactions Sam had, to make it feel more natural.**

 **Parent12D:  
** **For this chapter, I once again handled the dialogue parts for Andrew and Alex, as well as work with Assassin master ezio 91 on the scenes focusing on Andrew/Gendry and Alex/Arya. I also came up with the store for Alex and Arya to look through that Assassin and I compromised on, and I came up with that prank gag stuff that Alex shows to Arya. Another thing that I contributed too was help Boris Yeltsin and Marina Ka-Fai with coming up with religions for the spies; Andrew is an agnostic while I felt Alex could be a catholic. I helped with coming up with the beverage options for the reception for each person attending with different drinks based on their age and personalities. I also collaborated with Assassin with the aforementioned video game store where Andrew and Gendry talked like geeks during the scene to show how Assassin and I would be in real life. I had decided on Andrew/Gendry and Alex/Arya to take pictures before they departed and give each other hugs, as well as choosing the song of my choice for Andrew to listen to in the beginning. There are parts that are in different languages to; such as 'hijo de puta' being 'son of a bitch' in Spanish, 'manquer' being 'miss' in French, and 'mi novio' being 'my boyfriend' in Spanish. Lastly, aside from looking over this chapter to make sure it's in good shape, I had Andrew mention he'd feed Jumly some pate wet cat food; the kind of stuff that I use to feed to Chumly all the time.**

 **Well aside from all that was said in this chapter, we have nothing else to say for this chapter. That being said, the epilogue/finale is next on the final chapter in this story. This has been a thrill ride for all of us and we have enjoyed it. Therefore, we hope you guys look forward to the finale of this story and hope you have enjoyed this story all in all!**

 **For now, only if you guys like, you can leave a review to this story to let us know what you think, if you like this story, and (it may not worth be asking this by this point) if there's something you don't like about this chapter. It's up to you readers if you want to review this chapter.**

 **Outside of that, that's all for this chapter! Until the finale chapter comes up, take care and thanks again for reading readers!**


	12. Chapter 12

**LOVE AND DUTY**

 **Okay readers, this is chapter 12 to this story; the final chapter, written by Boris Yeltsin, Assassin master ezio 91, Marina Ka-Fai, and me!**

 **Now since this is the last chapter of the story, there's nothing else to this chapter, as this is where everything closes up for the story. As for the overall theme of this story, it's mainly about friendship and about having to work together, which is how this story was created, and this theme of 'working together' is evident constantly throughout this story, and it's especially noticeable in this chapter.**

 **Anyway, since this is the finale chapter, we just want to say that we hope you've enjoyed this story overall, and we hope you'll enjoy this chapter too! Without any other author notes to add here, enjoy the chapter readers!**

 **DISCLAIMER: All characters of Totally Spies belong to Marathon Media and all characters of Game of Thrones belong to George R. R. Martin. The character Andrew is owned by me, and Robert is owned by Boris Yeltsin.**

 **Now for the last time, all the prefaces will be shown at the end of the chapter. Until then, enjoy everyone!**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS, CALIFORNIA:**

It had been _three_ weeks since Andrew, Alex, Robert, Clover and Sam had departed from Westeros, and had arrived back in the US, _and_ in Beverly Hills. It took a while to get readjusted back to American life, but they had gone back to the basics that they were acquainted with. They had reverted back to their normal regular routine that they followed prior to heading to Westeros in the first place. In spite of this though, the five of them had to admit, they _did_ **miss** their Westerosi friends that they grown close to in that country, and it's _shown_ by their fairly bored and occasionally sulking expressions.

Despite that however, Clover had been _overjoyed_ upon getting a text from Sansa with the selfies they'd taken. She was so happy, she almost screamed, but fought down the impulse. She did however, text the redhead back, thanking her for sending them.

Likewise, Andrew had sent Gendry the photos that he took with Gendry to his cell phone via text messaging, and to his surprise, Gendry ended up sending him a text; thanking him for sending him the photos they took together. Similarly, Alex did the same with the photos she took with Arya through her compowder. She texted the photos to Arya's cell phone, and just like with Andrew, Alex got a text from Arya, thanking her for the photos they took together before they departed from Westeros.

Aside from that, they haven't had gotten a hold of their Westerosi friends at all, since they were busy with their daily routine. Likewise, their Westerosi friend didn't get a hold of them either, as they assumed that they were rather busy with their own lives too. This wasn't a bother however, as they knew that they would hear from them again, and they had some hopes about being able to see them again soon.

* * *

Her head in her hands, Sam looked through her window, gazing away. Despite what she initially thought, her nostalgia didn't fade away with time and her usual routine coming back in her life. Instead, it turned into actual sadness, with the feeling of something missing. It ached. It had never occurred with any of her previous crushes before. This was what scared her the most. Deep down, it made sense. Despite the short time they spent together, Sam had seen _more_ of Lancel's intimacy than any other **boys** she had dated. They had been through horrible things together. It cemented their relationship. Her crush turned into actual romantic feelings. For him, friendship. Or so she hoped. Apart from a message replying to the one she sent him, letting him know she was home, Lancel had been completely silent. A part of her knew why. Her friends and she had known, through Jerry that Cersei's trial was coming up. And Lancel, at the time she left, was still recovering. She knew all of that. Yet, she felt somewhat abandoned.

 _Should I make the first move?_ She thought.

Despite her yearn to reach out, whenever she opened her _Facebook_ account, looked at her phone, she stared at it for a moment and sighed, not knowing what to say. After this missing and what they experienced, every word she thought of felt dull, void of any meaning or interest. Words felt _meaningless_.

 **XXXXX**

As Sam was thinking about Lancel, Robert and Clover were at his house having lunch. Robert had found some Atlantic cod his dad had brought home, and he'd cooked that off along with fries. Both were sharing the fries and the 4 pieces of fish; 2 each, with Robert opting for root beer for a drink, while Clover went with lemonade. Both were in chairs by the TV, their food and drinks on TV trays in front of them, while a show Robert liked was on in the background.

"Hey Robby…?" Clover began.

"Hmmm…?"

She queried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll miss _them_ , but it's great to be home." Robert told her, sipping his drink.

"Totally, I got a text from Sansa BTW." She added.

Robert smiled. "That's great."

"She's doing fine. Who knows? Maybe _they_ can try to visit us some time." Clover replied.

"Yeah, that'd be cool."

Clover smiled around her bite of fish.

"That double date with Alex and Andrew still on?" She asked.

"As far as I know, it sure is." He told her.

Clover replied with a grin. "Awesome, that's what I love to here."

The show caught her attention was _Deadly Class_.

"You told me this show was weird, and I believe it." She remarked.

"Yeah. It's crazy, but I _love_ it."

 _Men…_ Clover thought, grinning while shaking her head.

She didn't get why Robert was into these shows with violence, crude language and whatnot, but she didn't have to be interested in them herself.

She relaxed after they'd finished lunch, her head resting against the back of the armchair, as Robert did the same in his recliner.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Andrew and Alex were spending some time together at Andrew's house. They had eaten lunch together quite some time together, and they were currently sitting on the couch, watching some TV together. They have been watching a wide range of different shows, including _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_ , _Gilligan's Island_ , _Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C_ , _M*A*S*H_ , _Loud House_ , and many more. Both of them were taking advantage of this and relaxing together on the couch. They decided to cease the moment and make small talk amongst each other.

"Ah, it's such a wonderful day, isn't it Andrew?" Alex was the first to speak.

"It sure is," Andrew calmly told her in a casual manner.

A moment passed before Alex felt like asking her boyfriend.

"Hey Andy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

Alex sighed. "Don't you miss being in Westeros?"

Andrew simply shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Sure I do, and I also miss everyone we have been associated with there," he said.

"I'm glad that I sent those photos to Arya. She loves them."

"I'm happy that I sent the photos I took with Gendry. He _also_ loves them."

"That's good to know."

"I know."

Alex was about to ask Andrew another question that came to her mind. Before she could do that though, a scratching noise caught their attention as they turned their attention to the front door.

The perpetrator responsible for scratching at the door was none other than Jumly. She was Andrew's tortoiseshell cat who was dark brown with tan spots all throughout her body, with a tan color nose and face. She had tan yellow color eyes to match her overall appearance. Judging by how she was constantly clawing at the front door, she clearly wanted to go outside for a bit, and Andrew knew this. Letting out a sigh, Andrew got up and headed straight to the door. Once he approached it, Jumly stopped scratching and look up at Andrew and started meowing at him.

"I know Jumly, you want to go outside," Andrew then opened the front door for her to go out. "There you go."

With one more satisfied meow, Jumly went out the door and had gone outside. Once she was out, Andrew closed the door and went back to the couch, as Alex witnessed this.

"Ah, Andy I must confess, Jumly is such a sweet and adorable cat," Alex gushed with a sparkle in her gaze.

"I know." Andrew gave that stoic smirk as he sat back down next to Alex.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Alex decided to start some _more_ small talk.

"You know Andy," she started. "I really _miss_ Arya."

"Yeah," her boyfriend agreed. "I'm starting to _miss_ having Gendry around myself."

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?"

"Well, we shall see about that."

"I mean, I've grown really close to Arya," Alex confessed. "The two of us grown really close to each other, and it almost seemed like we were partners in crime."

Alex grinned at what she said as Andrew smirked at her admiration of her punk girl bestie.

"I know what you are going through sweetheart," he assured her. "I felt like I've grown a strong connection with Gendry, especially after the adventure we went on together, and from us having lunch together _and_ seeing what he does for work. The both of us felt like we have formed a powerful partnership, and I'm proud of it too."

"Yeah," Alex sighed. "I really hope on seeing _them_ again."

"It's like I said, we shall see…"

A moment of silence had passed before Alex asked another question.

"Hey Andrew, do you think Arya could possibly text me at some point?" She queried.

Andrew shrugged his shoulders.

"Well it's possible babe," Andrew jokingly remarked. "As a matter of fact, there is also the possibility that she could text you at any given time; at _any_ **minute** to be exact."

Alex looked confused by what he said, but before she could ask him to elaborate, her compowder went off as she took it out and saw that she received a text message.

"Hey, I just got a text message on my compowder," she pointed out.

"Well, any idea who that message is from?" Andrew looked curious.

"Hold on, I'm checking it out for myself right now." Alex told him as she then saw what the text message said precisely:

 **hey, i want you to go outside, there's a surprise waiting for you. you are going to love it, trust me. - Arya Stark.**

Upon reading the text message, Alex let out a light gasp in surprise, as Andrew wondered what this was all about.

"So who is it from?" He questioned.

"You're not gonna believe this Andy," she told him. "I just got a text from Arya!"

Andrew was wide-eyed for a second, but then retained his stoic deadpan expression.

"Well what do you know, talk about a rather lucky coincidence," he deadpanned in such a dry manner.

"I know, and there's more to it," Alex's cheerful tone didn't fade upon Andrew's response as she beamed. "The message says that the both of us have to go outside to see a surprise that is waiting for the both of us. She also wrote that we're going to _love_ it!"

This got Andrew to be curious, as he wondered about this surprise Arya has in store for them.

"Well I wonder what the surprise is that Arya's talking about," he rubbed his chin.

"There's only one way to find out," she declared. "Let's go outside and see for ourselves!"

"Fine by me," Andrew shrugged as he turned off the TV. "Let's check this surprise out!"

"You know it Andy," Alex winked at him as she got off the couch and headed to the door. "Let's go."

"Roger that Alex." Andrew grabbed his backpack first and put it on his back, as he then followed Alex out the door, closing it on the way out, as they went to investigate what this **surprise** was that Arya had to show them…

 **XXXXX**

Once they got outside, their attention was caught by three figures that were right in front of the house. When they got a good look of them, they were revealed to be Arya, Gendry and Lancel, whom left the two of them surprised by their sudden appearance. They had no idea how they got here, or what they were doing here in Beverly Hills. In Alex's case, she thought it was an allusion at first, but she figured it to be true once she pinched herself. Still, they had some questions that they'd like to ask them.

Once they approached them and came face to face with the three of them, Andrew and Alex could only utter their names in a bamboozled manner.

"A-A-Arya…? Is…Is that you…?" Alex stuttered breathlessly.

Arya smirked in response, rolling her eyes. "Who did _you_ think **I** was?"

Meanwhile, Andrew was equally shocked as he rubbed his eyes and gulped.

"Whoa…uh, Gendry, is that you dude?" He wanted to make sure.

Gendry nodded with a cocky grin. "The one and only, in the flesh."

It was then Andrew and Alex examined Lancel and they were surprised to see that he was here too.

"Whoa, Lancel, you're here too?" Both of them spoke simultaneously.

Lancel grinned.

"Yeah, I know, I changed a lot in a few weeks. The perks of being _healthy_ again."

Andrew and Alex came to believe that it was really them, here in Beverly Hills. Needless to say, they were thrilled to see them again.

"It's nice to finally see you guys again." Both Andrew and Alex expressed positively.

"It's nice to see you guys too." Gendry replied.

Arya's smirk widened. "It sure is, I'm glad to see you both myself."

"Likewise, it's great to see you all again." He softly smiled.

All three of them greeted the two with nothing but smiles, _even_ Arya, who was truly hyped to see Alex again. Though there were still some questions that needed to be answered.

"Well I'm happy to see you guys again, but how did you guys get here?" Andrew was the first to ask.

"And what brings you three here?" Alex queried, seeing there was a reason for their presence here.

"I promise, you'll understand better in a few moments, but right now, I need to ask a favor of you two."

"Sure, what is it that you want _us_ to do?" Andrew looked curious.

"If you'd be kind enough to have Robert and Clover join us at this address?" He asked, handing them a piece of paper. "I'd like to surprise them."

Gendry shrugged and explained. "The uh, rendezvous point can be anywhere you guys decide. So long as Clover and Robert don't see the three of us until you escort them there."

"Well, there's the backyard of Robert's house that Andy and I can use as a rendezvous point for him and Clover," Alex pointed. "We'll be sure to get them here after they meet us at _that_ location."

Arya nodded, her smirk returning. "Now that's the spirit, _loving_ that tactical process you've got."

Alex started blushing at Arya's compliment as Andrew proceeded to get his cell phone out.

"Well I suppose it's a good idea for me to send Robert a text message while giving him instructions," Andrew opened his cell phone and proceeded to create a message. "We'll be sure to come back once Robert and Clover are with us."

"Yes please, Andrew. I think it'd be nice to surprise them."

Gendry smiled lightly. "Well, we'll be waiting here for you guys to make it back with Clover and Robert, seeing as we're not actually going anywhere."

"You can count on us," Alex gleefully said as Andrew was sending the text message. "Afterwards, we'll find out more from you guys regarding those questions we had."

Smiling as she looked around Arya remarked. "You'll find out more soon. So I told you you'd love the surprise waiting for you outside, huh?"

"Uhhh, I really did _l-love_ it Arya." Alex felt a blush forming on her face again.

"Well I'm glad to hear that Alex." Arya replied.

As Alex still had that blush on her face, Andrew had just sent the text message and closed up his cell phone.

"Okay guys, I just sent Robert a text message, informing him to have himself and Clover meet me and Alex in Robert's backyard at a rendezvous point so we can show them the surprise of a lifetime," Andrew pocketed his cell phone. "So I guess we should head over to the rendezvous point we pinpointed."

"I can't wait to see their expressions; I hope they'll be as happy as you are."

"Same here dude," Andrew chuckled. "We'll be back guys."

Gendry immediately spoke up. "Can't wait, looking forward to seeing Robert and Clover's reactions when they get here."

"They'll probably be surprised to no end," Alex chirped as she followed Andrew to Robert's backyard at the rendezvous point. "We'll be back in a bit."

Arya laughed at that. "Yeah, they are gonna be _so_ psyched **and** surprised. See you guys in a bit."

"They most certainly are Arry." Gendry agreed.

"See you there." Lancel called out to them as they were walking away.

With that said, the three Westerosi waited while Andrew and Alex went to the designated location to recruit Robert and Clover to show them the surprise of a lifetime…

 **XXXXX**

Clover and Robert, meanwhile, were watching _13 Reasons Why_. The episode in question involved the character Bryce Walker, a character that they both disliked.

"He thinks he can get away with everything, _even_ rape." Clover explained, horrified.

She felt that _not even_ Mandy deserved to have something like _that_ happen to her.

"I know. Some people think money can get them anything they want, ugh." Robert told her.

His cell phone went off, but it wasn't a call, it was a text as he opened it for himself.

Clover jumped at the sound, almost choking on the water she was sipping.

"What the… What the heck is that?"

"It's a text."

"Who's it from?"

"Give me a minute, geez."

Robert soon opened it and began reading it:

 **Hey Robert bro, I need you n Clover to come out 2 the backyard n meet me n Alex at this rendezvous point. There's a surprise that we have 2 show u once you get here. Trust me; you'll luv it buddy ol' pal. – Andrew Peterson**

Robert's eyes went _wide_ upon reading it. He read over it again just to be sure.

"Who's it from?"

"It's from Andrew, and he wants us to meet him and Alex in my backyard. It's something about a rendezvous point. They've got some sort of _surprise_ for us."

 _Ugh. I don't usually like surprises, but for them, I'll make an exception._ Clover thought, turning off the TV.

"What do I have to lose?"

"Great, let's go."

She soon followed him to his back door after both had gotten their shoes on, having kicked them off when they'd gotten into his house. Both of them were looking forward to Andrew and Alex's surprise…

* * *

They soon made their way down the back stairs and into the back yard. Clover was the first to spot them.

" _There_ they are." She pointed to the two brunettes.

Alex waved to them, which Clover returned.

"Well, let's see what this is all about." Robert told his girlfriend.

"Totally."

They steadily approached them, with Clover gently gripping Robert's left arm.

As they were approaching, while Alex continued to wave towards them with a gleeful smile on her face, Andrew was shown with an amused grin, fully anticipated by their arrival.

 _Just as I planned, they made it._ Andrew couldn't help but smirk as Robert and Clover confronted them.

Once they caught up with Andrew and Alex, the former made the appropriate comment.

"Well, I'm glad that you two made it, just as I hope." He remarked.

"We came as soon as we got your text." Robert told him.

"So, what's with the rendezvous and what's this surprise of yours?" Clover raised an eyebrow.

"Well, this rendezvous point _was_ set up to prepare you both for the surprise of a lifetime." Alex informed her.

"And as for the surprise itself, we must instruct the both of you to follow us and we'll show you the surprise for yourself." Andrew instructed.

"Consider it done." Robert told them, ready to follow them.

"I'm _down_ with that too." Clover explained.

"That's what I like to hear you guys," Andrew opened the backyard gate, fully impressed with their enthusiasm. "Shall we take our leave?"

"I'm more than ready Andy," Alex then faced Robert and Clover. "Well you guys, let's go to where your surprise is, so you can see it for yourself!"

"Well, whatever it is, I'm looking forward to it. It must be huge, judging by the sounds of it."

"Yeah. Any idea what it is?" Clover grilled.

"There's only one way to find out," Robert concluded. "Let's go."

"Alright, the surprise awaits us." Andrew declared.

The four of them departed from Robert's backyard and closed the gate behind them, as they were heading to the area that the surprise was waiting for them in, with Robert and Clover had some prolepsis on what the **BIG** surprise could be…

* * *

Once they got to the area where the surprise was located, Robert and Clover took notice of three figures that were near the front entrance of Andrew's house, and took a closer examination of them. When they saw that the three figures were Arya, Gendry and Lancel, both Robert and Clover grew wide eyed and shocked; completely surprised and bamboozled by their presence in the US, let alone Beverly Hills. A cloud of thoughts crossed their minds as they were unsure of how to take this in.

 _What the heck…? Wow. How'd they get here?_ Robert thought.

 _I'm happy to see them, but how the hell did they end up coming here, when did they get here and how long are they staying?_ Clover thought.

Andrew and Alex took notice at how they looked surprise and they had grins that foreshadowed this would happen.

"Bingo," both Andrew and Alex said in unison as they approached the three Westerosis.

Once they were together, Robert and Clover couldn't believe their eyes. Wanting to double check, they decided to make sure it was them.

"Gendry…? _Arya…? **Lancel…?"**_ Robert stuttered, feeling breathless.

"Like…is it really _you_ guys, or is this some _crazy practical_ joke?" Clover managed.

Arya ended up with a wide smirk on her face, amused by Robert and Clover's shocked faces. "You're _damn_ right it's us."

They noted her confidence was still there as usual.

"You would be correct. _Surprise_ ," Gendry added confidently, with a playful smirk on his own face.

It was quite clear the two of them were pleased with the reactions their surprise presence had got from Clover and Robert.

Lancel couldn't help giggling.

"Yep, that's us! Didn't expect us, did you? You should see your faces, this is _priceless_!"

"Yeah, I'm impressed with how surprised they were _too_ Lancel," Andrew joked. "This was the _**LAST**_ thing they were expecting to see."

"You said it Andy," Alex chuckled in agreement.

Gendry, Lancel and _especially_ Arya also shared some laughs with Andrew and Alex for a moment or so before they stopped. At that point, Robert and Clover were convinced that they really were here.

"Well it's a pleasure to see you three again." Robert greeted.

"What he said, even if we didn't know if we'd see you guys again." Clover said, hugging each of them.

Gendry smiled at that. "It's great to see you guys again too."

Arya nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad that you're happy to see us again. It's also quite funny, seeing how surprised you were upon seeing us."

"Good to see you two again." He smiled.

"Okay, as much as I'd like seeing reunions, I'd like to have some questions answered since we are here," Andrew wondered.

"Yeah, like how did you guys get here?" Alex questioned.

"What the _fuck_ are you guys doing here?" Clover grilled.

"And why are all four of us here in the first place?" Robert pumped.

"Well, I wanted to be out of Westeros for a while, with everything that happened and everything that will happen next." Lancel started, his gaze becoming distant, his voice still assured but a bit darker. "So, I thought, why not study abroad? I had always wanted to do that and now that I know Sam, and you guys of course, Beverly Hills seemed like the best place to settle down in. My parents found a flat, they rented it, I filled some papers and voilà.

Seeing unspoken questions in their eyes, he continued.

"My parents flew with me before heading home, so they could bring me my car. I have a private, locked up garage. I picked up the keys before meeting you guys. The agency wouldn't want to send them directly to me in Westeros and I understand them. What if they had gotten lost in the mail? I'd be deep in _poop_ by now."

"And as for us, well…Arry and I are here to help Lancel out." Gendry explained. "He got a hold of us and asked for our help, we couldn't turn him down, what with him considering us friends and all, plus it was a chance to come to Beverly Hills."

"That's right." Arya confirmed. "Also I wanted to get away from Winterfell for a bit, Gendry and I are staying here temporarily and well..." She approached Alex with a grin and put her arm around Alex's back. "I wanted to spend some quality time with my _best bud_ , Alex."

"Oh… _uh…_ " Alex felt flustered as a blush crossed her face yet again. "I'd _love_ to spend some quality time with you too Arya. It would be fun!"

Arya grinned and gave her thumbs up in exchange.

"Yeah, that sounds quite reasonable," Andrew remarked. "It's impressive that you got a new apartment in Beverly Hills Lancel."

Lancel slightly blushed.

"Well, I didn't do anything; my parents did all the work. But thanks."

"It's my pleasure man," Andrew grinned. "And we'd be happy to help you guys out."

"He's right. So what are we waiting for," Alex quizzed. "Shouldn't we check out the apartment for ourselves?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing it for myself. Let's get going." Robert said.

" _Wait!_ Aren't we forgetting Sam?" Clover questioned.

"Yeah, what about Sam," Alex was confused. "Shouldn't we have her invited in this too?"

Andrew and Robert also had similar questions to their girlfriends as they were wondering why Sam isn't here with them.

His gaze seemed to soften at the mention of her name.

"I left her in the dark on purpose. You'd do me a great favor if you played along." He asked.

"How come?" Alex tilted her head.

"I want to surprise her at her doorstep. Thought it'd be an even better reunion after all this time. I know she didn't want to leave. So, I'll come to her instead."

"Yeah that's a pretty good reason Lancel," Andrew agreed with his logic. "I mean Sam was pretty down in the dumps after we left Westeros."

"Totally. She's been spacing out on us a lot, like she had you guys on her mind, _especially_ Lancel."

Robert nodded.

"Yeah, she felt pretty blue when we left."

"Yeah, Sammy truly missed Lancel," Alex admitted. "So I think this would be a _ **BIG**_ surprise for her."

Gendry then explained. "Before we do that though, we need to help Lancel set up his new house with all the boxes and that."

"Yup, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it, if Lancel's house was _fully_ set up and decorated appropriately and such." Arya remarked.

"Her smile will be worth the wait. Or her slap. I don't know. I was a _shitty_ friend, not contacting her for so long when I promised I would. But I'd welcome her first."

"Well, then its settles," Andrew commented. "Let's get this _show_ on the road."

"I'm way ahead of you Andrew." Alex gushed.

"What are we waiting for?" Clover inquired, grinning.

"Right, let's get a move on." Robert mentioned, grinning like an idiot.

Gendry shrugged. "Well, I think it'd be best to just get down to business setting up Lancel's home."

Arya agreed. "Yeah, I wanna get to work on the apartment too, get it all squared away and done. Let's get moving."

"It's settled then! The truck is waiting near the building; I thought it'd be better, so we wouldn't have to carry huge boxes on a long distance."

With a collective cheer, they all decided to head to Lancel's new place, which was a few blocks or so away…

 **XXXXX**

As they were walking to Lancel's new flat, Andrew felt it was best to share with Lancel what his house looks like; inside and out. Since he was going to be moving into Beverly Hills, it wouldn't hurt to have him know what his house looks like, wouldn't it?

Ceasing the moment, Andrew then got his attention.

"Excuse me Lancel," he started. "Since you're going to be a resident of Beverly Hills, I think it would be nice if I share with you what my house looks like on the inside and out."

Upon hearing that, Lancel's gaze was met towards Andrew. Realizing that he got his attention, Andrew decided to start the description.

"You see, I live in a two floor home, and on the outside, the house is white/light yellow or tan in color, with grayish black asphalt shingle type roofing, and several windows upstairs and downstairs," he described. "As for the inside, there are several rooms on both floors. These rooms include a living room with a fireplace, a small bathroom, a dining room, the kitchen, the laundry room, a back patio deck, and a closet downstairs. And upstairs, there's a big bathroom with a shower/bathtub, two bedrooms; one is mine and the other's a guests room, and two closets; one in my bedroom and one in the guests room."

"Looks super cosy." Lancel commented.

"You think that's impressive? Care to hear about my house?"

Lancel giving Robert his attention was more than enough of an answer for him. As such, Robert continued his explanation.

"It's got orange and yellow color bricks with a red roof. There are two floors; the first floor has a basement, living room, a dining room, downstairs bathroom, two closets; one on each side of the bathroom, an office, and my parent's bedroom, not to mention the kitchen. As for the second floor, we have 2 bedrooms. One's my bedroom, the other one is a guest room, and a half bathroom."

"Sounds terrific."

"And that's not all. You've heard of the _Roku_? Well, I've got one in my house I use for watching TV." Robert told Lancel.

"I have to say I've heard of it but I'm more of a _Netflix_ aficionado…though I'd love to give it a try."

Gendry turned his attention towards Andrew. "Whoa, now that is some house you live in, sounds like a great place."

It was easy to tell he was in fact quite interested in the house from its description alone.

"Ah, well dude," Andrew sounded flattered as a pink blushed crossed his face. "I take that as a compliment Gendry pal. Thanks for that."

"You're welcome Andy." He replied as he patted Andrew on the back. "Always buddy."

Andrew ended up giving him a smile in exchange.

Meanwhile, Alex felt like sharing the description of her house to Arya. Tapping her shoulder, Alex got her attention.

"Hey Arya, since we are talking about how houses look, I think its best if I share with you what my house looks like."

Arya quirked an eyebrow at that, seemingly curious. "Oh, sure go ahead, I'd love to hear what your house looks like."

"Eh, it's nothing _too_ fancy," Alex shrugged. "It's just a simple magenta color house that's two stories tall with a few doors, windows, and a mahogany roof on the top. As for the inside, there's just a living room, dining room, kitchen, laundry room, two bathrooms, two bedrooms, several closets, an attic and a basement."

"Wow." Arya replied in response. "Your house sounds so cool from the description alone."

"Ah thanks for that Arya," Alex smiled gleefully.

Arya nodded in response, smiling.

Then her eyes widened. "Oh that's right, hey Clover...um, I was meant to tell you, Sansa says hi and, she misses you."

Clover smiled.

"Tell her I miss her too when you get the chance." She told Arya.

"Sure thing, I'll pass that on." Arya replied with a smile.

After that was settled, Andrew felt like sharing something else with Lancel.

"Hey you know Lancel, I'm actually very glad that you're throwing this _surprise_ for Sam," Andrew expressed. "I'm also looking forward to becoming good friends with you dude."

"I'm hoping we can _form_ a friendship myself." Robert told Lancel, smiling.

Lancel beamed.

"Thanks. I look forward to it!"

He stared ahead. While the neighborhood was beautiful, he couldn't enjoy it, his mind turned to his former bodyguard and new friend.

"I can't wait to see her face." He admitted.

Gendry nodded. "I agree completely, Sam is gonna flip with _joy_ when she finds out about this surprise Andy."

Andrew flashes Gendry a smirk as a result. "Amen to that Gendry. I can't wait to see the thrill and joy on Sam's face when she finds out about this."

"I agree with Andy. I'm sure the three of us; me, Andrew and Lancel can become pretty close and do _manly_ things. Watch sports, shoot pool, things like that." Robert told the others.

"Yeah, you got that right Robert," Andrew then faced Lancel once again. "Trust me on this dude, I guarantee you that the **both** of us will become best friends, just like _I_ did with Robert _and_ Gendry."

"I'm with you there, Andy." Robert said, shaking Andrew's hand.

"Same here," Gendry remarked. "Always glad to be friends with someone like you."

"I can't wait." Lancel said, still smiling, though it seemed to fade away. "I have to admit I don't have _many_ friends."

"That's okay dude," Andrew said in an assuring tone. "We wouldn't hold that against you, especially since I only have a few friends myself."

Lancel ended up giving Andrew a small smile.

* * *

It was then that Andrew remembered something that he had to share with Gendry, since it crossed his mind.

"Hey Gendry, before I forget, there's something else I have to share with you."

"What is it?" Gendry asked, curious.

"Okay, well first things first, do you remember those button pins that I showed you previously?" He reminded him.

He smiled and nodded. "Ah yes, I remember them."

"Well dude, after I got back from Westeros, I went out and got some more button pins for my backpack." Andrew revealed to him.

"Oh really," Gendry gasped, before grinning. "Well, I'd love to see them."

"You don't have to ask me twice dude," Andrew took off his backpack. "Here they are."

Gendry looked and noticed that in addition to the ones he saw before there were six new button pins that were present.

The first one was a painting of a yellow banana on a white background, with a signature that said 'Andy Warhol' that was handwritten underneath the banana, with an arrow pointing to the tip of the banana with small text that says 'peel slowly and see' next to the arrow.

The second one was a composite sepia photograph of a band, with members of the _Jasta 11 Division of the Luftstreitkräfte_ , in front of a hydrogen cloud expanding from an outline of the _Hindenburg_ exploding, all on a red color background.

The third one was a collage of butterflies, teeth, zeppelins and assorted imagery on a white background, with an artist's name and "III" subtitle in the center.

The fourth one was the front of a brownstone, which was actually a New York tenement block that showed _96 and 98 East 8th Street/St. Mark's Place Manhattan_ with a band's name on the top center, and text that spelled out 'P-H-Y-S-I-C-A-L G-R-A-F-F-I-T-I', starting from the upper left window and ending by the lower right window.

The fifth one was a blurred photograph of a pink color man wearing a helmet and sash and brandishing a sword on what appeared to be a dark purple/black color background.

The sixth one was a photograph of a nude male infant swimming in blue tinted water toward a dollar bill which is attached to a string; in what seemed to be a fairly iconic manner, especially since the baby's dick was being shown.

Upon seeing all these, Gendry felt even more appealed and excited about seeing these new buttons Andrew had gotten.

"Wow, that's sweet man." Gendry remarked. "They all look amazing."

"Thanks for the compliments bro," Andrew smiled. "I'm glad that you liked them buddy."

Gendry grinned as Andrew put his backpack back onto his back as the seven of them continued to head to Lancel's new flat that he's moving into.

* * *

Suddenly, as they were continuing the trek, they heard something coming out of the bushes and meowed towards them. They turned around and noticed that it was Jumly the tortoiseshell cat, who was heading right towards Andrew. As they stopped for a minute, the others studied the cat that meowed and rubbed herself on Andrew's leg. This caused Gendry to grin in awe as he figured out who that cat was.

"Hey, is that your cat Jumly?" Gendry asked, smirking.

"That is correct Gendry, this is my tortoiseshell cat Jumly," Andrew confirmed as he went straight to petting Jumly while kneeling down.

It seemed that the cat was really happy to see them judging by how friendly she was being.

Gendry nodded as he listened to this. "That's sweet, she's really cool."

As he said this he petted the cat that began rubbing up against his leg. She then turned her attention to Arya and began doing the same with her. Arya smiled and also petted the cat.

"Yeah, I'll admit it; Jumly's not a bad looking cat." She said happily.

As soon as the animal started to rub itself around his leg, a soft grin on his lips, Lancel knelt and gently petted the cat's head. Jumly purred in delight.

"Aren't you a cute little one?" The young man said.

"You're very fond of cats Lancel," he wanted him to confirm. "Is that true?"

"Yes, that's true. A trait I share with Tommen. I was as excited as he was when his cat, Lady Whiskers, had kittens."

"Ah, nice," Andrew seemed intrigued.

"Yeah, I love this cat myself." Robert told them, bending to scratch Jumly's ears.

"Uh yeah, as much as I _love_ Jumly **too,** I really should bring up that I am allergic to cats." Alex referenced with the others.

"Yeah, we found that out during this one mission where we had to find missing cruise passengers." Clover told them, backing Alex's claim.

Robert remembered her telling him about it once.

"Yeah, weren't they being turned into these animal hybrids?"

"Uh huh, I morphed into this half human, half cat thing."

"Oh yes, you actually told me about that before Alex." Andrew recalled.

"Wow...Okay then..." Gendry replied, eyes wide.

Arya shook her head. "I've probably said before but I'm saying it again, you guys have gone on some pretty _weird_ missions."

"Wait, what the actual fudge?!" Lancel explained, confusion written all over his face. "You literally were, at some point, a Catwoman?! How's that possible?"

"Yeah, just about _every_ _ **mission**_ we've been on has had one mishap or another occurring with anyone of us." Alex pointed out.

With the exception of Andrew, Clover and Robert, everyone else stared in shock as an awkward silence lingered for a few moments.

Afterwards, Lancel realized that they were closer to his new home and they were almost there.

"There we are! Home sweet home!" He commented. "Or almost. Needs a bit of work."

The others just nodded as they kept walking to Lancel's house, with Jumly tagging along with them for the walking trip…

 **XXXXX**

 **AT THE ENTRANCE OF LANCEL'S NEW FLAT:**

The group was facing a five floors building. It was located in a quiet area, with all the commodities around: Facing the building, after some houses, Lancel had a small grocery store. He also has a press office, a church, a dispensary. There were a basketball court and a playing area for children. The area was wooded, with a bike path, a small park where people could gather so their dogs would play together. All of this at fifteen minutes from downtown by foot. What made Lancel decide on the place was the fact that the owners had written him he could see the sea from his bedroom window if he slightly turned on his right, as he'd live on the last floor.

 _Well, not quite._ He mentally corrected himself.

Above his apartment, there was one last floor, the attic, where handlers could go if they had to work on the ventilation system. The stairs to the attic had been locked up though, as some people used it to reunite and use illicit substances. Lancel had been warned that it was a family neighborhood, so he'd hear the sounds of children often, of cars peak hours, of parents dropping their offspring to school in the morning, fetching them in the evening. He didn't mind. The place, while more modern in its architecture, reminded him of Lannisport, his hometown. While he was technically born at Casterly Rock, because it was customary for the Lannisters of the main branch of the family to be born there (a rule that tended to fade away but that his parents wished to continue out of respect), as soon as his mother had been fit enough to travel, the little family had returned to Lannisport, where he had lived up until his time in King's Landing. Lancel had moved out to forget the whole mess he had been thrown into by his cousin. A place looking like his childhood streets definitely had its appeal. It felt obvious. He knew he'd be happy here, at last.

When their gazes were met onto the building that Lancel was moving into, the others all had their respective comments that they had to share.

"Wow, Lancel this place looks incredible," Andrew was the first to start. "You made an excellent choice in what home you wanted to move into."

"Yeah, he's right," Alex perked. "Living in a flat like this one is incredible."

"Wow, this place looks _beautiful_." Clover gushed.

"Yeah, it must remind you of _home_." Robert commented, grinning.

"Looks sweet," Gendry remarked. "You certainly picked a good place."

Arya nodded in agreement. "Yeah, looks nice."

"Glad you approve of my taste in housing. My parents loved the area, it was easy to convince them."

After a moment of silence, Andrew shrugged his shoulders and felt like they should get a move on.

"Well, no use for us just standing here," he said. "Let's get to work on getting Lancel's apartment all set up."

"All of the huge stuff is in the truck. Smaller boxes are in my car. Be very _very_ careful. I don't want you to pull a muscle!"

He paused for a minute as he had something else he had to tell them.

"You can't miss my car. There's a wooden pendant of the Seven Pointed star hanging from the inner rear mirror." He explained.

They then headed to both the car and the truck as Lancel worked on unlocking the trunk of his _Mirai._

As Lancel was doing that, Andrew felt like he had to ask a particular question regarding the floor that he lives on.

"Hey Lancel, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a question," he started. "Exactly what floor in this flat are you moving into?"

"Fifth floor, apartment number 29," Lancel replied as he unlocked the vehicles.

"Fair enough," Andrew took in. "We got plenty of work to do. The sooner we get it done, the better."

The others nodded as they each proceeded to take one box out of the trunk at a time as they then headed for the main entrance. As they were doing that though, Jumly had starting getting underneath their feet and almost tripping them. Realizing this could be a problem for them _and_ for Jumly, Andrew sighed and put the box done for a minute before turning his attention to the cat.

"Uh listen Jumly, we are busy right now, and you are getting under our feet," Andrew told her as the others stopped for a minute. "I think it'd be best if you stay out of the way, okay Jumly?"

This only caused Jumly to stare in confusion and meowed at him.

Sighing once again, Andrew petted her in an assuring manner.

"I'll tell you what Jumly, I'll give you some treats later on," he told her. "Just as long as you go play elsewhere and not where we could hurt you, do you understand?"

Jumly ended up rubbing against Andrew's legs affectionately one last time before she turned around and headed to the nearby bushes to play by herself. Wiping his forehead, Andrew knew that that has been taken care of as he then picked up the box he put down and started walking to the entrance, resulting in the others to resume their walking too.

As they were doing so, Gendry felt the need to make a comment.

Gendry smiled. "That Jumly is just so cute."

"Yeah, she sure is." Andrew agreed with him.

"Every cat is cute, but Jumly is on the _even_ _**cuter**_ side."

"No doubt about that, she _is_ charming," Andrew admitted.

"Yeah, what a lovely cat," Robert mentioned, smiling. "Well, it's time for _us_ to get to work."

The other three guys nodded their heads at Robert's suggestion as Alex and Arya decided to speak up too.

"That's a good point Robert," Alex exclaimed. "We got quite a bit of climbing to do, so we best get it done while we are able to."

Arya nodded. "I'm with Alex, let's get going and get _this_ done."

"Ugh. Let's get this over with." Clover grouched, not looking forward to moving a bunch of heavy boxes.

With all that said and done, they all proceeded to enter the building, and thus started the climb up the stairs to the fifth floor…

* * *

As they were climbing the stairs however, they realized that they had their work cut out for them, and by the looks on their exhausted faces, it looked like they were biting more than they could chew. A lot of panting followed it as they were slowly working their way up the stairs to the fifth floor.

"Whew," Andrew huffed as sweat was dripping down his forehead. "This is going to be a lot tougher than I thought it would be."

Gendry grimaced and remarked. "Who would've thought climbing to the fifth floor would be such hard work."

"What's with all the stairs? Did we go past the fifth floor?" Clover whined.

"Uh Clover, we've only reached the _third_ floor." Andrew deadpanned with a blank gaze in his eyes.

"Yeah," Alex huffed, who was sweating along with Arya. "Clover we still have _two_ more floors to go."

"This is only the third floor? My feet are already _killing_ me. Isn't there an elevator we could use?" She complained in a dramatic and over-the-top manner.

Lancel looked at her, his face so neutral it was almost admirable.

"There are _no_ elevators here. The building was built a long time ago."

Clover stared at Lancel, the expression on her face was somewhere between astonishment and outright fury.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me!?" She yelled.

Lancel anticipated this reaction, and thus shook his head.

"Dude, by the time we get up there, I'm gonna be bleeding from the legs!" Clover yelled.

"Yeah, from the looks of it, Lancel might as well move up onto the roof." Andrew retorted in a sarcastic manner as a result of Clover's dramatic behavior, as he rolled his eyes.

"Got that right," Arya muttered in agreement, rolling her eyes. "Understatement of the year there…"

"Amen to that Arya." Alex agreed.

Robert hugged Clover.

"Sweetie, relax. It'll be fine. Besides, we can use the exercise."

She wasn't amused about that however, as she jabbed his cheek with a fingernail.

"Hey!"

"Can we just get back on track? The sooner we make it to the fifth floor, the sooner we can take a breather; _**then**_ get to work setting up Lancel's apartment."

"Gendry's right," Lancel agreed. "You'll see this will be over in no time. It's like the chores you hate doing but they always take less time than your brain made you envision. We'll have a break soon. And I'm definitely treating you dinner for this."

As they are continuing the climb, Andrew recalled what Lancel's apartment number was and had wanted him to make sure from him.

"Your apartment number is 29, right?" He directed his attention to Lancel.

"Yep, _29_."

"Ah, that's what I figured," he said. "I was just making sure."

As Lancel nodded in understanding, the seven of them continued to trek up the stairs and reach the fifth floor of the flat, including a rather exhausted and tired Clover who was helped up the stairs by Robert, who was also feeling worn down, but stayed strong for his girlfriend. The others were pretty exhausted, but they kept their ground and stayed strong until they made it to their designated floor, and the apartment that Lancel is moving into...

* * *

Eventually, after a rough climb up the stairs, the group finally made it to the fifth floor and to Apartment #29. After taking a deep breath, Lancel put down the box, fetched his keys from his pocket, grabbed his house key and proceed to unlock the door. After unlocking the door, the others got a look at it for themselves; noticing how empty it looked.

"We're almost there guys!" Lancel tried to cheer them up as he unlocked the door and started to deposit his box inside.

The others followed his lead as they all entered the apartment and setting their respective boxes down next to the one Lancel placed onto the floor.

"Whew, oh," Andrew huffed as he wiped his sweaty forehead. "We made it."

"Finally, that was a tough climb," Alex groaned.

Gendry nodded, panting. "Yeah, finally...made it...Gods..."

"It's about damn time." Arya huffed as she also gasped for breath. "Massive workload already and that's just climbing the stairs."

"Finally, it felt like it took us a few hours to make it." Robert said, dabbing at his forehead.

"Good freaking God. Any more of that and I would've collapsed." Clover huffed as she fell onto the floor upon putting her box down and collapsing on the spot.

As Robert rushed over to aid his girlfriend, Lancel was staring at the blonde with a look of concern on his face.

"Will she be okay?" The young man asked, directing his gaze to Clover.

"Ah, she'll be fine," Andrew answered casually. "She's just exaggerating a little, and being _over-dramatic_."

"Yes, I can tell."

"Yeah, but I should also admit that Clover _can be_ quite a dumb blonde on occasions, and she can be pretty _ditzy_ too." Andrew unveiled.

"Can she really be the blonde stereotype?" He wondered, trying not to sound mean, which he wasn't.

"She sure is," Andrew decided to share with him an instance where this was true. "In fact, there was this one time where Clover and I were in this health class, and there was a moment where she asked me how to spell ' **CPR** '."

"You're pulling my leg aren't you?" He raised an eyebrow. "Did you really do that?"

"Oh yes I did, but with a _twist_ to it," Andrew started to smirk deviously as he then joked. "You see, I actually spelled the word backwards by saying ' **R-P-C** ', just to see if she'd notice the difference."

"That's funny," Lancel commented. "She really makes me think of Amber from _House of Anubis_ ; the blonde girly girl who seems dumb but surprises everyone with how clever her ideas can be."

Gendry also laughed at that. "Wow, and Clover isn't always with you guys, you better keep her head straight."

"Yeah, it is funny Lancel and Gendry," Andrew chuckled before stopping. " **HOWEVER,** in spite of those ditzy dumb blonde moments that Clover has, she does have her brighter moment where she constantly proves that she's not as dumb and stupid as some people think she is."

"Yep, definitely Amber Millington from _House of Anubis_ then…"

"So, she does have smarter moments." Gendry replied. "I see what you mean Andy."

Arya however shook her head, muttering under her breath. "Honestly Clover, typical dumb blonde."

"Well anyway guys, I think it would be best if we can get the stuff in these boxes into a proper spot, where they should belong," Alex brought up. "Lancel could definitely help us with that."

"Good idea Alex, let's get cracking," Andrew turned to face Robert. "Robert, if you wouldn't mind helping Clover up to her feet so we can work on getting Lancel's apartment all set up."

"I'm on it Andy."

Robert then proceeded to help Clover to her feet.

"Easy there babe, take it slow."

"Ugh, I'm feeling _dizzy_."

"I know. It came from all that _climbing_ we did."

"Yeah, that's right."

He managed to keep her steady to a point where she could keep her balance on her own a few minutes later.

Once that was set, the seven of them proceed to take care of the boxes and worked on getting Lancel's apartment all set…

* * *

Lancel's apartment wasn't really big, and the young man had some pieces of furniture already built but left empty, so once in place, all they needed was to be filled. Labeling the boxes had also been a life and time saver. Most of the clothing, books and other commodities remained safely stored, as the newcomer wanted to unpack the following day, to avoid making too much noise for the neighbors. Only what was necessary to live had been already tidied up, such as plates, cluttery, glasses, some clothes, towels and soap. The place consisted of two rooms. The first one was prevalent and had definitely earnt the name of "living room": Once Lancel entered the place, on his left, there was a door leading to the bathroom, where he was lucky enough to have a washing machine, a dryer and a bathtub that allowed him to shower as well. Facing the entrance, on the other side of the main room, a large double window let the sunshine in. On its left, the man's bed, a mezzanine, had been installed. Under it, as a way to save space, his computer with a printer and a small bookshelf had been set up. Facing the sleeping area, a small gas cooker, a fridge, some closets to store the food and a sink. As the kitchen area was after the wall corner, Lancel had a bar table fixed to the wall, as a continuation of the dining area, and some stools. On the window's right, a TV. Facing it, a sofa-bed and a small table. His wardrobe had been installed near the couch. Lancel's mother had prepared for him some food he had kept in a cooler, so it'd remain fresh until properly stored in his fridge. She had made enough for him to eat and have time to go grocery shopping afterwards. He had kept his promise and he had ordered sushi to be delivered, also picking some salads in case someone didn't like the meal or had allergies.

"I really owe you a big one." He said.

The rest of them were absolutely relieved that the house was finished being setup after a couple hours of hard work. Discretely, Andrew wiped his forehead and sighed.

"Whoa, we finally finished," he remarked. "It's been a hard day's work for all of us."

"Yeah, it wasn't easy, but we got it done." Robert managed to say before dabbing at beads of sweat.

Gendry nodded slowly. "Yeah, you got that right guys, hard days work indeed."

"Yes, the worst part is behind us." Lancel noted.

"Yeah that is true," Alex beamed. "This _work_ has also been very exhilarating to us."

"I agree Alex, I couldn't agree more." Arya replied with a small smile.

"Thank God." Clover told them, with her sassy tone. "I'm _all_ for a workout, but that was a total nightmare."

"Babe, I know how you feel." Robert told her, before kissing her on the cheek.

Afterwards, Andrew then went and faced Lancel, who would become one of his close friends.

"Anyway Lancel, since you've moved in here from Westeros, I guarantee you that you will have a lot of fun hanging out with us," he assured him.

"I can't wait."

"Yeah, when you can, you should see some of the shows Andrew and I watch when we have guys nights, like say; _13 Reasons Why?_ " Robert told the blonde.

"My brother Willem wanted to watch it but we never got the chance to."

Gendry smirked and voiced his thoughts. "I have to be honest, I'd be interested in learning more about American culture and the stuff you guys do together here."

"I would love to show you the cultures of our country Gendry," Andrew smiled. "In fact, I highly suggest that you could take a vacation in the US sometime; _especially_ in Beverly Hills."

"I'll definitely consider that, Andy." Gendry replied. "I'm sure Arry would also love to take a vacation here."

"You bet I would." Arya confirmed. "Hmmm, I'm sure Sansa would love a vacation to Beverly Hills too, so she could see Clover again."

Clover smiled on hearing her name.

"Oh my god, that would be a **FABULOUS** idea! When she comes here for a vacation, I can show her what a mall is like! She'll _**love**_ it!" She gushed.

"Yeah, I am with Clover on this," Alex gleamed. "I would love for that to happen so Arya and I could have so much fun doing some very _awesome_ stuff together!"

"I really hope that can _happen_ too, Alex." Arya replied, playfully elbowing Alex in the ribs.

This stunt caused Alex to blush unexpectedly as a light pink crossed her cheeks.

Feeling like getting back on track, Andrew then decided to bring up with Lancel something that they still had to do.

"Well anyway dude, since your apartment is finally all set, perhaps it would be a good time to treat Sam to the surprised that you planned for her," he offered.

"Where she'll be surprised upon seeing you in the flesh, and finding out that you've moved to Beverly Hills."

"Great idea! The timing is perfect." He agreed.

"Well, we aren't going to _surprise_ her just by standing here," Andrew directed. "Let's head out."

"I'm way ahead of you Andy," Alex gushed. "Let's give Sammy the biggest surprise she could've ever asked for."

"Let's get this done then." Robert explained, already heading toward the door with the others.

Clover soon followed his league. "Yeah, she'll love the surprise!"

"Oh yeah, I'm ready to give Sam her big surprise, looking forward to it in fact." Gendry stated.

Arya nodded in agreement, smirking. "Me too, this'll be amazing, surprising her with something she was _least_ expecting to happen, can't wait to see how she'll react."

"Believe me; I've never been so _ready_ in my life." He cockily grinned.

And so all of them headed out of Lancel's apartment, and after Lancel locked up the house, they went downstairs and out of the building so they can retrieve Sam and give her such a huge surprise about Lancel moving into Beverly Hills from Westeros…

 **XXXXX**

While the sun was still shining bright, its light started to fade, showing the afternoon had started to grow old until the evening would spread its star blanket over the sky. Sitting comfortably, Sam was enjoying one of the books she had bought during her mission, letting her mind being invaded by the tales of _Dunk and the Egg_. She remembered Lancel telling her of Duncan and of how he thought Brienne, his cousin Jaime's current girlfriend, could be a descendant of the hedge knight, with her height and strength. And she believed it could be a theory validated over time. Duncan had known Lancel's paternal great-grandmother Rohanne when they were both young. And Brienne was only two years older than Lancel himself. It didn't seem that far-fetched to think the Tarth lady could be Dunk's granddaughter or great-granddaughter. She sighed. She had hoped reading would free her of thinking about him but everything brought him back in her brain. A knock on her door disturbed her peace and she froze.

 _"It can't be..."_

Lancel knocked at her door _this way_.

 _"He's with his parents, there's no way he's here."_

She saved her page, closed her book.

"I'm coming!" She loudly said as she got up to greet the visitor.

She opened the door and when her eyes discovered who was waiting on her porch, she froze. It couldn't be possible. She was dreaming. Her eyes widened and her lips said his name in an uncertain and shaky whisper, as if her breath had been taken away and she was struggling to find a new one. She winked and feeling tears coming in her eyes, she quickly rubbed them.

"Hello Sam." Lancel quietly said, with a small but warm smile.

"It _can't_ be you..."

"And yet _here I am_."

He was about to open his mouth again, to apologize for not contacting her sooner but as soon as he had started to inhale, she threw herself in his arms. After an initial shock, he embraced her.

They were reunited at last.

As they were hugging, Andrew, Alex, Robert, Clover, Gendry and Arya all popped into the house and got her attention.

" _SURPRISE!"_ All of them (except Andrew) said in unison.

"Surprise, _surprise,_ _ **surprise!"**_ Andrew chimed in afterwards in a rather cheerful manner.

"Gendry? Arya?" Sam asked, unsure, when she spotted them. "What's going on?"

Her mind was racing. Lancel was here for a reason she ignored. Seeing him was already huge. So what were Arya and Gendry doing here? Why did her friends seem to have been involved in this?

"I moved in Beverly Hills." Lancel started to explain.

 _Lancel moved here?!_ She thought.

"I wanted to study abroad, to be away from all the Westerosi drama." He continued.

"And you chose Beverly Hills..."

"Thought it'd be nice to combine seeing you again and more often with seeing another country. I have a flat nearby."

"Yeah Sam, we weren't expecting Lancel to move into Beverly Hills and have his parents rent him a flat to live in," Andrew piped. "We only found out about this when Lancel, Arya and Gendry had Alex, Clover, Robert and I meet them ala rendezvous when he explained to us about this."

"Lancel also had his new home setup with our help, and that's why we weren't able to talk to you," Alex informed her. "We were helping him with setting up his new home."

"He wanted to tell you, but had to wait for the right time." Robert cut in.

"Yeah, he wanted this to be a surprise." Clover chimed in.

Gendry smiled and explained. "If you're wondering about why Arya and I are here, it's because Lancel wanted us to help out, we...kinda _grew_ closer as friends in the past couple of weeks, besides, we wanted to see you guys again."

"I wanted to see how cool America was too, how exciting it was to live in Beverly Hills," Arya replied. "…while of course also wanting to see my best friend Alex again."

She grinned at Alex at that, sending her thumbs up.

"Oh Arya stop it, you're _too_ kind," Alex sounded flattered by Arya's comment.

"Gendry nodded in agreement. "Arya's right, I was looking forward to seeing my _best friend_ Andrew again."

"Well Gendry, I'm especially graceful by that comment bud." Andrew remarked positively, resulting in Gendry patting him on the back in a friendly manner.

"Yep, all true." Lancel confirmed.

Sam remained silent for a moment, before shyly asking if all of this had really been done for her. It seemed too much. She almost felt as if she didn't deserve it.

"Thank you so _so_ much!"

Sam's eyes were shining and she was fighting back her tears.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry I took so long." Lancel replied.

"I'd love to see your place. Can we go?"

The seven of them nodded their heads in approval, as this was part of the plan. This resulted in Sam giving off a rather eager smile which showed that she looked forward to seeing the home that Lancel had moved into for herself.

As they were now heading to the flat, Andrew felt like it was best if he gave Sam a fair warning before they got their.

"Oh hey, by the way Sam, just a fair warning, Lancel lives on the fifth floor," Andrew warned her. "You have to take a flight of stairs to get there, and there are no elevators to take."

"You know I prefer stairs over the elevator, more exercise for me." She playfully replied, which caused Andrew to exchange a smirk in her direction.

With that said the eight of them headed back to Lancel's new flat apartment for Sam to see for herself…

* * *

Sam had already been under the charm of the neighborhood Lancel had moved in. She herself had loved it when she first discovered it when she had moved in Beverly Hills herself. But entering Lancel's place, she felt back in Westeros and the home she had lived in with him. Yes, it was different in terms of size, but the atmosphere was the same. And she had to say, she felt home.

"How do you like it?" Lancel asked.

"It's amazing. I feel I'm back with you weeks ago."

"It sure does."

"Yeah, we actually did a good job with setting the place up," Andrew commented.

"That's right. It _does_ feel a little like Westeros," Alex alluded.

"I'd say we did a great job on it." Robert told her.

"Yeah, we made it look as close to Westeros as we could." Clover agreed.

Gendry smiled and spoke up then. "Yeah, the house does look good. I think we did a pretty good job here."

"That's why the place looks so well together." Arya added. "Does really _feel_ like being back in Westeros here."

"Well, you did great guys!" Sam complimented before turning to Lancel, a grin on her lips. "Care to give me a tour?"

Lancel had a cocky smile.

"I had hoped you'd ask. I was _dying_ to."

Sam was then given a tour of the house along with the others, so she could see how well done the others did and how wonderful the home looks…

* * *

Some time later, the tour was finished, and the eight of them were now back where they started; at the front door. Feeling satisfied with what she saw, Sam felt like expressing herself.

"This was great." She said. "I love how you arranged the place."

"You're too kind, this is small, and it took ten minutes at best because I wanted to fill the gaps." Lancel joked.

After a few minutes of silence, some of them were wondering what they should do next.

"So uh, what should _we_ do now?" Alex queried.

"I'm with Alex. I've got no clue what we should do now that we've set up your place." Clover pondered.

Arya nodded. "I agree Alex, that's a good question, what should we do next?"

"Well, I'd love to have you all for dinner tonight." Lancel offered. "It might get cramped but with all I have from my mom, I can definitely prepare a feast for the whole building."

This offer caused the others to gasp in surprise, as they were clearly not expecting _this_ from him.

"Wait; are you actually inviting Arya and me to have dinner with you and the others?" Gendry asked, surprised.

"Of course you are!" He retorted, surprised they doubted the offer was extended to them. "Not only did you help me settle in, but you also helped me all the way from Westeros. Besides, we're friends now."

Arya just smirked. "That's true."

"Well, I'd love to accept your offer and have dinner at your house Lancel," Alex gleefully chimed. "It'll be _fun_!"

"Dude, that'd be so amazing!" Clover gushed.

"Yeah, I think it's a tremendous idea for us to have dinner at your house Lancel," Andrew admitted. "To commemorate these newly formed friendships you have made."

"I'm right behind you on that Andy. Besides, I wouldn't mind having dinner with a new friend." Robert said, smiling.

"I would be honored with having dinner at your house." Sam exclaimed.

"Alright, I'm delight that all seven of you could stick around for dinner." Lancel said.

With the final decision made, the eight of them proceeded to work on the preparations for dinner, with Lancel preparing the primary meal, with help from Sam, while the others decided to pitch in their assistance on other dinner sources as well…

* * *

As Lancel was deciding on what to prepare, Sam looked a bit around and she noticed small things she hadn't seen before: Some DVDs from _Charlie's Angels_ , a picture of him and of his father (a new one she assumed). On the counter, she spotted a book. She had a small smirk. While she knew her friend liked to cook, he had never stricken her as a _Rosanna Pansino_ fan. Yet, here he stood, with her books and she believed some of her baking line products.

 _I wonder if he's also a fan of_ _ **Binging with Babish**_ _or_ _ **Feast of Fiction**_ _. I'll ask him later._ She thought.

"Is anyone here allergic to avocado or mushrooms?" Lancel asked his guests as he was washing his hands after he had put on his apron.

"I don't think so Lancel." She replied "Jerry would have told us if any of our protégés had health issues like these. Do you need a hand?"

"I'll be fine."

"Really?"

Lancel sighed but smiled.

"All right then. If you don't mind getting your hands dirtied by avocado..."

And that's exactly what she did while the others got their own preparations underway…

"By the Seven, Lancel! This looks so good!" Sam cheered as she saw her plate.

"By the Seven? Wow, I really _rubbed_ on you!" He joked.

Inside of her plate, on a bed of iceberg lettuce and freshly cooked mushrooms, there was a deseeded yellow pepper cut in half through the height. It had been stuffed with avocado dices, with a pinch of salt, of pepper and a drizzle of olive oil. On the table, Lancel had left them, with other spices, in case anyone wanted to adjust the seasoning to his liking. He smiled, clearly proud of his dish.

"Don't wait up, dig in!"

With the look of approval, everyone decided to help themselves to dinner as they started to chow down.

As they were eating, a question popped into Andrew's head; something that he had to find out from Gendry since he hasn't seen him in awhile.

"So uh, Gendry," Andrew started the talk. "If you don't mind me asking, what have _you_ been up to ever since _we_ left Westeros a couple weeks ago?"

Gendry smiled at that and nodded. "It's going well, Mr. and Mrs. Stark are far more accepting of me than they were before you guys all showed up. They're still reluctant on Arya and I sleeping in the same room but, they've got bigger respect for me now."

"Wow, that's great to hear," Andrew gulped down his food in amusement. "It's great that they have become more accepting of you dude."

"Yeah, well, it's possibly got everything to do with how they're forever grateful for what you guys all did and what I did to help out in defending their daughters," Gendry explained. "They do allow me to stay with them for as long as I want."

Andrew smiled upon hearing what he said about the Stark parents. It was clear that he was no longer a stranger to them, and they had considered him part of the family (to an extent). Shrugging his shoulders, Andrew took a sip of his drink.

"Well, it's great that you've been doing good Gendry." He stated.

"Yeah, well, I owe it all to you, Andrew." Gendry claimed.

The both of them exchanged fist-bumps as a result.

Meanwhile, Alex had listened to what Andrew and Gendry were talking about, and she felt like she should do the same for Arya.

 _Hmmm, I wonder how Arya's been doing… It wouldn't hurt for me to find out from her myself._

With those thoughts fresh in her mind, Alex then got Arya's attention.

"Say Arya, since it crossed my mind, would you mind telling me how you've been doing since we've left Westeros?" She questioned her sincerely.

Turning to face Alex, Arya shrugged. "It's been good, if not better than before you showed up. My parents have been more accepting of my punk style and such…though they still don't approve of my pranks, what with all those mischievous and devious tricks that I still like to pull."

With a gleaming smile on her face, Alex expressed herself.

"Wow, that sounds exciting," she told her.

"I…I admit, I haven't been hiding my feelings, and I've been more open about _myself_." Arya remarked, blushing lightly. "I have you to thank for that Alex."

"Awww Arya," Alex giggled and bloomed a bright pink on her cheeks. "I'm _happy_ for you."

With a smirk crossing her face, Arya then offered to give Alex a fist-bump, which she accepted. The two tomboys went and gave each other a fist-bump.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clover was shown grinning from seeing the others talk.

 _Hmmm, I wonder how Sansa's doing…_ Clover wondered.

"So, Arya, what's Sansa been up to lately?" Clover queried.

She wanted to know if Sansa had found a new boyfriend, but was nervous about asking, not wanting Arya to bite off her head for being insensitive or anything.

Arya turned to Clover at that point. "Sansa has been doing well, doing the same old girly stuff as usual."

"Fabulous." Clover said with her voice sounding a bit girly at that.

With a casual shrug, Arya replied. "Well, Sansa and I have been on better terms over the past couple of weeks, despite our differences and being polar opposites."

"Good to see that you two are working things out." Clover told Arya.

Gendry smirked. "Clover, if it's alright with you, Sansa has been sharing with her friends about what you were like, as well as getting them acquainted with some of your American lifestyles and learning about them."

Clover smiled.

"I'm _flattered_ about how she'd show her friends back home the things _I_ brought up."

Arya rolled her eyes upon hearing Clover gushing and being so typically girly.

Minutes later, after Robert rubbed his girlfriends' shoulder in affection, he felt that since they were talking about old acquaintance, he wanted to find out how Tywin and the others have been doing.

"So, how have Tywin and the others been getting on?" Robert inquired.

"Uncle Tywin is doing good. Ecstatic even," Lancel commented. "My cousin Jaime announced his intention to marry Brienne. Everyone had lost hope he ever would marry! Tommen and Margaery are very happy together."

"Excellent, glad they're doing so well." Robert said, biting into his food.

"What about your parents?" Sam asked.

"My father works a lot due to the Cersei mess but he's a workaholic, so he's fine. My mother is good too. Janei is going to enter preschool soon. My brothers are doing fine. Martyn won a spelling contest not long ago. The science fair as well."

"I'm not surprised. Martyn seemed to be quite a brain-box to me."

"Yep, he definitely got the brains."

Afterwards, Andrew was pleased with how the three Westerosi have been doing, as have the others that were brought up into the discussion.

"Well in any case, it's great that you've all been doing well in Westeros since we left there." Andrew complimented.

"It sure is. Thanks." Gendry replied.

"Yeah, it's good to know things are going great. Anyway, I'm looking forward to the four of us hanging out, maybe watching some of _13 Reasons Why_." Robert said before sipping his drink.

"Yeah Robert dude, that'll be worth having us four guys spend a guys' night in the house together," Andrew flashed a grin towards his buddy.

Gendry smiled at that. "Sound good to me, I'd love it watch it with you guys, like the good friends we are."

"Sure, I'd love to."

"I think I'll pass; thanks." Sam declined.

"Really?"

"I am not a huge fan of the book in the first place. I've tried the show. I'm not usually bothered with graphic content but for some reason, it doesn't work for me with this."

"I don't mind them either. But I have to say I'm not into torture horror movies. Everyone has his limits. But, what will you do? I don't want you to be alone."

"As I don't want you to not enjoy this. I'll be fine, don't worry."

Smirking cockily Arya replied. "Well, I'd definitely be interested in that series, nothing cooler than seeing awesome fights and on screen blood."

"Yeah, I guess I wouldn't mind watching it, as long as Arya is willing to watch it with me." Alex confessed in a shy tone.

"It's cool. I would definitely watch it with you guys." Andrew smirked.

"Yeah, I'd quite enjoy watching them too." Gendry agreed.

Robert was first to comment.

"It's a great show, even if it's pretty _dark_ at times."

"Dark, really…? It's more than that." Clover told him, poking a finger into his chest.

Afterwards, they decided to drop the subject and they continued to eat their meals.

* * *

Sam had borrowed a book from Lancel, after he had insisted she did something while he watched, because he didn't want her to be bored. For a few seconds, she felt watched. The perks of being a spy, she guessed. The young man was indeed discretely looking at her, about to say something but his gaze lowered, unsure if he could speak up. She smiled and waved at him. He sat by her side.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I was wondering... To make up for the time I let run away because I'm an idiot... Would you like us to go out this week? For lunch, dinner, a movie, whatever you fancy?"

The way he was playing with his fingers was adorable.

"Just the two of us?" She wondered.

He nodded. For a moment, she felt lost. An idea popped in her mind, one she found ridiculous. There was no way it could be that.

"Would it be... like a date?" She managed to say.

"…Maybe." He hesitantly smiled.

This resulted in Andrew, Robert and Gendry looking in awe.

"Oooooooo," the three guys collectively chimed as they started to tease him.

"You really want to go _out_ with Sam," Andrew teased him. "You lucky dog you."

"You're the luckiest man alive." Robert teased, his Southern drawl coming strong. "I'd say go for it. You've got a beautiful, not to mention elegant woman there."

Gendry couldn't help joining in too. "Looking forward to a date alone with Sam, huh? You really have a _thing_ for her dude."

"Please just _stop_ talking." Lancel managed to mumble, his eyes looking at his feet, his cheeks burning.

"Oh dude, we're just _teasing_ you bud," Andrew told him. "We support you wanting to go out with Sam for lunch or dinner."

"I don't blame you for wanting to treat _her_ to a special lunch or dinner." Robert told his new friend.

"Yeah, I support you man with taking Sam on a date together somewhere." Gendry said quickly.

"While it's great you approve, I'm not sure what it has to do with anything. But thanks."

Sam gently patted his hand, trying to ease his embarrassment.

"I'll be very happy to go."

"Oh Sammy, seems like you found your man," Alex gushed. "Looks like you are _finally_ getting your wish."

"Totally, we're glad you found a boyfriend, and after you were giving me and Alex a _hard_ time for-"

Robert elbowed her in the ribs.

"Honey…"

"Sorry… Anyway, Sam, we're totally behind you." Clover told the redhead.

While Sam was a bit ill-at-ease by this entire display of fanboyism, she had to admit it felt good knowing her friends had her back. Clover and Alex were more than friends to her, they were sisters. They certainly acted like it. And it was pleasant to have this bond.

Arya smiled lightly at all this before admitting. "I'm happy for both you guys too."

They then decided to drop the subject and finished up their dinner and what was left on each of their individual plates.

* * *

Ultimately, the eight of them finished with their dinner, as they all had satisfied looked from the feast. Afterwards, they decided to get things cleaned up from dinner, such as washing dishes, cleaning the table, wiping down the kitchen counters, etc. They got finished doing that within a period of 20 minutes or so. They were currently standing in the living room, pondering on what they should do next.

"So, what do you all wanna do?" Lancel asked.

"Well, it's still rather early." Sam said.

After a moment of thinking, Andrew decided to suggest to them what they _could_ do.

"Hmmm, perhaps we could go outside and take a little walk," he offered. "I mean since its still daylight, and we could walk off the dinner we ate, it might be a good idea."

The others thought about it and noticed that they could get a little walk in before the sun sets. They made their approvals about going for the walk for a little.

"Then it's settled, lets go for a walk," Andrew directed them.

With that decided, the 8 of them then walked out the front door, with Lancel locking up before they left, as they then walked downstairs and proceeded to go on a little stroll for a bit…

 **XXXXX**

Some time later, the gang was taking a stroll while it was still light outside. They were enjoying the beautiful nice weather out, judging by their facial expressions. They're also taking advantage of the good weather while it was peaceful.

"Ah, this has been quite a beautiful day guys," said Andrew. "I'm happy that we could do this."

"Me too babe," Alex agreed with him. "I'm in such a good mood."

Clover grinned, taking a deep breath.

"I love this. We really should do this more often, eh?" She questioned.

Robert smiled.

"I'm with you there. Weather's nice and all."

He was right. It was warm, but not very hot this day.

Gendry smiled cheerfully as he spoke up. "It's a good day here in the US, I'm pretty much enjoying myself here."

"I agree." Arya then said, nodding. "I've been enjoying it here too, based on everything I've seen so far."

"It's been such a great day!" Sam said. "Even more beautiful with your surprise..."

"It was. Though I have the _nagging_ feeling something will spoil it. As the saying goes, it's too good to be true."

* * *

Before Sam could ask him to elaborate on what he was talking about, a snotty laughter that was all too recognizable was heard as this caught their attention.

 _Oh no…_ The five spies groaned in irritation at that laugh while Gendry, Arya and Lancel looked in confusion by what's going on.

"Well _well_ _**well**_ , fancy running into you _losers_ here at this time of day," that voice belonged to none other than Mandy, who was now in front of their path, resulting in them coming to a complete halt.

Mandy was shown to be a teenage girl who had long black hair, a mole on her face, purple eyes, wears purple lipstick and mascara, has jewelry and for her clothes, she was wearing typical high school girl clothes that consisted of a simple purple dress and purple flip-flops. To say that she was a typical bratty valley girl who acts like she was more popular than anyone else in the school would have been an understatement; especially since she constantly gives the spies nothing but grief and trouble. Long story short, she shared all of Clover's interests with being a girly girl, but those traits were exaggerated with her, and she had none of Clover's positive traits. Because of this, she was considered a serious 'alpha bitch' who acted like she was the 'queen bee' of the school; a trait that the five spies have come to loath and abhorred.

As Mandy looked upon them with that smug grin on her face, the five spies were not impressed with her presence at this time.

"Ugh, why _now_ Mandy…" The five of them groaned in annoyance since Mandy was the last person they wanted to run into.

While Lancel stared in shock, eyeing the girl with disdain Arya and Gendry asked in unison. "Is that the Mandy you guys were talking about?"

Upon that question being asked, Mandy let loose that trademark cackle of hers.

Mandy smiled at them, though Clover knew it was fake, probably as fake as some of the jewelry she was wearing.

"Well, _hi_ there." She told them, her voice high pitched as always.

"Like, _nice_ day, isn't it?" Mandy inquired, that _fake_ smile still plastered to her face.

"Does that answer your question," Andrew asked in a rather dry manner.

Arya and Gendry both nodded and muttered. "Yes."

Arya meanwhile furrowed her eyebrows, as she observed Mandy.

Mandy laid her eyes on Lancel. And to say she liked what she was seeing was a euphemism; a tall, slightly muscular, blond guy with green eyes, an exotic aura around him as he seemed to be a foreigner, and a model too. What was such a hottie doing with these five babies?

"My, my! Hello there! My name is Mandy! What are you doing in such poor company, handsome?"

Lancel's eyes were _icy_.

"Politeness would require me to answer." He stated. "But as you weren't in the first place, I don't see why I should show this courtesy to you."

"Well said!" Sam agreed.

"Wait, your face seems familiar... Oh God! You're Lancel Lannister! Your name was all over the internet lately." Mandy exclaimed.

Lancel rolled his eyes. With the Cersei affair, the media were at his family's throat and he _hated_ the thought of his image on the web for such a motive.

"I see what you're doing Sam." The young woman continued. "Clever too but quite low. Trying to raise higher than you deserve, getting in this poor young man's pants. After all he has been through. I thought you were better than that, goody-two-shoes."

As Mandy was proceeding to make advances towards Lancel just by coaxing him into joining her, it was clear that by the look on Arya's face that she was seriously getting annoyed with Mandy and how much of a brat she was being.

Arya scowled at this. _Okay, I am really starting to hate this bitch. Hmmm, wait a minute, I've got an idea, teach her a lesson. Just need to get Alex on board, we can use this opportunity to get back at her, especially for what she did to Alex._

With that Arya acted quickly, grabbing Alex's hand and dragging her into the nearby alley, nobody else noticed as they were too focused on Mandy.

Alex was wondering what this was all about, but Arya beat her to it.

"Before you ask, there is a reason I dragged you here." Arya said quickly.

"Why Arya," Alex looked at her with a confused expression on her face.

Smirking Arya then explained. "Okay, listen, this could be the moment where we get back at Mandy for what she did to you."

"And what would that be?" Alex wanted to know.

Still smirking Arya answered said question by taking out what looked like a pack of deflated water balloons, immediately grabbing Alex's attention.

"Are…Are those…water balloons?!" Alex asked with wide opened eyes.

Her smirk widening Arya nodded in confirmation. "We're gonna dose her with these water balloons, every _one_ of them."

Her confidence was contagious.

This resulted in Alex smirking too as she loved that plan, hoping it could show Mandy what happens when she pulls pranks on her and the others.

"That's an excellent plan Arya, I love it," Alex giggled in excitement.

"Glad you love it." Arya replied. "Now, all we need to do is fill them up with water, then attack from somewhere Mandy can't see us."

It was then Alex remembered where they could fill them with water and where they could toss them from where Mandy can't see them.

"Oh, I know this perfect place where we can fill these with water, and I know where we can toss these at Mandy from afar where she can't see us; from this balcony that's nearby," she gleefully said. "Follow me, I'll show you for yourself Arya."

"Alright, lead the way Alex." Arya told her.

And so the both of them rushed off to fill up the balloons with water and then get to the aforementioned balcony to toss the balloons at Mandy where she couldn't see them…

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were tired of dealing with Mandy, and based on how Gendry felt, he was just as annoyed by her as Arya was, based on how his own eyebrows were furrowing. However, none of them were more annoyed by this than Lancel himself, who was currently the center of Mandy's attention who kept grilling him on and continuously getting into his pants to no avail. Sam was quite aggravated with this too, considering _everything_ that Lancel had been through these past couple of weeks and that he didn't deserve this bullshit.

"You know..." Mandy started. "I could make you happy. Very happy. Besides, you're wasting your hotness with them."

"I'd be wasting it on you." Lancel spat.

"Just go home Mandy." Sam added.

"Oh my God, are you two actually dating? This is even _worse_ than I thought."

Lancel thanked the Seven he was angry. His red cheeks would be blamed on his wrath.

"You deserve so much better, dearie."

Mandy froze after she saw Lancel's glare. If his eyes could throw daggers, she'd be dead.

"I don't know who you are and I don't care. But how dare you speak that way to Sam, the woman who saved my life?! You know nothing of her, of what binds us together so get lost!"

This caused Mandy to jump in shock as did the others. Meanwhile, some of the people that were walking nearby and had witness this had come to the conclusion that Sam must have saved Lancel from committing suicide at some point. However, since it wasn't any of their business, they continued along their own way and keeping their noses to themselves.

Mandy on the other hand, was pretty furious by how Lancel told her off and she felt that some of Sam's influence rubbed off on him.

If her act dropped, she was still visibly unhappy. Sam had never seen that side of her. Mandy was mean and vicious. But right now, she clearly wanted her dead.

"As I said, new low for you, you _fucking_ bitch. You clearly messed with his brains; you took advantage of his misery. I knew you were no good but I'd never thought you'd be a whore and a _gold digger_."

It was clear that the others were furious by this displayed, based on their angered looks.

 _Grrrr…Stupid Mandy…_ Andrew thought with an angered and infuriated tone. _Can't that_ _ **bitch**_ _leave us alone?_

 _Of all the nerve, trying to butter us up like this, attempting to seduce Lancel, and calling Sam a **gold digger** on top of it..._ Clover thought, her teeth gritted in anger.

 _Rich bitch. Thinks being popular gets her whatever she wants._ Robert told himself.

Gendry shook his head at this. _Honestly, this girl…can't believe she's acting this way…what a bitch._

* * *

Ultimately, before Mandy could go any further with digging into Sam's skin, she got pelted by a small water balloon, which burst upon impact, getting Mandy wet as the others were surprised by something like this happening.

Mandy growled, looking around wildly. "Who the _hell_ threw that!?"

"That would be me and Alex." Arya shouted from the nearby balcony.

Mandy's attention then turned to a balcony nearby and sees that Arya and Alex were standing there, smirking down towards her. Feeling annoyed by this intrusion, Mandy scoffed at them.

"What are you two brats doing?!" She barked at them in irritation.

"What do you think?" Arya mocked in a snide tone, mimicking Mandy's. "We're simply pranking you with water balloons. What goes around _comes_ around."

"Oh and Mandy, consider this _revenge **and** payback_ for what you did to me with that whole _root beer prank_ you pulled on me." Alex retorted.

Before Mandy could even react to that, both Alex and Arya had started pelting her with more water balloon, all of which exploded water on contact, getting her wet by each one. This resulted in her screaming and yelling like a typical girly valley girl. It was clear that both Alex and Arya were getting satisfaction for doing this to her, considering how mean Mandy has been to the gang.

Meanwhile, the rest of them actually found this to be funny, and all of them, _even_ Andrew started to laugh at the predicament she was in, even cracking some water puns on her in between.

"Well _wet's_ up Mandy," Andrew cracked up. "Sorry this has been such a _damper_ to you."

"Yeah," Clover chimed in. "Sorry to _rain_ on your parade."

Robert got his laughter under control.

"Well, what can I say? You always were a sucker, or in this case, _soaker_."

"Well _water_ you know." Gendry added with a smirk.

"Hope it can _wash_ her filthy mouth and disgusting soul." Lancel hissed.

"She had it coming." Sam approved. "Actually this is pretty funny."

"You said it."

Mandy could only take so much before she hit the breaking point. It soon came after one water balloon landed on her head, drenching her hair and face completely.

She stomped toward them as best she could, water in her shoes, and yelled.

"You two brats are in for it! I'm gonna call the cops!"

The only reaction was for a water balloon to hit her in the face again, with water going up her nose.

"I'm serious! Are you dweebs about done with this humiliation!?"

"Almost," Arya replied. "Time for the grand finale."

The 'grand finale' in particular was shown when Mandy saw Alex and Arya holding a giant water balloon that was big enough to drench the whole neighborhood, one that was gonna drop right over Mandy's head.

The others knew what this meant as Andrew was the one to respond.

" _ **HIT THE DECK GUYS!"**_ He yelled.

Andrew, Gendry, Robert, Clover, Sam and Lancel wasted no time in jumping out of the way to a safety zone while Mandy was _forced_ to watch Alex and Arya drop the giant water balloon right over her as it was going to make contact with her. Realizing she was screwed, she could only grow wide eyed and cuss.

" _Oh_ _ **shit**_ _…"_

Just then, the water balloon hit her and it soaked her entirely with water once it burst, as it look like the entire platform that she was standing on was sunken underwater. Minutes later, the water lower and was now reduced to several puddles, and a wet and furious looking Mandy who could only grit her teeth upon her hair, clothes, makeup and jewelry being ruined by the water balloon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew, Alex, Gendry, Arya, Robert, Clover, Sam and Lancel saw her appearance and they immediately burst out into laughter, as they thought her soaked outlook was hilarious and funny.

"Wow Mandy, nice _wet_ looking wardrobe you have on," Andrew joked.

"Yeah," Alex called down to her through cackling. "You look like a wet _puddle_ from up here!"

"You totally look like a _drowned_ rat! " Clover managed through her laughter.

"I'd get a lawn chair and sun off if I were you. It'll probably take hours for you to dry out." Robert told her.

"Oof, anyone for _swimming_ , not you of course." Gendry remarked to Mandy.

Arya then called down. "How does that feel, all _wet_ and _**ruined**_. That's what you get for messing with us."

"Venus born out of the _water_ ," Sam nagged. "It's nice to see her so ridiculous after what she pulled today."

"Agreed." Lancel commented.

Nearby, it was shown that some people walking by witnessed this and they couldn't help but snicker at Mandy's humiliating appearance, as they continued on with their business.

This did not sit well with Mandy, as she lashed out at them.

"How dare you, you can't do this to me, you can't humiliate me like this!" Mandy screamed. "You ruined my clothes, my hair, my makeup, and my jewelry; everything about my glamorous self."

The others weren't at all fazed by this, as she was acting like the typical drama queen she would normally act like.

"I swear to god, you will regret ever doing this to the likes of Mandy," Mandy snarled. "I will get back at you _losers_ for this! This is _not_ over!"

She moved to stomp away, but Robert stopped her by giving her the finger.

Mandy gasped at this display.

"Y-You're supposed to be-" She began.

"…A Southern gentleman? Not with you, _bitch_." He finished for her.

Clover approached, being careful where she stepped in her heels, kicking Mandy hard in the butt, sending her down in a face plant.

"That's what you get for calling Sam a gold digger, asshole!"

"Yeah, who's the _gold digger_ now, eh?" Robert inquired.

Mandy managed to get up, her fury in full swing by now.

"You _fuckers_ are gonna pay!"

She soon was cursing up a storm, swearing up and down that she'd get them back for what they did to her. She turned to Clover.

"You're gonna regret messing with me, you stupid bitch!"

Robert was her next target.

"I'll find a way to get even with you, Confederate loving shit!"

She faced the rest of them.

" _All_ of you will pay for this," she faced the two tomboys on the balcony. "Especially you two; Hispanic whore and blue-haired punk slut, you will _regret_ this, you motherfuckers!"

She then stormed off toward her home, still cursing at them until she was out of sight.

* * *

Once she was entirely gone, Alex and Arya made their way out from the balcony, as they were going to regroup with the others now that the prank has been accomplished. When they made it back down, they were met with praise from their peers as they were impressed by how Mandy got what she deserved.

"Alright you two, that was an awesome prank you pulled on Mandy!" Andrew praised them.

"I'm with Andrew on that one, great work." Clover complimented.

Robert shook their hands. "You sure showed her."

Gendry grinned as he added his own compliments. "That was some sweet work, the look on her face."

"Well done, girls!" Sam cheered.

"Yep, well played," Lancel nodded.

"Aw, you guys," Alex seemed flattered by the praises she was getting. "I really loved pulling that prank on Mandy. It was the best prank that we ever pulled on Mandy thus far."

"Gotta agree Alex," Arya remarked. "That was amazing."

They continued laughing amongst each other until eventually, the laughter died down and they all felt more relaxed with themselves since they dealt with Mandy the old fashioned way…

* * *

Moments later, they heard some meowing nearby, along with something coming out of the bushes. This got their attention as they turned to see it was Jumly, who was heading straight for Andrew and started rubbing against his legs again. Andrew knew what this meant as he sighed.

"Well you guys, I think I've had enough for the day," Andrew declared as he picked up Jumly. "I really should head back home and give Jumly some treats, and also kick back and relax."

Robert noticed Andrew holding his cat and nodded. Robert stretched his arms.

"I'm behind you there, dude. I could do some unwinding myself, especially after helping Lancel move in."

"Andrew has the right idea. After helping move Lancel's stuff, and this whole thing with Mandy, thinking it's time I relax in a chair with the TV on, with a nice cold drink." Clover replied.

Andrew nodded at that as he noticed that Gendry and Arya were unsure of what _they_ should do. Wondering what they were thinking, Andrew went to asking.

"Well Gendry and Arya, what are you two planning to do now," he questioned.

Gendry smiled and then revealed. "Well, Arya and I signed up to stay in Beverly Hills for a couple of weeks actually, wanting to learn more about life in US and such."

"Yeah, what Gendry said." Arya added with a smirk.

"Uh, that's cool to know," he then queried. "But do you two have any idea on where you'll be sleeping at?"

"Well we uh...actually plan on staying in a hotel nearby." Gendry admitted sheepishly.

Andrew was bamboozled by that; staying at a hotel wasn't _too_ bad, but it would be **_better_** if they actually got to reside in an actual American home and feel the experience for themselves. Being the courteous and selfless young man he is, Andrew then spoke up.

"You know Gendry, you and Arya are _more than_ welcome to sleep over at _my_ place while you are residing in Beverly Hills," he offered. "I got plenty of room in my house, and it's just me and my cat Jumly living there."

Gendry froze at that, surprised. "Whoa, are...are you serious dude, I don't know, we might become a burden on you."

"No, I insist," Andrew shook his head, not taking 'no' for an answer. "You will _not_ be a burden to me. You two are good friends of mine, and I would love to have you guys experience how we Americans live in an actual house and how things are set up. Besides, I never have any guests stay over except for Alex, and no one really keeps me company at home aside from my cat and my girlfriend, so you guys are more than welcome to stay at my house. Not to mention, we would be spending plenty of time together as a result Gendry."

 _He is not gonna back down. Wow, it is very generous of him..._ Gendry noted before smiling. "Alright, thanks man, I'd gladly accept your offer."

"Me too," Arya replied with a grin. "I'm all for it."

It was then Alex got a tremendous idea upon hearing that discussion.

"Hey Andy, I actually got a better idea," she beamed. "Maybe I could sleep over at your house too while Gendry and Arya are in the US."

This got Andrew to jump as Alex continued.

"I mean, it wouldn't hurt to have a 'triple-decker' on your hand, especially since you spend your time at home alone."

"Well, that's true," Andrew admitted. "Very well then, you are also more than welcome to sleep over at my house Alex."

"Eeek, that would be totally awesome," Alex squealed. "This would also mean that we could spend some time together Arya!"

Arya smirked as she looked over towards Alex. "Well, I think it'll be interesting for me and Alex to hang out."

"And while they're doing that, the two of us could hang out, and spend some time together." Gendry told Andrew.

"Oh how right you are Gendry," Andrew graciously commented with a smile. "It'll be fun for the two of us too."

"It certainly will." Gendry agreed.

"Of course, even though you guys are staying at my house," Andrew gave them a warning. "The both of you are going to be in for a cultural shock while residing in America."

Gendry then explained. "Well, Arya, Lancel and I have American dollars on us, in case we run out of gas while here...we had them in case it happened while moving Lancel's stuff out, all the way here from King's Landing, in the same truck."

"That may be true dude, but there is _more_ to the United States than just that." Andrew issued.

Gendry nodded at that. "Well, I'm more than ready to brace myself for that cultural shock."

"Same here, cultural shock, bring it on." Arya added confidently.

It was then Jumly started meowing again in Andrew's arms, as he noticed that he was getting off track and had to get home.

"Well I'm getting off track here. Now I have to go back to my house," Andrew then turned to Sam, Lancel, Robert and Clover. "I'll talk to you guys later, so have a good day you four."

"Later Andy," Robert called.

"We'll catch you later, man." Clover promised.

"See you later." Sam said.

"Yes, see you soon." Lancel added.

"Alright, Gendry and Arya, if you may follow me, I'll escort you two straight to my house." Andrew informed them.

"Alright, we're ready." Gendry remarked.

Arya nodded. "Lead the way."

The three of them were heading back to Andrew's house when Alex called out to him.

"Hey you guys, I'll be joining you guys in a few minutes," she yelled. "I have to rush to my own house for a few minutes or so."

"What for exactly Alex?"

"I need to get some of my stuff that I'll need when I sleepover at your house," she answered. "I'll catch up with you guys as soon as I'm finished."

"Okay Alex," Andrew allowed her to do what she needed to. "I'll see ya in a bit."

"Right!"

Alex rushed back to her house while Andrew, Gendry and Arya heading straight to the formers' house with Jumly in Andrew arms, as the others watched them depart. After they were gone, the four of them decided to head back to their own places to relax after a hard and busy day. In particular, Robert was the first to speak.

"I think it's time I stretched out at my place." Robert told the others.

"Mind if I walk you home, _big guy_? I can fix you with some iced tea before I leave for my place." Clover said, grinning at him.

"By all means go ahead darling." Robert agreed, touching the house key he'd brought with him, so she could let him in through the front door.

Both soon headed to Robert's house, with Clover gripping her boyfriend's right arm with both hands gently, and leaning her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Once they were gone, Sam realized that she and Lancel were the only ones left.

"Talk about a great but busy day. I could really use a break." Lancel sighed.

"Want me to escort you home?" Sam offered.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"I am your sworn shield, remember?"

"Please don't start calling me _Rapunzel_."

The young woman laughed.

"I'd be happy to walk with you." He ended up saying.

He offered her his arm, she took it and they walked in a slow steady pace, enjoying the view.

"What would you do to relax?" Sam asked.

"Well, first I'd call my parents, to let them know I'm all set. Afterwards, I don't really know. Usually, I'd just change into my pajamas and just chill on the couch. Unless you want to do something? I have brought some movies."

"And I did see some video games."

He grinned.

"Now, you're speaking my language."

With that said, they went off to spend some time together after having a long and busy day in Lancel's case as they decided to unwind together…

 **XXXXX**

The week pressed on like it was nothing, and all eight of them were noticeably happy with spending time together, when it was possible. In particular, Andrew was having plenty of fun with having Gendry, Arya and Alex sleeping over at his house while Gendry and Arya reside in the US for a couple of weeks, especially since he admits that having them for company really put him in a good mood. In short, he really _loved_ having them sleep over at his house, and keeping him company. With arrangements made, Arya, Gendry and Alex all slept over at Andrews during this time, Gendry slept in the guest bedroom while Arya and Alex camped out in the living room together on the couch. They would usually go to bed late and would spend most of the night hanging out together, having fun.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robert and Clover spent time together as well. They'd often spend it alone. When they weren't having breakfast, lunch or dinner together, they'd hang out at each other's houses, watching TV shows or movies both liked, among other things, including workouts at a local gym both had found.

* * *

When Clover would go shopping at the mall, this gave Robert the chance to hang out with Andrew, Lancel and Gendry. He'd invite the 3 other guys to his house. They'd watch movies or TV shows such as _13 Reasons Why_ , _Riverdale_ , _Friends_ and more. Robert also was a fan of documentaries on several subjects, such as _Air Disasters_ ; about airplane crashes, and _Manhunt: Kill or Capture_ ; about killers and drug lords the US government or FBI would hunt down, among others He liked, mostly on history and the military. All 4 would get a good laugh out of parts of the films or shows and enjoy themselves, as well as do several things men usually did, splitting beers with one another, play video games, and so on.

* * *

Clover would often invite Alex and Sam to hang out with her at the mall. All 3 would shop for clothes and most normal things girls would be into, though Alex would often hang out in sport sections for several stores. This would usually be done whenever Andrew and Robert were hanging with Lancel or Gendry (or _both_ ). Clover also initially extended her invitation to Arya, but Arya declined, explaining that the mall was just not the place for her, and as such she usually hung out with the boys while the other girls headed out to the mall together.

* * *

Living in Beverly Hills made Lancel feel as if he had been reborn. Living somewhere where he could be like anybody else, with actual friends, no pressure on his shoulders, no bullying, no death threats... He still wondered if he truly deserved any of it. Being able to join Andrew and Robert to have fun, hanging out with Sam, he treasured those times. Hanging out with Sam...had actually turned into _more_ of a date than just a friendly outing. The simple gaming day saw itself gifted with a restaurant lunch, an art exhibition tour and a movie afterwards. Were they truly girlfriend and boyfriend? He didn't know to be honest. But while they didn't call themselves as such, he knew he cared about Sam. And during their time together, during the mission and afterwards, she had proved more than enough that she cared about him too, and saying she cared was a euphemism. He could easily understand why the people around them would call them a couple. They always hung out at school, or almost, because Lancel didn't want Sam to neglect her friendship with the girls for him. At first, they had just assumed she was helping the new kid around. But seeing them just enjoying the view sitting on a bench, enjoying lunch together, Sam cheering for him as he was playing in a soccer match... They definitely ticked all the boxes on the committed relationship list. And he wasn't deaf; he heard them, their gossips. He paid no mind. Mandy had tried to throw shade at Sam again. Lancel repeated himself, this time in front of the entire school, that Sam wasn't what she claimed she was.

Samantha Simpson had saved his life.

Samantha Simpson was the reason he was still on Earth.

Besides, dating a girl with a foul mouth; _that_ he could do… But dating someone whose soul was rotten, that was impossible. And _poor_ Mandy had them both.

And if she tried to pull such a string again, he'd have no issue in putting through a trial for defamation, a trial he'd easily win, backed up by the witnesses when Sam saved him, the witnesses who saw how she cared, the witnesses who saw the raven-haired girl insult her with serious accusation, such as mental manipulation and financial scheming.

His outburst had caused people to _dislike_ Mandy and even insult her for a few days. Feeling sorry for her enemy, Sam had asked people to stop harassing her. Mandy did wrong, yes. But they didn't have to stand to her level. This made the students and Lancel himself respect the young woman even more. Now, whenever Mandy saw them, she just looked pissed and crossed her arms.

As _Candide_ said in Voltaire's famous novel; everything was for the best.

 **XXXXX**

By week's end, Robert had arranged for all 8 of them to go to the same outdoor cafe he'd mentioned to Clover before this all had started. He'd mentioned the name; _Willy Ike's_. At this point, all eight of them were at the cafe, on a large dinner date together. All of them were paired up in chairs around a large table. The quadruple date was now in full swing.

All 8 were waiting for the waiter to arrive to take their orders. He arrived after about ten minutes at least, by Robert's watch. Clover spotted his uniform and seeing how in her opinion; it was bad, she commented on it.

"Like, what's with the trousers and coat? He looks like a cross between a _butler_ in a movie and a secret _policeman_."

This resulted in the others laughing at the retort she made, while the waiter himself was seemingly annoyed with the comment. Each of Clover's friends got a chance to speak.

Robert smiled at his girlfriend.

"Hang on, a butler and and a _what_?" He asked, laughing.

"Oh dude, he said a butler and a secret policeman," Andrew chuckled. "Still, the implications are quite hysterical from the looks of it."

"I know right Andy," Alex giggled. "That outfit _does_ look ridiculous, and absurd."

Arya shook her head. "Honestly, could the outfit look any dumber? You are _so_ right Alex."

"Yeah, it's absolutely ludicrous." Gendry laughed, agreeing with Arya.

"It's not really nice to mock his uniform." Lancel remarked. "It might look silly to us, but it doesn't mean it's bad. We're just not used to it."

"Always the diplomat Lancel," Sam smiled. "And while I agree with you, you still need to understand the fashion police emergencies. Though you have an excuse, you are always super well dressed."

The waiter wasted no time with clearing his throat, ceasing the laughter at that table as he proceeded to take their orders. They made their orders off-screen as the waiter then heads off with the meals that they ordered while the gang decided to wait for their food to arrive.

After several minutes, each of their respective meals had arrived as they ordered individually. Robert and Clover got Buffalo wings and fries, Andrew, Alex, Gendry and Arya each ordered a cheeseburger with some fries, and Sam and Lancel settled for some pizza. While Robert and Clover decided on having iced tea, the rest of them settled for Coke. It was that point where _all_ eight of them enjoyed their meals and their quadruple date together.

Each of them were proud of how this week went well, as well as how these past several weeks have gone for them as a whole. Each of them decided to express their thoughts on these past couple of weeks with each other.

"You know guys, the past couple of weeks have definitely been _something_ to us," Andrew remarked. "I really think this has been a good experience for all of us."

"Tell me about it Andrew," said Alex. "I've actually enjoyed these past couple of weeks in spite of all the chaos and madness that occurred from it."

Clover took a large gulp of tea before chiming in.

"Things did start out pretty crazy, but, look on the bright side, new friends, and Sammy found herself a boyfriend."

Robert smiled, biting into a wing before licking the barbecue sauce from his fingers.

"You said it, babe."

Gendry grinned and admitted. "Yeah, it has been pretty fun...adventurous even, these past couple of weeks, despite all the craziness caused by Cersei's plan...Still it was good, I was able to become friends with Andrew."

"Yeah, the past couple of weeks have seriously kicked ass, we foiled Cersei's plan, which is always fun, I...I've become more open with myself towards other and...I've made a badass friend in Alex."

"Excited isn't the word I'd use." Lancel said. "The _end_ of the journey, yes. **Not** the _start_. Even if it brought Sam in my life."

Sam gently squeezed his hand.

"Adventurous maybe?" She offered.

" _Definitely_. Though I hope you understand I'd rather have a quieter life."

"Don't worry. With the job I have, I'll have enough action-packed stories for both of us."

* * *

At some point, everyone was finished eating their respective dinners, and they enjoyed it. After they were finished, Andrew came up with a peculiar idea that he felt like achieving, since they were _all_ _ **together**_.

 _Hmm, I think it would be a good idea, since all eight of us are here._ Andrew mused. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to suggest it to them. I'll let then know about it._

Clearing his throat, he got their attention.

"Ahem, hey guys, I just came up with a rather brilliant," he announced. "Since we are all together, why don't we all take a group photo, in order to show how close we've grown to each other, and to commemorate all the good things that we've done together since this all stuff."

The others took that in for a minute before they gained interested grins on their face; a sign that they were all for taking a group photo together.

Clover gushed at the idea. "That'd be totally awesome!"

Robert grinned. "I'm all for it myself."

"I've never had a group photo taken before, let alone a family photo." Gendry remarked, intrigued.

Arya nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it'd be pretty cool to have a group photo together, all _eight_ of us."

Seeing Lancel's grin at the prospect of a group picture, while she was glad he had fun, she raised an eyebrow. He noticed it and he seemed suddenly sheepish, with a small smile that made her heart melt.

 _Damn, he's so adorable it should be illegal!_ She thought.

"I have to admit taking selfies and such are my guilty pleasure." He admitted.

"Good for us. We'll have lots of pictures to show how young we were once we're old and grey." She joked.

"I would _love_ for us to take a group photo together." Alex gleamed in admiration.

"Well, it's official," Andrew grinned, taking out his iPhone. "We're taking the group photo, and I will be the one to take it."

And he knew _exactly_ how he was going to do it too. Upon turning his phone on, he took the back side of his phone, and flipped open what appeared to be a stand to keep the phone from falling over as he had it up and put the phone standing sideways on the table, facing the eight of them to take the picture. Once he opened up the camera app on it, he then turned to face the others.

"Okay guy, get into a group photo position," Andrew directed.

They followed his league as the seven of them got into a group photo position; in the back was Robert, Clover, Sam and Lancel in that order; left to right, and in the front was Arya and Gendy on the left side. There was an empty spot between Gendry and Alex which was where Andrew was going to sit.

Andrew set a timed timer on the camera app for 10 seconds; to give him enough time to sit right in between Alex and Gendry. Pressing the capture button, the ten second timer started as Andrew wasted no time in sitting between Gendry and Alex as the camera was facing right at them.

"Is everyone ready?" He double checked.

They all nodded their heads as they all faced the camera with nothing but smiles.

"Alright guys, here it comes," Andrew instructed. "Now let's say 'cheese'!"

The others were a little skeptical at that request, feeling that it was a little cliché to be saying something like that while taking a picture. Nonetheless, they decided to go along with it as the eight of them chimed simultaneously.

" _ **CHEESE!"**_

The moment that was shouted did a flash come from the phone and a click sound was heard; an indication that the phone took the picture, as it was expected. They then went to see how the photo came out for themselves, and based on their enthusiastic expressions, they were quite impressed with how it came out.

"Wow, impressed," Andrew mused. "The photo actually came out _great_ for us."

"Totally Andy," Alex grinned. "I love how this picture came out. It looks beautiful!"

Clover got a look at it. "It's perfect!"

Robert gave it a look over. "Not too shabby there Andy."

Gendry smiled widely. "Wow, this came out _real_ good. I love it."

"Same here, it looks awesome." Arya agreed as she too looked over the photo.

"This is great!" Sam said.

"I'd _love_ to have a copy." Lancel added.

"Well, I'm glad that you guys love it," Andrew remarked. "And say no more Lancel, I'm going to send _each_ of you a couple of this photo via text messaging."

The others thought that was a great idea and had allowed Andrew to do that.

After some exchanges that was done off-screen, Andrew successfully send each of them a copy of their own group photo, much to their delight.

* * *

Snuggled into each other, Sam and Lancel watched as their friends had their banters, just happy to be there, together, enjoying the moment. The young man leaned to her and whispered in her ear three words she wouldn't have dared imagine weeks ago, words she knew he meant and felt by now, words she didn't need him to say but words she was _overjoyed_ to hear:

"I love you."

She smiled and replied in a voice so low only Lancel could hear:

"I love you too."

Their noses were touching each other. With one swift and soft move of it, Lancel slightly raised Sam's head and captured her lips tenderly.

As they kissed, Robert and Clover took notice. Both grinned on seeing their friends finally admit their feelings for one another.

"Well it's about time. Took them long enough to finally kiss." Clover snarked.

She soon smiled, however. "Glad they actually kissed lip to lip though."

"They're lovely," Robert began. "Maybe we can double date with them some time."

"I'd like that." Clover gushed.

Both reflected on their own relationship. It had been natural. They'd gone on several date; lunches, dinners, movies, a few concerts. He'd even taken her to a boxing match, of all things, wearing this expensive fur coat she'd gotten him for Christmas once. She hadn't liked the match, as sports are more of Alex's strong suit. Despite their differences in tastes, they did love each other, as did Sam and Lancel, and for them, it hadn't taken saving his life to do so.

"I love you, Robby." She told him.

"Love you too, sweetheart." Robert told her.

Both soon began French kissing, despite the spicy barbecue breath. The both of them enjoyed every minute of their kissing fest.

While both couples engaged in kissing, Alex couldn't help but admire how Sam and Lancel finally sealed the deal with the kiss on the lips. Having a sparkling gaze in her eyes, Alex felt the need to cheer.

"Oh, I'm so happy that Sam and Lancel finally kissed, and I'm also happy that Sammy finally found her own angel," she gushed.

Andrew found her gushing to be so precious and adorable, and combining that with how he felt that Sam and Lancel were _happy_ together, he nodded and gave off that stoic smirk.

"Yeah, it is a really touching moment between them babe," he said. "I love how they are together too."

"Hey Andy, since Sam and Lancel are kissing, as well as Clover and Robert, do you think we could follow suit," she hoped. "I mean, could we take part in a kissing fest too; between you and me honey?"

Andrew thought she'd never ask. Sighing in relief, he then nodded.

"Yeah, I would love for us to do that," he answered, not letting go of that stoic gaze in his eyes.

"Eek, you're the best Andy," she squealed in joy. "I love you Andrew!"

"The feeling is mutual," he gave her a cocky but playful smirk. "I love you too Alex. Now let's kiss."

"I'm all over it."

Without a second to spare, the both of them also started to French kiss between each other, as they allowed their tongues to touch and wrap around one another while they each got a taste of the respective partner's saliva building up in their own mouths. Needless to say, they were enjoying every second of it.

Witnessing the other three couples all kissing, Gendry and Arya smiled lightly.

"Well, well, if this isn't a touching moment I don't know what is." Gendry remarked.

Arya nodded. "Yeah, I'm not one for mushy stuff as you know, but this is... _sweet_."

Gendry just grinned at Arya and she rolled her eyes before grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him in close.

"You know I love you Gendry."

"I love you too, Arry." He replied softly.

With that their lips met and soon they _too_ were kissing deeply.

* * *

Andrew and Alex were glad this was all over. Alex in particular was glad she managed to befriend Arya, especially after Arya has been through; especially the sympathy that she felt when she learned why Arya was a such a sour sucker, after the lost of her best friend Mycah. After she got through to her, not only did Arya warm up to her, but Arya had learned to open up to others and not keep to herself anymore. Aside from that, Alex had hopes with her boyfriend in the near future, perhaps getting married with him. As for Andrew himself, he had learned to be more social and less isolated with himself as he spent more time with his friends, including his girlfriend, and he befriend Westerosi Gendry Waters from the experience he had in Westeros, especially after finding out he had similarities with Gendry, specifically with how they lost their parents. Yes, Andrew was proud of having met him, and he certainly hoped on welcoming him and Arya with open arm when they do move to Beverly Hills permanently. On top of that, he had no problem with having a future with Alex and he wouldn't be surprised if she'd propose to him.

Robert and Clover meanwhile, knew they'd miss their new friends when they had to return home, not to mention, the country of Westeros itself. They were sure they'd see Arya and Gendry again, and Sansa as well, if she was able to come. Clover, for her part, hoped that by then, Sansa would've found a boyfriend, someone much like Robert, wwho would do anything to protect her, and would care for her, the same way both did for one another. If things worked out, they could possibly return to Westeros some day to catch up with one another.

Aside from that, Arya and Gendry would continue to enjoy the remainder of their stay in America, which would be ended by the end of the week. But even though they would be leaving for Westeros again after that, they would never forget their new friends, the impressions that had been made on them, the happiness they had found and were more than eager to take a vacation to America again in the near future. They also hoped to bring Sansa with them, so she too could get to experience the joys of Beverly Hills are reunite with Clover, allowing them to have some more fun together.

Lastly, if _**she**_ had to be honest, if she had been told everyone would have had their happy ending by the end of this adventure that had been their first murder solving mission, Sam wouldn't have believed it. Everything felt like a dream, with everyone having a special someone to _love_ and to be loved from, the mission a complete success. And yet, the reality stood before her very eyes. For a brief moment, she considered the Tullies old motto: Family, _Duty_ , and _**Honor**_. What they had been through these past few weeks really showed how true those words were, how relevant they remained today. Friends being put first because they are like family, performing your duty without a word, doing the best you can, all with the dignity you bear in your heart. This addition led them to enjoy this heartwarming moment that would become a memory to cherish as they'd age. She hoped she'd see Westeros again, all the lovely people she had met there. Something inside of her kept telling her this day could be sooner than she thought, with what they had accomplished. There was only one thing Sam dreaded and she knew her friends would agree with her:

She really hoped Jerry wouldn't WOOHP her while on a date with the _love_ she found out of and thanks to her _duty_ …

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Well, that's the end of the story everyone! We hope you have enjoyed this entire story overall!**

 **Now as we promised, here are the prefaces that we each wrote:**

 **Boris Yeltsin:  
** **For this chapter, besides coming up with dialogue for Robert and Clover, I came up with several bits for the story. These include several things for when the group is going up the stairs to Lancel's apartment, and how over-dramatic Clover is, as well as the CPR gag, which originated from the 1998 version of _Doctor Doolittle_. I also came up with Robert's house, which is inspired by how my own house looks on both outside and in. Robert having a _Roku_ comes from me having one. I also helped with several bits during the sequence with Mandy. I came up with the idea for all 4 couples to have a dinner date at the cafe that was only mentioned in the beginning chapter; said cafe is called _Willy Ike's_ which parodies _Wild Mike's_ , a local sports bar in my area of town, where I came up with the food and drinks for Robert and Clover. Lastly, I helped with parts for the ending to the chapter, along with Parent12D, Assassin master ezio 91, and Marina Ka-Fai.**

 **Assassin Master Ezio 91:  
** **Once again I worked out the dialogue and such for Arya and Gendry, like all the other chapters they appeared in as well as working with the other writers on the majority of the scenes. I also came up with the idea of how Arya's text message would be done entirely in lowercase, as a sort of quirk of character for Arya, an intentional case of artistic licence if you will. I also came up with the water balloon prank Arya and Alex pulled on Mandy, inspired as I was by a similar scene in my favorite cartoon show; _Ed, Edd n Eddy_. With help from Andrew I was able to work on the parts where Arya and Gendry mentioned becoming good friends with Lancel in the couple of weeks that Andrew and the others left Westeros and also decided that it would be best for them both to sleep over at Andrew's house, with Gendry in the guest room and Arya and Alex on the couch. During the quadruple date I choose the food and drinks from Arya and Gendry as well as the talks Gendry and Arya gave regarding the developments of Ned and Cat and them becoming more accepting of them. I also worked on the mentions of Sansa and Arya being on better terms and Sansa giving Arya the message to pass on about seeing Clover again. Finally, in addition to my usual proof reading I worked on ensuring the various sections of the story were separated again as well as helping pitch in with my own part of the ending.**

 **Marina Ka-Fai:  
** **So for this last chapter, as per usual, I wrote the Sam/Lancel parts, mainly with their thoughts. I came up with the design of Lancel's apartment and neighborhood (the fact that he's on the fifth floor is no elevators is a direct reference to my own place), the choice of some references like _Candide_ (French novel, I'm French) or _Charlie's Angels_ , plus some mentions of _Youtubers_. The recipe Lancel cooked for dinner at his house was once featured on _Marzia's_ channel (she is _PewDiePie's_ girlfriend). I also came up with the meal for Sam and Lancel when out on the quadruple date. I also helped with elaborating some scenes, perfecting some details and proofreading. Exceptionally, I also had to rework the chapter due to a glitch with _Grammarly_. Lastly, I pitched into writing a part of the ending with the other writers.**

 **Parent12D:  
** **For the final chapter of this story, I once again handled the dialogue for Andrew and Alex, as well as handle some other minor stuff. For starters, the appearance of Andrew's house was inspired by what my house looks like on the outside and inside. Also, in a manner similar to what Assassin master ezio 91 did with Arya, the text message Andrew sent to Robert was written in a manner that's identical to an actual text message. Also, it's worth mentioning that I came up with six more button pins for Andrew's backpack, which all depict the album covers of the following albums: _The Velvet Underground & Nico_, _Led Zeppelin II_ , _Led Zeppelin III_ , Led Zeppelin's _Physical Graffiti_ , Black Sabbath's _Paranoid_ album, and Nirvana's _Nevermind_. Another thing that I did was I had Andrew's cat Jumly make an actual appearance in this chapter. The depiction of Jumly in this chapter is entirely inspired by how my cat Chumly use to act around the house when she was alive. Aside from that, I was the one who helped out with coming up with the numerous gags that appeared throughout this chapter. Something out worth noting is that the part Andrew says 'surprise, surprise, surprise' is a reference to _Gomer Pyle_ 's catchphrase, which he uses on _Gomer Pyle USMC_. I also made the decision for dinner that Andrew and Alex had on that quadruple date, food and drink wise. Lastly, I helped pitch in to the ending of the chapter along with the other writers of this story.**

 **Well, we really have had a thrill of a ride with writing this story, as well as having such an awesome experience. The four of us really put our efforts together and made such a wonderful story. We're unsure if we'll be doing another collaboration like this again. If the four do another story together, it'll be something more simple and minimalistic, not to mention shorter and one that won't take several months to complete. Until the next collaboration between the four of us (when it _does_ happen), we hope you had enjoyed this story everyone!**

 **Now only if you like to, you can leave yourself a review to this chapter letting us know if you've loved this story overall or if you see anything wrong with this story. Whether you want to leave a review or not is entirely up to you. Let us know what you think if you like!**

 **With all that said and done, that's all for the story. Until the next collaboration between us that _might_ happen, take care of yourselves, and thanks again for reading the story everyone!**


End file.
